After Math
by Davescifi
Summary: Sequel to Family Secret that takes place after Bedlam and Ol'skool disappear.
1. Act 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Note: This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 1**

_Part 1:_ _Somewhere in space,_

"That is where we stand", the Caretaker stated as she finished explaining what had happened on Earth between Ed, the Dojo, and Bedlam. The council of the Caretaker's species was in disagreement as their plans for Ed had been disrupted by Bedlam's actions. With the Caretaker were the Watcher, the Peacemaker, and the Judge, and the Historian.

"This is an outrage Caretaker", the Watcher said, "The one known as Bedlam should never have gotten so close to such power. "Perhaps your faith in the one known as Ol'skool and those children was misplaced."

"You're mistaken", the Caretaker responded, "The fact that those children and the Teacher were able to help the Guardian defeat Bedlam shows that they were the right choices."

"And the Guardian's powers", the Judge asked.

"From the machine, gone", the Caretaker answered, "However his other powers need to be recharged using the items."

"I see", the Judge responded, "And the machine itself?"

"The Guardian and the other children believe that it is with Bedlam and the Teacher, however it has been returned to the area the humans know as Sector 9. However it has lost the power to turn the Guardian to his final form. We will have to use the other machine"

"And the Teacher", the Historian asked.

"I'm not sure", the Caretaker responded, "Even Watcher can not find him."

"Five children are not enough", the Peacemaker started, "Another will be needed." The Peacemaker then turned to the Caretaker, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"The Teacher did have a person in mind before he disappeared with Bedlam", the Caretaker answered.

"You don't mean that one", the Watcher shouted, "She can't be trusted."

"She is the best choice", the Caretaker shouted back as she started to grow tired of the Watcher's insults.

"Her heart has been too close to darkness", the Watcher stated.

"And she has fought to defeat that same darkness", the Historian said, "I must agree with Caretaker. In fact she is one of the reasons the children are still together and she has some of the items that Bedlam and others had in their possession."

"We must make a decision", the Judge said. After a few moments all but the Watcher were in agreement on who would be added, "Watcher?"

"I will agree to it", the Watcher said, "But I want to test her first."

"On what grounds", the Judge asked.

"To see if what the Caretaker says is true", the Watcher answered.

"Test her than", the Watcher stated, "You will see."

* * *

_Part 2:_ _Progress City: two months after the destruction, _

"It's been a while", the girl said to her holo-graphic friend as they entered the city, "Hard to believe they repaired the damage to the city so fast."

"Yeah", the holo-pet stated, "So what first?"

"First we go see Dr. Burton for my checkup, then we find them", the girl answered.

"Okay", the holo-pet responded as the girl started her hover boots and traveled to the office that Dr. Burton used. The girl then knocked on the door to see if the doctor was in.

"Come in", Dr. Burton said as she turned to see who was entering, "Hey."

"Hey", the girl said, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Not at all", the doctor said, "In fact I remember asking you to come in sooner."

"Sorry about that, I had a couple of matters to take care of", the girl explained.

"I understand. It would have been hard to get in anyway due to what Bedlam did", Dr. Burton stated, "Well let me check you over." Dr. Burton then gave the girl a full physical and did some blood work before she let the girl go, "Seems that you're fine. In fact I don't see any reason to have to check anymore."

"So everything he did has been reversed", the girl asked.

"Seems that way", Dr. Burton answer before she changed the topic, "So I heard you played doctor to some who had to temporally leave the city."

"Kind of", the girl responded as she blushed, "For some reason they said I did great."

"Another talent it seems", the doctor said as she smiled, "So are you going to see your sister?"

"I'm gonna head there now", the girl answered.

"Good, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you", Dr. Burton stated, "Well come by sometime."

"I will and thank you", the girl said, "Good bye."

"You're welcome", Dr. Burton said before the girl left.

"Glad that's over", the girl said as she and her holo-pet headed to the rebuild Dojo.

"Yeah, good to know you're all better", the holo-pet replied. Soon they were at the Dojo but found that no one was home, "No luck. Are we going to wait?"

"No, it will be faster to look for them", the girl said just before they left, "Glad to see the Dojo is repaired."

"Well you did help", the holo-gram reminded the girl.

"Had to, after all I did contribute to Bedlam getting the chance to hurt them", the girl responded before she felt her body shake, "She's close, let's go." The two of them soon found Burn, Deets, and Loogie being surrounded by a group of ten Twilighters but no sign of Ed or Fizz, "Must be around the corner or something."

"They're in trouble", the holo-pet shouted as she looked at the girl, "We have to help them."

"Your right", the girl replied before she started to walk to where she could hear them.

"Why don't you just give us the package", one of the Twilighter said as walked around Burn and the others.

"No chance of that", Burn responded as he tried to find a way out.

"You gonna have to come and get it", Deets added.

"Don't you see it's ten against three", another Twighter asked.

"Three", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pitch, "It's ten against four. Did you count me?"

"How about we make it ten against five", the girl asked drawing everyone's attention.

"Who are you", one of the Twighters asked as he looked at the girl who was wearing a full black suit with full-face helmet, a backpack, and a pair of blasters.

"Long time no talk", Deets said as she knew who it was.

"Talk about a surprise", Burn added.

"We still outnumber you", the Twighter leader laughed as he pointed to the girl, "Get her."

"That's a mistake", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Here comes a world of hurt." Sure enough, the girl drew both her blasters and fired sending two of the attackers backwards. Another one that charged at her was caught off guard as the girl flipped over him and kicked him away.

"Anyone else", the girl asked before she saw rest come at her, "You've got to be kidding." The girl just moved and fired until all of the attackers ran away. The girl then turned to the three Dojo couriers, "You guys alright?"

"Thanks to you", Burn said as he heard Ed and Fizz come around the corner. Burn could tell that Fizz was surprised as she looked at the girl.

"What happened", Ed questioned.

"Ami", Fizz asked before she saw the girl remove her helmet.

"Hey sis", Ami said, "Miss me?"

* * *

_Part 3:_ _Dojo,_

After the fight and getting the package delivered, Ami followed Fizz and the others back to the Dojo. On the way, Fizz had some questions for her twin.

"So where have you been all this time", Fizz asked.

"Yeah, we were worried", Burn added.

"Sorry about not contacting you, but I've been busy", Ami explained, "I was asked to help with dismantling Bedlam's network."

"Why don't you wait and explain things after we're in the Dojo", Deets suggested.

"Sure", Ami replied. Soon they were at the Dojo and the crew put their rides away.

"You can put your stuff on the couch", Deets said as they entered the living room.

"Thanks", Ami said before she put her helmet and backpack on the couch and joined the others at the table, "I guess you want to hear the whole story."

"If you don't mind", Ed stated. Ami then explained how she had helped with the injured who had to leave the city for a short time before she was asked to help with Bedlam's systems. The Dojo crew listened as the girl talked before asking anything.

"So playing doctor huh", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "You're surprised?"

"So what did you find about Bedlam's systems", Burn asked.

"Well the good news is that I was able to keep anyone from seeing anything about Ed", Ami answered, "The bad news is that Spyker, Kora, and Crouch were nowhere to be found."

"And my items that Bedlam had, the Neo-Dermis and the map and locator key", Ed asked.

"Oh that", Ami said as she went and got her backpack before she opened it, "I was able to get them before anyone else saw them. Ami then put the Neo-Dermis, the map and locator key, and the belt that could make a person invisible on the table.

"The belt", Fizz asked as she looked to Ed, "I thought you gave that to Dirk."

"I did", Ed stated.

"Bedlam must have stole it before his attack", Ami suggested, "In any case here."

"Thanks", Ed said as he took them, "Not like they would work anyway."

"I don't understand", Ami responded.

"Ever since the fight with Bedlam, my powers have been gone and I haven't been able to use any of the items", Ed explained before he went to a safe in the room, "I'll put them with the rest." Ami saw Ed open the safe and saw the other items.

"I sorry to hear that", Ami said before she started to see the items glow, "Should they be doing that?" Before anyone could answer, beams shot out from the items, which joined before a larger beam hit Ed and knocked him to the ground. Everyone could see that Ed was out cold.

"Ed", everyone shouted before they ran to him. Ami than removed her gloves and checked his vitals.

"What was that", Fizz asked.

"What the snap", Burn added.

"Huh", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "What fresh madness was that?"

"Ami is he", Deets asked as she got on her knees next to Ed.

"No, his pulse seems to be normal", Ami answered before Kitty and Torch appeared, "Kitty check him."

"What happened", Torch asked as Kitty and him had be talking in private since they got back to the Dojo.

"He seems to be fine", Kitty stated, "But I'm detecting a strange energy reading."

"Help me get him to the med-bay", Ami asked before Burn and Loogie picked Ed up and followed the girls. Everyone was hoping that he was all right.

* * *

_Part 4:_ _An hour later,_

"Wha, what happened", Ed asked as he came to. He looked and saw that everyone was glad to see him.

"Good your awake", Ami said as she checked the computer, "Looks like you're fine."

"What hit me", Ed asked again.

"The items sent out a beam that knocked you out cold", Fizz explained.

"You had us worried", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Do you always have to scare us like this?"

"Tell me about it", Burn added as he saw Ed get up and look at himself.

"What's wrong", Deets asked.

"I feel better", Ed commented as he left the room and came back with the Slammer. To everyone's surprise the blade shot out, "It's working again."

"And the Opti-gogs are coming back on-line", Torch informed them.

"You got your powers back", Burn said.

"Not all of them", Ed stated, "Just the ones I had without the machine."

"Could someone explain what happened", Deets asked, "I thought you lost your powers."

"From what I can tell, it looks like he just needed a recharge", Ami stated before she got up.

"That's good to hear", Fizz commented as she saw Ami leaving, "You okay?"

"I just need to use the bathroom", Ami explained, "Could you show me where it is?"

"Sure", Fizz said as she faced the others. They knew what Fizz was planning but waited until they left.

"Looks like we'll find out the truth", Deets said.

"Thanks Fizz", Ami said as she came out of the bathroom and looked around, "This place is nice."

"Yeah, by the way thanks for the key to your house. It was nice to have a place to stay until the Dojo was fixed." Fizz said as she felt Ami was hiding something, "One question."

"Yeah", Ami asked as she felt Fizz's suspicions, "She knows."

"Did you pay for the repairs to the Dojo", Fizz asked before she felt the answer, "Why?"

"Yeah, we'd all like to know", Deets said as the rest of the crew came behind Fizz.

"I wanted to", Ami stated before she stopped, "No, that's not the truth. I had to."

"Why", Burn asked.

"Because I helped Bedlam get the chance to become like Ed", Ami answered.

"You mean Toola's research", Ed asked.

"Yeah, Bedlam had a copy of your DNA but Toola's work helped him complete his plan", Ami said as she looked away, "If I hadn't done what I did, Bedlam would have never got what he needed." Ami then looked down and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you', everyone said as they smiled.

"What", Ami asked as she was caught off guard.

"If you hadn't paid for the repairs we would have never been able to stay together", Burn stated.

"So you're not mad", Ami asked as she thought, "How can they be so forgiving?"

"Not really", Ed answered.

"Bedlam would have found another way", Loogie said.

"He's right", Fizz added.

"So no more stuff like this got it", Deets asked.

"Got it", Ami said. After that, the crew ordered pizza and while Ed, Deets, and Loogie went to get it, the rest stayed at the Dojo allowing Fizz and Ami to have some sister time.

"Noticed you let your hair grow", Fizz commented as she had noticed Ami's ponytail after she had removed her helmet earlier that day.

"Just trying a new look", Ami explained. While they talked, Fizz wanted to see what to see how their parents were doing.

"So have you seen Mom and Dad", Fizz asked.

"I paid them a visit before I came into the city, Lala staying with them right now", Ami answered as she felt Fizz had something on her mind, "Something wrong?"

"Were they thinking of having me leave Dojo", Fizz asked.

"They were thinking about it", Ami answered, "But I convinced them that if they had no problem with me living by myself than they should have no problem with you staying in Dojo."

"Thank you", Fizz said as she hugged her twin, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Not sure yet", Ami answered before she saw Burn come in, "I'm gonna go take these hover boots off." With that Ami left, leaving Fizz and Burn.

"Have a good talk", Burn asked as he kissed his love on the head.

"Yeah", Fizz answered, "Looks like my parents are fine with me staying."

"That's good", Burn commented as he saw the look on Fizz's face as she put her head against him, "You're worried about Ami."

"It's just she blames herself for everything", Fizz started, "I wish she'd forgive herself."

"She will", Burn responded, "You have a problem letting things go too you know."

"True", Fizz said as she looked at him before she heard Ed and the others, "They're here." Soon everyone was together and eating. After the pizza was gone, Ami and the others played a couple of games until Ami noticed the time.

"It's getting late", Ami said as she got up, "I'd better get going."

"Ami wait", Deets started, "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"You sure", Ami asked. Everyone just gave a yes before Burn remembered something.

"Speaking of which", Burn started, "What was with the extra bedroom?"

"What extra bedroom", Ami asked.

"When the Dojo was rebuild, the builder-bots put in an extra bedroom", Deets explained, "There were only suppose to be six bedrooms, one for Ol'skool and one for each of us."

"That's weird", Ami commented.

"Why's that", Loogie asked.

"Because I got the Dojo's blueprints from City Hall and they showed seven bedrooms", Ami answered, "Wonder how that could have happened."

"Me too", Fizz said as she knew that Ami wasn't lying.

"Maybe Ol'skool was going to upgrade the Dojo", Dr. Pinch suggested.

"Well you can just use that room", Ed stated.

"Thanks", Ami responded before Fizz took her to the room. Soon everyone was asleep. Not knowing what was in store.

* * *

_Part 5:_ _Somewhere in space,_

"So the Guardian has most of his powers back", the judge asked.

"Yes", the Caretaker answered, "He's back to what he was before he entered the machine."

"I see", the Peacemaker said as she turned to the Watcher, "You want to test her now."

"Yes I do", the Watcher stated.

"What do you plan to do", the Historian asked.

"I will use the machine and trap the children to bring her to Sector 9", the Watcher started, "There I will test her."

"Very well", the Judge responded, even though he did not like the idea, "Do you approve Caretaker?"

"I said to test her", the Caretaker said as she disappeared and returned to Earth with the Watcher.

* * *

_Part 6:_ _Dojo,_

"Ed wake up."

"What", Ed asked himself as he came out of his sleep, "Who was that? Torch?"

"What", the holo-gram asked as he came out of standby mode.

"Was that you", Ed asked.

"What are you talking about", Torch began to ask but stopped.

"What's wrong", Ed questioned.

"I just picked up a reading in Sector 9", Torch said, "It's the machine." Ed didn't waste any time as he woke the others up, only Ami remained asleep and Kitty was in standby mode.

"Are you sure", Fizz asked.

"Yes", Torch answered.

"Ol'skool might have found a way back", Deets suggested.

"Or Bedlam", Ed added.

"We have to go look", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "What about Ami and Kitty?"

"I don't' what them getting involved if it's Bedlam", Ed answered.

"You're right", Burn said as he hoped for the best, 'Let's power up." Soon they were out of the Dojo and in Sector 9. Ed then activated the portal to the machine and everyone walked in to find the machine but not how they remembered it."

"No sign of Ol'skool or Bedlam", Fizz said as she scanned the area.

"Where could they be", Burn asked.

"I sent this thing away", Ed shouted as he had his heart set on seeing Ol'skool, "Why did it come back without him."

"Ed we'll find him", Deets said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"The keys are gone too", Loogie pointed out, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Why are there now seven symbols on the table instead of six and why is one blank?"

"What", Ed asked as the others came to where Loogie was, "Are there suppose to be seven." The symbols then show each person including Ed, but the seventh one did nothing but show words.

"Ed translate", Burn said as he couldn't read the words.

"Okay", Ed said as he looked, "Ed the Guardian, Ol'skool the Teacher, Deets the Dreamer, Burn the Warrior, Loogie the Joker, and Fizz the Builder. The other one just says the Healer."

"So who's that", Loogie asked.

"I don't know", Ed said before he was pushed away and the others were trapped in a field, 'What? Guys?"

"We're fine", Deets said before she saw something, "Ed behind you!" Ed turned around and a creature taking form. It looked to be made of pure energy, but took human shape. Ed then saw the creature form a sword.

"What are you", Ed questioned as he pulled out the Slammer. After a few minutes of fighting, Ed found that the creature was to strong as it stated to knock him around the area, "What can I do?" Suddenly Ed had a vision and started to wonder, "Torch, go get Ami."

"You want me to leave now", Torch asked as he thought Ed was crazy.

"Just do it", Ed stated before Torch left. Ed only hoped that he was right.

* * *

_Part 7:_ _Dojo: Ami's room,_

"Ami."

"What", Ami said as she woke up to find a glowing sphere in the room, "Kitty?"

"What", Kitty asked before she looked, "Huh?"

"What am I looking at", Ami questioned as she got out of bed.

"I have no idea", Kitty answered, "But it's emitting the same energy as Ed and those items."

"Who are you", Ami asked as she walked closer, feeling that it meant no harm, before the sphere disappeared. Ami then found that Kitty had left the room but quickly came back, "What's wrong?"

"We're the only ones here", Kitty informed her, "I can't detect them anywhere."

"Ami", Torch then shouted as he appeared, "Ami, the guys are in trouble."

"What happened", Ami asked as she was surprised to see the holo-gram. Torch explained what had happened and both Ami and Kitty told him about the sphere.

"That must have been the Caretaker", Torch suggested as he saw Ami put her suit, helmet, and hover boots on before she grabbed her blasters and a med kit from her backpack.

"Take me there", Ami said before they left and went to Sector 9.

"We've got to hurry", Torch said as they traveled. Soon they were at the portal and Ami stopped as she looked at it, "Ami?"

"Right", Ami said before they entered and hoped to find the others.

Inside the machine:

"Ed", Deets screamed as they crew saw him losing, "Fizz get us out of here."

"I'm trying", Fizz responded as she tried to find a weak point in the field."

"Hold on Ed", Burn said as he couldn't stand not being able to do anything.

"What are we going to do", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "This would be a good time for Ami to show up. Where did Torch go anyway?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear what Ed said", Deets answered before she saw Ed fall and the creature about to strike the killing blow, "Ed!" Suddenly Deets saw the creature look to the side and jump away before two beams hit the ground where it had stood, "What the?"

"Ami", Fizz said as she saw her twin run to Ed.

"You ok", Ami asked as she stood next to him.

"Thanks to you", Ed answered.

"Good", Ami commented before she looked at the creature and saw it was coming back, "I'll take care of this." Ami then ran at the creature and fired both blasters before she jumped and hoped to knock it off balance as she saw her blaster shots weren't doing much damage. However the creature knocked her to the side and ran back to Ed before it raised its sword. Ami knew what was about to happen and flipped over the creature before she stopped the attack by crossing the barrels of her blasters, which caught the blade. While Ami stopped the attack, the creature's strength proved to be too much as it pressed down and forced Ami to one knee.

"Ami", Fizz screamed as she knew Ami couldn't hold forever.

"Is she hurt", Deets asked.

"I can't tell", Fizz relied, "The field is interfering with the link between Ami and me."

"He's holding me down with just the tip of that sword", Ami asked before she was kicked away by the creature. Ami could only watch as Ed tried to get up, but to everyone's horror was stabbed by an energy spike that the creature sent out. Ami could see the blood flowing from Ed, "That's it." Ami then charged both her blasters to fire most of the energy they had left before she ran and fired. The bolts hit the creature in the chest and sent him flying. "This is my chance", Ami thought as ran and set down next to Ed as she removed her helmet and pulled out the med kit in hopes of stopping the bleeding, "Ed hold on."

"Right", Ed struggled to say as he fought the pain before he saw the creature in the air, "Ami!"

"What", Ami responded as she turned and saw the creature, "No time." Ami then grabbed Ed by the suit and hoped to move, but it was too late. Everyone screamed as they saw that Ami had used her body to shield Ed.

"Ami", Ed screamed again but found a look of disbelief on her face as she looked at the blade that had went through her body, "What?"

"It doesn't hurt", Ami questioned as she looked at Ed, "Your wound's healing." Ed then watched as the injury and blood disappeared before he saw the creature, his sword, and the field vanish. "Kitty check me", Ami said as she felt where the blade had been.

"Nothing shows that you're hurt." Kitty informed her, "What happened?"

"Are you alright", Fizz and the others asked as they ran to Ami and Ed.

"I'm fine", Ami asked as she looked around and couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What happened anyway?

"I think", Ed stated to say before he saw an orb appear, "Caretaker?"

"You again", Ami asked.

"You passed the test", the Caretaker stated.

"What test", Ami asked as she wasn't sure what else to say.

"To see if you were the one who was needed", the Caretaker answered, "Ol'skool had thought about asking you to become part of the Dojo and due to Bedlam's actions, it will take six children to do what is needed."

"He was going to ask me", Ami stuttered before everyone saw a screen appear will Ol'skool on it, "What is this?"

"Hey everyone", the holo-gram of Ol'skool started, "If you're listening to this, that means that something's happened to me and the Caretaker has had to go to plan b. You see when the Caretaker had came to me while Ed was being created; she had asked me to find five children to help and had the numbers ready. The Warrior being one, the Dreamer being two, the Joker three, the Builder four, the Healer five, and the Guardian six. However, I could never find someone to take the five spot and we took the rest since the machine could work with five. Then, after we came to the machine the first time, the Caretaker told me of another machine that was more powerful but needed five others to help Ed use it. After meeting Ami, I feel that she is the missing one. Ami, if you're listening, I want you know that I trust you and I hope you follow your heart in deciding what to do. I hope to see you all soon." The recording then stopped and disappeared leaving the children in wonder.

"So the machine is useless", Ed asked.

"I'm afraid so. While it still has use, it no longer has the power to increase yours", the Caretaker said before she turned to Ami, "It's your choice."

"I don't know", Ami said as she still couldn't believe that Ol'skool and the others could want her after what she put them through. Ami then looked at Fizz and the others who had smiles on their faces as if telling her they approved of Ol'skool's decision.

"Ami think about it", Fizz started, "Don't you find it strange that this would happen after you had to be a doctor to the people that had been hurt?"

"She's got a point", Loogie added.

"You've got my vote", Burn and Deets said.

"Ami please, we need you", Ed pleaded. Ami then thought about it until she came to a decision.

"Well", the Caretaker asked.

"Ami", Kitty called out.

"I'll do it", Ami answered before Kitty and her were engulfed in light, leaving the others to watch.

"What's going on", Fizz asked.

"Just a gift from Ol'skool", the Caretaker answered before Ami reappeared but changed and without Kitty. Her full black suit and blasters had been replaced with a turquoise colored suit that looked like Fizz's but didn't have the bubbles on it. On the right arm was the Dojo symbol and on the left arm was the number five.

"My favorite color", Ami said she looked herself over, "Kitty?" The holo-pet reappeared but was also changed as she was now turquoise as well.

"I'm here", Kitty responded as she checked her systems, "Other than the color, everything's the same."

"Let's see how you look when you're powered up", Burn suggested. Ami then closed her eyes before she powered up. As she opened her eyes again, she saw the looks on the other's faces.

"Nice", Ed commented.

"Definitely you", Deets added. Ami then looked at herself using one of the surfaces of the machine. Her helmet was now just like her sister's but with more of a tinted screen and didn't have the device on the side, her vest was the same as the others, and her elbow-pads and knee-pads had a cat's face on them while her hover boots were changed from black to mostly turquoise like her suit. Ami also noticed that her blasters and their leg holsters had come back, but with no change to them. Deets looked the new member over and knew what came next, "Now you're only missing one thing."

"What's that", Ami asked as she turned to face her new teammates.

"You need a nick name like the rest of us", Deets answered.

"I know, I know", Loogie shouted.

"What", Burn, Ed, and Fizz asked.

"How about Gato", Loogie questioned.

"Huh", everyone asked.

"Gato is another word for cat", Loogie explained followed by Dr. Pinch, "And we know you love cats."

"Gato, huh", Ami asked as she thought about it, "I'll take it."

"Very well", the Caretaker said before everyone saw Gato's image and symbol appear with the others on the machine, "There is one more thing. Hold out your arms." Everyone did so before they saw their symbols appear on their arms just like Ed's."

"What's this for", Fizz asked.

"You will know soon", the Caretaker answered, "For now prepare yourselves." With that the Caretaker left, leaving the now six-person crew to themselves.

"So how does it feel", Ed asked the now Gato.

"Welcome to the family", Fizz and Deets stated.

"I don't know what to say", Gato stated as she blushed.

"Well we're gonna be busy", Burn commented, "We're gonna have to all adjust to having six people instead of five.

"That can wait", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "For now we need to get some rest."

"Thanks", Gato said before she stated to leave with the others. Soon all of the crew was back at the Dojo and in bed, wondering what was to come for them.

* * *

Is the first part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. I don't have any idea how far this story will go. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


	2. Act 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:

●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.

●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.

●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 2**

_Part 1: Somewhere in space,_

"I'm glad to see that the Builder's sister has joined the others", the Judge said after the Caretaker had made her report after leaving earth.

"As am I", the Caretaker replied as even she had been worried that Ami, now Gato, might not have decided to help.

"Are you satisfied Watcher", the Peacemaker asked.

"If I wasn't, she wouldn't be wearing that suit", the Watcher stated as he still didn't like the idea of Gato being in the Dojo or being part of their plans.

"Yes she would be", the Historian started, "She past your test. She was willing to shield the Guardian using her own body, her own life. That alone proves that she's changed. You need to have more faith in people."

"We'll see", the Watcher stated.

"On other matters', the Judge began, "What about the marks?"

"I have imprinted the children's symbols on their arms just like the Guardian's", the Caretaker informed the council, "However, they will need more time before we go to the next step."

"For what reasons", the Judge asked.

"The Dojo is used to using five people and now they have six, while on the other hand, the Healer is used to working by herself and needs to adjust to working with others", the Caretaker explained.

"We do have time", the Peacemaker added.

"I agree", the Historian said, "They must be prepared."

"Even I can't argue", the Watcher stated, "If they are not prepared, they will lose in the end."

"Very well", the Judge said before he looked to the Caretaker, "I leave the matter and the timing to you."

"Of course", the Caretaker responded before the council dismissed and went to their separate posts.

* * *

_Part 2:_ _Dojo: a couple of hours after the end of Act 1,_

"What a dream", Gato said to herself as she woke up thinking that nothing had really happened, that is until she looked at herself and saw she was in a turquoise colored suit, "Guess it wasn't a dream." As Gato got up, she saw the now turquoise Kitty appear.

"Morning Gato", Kitty said.

"You're now going to call me by that name now", Gato asked.

"You told me to after we got back", Kitty informed her, "Remember?"

"Now I do", Gato replied as she recalled telling Kitty to call her by her Dojo name from now on, "Any of the others up yet?"

"Just Deets", Kitty said, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna call my parents and let them know about me being here and see if Lala can stay with them for now", Ami started, "That and I'm gonna have to get a few things from the house for this room." Gato then walked out of her new room and found Deets at the living room table, "Hey Deets."

"Hey Ami", Deets said before she saw what Gato was wearing and caught herself, "Sorry Gato, I'm gonna have to get use to calling you that."

"No problem", Gato commended before she looked around, "What do you have for breakfast?"

"Breakfast stuff's in the left cabinet", Deets said before she saw the small girl open it, "You'll have to let us know what you like to eat when we go to the store later."

"I will", Gato stated before she got herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. Gato then set down across from Deets. After eating, Deets and Gato talked for awhile until it was about eight-o-clock, "I'm gonna call my parents and let them know what's going on."

"Good idea", Deets replied before Gato left. By the time that Gato was done talking to her parents, the others were out of bed.

"Hey guys", Ami said as she joined them.

"Hey", everyone said in some form or another before they ate.

"So what did Mom and Dad say", Fizz asked, "About you being here?"

"They were glad to hear it", Gato answered, "They're also going to take care of Lala for me."

"That's good to hear', Loogie stated.

"Planning to get anything for your room", Ed asked.

"I'll go to my house later", Ami responded as she thought Burn would want to get to work.

"We can go after we eat and get it out of the way", Burn said, "And trust me, you will want to get it out of the way."

"Okay", Gato replied before she looked to her sister, "Hey Fizz could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure", Fizz said as she got up and followed Gato to the shop, "What's up?"

"Listen", Gato started, "I know the shop is your area, but I was wondering if I could use some of the space." Gato then heard a giggle come from Fizz, "What?"

"I'm starting to think that the Caretaker put those blue prints in the City Hall computer so you would find them", Fizz explained.

"Why's that", Gato asked.

"Because the shop was enlarged when the Dojo was rebuild", Fizz answered.

"I guess I'll take the extra", Gato said as she began to agree with Fizz, "Thanks sis."

"You're welcome", Fizz replied, "Speaking of which, I want to show you something." Fizz then brought out a box with two small patches in it, "What do you think of my new telepathic inhibitors?"

"How did you get them so small", Gato asked as she remembered the sizes of the inhibitors that Fizz and her had used it the past.

"I was able to get hold of some next-gen micro-circuits", Fizz explained, "I was wondering."

"If I wanted to use one", Gato finished, "Probably a good idea so we can have some privacy." Gato could Fizz's embarrassment, "Worried I'd be offended?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be rude", Fizz stated before they each put an inhibitor on the side of their head. Much at Gato's surprise, the inhibitor went into her skin so it couldn't be seen.

"Forget to tell me something", Gato joked as she wanted to see if it worked.

"Sorry about that", Fizz responded as she also tried the inhibitor out. Both found that they could no longer feel the other's emotions, "I guess they work."

"So how do I remove it", Gato questioned.

"Just press down on the spot where it is", Fizz said as she did so. Gato followed suit and found that the inhibitor came out with no problem.

"Has my vote", Gato said as she put it back in.

"Good", Fizz said before she looked at the rides, "By the way, don't forget to give me the specs on your hover boots."

"I'll give you the data when we get my stuff here", Gato replied, "We better join the others." Both girls then left the shop and rejoined the others in the living room.

"That was more than a second", Ed joked.

"My fault", Fizz said, "I had to show Gato my new telepathic inhibitors."

"So are you two going to use them", Deets asked.

"Yeah", Gato answered, "You know, so we can have some privacy."

"Figured as much", Deets stated, "So what are you going to bring here from your house?"

"Not sure let", Gato started to say as she thought about it, "Mainly clothes and some of my equipment for the part of the shop that Fizz said I could use."

"Don't forget any of your devices that might help", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Surely you have something that Fizz hasn't thought up."

"Well, let's freshen up and go", Burn suggested before they finished getting around and left for Gato's house.

* * *

_Part 3:_ _Gato's house,_

"Been awhile since I've been here", Gato commented as she the others entered the house.

"How did you manage in clothes anyhow", Fizz asked.

"I had a couple of sets in my backpack but most of them were torn up so I had to get rid of them", Gato explained.

"So what's first", Deets asked.

"First let me call the power plant and tell them to turn off the power, since I won't be here for awhile", Gato answered before she left and made the call, "All done, they'll turn off the power at three."

"More than enough time", Burn commented, "By the way, we never thanked you for letting us use the place."

"You're all welcomed", Gato replied as she looked around, "I'll start with clothes." Ami left for her room, followed by Deets and Fizz as the boys waited in the living room. Gato gathered some clothes until she got to the closet where her black suits were, however the girls were caught off guard when they found that her remaining black suits had been changed to look like what she was wearing, "Ok."

"Guess we don't need to worry about getting you more uniforms", Fizz commented.

"So have we got everything in the clothes department", Deets asked as she, being the girl she was, thought Gato didn't get enough.

"All I need, the suits, undergarments, and a few sets of clothes if we do anything", Gato answered as she also packed some stuff for her hair as well before she looked at her favorite stuffed animal, "I think I'll bring my cat doll as well."

"Your doll", Deets asked as she was surprised but decided to joke, "Aren't you a little old for something like that?"

"Hey you have all those unicorn dolls in your room", Gato commented as she knew Deets was only pulling her leg. The girls only laughed as Gato packed the cat doll in the suitcase before they left the room. After the girls were back with the guys and Gato went to the kitchen, "Let me check for any food that might spoil." Gato then had a shock as she found that the kitchen and refrigerator were empty, "What the?"

"Sorry about that", Ed said.

"Same in the bath room", Burn added, "We were going to replace everything."

"No problem", Gato commented as she smiled, "Less for me to worry about."

"Now do we get to see your gadgets", Loogie asked as he had been waiting for just that.

"No one tried to get into my work area", Gato asked as she raised an eyebrow, "I figured one of you would have." Gato then noticed the look on Fizz's face, "You tried to open the lock didn't you?"

"Well I", Fizz tried to say but was embarrassed.

"Her and Loogie", Dr. Pinch answered, "We almost had to tie them up."

"Sis, you tried to go into my special place even though I had another area for you to fix the rides", Gato stated as she put on a serious face.

"Gato come on", Fizz stated before she heard Gato start to laugh.

"Fizz I'm just playing", Gato laughed as she put in the combination, "I would be worried if you hadn't tried." Gato then opened the door and let everyone in, "Here you go."

"Nice", Ed said.

"You're Fizz's twin alright", Burn and Deets added.

"So where do we start", Fizz asked.

"I'll need you to tell me what would be good to bring for the shop", Gato answered, "Then we can go through my inventions." Fizz only nodded as she followed Gato around while the rest looked at Gato's gadgets.

"How did you get some of these things", Fizz asked as she noticed some of Gato's tools, "I've tried and couldn't even get close."

"I have my ways", Gato answered as she gathered the last of her tools, "Kitty." The holo-pet then appeared next to the girls.

"You called", Kitty asked.

"Would you gather the data from my computer and transfer it to the spare computer in the shop at the Dojo", Gato asked.

"Sure", Kitty said before she did so, "Done, and I put the specs of your hover boots with the specs of the other rides on the main computer."

"Thanks", Gato and Fizz said before Ed, Burn, and Deets appeared.

"Hey Gato, what's this thing", Ed asked as he held a small disk-shaped object in his hand.

"That's a friction-eliminator that I've finished before I met you guys", Gato answered, "In theory, the field it creates around a person should cancel out all air resistance and allow the person to go much faster. However I haven't tested it yet." Burn and Deets also asked about a couple of Gato's things until Loogie appeared with something.

"Gato", Kitty shouted as she saw what Loogie was holding.

"What", Gato asked as she looked at Loogie.

"Hey Gato what does this do", Loogie questioned as he pressed the button.

"Loogie that's", Gato tried to let out before the device blew up and covered Loogie in a pink substance that bound him to the floor, "Never mind."

"What fresh madness is this", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie after he tasted some of it, "Bubble gum?"

"Loogie don't be ridiculous", Burn said.

"Huh Burn", Gato let out.

"Yes", Burn responded

"That is bubble gum", Gato stated, "To be more precise, a bubble gum formula that didn't make it to the production line."

"You made a bubble gum bomb", Deets asked as she found it hard to believe that Gato would make something so silly.

"Hard to believe huh? To be honest, it was just something I did out of boredom", Gato said as she blushed from being embarrassed, "Let me get something to remove the gum from Loogie.

"Got any more of those", Burn asked catching Gato by surprise.

"A couple", Gato answered, "Why?"

"They could come in handy", Ed explained as he saw the possible uses.

"I'll get the others then", Gato responded as she was surprised that Ed and the others would find use in one of her throw away inventions. Gato then grabbed a bottle of remover and sprayed it on Loogie to free him before she saw the grin on Fizz's face, "What?"

"Let's see them", Fizz started, "The rest of your weapons." Gato only sighed before she flipped a switch, which turned a wall and showed various weapons that Gato had made. The others looked in shock.

"They're going to think I'm a weaponoholic", Gato said to herself as she saw the looks on their faces.

"And they say I have a problem", Fizz commented as the others always got on her for usually making weapons.

"Got enough blasters", Ed asked as he grinned at Gato.

'Hey remember she lost three that one time", Loogie said in Gato's defense.

"Thank you', Gato thought as she smiled.

"At least you have some neat medical devices too", Deets said as she recalled seeing some on the way in.

"And we'll likely need them at some point", Burn commented. Soon Gato picked what she wanted and the Dojo crew got back to the Dojo where Gato started to set up both her room and her part of the shop.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo,_

"There all done", Gato said as she finished and joined the others, "So what's next?"

"Now it's time for you to start learning", Burn commented before all of them went to the training area. After Burn put Gato through the ropes, everyone set down and discussed some new formations for six people and Gato studied the formations for five people or less, "Don't think studying is going to do it all."

"Huh", Gato replied as she wasn't sure what Burn meant.

"You won't get a feel for it until you actually do it", Burn explained.

"Right", Gato said as she knew she was the rookie.

"Hey we've all been there", Ed commented as he recalled his first days at Dojo, "You'll catch on quick."

"Time to head back out", Deets said as she got up.

"Did we get an order", Gato asked.

"No, we need to get to the store", Deets answered. Everyone went with her to get what they needed and quickly got back to the Dojo.

"Let me check and see what we have left in the account", Burn said as he ran through the receipts, "Deets, did you get two different bottles of bubble bath?"

"I only got one", Deets replied.

"The other one was mine", Gato answered before she saw a look of surprise on Burn's face, "What?"

"Nothing", Burn started, 'It's just with the way you act, I thought you were as much a tomboy as Fizz."

"I am a tomboy, at least for the most part", Gato stated as she twirled her ponytail with her right hand, "I just like to find a balance between girly-girl and tomboy."

"Finally a middle of the road between me and Fizz", Deets thought as she remembered using the bottle at Gato's house. Everyone just smiled as Ed, Fizz and Loogie joined them before they decided to eat some dinner and go over the formations again.

"I can't believe how slow it's been today", Ed said as he looked at the clock that showed it to be eight P.M., "Not one call." Suddenly the Dojo alarm went off.

"You were saying", Deets joked as everyone ran to the computer. Everyone but Gato was surprised by the order.

"The air filtration system needs a new fusion orb", Burn asked.

"Didn't we help replace that before", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "That was the first time we ran into Spyker."

"Should it have run out so soon", Ed questioned.

"You mean you didn't know", Gato started to ask as she wondered why they were surprised.

"Know what", Deets asked.

"The orb in the air filtration system was being used to help with repairing the City", Gato answered, "Between, recharging the Construction-bots and other systems, I'm not surprised it's almost dead. Guess someone decided to keep that fact of how the orb was being used a secret."

"That makes sense", Fizz stated, "The orb would have to be generating over ten times its normal output."

"Well this is a good drop for Gato to nick her teeth on", Burn said before he faced everyone, "Let's power up." Soon, everyone was powered up and out of the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 5: Enroot to the power plant,_

"Alright we're close", Burn said as they approached the power plant, "Keep an eye out."

"Right", everyone said as they looked. Gato then noticed that Loogie had another of her bubble gum bombs and the friction-eliminator.

"Loogie", Gato shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"What", Loogie asked.

"Give her those", Burn said as he knew why Gato was worried. Loogie did so and Gato attached them to her belt. When they got to the orb, Fizz and Gato were surprised by what they saw.

"A type ten", the twins questioned as they looked it over.

"What's the prob", Burn asked.

"I thought these weren't in service yet", Fizz answered.

"It's just another orb right", Deets question.

"No", Gato replied, "This one is a lot more powerful than the one you all transported before."

"So no lowering the field to 50 percent", Ed asked as he recalled what they did last time.

"Absolutely not", Fizz answered, "Even though the field is strong enough that none of the heat can escape, if the field lowers we're fried."

"You lowered the field on a fusion orb", Gato questioned as she wasn't sure she heard right, "What on earth for?"

"It's a long story", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "A very long story." Gato didn't say anything more as they each attached an M-grab to the orb's container and started to move it. For the first 20 minutes, everything went smooth.

"Let's hope we don't have any problems", Deets stated.

"With the cred this drop's worth", Burn started, "Count on it."

"Hey guys", Gato called out as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah", Ed called back.

"Were the Knowns the ones who tried to jack the orb last time", Gato asked.

"How'd you know", Loogie asked, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Guess who's behind us."

"You have got to be kidding", Ed stated.

"Déjà vu anyone", Fizz asked before she saw a pie fly by her. Fizz then turned to see a Known about to fire again but get knocked out of the car by a plasma bolt. The tomboy turned to see it was Gato who fired, "Thanks."

"Right", Gato replied before she turned to Burn who couldn't see since he was in front of the orb, "Three cars."

"Alright, Loogie, Deets, Gato, you're with me. So stay with the orb. Ed, Fizz, try to hold them off", Burn ordered before he turned to Gato, "I'll stay in front, Deets take right, Loogie take left, and Gato you take the back since you can shoot back. Everyone then took their spots and followed formation until Ed and Fizz returned, "Get them?"

"Those three", Ed answered, "But more showed up."

"Every Known is town must be on this", Fizz stated.

"So what do we do", Gato asked.

"Have Kitty and Torch find us a route", Burn answered. Suddenly the two holo-grams appeared.

"I hate to tell you this", Torch started, "But there are a lot of Knowns ahead."

"Don't tell me", Deets started to say as she recalled last time.

"The best bet is through the sewers", Kitty replied.

"You're right Fizz, this is Déjà vu", Burn commented as he saw an entrance to the underground, "Everyone now." Fizz and the others followed Burn and continued until they were by a flow of reactive plasma, "Is the field holding?"

"It's a good thing they made the field stronger", Gato said as she checked the computer, "Any weaker and the heat would have set this place ablaze.

"We should be fine", Fizz added.

"What was that", Deets asked as she heard a noise.

"You know what's gonna happen", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "A group of Knowns are gonna appear and threaten us with fizzy water.

"Look out", Ed shouted before everyone jumped to the side to avoid the green liquid that was shot at them. The crew then turned to see a group of eight Knowns in front of them.

"You know Loogie", Deets started, "There are times I hate it when you're right

"Hello kids", one of the Knowns laughed, "We'll take that off your hands." The Known then saw Gato going for one of her blasters, "I wouldn't do that."

"Gato, he's right", Fizz said, "The shot might set off the plasma."

"Right", Gato responded as she knew she had gone off instinct.

"Fine you win", Ed said as he faced Gato, "Gato give them the BGB controller."

"BGB", Gato asked herself until it dawned on her, "The bomb." Gato then turned to the others and saw Burn give her the okay look before she detached the bomb from her belt and pressed the button, "Here." The one that appeared to be in charged caught the bomb.

'Thank you", the Known said before the bomb went off and covered the group in the bubble gum, binding them to the floor, "What?"

"I say that's a keeper", Loogie commented as he laughed and turned to Gato, 'Aren't you glad I brought one." Gato only smiled as she looked at him.

"We gonna have to make more of those", Burn said before he and the others saw something in the tunnel.

"What is that", Deets asked.

"Another Klown", Ed answered before the Klown came out with something in his hand.

"He's got a shock wave gun", Fizz stated before the Known fired and knocked the team away from the orb, before he attached the orb to an M-grab that was connected to a car. The Dojo watched as the Klowns got away.

"Now what", Deets asked, "That field makes it impossible to track right?"

"Don't worry", Gato stated, "I took the liberty of attaching a tracking device to the orb just in case."

"Good thinking", Burn said as everyone got up and followed the Orb and the Knowns out of the sewer and back onto the street, "Let's go." After a few minutes, the Dojo crew was right on the orb but Deets noticed something about the Known car.

"Are there S-rockets on that car", Deets asked before the car took off, leaving the couriers in the dust.

"Those were S-rockets", Burn stated as he coughed, "I should know."

"Don't remind me", Ed, Loogie, Fizz, and Deets replied as they remembered the last Grinder.

"So how are we going to catch up to them", Dr. Pinch asked.

"There's only one way", Ed stated to say as he turned to Gato, "Gato, I need you to use that friction-eliminator to help us all get up to them."

"You can't be serous", Gato commented.

"Why not", Deets asked.

"I told you, I haven't tested it yet", Gato answered, "And besides, I only designed it to be used by one person. There's no telling what could happen."

"I can tell you what will happen if you don't", Fizz stated.

"Yeah we lose the package", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Risk's part of the game Gato", Burn stated, "Now show me some magic."

"Okay but I need to be in the front", Gato said as she thought, "Why not? They trust me so I need to trust me."

"All yours", Burn said before Gato and him switched places. Gato then attached the device to her watch computer and set it to its maximum before the whole crew was covered by the field and started to increase in speed. All of them were caught off guard by the speed they were going, "Here they come." After a few seconds, the crew caught up with Knowns and Ed was able to cut the cable and attach his M-grab.

"Got it", Ed stated before the others attached their M-grabs to the orb's container, "So Torch, how fast were we going?"

"You wouldn't believe me", Torch answered.

"Kitty", Gato asked.

"Sorry, but I've got to agree with Torch", Kitty replied, "For some reason, the friction-eliminator not only canceled the effects of the air resistance, but also increased the output on your vehicle's engines. Also your watch is damaged so I'm gonna have to transfer to main computer at the Dojo."

"I didn't design it to do that", Gato stated as her inventions normally did just what she designed them to do. Gato then looked at Kitty, "Go on and get to the Dojo before something happens." Kitty then disappeared and the Dojo crew looked at each other.

"Hey, at least we've got the orb", Deets stated.

"And it doesn't look like those Knowns know it yet", Loogie added.

"Hey good work sis", Fizz said.

"Thanks", Gato responded as she looked at the device, "Looks like I fried the circuits."

"It did its job", Ed commented as he and the others knew that without it, they would have lost the orb.

"Well let's get this job done", Burn commented. The Dojo had no more trouble getting the orb to Zero City and heading back home.

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo,_

"So how does it feel to have finished your first run", Burn asked as they entered the Dojo and put their rides away.

"Feels good", Gato said as the crew deactivated their suits. Gato was about to head to the shop when Loogie stopped her.

"Didn't we forget to tell her something", Loogie asked.

"You're right", Deets said as she faced Gato, "Got to listen to DJ Dive." Fizz then turned on the radio and just in time.

"This is DJ Dive with the news", the voice on the radio started, "The Knowns came out in force tonight to try and stop Dojo from delivering a new fusion orb to the air filtration system in Zero City but Dojo came with a secret weapon. Their newest courier, Gato, was able to sent one Known flying and put some of them in a very sticky situation before the package was delivered. Like her sister, Fizz, she may be small but she can pack a punch. Dojo goes up five places while the Knowns go down six and on top of that have to pay big time for using illegal S-rockets. Good work Dojo."

"How did she know all that", Gato asked as Fizz turned the radio off.

"No one knows", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "And no one asks."

"Well it looks like you're the star", Deets commented.

"Maybe", Gato said as she blushed, "But Ed was the one who was able to get the orb back."

"And who got me there", Ed asked.

"Face it Gato", Burn started, "If we hadn't had you, we would have lost the drop."

"Thanks", Gato stated before she felt Fizz put an arm around her.

"Don't be so modest", Fizz said, "You did good for your first time."

"Don't think that since I can't feel your emotions, due to the inhibitor, that I can't see you want something", Gato joked, "So what is it?"

"Mind helping me get the rides fixed", Fizz asked as she removed her arm from Gato, "Since your friction-eliminator might have done something to the engines."

"Sure", Gato said, "Got to fix my watch computer anyway."

"How about this instead", Burn asked as he handed her a box. Gato then opened the box to find a red watch in it. One that was identical to the ones that Burn and the others wore.

"This is", Gato started to say, "I don't understand."

"We didn't tell you this but that drop was our test for you and you passed", Burn said as everyone showed their watches, "Besides if you're part of the crew, you got to have the gear and that watch is also a computer and a communicator."

"Thank you", Gato said as she took off her damaged watch and put her new one on before Kitty appeared.

"I'm in", Kitty stated, "It's nice in here."

"Okay", Gato said as she looked at the watch again before looking at the others.

"How about we get to those rides", Fizz asked.

"Sure", Gato answered before the twins left for the shop. Between the two of them it didn't take long to fix any damage. After that, the twins and the rest of the Dojo crew told each other good night and Gato left for her room. While she hadn't shown it, she was wiped out and just hit the bed before she covered up. "Not bad for my first day", Gato thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Is the second part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	3. Act 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:

●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.

●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.

●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 3**

_Part 1: Somewhere in space: A couple of weeks after the end of Act 2,_

"What is the stasis of the children", the Judge asked as the Council sat down.

"The children are almost ready", the Caretaker stated, "And the machine is almost ready to take its new role."

"Have they found the other part of the changer", the Peacemaker questioned, "I know the one called Dr. Hong gave the Guardian one part of it."

"They have not ", the Caretaker replied.

"Do you know where the other piece is", the Watcher asked as he knew the location of the item.

"When are you going to stop your attack on the Healer", the Historian questioned, "She's proven herself."

"Finding that item might say otherwise", the Watcher said.

"Watcher, you are the most negative, judgmental person I have ever", the Caretaker started to shout but was stopped by the Judge.

"Enough", the Judge said as he rose, "Watcher, I do not want to hear another word about this. Ami Hawkins, Gato, is the Healer and that is final. No she is not perfect, but who is? Caretaker, you need to control yourself. I know you care for the children, but losing your temper is not going to do a thing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes", both the Caretaker and Watcher said as they knew the Judge could remove them from the council. Soon the council dismissed leaving the Judge and the Historian alone.

"What do you think", the Judge asked, "Can she stand if she has to take them there?"

"Alone, no", the Historian answered, "That place holds so much pain. She must have one of the others with her. Let me ask something."

"About Watcher", the Judge asked, "If he does not stop, I will make him." With that, the two left for their posts.

* * *

_Part 2: Progress City,_

"So how much longer", Loogie asked as Gato and him were delivering an action figure to the old toy museum that was about to open.

"Shouldn't be much longer", Gato answered. It had been a couple of weeks since she had joined the Dojo and she had finally gotten a handle on the courier role even though she had lost a couple packages. Gato then saw a group of Twilighters ahead, just in front of the museum doors, "Trouble."

"These guys", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "What are we going to do?" Loogie then looked at Gato and had a plan, "Gato go ahead."

"What, what about you", Gato asked as she wasn't sure what Loogie was thinking.

"I'll distract them", Loogie said as he went ahead. Gato then jumped over a Twilighter and went inside the museum where she found the one in charge.

"Dojo Deliveries, you giver we deliver", Gato started, "One action figure for the Museum of Old Toys."

"Thank you young lady", the museum worker said as he took the package and gave Gato the cred, "Looks like your friend needs help."

"Thank you", Gato replied as she left, "Loogie lets go." Gato then threw a bubble gum bomb into the group of Twilighters as Loogie jumped away before the bomb went off and covered the rival couriers in gum.

"Good timing ", Loogie commented, "Ready to get back to the Dojo?"

"Yeah", Gato answered before they left the area, "Good thing I had you along."

"What are you talking about", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "You've taken care of deliveries by yourself."

"And lost some", Gato commented as she recalled some of the times she had lost a package.

"Who hasn't", Loogie asked as he laughed and he play tapped her on the arm, "Don't be so serious."

"You're right", Gato said as she smiled, "Thanks." Soon the two Dojo couriers were back at the Dojo where they were met by Ed and Deets, "Hey everyone."

"Hey", Ed replied, "How did it go?"

"Just fine", Gato said as she handed Ed the cred.

"Of course the Twilighters might say differently", Dr. Pinch added followed by Loogie, "Yeah, they're in a sticky mess. Are we ready for the Hover Squirrel Stomp tonight?"

"As soon as we get freshened up", Deets replied, "But we still have a couple of hours before it starts."

"So where's Burn and Fizz", Gato asked as she didn't see her twin or her twin's boyfriend.

"I think they're in the training area", Ed stated.

"You might not want to go in there", Deets stated, "They can get a little carried away."

"It can't be that bad", Gato said as she left before she entered the training area and found Burn and Fizz going at each other, "This should be fun." Gato just stood in the door way while she watched.

"Had enough yet", Burn panted as Fizz and him had been sparring for awhile.

"You wish", Fizz joked as she grinned, "Just admit that you were wrong."

"I wasn't wrong", Burn said, "Your last gadget was a problem waiting to happen."

"Now I know why I never see them argue", Gato thought as she continued to watch, "Need to remember this."

"Come on Fizz", Burn started, "I know all of your moves and you know all of mine."

"No you don't", Fizz said as she ran before she started to flip in the air and knock Burn out of the ring, "I win."

"When did you learn that", Burn asked as he was caught off guard by Fizz's acrobatic move.

"I've been practicing", Fizz answered before she felt a hand come on her.

"Someone's been using my training program", Gato stated. Fizz then turned her head and saw her twin before she let out a couple of nervous laughs.

"Yeah I kinda did", Fizz said before she turned to Burn and helped him up.

"Either way you won", Burn sighed as he had lost to her again, "Doesn't mean you're right."

"What ever", Fizz said as she smiled before she saw the others come into the room, "Hey."

"Hey", Deets, Ed, and Loogie said back as they could tell by the look on Burn's face that he had lost. Gato then noticed that Ed was messing with one of his items.

"What's that", Gato asked.

"This was something that Dr. Hong gave me", Ed explained, "Problem is that this is one half of it." Ed then handed the girl the device before the crew saw the look on Gato's face, "What's wrong?"

"You know something", Deets asked.

"I might know where the other half of this is", Gato stated as she thought, "The caretaker or whoever hid these items has a sick sense of humor." Then Gato looked at Ed, "Let me go to my room and check something."

"Okay", Ed said before Gato went and had Kitty appear.

"I overheard", Kitty stated, "You can't be serious."

"Do I have a choice", Gato asked, "Ed has to have those items."

"Fine", Kitty replied even though she did not like the idea, "But we have no idea how you'll react."

"I'll be fine", Gato stated. After a few minutes, Gato came out of her room and met Fizz who had just came out of hers looking refreshed, "Feel better?"

"Yes", Fizz answered.

"Good", Gato said as she smiled, "Come on, I might know where one of Ed's items are." The twins then joined the others in the living room where everyone was waiting to hear what Gato had to say.

"So do you have an idea where it is", Ed asked.

"Yeah", Gato answered as she looked away.

"What is it", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "It can't be that bad."

"I think", Gato started before she took a deep breath, "I think the other half of that item is in Toola's lab."

"What", Ed asked as he thought he hadn't heard right.

"Are you sure", Fizz questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure", Gato started, "I remember seeing something like what Ed showed me when Toola used me for his experiments. If we go now, we might be able to get back in time for the party."

"Are you going to be ok", Deets asked as she was worried about Gato seeing that part of her past.

"I'll be fine", Gato answered, "Besides, I'm the only one here who knows the layout of the building."

"Lets go then", Burn said before the crew powered up and left.

* * *

_Part 3: Toola's lab, _

It took the greater part of an hour, but the crew finally made it to the lab that had been the place of Gato's pain. As Burn, Ed, and Fizz had got off their rides and Deets and Loogie powered theirs down, Gato looked for the passage that she had used to escape.

"Found it", Gato said before the others joined her, "We can enter here."

"Why don't we just use the front door", Loogie asked.

"The place does look abandoned", Burn added.

"Toola might have put traps there", Gato explained as Kitty appeared, "Anything?"

"Nothing so far", Kitty started, "But something could be fooling with my scans."

"Right", Gato said, "Let's go." The crew followed Gato in until they were in what appeared to be a generator room. Gato then checked the door to the hallway and looked, "All clear."

"I hope you don't think you're going by yourself", Deets said.

"I'll be fine", Gato said as she felt like they were being silly.

"Unless you suffer a panic attack", Fizz commented, "This place might do that."

"Fizz, I'll", Gato started to say before Burn raised his hand and cut her off.

"No one is going alone", Burn said, "We'll go in three groups. Fizz and I will take the third floor, Loogie and Ed will take the second floor, and Deets and Gato will take the first floor. After that, we can check the basement levels. Got it?"

"Right", everyone replied except for Gato.

"Fine", Gato said as she had wanted to be alone. Soon the crew split up into their groups and went to their floors leaving Gato and Deets alone.

"So where do we start", Deets asked.

"Best place to start would be at the front door and move to the stairs in back", Gato answered before the girls left the generator room and traveled to the entrance.

"Looks like there's no one here even though the power is still on", Deets said as she looked around, "Wonder why, Toola couldn't have been working alone."

"He didn't", Gato replied as she scanned the area, "They likely went into hiding after we beat Toola."

"You ok", Deets asked as she looked at the small girl, "You've been breathing heavily for awhile."

"I just want to find Ed's item and get out of here", Gato said as she looked up, "Don't worry."

"Okay", Deets said even though she knew Gato was lying. After awhile, the girls had checked most of the first floor and were at a room marked animal holding area. Deets followed Gato into the room where the younger girl stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I'll take the left side of the room and you take right", Gato replied, "We can meet back here." Deets only shook her head before the girls parted and Gato was left to herself, "Sorry Deets but I have to go here alone."

* * *

_Part 4: Toola's lab second floor,_

"Found anything", Ed asked Loogie as they checked what appeared to be a security room.

"Nothing", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Toola might have taken it with him."

"I hope not", Ed said before he looked around, "Hey Torch." Ed waited for a moment but Torch didn't show up, "Torch?"

"This could be a problem", Dr. Pinch commented followed by Loogie, "Better call Gato."

"Right", Ed said before he brought up his watch, "Gato come in."

"I'm here", Gato voice sounded, "What's wrong?"

"I can't get a hold of Torch", Ed explained, "See if Kitty is alright." Ed then waited until Gato replied.

"No luck Ed", Gato stated, "Something must be affecting them."

"I'll call Burn and let him know", Ed said before he switched to Burn, "Burn come in."

"Let me guess, no Torch and Kitty", Burn let out.

"How did you know", Ed asked as he knew it couldn't have been a guess.

"Fizz just picked up a strange energy reading", Burn commented, "She thinks that it might be some sort of anti-holo-gram device and that it was just activated. Be careful."

"We will", Ed stated before he rejoined Loogie and continued to search.

* * *

_Part 5: Toola's lab third floor,_

"Any luck", Burn asked as he watched Fizz look through the computer in Toola's office.

"Nothing about what might be affecting Torch and Kitty", Fizz answered, "However I did find something on Ed's item."

"Like what", Burn questioned.

"Toola found the item and brought it here for study because of its energy reading", Fizz explained, "According to the records, it's in a section of the basement level."

"I'll contact the others and let them know", Burn stated before he looked at Fizz's face, "What?"

"I just found Gato's file", Fizz stated as she opened it. Fizz then saw some of the pictures of what happened to her twin and ran into the bathroom. Burn could tell she was throwing up and ran to her side.

"Fizz", Burn called out as he stood next to her, "Something you wish not to have seen."

"You know how Gato called Toola a demon", Fizz asked before she looked at Burn, "That was an understatement." Fizz then forced herself back to the computer and continued to look with Burn having his hand on her shoulder.

"No wonder Gato wanted Toola dead", Burn stated as he saw the photos, "That guy was sick."

"And according to the records she wasn't the only one", Fizz said, "But for some reason the records just end prematurely." Fizz then tried to contact Gato, "Gato come in." Fizz and Burn started to worry when they heard no response.

"I'll call Deets", Burn said before he did so, "Deets, you there?"

"I'm here", Deets answered, "What's wrong?"

"Where are you and where's Gato", Burn asked.

"We're in the animal holding area", Deets started, "Gato's on the other side of the room. Why?"

"Listen, we found where the item is but we also found Gato's file", Fizz stated, "She's not as fine as she said she was."

"I'll go check on her than", Deets said, "So where's the item?"

"In the basement", Burn answered.

"We'll meet you there", Deets said before she cut off.

"Gato is not going to like the fact that you know what happened here", Burn commented.

"I know", Fizz said as she turned off the computer and left with Burn, "I know why she wanted to come here alone."

"Why's that", Burn asked as he put an arm around her.

"She's like me", Fizz started, "She doesn't like to show weakness."

"I see", Burn commented as they walked to the staircase and started to walk down.

* * *

_Part 6: Toola's lab first floor,_

"Gato", Deets called out as she looked for the girl until she found her in one of the cages on her knees. As Deets walked closer she found that Gato was hugging an old, dirty blanket and saw the tears running down the girl's face, "Gato?"

"Don't look at me", Gato mumbled as she cried.

"What", Deets asked as she had not heard Gato clearly.

"I said don't look at me", Gato shouted, "Leave me alone." Deets didn't say anything as she got on her knees and listened, "Lala, Lala, I'm sorry."

"This was", Deets thought as she looked around and understood that they were in the cage of the one creature that had been kind to Gato. Deets then put her arms around the small girl who tried to get loose, "Gato don't fight me. What happened was not your fault."

"I know, Fizz has told me that", Gato panted as she tried to catch her breath, "I feel so stupid."

"Why", Deets asked as she tried to calm Gato down.

"I should have known that coming here would do this", Gato explained as she felt Deets hug her.

"You know Gato, you once asked me what I thought your greatest flaw was", Deets stated.

"You never answered", Gato replied.

"You won't let go", Deets started, "You hold onto the past, you blame yourself for everything. You try to be perfect and when you fail, like if you lose a drop, you kick yourself. Gato you're going to make mistakes, you're going to mess up, but you have to forgive yourself. If you don't, you're never going to really be happy." Gato didn't say anything as she felt Deets put her head on her shoulder, "Trust me, I know."

"You mean from when you worked for Bedlam", Gato asked.

"Yeah", Deets responded, "I remember how I hated myself for what I did, but I learned to let it go."

"I guess you're right", Gato said as she let go of the blanket and dried her eyes, "Thanks."

"Any time", Deets said as she brought Gato to her feet, "Come on, Fizz found where the item was." Gato then followed Deets until she grabbed the older girl's arm, "What's wrong?"

"Deets can I ask you something", Gato questioned as she looked up, "I was wondering if I could call you sis like Fizz does." Gato then saw Deets lower herself until the girls were eye to eye.

"Sure you can", Deets said as she winked, "I could use another sister." Deets then gave the girl a hug, "Feel better sis?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks sis", Gato said as she returned the hug, "Better call the others."

"I'll start with Ed", Deets stated, "Hey Ed, where are you?"

"We just linked up with Burn and Fizz", Ed started before the girls heard the others.

"Guys", Gato asked as she brought up her watch.

"Deets, Gato", I just had a vision", Ed stated, "There's something…" Gato and Deets then heard Ed and others scream before the transmission cut out.

"What the snap", Deets said before something broke through the floor, knocking the girls down, and grabbed her, "Gato!"

"Deets", Gato screamed as she saw the older girl get dragged into the darkness below. Gato then got on her feet and ran to the hole in the floor, "Deets! That thing must have the others." Gato then ran to the stair case where she found Loogie on the floor, "Loogie?"

"What", Loogie asked as he got up, "Gato, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but something has Deets", Gato answered, "What happened?"

"Something came out of the floor and I was knocked down the stairs", Loogie explained followed by Dr. Pinch, "Where are Ed, Deets, and Burn?"

"That thing must have them", Gato commented as she looked at the stairs to the basement, "Let's go." The two couriers then walked down the stair case until they were at a door, "It's locked, Loogie back up." As Loogie did so, Gato drew one of her blasters and fired at the lock. As the lock fell apart, the door creaked open.

"Now that's what I call a key", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "This is no time to joke."

"He's right", Gato stated even though she couldn't believe she was agreeing with a puppet, "Grab your light, and come on." Loogie followed Gato into the basement and started to walk around before he stepped on something.

"What was that", Loogie asked before they turned their lights to the floor and discovered the dead bodies that were there, "Ah, dead people!"

"They look like they've been dead for months", Dr. Pinch commented as he and Loogie found the light switch. The lights did nothing but increase the level of horror as Gato looked and saw all of the decomposing bodies.

"It looks like some died of physical attack, but some look like they died of fright", Gato stated before she found a note next to a body that looked like it had tried to claw its way out of the room.

"What's that", Loogie asked.

"Hopefully something that can explain what we're up against", Gato stated before she read the note out loud, "What have we done? How long have we been the toys of that thing? Even now it pretends to have trouble getting into this room while it holds the door to the first floor shut. This all started after Toola left and that object started to glow. Did he know what was going to happen or is he controlling that thing. Or is it possible that Tifa was right and that thing is the result of the experiments we conducted, the emotions of those we used put together and twisted. Already, most of us are dead and the rest of us are stuck in here with no way out. We never should have let Toola take those four super solders with him; no we never should have done what we did in the first place. If Ami were here, I'm sure she would get a kick out of this or she would be with that thing. Now my only…"

"Why did you stop", Loogie asked.

"That's all there is", Gato answered, "So they never left?" Gato then looked at those who had in life hurt her before she noticed the hole where it looked like another door had been before she turned back to Loogie, "What could do this and did he mean Ed's item when he said object?"

"Only one way to find out", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "Gato behind you!"

"What", Gato said as she turned back to the hole before she saw something grab her and pull her into the darkness while she heard Loogie and Dr. Pinch call her name. Suddenly Gato stopped in a lit up area and looked to see a black formless object in front of her. As she looked down, she saw she was high in the air and could see the Ed, Deets, Fizz, and Burn on the ground and apparently knocked out, "Guys?"

"They cannot hear you", a female voice said. Gato could see that it was coming from the form that held her.

"What, what are you", Gato asked.

"I am the result of the pain that was created in this place", the form answered, "I am those you left behind."

"Those I what", Gato questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"You know of what I speak", the form said, "When you left the second time, Toola increased the suffering of the other people that were being used. Because of you, others went through things worse than death."

"That can't be", Gato said as she tried to get loose, "I was the only one that was still alive."

"That is not the truth", the form started, "They did not die until you fled. However, their pain and suffering live on in me."

"That can't be", Gato stated, "Emotion can't take physical form."

"Normally that might be true", the form said as it opened up what appeared to be its chest and revealed the other half of Ed's item, "However this object took those emotions and formed me but trapped me here in this place. Now I will give those who were hurt the justice they deserve."

"The fact that you killed the people here isn't enough", Gato asked.

"It is not", the form shouted, "Toola is still free and you still live. You have been out in the light while they had to suffer. Now you and your friends will pay." Gato then saw dark colored beams leave the creature and hit the four couriers on the ground before she heard their screaming.

"What are you doing to them", Gato screamed.

"They are facing their worst nightmares, their darkest fears", the form answered, "Mostly centered around one called Bedlam."

"Wait", Gato cried out, "I'm the one you want, the one you have a score to settle with. Let them go."

"I will not", the form stated, "However you will share the same fate." The form then let out another beam, which hit Gato and sent her into her nightmare.

"What", Gato asked as she found herself standing in what looked like her room when she was in the lab. Suddenly she saw the others and her parents but noticed the look on their faces, "What's going on?"

"Well if it isn't the little monster", the Burn in front of her said. Gato then heard them say one thing about her after another.

"You're a mistake", her parents said, "You're not our daughter."

"You're not my sister", Fizz stated, "You weren't even meant to be born."

"You've been nothing but a problem", Deets added, "You don't deserve to have the name Gato or to be part of the Dojo."

"You helped Bedlam", Loogie noted followed by Dr. Pinch, "You've been a bad girl."

"Yeah, thanks to you we lost Ol'skool", Ed commented, "You may have helped kill him just like you helped kill your friends and Lala."

"This isn't real", Gato stated as she held her head and closed her eyes, "None of this is real. None of you are real."

"Keep telling yourself that Ami", a voice said causing Gato to look up and see Kitty. Gato then saw those wearing her friends' and family's faces turn into monsters and start to close in. Gato backed up until she felt a hand touch her. Gato turned and saw it was the Toola in his enhanced form.

"Hello my pet", Toola said as he picked her up by her neck and held her in the air, "I knew you would come back. Come on out." Gato then saw others appear, those that she knew had been used as well.

"This is not real", Gato thought to herself as she closed her eyes, "This is what Fizz and Deets tried to tell me and I didn't listen. This is all that I've kept inside." Suddenly Gato started to feel the tentacle that had her and not Toola's hand. Gato forced herself to open her eyes and found that the nightmare had ended, "What?"

"What is this", the form questioned, "Why are you not affected?" Gato looked down to see Loogie below and could see that the form was hitting him with its beams but was not hurting him.

"Loogie", Gato said as she came to her senses, "He's not being affected?" Gato then felt the tentacle loosen and saw that Ed, Burn, Deets, and Fizz were coming to as well, "Of cource, this thing is concentrating so much on Loogie that it's forgetting about us. Gato moved a bit until she could grab one of her blasters and fired. The form screamed from the pain and let Gato fall before her suit inflated and allowed her to land safely. "Guys", Gato called out as she ran to them, "Are you okay?"

"What happened", Fizz asked.

"Good question", Burn added.

"What is that", Ed asked as he saw the form.

"Your item took all the pain and suffering of those who Toola had experimented on and created that thing", Gato explained, "It's torment incarnate. As for Fizz's question, it caused us to see our worst nightmares and fears."

"Then how did we get out", Deets asked.

"Thank Loogie later", Gato answered, "For some reason, he wasn't affected." Suddenly Loogie landed beside the rest of the crew.

"Hey everyone", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Look out!" Everyone then watched in horror as Gato was picked up and brought to what appeared to be a female face forming.

"No", the form's new face screamed, "You will not get away. Even if your friends do, you will not."

"Wait", Gato started, "I know you want to kill me, but I want to say that I'm sorry."

"What", the face asked before it saw the tears running down Gato's face, "What is this?"

"I wish I had known about the others", Gato said, "If, If I had known, I would have tried to rescue them." Gato then looked right into the form's eyes as it brought her closer, "I may not understand your combined pain, but I understand the pain of those that Toola and others hurt. That's why you're like this, why you wanted to hurt me and the others. It's because that is all you know, deep down you want to be free of it. Let me help you."

"Stop it", the form screamed, "You don't mean what you say."

"Peirce into my mind again", Gato said, "You'll see." The form then hit her with another beam, but instead of creating a nightmare, the form found Gato waiting for her in her mind, "Do you see?" Gato then saw the form shape itself to look like Gato's younger self.

"How can you be so forgiving", the form asked as it looked up since Gato was now bigger than her, "After what I did."

"Because I also did bad things when I was filled with hate and pain", Gato answered as she hugged the smaller her, "I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry", the form cried, "I don't want this pain anymore."

"How can I", Gato started to ask.

"Remove the item from me", the form said before Gato came back to reality and began to walk on a bridge that the form had created. Gato noticed the tears that appeared to be falling from the creature's face.

"Is that thing crying", Deets asked as the others watched Gato walk up to the form's cheat.

"Looks like it", Ed answered.

"Gato be careful", Fizz called out. Gato then reached into the void and grabbed the item and started to pull it out.

"Wait", the form said, 'There is one thing you should know."

"Yes", Gato replied.

"The emotions of your friends Mike, Lisa, and Kelly do not reside in me and neither does Lala's", the form stated.

"But they died here and Lala was experimented on", Gato responded, "How could they not be part of you?"

"I wish I could answer your question", the form said, "Please free me."

"Rest in peace", Gato said before she removed the item and was brought down to the others as the form disappeared. Gato then handed the item to Ed, "Here."

"Thanks", Ed said as he took the item, "Is that thing?"

"It's free now", Gato stated, "Free from the pain that was used to create it."

"But why did it attack us", Fizz asked.

"Pain, torment, and sadness were all it knew", Gato started, "That and it wanted me more than anything else."

"But you got it to stop", Deets pointed out.

"I could see its sadness", Gato stated, "In the end, it just wanted to be free from its torment." Gato then looked at Burn, Ed, Fizz, and Deets and could tell they were thinking about what they had been through, "Bedlam right?"

"Yeah", the four responded.

"Toola", Fizz asked.

"Him and other things", Gato replied, "If Loogie had not been here, we'd be dead by now." Gato then looked to Loogie, "How come you weren't affected anyway?"

"Beats me", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Who cares? Let's just be glad that he was." Everyone just knotted as they agreed, at least for now.

"I just hope this is worth it", Ed said as he held the item.

"No joke", Burn stated, "Let's get out of here." Suddenly the crew heard a voice appear.

"Self-destruction sequence has been activated", the voice said, "Please find the closest exit and evacuate the building."

"You have got to be kidding", Burn, Ed, Fizz, Gato, and Deets said together.

"I told you not to mess with that button", Dr. Pinch said as it looked at Loogie, "But no you couldn't listen."

"What button", Fizz asked. Loogie then led the rest of the crew to the computer he had found in the basement, "Loogie what did you do?"

"Who cares", Deets asked, "We have to get out of here." The crew then ran up to the first floor and out of the door just in time to get their rides and escape before the lab blew up.

"Loogie are you nuts", Burn asked.

"You could have got us killed", Ed pointed out.

"Guys wait", Gato started, "It might have been a good thing that he did that."

"How so", Fizz asked.

"No one will be able to use the information from there to hurt anyone else", Gato answered.

"So are you going to be okay", Deets questioned.

"Yeah", Gato said as she looked at her watch, "I don't think we're going to make it to the party."

"We can go tomorrow night", Burn stated, "It was a several night deal." Suddenly Torch and Kitty appeared and looked glad to see the crew, "Where have you two been?"

"After you all went into the lab, something kept us from appearing", Torch explained.

"Are you all okay", Kitty asked, "What happened?"

"Don't ask", Burn, Ed, Fizz, Gato, and Deets said in unison. After that, the Dojo crew made it back home and went to their rooms. While Gato tried to sleep, the memory of what she had been through kept her awake.

"I know Burn's going to kill me for breaking curfew but maybe some T.V. will help", Gato said to herself as she grabbed her cat doll and blanket before she walked out into the living room. Much to her surprise, she found Burn, Ed, Deets, and Fizz on the couch already watching the television. The four then turned and saw her.

"Hey", Ed and Fizz said.

"Couldn't sleep either huh", Burn asked.

"Want to join us", Deets asked. Gato only knotted before she sat down between Fizz, who was sitting next to Burn, and Deets, who was sitting next to Ed, before she covered herself with her blanket. After that, the five couriers watched T.V. until all of them had feel asleep next to each other hoping that tomorrow would make up for what they had been through that night.

* * *

Is the third part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. The story should really heat up in the next chapter or the one after. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	4. Act 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:

●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.

●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.

●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 4**

_Part 1: Dojo: The morning after the end of Act 3,_

"Gato", a voice called out, waking the girl up. Gato opened her eyes to find it was Fizz who had apparently been the first one off of the couch.

"Good morning", Gato responded as she saw Burn, Ed, and Deets getting up.

"What time is it", Deets asked.

"About seven", Burn answered as he started to notice a smell appearing, "What is that?"

"Is Loogie making breakfast", Ed questioned.

"He was the only one who was able to sleep normally last night", Gato pointed out. Gato then left her cat doll and blanket on the couch with the others' blankets before the five couriers went into the kitchen and found Loogie working on the stove before he turned and faced them.

"Good morning", Loogie said.

"What are you doing", Burn asked.

"I thought I would make everyone pancakes", Loogie explained followed by Dr. Pinch, "Since you all went through who knows what last night."

"Thanks Loogie, that's nice of you", Gato said causing the others to look at her strangely, "What?"

"Have you tasted Loogie's cooking before", Fizz asked as she remembered some Loogie's earlier attempts.

"No", Gato answered as she hadn't, "It can't be that bad"

"Wanna bet", Ed, Deets, and Burn said before Loogie brought the first plate.

"Gato would you try one please", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We worked really hard on them."

"Sure", Gato answered before she sat down and put butter and syrup on the pancake before she cut it up and brought a piece up to her mouth. Everyone else, including Loogie, looked as Gato put the piece of pancake into her mouth and crewed on it. Everyone noticed the surprised look on Gato's face.

"Well", everyone asked.

"This is so good", Gato stated, as she thought it was one of the best pancakes she had ever tasted, causing everyone's jaws to drop, "You guys have to try this." Burn and the others then sat down as Loogie brought them theirs before he sat down as well. Gato noticed the looks on the others' faces, "Come on and try it, you'll like it." Fizz and the others did and to their surprise it was good.

"Loogie, I'm impressed", Burn said.

"These are good", Ed added.

"No question", Fizz also added.

"None at all", Deets said.

"I think some people owe someone an apology", Gato stated as she thought that the others hadn't been fair.

"We're sorry", everyone else said to Loogie.

"Don't worry about it", Loogie laughed, "So are you all ready for tonight?"

"After last night, I need a break", Deets stated. Gato, Ed, Burn, and Fizz just shook their heads in agreement.

"We'll work until two", Burn started, "After that we can get ready." After everyone had eaten, they got cleaned up and got to work.

* * *

_Part 2: Somewhere in space,_

"The other half of the Changer did what", the Judge asked as he wasn't sure the he had heard right. Everyone on the council was at a loss to explain what had occurred in Toola's lab, "Watcher, did you know of this or cause it to happen?"

"Are you out of your mind, of course I did not know", the Watcher stated, "I'm at a loss as well. Another question should be how that creature avoided our sight."

"It was fortunate that the Healer was able to stop that creature", the Historian pointed out, "If she had not, the rest of the children might have been killed."

"Even I have to agree", the Watcher said surprising everyone.

"Are you finally giving the Healer a chance", the Caretaker questioned. The watcher only looked at her.

"While the Healer might have ended that matter", the Judge started, "This creates new problems."

"Agreed", the Peacemaker said, "For one, the children will want an explanation for how the item could have done what it did and then there is the matter of the Joker. The Healer still wonders why he wasn't affected by the creature's telepathic attack. She may discover the truth."

"The children know that the items can be used for good or evil", The Caretaker stated, "In either case, I will answer most of their questions tonight."

"I take it as you plan to let them enjoy that gathering before you show the Changer's purpose", the Watcher said, "You know how long it will take for the charge up."

"One day will make no difference", Caretaker pointed out, "Besides, the least we can do is allow them to have as many happy memories as possible in case we have to use our last resort option."

"I hope it does not go that far", the Judge commented as he knew what the Caretaker meant, "Very well Caretaker let the children have their fun but no later than tomorrow."

"Understood", the Caretaker replied before the council dismissed and left for their posts.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo several hours later,_

"Come on sis is that the best you've got", Fizz asked as she and Gato sparred. The Dojo had had three big drops that day; Fizz and Gato had taken one, Ed and Deets had taken another, and Burn and Loogie took the third one. The twins had finished first and after getting back to the Dojo had decided to go at each other as they had been wanting to see how they compared.

"I was about to say the same thing", Gato replied as she threw a punch which Fizz stopped only making Gato smile, "How long have you been using my training program anyway?"

"Since you installed it", Fizz answered, "Anything in the training computer is open to everyone." The twins continued for a while, however stopped when they saw Ed and Deets come in.

"Don't stop on our account", Deets stated before the four saw Kitty and Torch appear.

"What's up", Ed asked.

"We just wanted to remind you that Torch and me are going to that holo-gram convention tonight", Kitty explained.

"So we'll be gone for a while", Torch added.

"Thanks for reminding us", Gato replied, "Have fun." The holo-gram and holo-pet just gave a smile before they left.

"Holo-gram convention", Deets asked.

"It's new", Fizz started, "As holo-grams become more human, it was bound to happen." Fizz then turned to see Burn and Loogie enter the room, "Hey guys, how'd it go?"

"If you four did fine, we're three for three", Burn answered. The twins, Ed, and Deets told Burn that it went fine with their drops.

"We should have a lot of cred then", Loogie pointed out.

"We should", Burn responded as he looked at Fizz and Gato who had clearly been sweating, "Better get cleaned up and ready to party." The group then left for their rooms and took turns with the shower. After showering, Gato decided on wearing a turquoise t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. As Gato finished getting dressed and was about to fix her hair back into a ponytail she heard a knock on her door,

"Come in." Gato said before she saw Deets come into her room wearing a pink shirt with black pants, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were coming", Deets explained.

"I was just about to fix my hair", Gato stated.

"Mind if I do it", Deets asked, "You know, have some sister time."

"I did spent time with one sister", Gato started, "It's only fair to spent time with my other one. Sure." Gato then sat down on a footstool while Deets sat on the bed and began to comb the younger girl's hair.

"Your hair is a lot silkier than Fizz's", Deets commented as she felt it, "Of course that could be from the brands of shampoo you two use."

"Thank you", Gato replied as she felt Deets work. Other than herself, the only one who ever fixed her hair was Kitty.

"You're welcome", Deets said as she finished forming the ponytail before she noticed a note that Gato had in her hand, "What's that?"

"A note I found on one of the dead bodies in the lab", Gato answered as she read the last complete line, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Deets asked as she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Do you think that a couple of months ago I would have gotten a kick out of seeing them pay for what they did", Gato asked.

"Where did that come from", Deets questioned as she did not like what she was hearing. Gato then handed her the note and she saw the line, "No you wouldn't have and even if you could have, you're no longer that person Gato." Deets then wrapped her arms around Gato, "You know it's harder to tell the difference between you and Fizz now than it was when we first met."

"How's that", Gato asked.

"Before your face reflected a darker personality that I've seen melt away over time", Deets started as she held the ponytail, "Now the only real way to tell the difference between you two is this ponytail and Fizz's hair band."

"Thanks sis", Gato said as she was glad to hear those words but still felt down. Suddenly she felt Deets pick her up and throw her onto the bed before the older girl started to tickle her, "Deets stop it, stop it that tickles."

"Not until you cheer up", Deets laughed as she continued to tickle the smaller girl's stomach and sides.

"Okay", Gato let out as she tried in vain to stop laughing, "I give, I give." Deets then stopped and gave Gato some space, "I guess I needed that."

"What sisters are for", Deets stated as she giggled.

"Just remember that if I do it to you", Gato joked, "Be careful, I might do it in front of Ed and I know you don't want your boyfriend to see that." Deets knew that Gato was revering to the fact Ed and her had started to date a week before Bedlam's attack but had not told anyone until recently. Deets only grinned as she left, even though she wondered if Gato would make good on her threat. As Deets left for the living room, she saw Loogie walk past her and found that Ed, Fizz, and Burn were hiding in a corner.

"What are you doing", Deets asked.

"Shh", the three said as they pulled her to the side.

"I think Loogie's going to do it", Ed stated before the four listened.

"Dr. Pinch I don't know", Loogie said as he walked up to the door to Gato's room.

"The worst that can happen is that she says no", Dr. Pinch said, "Trust me."

"For once he's serious about something", Burn said as they continued to listen.

"Think she'll say yes", Deets asked as even she wondered.

"Quite", Fizz ordered even though she knew the little girl inside her was giggling.

"Here goes", Loogie said before he knocked on the door.

"Who is it", Gato called out before she opened the door, "Hey Loogie. What's up?"

"Hey Gato", Loogie started before he paused, "Listen, I was wondering…"

"Yes", Gato asked as Loogie stopped.

"Well you know, Burn and Fizz are going together as a couple as are Ed and Deets", Loogie stated, "So I was wondering…." Loogie stopped for a moment to muster his courage, "Would you be my date for the party?"

"Did he just ask me to be his date", Gato asked herself. Even though she had become good friends with Loogie, she would have never guessed that he would ask her out.

"This might take a moment", Deets stated.

"Sure I will", Gato answered causing Burn, Ed, Deets, and Fizz's jaws to drop from the surprise of how quickly she had answered.

"Really", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "You two know you're being watched right?"

"Yes really silly", Gato answered smiling and acting as if she hadn't heard Dr. Pinch until she looked in the others' direction, "Of course four people might find themselves covered in bubble gum for spying. Gato then heard the four run off.

"And they say I'm bad", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "We will need to keep an eye on them."

"Once again I find myself agreeing with that puppet", Gato thought as she walked closer to Loogie, "How long have you been planning to ask me?"

"Well I", Loogie stuttered before Gato put a finger to his lips.

"Never mind", Gato said as she wondered what the others were thinking.

"She said yes", Fizz questioned as she wondered where it might go. "Do you think?"

"Right now I'm more worried about her bringing a bubble gum bomb", Ed stated.

"I'm sure she was only joking", Burn commented even though he wasn't 100 percent sure.

"Here they come", Deets said to shut the three up before Gato and Loogie came into the room, "So you two are going together huh?" Deets only saw the two raise an eyebrow before they smiled.

"We better get going", Fizz said as she looked at the clock and found it to be almost seven.

"Right", Burn commented, "We'll take the bus." The crew then left for the bus stop, planning to let nothing stop them from having a good time.

* * *

_Part 4: _Hover Squirrel Stomp,

"This place is bigger than what they used the last time there was a stomp", Fizz commented as the crew entered the building.

"How in the world could the Hover Squirrels afford to pay for all this", Loogie asked.

"For one they have a lot more cred then they need", Gato started, "For another, they brought this place after Bedlam's attack."

"That explains it", Ed commented.

"Who cares", Deets asked, "Let's just have fun. Especially you Gato since this is your first party. "

"She's right", Burn added before the crew broke up into their groups and went in different directions. Ed and Deets went right to the dance floor.

"You want to start here", Ed asked.

"You owe me a dance from last time", Deets said.

"Hey I gave you a dance after we got my Plasma Boost", Ed replied before he saw Deets come up so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry about anything right now. Just have fun", Deets said softly as their last couple of dates had shown that Ed was worried about a lot, mostly Ol'skool.

"Okay", Ed replied before the two started to dance.

"Glad to see he's relaxed", Burn stated as he looked to Fizz, "Ready to get in there and show those two how it's done?"

"I knew you were going to ask that", Fizz stated as she looked around for Gato before she felt a hand on her.

"Don't worry", Burn said, "Gato is probably being a little shy since she's not used to being around so many people. Loogie will take care of that."

"You're right", Fizz replied before she finished her soda and followed Burn onto the dance floor before they started to go at it."

"When did you learn to dance Fizz", Deets asked as she was surprised by how good Fizz was doing.

"Just call it a benefit of using Gato's training program", Fizz answered as she continued to move with Burn while wondering where her twin was.

"This may have not been a good idea", Gato said to herself as she had lost Loogie and felt nervous with all the people around her. Gato decided to sit down and stay out of sight.

"There you are", Loogie called out as he found her, "Sorry about that." Loogie then noticed the look on Gato's face, "You okay?"

"I just feel out of place", Gato admitted, "I'm not used to being around so many people." Gato then looked at Loogie and started to feel guilty, "I sorry, I know I'm not being a good date."

"Don't feel bad", Loogie started as he helped her get up, "Just relax, get silly, and have some fun."

"He's right", Dr. Pinch added, "Just remember that everyone is here to have a good time. No one expects you to be Miss Perfect."

"I guess you're right", Gato said as she started to hear some music she liked and noticed the people dancing, "Loogie would you dance with me?"

"Sure", Loogie answered before the two walked to the dance floor and started to move.

"Decided to join us", Fizz and Deets asked as the three Dojo girls ran into each other.

"Was just waiting for the right beat", Gato replied as her and Loogie danced. After the first few rounds of dancing was done, the crew joined up and went to the game room for the contests.

"Having fun", Loogie asked as looked at his date.

"More than I was expecting", Gato admitted as she smiled.

"Good to hear", Deets stated as she had been worried about Gato for a while.

"So are we ready to show that Dojo is good at more than just delivery", Burn asked.

"Bring it on", Ed replied.

"What's first", Fizz questioned before she heard the radio.

"This is DJ Dive saying hello to everyone who came tonight", the voice on the intercom started, "We're just about ready to start the contests and may the best people win." Each one of the Dojo tried to find a contest to participate in. Ed had a balancing on a board contest while Burn had a strength contest which to no ones' surprise they won.

"Better find Deets and the others", Ed suggested as he meet up with Burn.

"There's Deets and Loogie", Burn said as they found Deets in a sing/dancing contest and Loogie in a joke making contest before they found the twins watching, "See us win?"

"We did", Fizz answered, "We just wanted to be ready to see Deets and Loogie."

"Here come Deets", Gato said as Deets started to perform. The four watched as Deets moved and Ed could here some of the boys howling at her and looked, not noticing Deets getting off the stage.

"I hope they're not thinking of asking her out", Ed said until he felt a hand and turned to see Deets, "Nice moves."

"Was someone getting worried", Deets giggled causing Ed's face to go red, "Come on let go hear Loogie." The five then found Loogie on stage and as usual, they couldn't understand any of his jokes, which he kept making, until he was knocked off stage, "Don't worry about it."

"Their loss", Loogie joked as he looked at the twins, "So what are you two doing?"

"Ladies and Gents", DJ Dive started, "Now we will have the eating contest. Would the following people come foreword." Fizz left the group as her name was called and joined the other contestants at a table.

"How much can she eat", someone asked as they noticed Fizz before she started to answer that question. The rest of the crew's jaws, except Gato's, dropped as even they were surprised.

"Where do you and Fizz put it all", Deets asked as she looked at Fizz's twin since they both had big appetites.

"We just have big stomachs", Gato answered as she gave an 'I don't know' look. Much to the surprise of almost everyone, Fizz digested more than even those who were much bigger than her and won the contest.

"That was good", Fizz commented as she joined the others, "So what's next?"

"Gato still has to do a contest", Loogie pointed out as the intercom came on again.

"May I have everyone's attention", DJ Dive started, "The last contest for tonight is about to begin. This one will be an obstacle course where you will have to move your way through as quickly as you can." Everyone then saw the course appear and couldn't believe it.

"They have to be kidding", Deets commented.

"Who would be crazy enough to think of that", Fizz asked.

"Or do it", Loogie jokingly added before he felt Gato touch his arm, "Yeah?"

"Would you hold my socks and shoes", Gato asked as she handed them to him, "I'll be back."

"That answer your question", Ed asked.

"Make us proud", Burn shouted before the others followed suit and cheered her on.

"No pressure", Gato thought as she joined the others who were going to play, "This is just for fun." The bell then went off and Gato ran into the course using every move she had as she dodged some of the objects that she had to pass. Everyone soon had his or her eyes on her, especially when it was just her and one other.

"Come on Gato", the crew said in unison.

"Last part", Gato said to herself as she jumped off of a trampoline and flipped over a bar before she landed on her feet and tried to find the other person, "Did I win?"

"The winner of the contest is Gato from Dojo Deliveries", DJ Dive stated before Gato found the other person walking up to her.

"Good moves", the boy stated.

"You too", Gato replied as they shook hands and departed. Gato then found the others, "How'd I do?"

"That was amazing", Loogie commented as he handed Gato her socks and shoes followed by Dr. Pinch, "Glad you're on our team."

"No joke", Burn and Ed added.

"Sure you're not meant to fly instead of hover", Deets asked.

"Maybe she should", Fizz responded.

"Thanks", Gato said as she got up but slipped on a bottle that she had not seen and landed on her butt in front of everyone, "You just had to say something." Everyone in the room including Gato started to laugh at her little comment before Loogie helped her up, "So what now?"

"Some more dancing and eating and then we'll go", Burn commented before they went back to the dance floor and partied until they left and got back to the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 5: _Dojo,

"That was fun", Gato said as they entered the Dojo.

"Sure was", Fizz responded before she looked at Deets and Loogie, "Too bad you two didn't win."

"Like Loogie said, their loss", Deets joked.

"They don't know greatness when they see or hear it", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "That may be true for Deets but it's not for you." As everyone was about to enter their rooms, Gato asked Loogie to stay in the living room for a moment, "Yes Gato?"

"I just wanted to thank you", Gato said as she brought him closer until, to his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." Gato then went into her room, while Loogie was in shock, and changed into her suit when Kitty appeared, "Hey."

"Did you just do what I think you did", Kitty asked as she had seen what Gato had done.

"It was just a thank you", Gato informed the holo-pet, "Why?"

"It's just not like you", Kitty explained.

"Maybe", Gato said before she noticed the symbol on her arms start to glow, "What the?" Gato then ran out of her room where she found the others with their symbols doing the same thing, "Ed what is going on?"

"I have no idea", Ed answered before he had a vision of the two half-items and the machine.

"A vision", Deets asked as she knew that look. Suddenly Torch appeared.

"Ed, I picking up energy spikes from sector 9", Torch informed Ed.

"So am I", Kitty added, "Most likely from the machine."

"Think the Caretaker wants us", Fizz questioned.

"Maybe she thinks we're ready", Loogie suggested as the Caretaker always told them to prepare.

"We have to go to the machine", Ed stated, "Let me just get those items and the Link."

"Alright", Burn said, "Lets power up." Soon the crew was at the machine entrance and Ed activated the portal allowing them to enter the machine chamber where they were greeted by the Caretaker.

"Welcome", the Caretaker started, "I'm glad to see that you are well."

"You called us", Ed asked, "Tell me you found Ol'skool."

"I'm afraid not", the Caretaker answered, "But there is reason why I called you."

"Something to do with the other half of Ed's item", Deets questioned.

"What do they do anyway", Fizz asked.

"Hopefully something good after what we went through last night", Burn commented.

"I feared that would be asked", the Caretaker stated.

"What was that thing anyway", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "It nearly killed us."

"And why didn't you warn us about it", Gato added, "Or better yet, how Ed's item could have done that."

"As you know, the items can be used for good or evil", the Caretaker answered, "As for your other question, I did not know about the item doing such a thing as the creature was able to avoid my sight."

"Toola must have messed with it", Gato thought as she remembered the note she had found.

"But what do these do", Ed asked as he was getting impatient.

"Take the two halves of the Changer to the machine so it may take its new role", the Caretaker instructed before Ed did so. Suddenly the two half items merged into a single device and then inserted itself in the machine which then glowed so bright that the crew had to close and shield their eyes. As the light dimmed, the crew opened their eyes and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Fizz, Gato", Deets stuttered.

"Yes", the twin responded as they looked in awe.

"Tell me the machine changed into a ship", Deets said.

"Unless we're all going crazy", Burn commented.

"No, there's a spaceship", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "What is this?"

"I don't understand", Ed stated as he looked back to the Caretaker.

"When my people built this machine, we created the Changer to morph it into a ship in the case that you needed to use the other machine", the Caretaker explained, "Now that need has come and you must go after it."

"What about that evil that I'm supposed to face", Ed asked, "Can't the other machine be brought here?"

"I'm afraid not", the Caretaker answered, "To keep the evil from using it, safeguards were put in to keep that from happening." Everyone then noticed Ed getting depressed.

"Ed, listen", Deets started, "We could use this to find Ol'skool."

"We can do that right", Burn asked.

"The ship is yours to do with as you see fit", the Caretaker answered.

"Our own spaceship", Loogie said as his inner kid came out.

"Wait a sec", Gato started, "We don't even know how to use this thing."

"And we can't just go now", Fizz added, "We need to prepare and explain everything to our parents."

"You will know how. The ship was designed for you to learn how though it will be a test for you", the Caretaker stated, "Also it is not ready to take you where you need to go."

"Why's that", Ed asked.

"The machine lost a great deal of power in its transformation", the Caretaker answered, "It will take three weeks for the ship to charge its power cells."

"Wait", Ed started, "I'm supposed to do this. The others have their families and..." Ed was then cut off by Burn.

"So we have three weeks to prepare for this", Burn asked, "We'll be ready." Burn and the others looked to Ed as if to tell him that they were willing to leave Earth if he needed them to.

"You're not doing this alone", Deets said.

"We're with you all the way", Loogie added.

"With our parents' permission or not", Fizz stated.

"But guys", Ed tried to say.

"You can't do this alone Ed", Gato said.

"She's right bro", Burn commented before Ed shook his head in defeat.

"Thanks guys", Ed replied as he turned to the Caretaker again, "Is there anything else?"

"No", the Caretaker stated before she sent them back to the Dojo.

"I hate when she does that", Ed said before he sat on the couch.

"So what do we do", Deets asked.

"First we get some sleep", Burn started, "Then, starting tomorrow, we get ready."

"We're gonna have to find a way to work and prepare", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "This is more important."

"No he's right", Gato stated, "One of the best things we can do is to keep working."

"Right", Fizz started, "One for the exercise and two for the cred so Gato and I can upgrade our equipment."

"As I said, we'll start tomorrow", Burn replied as he looked at Ed, "What's up?"

"I'll ask this again", Ed said, "Are you all sure you want to do this? We may never be coming back."

"Yes", the crew shouted as they were getting a bit ticked off about Ed trying to do this himself.

"Okay", Ed stated as he was glad to have such good friends that would leave everything to help him, "I should have known better." After a few minutes, the crew went to their rooms and, after some difficulty, went to sleep, knowing that the biggest part of their lives was about to begin.

* * *

Is the fourth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	5. Act 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.  
●●_For this act, here are the last names of the Dojo's parents:_  
---Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins: Fizz and Gato  
---Mr. and Mrs. Speyer: Burn  
---Mr. and Mrs. Chambers: Deets  
---Mr. and Mrs. Marini: Loogie

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 5**

_Part 1: Dojo: The morning after the end of Act 4,_

"So what are we going to need to do", Burn asked after everyone had sat down and the holo-grams appeared. The Dojo crew had all been thinking that question ever since the previous night when the Caretaker had told them that they would have to go into space to find the other machine so Ed could fulfill his destiny and so they could find Ol'skool, "Kitty, Torch I want you to keep a list of what we say."

"Right", the holo-gram and holo-pet replied.

"We're going to need to tell our parents about this", Deets stated, "We can't just leave without telling them."

"And, like I said before, Gato and me need to see if we can upgrade our equipment", Fizz added.

"And we're going to need supplies", Gato said, "Even if the ship is stocked, I think it would be best if we had stuff we're familiar with."

"Shouldn't you all get a check up before you go", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "We don't want to go into space sick."

"What about suits", Ed asked, "Fizz, you told me you can't breathe in space."

"We'll work on that", Fizz responded.

"Alright we know what we need to do", Burn stated, "We'll take shifts on the deliveries so each person can do what's needed."

"I'll contact our parents and ask them to come over", Deets said as she got up.

"I'll call Dr. Burton", Gato added, "She should know about this before she gives us anything."

"Alright than, let's get to work", Burn stated before the crew went to their separate tasks not knowing that some things had been taken care of.

* * *

_Part 2: Somewhere in space,_

"So the children are preparing in the ways they know how", the Judge asked.

"They are", the Caretaker answered, "But that is not the reason why I asked for this meeting."

"What is it than", the Watcher asked.

"I would like to talk with the children's parents myself and well as the one known as Dr. Burton", the Caretaker answered, "As you know, by law the council has to agree on who we talk to from other worlds."

"For what reason", the Historian questioned.

"So they will see that the children are not making the situation up", the Caretaker started, "And to increase the chances of their parents not trying to stop them."

"We are asking a lot from them", the Peacemaker commented, "It is only right that they have some explanation as to why." The Caretaker waited for the council's decision.

"I personally do not like this action", the Judge stated, "But I do see your point. You have permission."

"Thank you", the Caretaker stated.

"On other matters", the Historian started, "What about the safeguard that the ship has."

"The Healer will deal with that", the Caretaker answered, "As I told them, using the ship will be a test."

"You know this means those children will never be the same again", the Peacemaker started.

"If all ends well", the Watcher added.

"I know", the Caretaker stated as she looked down. After a while the council dismissed and the Caretaker went to Earth to perform her task.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo: Several hours later,_

"I see Deets called everyone", Mrs. Hawkins said as the crew's parents joined each other in the Dojo's living room.

"We all know why", Dr. Burton stated. The parents all shook their heads just before the crew came in and hugged their families.

"Thanks for stopping by", Burn said.

"There something you want to tell us", Mr. Speyer asked.

"Something along the lines of a trip into space", Mrs. Chambers added. The Dojo crew was shocked, knowing that couldn't have been a guess.

"Is my mom psychic", Deets asked herself.

"How did you", Fizz stated to ask but couldn't finish.

"The Caretaker came to each of us after Deets had called", Mr. Marini explained.

"And told us what was going on", Mr. Hawkins finished.

"She could have told us she was going to do that", each of the crew thought in some form or another. Everyone was then silent for a few moments.

"Isn't this the part where you try to stop us", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Or something."

"Ed", Mr. Chambers called out as he noticed the look on Ed's face.

"You're all their families", Ed started, "If you don't want them to go I understand."

"Can you do it alone", Mrs. Speyer asked even though she knew the answer.

"After what you did to save the city", Mrs. Marini started, "How can we say no? Besides isn't someone in your family out there?"

"I", Ed tried to say as he knew she was referring to Ol'skool.

"So you'll let us", Deets asked as she wasn't sure she had heard right.

"We all know you five would go with him even if we said no", Mrs. Hawkins stated.

"Thank you", Ed responded as he and the others were surprised by how easy it had been.

"You all seem shocked", Dr. Burton commended.

"We thought we were going to have to do a song and dance", Gato explained. Everyone got a laugh out of Gato's little statement. After giving their approval, the Dojo's parents asked how they could help and arranged time for each of their kids before they left, knowing that the next couple of weeks might be the last they would ever see of their children.

"I'm glad that went well", Ed commented after the crew was alone again.

"We should have figured in time to spend with them when we talked this morning", Fizz stated.

"If they hadn't offered to help we wouldn't have the time", Burn said.

"So Fizz and Gato will spend two days with their parents, Burn two days with his, Loogie two days with his, and I have two days with mine", Deets questioned.

"That's right", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "Don't forget about Dr. Burton giving you all that check up in two weeks."

"We won't", Gato replied, "So what now?"

"It's getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow", Burn stated, "Right now we get some sleep." The crew then retired for the night.

* * *

_Part 4: Somewhere in space,_

"That species never ceases to amaze me", the Judge stated as he heard that the parents of the Dojo crew had given their support, "This news was unexpected."

"Even I was surprised", the Caretaker admitted, "The fight with Bedlam has proven to be a blessing in this case. They couldn't say no, when the Guardian lost the Teacher to save them all."

"We did have our reasons for using humanity as the template for the Guardian and for choosing humanity's children to help defeat the evil", the Historian said, "Their ability to understand the greater scheme of things was one of those reasons."

"They may say yes now", the Peacemaker started, "But as the time comes, the mothers at the least might have second thoughts."

"At least we do not have to worry about the children", the Watcher stated, "They have made their choice and won't let anything turn them from it. However, they do seem to be preparing a little too much. Do they think that we would send them without supplies?"

"They want items that they're used to until they get to know the ship", the Caretaker answered, "You would do the same."

"When are you going to let them see the inside of the ship", the Judge asked.

"Not until they're ready to leave", the Caretaker replied, "If I show them sooner the Healer and Builder would let their curiosity get the better of them and the Guardian might be tempted to use the ship early to find the teacher.

"I wouldn't blame him", the Historian stated, "Especially when you count that one fact." The Caretaker knotted as she knew what he meant, "One more thing."

"Yes", the Caretaker asked.

"When the children overcome the safeguard in the ship, if they overcome it in the way you want them to", the Historian started, "That will them to use the powers we set for each one when they find them?"

"Yes", the Caretaker answered, "If we made one mistake in the past it was giving all the power to the Guardian and none to the others."

"I won't argue with that", the Watcher said.

"Either will I", the Peacemaker added. The Judge and Historian also agreed that they had made a mistake by doing so.

"If you'll excuse me", the Caretaker started, "I'll return to Earth now." The Judge then dismissed the council, all of them hoping for the best.

* * *

_Part 5: Dr. Burton's office: two weeks later,_

"So do we all check out", Burn asked as Dr. Burton finished Loogie's physical and had the others join her in her office.

"Yes you do", Dr. Burton answered, "You're all perfectly healthy."

"That's good", Deets commented.

"Now we just have to make sure that none of us get sick", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Don't even say it."

"Yes please", Ed added.

"That brings me to my next question", Dr. Burton stated.

"Yes doctor", Fizz asked.

"Who is going to be the doctor when you're up there", Dr. Burton questioned even though she had a good idea.

"That would be me", Gato answered, "Since I have the most medical experience thanks to helping after Bedlam's attack."

"I figured as much", Dr. Burton commented, "Here are your records then, you'll need them. And here is a present from me." The doctor then handed Gato a data disk with the health file on every member of the Dojo and pulled out a container of medical supplies before she looked at the crew, "I need a moment will Ed." Burn and the others took the container and left the room, leaving Ed and the doctor alone.

"Dr. Burton", Ed started before he saw her reach into her desk and pull out a small metal tab attached to a necklace, "What is that?"

"Ed, I know that the others' parents gave them something to take with them", Dr. Burton started, "But since you didn't have anyone I wanted to give you this." The doctor then put the trinket around Ed's neck.

"Doctor you didn't have to", Ed stated.

"I wanted to Ed", Dr. Burton replied, "That way you have something to hold on to just like the others."

"Thank you", Ed responded as he looked at the engraving on the tab and looked at the doctor again. "Is the writing Japanese", Ed asked as he knew that Dr. Burton was from Japan.

"It is", Dr. Burton answered, "It's a protection spell. Think of it as a good luck charm." Dr. Burton then put her arms around Ed, "You remind me so much of Ol'skool."

"Can I ask you something", Ed questioned as he saw a photo of Ol'skool and Dr. Burton.

"Were Ol'skool and me ever boyfriend and girlfriend", Dr. Burton asked as she saw him looking at the picture, "Yes, but it never went too far."

"Why not", Ed asked as he had seen they enjoyed each other's company.

"We let our work get to us", the doctor answered, "Me with my career and Ol'skool with his before Bedlam betrayed him. Any time we tried to restart we always stopped too soon for some reason."

"I see", Ed said before he hugged the doctor, "I'll bring him back."

"I know", Dr. Burton said before she got up, "We both have work to do."

"Right", Ed replied before he joined the others and left and got back to the Dojo where they heard the radio start.

"This is DJ Dive with the latest news", the radio started, "The Dojo has been asked to perform a special delivery that involves some long distance traveling." The crew only looked at each other as they listened, "As a result, it had been decided by the ranking board that their current status of third place will be held until they return starting today as they're going to be busy preparing. Good luck Dojo."

"How in the world did she know that", everyone asked before Torch and Kitty appeared.

"Did I just hear what I thought I did", Torch and Kitty questioned.

"This is too weird", Deets commented, "Even for her."

"I'll say", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "She must be a physic."

"You don't think", Gato started to ask.

"No way", Burn answered, "Maybe Caretaker pulled a few strings for us."

"At least we have more time", Ed commented.

"True", Fizz said, "It does give Gato and me more time to get our new and upgraded gear ready."

"It's not ready yet", Burn asked as the twins had been working for days.

"You told us to upgrade anything that we could", Fizz reminded him.

"We should be done soon", Gato added. Burn only shook his head before for the crew broke up and did their own thing.

* * *

_Part 6: Somewhere in space,_

"The Caretaker has nearly complete her part of the plan", the Judge started, "How about the rest of you."

"I have checked the power orbs", the Watcher stated, "They have not been disturbed."

"Any sign of the Teacher or Bedlam", the Historian asked.

"I'm afraid not", the Watcher answered before he turned to the Caretaker, "I'm sorry."

"I understand", the Caretaker responded.

"The children will be ready in two days", the Peacemaker said, "Who will be the first to get their power?"

"The Guardian himself since his orb was part of the machine", the Caretaker answered.

"Very well", the Judge spook, "Soon we will know if we have put our faith in the right place." The council then dismissed, leaving the Caretaker and Peacemaker alone. The Peacemaker could see the concern in the Caretaker's face and knew the cause.

"I know you're worried about the children Caretaker", the Peacemaker stated.

"It's not that", the Caretaker said, "It's just the price the Guardian might have to pay in the end. I know what he was created to do, but I can't view him as just a weapon."

"I know what you mean", the Peacemaker stated, "But you can't think this way. It may not be needed in the end."

"Which do you think is a crueler fate", the Caretaker asked.

"Neither one is likeable", the Peacemaker answered, "However."

"What", the Caretaker questioned.

"Those children have found another way to solve problems in the past", the Peacemaker pointed out.

"That's true", the Caretaker replied, "They have proven fate wrong before, maybe they can do it again." The Caretaker then heard a laugh from her friend, "What?"

"You're becoming more like them both in good ways and bad", the Peacemaker answered, "To be honest, I'm surprised that they haven't guessed."

"The Healer has but the others don't think I would", the Caretaker replied. The two then parted and went to their posts.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"You called us", Burn said as Deets, Ed, Loogie, and him joined the twins in the shop. Fizz and Gato were ready to show the results of their work.

"You all put on the new suits that we gave you right", Fizz asked.

"Yes", the four answered.

"What's so different about them", Deets questioned as the new suits looked like their old ones.

"I'll show you", Gato answered before she powered up her new suit.

"I see no difference", Ed commented.

"See the belt", Fizz asked, "These belts use the same technology as a live specimen containment unit so they can store any tools we need."

"So stuff can go in the belts instead of on them", Burn asked.

"Either or", Fizz answered, "You can still attach stuff to the belts."

"Anything else", Deets asked.

"Fizz and I also modified the helmets, vests, and pads to have better protection ability", Gato responded.

"And our rides and gear", Ed questioned.

"Also improved", Fizz asnswered, "Engines have more output, weapons can do more damage or have greater range or effect, and our watches have more capacity and range.

"But what those space suits", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's important to."

"Time to show them Gato", Fizz said as she looked at her twin, "Space up." Gato's suit then changed again, showing the true feature of the new design. Now her suit looked like something from a scifi movie and her helmet now covered her whole head, though the front was tinted and see through and the color of the suit and helmet had not changed.

"You two have outdone yourselves", Deets commented as she looked at Gato.

"So that's why you had us all go through that EVA training", Ed stated.

"Just in case we have to go outside the ship to repair something. However the suits might also be useful if a planet we land on has a poisonous atmosphere. ", Gato said, "Try yours out." The other five did so and found their suits' new forms to be to their liking.

"This is going to take some getting used to", Burn commented, "But still nice."

"Hey Dr. Pinch even has one", Loogie commented as the puppet had a suit on him.

"Just my size", Dr. Pinch said. The crew looked at the twins and Fizz pointed to Gato.

"It was either that or risk Loogie's arm freezing", Gato said. Fizz, Ed, Deets, and Burn knew what she meant.

"What about air", Ed asked.

"The suit takes your carbon dioxide and turns it back into oxygen", Fizz explained, "Plus it also regulates temperature, blocks radiation, the screens tint to block direct light from the sun, among other things." Fizz then had them power the suits down, "And before anyone asks, you can go from down mode to space mode."

"Good to know", Deets said before she looked at the cases, "We have about two days left before we leave and everything is ready. Anyone want to do anything special?"

"I wouldn't mind getting some pizza", Gato said as she was getting a little hungry, "Then maybe a little swimming at the arena pool."

"That sounds good", Fizz commented, "I wouldn't mind going to the museum and seeing that new exhibit."

"I wouldn't mind some Z.G.", Burn added before he looked at Ed, Deets, and Loogie, "What about you three?"

"How about the circus", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We could use a few laughs."

"I wouldn't mind that new real life omni-rex racing game", Ed stated.

"I'd like to see that new holo-movie", Deets said.

"All right then", Burn started, "Let's go have some fun." The crew spent the rest of the day and the next doing what they wanted knowing the time was upon them.

* * *

_Part 8: Somewhere in space,_

"Brothers and sisters", the Judge started as he had the council sit, "The time is upon us. This will be the last meeting before the children begin their journey."

"Time seems to go so fast", the Historian commented.

"Indeed", the Watcher replied.

"What will be Caretaker's role after they leave Earth", the Peacemaker asked.

"I will keep an eye on the children", the Caretaker answered.

"You are growing far too attached Caretaker", the Watcher said, "You mustn't allow your feelings to overrule your judgment."

"I was watching them in the beginning and I should be the one to watch them at the end", the Caretaker stated.

"Agreed", the Judge said even though he could see that the Watcher right, "But you mustn't give anything other than advice. They must be able to stand on their own feet."

"I understand", the Caretaker replied before she turned to Watcher, "Anything on the Teacher?"

"No", the Watcher answered, "I know he is not dead but for some reason I can not find him."

"And the evil", the Peacemaker questioned, "Is it?"

"Still manageable", the Historian answered, "It can not cross over to this part of the universe."

"So we still have time", the Judge said, "Now our hopes ride with those children. Let us pray for their success." The council then left and the Caretaker went to the machine and waited.

* * *

_Part 9: Dojo,_

"Today's the day', Gato said as she and the others had breakfast. The crew had asked Loogie to make pancakes and found that he had got it right again.

"Yeah", Ed answered as he ate. Everyone could tell there was still a part of him that didn't like the idea of them leaving everything to help him.

"Don't be so depressed", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Think of this as an adventure."

"It is one", Fizz commented, "Doesn't get more adventurous than this."

"Look Ed', Deets started before she put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find Ol'skool."

"And we'll kick this evil's butt", Burn added. Then the crew heard the door bell and answered it to find it was their parents and Dr. Burton.

"Mom, Dad", Burn, Deets, Fizz, Gato, and Loogie said as they were surprised.

"Dr. Burton", Ed questioned, "What are you?"

"We just wanted to say goodbye", Mrs. Chambers answered before each of the crew went into a room with their parents, leaving Dr. Burton with Ed. After that, the families rejoined in the living room for one finial goodbye. Ed watched as the parents hugged their children while they all cried and closed his eyes as he turned away before he felt someone's arms around him. Ed opened his eyes to find it was Dr. Burton. Ed only smiled as he returned the hug. Soon the crew was by themselves drying their eyes.

"Let's power up and get our stuff to the machine", Ed said before the crew was engulfed in light and found themselves in the machine chamber where the Caretaker was.

"Hello", the Caretaker said.

"We're ready", Ed stated.

"Very well", the Caretaker replied, "I have placed your things inside." Part of the ship opened and the Caretaker went in, "Follow me." The Dojo crew followed and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wow", Fizz and Gato said as they looked around.

"You can say that again", Ed stated before the Caretaker took them to the center of the ship where they were surprised.

"You made the center of the ship look like the Dojo", Burn asked.

"The bedrooms, kitchen, and living room look the same", Deets stated as she looked around.

"Is it to your liking", the Caretaker asked. The crew smiled letting her know it was.

"Is it me or is the ship a lot smaller on the outside", Fizz asked.

"Maybe we shrunk", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "Don't be silly."

"Kitty", Gato called out before the holo-pet appeared. Ed than called Torch and he appeared as well.

"These scans don't make any sense", Kitty stated, "The inside of the ship is showing more area than the outside."

"Same here", Torch said before he turned to the Caretaker, "Could you please explain."

"The ship is holding this size so it could be held in the chamber", the Caretaker explained, "Once it is outside the planet's atmosphere, it will change to its true size."

"All we need to know", Burn said as he didn't want Fizz and Gato to start playing 20 questions.

"How are we supposed to control it", Ed asked. The Caretaker then showed them the engine room and then the cockpit. The others noticed that Ed seemed to be the only one who could access the systems.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how are we suppose to use the ship if Ed is not around", Fizz asked.

"That is the test I spook of", the Caretaker replied, "Are you ready?"

"Yes", the children answered before they felt the ship taking off and went to one of the windows where they could see the Earth as it got smaller and smaller.

"I must leave you now", the Caretaker said before she left. Ed then sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Hey the controls are just like our games", Ed commented before he tried a few maneuvers.

"That good to know", Deets said.

"We better start looking around and finding how the other systems work", Fizz stated.

"Kitty, Torch can you use the computer systems", Gato asked before the two holo-grams linked themselves to the ship's interface.

"We can", Kitty started, "But it's gonna take time for us to access full systems."

"We'll try to find why Ed is the only one who can use most of the systems", Torch added.

"What about a name", Loogie said out of the blue.

"A name", Deets asked.

"Doesn't the machine sound a little dull", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "He does have a point."

"Can't argue with that", Gato said.

"We could call the ship the Dojo", Fizz suggested.

"Make sense since part of it looks like the inside of the Dojo", Deets stated.

"We'll take a vote", Burn said, "Everyone who wants to call the ship the Dojo raise your hand." Not to anyone's surprise, everyone raised their hand.

"The Dojo it is", Ed said before the crew looked to the Earth one last time and said goodbye before the new Dojo jumped away and left the Earth behind.

* * *

Is the end of the fifth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. Now the journey in space begins. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


	6. Act 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 6**

_Part 1: Dojo_,

"Ol'skool, where are you", Ed thought as he sat in the pilot seat of the Dojo, the ship that had once been the machine. The crew had been traveling in the void of space for over two weeks hoping to find something. During the time Fizz, Gato, Torch, and Kitty tried to figure out how the ship worked and were having some progress as Torch and Kitty decoded the information in the computers. While the four of them were busy, Loogie, Deets, and Burn kept the gear and supplies they had brought in order. Ed on the other hand was the busiest as he almost always needed to help the others since he was the only one who could access all of the ship's systems. While Ed tried to keep his chin up, he couldn't denying that he was getting frustrated by the fact that they had not found any trace of Ol'skool yet, "Where is he?" Suddenly Ed heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Deets, "Hey."

"We thought we'd find you in here", Deets said as Burn and Loogie came into the cockpit.

"Where are Fizz and Gato", Ed asked.

"Fizz is in the engine room and Gato is in the Med-bay", Burn answered.

"So what's up", Ed questioned.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of jump chess", Loogie answered.

"Sure", Ed replied before he heard his watch go off as Gato was calling him, "Hey Gato."

"Hey Ed", Gato started, "Could you come down to the Med-bay?"

"I'll be right there", Ed replied before he looked to the others, "I'll join you as soon as I can." The three knotted as Ed walked past them.

"Think Gato found a way past the safeguard", Deets asked as she knew Ed was tired.

"I hope so", Burn said as he hated having to ask Ed for help again and again.

"He's been the busiest", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "I would like to know what the Caretaker was thinking."

"Let's go check on Fizz and see if she's had any luck", Burn suggested before everyone left the cockpit and found Fizz had went to her new shop, "Anything?"

"Kitty and Torch were able to get me the specs on the entire ship", Fizz answered, "Once Gato and Ed are done we can sit and talk."

"Don't suppose you want to join us for jump chess", Deets said.

"We asked Ed but Gato called him", Loogie explained.

"Sure", Fizz answered before they went to the living room and started.

* * *

_Part 2: Somewhere in space,_

"It would seem the Healer is close to finding the answer", the Historian commited as the Caretaker reported what had happened during the last two weeks."

"And the holo-grams have decoded most of the information in the computers", the Watcher added.

"What they have found should put their minds at ease", the Judge commented as he looked to the Caretaker, "Are they close to any of the orbs?"

"They are close to one of them", the Caretaker answered, "However the Guardian's orb is yet to be found on the ship."

"They'll find it", the Peacemaker stated, "Now that they know almost everything about the ship."

"She is correct", the Caretaker stated, "Their curiosity will allow nothing less."

"Now we only have to worry about them running into Bedlam", the Watcher said, "Since none of us can find him, it is a possibility."

"The Builder and Healer will likely take care of that", the Caretaker replied.

"The next few days should be interesting", the Judge stated before the council dismissed.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"Everyone ready", Fizz asked as she had them sit around a table in the computer room. In the center of the table was a holo-screen.

"What did you find", Burn asked.

"First let's start with the outside of the ship", Fizz stated before the image of the ship appeared catching everyone but Gato, Fizz, Torch, and Kitty by surprise, "We were surprised as well."

"How big is this thing", Deets asked.

"About 200 meters long, 20 meters tall, and 40 meters wide", Kitty answered, "The hull is streamlined in design and seems to be made of some sort of high-dense alloy."

"The ship's divided into three main sections", Torch started to add, "The front with the cockpit and landing bays for those craft we found, the center that looks like the inside of the Dojo with the exception of the computer room, shop, the room with the holo-emitter, and the area for your gear, and the back section with the engines and storage areas."

"What about the engines", Deets questioned.

"The ship seems to have three types of propulsion", Gato answered, "First is the thrusters for moving in orbit, the second is the ion engines for moving at slower than light speeds, the third is a faster than light engine that uses a matter/antimatter reaction."

"By faster than light", Ed started to ask.

"According to the files", Torch began, "This thing can go as fast as ten times the speed of light."

"That is fast", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "What else can this ship do?"

"We also found that the ship can produce a high-energy force field and that it's armed with several direct fire plasma weapons", Fizz informed them, "Everything seems to be powered by the matter/antimatter generator in the center of the engine room as well as several smaller generators that are throughout the ship. From what we can tell, the ship feeds off of gases to fuel the generators."

"Did you find what those devices in the rooms are for", Burn asked, "Or what we're going to do if we run out of food, air, or water?"

"Their matter convertors", Gato answered, "They can create almost anything we need."

"What do you mean almost", Deets asked.

"They seems to only be able to create food and basic components", Gato started, 'For example, I can use it to create the parts for a blaster but not a whole blaster. On the other hand it seems to make any food or drink you want and even makes the plates and cups."

"And the air and water", Ed questioned.

"The ship produces them automatically", Fizz answered, "So we have enough for drinking, bathing, ect."

"So we over-prepared", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Never know, something could fail."

"Well we know about the bathing area", Deets commented as they had easy access to that area, "There's the showers, the baths, and lastly that hot-spring."

"I still don't get why that is even here", Burn commented as it was the only part of the ship that made no sence."

"Maybe it's a norm on the Caretaker's planet", Ed suggest, "Just like that room that we found to be one giant holo-emitter."

"Could be", Fizz responded, "In either case, we should be fine as long as we take care of the Dojo."

"What about the smaller ships", Burn asked.

"The Dojo is too big to land on a planet", Kitty started, "We'll have to use those if we have to go onto a planet's surface. Good thing is that they have some of the same devices as the Dojo and each one is big enough to carry three of you and your rides."

"Since we named the ship the Dojo do you want to name anything else", Torch asked. The crew then talked and agreed to use terms from old scifi-movies to some of the devices. The matter convertors were replicators, the room with the big holo-emitter was a holo-deck, ect."

"This is very interesting", Dr. Pinch stated, "But what about the fact that Ed is the only one who can use the most of the systems.

"Yeah, the only systems or areas that we have access to are the Med-bay and its equipment, the living room and kitchen area, our rooms, the exercise and training area, and the bathing area", Burn added, "What if Ed has to leave the ship?"

"That's what I asked Ed to help me with earlier", Gato stated.

"And", Burn, Deets, and Loogie asked.

"Remember how I thought that the ship was tied to Ed's DNA", Gato questioned. The three shook their heads, "I was wrong, the ship is not keyed to Ed's DNA but a gene in his body. One of few parts of his DNA that is not human."

"How does that help us", Deets asked.

"This gives us two options", Fizz started, "Either Gato and me can try to reverse-engineer the systems or.."

"Or what", Burn questioned as he wasn't sure why Fizz stopped.

"Or I could inject the gene into our bodies", Gato replied.

"You're talking about gene therapy", Burn said.

"Right", Gato started, "If we have the gene we should be able to use everything." Gato then noticed the looks on the others' faces, "What?"

"You are the last one I would suspect to suggest this", Deets answered as she thought Gato's past would have stopped her from making such a suggestion.

"I know, but if Fizz and me try to mess with the safeguard it might prove to be trouble in the future", Gato explained.

"Is it safe", Loogie asked.

"From what I can tell, yes", Gato answered.

"Based on", Deets questioned.

"Ed's DNA is mostly human and Bedlam was able to alter his without any harmful effects", Gato answered, "I don't like the idea of tampering with our bodies, but I feel it's our best option."

"So how would we do it", Burn asked.

"I've extracted the gene from samples of Ed's blood. I would inject it directly into our DNAs and then have us go into the stasis pods in the Med-bay", Gato explained, "The pods would slow down our bodies and cause the gene to slowly integrate into our genetic structures." Gato then noticed the look on everyone's, including Fizz's, faces, "I'll inject it into my body first."

"No you will not", Burn replied, "I'll go first."

"But Burn", Gato tried to say but was interrupted.

"No buts Gato", Burn stated, "If something goes wrong, we'll need you to do something."

"If something does go wrong, there would be nothing I could do", Gato responded, "By the time we noticed any problems it would be too late."

"Why don't we all do it together", Loogie asked before he saw everyone look at him.

"What about the ship", Fizz questioned as she did not like the idea.

"Kitty, Torch, and me could take care of the ship", Ed commented.

"How long would we be in the pods", Burn asked.

"About a week", Gato answered.

"That would get it done faster", Deets said before she turned to Ed, "Are you sure you'd be fine?"

"I can take care of everything", Ed answered. After a few minutes, the crew agreed that Gato would give everyone the gene and that they would go into the pods at the same time. Gato had Burn, Deets, Fizz, and Loogie put on suits that would allow Kitty to monitor their bodies before she put one on and injected the gene into their bodies and hers. Ed then helped them into the pods, "I'll see you soon."

"Take care of yourselves", the crew said before Ed, Torch, and Kitty watched the pods close and fill with liquid as the others fell asleep. The three then went to do their own thing; Kitty watched the pods, Torch kept an eye on the other systems, and Ed looked around to see what he could discover.

* * *

_Part 4: Somewhere in space,_

"Has it been done", the Judge asked.

"Yes", the Caretaker answered, "They have the gene and it is merging with their genetic structures."

"I do not like the fact that they all did it at the same time", the Watcher stated, "That leaves the Guardian alone."

"And it will take longer for the gene to work due to the pods", the Historian added.

"That may be true", the Peacemaker started, "But using the pods was a wise precaution and the Guardian has those two holo-grams to help him."

"This also increases the chances of him finding his orb as well", the Caretaker noted even though she was worried about what might happen.

"We already know that their bodies will take the gene", the Judge said, "We made sure of that when the Teacher selected them." After a few minutes, the council dismissed.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo: Six days later,_

"Man, I'm bored", Ed said to himself as he looked around. Ed had looked the whole ship over and had found nothing that Kitty and Torch had not already accounted for. He and Torch then went to the Med-bay where he found Kitty watching the others, "How are they doing?"

"It's done", Kitty answered, "From what I can tell, their bodies have fully accepted the gene."

"Already", Ed questioned, "Gato said it would take a week."

"It really needed only five days, but Gato planned two days as a safety", Kitty explained, "So tomorrow we can wake them up."

"Next time tell us that", Torch said.

"Sorry", Kitty replied, "So find anything?"

"No", Ed answered, "I'm gonna take a nap." Ed then laid on the couch and put on one of the holo-vids they had bought before he closed his eyes. When Ed opened them again, he found himself in what looked to be Progress City after Bedlam's attack and powered up his suit just in case, "What?"

"Hello Ed", a voice called out. Fear ran down Ed's spine as he thought he knew the voice and turned to look.

"It can't be", Ed told himself as he saw that it was Bedlam, the Bedlam he fought to save progress city, "You!"

"Yes Ed me", Bedlam said as he approached Ed. Ed could see that Bedlam still looked like him, "You seem surprised, did you think that I would be gotten rid of so easily." Bedlam then pulled out a Slammer and Ed tried to reach for his only to find that it wasn't with him, "Lose your toy?"

"This has to be a dream", Ed shouted, "You're not real."

"Can you bet on that", Bedlam asked as he pointed behind Ed how saw Ol'skool and the others who were tied up and hanging from the top of a building, "I don't think you can."

"Guys", Ed screamed before he ran at Bedlam; however, Bedlam proved to be too much as he knocked Ed to the ground before he grabbed the courier by the neck as raised him into the air.

"You can't win boy", Bedlam started, "You had to have those weaklings help you. Without them, you are nothing."

"I can't let them get hurt", Ed told himself as he wasn't sure anymore that he was in a dream. Suddenly Ed felt a burst of strength before he grabbed Bedlam's arm and forced him to let go.

"Too late", Bedlam said before Ed looked and saw the others falling.

"No", Ed screamed before he heard Torch's voice.

"Ed wake up", Torch shouted as he had tried to wake Ed up since he heard Ed screaming.

"No", Ed screamed again before he woke up in a cold sweat and found it had been a dream.

"You okay", Torch asked.

"Yeah, it was only a dream", Ed answered before he got up, "What's up?"

"I was searching the ship and picked up an energy reading that I think needs to be checked", Torch explained, "Kitty's waiting there." Ed then followed the holo-gram to Kitty who was floating by a wall.

"This is where the", Ed started to ask but stopped as he saw an orb with his symbol come out of the wall, "What is this?" As Ed was about to touch it, he felt the ship move violently, "What's wrong?"

"Some sort of material is hitting the ship", Torch answered.

"What? What about the shield and the sensors", Ed questioned.

"The orb must have interfered with both", Kitty replied before she regained full scans, "We're about to crash into something and the shield isn't working."

"What do we do", Ed asked before he had a vision. Before the holo-grams could ask, Ed placed his arms on the sides of the orb so the symbols on his arms were aligned with it. Suddenly Ed saw the orb glow brighter and could feel the orb filling him with power as beams went from the orb into the symbol on each of his arms before the orb stopped glowing and fell to the floor as the holo-grams saw his body glow blue for a moment.

"Ed", the holo-grams called out.

"Hold on", Ed said before he summoned his new power, as if by instinct, and formed a shield around most of the ship before it hit the surface of the object, "Everything okay?"

"Yes", Kitty answered as she checked Ed.

"Did I", Ed asked as he was caught off guard.

"You somehow produced in energy shield", Torch answered, "I don't know what we landed on, but it has both a breathable atmosphere." Suddenly the three heard moaning.

"What was that", Ed questioned before he saw a holo-screen appear and saw things coming out of the ground, "What are they?"

"I don't know but they're approaching the ship", Kitty explained, "And the weapons are offline."

"You said the air was breathable", Ed said, "What about the temperature?"

"27 degrees Celsius", Torch answered, "You're not?"

"Take care of the others", Ed replied as he powered up and grabbed his board before he went outside as the creatures were coming closer, "Maybe I can talk to them." Ed started to walk up to them when he noticed one charging at him, however Ed was able to move out of the way, "So much for talking." The courier then brought out his Slammer and brought up his watch, "Torch, Kitty close the door."

"What about you", Torch asked. The two holo-grams watched as Ed tried to hold his own, "The ship's systems are coming back but Ed isn't going to last much longer." The holo-gram then turned to the holo-pet, "We have to wake the others up."

"Right", Kitty replied before they moved to the Med-bay and started to bring the others out of stasis. Burn, Deets, Fizz, Loogie, and Gato all opened their eyes.

"Kitty", Gato started, "Has it been a week?"

"Did it work", Fizz questioned.

"It did, but we had to wake you up a day early", Kitty answered, "Ed's in trouble."

"I'll show them", Torch said before he brought all a holo-screen that showed Ed fighting.

"What happened", Gato asked.

"There's no time to explain", Kitty stated. The five couriers quickly changed and powered up before they left the ship.

"Great time for the others to be napping", Ed thought as he fought the creatures and made good use of his new power and Slammer. Suddenly he saw the last of the creatures get hit with plasma bolts and explosive patches. Ed then turned to see the others behind him, "Hey guys."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed", Deets asked.

"You were asleep", Ed pointed out.

"We're up now", Burn replied, "Mind telling us what happened and why we crashed?"

"And how you got that shield", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "And why those creatures are coming together?"

"Huh", the crew said in unison before they turned around and saw that the creatures had merged into a larger form.

"Should have known it was too easy", Gato said before the creature attacked. Ed was able to form a shield around everyone and cause the creature to fall back but between that and all the other times he had used his power he was drained and passed out.

"Ed", Deets screamed. Gato then checked his pulse, "Well?"

"He just fainted", Gato answered.

"Now what", Loogie questioned before Fizz scanned the creature.

"It seems that there's some sort of power source in the chest area where the heart would be", Fizz stated, "If we destroy it, we might take this thing out."

"How though", Burn thought to himself before it dawned on him and caused him to look at Gato, "Gato, I need one of your blasters."

"Right", Gato replied as she could see what he had in mind and handed the blaster to him. Burn then pushed his bike to the limit before he started to ride up the creature until he got to the spot that Fizz had pointed out. As he jumped off, he aimed the blaster and fired causing the bike to explode and make the creature fall hard and make the ground to shake. Burn's suit inflated and landed him safely next to the others, "That's that."

"Ah Burn", Loogie called out followed by Dr. Pinch, "Not quite." Burn turned and saw it trying to get up but could see the source of the reading that Fizz had detected.

"What's that", Deets suddenly called out as she saw an orb come out of the ground where the creature's arm had hit. Burn looked at the orb and saw a very familiar sign.

"It has my symbol on it", Burn said as the orb came closer. Suddenly Burn's watch went off and he found it was Torch, "What is it?"

"Burn let the orb come to you", Torch started, "Then have the symbol on each of your arms line up with it.

"Got it", Burn replied before the orb came in arm's reach.

"Burn be careful", Fizz said as she didn't know what to expect.

"Here goes nothing", Burn thought as he followed Torch's instructions. The orb then glowed brighter as Ed's had and Burn could feel the power starting to course through his body as the light went into the symbols on his arms before the orb stopped glowing and fell to the ground. The crew could see Burn's body glow orange for a moment before Burn picked the orb up and threw it to Loogie, "Hold that."

"Here it comes", Deets shouted before Burn turned to face the creature. Burn then, as if by instinct, summoned his power and could feel his body becoming stronger. As the creature threw a punch at Burn, the others closed their eyes but opened them to find that Burn was holding the creature's fist back with one hand.

"He stopped it", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "He has super strength?"

"That's what the marks on our arms are for", Gato said.

"Burn", Fizz called out as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"That the best you've got", Burn asked before he grabbed as much of the creature's hand as he could and threw it away from the others. The crew's jaws dropped from the sight.

"That thing is 20 times Burn's size and he threw it like it was a rag doll", Fizz commented before she saw Burn run at it, leap into the air, and land next to the creature's power source.

"Last chance", Burn said before he noticed that it was about to attack the others by stretching out its arm "Have it your way." Burn then focused his strength into his right hand and punched the source of the creature's energy which shattered like glass. The crew heard no sound as the creature fell apart and disappeared. Burn then walked back to the others, "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah", Fizz answered, "How did you know how to use that power the orb gave you?"

"I don't know", Burn stated, "It was like it was instinctive."

"You okay", Gato asked as she noticed the drained look on Burn's face.

"I must have over done it like Ed did", Burn answered, "I'll be fine."

"We need to get Ed inside and get out of here", Deets stated. Burn knotted as he picked Ed up and carried him back inside as the crew followed.

"We can leave now", Kitty said as she joined them. Soon the crew was back in space while Ed rested in the Med-bay.

* * *

_Part 6: Somewhere in space,_

"So two of them have their powers and the children are safe", the Judge said as he and the others watched the events that had unfolded, "And the ship?"

"No damage", the Historian answered, "The Guardian was able to protect it but the effort drained him."

"Tell me the ship will not react to the other orbs like it did with the Guardians", the Judge said.

"It will not", the Caretaker replied, "The reason for what happened was that the orb was connected to the power systems. The ship had to adjust to not having it."

"Both the Guardian and the Warrior over did it when you consider it was their first time", the Watcher stated as he changed the subject.

"They will learn how to use their powers and their bodies will adjust so it is not as draining", the Peacemaker started before she turned to the Caretaker, "The gene."

"It works", the Caretaker answered, "I have already seen them access systems they couldn't before."

"What about the objects", the Peacemaker asked, "Did the wave?"

"The programming on some was changed", the Caretaker started, "A few remain usable only to the Guardian."

"Very good", the Judge replied, "It was unexpected that two of them would get their power on the same day but the surprise is not unwelcomed."

"Any idea whose orb will be found next", the Historian asked.

"That will be up to the children", the Caretaker answered, "They're the ones controlling the ship."

"What if they miss one", the Watcher questioned, "They only found the Warrior's orb by pure chance."

"I'm sure the Healer and Builder will take care of that", the Caretaker replied, "Even now they are studying the orbs."

"So they have about a third of their total power and the evil seems to be still in check", The Judge started, "All in all, I say things are going very well." The council then dismissed.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"Wha, what happened", Ed asked as he opened his eyes to find that he was in the Med-bay and that Kitty and Gato were looking at him.

"Hello sleepy head", Gato said as she looked at Kitty, "Would you go tell the others?"

"Sure thing", Kitty replied before she left the room. Gato and Ed waited until they saw the others come in and Ed sat up on the bed.

"Is everything okay", Ed asked, "How long was I out."

"Sure is", Burn started, "We're back in space and the ship suffered no damage in the crash."

"And you've been out for about a day", Torch added, "Probably from where you had to cover nearly the whole ship in a field."

"Can you all use the systems now", Ed questioned.

"The gene therapy was successful", Gato answered, "We can access everything on the ship."

"So now you don't have to open everything for us", Deets added.

"So what happened after I passed out", Ed asked. The crew then explained what had occurred including Burn's new power and how he took the creature down.

"So you have super strength", Ed asked.

"That's right", Burn answered, "Though I felt drained after the fight."

"It's likely that using those powers to such extents the first time you ever used them might have taken a lot of stamina", Gato started, "If you both want we could run some tests later."

"Good idea", Burn and Ed said.

"So any idea what happened to the ship after I got my power", Ed asked.

"I ran a scan after we got back into space", Fizz stated, "From what I could tell it seems that the ship was using that orb for power and needed to recalibrate the generators after it was gone which caused most of the ship to go into standby mode. Gato and me are still studying the orbs to see if we can find anything else."

"So did you find anything else", Ed questioned.

"Not really", Kitty answered, "Between you, those orbs, and checking the ship for damage we've been busy."

"We wanted to make sure that the computer wasn't giving us false readings", Burn explained, "So we checked the ship ourselves." Suddenly everyone heard Ed's stomach growl.

"Someone's hungry", Deets commented, "About lunch time anyway." Ed then got up and walked out of the Med-bay with the others feeling closer to his friends than ever before.

* * *

Is the end of the sixth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


	7. Act 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 7**

_Part 1: Dojo_,

"You two wanted us", Deets asked as Burn, Ed, Loogie, and her joined the twins in the shop.

"We did", Gato answered as everyone sat down.

"It's about the orbs and the power that Ed and Burn acquired from them", Fizz added.

"What did you two find", Ed questioned.

"For starters we found that these orbs appear to be a smaller version of the machine and seem to be comprised of a DNA-based lock, a storage area, and a component that sends information to the body and mind of the person using it", Fizz explained.

"So since Ed and Burn have their power, the orbs are useless now", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "We could use them to play catch."

"That's not even the most interesting part", Gato started, "I found that the DNA lock on Burn's orb was set to his genetic signature."

"And the surprise in this is", Burn asked.

"Your genetic signature after you had the gene", Gato finished, "In other words, if you hadn't have had the gene that I extracted from Ed you wouldn't have been able to access the orb."

"So the gene not only allows Burn to use the ship but his power as well", Deets asked as she wanted to be sure she was following Gato.

"Right", Gato replied, "That proves that the test that the Caretaker was talking about was us getting the gene."

"Maybe we all have an orb", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "But how would you find them?"

"I've already taken care of that", Fizz started, "The scans from when Burn gained his power showed that the orbs give off the same reading as the machine and possibl our genetic signatures as well."

"How does that help us", Ed questioned.

"I modified and uploaded the program that we used for our tracking system at home into the scanners", Fizz answered, "As you know, our tracking system uses our DNA signatures to locate us and I found that the program was compatible with the ship's systems.

"So we have two ways to search for any other orbs that might be hidden", Ed asked.

"Not only that Ed", Fizz said, "It would allow us to keep an eye out for Ol'skool and Bedlam."

"You mean it", Ed questioned as the news gave him some hope. Fizz only smiled and shook her head. Ed could see that the others were happy with the news as well, "So what are we waiting for?"

"That system we choose to look at is still a day or two away", Deets pointed out, "For now let's rest up and get ready just in case we do leave the ship." The crew agreed and prepared, not knowing what they were about to run into.

* * *

_Part 2: Somewhere in space,_

"You summoned us Judge", the Historian asked. The Judge had called for an emergency session of the council and the Caretaker, Historian, and Peacemaker could see the look of concern on the Judge and Watcher's faces.

"I have ill news", the Watcher started, "Some of the evil's power has been able to enter this part of space faster than we anticipated."

"How can that be", the Peacemaker questioned.

"The only way is if someone has gained access to that power and is helping the evil try to escape its holdings early", the Historian pointed out before he turned to the Caretaker, "You don't think?"

"That would explain the Guardian's nightmares", the Caretaker replied, "They looked like just that because someone was blocking my sight. Only someone with the evil's help could do that."

"I don't think we need to guess who", the Watcher stated, "It has to be Bedlam."

"I hope you're wrong", the Caretaker said as she wasn't sure if Ed and the others were ready to fight him.

"Can we tell where he is", the Judge asked.

"If he is reaching out to the Guardian, he must be close to them", the Historian responded, "Even their link has a limit."

"Everyone keep an eye out", the Judge ordered before the council dismissed began to search.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"No", a voice screamed load enough to wake the crew up who met outside their rooms.

"That sounded like Ed", Loogie said.

"Not again", Burn stated, "It is the third time this week."

"I know", Fizz replied before they went to his door and opened it where they found him moving in his bed.

"No, no", Ed continued to scream before Deets started to shake him.

"Ed, Ed wake up", Deets shouted as she shook him harder until he opened his eyes and tried to move away, "Ed it's us." As Ed came to, he found that it had been the same nightmare again, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine", Ed replied even though it wasn't the truth.

"You're going to the Med-bay right now and I'm going to check you over", Gato said as she was worried that these so called nightmares might be something else. While Ed was about to resist, he could tell that the others agreed with Gato and decided it wasn't worth it. The six of them went to the Med-bay and Gato had Ed lay down before she used the equipment to try and find the source of the problem.

"Anything", Deets asked.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him, but one part of his brain is showing increased activity", Gato started, "The part of the brain that appears to be responsible for psionic activity."

"Any way to find what might be causing it", Burn question.

"Maybe its from that thing in Toola's lab", Loogie suggested.

"I don't think so Loogie", Fizz replied, "Burn, Deets, Gato and me were also attacked by that thing and we're fine."

"I think it's time Ed told us about what happens in these nightmares", Dr. Pinch commented as Ed had not told anyone what happened.

"Alright", Ed said before he told them about how in the nightmare he was back in Progress City and Bedlam was waiting for him while Ol'skool and the others were tied up before they fell to their deaths. Ed then looked up to see the others faces and knew they did not like what they were hearing. Ed then noticed the look on Gato's face, 'What?"

"Am I in these nightmares", Gato questioned as she had a theory. It took Ed a moment to think about it before it dawned on him that Gato was not in the nightmares at any time.

"What are you thinking", Burn asked.

"Kitty, Torch", Gato called out before the holo-grams appeared, "Does the ship have the ability to check for psionic energy?"

"It can but it might take time", Torch answered.

"The energy might be concealed or too small for the sensors to detect", Kitty added, "We'll get on it right away." The two then left, leaving the couriers alone.

"You're not thinking", Deets asked as she hoped Gato was thinking something else.

"Yes, I'm thinking its Bedlam", Gato replied, "He might be reaching out to Ed."

"Gato", Kitty called out using the ship's intercom.

"Yes", Gato called back.

"We just picked up psionic energy coming from a distance but we can't tell where it's coming from", Gato informed them.

"And it matches Ed's", Torch added.

"So it is Bedlam", Fizz stated.

"How'd you guess", Burn asked Gato.

"I'm not in the nightmares", Gato started, "If Bedlam is the cause of this, he wouldn't know about me."

"So what do we do", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Ed can't just go on like this."

"What about one of those telepathic inhibitors like what you two use", Ed suggested as he looked at the twins.

"That might work", Fizz responded, "But we would have to modify it so it doesn't affect your powers or your ability to use the items. I'll get right on it." Fizz then left for the shop.

"Is there anything else we can do for the time being", Deets asked as she knew Ed was tired.

"I'll give Ed something that can put him into a dreamless sleep", Gato answered before she opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills and gave two to Ed as well as a cup with water, "Take these." Ed did as told and swallowed the pills before he fell asleep on the Med-bay bed, "I'll stay here and monitor him."

"Guess none of us are going to get anymore sleep", Loogie said.

"How long before we reach that system we were going to check out", Deets asked.

"We should be there in a couple of hours", Burn answered, "We might as well get ready." Burn, Deets, and Loogie then left while Gato stayed and looked over Ed as he slept.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo: a few hours later,_

"Hey guys", Gato and Ed said as they walked out of the Med-bay. The other four could see that Ed had gotten some sleep was ready for anything.

"Glad to see you're feeling better", Deets commented.

"Here's your order", Fizz joked as she handed Ed the modified inhibitor before he placed it on his temple and felt it sink into his skin, "You better test your powers just to be safe." Ed did so by forming a barrier, using his Opti-gogs, and using his Slammer.

"Everything's working", Ed confirmed before he sat down and ate breakfast, "So have we decided to check any planets here?"

"We found one planet that might have something but since we have to use the ion engines when we enter a system it will take an hour", Burn answered, "We don't want an event like last time." Everyone shook their heads, remember that a week ago they had tried to use the FTL (faster than light) engine inside a system and nearly tore the ship apart.

"I'm gonna hit the shower than", Ed replied before he grabbed a clean suit and showered before he joined the others in the computer room, "Hey." Ed then leaned against the table while the holo-screen showed the planet that Burn had spook of, "That's it huh."

"Yeah", Burn replied, "The only place here that gave off any kind of energy reading."

"From what we can tell the planet has an Earth like atmosphere and decent temperature", Deets said.

"But the storms in the upper atmosphere are making it hard to use any of our tracking equipment", Fizz added.

"So we get to use the flyers", Loogie asked as he referred to the smaller ships that were housed in the Dojo.

"Yes", Gato replied, "So do we take two each three of us in each or three with two of us in each?"

"Will take two", Burn answered.

"Who's going to pilot", Ed asked as they all went through the simulators they found in the computers and could all fly one if needed.

"I will fly one", Deets answered. No one argued as Deets was the best flyer pilot and everyone knew it.

"I'll fly the other", Burn added.

"Fine with me", Ed replied as he had no problem letting someone else fly since he piloted the Dojo most of the time, "Let's get ready to leave then. Suddenly Ed had a vision and not one of his better since Bedlam was in it.

"What's wrong", Deets asked as she could tell by the look on his face that the vision couldn't have been good.

"I'm not sure", Ed answered, "I think Bedlam might be down there waiting for us."

"Why can't we detect him", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Didn't you hear what Fizz said? The storms are affecting the scanners."

"All the more reason for us to find if anything is down there and go", Burn replied.

"Better take some extra firepower", Fizz suggested.

"Fine", Ed said as he turned to Gato, "I want you to stay here."

"What for", Gato asked as she wondered why she was being excluded.

"If he is down there and we get trapped you're our trump card", Ed explained, "Especially if he doesn't know about you."

"I understand", Gato said as she could see his point. After a few minutes, the five other couriers left the ship in the flyers while Gato waited on the Dojo, "Be careful."

* * *

_Part 5: Near the planet's surface,_

"Are you, Fizz, and Loogie alright", Deets asked as she flew one of the flyers.

"We're good", Burn answered as he started to land, "How about you and Ed?"

"Same", Deets replied before she landed. Ed and her then met up with the others, "Anything Fizz?"

"That cave up ahead is giving off readings of some kind but I'm not sure", Fizz answered as she moved her scanner around, "Snap, if it wasn't for the storm I wouldn't have any problems."

"We can still look inside. What's the worst that could happen", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "Next you're going to suggest walking around blindfolded. What about Bedlam?"

"We don't even know if Bedlam is here", Deets pointed out hoping he wasn't.

"Let's find anything we need to find and fade", Ed suggested as he wanted to get off the planet.

'Right", Burn replied before the five went into the cave and began to look around until they came to a large chamber, "Anything?"

"The reading seems to be strongest here", Fizz answered before she noticed Ed, "Ed?"

"Get down", Ed shouted before something attacked. While they dodged it in time they had barely seen what attacked until they looked up and saw the one person they didn't want to see, "Bedlam!"

"Hello kiddies, miss me", Bedlam asked.

"Bedlam alright", Deets grunted as she hoped Ed's vision had been wrong.

"Where's Ol'skool", Ed questioned.

"Sorry but I don't know", Bedlam answered.

"You're lying", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Why should we believe you?"

"As I said, I don't know", Bedlam said, "After my loss, him and me were separated."

"Then how did you get here", Fizz asked.

"The same way I got this", Bedlam replied before he pull out a Slammer just like Ed's with the only difference being that the blade was a very dark red. Ed pulled his out as well, "I see you also lost the powers the machine gave you."

"That's a relief", Ed thought as he had been worried that Bedlam might still have some of the powers he got from the machine. Suddenly Bedlam jumped down and started to walk towards them.

"And I see you found a way to block our telepathic link", Bedlam said as he had tried to get into Ed's mind but found he couldn't.

"Fizz, Deets, Loogie, stay back", Burn ordered before Ed and him summoned their power which caused their bodies to glow for a moment before Bedlam attacked. Ed stopped him with the barrier and Burn ran at the stunned Bedlam before he punched him hard enough to send him flying and slam into the wall.

"Got him", Ed said before they saw Bedlam get up.

"He's still alive", Loogie asked.

"That can't be", Burn said as he knew that he had hit Bedlam hard.

"I see you both have new powers", Bedlam said as he dusted himself off, "Impressive, but nothing compared to the power I've gained." Suddenly Bedlam started to glow dark red before he hit the ground with his Slammer and caused the crew to fall down, "As I said, nothing."

"How did he gain that kind of power", Deets asked as she got up.

"You didn't", Fizz started to ask as it dawned on her, "You sided with the thing that Ed is suppose to face."

"The little genius figures it out", Bedlam replied, "You can thank Ed for introducing us."

"What's that suppose to mean", Ed shouted as he got up and reactivated his Slammer, "Explain right now."

"Very well", Bedlam said, "You see it started after you send Ol'skool and me away. After being teleported away from Earth we were sent through space, trapped in that pod. Time seemed to stop as we went past by the stars that is until Ol'skool disappeared in a flash leaving me alone. Then I reached the barrier that the Caretaker's species has been using to keep the evil from entering this part of the universe. The barrier stopped the machine from going any further, but sent me through before I saw the machine disappear and I passed out."

"That still doesn't explain how you got your powers", Deets pointed out.

"That came next", Bedlam continued, "When I awoke, I found myself on a planet surround by darkness. I looked around until I met the evil. At first it was going to destroy me, but I explained where I came from, and how I came to his world. When it discovered that the enemy that it would have to face, in others words you Ed, was my enemy as well, we agreed that it was in our best interests to work together. In exchange for helping it destroy its enemies, it would share its power with me."

"Thanks for the story Bedlam but it's not going to have the ending you pictured", Burn said before he charged at Bedlam but was stopped by a hand of energy that picked him up.

"Brute strength is not enough to stop me", Bedlam hissed before he electrocuted and threw Burn to the side, "Who's next?" Bedlam than ran at Ed who stopped him with a field before he charged at Bedlam and the two engaged in a sword fight that last a few minute while the others checked on Burn.

"Burn", Fizz called out as she checked him.

"I'm fine", Burn informed them, "Enhanced strength has more than one use but I had to use most of it to resist getting fried."

"Guys ", Loogie started, "What do we do?"

"Be ready if we have to take him on", Deets answered as she turned and watched the fight.

"I see your sword skills have improved", Bedlam commented.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing", Ed said back.

"Joke all you want, it won't help", Bedlam replied before he jumped away and started to use distanced attacks. Ed blocked them with his barrier until he started to become drained before Bedlam charged and knocked him down, "You see unlike you two, I've had time to grow accustomed to my powers so they're not as taxing." Bedlam then turned only to find Fizz aiming her blaster at him before she fired. Fizz was able to score several hits and send Bedlam back before he felt something wrap around him. He looked to find Loogie going in circles.

"Don't get sick from watching me", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Actually, please do." Loogie made a couple more passes before he stopped and looked to Deets, "Your turn."

"My pleasure", Deets said as she threw a couple of explosive patches at Bedlam, which detonated on contact, "Got him." As the smoke cleared they found that Bedlam was still standing but could see he was hurt.

"Enough", Bedlam shouted before he formed a hand of energy and knock the three to the wall before he walked over to Ed and stepped on his arm as he tried to raise his Slammer, "As you can see, the five of you are still no match for me. Bedlam then got on one knee as he put his hand around Ed's neck before saw Ed smile and felt something press against his head.

"That's why there are six of us", a female voice said causing Bedlam to turn, as the voice was familiar. He turned to see a girl in a turquoise colored suit that looked like Fizz's aiming a blaster at his head.

"Ami", Bedlam questioned as he had not known about her and thought, "So the evil cannot see everything yet."

"It's Gato now", Gato informed him before she pulled the trigger and sent him flying. Gato then helped Ed up, "You okay?"

"Thanks to you", Ed replied before they walked over to the others. Gato checked everyone over and found that no one was seriously hurt.

"Right on time", Burn stated as he was glad that Gato had shown up when she did.

"How'd you know we were in trouble", Fizz asked.

"The storm cleared up and allowed for a full scan", Gato explained, "I saw Ed's symbol show up twice and figure that Bedlam was down here."

"Anything else get picked up", Deets questioned as she hoped the whole event had not been for nothing.

"Sensors detected another orb but it couldn't tell whose", Gato answered, "But I do know that it is in this cave." Gato then pulled out her scanner and checked the place, "Better find it before more of those things show up."

"What things", Burn asked causing Gato to turn back.

"You didn't run into anything down here besides Bedlam", Gato asked. The five shook their heads no before Loogie looked in the direction that Bedlam had landed.

"Guys", Loogie called out followed by Dr. Pinch, "Where's Bedlam?"

"What", the other five responded as they looked and found Bedlam was nowhere to be found. Suddenly they heard an evil sounding laugh echo through the cave.

"So little Ami has joined you", Bedlam's voice laughed, "I must admit I'm surprised, but you cannot get rid of me so easily."

"That was a clean head shot", Gato said, "How did he survive that?"

"He sided with that thing I'm supposed to face", Ed explained, "Where are you Bedlam?"

"I'm afraid our time is up", Bedlam said, "But I left you some company." Suddenly Ed and the others saw creatures appear out of the shadows. They were at least five feet tall, had dark red skin, and were somewhat chubby. Their heads looked like an alligator's with teeth that were long and thin and their arms reached below their knees; while each hand had sharp claws and their tails had some sort of stinger at the end. The creatures surrounded the six couriers who had their backs to each other.

"Are these what you meant when you said things", Deets asked.

"Pretty much", Gato answered.

"I count 36", Fizz said as she looked around.

"What do we do", Loogie questioned.

"Well Gato", Burn asked.

"We're fine as long as they don't go into a berserk rage", Gato started, "One of the two that I had to fight when I entered the cave did and it took a lot more hits to bring it down than the one that didn't go into a rage. Also don't let them hit you with their tails; I think the stinger might be poisonous."

"Hit them hard and fast", Ed stated before the creatures charged. While the Dojo crew fought well, Ed using his Slammer, Burn using what power he had left, the twins using their blasters, Deets using explosive patches, and Loogie using M-grabs; the creatures were too numerous for the Dojo and soon had them on the ropes and cornered them.

"Any ideas", Burn asked before he looked and could see that everyone was worn out.

"I've got one explosive patch left", Deets said before she removed it from her belt, "I'll throw it to the center of their group and make a hole for us to get out." Deets then flew above the creatures but one jumped up and knocked her away, causing the patch to fall into a hole in the ground as Deets crashed next to the others who ran to her.

"You okay", Gato asked as she heard the patch go off.

"What now", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Does anyone hear that sound?"

"What sound", Deets asked before they saw a glowing pink orb float up and towards her, "It has my symbol."

"They're backing up", Burn pointed out as the creatures seemed to be afraid of the orb.

"You know what to do", Ed said as if you assure her that nothing would go wrong.

"Yeah", Deets said before she raised her hands and allowed the orb to line up with the marks on her arms. The orb then sent beams out that went into Deets' marks, giving her the power and the knowledge of how to use the power that was meant to be hers. As the orb stopped glowing and fell to the ground, Deets' body glowed pink for just a moment before the creatures roared and began to come back.

"This is becoming a nightmare", Fizz commented.

"Yeah, for them", Deets thought as she summoned her power, "Lets even the odds." Suddenly the crew saw horse like creatures appearing and taking shape.

"Unicorns", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Is Deets making them appear?" The Unicorns then charged at the creatures and began to injure them.

"She is forming them", Fizz confirmed as she watched Deets form a few more.

"We're being rescued by Unicorns", Burn asked though he wished Deets had chosen something eles, "What else can you do?"

"All you had to do was ask", Deets joked before she thought of something else and had it form next to her.

"This is so cool", Gato said as she watched.

"You can say that again", Ed replied as they saw next to Deets a fully-grown Omni-rex.

"Get them boy", Deets commanded before the dinosaur attacked. After a few minutes, the creatures disappeared followed by the forms that Deets created before Deets picked up her orb and walked back to the others, "How was that?"

"Cool", the boys answered.

"You rock sis", Fizz and Gato replied.

"How did you do that", Fizz questioned.

"It's weird but anything I imagined I was able to bring to life", Deets explained before she turned to Burn and Ed, "I now know what you two felt like after your first times, I'm beat."

"Let's get back to the Dojo", Burn suggested, "We can talk about everything there." The crew agreed and got back to the flyers and back to the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 6: Somewhere in space,_

"This is ill news indeed", the Judge said as the Caretaker informed them of what had happened.

"We would not even know of this if it wasn't for our set of eyes with the group", the Caretaker stated.

"This explains why we never found him", the Watcher said, "He was send through the barrier and remained there until now."

"We still do not know where the Teacher ended up", the Peacemaker commented, "All we know is that he was separated from Bedlam before Bedlam went to the other side."

"The fact that Bedlam joined the evil changes everything and now he knows about the Healer", the Historian replied, "The only good news that comes from this is that the Dreamer now has her power."

"Three of them will not be enough to defeat the power that Bedlam has gained or the forces he controls", the Judge said before he stood up, "Caretaker, you are to make sure the children find the remaining orbs."

"I understand', the Caretaker replied before the council started to prepare for the worst.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"So what do we do now", Ed asked as they sat in the living room, "Bedlam is back and stronger than ever."

"Not only that", Fizz started, "He probably also has an army of those creatures or something even worse."

"Those things were so not monkey", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "They were fiends."

"That's a good way to describe them", Burn started, "We'll just call them fiends from now on."

"Our best bet is to find the other orbs", Deets pointed out as she thought about the matter, "It's a pretty safe bet that we all have one."

"In the mean time, we better make sure we're ready for a fight", Gato suggested, "Fizz and me can look over the weapons."

"And try to find a way for the sensors to tell the difference between Ed and Bedlam", Fizz added.

"We're going to need more than that", Ed replied. Everyone could see the disappointed look on his face and Deets put her arms around him.

"Ed, I know you're upset about Bedlam and not finding Ol'skool", Deets started, "We all are; but look at the bright side."

"What bright side", Ed questioned.

"The fact that Bedlam doesn't have Ol'skool", Burn pointed out.

"If Bedlam was telling the truth", Ed responded, "For all we know, Bedlam does have him."

"I don't think so Ed", Fizz replied, "If Bedlam had Ol'skool, he would have used him against us like threatening to hurt him if we didn't surrender or something."

"I have to agree", Gato stated, "But we can bet that Bedlam is gonna start focusing more on us and less on Ol'skool if he was even looking for him."

"So don't worry buddy", loogie finished.

"I guess your right", Ed replied before the crew did their own thing while each one wondered what lay in store.

* * *

_Part 8???????????????????????????????_

"So there are six and not five children", the evil asked as it looked down at Bedlam. To Bedlam, the evil looked like a cloud that was the same color as his Slammer blade.

"Yes it appears that Fizz's twin sister Ami, or Gato now, has joined them", Bedlam answered, "It appears your enemies are determined to defeat you.

"Even before I became what I am now, the Aurians have always opposed what should be", the evil stated, "But they will fall and I will use their beacon of hope against them. These children must be destroyed."

"Give me more power and I take care of them all", Bedlam said.

"If there is one thing I do not plan to do, it is underestimating them", the evil said, "And you forget that I can only give you so much until I regain my physical form. Have I not given you soldiers and more power than you gained from the machine?"

"Then maybe we should acquire more allies", Bedlam suggested, "I know of one on Earth who has something that could be useful; something that could boost the strength of your army."

"I know of who and what you speak", the evil replied had they had been able to look on Earth after Ed and the others had left, "Very well, but this is the only time I can do so until I gain my full powers." Bedlam watched as a portal opened and saw someone appear with four creatures behind him even though he was just as much a monster. Bedlam could see the surprised look on the person's face.

"Bedlam", the person questioned before he looked around and saw the evil, "Where am I and what do you want?"

"Hello doctor", Bedlam started, "I wanted to know if you wanted revenge on someone. Say a certain girl." Bedlam waited to hear an answer as the person thought about it before Bedlam began to plan his next move.

* * *

This is the end of the seventh part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	8. Act 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 8**

_Part 1: Dojo_,

"Guys", Gato called out as she looked around the ship but couldn't find anyone until she found Loogie walking into the living room, "Hey Loogie."

"Hey Gato", Loogie responded, "Done working?"

"For now", Gato replied, "Where are the others?"

"I think they're in the holo-deck", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "They went on a double date or something."

"Should have figured as much", Gato said as she looked at Loogie, "Want to play a game?"

"Sure", Loogie replied before they sat in the game chairs and started a round of one on one in Laser Geddon. After a few minutes, Loogie's experience with the game was overcome by Gato's shooting skills ending with him losing, "Guess you got me."

"Seems so", Gato responded even though she had to admit that Loogie had her for awhile, "So what now?"

"You may beat me in shooting", Loogie started followed by Dr. Pinch, "But let's see you beat us in racing."

"If there is one thing that I cannot get used to, it's Dr. Pinch", Gato thought as she had couldn't understand how the puppet could have such a different personally than Loogie.

"Dojo to Gato", Loogie called out as he could see Gato had spaced out a bit.

"What", Gato replied before she realized she had started to daydream, "Sorry about that. Let's race." The two started, but unlike last time, Loogie beat Gato, "Guess we're even."

"Go again", Loogie asked as he was enjoying the time they were spending together.

"I need to go check something in the gear room first", Gato answered before she got up. Loogie decided to go along and waited while Gato looked something over, "Looks like this should do well." Gato then turned and found Loogie messing with the Neo-Dermis container, "Loogie what are you doing?"

"I want to wear it", Loogie answered, "Ed hasn't used it at all."

"Sorry Loogie but the items are keyed to Ed's DNA not the gene", Gato replied before the container opened and the armor attached to Loogie before it changed color from blue to green and Ed's symbol was replaced with Loogie's. Gato's looked in awe, "I stand corrected."

"About what", Ed asked as he and the others walked in and saw Loogie in the Neo-Dermis, "What?"

"Why is Loogie in the Neo-Dermis", Deets questioned.

"And how", Fizz added.

"What did you two do", Burn asked.

"Nothing", Gato started, "Loogie was messing with the case and it just came on."

"I thought the items were keyed to only Ed's DNA", Deets stated. After the shock wore off, Gato and Fizz checked the remaining items and made a discovery.

"My items have been what", Ed questioned.

"Somehow most of the items have been reprogrammed to allow us to use them as well", Gato answered.

"When did this happen", Burn asked.

"My guess would be when the wave from Ed's orb went out", Fizz explained, "Since the wave affected the systems on the ship, it can be the only reason."

"What did you mean most", Deets questioned.

"The Link is still only keyed to Ed's DNA", Gato answered.

"You don't mind if we use them right Ed", Loogie questioned as he wasn't sure what Ed was thinking.

"Of course not", Ed answered before he turned to the twins, "Any chance of being able to make copies of the items so we all have them?"

"We could try but it will take some time", Fizz answered before the twins left for the shop and began to work.

* * *

_Part 2????????????????????????????????,_

"This will do nicely", said the person that the evil had brought from Earth.

"Very good Toola", Bedlam replied as he was glad to have known a way to deal with Dojo's newest member. His solution, bring in the person that had been the cause of Ami's/Gato's painful past; Dr. Toola, "I'll send some fiends for you to experiment on."

"Very well", Toola said as he looked at himself, "Of course I will need time to adjust to the power that the evil gave me."

"You'll have plenty", Bedlam replied, "Time does not move the same here as in normal space. But tell me something, are you helping us to get revenge on Ami and the others or are you doing this for more power."

"I intend to make Ami suffer for what she did. Being in that coma not being able to do anything but hear everything that was happing around me", Toola started, "That is my main reason. The power is just a bonus."

"Good to hear", Bedlam stated even though he didn't completely believe him, "So tell me how these four super soldiers of yours will help take care of Dojo and be Ami or I mean Gato's downfall." Bedlam looked again at Toola's prized creations and could see that three of them looked human and one looked like a cat of some sort. All of them looked like they were wearing armor and looked nothing like their former selves with the only exception being their eyes. Bedlam then could see what Toola had in mind, "They aren't?" Toola only grinned as he looked at his new lab.

"So when will we go to them", Toola asked.

"I have fiends looking for them", Bedlam answered before he left and left Toola to work.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo_,

"Is Deets washing up", Fizz asked as she entered the bath area and went into the changing room where she found Deets' suit. Fizz and Gato had been working and decided to take a break. The tomboy wanted to be sure what Deets was using and found her 'big sister' in the hot spring area, "Hey Deets."

"Hey Fizz", Deets replied as she was relaxing, "Any luck?"

"Some, but we decided to take a break", Fizz answered, "I was going to wash up. So what are you doing in here?"

"Well, since no one has used the hot spring yet I figured I would", Deets explained, "You should try it."

"Deets you are the only girl who's going to use it", Fizz said before she heard the door open behind her.

"You coming in sis", Gato asked before Fizz turned and saw Gato with her hair undone and only a towel covering her. Fizz watched as Gato entered the water and sat down, "Well?"

"What was that about me being the only one", Deets jokingly asked.

"I guess", Fizz answered before she left and came back but stopped at the edge.

"Fizz will you relax", Gato stated, "It's just us girls." Fizz realized her twin was right and she was being silly before she stepped in and sat.

"This does feel good", Fizz said before she looked at Deets, "What?"

"What were you worried about anyway", Deets questioned, "We all know you have a little girly girl inside you that you try to hide."

"Don't even start", Fizz commented.

"Maybe I should start calling you two Lisa and Kelly", Gato said before she started to laugh, catching the other two off guard since they knew that Lisa and Kelly were the names of two of Gato's friends that Toola had killed.

"Where did that come from", Fizz questioned.

"You two acting like that reminded me of them", Gato answered.

"How so", Deets asked as Gato didn't talk about them much due to what had happened.

"Kelly was such a girly girl and Lisa was a tomboy through and through", Gato started to tell, "I remember the time that the three of us went to a hot spring and Lisa reacted just like Fizz. Of course Kelly and me had dragged her there."

"Reason you like a balance between girly-girl and tomboy", Deets asked as she remembered what Gato had told Burn the day she started to work at Dojo.

"Pretty much", Gato answered, "Lisa and Kelly were always trying to get me to act more like one of them but they liked it when I took parts of both." Gato then paused for a moment and the other girls wondered what was going on.

"You okay", Fizz asked.

"Yeah, it's just I enjoy being reminded of the happy times I had with them", Gato explained.

"And Mike", Deets asked, "What was he like?"

"How to describe Mike", Gato said as she thought about it, "You could think of him as a mix between Burn and Loogie." Gato could see the looks on the girls' face that asked how, "You see, Mike was serious about certain things but he also loved to joke. At times I wondered if he had a split personality."

"Like Loogie", Deets joked as Gato had questioned one time if Loogie had one.

"The only reason I wondered about him was because of Dr. Pinch", Gato answered as she had wondered that before but felt bad after Loogie and her started to become good friends.

"I wonder", Deets started to think but stopped, as she knew Gato would deny it even if it were true. After a few more minutes, the girls got out and dressed before they found the boys and the holo-grams in the computer room. Burn turned his head when he heard the girls come in.

"Good you're here", Burn commented.

"What's up", the three girls asked.

"Torch and Kitty found a planet", Loogie answered.

"But we're not near any systems", Gato pointed out as she checked their position in space before she had went to the hot spring.

"The planet's by itself", Kitty explained, "No sun or moon."

"How can that be", Deets questioned.

"It's possible that the planet was shot out of its solar system due to weak gravity", Fizz stated, "So what makes it special?"

"Well we're not detecting any orbs", Torch started, "But Kitty and me found energy readings that match the items."

"So we ran a scan on the planet", Loogie started followed by Dr. Pinch, "And found something on the surface." Ed then pointed to the place.

"Does that look like a building to you", Ed questioned. The girls looked and agreed that the structure did look like such, "Want to check it out?"

"If it was built by the same people that built the ship it might be worth it", Deets said.

"It might give us some insight in the Caretaker's species", Gato suggested.

"And might even help us try to copy Ed's items", Fizz added.

"Then what are we waiting for", Loogie question followed by Dr. Pinch, "We get to use the suits' space mode?"

"Let's space up then", Burn ordered before the crew was in their space suits and in the flyers going to the building on the lone planet's surface.

* * *

_Part 4????????????????????????????????,_

"Well Toola", Bedlam asked as he joined his fellow mad man in the lab.

"All is well", Toola answered, "So tell me, where has the evil gone?"

"The evil is resting from where he gave you power", Bedlam explained before a fiend appeared and bowed before Bedlam, "Speak."

"My lord, my scouts have found that the children have landed on a lone planet that was once an Aurian outpost", the fiend stated, "However, as you know, my brethren and I cannot enter there."

"I'll go there", Toola said, "This will allow me to test my creations and my new power."

"Very well", Bedlam replied before he turned to the fiend, "Escort Toola to the outpost and return."

Yes my lord", the fiend replied before Toola, his super soldiers, and it disappeared.

* * *

_Part 5: Outside of the building,_

"Any idea where the door is", Ed asked as the crew looked for one. This had been the first time that the crew had to use the suits' space mode and were glad they had it since the planet had no atmosphere or light and was freezing.

"I think I found it", Fizz said before they saw a part of the wall open. The others said nothing as they walked into the dark hallway before the door closed behind them.

"What now", Burn questioned before the lights came on and the temperature increased.

"I'm detecting power increases", Gato stated as the twins moved their scanners along.

"Did it come on because of us", Ed asked before they saw Loogie was removing his helmet.

"Loogie don't", Deets called out but was too late as he had and took a deep breath, "Are you nuts?"

"Air's fine", Loogie commented before he and the others went to powered up mode and found no problems.

"Please don't do that again", Gato replied as she looked around, "This place seems to be made of the same alloy as the Dojo."

"What about the energy readings that appeared to be like Ed's items", Burn asked.

"The signal's coming from this direction", Fizz stated before they walked further into the place and looked around.

"Looks like no one has been here for awhile", Deets said as she saw no signs of life.

"How long has this place been abandoned", Ed asked.

"No way to tell without looking through the records", Fizz answered as they came to a door, "This is it."

"Can you open it", Burn asked, "Or should I bust it open?"

"Bad idea", Fizz started, "This place could have some sort of security system. I'll try to hack it." After a few minutes, Fizz got the door open and past it was another dark room.

"Let me go in first", Gato suggested as she drew a blaster and pulled a flashlight from her belt before she walked in. Just as Gato entered the room, the lights came on and everyone looked in awe at the sight.

"I don't think you need to worry about coping Ed's items", Deets said as the room had many of Ed's tools including Slammers and Neo-Dermises.

"I wouldn't say that Deets", Gato started, "I doubt that these are as advanced as Ed's."

"According to this they are", Fizz responded, "And my readings show that someone was in here shortly before we got here."

"Maybe the Caretaker decided to give us presents", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "That would make sense."

"He could be right", Burn commented as he turned to Ed, "You okay?"

"I was just wondering why she would have changed the programming on my items if we were going to find these", Ed explained.

"Maybe a change of plans", Deets suggested as she saw Gato open a box, "What is it?"

"Ed what are these little spheres", Gato asked before Ed came over.

"The Opti-gogs looked like these before it merged with me", Ed answered before he saw Gato pick one up, "One you like?"

"If I had to pick one of your items, it would be my first choice", Gato answered before everyone saw the orb breakup and go into Gato's eyes. Gato closed them for a moment before she opened them and tried out a few settings. The crew could see that her green eyes were glowing like Ed's when he used them, but instead of blue, Gato's eyes were glowing turquoise, "This is so cool."

"Anyone else", Ed asked before they all took one and gained the ability. When each one activated their Opti-gogs, their eyes started to glow the same color as their suits; Burn's orange, Fizz's purple, ect.

"You're right", Burn said.

"This is cool", Deets added.

"Can't wait to put this to use", Fizz stated.

"I can see your skeletons", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give Loogie his own Opti-gogs." Everyone just looked at him as if to warn him not to try anything.

"So what's next", Ed questioned as he looked around.

"I'm going to find the computer room and see what I can dig up", Gato answered.

"I'll check the power room", Fizz added.

"Ed, Loogie, and me will start loading stuff into the flyers since it seems we were meant to find this place", Burn stated, "What about you Deets?"

"I'll look around and see if there is anything of interest outside of what you all are doing", Deets answered as she felt the place needed a good looking over.

"Good", Burn replied, "Everyone be careful and keep your comlink open." Soon everyone separated and started performing their tasks. After a while most of them meet at the entrance, "Deets, Fizz find anything?"

"Nothing that we could use", Deets answered as her search came up empty.

"I found some power supplies that we could take so I'm gonna need a hand", Fizz replied, "So everything other than the power sources loaded into the flyers?"

"All set", Burn answered as the boys had taken what they felt they needed.

"Hey guys", Loogie started, "Where's Gato?"

"Maybe she's still looking something up", Ed suggested before they heard a loud bang, "What was that?"

"Sounds like it came from that large area near the power room", Fizz stated before the crew ran there but found the place empty, "Gato?"

"Sorry but no", a voice spoke up drawing the crew's attention upwards and seeing a familiar face.

"Toola", Burn called out as he thought that perhaps the Opti-gogs were messing with his head.

"That can't be", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Gato put him in a coma."

"Is he after Gato", Fizz asked herself as she feared for her twin.

"Did Bedlam bring you here", Ed questioned.

"The evil did", Toola answered, "However I'm not going to fight you." Suddenly the crew saw four creatures appear next to and behind Toola.

"Are those the super soldiers that the dead person mentioned in that note Gato found", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "Maybe."

"How did you know", Toola asked as he was surprised that any of the Dojo knew about his prized creations, "No matter." Toola then looked to his solders, "Destroy them."

"What scared to fight us yourself", Burn questioned.

"I have a matter to attend to", Toola stated before he left.

"Gato come in", Fizz said as she tried to reach her twin through the comlink but found it wasn't working, "Something's jamming it. He has to be going after her."

"Not if I can help it", Deets said as she tried to get to the door but was stopped but the cat-like creature.

"We have to fight", Ed commented.

"Just be careful", Burn started, "We have no idea what they can do."

"What about Gato", Loogie questioned. No one answered as the fight began, even though they knew that Gato would have to hold her own.

* * *

_Part 6: Building computer room,_

"Scrap", Gato said to herself not knowing about the fight as the room was sound proof, "Whoever put those items here must have delete the files." Gato continued to looking, hoping to find something on their enemies or at least the Caretaker's species. However her search proved fruitless, "Snap, what happened here?" Suddenly Gato heard the door behind her open but didn't turn as she thought it was one of the others, "Almost done."

"Long time no see Ami", a voice let out that caused Gato's eyes to go wide.

"What", Gato thought as she turned and drew her blasters before she saw the face of the person, "Toola?" Toola said nothing as Gato looked at him. His body looked to have regained its human shape but Gato knew better.

"Surprised to see me", Toola asked, "I missed you."

"More than I can say", Gato replied before she pointed her blasters at him, "How'd you get here?"

"A mutual friend of ours asked me to help", Toola answered.

"Bedlam", Gato replied as she knew that was the only person he could have meant.

"Him and the evil", Toola stated, "Let me show you the power I've gained." Gato watched as Toola transformed. Soon he looked like he did when she had faced him the last time but not as hideous since his skin wasn't stretched out or ripped, "Well?"

"You still don't win any beauty contest", Gato joked as she thought, "Bet he's stronger to."

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor", Toola commented, "So would you prefer I call you Ami or Gato."

"When did you come out of that coma", Gato asked as she ignored his question, "I checked and you were still under when we left Earth."

"I came out of the darkness you put me in two weeks ago", Toola started, "I went to my lab but found that it had been destroyed so I went to my hideaway."

"Where your super soldiers were", Gato asked as she recalled the night her and the others had went to his lab.

"So you know", Toola questioned, "I'll take it as you blew the lab up."

"Sorry but the object that you brought to the lab took the pain and torment of every person that was hurt there and fused them into a creature that killed the ones that were working with you", Gato answered, "That and someone messed with the self destruct button. As far as knowing about the solders, I found a note on the body of one of the dead researchers."

"I see", Toola responded as he learned the truth and could tell that Gato only knew that the soldiers existed but nothing else, "Good thing I had them moved than. Or I would have had to come here alone."

"What's that suppose to mean", Gato asked before it hit her, "What did you do to Fizz and the others?"

"They're giving my soldiers a test run", Toola answered, "Of course you're not going anywhere. I own you for putting me in that darkness where I could hear what was going on around me but couldn't do anything else."

"My heart's breaking for you", Gato said as she faked a sad face, "Let's do this." Toola then charged at Gato but she dodged and fired before the two fought as Toola tested his new power but Gato was able to move out of the way and avoid getting hit expect for once or twice "Is that all you can do Toola." Gato then ducked as Toola fired spikes at her and forced her behind a column, "I hate those things."

"I just had an idea", Toola said as he looked at the lights before he fired spikes and destroyed them causing the place to go black, "Since you put me in darkness, I destroy you in it."

"Sorry Toola but darkness is no problem now", Gato thought as she activated her Opti-gogs and switched to night vision allowing her to see Toola moving around, "Thank you Caretaker or whoever put those items there." Gato then moved closing her turquoise glowing eyes when Toola looked her way to avoid him seeing their glow until she was in position for a clean shot before she charged her blasters and fired. The bolts hit Toola head on and knocked him out of the room and Gato followed him out as he got up, "He's still moving." Gato then saw that he was having trouble, "Had enough?"

"This isn't over", Toola said as he felt his body tiring, "My body is still not used to this new power, but I will deal with you later." Toola then disappeared as if by teleporting, leaving Gato alone.

"First Bedlam shows up and now Toola. That evil has a sick sense of humor", Gato thought before she remembered what Toola had said, "The others." Gato ran around until she heard the noise and found the room that the others were in. As she got to the door, Gato saw one of the super soldiers fly out and land next to her before it disappeared, like Toola had, before Gato could get a look at its face. Gato then opened the door but had to dodge to avoid getting hit by Ed's Slammer, "Ed it's me."

"Sorry Gato I thought you were that thing that Burn knocked out of the room", Ed explained before he saw the other soldiers disappear.

"Everyone okay", Gato questioned as she ran to the others.

"Gato, Toola is", Fizz started to say.

"I know, I ran into him in the computer room", Gato replied, "The evil's given him power but this body is still not used to it so he had to retreat."

"And he has those super soldiers that you read about", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "And they were tough."

"No joke", the other four said in some way or another.

"Were you able to find anything", Burn asked.

"No", Gato replied, "Whoever placed the items we found must have deleted the files."

"Anyone want to get out of here", Deets questioned.

"Good idea", Ed commented, "I don't like the idea of leaving the Dojo alone."

"We seem to have everything", Burn added.

"Then let's get back to the Dojo mobiles", Loogie joked.

"You want me to fly sis", Fizz asked as Gato and her had came in the same flyer.

"No I'll fly", Gato replied before the crew left the planet and returned to find the Dojo was safe.

* * *

_Part 7: Somewhere in space,_

"Are you sure it was him", the Peacemaker asked as the council learned of what had happened on the former outpost.

"Yes", the Caretaker answered, "The person that attacked them was the one known as Toola."

"How could the evil have brought him from Earth without us knowing", the Judge questioned.

"When the children left Earth we didn't pay as much attention to the planet", the Historian explained.

"If the evil has given him power as well, that can mean only two thing", the Watcher started, "Either it is more powerful or further developed than we thought or it will have to rest and restore its powers for now."

"What about those four soldiers", the Peacemaker asked, "They're not?"

"I used my power to look into the past", the Historian replied, "They are."

"I don't know who is worse, Bedlam or Toola", the Judge stated, "I fear if the Healer finds out."

"Speaking of finding out", the Historian started, "How long are we going to keep the truth from them? They're starting to wonder about us."

"Also, who deleted the files and put the items in that outpost", the Caretaker asked as she knew she hadn't.

"I did", the Watcher answered, "I placed the items there when I deleted the files."

"I gave him permission", the Judge added, "Since everyone of the children can use most of the items and since the fiends will have those super soldiers as support, it would be best if they have more than one of each item in the case that they are needed or one is destroyed."

"I see", the Caretaker said as she was glad that the items weren't a trap by the evil or Bedlam, "Thank you."

"Now they all have the ability to see in different ways correct", the Peacemaker asked.

"They do", the Historian answered, "They should find it useful in the future."

"They'll find all their powers and tools useful when they run into the more advanced fiends", the Watcher noted, "More of the mess our forefathers created during the Great War." The whole council then decided what their next move was going to be before they dispersed.

* * *

_Part 8: __Dojo,_

"So everything is put away", Burn asked as the crew sat down in the living room.

"Yes", Fizz answered, "We'll give them a closer look later."

"Agreed, I'm beat", Deets stated.

"Why don't you guys tell me about those creatures of Toola's", Gato suggested. Ed and the others told her about how the creatures had fought and how Burn and Ed had to use some of their power before the creatures left. Gato was most interested by the creatures' descriptions, "So three looked like they could have been human and one looked like a tiger or something?"

"Pretty much", Ed answered, "They all looked like their skin had been turned into armor and the three human shaped ones where at least over two meters tall. But what gets me is that their eyes looked normal."

"You don't think that Toola did that to make you think that they were your friends do you", Loogie asked Gato before the others looked at him and then her.

"To be honest Loogie, if I hadn't seen them die I would think that myself", Gato replied as she considered the possibility that Loogie was on to something, "Either way, our job just became a lot harder."

"You going to be okay", Ed asked.

"If you can handle the fact of Bedlam being back, I can handle the fact of Toola being back", Gato answered as she new that Ed looked at Bedlam the same way she did at Toola.

"You sure", Deets and Fizz questioned as they knew Gato was not expecting Toola to ever bother her again. Gato just smiled before the crew started to relax, planning to not let anything bother them; at least for a while.

* * *

_Part 9????????????????????????????????,_

"Toola, your creations failed", the evil said as it looked at Toola and Bedlam.

"You fought them before your body adjusted to the power", Bedlam added.

"Defeating them all was not my main objective", Toola replied.

"Than what was your objective", Bedlam asked.

"For one, testing my soldier against the Dojo's new powers", Toola started, "For two, finding why the fiends can't entered areas such as that outpost as you wanted."

"And Gato", Bedlam questioned.

"I was going to kill her", Toola admitted, "But I thought of something else. Something slower and much more painful."

"Very well Toola", the evil said, "Continue you work."

"As you wish", Toola responded before he left and began his experiments on the fiends that the evil had gave him, "Let's see how they like this."

* * *

This is the end of the eighth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	9. Act 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 9**

_Part 1: Dojo_,

"What happened", Gato questioned as she saw Ed and Loogie bring Deets into the med-bay. Gato knew that something had to have happened since the three had gone down to the surface of an asteroid that had material they could use but came back too sooner than expected.

"We ran into fiends and some of them shot at us", Loogie answered.

"And one of them hit Deets", Ed added. Gato could tell that Ed was worried.

"I'm alright", Deets stuttered before Gato checked and found a spike that hit her in the back and was still there with part of it was sticking through her suit.

"You're a terrible liar", Gato commented as she pulled out a med-scanner, "Snap."

"Would this help", Loogie asked as he gave her a spike that he had picked up.

"Yes it would, thank you", Gato answered as the spike helped her to guess how deep the one in Deets was. Suddenly Gato felt the ship rock, "What was that?" Gato then heard Burn over the intercom.

"That rock just blew up", Burn informed them, "The shield stopped the debris from hitting us though."

"I say we get out of here", Ed commented before Fizz entered the bay.

"Deets alright", Fizz asked, "Burn just went to warp so we're safe."

"Good timing sis", Gato replied as she looked to the boys, "Sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you leave." Ed started to protest but Gato gave him a look that made him know she wanted him gone and the boys left, leaving the girls alone. Gato then gave Deets a sedative to put her to sleep as Gato could see she was in pain, "Help me get the upper part of her space suit off." After getting the suit off, Gato and Fizz sanitized their hands and put on masks before they looked at the wound.

"Anything I can do", Kitty asked as she appeared.

"Take that spike that Loogie brought and check to make sure it has no poisons or anything", Gato answered as she used her Opti-gogs to look inside Deets, "Good, the thing's intact."

"Can you remove it", Fizz questioned as she also used her Opti-gogs and could see that the spike was deep in Deets' body.

"That's the easy part", Gato stated, "The hard part is the bleeding. Let me get a cell-regenerator and some nano-bots."

"Nano-bots", Fizz questioned, "What for?"

"They're stop any bleeding after the spike has been removed and while the cell-regenerator is repairing the damaged tissue", Gato explained before she grabbed the tools and turned to Kitty, "Anything?"

"No poisons or anything", Kitty answered, "But this looks like a smaller version of the ones that Toola used on Earth."

"We'll worry about that later", Gato replied as Fizz and her started to work as Gato thought, "Sorry Toola but I'm not losing another friend to you."

* * *

_Part 2????????????????????????????????,_

"Toola, these new fiends are very impressive", Bedlam commented as he watched the events that had unfolded on the asteroid, "And the asteroid is gone so the Dojo can't get materials from it."

"Thank you", Toola replied before the evil appeared.

"Report", the evil commanded.

"The test run with the new fiends was successful", Toola started, "While the three children that were attacked escaped, one fiend was able to injure Deets. The spikes that the fiends fire from their bodies can penetrate the children's armor."

"Very good", the evil stated as it was pleased to have a new weapon, "Produce more and prepare to send your soldiers in when the children find the next orb. Bedlam, I want you to find the location of the machine so we have an advantage if the children do find all of the orbs."

"Very well", Bedlam responded before he disappeared leaving Toola and the evil alone.

"Toola, I want the one know as Gato to know the truth", the evil ordered, "That will stir trouble in the children's ranks."

"As you wish", Toola said as he thought about how he couldn't wait to see the look on Gato's face when she discovered the soldiers' secret.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo_,

"Will they hurry up", Ed complained as he couldn't stand not knowing how his love was doing.

"Don't worry Ed, Gato will fix her up", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "They'll walk out that door any moment now."

"They're right Ed", Burn added before the door opened and Deets walked out, "You see."

"Was someone worried about me", Deets teased, acting like nothing had happened.

"Yes", Ed answered and he walked up to her and put his hand where the spike had been.

"Relax Ed, I got it out with no problem", Gato stated, "And I had Fizz use her transporter to go to Deets' room and get a fresh suit."

"You couldn't have walked", Burn asked.

"I didn't want to get into a game of 20 questions", Fizz explained as she knew the boys would have, "We need to talk about what happened down there." The others only nodded as they agreed and walked to the computer room. Deets, Ed, and Loogie explained how they had entered a cave under the asteroid's surface before they were attacked by a new type of fiend that fired spikes from their bodies.

"From their bodies", Gato questioned as she wasn't sure she had heard right.

"Why", Loogie asked.

"Because Kitty found no bio material on the spike and if the spike that hit Deets came from the body of one of them there should have been some kind of infection", Gato explained, "Maybe the fiends have a perfect immune system. Guess Deets lucked out."

"Deets was also lucky that her suit's space mode was able to prevent decompression or her losing oxygen", Fizz added.

"Do you think Toola made these things", Ed questioned as he knew that Toola's enhanced mode fired spikes.

"It wouldn't surprise us", Fizz stated, "The spikes do seem to be the same, except these ones were thinner."

"What is it with spikes anyway", Loogie asked.

"The spikes are really nothing more than hardened bone so the body can produce them easily", Gato started, "And since they are long and thin, they had great penetration ability."

"So what do we do", Dr. Pinch asked, "Toola is bound to make more of them."

"I think it would be best if we all carried one Neo-Dermis in our belts", Fizz suggested, "Since all of our rides can change for use with them, we don't have any excuse not to." Everyone knew that Fizz referred to the fact that since the Neo-Dermises had big feet and hands, Gato and her had to modify the rides to change size to accommodate them.

"Good idea", Burn replied, "Listen, while Gato and you were helping Deets, we found a power signature that could be an orb."

"We're heading that way now", Ed added. Gato then had Deets go and rest until they reached the planet and found an outpost just like before. This time the whole crew went together as they couldn't tell whose orb was there.

* * *

_Part 4: Planet's surface_,

"This place is just like the other one", Fizz commented as they opened the door but found that the systems were already on, "Now if I could only find a way to tell whose orb is here."

"If we all have one; then it can be only you, Loogie or Gato", Deets stated.

"So where do we start", Ed asked.

"I say the computer room", Gato suggested, "Maybe we can get some information this time."

"Hope so", Burn commented before the crew found the computer room but the twins picked something up on their scanners and motioned to Burn, "Who's in here?" Suddenly the crew saw some sort of orb shaped robot try to get away but Ed was able to attach an M-grab to it and pull it back.

"Wait, we're not going to hurt you", Ed stated before the robot turned and allowed the crew to see its front which looked like an eye that was capable of moving across the whole of its surface.

"Who are you", the machine asked, "How were you able to enter this place?"

"We're from a distant planet called Earth", Fizz answered before the crew saw the robot scan them.

"I'm sorry", the robot replied as it detected the Aurian genes in the crew, "You must be the ones the Aurians sent."

"And they would be", Burn questioned.

"You have their genes and tools but you don't know who the Aurians are", the robot asked.

"We were asked to help", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "But no one's told us too much."

"I see", the robot replied as it could tell the children were speaking the truth.

"Who are you anyway", Gato asked.

"I am Operator 314", the robot answered, "My function is to act as a record keeper for this outpost." The crew then introduced themselves and explained why that came to the planet.

"I don't suppose you could fill in the details", Deets asked, "Maybe tell us about this evil we're suppose to go up against."

"Why certainly", Operator 314 stated, "The Aurian that placed the orb in this outpost asked me to tell you."

"Wouldn't have been the Caretaker would it", Ed asked.

"Why yes it was", Operator 314 answered, "One of the Aurian council to be precise. The council is made of five members; the Judge, Historian, Watcher, Peacemaker, and as you know Caretaker." Suddenly the crew saw a holo-screen appear that showed several galaxies. "This began a thousand years ago, during the golden age of Aurian exploration", Operator 314 started, "The Aurians were the most technologically advanced race in this galaxy, especially genetic and faster than light technology, and were able to built colonies on several world not only in this galaxy but in neighboring galaxies as well. Everything went well for the Aurians that is until the day they entered an uncharted area of space."

"What happened", Deets asked.

"The Aurians ran into a race known as the Angreifer who were a violent race that were attempting to gain control of all life", Operator 314 replied, "When the Angreiferan fleet detected the Aurian expeditionary group, they attacked and destroyed the entire group before they had a chance to escape. The Aurian, who were peaceful and had never encountered a race that had such power, tried to reason with Angreifer but were unable to and thus started a war between the two races. Unfortunately, while the Aurians were much more technologically advanced the Angreifer were a much more numerous and organized military force and were able to beat the Aurian back to this galaxy."

"But the Aurian won in the end right", Ed questioned.

"Another factor for the Angreiferan success was that they were much more physically built than the Aurians who relied on their mental powers", the robot continued before it showed a picture of an Aurian who wasn't in orb form, "After years of defeats, the Aurian were able to build armor, weapons, and ships that could overcome the Anhreifer and after training a fighting force was able to expel the Anhreifer out of this galaxy. However, the Angreifer would not take defeat and gathered their entire fleet to destroy all life here, leaving the Aurian with one final option; a mental weapon that would remove all hostile and negative emotions from every single Angreifer."

"So what happened", Burn questioned as he did not like where the story was going.

"When the Anhreifer fleet was in range, the Aurian fired the weapon", the robot answered, "However, nothing went as planned. The Aurian watched in horror as dark red energy left the ships before they exploded, turning the powerful fleet to dust."

"Wait", Fizz interrupted, "The Aurians created the evil?"

"After the Anhreifer were no longer a threat, the Aurian followed the energy back to the Anhreiferan home world of Anhreif where they saw the results of their weapon", the robot stated, "They saw that the weapon fused the emotions together into a single entity that took the remaining Anhereifer and changed them into what would become known as fiends." The crew watched as they saw the recording and wanted to look away, "So to answer your question, yes the Aurian did create the evil though it was not intentional. After some time, the Aurian began to hear reports of fiends in this galaxy and discovered the evil had greater power than anything they ever faced. As result, the Aurian found a way to prevent the fiends from entering Aurian areas, such as this outpost, with special fields. After that, the Aurian destroyed the remaining fiends in this galaxy before they went to confront the evil itself."

"I'll take it as the battle didn't go well", Gato said.

"It did not", the robot replied, "The Aurian were not capable of destroying the evil but were able to imprison it and keep it from entering this area of space until they could find a way to get rid of it which I must assume they have." The Dojo crew then looked at each other, realizing that they were suppose to correct a mistake that had been made long before they were born.

"So how are we supposed to beat the thing", Loogie questioned.

"I'm afraid that the Aurian that came here did not give me that information", Operator 314 answered, "All I know is that I'm suppose to guild you to the orb that was placed here and make sure it falls into the right hands." The machine then turned off the holo-screen and prepared to guild the children to the power that was to be one of theirs. Suddenly they heard an alarm go off.

"What's going on", Burn questioned.

"Several unknown life forms have entered the area", the robot answered, "They seem to be moving to the location of the main generator." The robot used the holo-screen to show the creatures. They could tell it was three of Toola's soldiers, "If they destroy the generator, the field will go down and the fiends will be able to enter."

"Don't tell be the orb's in there", Fizz begged.

"I'm afraid so", the robot answered, "We must stop them."

"Let's go", Ed said before the crew went for the door. Suddenly they heard a roar and saw the cat like soldier fall from above and land between Gato and the rest of them, "Gato."

"Guys go", Gato shouted before she had a Neo-Dermis appear from her belt and attach to her, "I'll deal will this one."

"Be careful", the rest of the crew said in some form before they left, leaving Gato to deal with the creature in front of her.

"Toola send you to deal with me", Gato asked as she noticed that it hadn't tried to follow the others, "Come on!" The two then began to fight, Gato having no clue that Toola was watching from above.

* * *

_Part 5: Power room_,

"There they are", Loogie said as they entered the power room and saw the soldiers waiting for them.

"Fizz. Loogie go with the bot and find that orb", Burn ordered, 'We'll deal with them here."

"Right", Fizz and Loogie said before they left with the bot and the remaining three engaged the creatures.

"Let's deal with them, get the orb and get back to Gato", Ed suggested as he didn't like the idea of Gato fighting the other soldier alone.

"Watch out", Deets called out before one of the soldiers threw a boomerang like weapon at them, "So they want to play rough huh?"

"Then we'll give them rough", Burn replied before he summoned his power punched one of the female looking soldiers and sent it flying. After a few minutes, Burn, Ed, and Deets had been able to use their powers to put the soldiers against the wall, "Had enough?" One of the soldiers answered by throwing a blade like weapon, causing the three Dojo members to duck, "You missed." Suddenly the three heard an explosion and turned to see the main generator had been hit.

"No it didn't", Deets replied, "It was right on target." Suddenly the sounds of fiends coming could be heard.

"Guys, we've got company", Ed informed them before several fiends joined the fight and forced Burn, Ed, and Deets on the defensive.

* * *

_Part 6: Power room basement level,_

"What was that", Fizz questioned as she heard an explosion.

"No", the robot cried out, "The main generator has been destroyed."

"Meaning", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "It means the fiends can come in."

"Correct", the robot replied, "I'm already detecting several including one type I have no data on." Suddenly several fiends landed around the three but were quickly dispatched by Fizz and Loogie.

"Impressive", Operator 314 robot commented, "But several more have entered the facility."

"More", Loogie questioned followed Dr. Pinch, "No one said it would be easy."

"Is there no other way to get rid of them", Fizz questioned.

"My only other option is to activate the outpost's self destruct device", the robot answered.

"What if we could get the field back online", Fizz questioned.

"If the field were restored, the fiends inside would be destroyed", Operator 314 replied, "But without the main generator…. Wait maybe the orb could help us."

"Then lets go", Loogie said before the two couriers were led to a spot that the robot floated over, "This it?" As Loogie finished several fiends appeared but as they landed a hole in the ground appeared and out came a purple glowing orb with Fizz's symbol on it, "All yours."

"Right", Fizz replied before the symbol on her arms and the orb aligned. Fizz could feel the power and knowledge of how to use that power enter her body and mind before, as with the others, her body glowed and the orb fell to the ground, "Wow." Fizz then turned to the fiends, "Let's see how you like this." Fizz then bought her power to use, looking around at the materials around her before she formed the workings of something in her mind. She then brought the pieces to her, as if telepathically and had them come together. Loogie, the fiends and Operator 314 watched as a giant robotic suit appeared and Fizz jumped in, "Cool, I can picture and built something in my mind and then use what's in the area to build it. Let's try this out."

"Get them Fizz", Loogie cheered before Fizz attacked and destroyed the fiends, "Wow!"

"Remarkable", Operator 314 commented before at scanned the area, "But there are still several more fiends where your friends are."

"Come on, I've got an idea", Fizz stated before the three started to go to the main floor, "I just hope Gato's doing okay."

* * *

_Part 7: Computer room,_

"What does it take to bring this thing down", Gato asked herself as she fought the cat like soldier. Gato was glad to have had the Neo-Dermis and knowledge of how cats acted, because if she hadn't had either she would have already been dead. The girl than looked at the cat as they moved around, "You know, I love cats but I'm going to have to make you an exception."

"I wonder how long she can last", Toola said to himself as he watched without Gato knowing, "Wonder how she'll react to the truth." Gato then ran at it and landed a clean punch sending the backwards but it was able to land on it's feet. Suddenly it struck back with a leap and knocked Gato to the ground and sent her helmet flying off her head just before it attempted to put it's jaws around Gato's neck.

"No you don't", Gato stated as she grabbed the cat's head before the two rolled over each other several times, ending in the cat pinning her to the ground. Fortunately Gato was able to grab the cat's neck and raise her right arm just as the cat raise its right paw to strike before Gato felt the cat let up, "What?" Gato looked and saw that the cat had stopped and was looking right at her, "Why'd it stop?" The girl then looked into the cat's eyes and instantly recognized them, as they had once been a source of comfort and love.

"That stupid cat", Toola growled as he could see what was happening as Gato and the cat met eye-to-eye, "She's remembering."

"Lala", Gato said before the cat back up and allowed the girl some breathing room, "Lala is that you?" The cat let came closer and started to rub against Gato as it regained its memories. Gato saw it was the liger that had been the only one in Toola's lab that had shown Gato any kindness, the one that had been like a mother to her, the one that had died defending her. The courier put her arms around the cat's neck, "Lala, Lala what has he done to you?" Suddenly Gato was knocked away from Lala by a dark red bolt of energy before Gato saw Lala pass out and float to someone who came from the air, "Who?"

"Guess I'm going to have to reprogram you", Toola said before he had Lala disappear.

"Lala", Gato screamed as she got up, "Toola."

"So tell me Ami", Toola started, "Did you like your little reunion?"

"What did you do to her", Gato questioned.

"I turned her into a weapon", Toola answered.

"But I saw her die", Gato said, "Your bots killed her."

"Oh she did die", Toola stated, "But I found a way to revive her."

"You turned her into a monster", Gato screamed as she charged at him but was repelled by a field or something.

"Not just her", Toola replied before a grin came on his face that spoke it all, "Three others proved to work well."

"You don't mean", Gato asked as it dawned on her and caused her body to shake as she thought, "Mike, Kelly, Lisa."

"Guessed huh", Toola questioned, "So what will you do?" Toola then laughed as he disappeared leaving Gato alone as she recalled seeing her friends die.

"I was right there", Gato thought before she remembered the others and ran out of the room, "I hope they're alright."

* * *

_Part 8: Power room,_

"What was that", Burn questioned as he fought one of the soldiers.

"Hopefully it's on our side", Ed commented as he destroyed a couple of fiends.

"No joke", Deets added before the saw the floor spit apart and saw Fizz appear in a scrappy looking robot before Loogie and Operator 314 came up.

"Miss us", Loogie asked.

"I'll take it as Fizz has her power", Burn stated.

"And a plan", Fizz answered before she thought of a power generator and used her power to forge the parts of the destroyed generator into the image in her mind.

"The field is coming back online", Operator 314 stated before they saw the fiends fall to the ground and turn to dust.

"Alright", Deets said.

"Cool", Ed stated before he saw Fizz's robot fall apart, "You okay?"

"Guess anything I build with my power only lasts for so long", Fizz replied as she looked at the solders, "They're still here."

"Then let's finish this", Burn suggested before the three soldiers started to walk closer just as Gato ran into the room without anyone noticing.

"Mike, Kelly, Lisa stop", Gato screamed causing everyone to look at her. The crew saw she wasn't wearing her helmet or the Neo-Dermis as she had deactivated it after she left the computer room.

"Did she say", Burn questioned before he saw the soldier start to walk to her.

"Mike, Kelly, Lisa it's me Ami", Gato said, "You have to remember." Suddenly the couriers saw the three stop as if being held by an unseen force.

"You don't think", Loogie started to ask followed by Dr. Pinch, "Her friends?"

"It can't be", Deets said before the three disappeared and the crew ran to Gato as she lost all strength in her legs and sat on them. Fizz got on her knees and put one hand on each of her twin's shoulders.

"Gato", Fizz called out before she saw Gato break out in tears, "It's them isn't it?"

"Yes", Gato answered, "Toola found a way to bring them back to life and turn them into those things."

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard", Burn stated.

"That coward", Ed thought to himself, "This is low even for Bedlam or Toola."

"So who's orb was it", Gato forced herself to ask.

"Mine", Fizz answered before the crew head the make shift generator start to break apart.

"The power levels are failing", Operator 314 informed them, "I have no choice but to activate the outpost's self destruct. I can't allow any fiends to take this place."

"What about you", Ed questioned.

"After I set the destruct device I will be send back to the Aurian home world", the robot replied, "I'll send all materials to your ship through the teleportation device. Now go."

"Gato", Loogie called out as she didn't move.

"I heard", Gato replied, "Let's go." The crew then left the base and started to head back to the Dojo as they felt the shock wave from the outpost's self destruct and knew the place was gone.

* * *

_Part 9: Somewhere in space,_

"So they know of what happened", the Caretaker questioned as Operator 314 floated before the Aurian council.

"I gave them the events that you informed me to give", the robot answered, "And the Builder has her power."

"You have done well", the Historian commented as he heard the news.

"But what about the outpost", the robot asked.

"Do not worry of it", the Judge replied, "It was a necessary loss. You're dismissed." The robot then left and the council started to go over the matter, "So the Healer knows?"

"I'm afraid so", the Watcher stated, "Her reaction is understandable."

"I can tell the reactions of the others", the Peacemaker started, "None of them expected Toola to go this far."

"Is there any way to reverse what he has done", the Judge asked.

"I'm afraid not", the Caretaker answered, "The change to their DNA is permanent. Though it seems that Toola's process of removing their memories is flawed as they remembered the Healer."

"Either Toola or the evil will remedy that", the Watcher replied, "I fear for the girl."

"Since when did you care", the Caretaker questioned causing everyone to look at the two of them.

"Since the time they went to Toola's lab", the Watcher replied as he had been impressed by Gato's actions, "You know how this might affect them all."

"True", the Caretaker said, "But this will also bind them closer together if they overcome it."

"In either case, we must be prepared", the Judge said before they left the council cambers and went to their posts.

* * *

_Part 10: Dojo,_

After the crew had got back to the Dojo, Gato checked everyone over before them had dinner. While Gato claimed she was fine, everyone knew better as she barely ate anything. No said anything until Gato got up from the table.

"I sorry but I'm not hungry", Gato said before she walked away.

"Gato wait", Loogie called out, as the holograms appeared, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Let us help."

"Please", Kitty pleaded.

"Gato", Fizz said. Even though their link was blocked, she could still see her twin's pain.

"Don't fight this alone", Deets added.

"She's right", Burn commented.

"I'll be fine", Gato replied, "I'm going on to bed." The crew watched as she entered her room and closed the door before could hear the light sobbing from her room. Ed couldn't stand to see a friend like this and slammed the table to everyone's surprise.

"Ed", Torch called out.

"This is stupid", Ed stated, "Gato's tried so hard to put her past behind her and now this."

"I know", Fizz stated, "She thought her friends were dead and now she finds out what Toola did to them."

"And the fact she may have to fight them", Loogie added.

"We can't just leave her like this", Deets stated, "Toola did this because he loves seeing Gato in pain."

"And to try and see if we would stop trusting her", Burn said, "Any suggestions?"

"I'll go talk to her", Fizz said before she got up and walked into Gato's room where she saw her twin in a corner crying as if she was doing it to punish herself, "Gato?"

"What", Gato asked before she felt Fizz put her arms around her.

"Let's go on the bed", Fizz suggested before she helped Gato up and onto the bed before Fizz hugged her again, "It's okay."

"This isn't fair", Gato cried, "We have to fight the ones that were my friends and the others might not trust me anymore."

"You know that's not true", Fizz stated, "Everyone is ticked off about this and we still trust you."

"Thanks", Gato replied as she was glad to hear those words, "I just don't know what to do."

"We'll figure that out later", Fizz said before she tucked Gato into bed, "For now go on and sleep. I'll stay right her until you do." Fizz waited as she listened to Gato's breathing until she knew she was asleep and left closing the door behind her and waiting for her.

"Is she alright", Loogie asked.

"She cried herself to sleep", Fizz answered.

"So what do we do", Ed questioned.

"For now she needs to clear her head", Burn answer even though he knew that was over simplifying it.

"She need to know more than anything that we have her back", Deets commented before the others looked at each other and wondered what to do next.

* * *

This is the end of the ninth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	10. Act 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male. 

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 10**

_Part 1: Somewhere in space,_

"How are the children holding up", the Judge asked as the council sat.

"They are doing well", the Caretaker answered, "They're close to one of the last two orbs."

"And the Healer", the Watcher questioned.

"She has spent a great amount of time trying to find a way to help those who Toola had turned into monsters", the Caretaker answered, "She will soon know there is nothing she can do."

"Poor girl", the Peacemaker started, "No one should have to go through something like that."

"What hurts her is that she knows a part of them remembers her", the Historian stated, "If it weren't for that, she would not have such a hard time."

"Agreed, but we can't change that", the Judge said before the council discussed other details of the events that had transpired.

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo: a couple of weeks after the end of Act 9_,

"What", Gato asked as she opened her eyes and found herself in her room, "How'd I get here?" Still tired from her attempts to find a way to reverse what Toola did to her friends, Gato closed her eyes and hugged what she thought was her cat doll until she noticed something was wrong, "What am I hugging?" Gato opened her eyes again and looked to see a familiar puppet staring right at her before she followed the arm attached to it down to find someone hanging from her bed, "Loogie?"

"What", Loogie replied as Gato woke him up before he looked at her, "You're up?" Suddenly the rest of the crew came in and saw what was going on.

"Loogie what are you doing in here", Deets asked as Loogie got up.

"Wait we can explain", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "It's not what you think."

"Go on", Fizz stated.

"I just got done watching a vid when I found Gato asleep in the med-bay and I thought I'd carry her to her room", Loogie started, "But after I tucked her in she grabbed Dr. Pinch thinking he was her cat doll and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to wake her so I thought I'd wait but I fell asleep."

"He slept in that uncomfortable position just for me", Gato thought as she looked at the others and let them know she believed him before it dawned on her what she had been working on, "Snap!"

"What", Burn questioned as he saw Gato jump out of bed and run to the med-bay. The rest of the crew ran in and saw Gato with her fists closed as if she had just hit the table.

"What's wrong", Ed asked knowing it couldn't have been good. 

"Didn't work huh", Fizz questioned before she looked at the screen at the blood samples of Gato's friends that Toola had turned into monsters. Ever since Fizz had received her power they had engaged Toola's soldiers several times when they went to look for materials so they wouldn't be completely dependent on the replicators. Everyone could tell that Gato hated having to fight them so they helped her get samples of their blood so Gato could find a way to undo what Toola had done.

"Nothing will", Gato replied as she tried to contain herself, "Toola rigged their bodies so any attempt to bring them back to normal would kill them." After that, she looked to the others, "Could you give me a minute alone?" Deets gave Fizz a look as if to tell her to let her try before Fizz and the boys left. The older girl then saw Gato put her head in her arms before she cried and slammed the table.

"Gato", Deets said as she touched the smaller girl's shoulder, "Talk to me."

"All this advanced technology and I can't do a thing. After all they did to help me", Gato cried before she looked at the mark on her arms, "I'm supposed to be the Healer, what a joke."

"Don't say that", Deets stated, "You're doing your best." Deets knew that Gato had been because there were times Gato would just stay in the med-bay for hours and wouldn't give herself a break.

"It's just every time I'm in a fight with them they seem to remember me", Gato explained, "I know a part of them is still in there, under the surface."

"May I make a suggestion", Deets asked.

"Sure", Gato answered.

"Why don't you go with Ed when he goes in a flyer again", Deets questioned, "Get off the ship for awhile and clear your head."

"I guess", Gato replied, "But I thought you were going to go with him."

"I'll tell him that you need the ride more than I do", Deets stated before she smiled, "Let's go get breakfast." The two girls then left for the kitchen and joined the others before they ate and began their work.

* * *

_Part 3: Anhreif,_

The evil called Toola and Bedlam together to discuss the last couple of fights with the Dojo as it had been shown that the soldiers seemed to lose some of their effectiveness when they remembered their pasts.

"Toola I must admit that your soldiers and the new fiends you have developed are impressive", the evil started, "However, you have been unable to find a way to completely remove the memories of Gato from the soldiers' minds."

"It also seems that the Dojo did not lose any trust in her", Bedlam added, "Only two of those children do not have their power."

"I've thought of a way to deal with our problems", Toola stated, "But I'm going to need more energy."

"I'm listening", the evil replied before Toola brought up a pod that contained a clone of one of the soldiers, "Explain."

"If I were to clone the soldiers we would have their strength but none of the problems that we have encountered with the memories", Toola explained, "If we were to infuse them with some of your power, they would be even stronger but we need to run an experiment."

"I see, you want to use the soldier to see if my power is compatible and if it is, make copies of them", the evil said, "A good plan, but what if they turn against us?"

"If we do this, it would be the soldiers' final mission", Toola answered, "The test is most likely going to kill them."

"I must advise against this", Bedlam said as he knew they would remember Gato and might turn against Toola, the evil, and him. 

"If we lose the soldiers it would destroy the children as well", the evil stated, "Very well Toola, I will give them power but you better be sure that you can get rid them."

"Thank you", Toola replied before he saw dark red beams hit the soldiers and saw them become stronger, "Try and stop this little girl."

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo_,

"There you are", Deets said as she saw Gato come into the launch bay, "What kept you?"

"I wanted to apologize to Loogie about this morning", Gato explained, "I felt bad about not thanking him for what he did. I don't how he spelt hanging off of my bed like that."

"You could bend Loogie into a human pretzel and he would still sleep", Deets joked before she saw the look on Gato's face and thought, "I wonder if..." Deets then decided to use the same tactic she had used on Fizz, "You like him don't you?"

"What", Gato questioned before she blushed, "I like him as a friend Deets."

"Who do you think you're fooling", Deets thought as see saw the same look on Gato's face that she had seen on Fizz's a few months back before the smaller girl saw her smile, "Just asking."

"Don't get any ideas", Gato said as she knew about Deets helping Burn and Fizz get together. While Gato wouldn't admit it openly, she did enjoy the time Loogie and her spent together and wondered if Deets might be right and thought, "Don't tell me I'm getting a crush." Ed then came into the area but had not heard anything that had been said.

"Ready to go Gato", Ed asked.

"Yeah", Gato answered before the said bye to Deets and took off. The idea was to use the flyer to find materials they could use and maybe find the orbs without Bedlam or someone else knowing. For a few minutes nether one said anything until Ed broke the silence.

"You okay", Ed asked.

"I'm fine", Gato answered, "I've was just thinking." Gato then looked out the window and admired the view, "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"What", Ed questioned.

"The stars", Gato answered, "I remember seeing them for the first time after my first escape from Toola's lab. I had read about them when I was being educated in the lab, but the pictures did them no justice." Gato then took in the view and let herself relax in the chair, "They always seem to be comforting."

"Until you get close to them", Ed joked, "Then they're roasting." The two laughed at the comment, "I'm glad to see you're laughing a bit."

"So how are you holding up", Gato asked, "With Bedlam being back? You never talk about it"

"Good", Ed answered as he felt that it was only fair thathe talked about he felt if Gato told him how she felt, "I just wish we could find Ol'skool. As far as Bedlam, I guess I see him the same way you see Toola but I look at the crew when I feel down about him."

"I don't follow", Gato said.

"I just feel like the others taught me something about being human", Ed started, "Ol'skool with so much, Burn with being brave and smart, Deets about it being okay that I'm different, Fizz with being part of a family, and Loogie with taking things one at a time."

"I think I get what you're saying", Gato commented.

"But you taught me something about being human as well", Ed continued catching Gato off guard. Ed could tell by her silence that she was surprised, "I've only told Deets this, but you see after the event with the Link I was afraid of what darkness might lay inside me. However you showed me that light and dark exist in everyone and that even people consumed in darkness can change like you have. You're no longer the vengeful person that I met months ago."

"I taught you that", Gato questioned, "You know how to surprise people."

"You sure did", Ed answered as he smiled. The two left the matter at that as they decided to have lunch, Gato had a peanut butter and marshmallow cream sandwich with a root beer and Ed had a grilled cheese sandwich with a coke. The two talked until they were done, "That was good."

"Sure was", Gato said as she felt better than she had in days. Talking to the others had helped her, "Mind if I pilot for awhile?"

"All yours", Ed answered as Gato and him sat and Gato took the controls. Suddenly they heard the scanner pulse, "Anything?"

"Looks like an orb", Gato replied, "On the moon orbiting the fifth planet in this system. Moon seems to have a breathable atmosphere."

"I'll contact the others and let them know to meet us here", Ed stated before he did so and Gato got them to the moon and landed. Gato then left the cockpit and went in back to grab her new weapon, "What's that?"

"It's a partial shotgun that I was working on before I found out what Toola did", Gato answered as she attached it to the back of her vest, "I thought that since most of the fiends attack at close range that it would prove useful since it has a scatter shot and large beam shot." The two put on their helmets and waited outside for the others before they heard two other flyers overhead that landed next to them.

"Hey", Burn said as Loogie, Deets, Fizz, and him walked up to them.

"So where is it", Deets asked.

"My scan says in that system of mountain caves", Fizz answered before she looked at her twin, "What about yours?"

"Same", Gato replied.

"Whose is it", Loogie asked.

"No clue", the twins said in unison, "We still can't tell." The crew then went to the edge of the mountains and started to search.

* * *

_Part 5: Anhreif,_

"Are they ready", the evil asked Toola who was working on a new creature.

"Almost", Toola answered. Suddenly a fiend appeared.

"Speak", the evil ordered the fiend that came before him and Toola. Bedlam had left to search for the machine. The fiend, a new one created by Toola for detection, got on one knee.

"My lord", the fiend started, "I have found the children on a moon. They seem to have found another orb of your enemies."

"You have done well", the evil replied, "I see these new fiends are what you promised. 

"Thank you", Toola said as he looked at his latest creation. The fiend looked like the others but had fin like objects on its body that allowed it to sense anything, "A handful of them can cover a whole planet. Shall I send my soldiers and some fiends?"

"Do so Toola and send the new brutes as well", the evil answered, "This will test you theory." The evil then turned to the fiend, "Guild them and help your brethren destroy my enemies."

"By your will master", the fiend replied before he disappeared, soon to be followed by the soldiers and others fiends including a new kind that the Dojo had not faced.

* * *

_Part 6: Mountains_,

"Where is it", Burn asked as they had been looking for hours, "This is the third mountain we've checked."

"The minerals in this place are making it hard to get any accurate reading", Fizz explained.

"This place is like a maze", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "We get through one mountain and another one is waiting for us."

"The single's getting stronger this way", Gato said before the crew followed her to the exit of the cave they were in.

"Loogie's right", Ed started.

"This place is a maze", Deets finished, "Each mountain has an entrance and an exit." The crew walked out of the mountain and into a valley like area that seemed to be at the exit of every mountain they went into. As they checked the fourth mountain, the single became stronger and Fizz thought that the orb was at the end of the mountain.

"This way", Fizz said before the crew followed her to the exit before they heard something from above.

"What's that", everyone asked before everyone but Gato was knocked way and the soldiers appeared.

"How do they know we're we are", Ed questioned before they saw the soldiers glow.

"They're stronger", Burn stated before a barrier appeared separating Gato from the others.

"Gato", Fizz and Deets screamed.

"Can I take them", Gato asked herself before she saw no other choice and turned to the others, "Go, I'll hold them here."

"But what if the orb is yours", Loogie questioned.

"We'll worry about that later", Gato answered, "Remember that they react to me differently. I'll be fine."

"We'll be back", Burn said before the crew left and Gato faced the bodies of her friends before she brought her new weapon to bear.

"Lala, Mike, Kelly, Lisa please don't make me fight you", Gato pleaded before she saw Lala charging at her and forced her to dodge as she looked into their now red eyes, "Guess I don't have a choice, Toola must have found a way to get rid of the memories for good. Gato then pumped the shotgun, "If I can't cure you, then maybe I can free you. Forgive me for this." As Mike went to attack, Gato fired and sent him backwards as the fight really began. While Gato did her best, the power that the soldiers had was too much and the one that had been Lisa was able to charge into her and knock the shotgun away, leaving Gato no choice but to go to her blasters, "They're too strong." Suddenly Gato heard laughing echo through the area.

"Giving up already", Toola asked as he stepped from the shadows, "I expected more of a fight. Such a disappointment."

"Toola I swear you'll pay for this", Gato said before she fired at him. The bolts were dead on but Mike was able to block them and keep Toola from harm, "Snap."

"Don't make promises you can't keep", Toola said before he looked at her and laughed.

* * *

_Part 7: Outside the mountain,_

"It's close", Fizz said before her scanner detected other life forms, "We've got trouble." Suddenly dozens of fiends appeared and surrounded the Dojo.

"We can take them", Ed replied before they saw six of the new brute type fiends come out of the ground. They were at least three times bigger and a grown man and had huge arms and legs.

"They could be a problem", Loogie commented as he looked at them.

"It's an ambush", Deets said as the entrance to the next mountain was destroyed by several spike-shooting fiends.

"Let's show them that cornering us was a mistake", Burn said before the battle began. The fight lasted for awhile and the Dojo was able to take out over half of the fiends, but Burn and Ed had to deal with the brute types as Fizz and Deets used their powers to contain the grunt and shooter types while Loogie used M-graps and patches to do what he could. Loogie could see that the others were getting tired from using their powers.

"Guys", Loogie called out before he saw Fizz throw him her scanner.

"Find that orb Loogie", Fizz said. Loogie did and found that it was below where one of the brutes was. As Loogie tried to get to it, one of the big fiends attacked and Loogie fell into the hole that one of them made. 

"Loogie", Ed called out as he knocked a fiend down.

"Snap", Burn replied before they saw the hole close, "No." The crew didn't have time to ponder as they were now two couriers down and had to find a way to end this fight. After a few minutes, only the brute type fiends remained but in the crew condition, they were more than enough.

"Any ideas", Burn questioned before she saw the fiends close in but noticed one of them stopped, "Huh."

"Loogie", Ed called out. Everyone looked and saw that behind the fiend that stopped was Loogie.

"Guess whose orb it was", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "This may scare you." Everyone then saw Loogie's body glow, "Let's have a puppet show." Loogie then moved his hands and the fiend started to move and attack the others. After a few moments only two of the fiends remained as the rest disappeared after being defeated, "Now for my next act." The crew could feel that the place had changed somehow as a one of the remaining fiends walked to Loogie who didn't move. As the fiend looked him in the eye, Loogie pointed down. To the shock of the crew and the fiend, there was a big black hole in the ground below where the fiend was standing and Loogie waved bye bye before the fiend fell in. Loogie then picked the hole up like in a cartoon and threw it away.

"He can affect the space around him", Fizz questioned as she could tell Loogie had the ability to change a local area.

"What was the Caretaker thinking", Deets asked as she knew what Loogie might do. She then saw Loogie make a present appear from behind his back and he threw it to the fiend.

"Here's a present", Loogie said as the fiend caught it followed by Dr. Pinch, "This should be a blast." Suddenly the top of the present opened and out came a giant hand that smashed a cream pie into the fiend's face.

"That's all", Burn asked.

"Just wait", Loogie replied before the crew saw the box explode and the last fiend was taken care of, "So what do you think?" The crew came together and Loogie explained what had occurred when he found the orb underground and showed the orb with his symbol on it to them, "Let's get back to Gato."

* * *

_Part 8: Inside the mountain,_

"What do I do", Gato asked herself before she was kicked away by Mike. She had activated her Neo- Dermis, but was still losing, "They're too much."

"I see you gained some spirit", Toola commented as he watched Gato's friends, his soldiers, fighting her, "Too bad it's not enough."

"Come down here and fight me yourself", Gato screamed.

"Thanks, but no thanks", Toola replied, "I like my view."

"How can I beat them", Gato thought as she was on her knees, "My shotgun's gone, I'm out of patches, and with the evil's power backing them my blasters aren't doing much damage." Gato ran possible options through her mind but she knew that running wasn't one because of the barrier and she knew the others were probably fighting fiends.

"As entertaining as this is, and believe me it is", Toola started, "I'm afraid it has to end." Toola then pointed to Lala, "But if it makes you feel better, I'll let your cat mother be the one to take you out." The cat like soldier then approached Gato and Gato looked up so they were eye-to-eye.

"Come on Lala, please remember again", Gato pleaded.

"You're waiting your breath", Toola stated, "I've made sure that they won't this time. Your friends are gone for good. Only their bodies remain." Gato then saw Lala open her mouth and show her teeth before the cat's breath could be felt. 

"I wonder", Gato thought before she moved and hugged Lala so the cat couldn't bite her, "Lala please remember." Suddenly Gato could feel the cat let up and looked to see that her eyes were as before.

"Why is it I can't get you out of their heads", Toola screamed before he raised his arm and pointed at Gato, "Die!" Toola then fired a large spike right at Gato but to the girl's horror, Lala pushed her away and covered her. Gato had to watch as the spike impaled Lala and the cat fell beside her.

"Lala no", Gato screamed as she checked to see what she could do but found that the spike had pierced the liger's heart. Gato watched as the cat looked up to her and rubbed her nose against Gato's cheek before she stopped breathing.

"Stupid cat", Toola said as he saw the liger die.

"That's twice you've died protecting me", Gato stated and she hugged the cat and cried, "That demon." Gato then looked at Toola and could no longer contain her rage, "You're mine Toola." Gato then ran at Toola at full force and kicked him into the air before she grabbed his leg and started to slam him against the ground until she threw him and watched him land. As she watched Toola get up, she panted for air as she was tired out from her attack. Just then Toola disappeared and suddenly reappeared in front of her, "What the snap?"

"At times you never stop surprising me", Toola said before he kicked her in the chest and broke through the Neo-Dermis sending her backwards so she landed on her back, "Want to risk any of the others?" Toola raised his arm to strike her but felt something grab it, "What?" He turned and found that the other soldiers were approaching but were going at him, not Gato.

"That's why they didn't stop me when I charged at Toola", Gato thought, "When Lala died they regained their memories of Toola killing and turning them into monsters."

"You stupid brats", Toola commented before the three attacked. Gato couldn't see since the three completely blocked her view of Toola.

"Get him", Gato cheered until she saw they stopped moving and to her horror saw spikes come out of their backed followed by blood before they flew backwards and landed next to her, "No."

"You're all useless", Toola yelled before he formed a lightning bolt and threw it at the soldiers to kill them. However Gato got in the way and took the brunt of the attack and fell to her knees. Toola grew even angrier from Gato's move, "Fine Ami, you want to die, you can die together with them. You see I rigged their bodies to self detonate." Suddenly Toola disappeared and Gato turned and saw her friends' bodies start to glow and knew it was some sort of bomb.

"I have to stop this", Gato said as she ran to Mike since he was closest and used her Opti-gogs to try and find where the bomb was but felt Mike grab her, "Mike no, let me help." She looked into his eyes and could tell he wasn't trying to hurt her before he threw her towards to exit before the bombs went off. "No", Gato screamed as light and rocks hit her before darkness overcame her.

* * *

_Part 9: Outside the mountain,_

"I hope Gato okay", Fizz said as they ran to the mountain she was in.

"The fight took us farther from her than I thought", Burn commented. 

"What's that light", Ed asked as he saw the light of Toola's attack hitting Gato. A few moments later, they heard the explosion and saw the smoke coming from the exit.

"Gato", everyone screamed before they ran in and tried to find her.

"Where is she", Deets questioned before she found an arm of one of the soldiers, "Please no."

"Gato", Loogie screamed drawing the others to where he was. They ran and found Gato on the ground, unconscious. Her Neo-Dermis had been completely blown off, her suit was torn and ripped all over with blood in some places, and the eye shield on her helmet was cracked but not broken. Fizz sat next to her twin and raised Gato's upper body.

"Gato", Fizz called out, "Gato talk to me, talk to me please."

"Is she", Deets asked as she feared the worst before she saw Fizz use her Opti-gogs.

"She's alive and has no broken bones", Fizz answered, "But she's hurt badly and unconscious."

"We have to get back to the Dojo", Ed stated.

"But the flyers are at least a few hours walk from here", Burn replied.

"I have some power left", Loogie stated before he form a black circle on the wall, "Walk in." Everyone did so with Burn carrying Gato and found they came out at the entrance to the first mountain right where the flyers were. "That's all I've got", Loogie informed them as he was beat.

"Good work Loogie", Fizz commented before she had Burn take Gato into a flyer and had Deets pilot as she stopped the little bit of bleeding. As the crew entered the Dojo, they rushed her to the med-bay. As Burn laid her on the bed everyone wondered if their sister in arms was going to pull through as she looked bad, "Gato please hang on." Kitty appeared next to her friend.

"Everything is ready to go", Kitty informed the crew, "I'm not detecting any broken bones or internal bleeding but she appears to be unresponsive even though I can't find anything to suggest brain damage." 

"Will she", Ed started to ask but stopped as Fizz looked at him.

"Everyone out", Fizz ordered, "Kitty, Deets, and me will take care of this."

"But Fizz", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

"Out", the two girls and the holo-pet shouted.

"You heard them", Burn replied as she looked at Fizz and could tell she was worried about her twin sister, "We'll be here if you need us." Fizz knotted before Burn kicked the boys out of the med-bay.

"Let's get her suit off", Deets suggested, "What's left of it."

"Right", Fizz responded before she removed her sister's helmet and found no marks of any kind; her suit had served its purpose. Fizz looked at Gato's face as she checked her twin's pulse to see if she was becoming weaker but found it was stable. 

"Don't you dare die on us sis", the two girls thought as they and the holo-pet began to try and save Gato. All that anyone else could do was hope for the best as Gato laid still, at least her body anyway.

* * *

This is the end of the tenth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	11. Act 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.  
●●For this act, when Ami is used during the flashbacks (Ami said, Ami asked, ect) it is revering to Gato's younger self.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 11**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"How's she doing", Ed asked as Burn, Deets, Loogie, and him entered the med-bay and found Fizz and Kitty next to Gato who was still unconscious and laying on the med-bay bed in a hospital gown and covered by a blanket. While Fizz, Deets, and Kitty had saved Gato physically from the effects of the explosion she was in, she had not woke up even though there were no signs of brain damage. Everyone was ticked off that Toola had done such a thing and were worried that the newest member of their family might not come back to them.

"Still the same", Fizz answered, "I don't get why she hasn't came back yet and I can't feel her emotions."

"What do you mean", Loogie questioned.

"I removed our telepathic inhibitors to see if that would wake her up but I can only feel anything that happens to her body", Fizz explained, "I don't understand what's going on."

"Fizz you've been in here for hours", Burn pointed out as he could see she was tired, "You need to get some rest."

"He's right Fizz", Deets said as she knew how long Fizz had been in the med-bay.

"Who's going to stay here", Fizz asked.

"I'll stay", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "We'll make sure nothing happens."

"Okay", Fizz replied as she got out of the chair and looked at her twin, "Where are you?"

* * *

_Part 2: Unknown,_

"Huh", Gato yawned as she opened her eyes and found herself in a grassy area. Gato then checked herself over to find she wasn't hurt and her suit was intact, "Last thing I remember was that explosion. How am I unharmed and how did I get here?" The girl then looked around and found that the grassy area ended and was followed by a beach, "Better question, where am I?" Gato then tried to use her watch to contact the others but found she couldn't get anyone and found she couldn't power up either, "What is going on?" After a while, Gato could tell it was getting dark and decided to rest against one of the trees in the grassy area before she closed her eyes and slept. Hours later, the sun rose and Gato moved a bit but felt she had moved and that her head was resting against something soft and familiar, "What is this?" Gato forced herself to look and found she was resting on a big cat's neck. As the girl sat up, the cat's head turned to face her and Gato knew who it was, "Lala?" The cat got up and Gato hugged her as she knew it was her, "How, I saw…" The liger rubbed against her and purred before she licked the girl's cheek. Suddenly Gato heard people behind her and turned to see three individuals, "What?" Gato's question was well founded, as the three people were her friends Mike, Kelly, and Lisa looking just as they did before Gato had seen them die the first time.

"Hey girl", Mike called out.

"How", Gato stuttered as she thought she was seeing things but was glad to see them.

"It's a long story", Kelly replied.

"So would you prefer we call you Ami or Gato", Lisa asked.

"Either is fine", Gato said as her eyes began to water, "Please tell me this isn't a dream." Suddenly the worst dawned on her, "I'm not dead am I?"

"No, but you're on the borderline between the world of the living and the world of the dead", Kelly explained, "You see, we were able to use the last of our energy to protect you from most of the explosion but it wasn't enough to stop you from becoming unconscious." The three then walked to Gato before she put her arms around Lisa as she was the closest.

"What's wrong", Lisa questioned as she felt Gato crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Gato said.

"What for", Mike asked.

"You all had to die twice because of me", Gato answered, "It was because of me."

"Ami listen, you didn't kill us in that cave", Kelly started, "You freed us from Toola and the evil."

"You see we could see and hear what was going on", Mike added, "But we couldn't stop it. If you hadn't done what you did in that cave we'd still be under their control."

"But I", Gato tried to say before she felt Lala put a paw on her back.

"Gato we thought that since you're here, you need to see the past", Mike said, "So we're going to show you." Gato then followed the four into the forest area, unsure of what she would see.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"Do you think that she's dreaming", Loogie asked as Gato looked like she was in a peaceful sleep.

"Anything's possible", Dr. Pinch answered. The boy and his puppet friend had watched Gato for an hour or two and wondered if she was getting better. Loogie then took his hand and touched the symbol on Gato's left arm.

"Come on Gato you have to wake up", Loogie started, "Compared to everyone else you just got here and everyone wants to know you're okay."

"When she wakes up you need to tell her how you feel", Dr. Pinch stated. Even though Loogie had never said anything, he started to have feelings for Gato after Toola's defeat on Earth and was glad when she became part of the Dojo and took the nick name he had thought of, "You can't keep it inside forever."

"Maybe", Loogie replied as he looked at Gato again, "Please wake up."

* * *

_Part 4: Unknown: the past,_

"What, where are we", Gato asked as they had been in a forest one moment and were now in some sort of town that appeared to be frozen in time.

"Don't recognize the place", Lisa questioned, "Look around." Gato did so until it hit her.

"Equilibrio town", Gato answered, "This is where…"

"Where we found you when you escaped from Toola's lab the first time after Lala had been killed", Kelly replied, "Now watch and listen." Suddenly Gato saw the place come alive and saw a little girl in pajamas walking in an alley; her past was being played before her eyes.

Flashback: Four years ago,

"What now", Ami asked herself as she rested against a wall tired from her escape and from not having anything to eat or drink in days, "Lala's dead and I can't go to my parents, they're just give me back to him." Suddenly the girl fainted from fatigue fell to the ground before a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes came outside and saw her; Gato knew it was Kelly.

"What the", Kelly said as she ran to the little girl's side and checked her pulse, "She's alive but fatigued." Kelly then picked Ami up and walked her inside the house where a boy with brown eyes and hair and a girl with black hair and greenish eyes were. The two saw the girl in Kelly's arms and stood up.

"Where did you", Mike began to ask.

"I found her on the ground outside", Kelly answered, "Lisa look at her." Lisa did so and could see that the girl was worn out and had marks on her body.

"Give her to me", Lisa said and took Ami in her arms before she walked to a med-bay like room and laid the girl down on the table. The other two soon walked in, "I'm going to put her in a med-bath and give her an I.V."

"Anything we can do", Kelly asked.

"She really needs to go to the hospital but the closest one is in Progress City and it might be too late before we could get her there", Lisa replied, "Get the bath ready would you?"

"Sure thing", Mike said before he pressed the buttons next to the bath and the tub filled up, "I'll see if anyone comes."

"You don't think", Kelly asked as she could see the look in his eyes.

"Yes I do", Mike answered as he thought he had an idea about what might have happened, "I'll turn until you put her in." Kelly and Lisa then undressed the girl and put her in the tub before Kelly put the I.V. into her right arm.

"I'll keep an eye on her", Lisa said as she looked to the other two that were her 'family'. Kelly then turned and looked at the little girl, "Funny Mike found Kelly, they found me, and we find her. I'll look at those marks." After an hour, Lisa joined Mike and Kelly in the living room.

"How's she doing", Kelly asked.

"Better", Lisa answered, "But those marks and wounds bother me."

"How so", Mike questioned.

"They're from surgical instruments", Lisa replied. Mike then gave her a look that she knew too well, "Yes I'm sure."

"Maybe the hospital isn't a good idea than", Kelly said, "What were you thinking Mike?"

"I thought she might have run into one of the gangs in the other towns", Mike answered, "Any ideas?"

"I could read her mind", Kelly suggested. It was a secret that she had shared with only Mike and Lisa, but she had the ability to look into people's minds though she didn't use it often, "It would help us know what happened."

"Do it", Mike replied as he wanted to be sure that the little girl couldn't be trouble. The three then walked back into the med room where Ami started to wake up.

"Where am I", Ami weakly asked before Lisa touched her head.

"Hey, it's okay", Kelly started, "Can you tell us your name?"

"Ami", Ami answered as there was something about the blond haired girl that told her she was safe.

"Listen Ami, I what you to close your eyes", Kelly stated as her mind-reading ability would put the girl to sleep. Kelly focused and looked into Ami's mind and saw the horror of the girl's past. Suddenly she fell backwards and gasped for breath, as she hadn't expected to see anything like what she did. Mike and Lisa knew something was wrong as Kelly began to cry, "That poor girl."

"Kelly what did you see", Mike asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Talk to me."

"You wouldn't believe me", Kelly replied. Mike and Lisa forced Kelly to relax on the living room couch and tell them. Both had twisted guts from what they heard.

"Do you think this guy lied to her about her parents", Lisa questioned.

"We can't chance it", Mike replied, "She stays with us." Lisa and Kelly were not surprised Mike said that as they had all been alone for various reasons. Mike had lost his parents in a gang fight and was alone until he found Kelly whose parents had died in a car crash and had a family who blamed her because of her gift and disowned her. Later they had found Lisa who had been in an abusive household and ran away. The three formed their own family and had stayed in Equilibrio town making a living doing odd jobs.

"Agreed", Lisa said before she turned to Kelly, "What about you?"

"You know my answer", Kelly responded, "But she's not going to trust us right away."

"One thing at a time", Mike said before the three walked back into the med room and befriend the little girl and made her a part of their family before time seemed to freeze again.

End of flashback:

Gato said nothing for a moment as she recalled what she saw from her point of view that day and looked at her friends and Lala.

"Remember Ami", Kelly asked.

"Yeah", Gato answered, "But I don't recall you being a mind reader. And why was I able to hear everyone's thoughts?"

"I always wondered why you never mentioned it", Lisa replied, "As for your other question, we're allowing you to hear what we thought at the time."

"Let's continue", Mike suggested before the scene came back to life, this time a few weeks after Ami started to live with them.

Flashback: Four years ago,

It took a couple of days but Ami opened up to her new family and allowed them to be a part of her as much as they allowed her to be a part of them. The first weeks were the first times she had been happy without Lala next to her. Mike, Lisa, and Kelly each taught her various things and started to home school her, since they all were homeschooled, but were amazed by her intelligence. Outside of education, Mike taught her how to shoot and fight, Kelly taught her how to dance, gymnastics and how to cook, and Lisa taught her medical skills and helped bring out the part of her that was a builder. Ami helped with the odd jobs and also became the fixer upper of the house.

"Mike the generator's fixed", Ami said.

"You got that thing to work", Mike asked, "How did you?"

"The atomic fan was busted", Ami answered, "Thing's so small that it took me a while to find it."

"Girl I have no idea how you do it", Mike replied, "I was about to throw it away and spent 5000 cred on a new one. Good work."

"Thanks", Ami said, "I'm going to get a bath." Ami left and walked into the bathroom that had a tub big enough for three or four people where she found Kelly and Lisa, "Hey."

"Hey Ami", Lisa replied before she saw how dirty Ami was, "Get that generator fixed?"

"Yeah", Ami answered, "Mike's as happy as can be."

"There's room so jump in", Kelly replied before Ami did so, cleaned up, and relaxed. After they were done, Mike rushed them after they had been in for half an hour, they all put on they're pajamas. For Ami, life was good except for one little detail that bugged Ami a bit sometimes like the day that was shown.

"Lisa, she's going to end up a tomboy", Kelly said as she pulled on one of Ami's arms, "She needs to pamper herself a bit."

"No way", Lisa replied as she pulled the other arm, "She doesn't need to be all girly girl."

"Not again", Ami said to herself. Kelly and Lisa were complete opposites in the area of Lisa being a tomboy and Kelly was a girly girl and each one wanted Ami to be like them.

"What's wrong with that", Kelly questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing", Lisa replied before Mike heard the noise and walked into the room.

"What's going on", Mike asked.

"Mike help me", Ami called out as she felt the other two were about to rip her arms off. Mike called the girls off and Ami soon decided to take qualities of both making everyone happy.

End of flashback:

"Those were good times", Gato stated as time froze again, "Even when you two nearly ripped me in half."

"We did get a little carried away", Lisa and Kelly replied.

"Only a little", Mike questioned causing everyone including Lala to laugh. Mike than turned to Gato, "Anything else you want to see." Gato thought of an event and found she could change the setting as well.

Flashback: Four years ago,

"Do we have to do this", Lisa complained as they got to the entrance of the local hot spring.

"You lost the bet", Ami and Kelly replied. Kelly had taken Ami to the hot spring a couple of times and both girls loved it, however they could never get Lisa to go because of her tomboy attitude so they betted on a basket ball game and Lisa said that if her team lost she would go. As it turned out, she lost.

"What's the difference between us bathing together and this", Kelly asked.

"That's at home behind closed doors", Lisa answered before Ami and Kelly dragged her into the changing room, "I'm not doing it." Suddenly Ami grabbed her by her legs.

"I got her", Ami said before Kelly grabbed Lisa's shirt and started to pull it off while Ami pulled off her shoes and pants.

"No fair, Ami you little traitor", Lisa shouted before she was completely undressed and thrown into the hot spring that Ami had reserved. Soon Ami and Kelly were in and relaxing, "Happy now?"

"Yes", Ami answered, "And about me being a traitor, don't forget when I sided with you about Kelly doing more work that would cause her to get dirty."

"She's got you there", Kelly said while she thought, "Pay back." After a few minutes, Lisa loosened up and began to relax. The three then went for home not knowing what would lay in store.

End of flashback:

"Should have known you were going to do that", Lisa said.

"I wondered about what had happened", Mike laughed, "Lisa got double teamed."

"Had a similar event with my sister and Deets", Gato explained, "Almost dragged my twin in." Gato then looked away as she knew they had taken her in because of a lie she had believed, "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"What are you talking about", Mike asked.

"You took me in because I made you think that my parents handed me to him", Gato answered.

"Ami you didn't lie to us", Lisa started, "You told us the truth based on what you knew. We can't blame you for that or what occurred a month after the time at the hot spring."

"Please don't make me see that", Gato pleaded, "I've already seen you die twice."

"We're not", Kelly responded, "Besides you have to go back." Suddenly Gato hugged her and the four knew she didn't want to leave them, "Gato you have another family that is worried about you.

"We better show her", Mike suggested before they guided her to a door that allowed her to see the world of the living. Gato saw she was in the Dojo's med-bay and saw her body and the bed with the crew looking at her.

"What is this", Gato questioned as she was her body but remembered what Kelly had said about her being unconscious, "How long have I been like that?"

"Two days", Lisa answered. The four then listened to what was being said.

Dojo:

"Anything", Loggie asked.

"I don't understand this", Kitty stated, "The scan says she's awake but it's like her mind is somewhere else."

"If I get my hands on Toola, I'm gonna to let him have it", Fizz growled. Everyone knew that Fizz had barely slept since this all started.

"Not in your condition", Burn replied, "You need to get some real rest."

"He's right", Ed added.

"I'm not going to sleep", Fizz stated.

"Yes you are or I'm going to give you a sedative", Deets said, "I already have one sister in the med-bay and I don't need two." Fizz closed her fist and everyone could see her arm shake but Fizz knew that everyone was hurt by this and were trying to look for her best interests. Fizz, Ed, and Burn left as Kitty disappeared and Loogie set in the chair again with Deets next to him, "You need to get some rest to."

"I know", Loogie replied, "But I want to stay here just a little longer."

"Okay", Deets said before she walked away but turned and saw the look on Loogie's face and saw his lips move.

"Gato please wake up", Loogie whispered as he held her hand and looked back to Deets, "She looks like an angel doesn't she?"

"You love her don't you", Deets asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"A smart girl like her wouldn't want to be with a clown like me", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Will you please slap the sense into him. I've told him she might."

"He's right Loogie", Deets started, "I've seen how you two act around each other and they say opposites attract." Deets looked at Loogie who rarely ever serious and thought, "Burn and Fizz all over again."

"You think so", Loogie asked.

"Yes I do", Deets answered, "People can see the bond between you two and look at us; no one would have guessed that Burn and Fizz would be a couple or Ed and me but we are. Just try."

"Right", Loogie said followed Dr. Pinch, "Good, now that that's settled all we have to do is wait."

Spirit Realm:

"Ami you lucky girl", Kelly teased, "You've got a lover. I have to say he's cute."

"I, I", Gato tried to say as she blushed.

"I'd say it's two way", Mike commented.

"Do I love him", Gato asked herself before she looked at the other who had grins on their faces, including Lala, "What?"

"Admit it", Lisa said, "You do like him and not just as a friend."

"I do", Gato said as the more she thought about it the more it dawned on her that there was something between her and Loogie that made her heart jump. Suddenly Gato found that the others and her were back in the grassy area that she had started at, "This is good bye, isn't it."

"Don't look at it that way", Mike replied, "Think of it as I'll see you later."

"Besides Gato, you have a family that loves and needs you", Lisa added.

"Wait", Gato said as she knew what had to happen, "Tell me, is Ol'skool?"

"He's not dead", Kelly answered, "But we don't know where he is." Lisa then saw that Gato wanted to cry and put her arms around her, "I know this hurts, but like Mike said we'll see each other again so enjoy life."

"We'll be here when your time comes", Mike added. Gato hugged each one of them and said good bye before she felt sleepy. As Gato fell to the ground, the last thing she felt was her head resting on Lala's neck as the liger purred just like when Gato was younger.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"What", Loogie asked as he felt his hand being squeezed. Loogie and Deets looked and saw Gato open her eyes, "Gato!"

"Hey", Gato replied as she sat up.

"You're okay", Deets said before she called the others, "Guys, she's up." As the others came into the med-bay Fizz hugged her twin.

"We're glad to see you're okay", Burn stated as Fizz let up and tried to act tough.

"If you ever scare me like that again", Fizz started but didn't finish as she was glad that the worst didn't happen. Suddenly Torch and Kitty appeared.

"So what happened", Kitty asked, "Your brainwaves didn't make any sense."

"So what happened over the last two days", Gato asked but saw the looks on everyone's faces.

"How did you know that you were out for two days", Ed and Torch asked in unison. Gato then explained what had occurred but wasn't sure that anyone believed her.

"I know it sounds crazy", Gato said.

"We've seen crazier things", Burn replied.

"If you say it happened, than it did", Deets added.

"Thanks", Gato responded, "So whose orb was it?"

"Mine", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "He can be like a cartoon."

"So yours is the only one left", Fizz stated, "But we can worry about that later." Suddenly everyone heard a growling sound.

"What was that", Ed asked.

"I'm hungry", Gato answered.

"Want me to make you some pancakes", Loogie asked, "It is six in the morning."

"Sure, but let me get a bath", Gato replied before she got up and left with Loogie. After a few seconds, when Gato thought that no one was looking, she pulled Loogie to the side.

"What's wrong", Loogie asked.

"I didn't say this in front of the others but I heard what you said about loving me before I woke up", Gato answered, "And I love you the way you are even if you are a clown."

"So we can be", Loogie started to ask before Gato pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Tomorrow in the holo-deck", Gato stated, "Just you and me, boyfriend and girlfriend. Say Progress Park for our first date?" Loogie answered by giving Gato a kiss on the check and the two new lovers smiled before Gato went to bathe and Loogie started to cook. While Gato thought it was clear, she didn't know that the others had been watching.

"Didn't see this coming", Ed and Burn admitted.

"I did", Fizz replied, "Ever since the Hover Squirrel Stomp."

"If they find out we're spying on them, there is no telling what their two minds might think up", Torch warned.

"Gato's brains, Loogie's goofiness, not a good combination", Kitty added.

"Then we'll have to be careful", Deets replied, "I think this is going to be a beautiful, if not interesting, relationship."

* * *

_Part 6: Somewhere in space,_

"I'm glad that the Healer is okay", the Judge said as they all heard the news.

"What happened to allow her not only to survive that explosion but to also see her friends in the spirit realm", the Peacemaker asked.

"From what I can tell, it appears that her friends used the last of the energy the evil gave them to protect her", the Historian answered, "As for seeing them, I have no idea."

"The evil's power being used for something good", the Watcher questioned, "Talk about irony." The Watcher then turned to the Caretaker, "Of course so is the idea of the Healer and the Joker being lovers."

"I'm just going to say what the Dreamer said", the Caretaker started, "This should be interesting."

* * *

This is the end of the eleventh part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. This chapter was meant to act to answer some questions about Gato's/Ami's past that might have been asked by anyone reading _Family Secret._ As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	12. Act 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 12**

_Part 1: Anhreif,_

"I'm pleased to report that the clone soldiers will soon be combat ready", Toola said as the evil and him watched the clones battle several fiends, "As you can see they're far superior to the originals."

"Indeed", the evil replied, "And you are sure they have no memories of Gato?"

"Yes, their minds are blank slates for us to mold", Toola answered even though he was sure that Gato was dead, "Where is Bedlam anywhere?"

"He is searching for the machine", the evil explained before a fiend appeared, "Report."

"We have found the children on the planet where the final orb resides", the fiend started, "And the girl that you thought was dead is still alive."

"What", Toola questioned, "That's impossible. That girl doesn't know when to die."

"There is something else", the fiend continued, "Something near the orb is preventing my brethren from setting up an ambush."

"The soldiers must have used the last of the power I gave them to protect her", the evil stated, "As for what is near the orb. Let it deal with them. Have your brethren on that planet return here."

"Yes master", the fiend replied before it left.

"You know what's in there", Toola questioned.

"Yes", the evil started, "Something that came from the Great War." The evil then formed a screen and watched events unfold.

* * *

_Part 2: Planet's surface,_

"Are you sure it's down here", Burn asked as the crew looked into a pit in the ground.

"From what I can tell", Fizz answered.

"I'd say about 20 meters", Gato added. Everyone could hear the happy tone in her voice.

"Someone's excited", Deets commented.

"Who could blame her", Ed replied.

"Let's get down there then", Loogie suggested. The crew then descended into the dark pit and found an entrance to a cave. After an hour of walking through, they came to a chamber that ended the path.

"Am I the only one that's noticed it's been too quite", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "Yeah not a fiend in sight."

"They knew that my orb was the only one left and they probably think I'm dead", Gato explained, "Better for us." Suddenly the ground began to shake and the floor opened up, "Guys?" The crew tried to get out but fell into the darkness and landed. Gato woke up to find herself in a dimly lit area, "What?"

"Gato", someone screamed. Gato turned and saw it was Deets, "Gato Fizz and Loogie are hurt." The girl then saw that both her twin and her boyfriend were injured and ran to their sides. Gato then pulled out her med-kit.

"What happened", Gato questioned as she looked them over and started to stop the bleeding.

"They must have hit something when they fell", Burn started, "When we came to we found them like this."

"So what do we do", Ed questioned before he had a vision and knew it couldn't be good. Suddenly Gato was pulled back to the center of the room by an unseen force followed by a barrier that separated Gato from the rest of the group, "Gato!"

"Deets use my med-kit to take care of Fizz and Loogie", Gato said.

"Right", Deets responded as she opened the kit and continued where Gato left off.

"Ed help me find a way through this thing", Burn said before he noticed something was behind Gato, "Behind you."

"What", Gato asked before she turned and was hit by some kind of smoke that attached to her. Ed and the others then saw dark red mist leave Gato's body and go into the smoke before it knocked Gato away. After a moment, Gato recovered and had her hands on her blasters, "What are you?" Suddenly the smoke took form and before Gato was a girl in a black suit and helmet with a blaster on each leg. Gato didn't need to guess whose face was behind the helmet, "What are you?"

"I'm a darkness created by war", the smoke answered as it left the newly formed body, "The war between the Anhreifer and the Aurian.

""What did you do", Gato questioned.

"You body had some the power of the being created by the Aurians", the smoke answered, "That power and the darkness inside you were delicious."

"Of course", Gato thought, "My body must have absorbed some of the energy that Mike, Kelly, and Lisa used to protected me and this thing took it as food. But why make a copy of me wearing my old suit?" Gato then decided to see what the smoke wanted, "So what's with the clone?"

"As I said, your inner darkness was delicious", the smoke started before an orb that had Gato's symbol came through the wall, "And so I could use the power in this object to regain my physical form that the Aurians took away."

"Too bad I have no intention of letting you do that", the clone of Gato said catching everyone including the smoke off guard.

"What is this", the smoke shouted, "How can you?"

"I've be in the works for a couple of days", the clone answered before she drew a blaster and aimed at the smoke, "Though I must thank you for releasing me from her and giving me my own body. Too bad I know that if you get your body back, I'll be destroyed so you can take the orb's power."

"Wait", the smoke replied, "We can share it."

"Sorry but I saw how you attacked those two and I don't trust people", the clone started, "So goodbye." The clone then fired and the smoke turned to flame and disappeared. The clone then turned to Gato and removed her helmet. Just as Gato thought, the clone looked just like she did months ago when she first met the others.

"What are you", Gato asked as she wasn't sure what to think after seeing the smoke die.

"I'm you", the clone replied, "The part of you that you tried to forget about. The darkness that lies in your heart." The clone waited but after Gato didn't say anything continued, "You honestly thought you could deny who you really are."

"I'm no longer the hateful person I used to be", Gato stated as she knew what the clone meant.

"Is that so", the clone asked, "Than how do I still exist? You may have pushed that part of yourself that's me in the corner and thought you changed, but I'm still part of you."

"What did you mean by being in the works", Gato questioned as she tried to ignore what the clone said.

"Think about it, ever since Toola reappeared so has your hatred towards him", the clone replied, "That started to bring me back and then the energy from the evil completed me while you were unconscious. All that was need was a fool like that smoke to give me my own form."

"Don't listen to that thing", Deets shouted, "You have changed."

"It's just trying to pull you back", Burn added.

"Fight it", Ed called out before he saw that the clone tried to grab the orb but was repelled, "The orb knows she's not the real one."

"So I can't use it", the clone said as she looked at Gato, "I guess I'm going to have to take your body."

"Get out of my way", Gato shouted, "Or I'll mow through you."

"How about this", the clone started, "You need to see your real self. If you beat me you might be able to use the orb's power to save your friends but if I win your body belongs to me."

"No way", Burn said before Gato turned and smiled, "Gato?"

"Deal", Gato said before the clone put her helmet back on and both prepared to draw their weapons, "Fizz, Loogie hang on." The two then drew their weapons and began to shoot as they dodged and took cover as if they were performing some sort of dance. After a few minutes, Gato came to see that the clone seemed to know almost every move she was going to make, "I have to beat her, not only to save Fizz and Loogie but so I can finally be rid of this."

"We have to get in there", Deets said as she knew that Gato was at a disadvantage.

"Deets no", Ed stated, "She has to do this alone."

"Are you nuts", Burn questioned, "What the snap for?"

"Listen, this fight is between Gato and the darkness that she has had to fight ever since she started to change", Ed explained, "It's a fight between her and her inner demons. We have to believe she'll win. For now let's take care of Fizz and Loogie so Gato can have one less thing to worry about."

"Thanks Ed", Gato thought to herself as she knew that he was right about it being her fight. As Ed and the others watched, they noticed that the clone seem to not be tiring out even though Gato was. As the fight went on, Gato was able to destroy both of the clone's blasters but not before the clone destroyed one of hers and knocked her to the ground. Gato tried to quickly get up and aim her remaining weapon but the clone stepped on her hand.

"I must admit I'm surprised", the clone said as she bought her face closer to Gato's, "But let's face facts, after Mike, Lisa, and Kelly died in the lab the anger and hatred that created me were the only things that kept you going. Without your friends you were too weak and that's why you allowed darkness to enter. Even now you see that your sister and them have made you soft and weak once again. You still need me."

"I've had enough of you", Gato said before she used her free hand to bring a Slammer from her belt and knocked the clone away as she got up and charged at it. As the clone went to counterattack, Gato spun and impaled her with the other blade of the Slammer but noticed that no blood appeared. The clone and Gato then looked each other in the eyes, "You're right, I was weak I did allow darkness into my heart when I saw Mike and the others die and I did rely on it as a source of strength. Until now I've still let you stay because I felt I needed someone to punish me. Everyone forgave me for what I did but I've never been able to forgive myself. Now I see what you are, you're what Fizz and Deets tried to save me from but I didn't listen and I allowed my past to haunt me and as such allowed the darkness to stay inside. Sure I was able to be happy, to not think about it all the time, but I never had the courage to let it all go." Gato then put her head closer to the clone who was starting to break apart, "But here's the truth, Fizz and the others have made me a better and stronger person so I don't need you anymore. Goodbye." The clone than broke apart and Gato saw the orb come closer before she raised her arms and aligned the symbols before the power and knowledge entered her causing her body to glow as the orb fell to the ground, "Guess it was waiting for me to get rid of all the baggage I was carrying."

"Gato", Deets called out causing the girl to turn and see the barrier disappear. Gato then ran over to Fizz and Loogie, "I stopped the bleeding but..."

"I take care of the rest", Gato replied before she summoned her power, which caused her hands to glow. As she touched Fizz and Loogie, the others could see the wounds on the two of them disappear before they opened their eyes.

"What happened", Fizz and Loogie asked. Gato then explained what occurred.

"So everyone has their power", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Can we get out of here? Even if that thing is gone, this place still gives my the creeps."

"Good idea", Burn replied before everyone started to walk back to the cave entrance.

"You okay", Deets asked as she noticed that Gato's face seemed to be more radiant.

"Other then being tired from that fight and using my power for the first time, I feel pretty good", Gato answered, "I feel a lot lighter."

"Good to hear", Fizz replied as she was glad to see that Gato had finally confronted the darkness in herself and won.

"You two can say it", Gato joked causing Deets and Fizz to look at her as the boys left the girls to themselves, "You know, like what did we tell you or something."

"Nah", Fizz and Deets joked back causing everyone to laugh. Soon they were back in space and Gato was getting ready for what she thought was going to be the only big event of the day.

* * *

_Part 3: Somewhere in space,_

"I'm glad that the Healer has her power and has let her past for the most part", the Watched stated, "But could someone explain how something from the war could have gotten so close to an orb without us knowing."

"Our sight as not been at best since Bedlam returned", the Caretaker reminded him, "And what do you mean most?"

"You know that the Healer still wants Toola to pay for his crimes, not that I blame her", the Watcher answered before he saw the look on the Caretaker's face, "You think I allowed that creature to get near the orb."

"You were the one that never wanted Gato to be the Healer until recently", the Caretaker pointed out.

"I told you I changed my mind about that", the Watcher said to defend himself, "I'm on your side."

"Enough", the Judge said to end the potential argument, "Caretaker why I admit that Watcher hasn't always done things as he should, I doubt he would do something like that."

"We should be glad that the smoke was destroyed and that all of the children have their power", the Historian stated, "Now we just need to give them time to unlock their power's true potential."

"More likely they will begin to search for the Teacher until they find reason to do otherwise", the Peacemaker started, "But their current course will likely take them into the populated areas of space."

"That can be worried later", the Judge replied before he dismissed the council but had the Watcher stay, "I have no idea what got into Caretaker."

"Let it go brother", the Watcher responded, "We know that this whole matter is taxing on her and with how I apposed her decision before I can see how she thought it might have been me. For now, I'm concerned that the Healer might find how we've been keeping an eye on them."

"We can't keep the truth from them forever", the Judge stated, "For now, I intend to let them rest so the Caretaker can do the same." The two then left for their posts and wondered what might come.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo,_

"Are they about to", Ed started to ask as Fizz, Deets, Burn and him waited in a corner by the holo-deck.

"This is not a good idea", Burn commented as the four of them had planned to watch the new Dojo couple.

"Quit worrying", Deets said before she saw Gato walking to the holo-deck as Loogie walked out. Loogie was wearing what he had wore to both Hover Squirrel Stomps and didn't have Dr. Pinch with him and Gato wore what she had during the last Hover Squirrel Stomp, "Here it goes."

"Ready", Gato asked.

"All set", Loogie answered, "But are you sure you're alright? I mean you came out of that coma thing yesterday and then what happened today."

"Loogie I feel better than I have in a long time", Gato replied, "Come on." Loogie replied with a smile before the two walked into the holo-deck.

"Our turn", Fizz said before she used her transporter to send her and the others into the holo-deck without Gato and Loogie knowing.

"There they are", Deets said as she saw them by the waterfall, "Other than different people and this being a hologram, this is like Fizz and Burn."

"What Loogie was worried about Gato not liking him", Burn asked. Deets only smiled before everyone listened.

"Loogie this place is perfect", Gato commented as Loogie had picked the area for the start of their date, "Nice."

"Anything for you", Loogie said before the two started to walk down one of the trails talking about this and that.

"This is such a repeat of you two", Deets said.

"Of course you would know", Burn and Fizz said together as they recalled how she had spied on them during their first date.

"Quite, they're going to hear us", Ed said as they saw Loogie and Gato walk to an ice cream stand.

"And what can I get you", the hologram ice cream man asked.

"They can't eat it right", Deets asked.

"Gato and me modified the holo-deck so it could produce real food", Fizz answered.

"One chocolate and vanilla swirl on a cone with sprinkles please", Gato said.

"Same for me", Loogie added. The hologram handed the two their ice cream before they started to walk down another path.

"That was good", Gato said as she finished.

"Sure was", Loogie replied before he grabbed Gato's hand, "I have something to show you." Loogie then had Gato close her eyes before he guided her and had her lay down on her back before he did so as well, "Open your eyes."

"What", Gato asked as she looked up and saw stars and a light show that looked like cats dancing in the sky, "Ah."

"Like it", Loogie asked as he had worked hard on the show.

"It's beautiful", Gato stuttered as she hadn't been expecting anything like this, "These stars are?"

"Where we are", Loogie said, "Remember how I fell asleep in your room? I heard you talking about stars in your sleep so I made the setting to show those stars if they were seen from the park."

"You made this for me", Gato asked as she scooted closer to him, "You are so sweet." Suddenly Gato kissed him on the cheek before she got up, "Try and catch me."

"Here I come", Loogie said as he chased her until he was able to catch up to her. Gato had planned to let him catch her but as he did they both tripped and started to roll down a hill that ended with Gato landing on top of Loogie. Both started to blush as they looked into each other's eyes and could feel each other's breath and heartbeat.

"Oh boy", Ed, Deets, Fizz, and Burn said as they watched.

"That was unexpected", Gato said as she looked into Loogie's eyes.

"I'll say", Loogie responded as he thought, "What do I do?" Loogie then started to get up as Gato did so but slipped and brought Gato's face closer to his, "Oops."

"For what", Gato questioned.

"I, I, do we kiss", Loogie stuttered before Gato put a finger to his lips and caused him to think, "I messed up."

"If you want to kiss me then shut up and kiss me", Gato replied with a smile before the two closed their eyes and brought their lips together. The others looked in shock as they had heard what Gato had said.

"Was Fizz like that Burn", Ed questioned.

"With surprising me before the first kiss", Burn started, "Yes."

"Will you two be quite", Fizz asked before she saw Deets with a camera, "Are you?"

"Yes", Deets answered before she shot the camera, "Another set of lovebirds." As Deets did her thing, Loogie and Gato continued to kiss before they broke it to catch their breath.

"That was so monkey", Loogie said.

"Yes it was", Gato replied before she helped him get up, "You were good."

"Hey Gato", Loogie said as they both stood up, "I have something for you." Loogie then brought out a box and handed it to Gato. The girl opened it and found a turquoise collar with a bell attached.

"A cat collar", the four spying couriers questioned.

"It's so cute", Gato said, "Where did you get the idea?"

"Remember when you were getting Lala a new collar before we left", Loogie asked. Gato shook her head, "Well I didn't say anything but I saw you trying a few on so I thought you would like that over a necklace."

"He saw that", Gato asked herself before she decided it was nothing to worry about, "Thank you."

"You like it", Loogie asked, "You really like it?"

"Yes silly", Gato laughed as she handed the collar to him, "Will you put it on me?"

"Sure", Loogie replied before he put the collar around Gato's neck, "Too tight?"

"Just right", Gato answered, "You have good taste."

"Are you sure you're not a cat in a human's body", Loogie joked.

"Meow", Gato purred as she winked and smiled before she tapped the bell and caused it to ring, "Been a while since I've worn one. I used to when I lived with Lisa and the others."

"Because of Lala", Loogie asked.

"Yeah", Gato answered, "It helped me feel like she was there. Guess it does bring out my inner cat."

"That was close", Ed said as he had thought that Loogie had messed up with the collar.

"I think your sister is becoming as weird as Loogie", Burn commented as he looked at Fizz.

"Seems like every time I've think I figured her out something new pops up", Fizz responded, "But the collar doesn't surprise me. If she could turn into a cat she would."

"I think it's cute", Deets stated before she saw Gato and Loogie put their arms around each other as Gato stood on her toes and Loogie lowered his head.

"My little cat", Loogie said as their lips came closer.

"My silly monkey", Gato said back before they kissed again. As they broke the kiss Gato smiled, "Glad we did this ourselves."

"You mean you didn't ask Fizz or Deets anything", Loogie questioned.

"Nah, I wanted to do this myself", Gato answered, "If I had even hinted anything to Deets she would be in here right now taking pictures and I'm a little more in touch with my inner girl than Fizz is. Besides, I wanted this to be interesting and you didn't ask anyone for help other than Dr. Pinch probably."

"Should have known she was going to say that", Deets and Fizz said in unison.

"I hate to say it", Ed started.

"But she's right", Burn finished.

"Whatever", Fizz and Deets said as they continued to watch.

"So what do you want to do now", Loogie asked.

"Let me think about it" Gato answered as they started to kiss again.

"I say we get out of here", Burn suggested before Ed stepped on a branch and made a loud cracking sound.

"Tell me they did not hear that", Ed said.

"I don't think so", Deets replied even though she wasn't sure.

"Hear that", Loogie asked as Gato and him looked at each other.

"Shall we", Gato questioned only bringing a smile to Loogie's face.

"What are they", Fizz started to ask before the two kissed again but each brought out a hand with a device in it that looked like a switch, "Those aren't…" Suddenly the four heard the sounds of bombs go off before they found themselves on the ground and covered in a pink substance.

"Bubblegum bombs", the four asked before they heard footsteps coming toward them and looked up to find Loogie and Gato looking at them with grins on there faces. Ed and the others knew they had been caught but didn't say anything.

"Looks like a cat has their tongues", Loogie joked.

"You two put bubblegum bombs in the area", Burn questioned.

"Well Loogie and me had thought about giving you all the benefit of a doubt that you all wouldn't spy on us but we changed our minds and figured it would be a good laugh so we placed them before I left the room and let Loogie set everything up", Gato explained before she picked up Deets camera, "Old habits die hard?"

"What can I say", Deets replied as she knew Gato was referring Fizz and Burn's first date, "You all aren't that mad right?"

"No", Gato answered, "But we never spied on any of you when you all went out on your dates."

"So what do we do now", Loogie asked as he looked Gato.

"How about you get this stuff off of us", Ed suggested.

"Sorry but we can't do that", Loogie and Gato said in unison.

"Why not", Fizz questioned until it hit her, "You used the new formula?"

"Sure did and I haven't found anything to remove it yet", Gato answered.

"But don't worry, it'll dissolve in a hour or so", Loogie added.

"What", the four caught couriers shouted, "You can't be serious."

"Afraid so", Loogie laughed, "You're always using me to test stuff."

"You brought it on yourselves", Gato added as she and Loogie looked through the pictures Deets had taken, "Though I'm glad that you took some pictures for us. Well we'll be leaving now."

"Gato, Loogie", Burn started.

"Get us out of this", Fizz finished before Loogie and Gato left.

"We're going to get them for this right", Ed questioned.

"You better believe it", Deets answered as the four tried to get out of their sticky prison.

"Can I let it out", Loogie asked after they had gotten away from the others.

"Yes", Gato answered before the two busted out laughing until their sides started to hurt. The two then sat down by the waterfall where they started as Gato rested against Loogie, "I really had fun tonight."

"Me too", Loogie replied before the two gave one final kiss for the night before they got up and walked to the exit, "Think the others will want to get back at us?"

"We'll just have to be careful", Gato laughed, "Though I intend to find out if two certain holograms had anything to do with this."

"So when do you want to do this again", Loogie asked.

"Whenever you want to", Gato answered before they left the holo-deck and went to their rooms.

Loogie's room:

"Hello Dr. Pinch", Loogie said as he put his hand into the catfish/doctor puppet.

"So how did it go", Dr. Pinch asked.

"It was so monkey", Loogie answered, "We both had a great time."

"Tell me everything", Dr. Pinch replied. Loogie then told the puppet about all that had happened from start to end, "You kissed that many times? Good thing I had you use mouthwash. Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah", Loogie answered.

"And didn't I tell you she would like the collar", Dr. Pinch asked.

"You were right", Loogie commented before he changed into a set of pajamas and went to bed thinking about his love.

Gato's room:

"Kitty", Gato called out before the holo-pet appeared.

"Hey Gato", Kitty replied, "How was it?"

"It was great", Gato answered as she hit the bed.

"So what's with the collar", Kitty questioned.

"Loogie's present", Gato started as she rang the bell, "He saw me trying a few on when I got Lala a new one before we left."

"So tell me what happened", Kitty requested before Gato told her everything, "You two kissed?"

"More than once and I will say he was good", Gato replied, "Of course he made me laugh when he gave me the collar and asked if we could kiss."

"Worried you might be offended", Kitty asked.

"Yeah", Gato answered.

"So do you think that you two will", Kitty began to question as she had never seen this side of Gato.

"I'll say that I did feel some sort of bond between us that I've never had with another person", Gato said before she decided to find out about the others spying, "Let me ask you something."

"Yes", Kitty stuttered as she had a good idea what was about to be asked.

"Did you and Torch know about the others spying on us", Gato questioned.

"We did, we heard you two after you left the med-bay yesterday", Kitty answered, "We tried to tell the others it was a bad idea but they didn't listen."

"Well at least you two gave us some privacy", Gato commented, "But Loogie and me did get some laughs and I got to test a new toy so I'm glad you didn't say anything." Gato then looked at the time, "I'm gonna head to bed so goodnight."

"Goodnight", Kitty responded before she disappeared. Gato then changed into some nightclothes and went to bed as she thought about her new relation to Loogie and drifted to sleep.

* * *

This is the end of the twelfth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	13. Act 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 13**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"Everyone here", Burn asked as the crew gathered in the computer room and sat down.

"All here", Fizz answered.

"So what's up", Deets questioned.

"We need to go over where we stand", Ed replied as the meeting had been his idea.

"So where do we start", Loogie asked.

"Gato would you please", Burn asked as he looked at Fizz's twin.

"Sure thing", Gato said before the holo-screen in the center of the table came on, "First I'll start with our powers. As we all know, the Caretaker's species, the Aurian, gave each of us a power that was contained in an orb. While Ed had easy access to his, the rest of us required the Aurian gene to unlock the power that each orb contained. As for the powers themselves, each one coincides with our titles; Ed is the Guardian and had the ability to create an energy shield, Burn is the Warrior and had increased strength, Deets is the Dreamer and can create things from her mind, Fizz the Builder and can use anything in a local area to build objects, Loogie the Joker can affect a area and anything in it to be like a cartoon, and last I'm the Healer and have the ability to heal injuries."

"Anything about how using our powers tires us out", Deets asked.

"From what we've seen, it appears that each time we use our powers it becomes less difficult and costly to use them", Gato answered, "I know we agreed not to use them unless necessary, but I think we need to practice using them more then we have been."

"Good idea", Burn replied, "Anything else?"

"Nothing from me", Gato answered.

"Then let's go over who we've faced", Ed started, "First we know about the different fiends that we've seen; first are the grunts that were the first fiends we ran into and appear to use only hand-to-hand combat, second is the shooter type that fires those spikes that can penetrate all of our armor except the Neo-Dermis, third are the fiends with the fins on them that Deets thinks might be for finding people, and last are the giant ones that we fought on the day Loogie got his power.

"Let's not forget Toola or Bedlam", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "We still don't know what their true powers are."

"Bedlam was able to beat us in that cave and Gato mentioned that Toola broke right through her Neo-Dermis", Fizz responded, "Over course we didn't have all of our powers then and Gato's armor did take damage before Toola attacked."

"And we still don't know where they are", Deets added, "That fight is the only time we've seen Bedlam while we've been in space."

"We need to find Ol'skool and the other machine", Ed said, "Bedlam is probably looking for them right now." Everyone could tell that Ol'skool was Ed's main concern and Deets put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, we all want to find Ol'skool", Deets stated, "We will find him."

"She's right bro", Burn replied, "For now we need to be ready. Everyone meet in the holo-deck in three hours."

"Right", the rest of the crew replied before they went and did their own thing.

* * *

_Part 2: Anhreif,_

"Anything Bedlam", the evil asked as Bedlam entered the lab.

"Still nothing", Bedlam grunted, "I don't see where the machine could be."

"And you Toola", the evil questioned.

"The clone soldiers are ready for battle", Toola answered.

"All the energy used in making these fiends and soldiers", Bedlam started, "We could have found the machine by now."

"You're putting too much energy on those brats", Toola replied, "Even if we destroy them the Aurian home world is still heavily defended. The evil will need a great army to overtake them and the other life forms in the galaxy."

"Fine", Bedlam stated, "I want to see them in action myself. It will give me a chance to test Ed and see if those children have any clue as to where the machine is."

"Very well", the evil replied, "Toola, I have another task for you since you mentioned the other life forms in that galaxy."

"Very well", Toola said before Bedlam left and the evil explained what Toola was to do.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"Are we all ready", Burn asked as the crew gathered in the holo-deck.

"Ready", the other five said.

"Gato, would you do the honors", Burn questioned.

"Sure thing", Gato replied, "Kitty give us the settings from the last fight and surround the room with three force fields. Also set the recorder so we can look at the data later."

"Why three", Ed asked.

"So no one's powers effect the ship itself", Gato explained, "Such as Loogie's ability to affect the area around him."

"Your wish is my command", Kitty answered before the holo-deck changed to look like the mountain area that the last fight had occurred at, "Fiends?"

"All types", Ed replied, "About the same numbers as we've had to fight in the past." Suddenly fiends appeared and surrounded the Dojo crew.

"Aren't we forgetting something", Loogie questioned.

"Power up", Burn called out before the Dojo did so and took positions. Fizz then had their rides appear and each of them took their positions, "Dojo go." The fight began with the fiends' standard tactic of sending in grunts first to tire them out. Ed formed a barrier and stopped them in their tracks before Burn charged at them on his bike as he summoned his power and jumped off his bike punching one of them and causing a domino effect, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Incoming", Gato called out before the shooters fired spikes, "Don't forget that they can hurt us." Gato then pulled out her blasters and returned fire."

"Thanks for the reminder", Fizz said before she used her power and had the rocks in the area form a bazooka which she used to take out the fiends.

"My turn", Deets stated before she brought forth a pack of unicorns, her favorite thing to form and had them charge at the enemy.

"Don't forget me", Loogie said before he went around the brutes and drew a circle before he had a can if black paint appear from behind his back. Loogie then threw the paint in the circle which covered the whole of it and the crew watched as the fiends fell in, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to fall into a black hole?" Suddenly a shooter appeared a kicked Loogie away before firing a spike that went into his arm. Gato then shot the fiend and ran to Loogie's side.

"Hold still", Gato said before she removed the spike and used her power to repair the injury, "And here I thought that I wouldn't get to use my power today."

"Didn't what to leave you out", Loogie joked.

"Very funny", Gato laughed as she knew he was flirting with her. Gato then turned to Burn as the last fiend was taken out by Ed with his Slammer, "Well?"

"I say that was good", Burn commented, "We'll look at the data later."

"It will take awhile for the data to be separated into its components", Gato stated, "I'll be in bath area if you need me."

"I'll be in the living room", Loogie added before the two left. The remaining four then grinned before the girls followed Gato and the boys followed Loogie all planning to make the two pay for what happened during their date. As the girls entered the bath area, they could hear Gato's voice.

"Hello hot spring", Gato said before she sat down in the water, "Nothing like it to relax the body."

"I'll grab her suit", Fizz said before she replaced Gato's suit with another set of clothing.

"I've got the rest ready", Deets said before the two waited for Gato to get out where she saw the switch.

"Where's my suit and what is with this dress", Gato questioned before she heard laughing from outside and looked out the door to see Deets and Fizz.

"Missing something", Fizz questioned as she showed Gato's suit.

"Give it back", Gato shouted.

"You'll have to come and get it", Deets replied, "Of course you can't go out naked or with just your panties so I guess you'll have to wear that dress. After all you are more girly than Fizz."

"That may be true, but you know I hate dresses", Gato shouted before the other two grinned and left without saying a word, "This must be payback for the other night. Guess I have no choice." Gato then slipped the dress on and ran to find the girls in Deets room where they were waiting for her. As Gato ran in, Deets and Fizz jumped her and tied her to a chair, "What the snap?"

"Fizz had her fun getting a picture of you in that dress when you ran in here and now it's my turn", Deets stated.

"Burn, Ed, Loogie help", Gato called out.

"Sorry but Ed and Burn are busy with your boyfriend", Fizz laughed. Gato then saw Deets pull out a makeup kit.

"You had better not", Gato stated before she looked at Fizz, "If I did this to you, you would be screaming."

"I know", Fizz replied, "But this is payback for the other night.

"Now to make you look pretty", Deets said before she went to work which ended with Gato looking like a princess or something, "You look so cute and we're even."

"This is not even on the same level", Gato said.

"Do you know how hard it was to get that bubblegum residue off", Deets asked before Gato was untied and Fizz took a picture, "Now look in the mirror." Gato did so and was surprised by what Deets was able to do with her fighting her, "Don't you look so pretty?"

"I'll tell you in a moment", Gato said before she grabbed two lipsticks and scribbled all over Deets and Fizz's faces before they could do anything, "I do now." The girls then busted out laughing as they all took the joke.

"Here's your suit", Fizz said before she handed it to her. As the girls left the room, they found the boys all messy,

"Didn't go to plan", the four asked each other, "No."

"You see what Gato did", Fizz said.

"We tried to get him into a mud hole in the holo-deck but somehow he turned the tables and we landed in it to", Burn stated.

"Did you use your powers", Ed asked as the crew agreed not to use their powers for kicks.

"No", Loogie answered, "But you shouldn't mess with the Joker." Loogie then looked at Gato, "You look pretty."

"Thank you", Gato replied as she blushed before Kitty appeared and saw everyone.

"Hey", Kitty stuttered as she saw the look on Gato's face and panicked, "Yes I knew. They, they asked me not to say anything."

"Relax", Gato replied, "We all got a laugh out of it. Is the data ready?"

"It is", Kitty answered, "I'll leave it in the computer room."

"Let's get cleaned up", Burn said before the boys and girls parted, cleaned up, and joined each other in the computer room. The crew then looked at the data and Gato explained what the medical data was showing, "Our bodies are what?"

"Our bodies are producing an energy that our powers seem to feed off of", Gato stated, "This explains why we were so tired our first times."

"How", Ed questioned.

"The energy from the orbs triggered the genes to start producing the energy but could only give a small amount of that energy to start the process", Gato explained, "That means that we really didn't have enough energy when we summoned our powers for the first time."

"So how did we then", Deets asked.

"The gene must have pulled energy from other sources to compensate which is what tired us out", Gato continued, "For example, your body uses glucose for energy but if that runs out your body has to use other sources such as body fat for energy production."

"I don't get it", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "In other words the main battery needed to be recharged so a spare had to be used."

"Right", Gato said as she laughed in her head, "Loogie you crack me up."

"So are our bodies producing more of this energy", Fizz questioned, "And what about Ed?"

"From what I can tell yes", Gato answered, "Since our bodies have been making the gene by themselves there is more places for the energy to be produce. That is when our powers are not being used. As for Ed, I guess it's from his natural growth."

"Anything we can do to produce more of it", Ed asked.

"Maybe we can take vitamins", Loogie suggested.

"I don't think that is going to help", Burn replied.

"Actually Loogie might have something there", Gato said, "I may be able to produce some sort of supplement that we could take."

"That might help", Fizz responded as she liked the idea.

"How long would it take", Burn asked.

"At least a week", Gato answered, "But probably longer." After the rest of the simulated fight had been discussed, Gato left for the med-bay but soon joined the others in the kitchen.

"That was fast", Ed commented.

"The computer is scanning a gene to find the energy site", Gato answered before she sat down with the others and had some lunch.

* * *

_Part 4: Bedlam's Ship,_

"Report", Bedlam ordered as he walked onto the bridge of his ship that he had had the fiends completing since he found it in a factory on Anhreif.

"Everything is ready my lord", the fiend in charge answered, "All systems are operational and everyone that is part of this attack is onboard."

"Excellent", Bedlam replied as he looked at the display of the ship on the computer screen, "Weapons and shields?"

"We have installed the most powerful and advanced weapons and shields that we could find", the fiend responded before the evil appeared causing the fiends to stop what they were doing and bow.

"Continue with your tasks", the evil commanded before it turned to Bedlam, "I see the ship is ready."

"It is", Bedlam started, "It was a wonder to find this so nearly complete and intact."

"Indeed", the evil said.

"This gives me the means to fight them in space", Bedlam commented, "They no longer have a safe haven."

"Do not be too confident", the evil replied, "While this ship is powerful, the Aurian have given those children one of the most feared types of vessels from the war. Beware its power in their hands."

"Of course", Bedlam stated before the evil disappeared and Bedlam had the fiend plot a course that would take him to where he thought the children would be. Bedlam then walked throughout the ship tried to get into the mind of the species that had almost destroyed the ones that helped create and empower Ed. As Bedlam continued, he found the fiends and clone solider that were brought on board in stasis which caused him to turn to the fiend that watched them, "Is that the only soldier?"

"It was the only one that came with my brethren my lord", the fiend answered.

"I see", Bedlam replied, "Well one will be enough." After that, Bedlam went to the weapon control center and marveled the destructive power that was his to command, "This puts all the firepower I had on Earth to shame. After walking the rest of the ship, Bedlam returned to the control room, "Report."

"We are in orbit around the planet and the cloak is operational", one fined answered.

"We are ready to send our forces down and prepare for their approach", another fiend added.

"Very good", Bedlam stated, "As soon as they land, tell them to prepare for me.

"Yes my lord", the fiend replied before Bedlam left and waited for Ed and the others.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"Wonder where they are", Deets thought as she looked around for Fizz and Gato, "Fizz said she'd be in the shop and Gato said the med-bay." Deets then checked the training room and found Ed, Burn, and Loogie in there, "Hey guys."

"Looking for Fizz and Gato", Ed asked.

"How did you know", Deets questioned.

"The way you were looking around", Ed explained.

"They were in here practicing but they left a few minutes ago", Burn replied.

"I think they were going to watch a vid", Loogie added.

"Thanks", Deets said before she found the twins asleep on the couch resting against each other, "Oh, they look so cute like that. Guess they tired each other out." Suddenly the alarm went off and woke the twins up.

"What", the twins asked as they got up and saw Deets before Kitty and Torch appeared and the others walked in.

"What's wrong", Burn asked.

"We just picked up a transmission", Torch said, "And not from anyone friendly."

"Show it", Gato said before a screen with Bedlam's face appeared.

"Bedlam", the six couriers shouted.

"It's just a recording", Kitty explained, "It was sent out using an all wave transmission so I can only tell it came from a planet in this system."

"Play it", Fizz stated before the recording came on.

"Hello Ed and friends", the recording started, "I do hope that you pick this up and don't try to trace it. I thought we'd get together with an old friend and talk about the good old days. I'm sure you'll find me."

"Is that all", Fizz asked.

"Yes", Torch answered.

"Find him", Ed replied as he was about to leave the room.

"Ed wait, you're not going to just go to him are you", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "This has to be a trap."

"They're right Ed", Gato added, "Think this through."

"What if he has Ol'skool", Ed questioned, "Or knows where the other machine is." Ed then felt a hand and saw it was Burn.

"We'll go, but we're going to be prepared", Burn stated.

"Found him", Torch said, "He's on the sixth planet in this system and it's like Earth."

"And some scientists think that the number of Earth-like planets was small", Fizz commented.

"Let's get geared up and ready", Deets suggested before she turned to the twins, "Can we use that cloaking device of Ed's to hide the ship?"

"Already done", the twins replied.

"We installed the belt into the ship's systems the other day", Fizz explained.

"And it has been tested", Gato added, "Kitty?"

"Ship's cloaked", Kitty informed them.

"Good, let's power up guys", Burn said before the crew did so and went to get their gear before they paired up and took three of the flyers to the planet's surface.

* * *

_Part 6: Planet's surface,_

"Where is he", Ed asked as the crew got out of the flyers and met up.

"Can't tell", Fizz informed them.

"Of course he'd put up something that would mess with our scanners", Gato commented.

"We all know this is a trap", Deets said, "The area ahead can't support the flyer's weight."

"That's never stopped us before", Loogie pointed out followed by Dr. Pinch, "Your point?"

"Everyone get your rides and keep an eye out", Burn ordered before they started to move ahead until they heard a familiar laugh, "He's here?" Suddenly the crew saw Bedlam as he jumped onto Ed and both of them sank into the ground. Ed could hear the sounds of fiends as he went into the planet's surface and landed inside an underground chamber. As Ed got up, he saw that Bedlam saw in front of him out of arm's reach.

"Now we can have time alone", Bedlam said.

"You said an old friend", Ed shouted, "Where's Ol'skool?"

"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book", Bedlam laughed, "Then again, Ol'skool did when I showed a hologram of you."

"So what, the typical destroy the Dojo", Ed asked, "Can't you be more original?"

"Not when you fall for such a simple trap", Bedlam started, "As we speak your friends are fighting the fiends that I brought with me." Bedlam then pulled out his Slammer and brought it to life, "But I have different plans for you, such as the location of the machine."

"If I knew you wouldn't be here right now", Ed stated, "You'd be the first to go."

"My I do bring out your dark side don't I", Bedlam laughed, "But after being with the Dojo for so long I guess you would be flawed."

"Shut your mouth", Ed screamed as he had had enough of Bedlam's talk and brought his Slammer out as he charged at him. Bedlam was caught off guard and was knocked back into the wall but as Ed made another attack, Bedlam jabbed him in the stomach."

"Temper, temper now what would Ol'skool think", Bedlam asked before he felt Ed grab him by neck and throw him away before running and kicking him. "He's gotten stronger", Bedlam thought as he got up, "But still not enough."

"Had enough", Ed questioned as he knew Bedlam had been dazed from his attack.

"You have improved", Bedlam admitted before he summoned his power, "But warm up is over."

"Fine", Ed replied before the two charged at each other, "Guys just hold on."

Surface:

"How many fiends did he bring", Burn questioned as he beat the daylights out of some of them.

"Yeah, when are they going to learn that we can beat their numbers", Deets asked.

"I haven't seen any big ones yet", Fizz pointed out, "These guys could be trying to tire us out."

"You think that a mad genius like Bedlam could do better than Toola", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Guys, look up." The crew did so and saw a dark armored figure above them."

"This that", Burn asked as it looked like Lisa in her monster form.

"Gato", Fizz and Deets started to ask as the soldier jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Is that her", Loogie finished before he saw Gato run at the soldier.

"I'm going to find out", Gato stated before she jumped onto the creatures back and drew a sample of its blood. However the soldier grabbed her and threw her into the air where she was caught by Deets. Gato then put the sample into her computer.

"Well", Deets asked as they landed.

"That thing is a clone", Gato said as she grabbed her particle shotgun from her belt, "Toola created it from Lisa's cells."

"Will it know you", Burn questioned.

"No", Gato answered, "That thing is not Lisa and doesn't have her memories."

"Here it comes", Loogie called out before the clone charged at them can caught them off guard with its speed.

"That thing is way faster than Lisa ever was", Fizz commented after the crew barely dodged the attack. Fizz then noticed that the fiends backed off, "Looks like they don't want to get in the way."

"We don't have time for this", Burn said before the fight continued. Deets, Fizz, and Loogie tried to use their powers to halt the soldier in its tracks but the creature's speed proved too much until Loogie formed a pit that tripped the soldier up and allowed Deets to form a worm like creature that wrapped around it until Fizz formed a robot with the rocks in the area that attacked but not before the creature broke loose and jumped away. Suddenly the clone saw Gato jump and land on its chest in midair with her gun pointed at it.

"Take this", Gato stated before she fired her shotgun at point blank range and shattered the armor while the recoil sent her flying and forced her suit to inflate before she landed, "All yours Burn."

"Right", Burn replied before he grabbed it by the leg to bring it closer and punched it in the area that Gato had shot sending the creature flying. As the solider hit the ground, the crew saw it break up into dust that was carried off by the wind, "Now to finish the rest of these clowns off and go get Ed."

"Right", the other four said as the fight with the fiends restarted as they wondered if Ed was alright.

Underground:

"Snap", Ed said to himself as he landed from a kick by Bedlam. While Ed had done well against his nemesis, Bedlam's powers still proved to be too much for him to handle.

"I will say you have improved and you made excellent use of your shield", Bedlam stated, "But you still don't have what it takes."

"You want to bet", Ed questioned as he got up, "I don't care how powerful you've become."

"You talk like I'm the one responsible for this", Bedlam started, "We know who the real one to blame for us coming this far is don't we. Say your newest member."

"Gato had nothing to do with you becoming what you are", Ed shouted as he knew that Bedlam was trying to damage the Dojo's trust in each other like Toola had tried, "You would have found a way to alter your DNA without the data you got from when Gato fought us. Besides she's worked hard to change and is no longer the person that came to you for help." Suddenly Ed saw Bedlam teleport in front of him and jab him in the stomach again.

"Always defending your friends", Bedlam started, "You know, if you weren't thinking about them right now you might have beat me and I say you were quick to defend Gato as well to your disadvantage." Bedlam then picked Ed and threw him into a pile of stones before he walked over to the downed courier, "I say it's time to finish this." As soon as Bedlam said that, an explosion could be heard from above and the Dojo crew came down between Ed and Bedlam, "Of course."

"Sorry Bedlam but your fiends and that clone are gone", Burn said before he turned and saw Ed falling unconscious, "Ed?"

"Ed", Gato called out as she sat next to him and began to use her power to heal his injured body, "Nothing serious."

"Now it's your turn to feel the hurt", Deets said before she saw Bedlam disappear.

"Perhaps another time", Bedlam laughed.

"Snap", Fizz said, "Using an old hit and run tactic."

"Is Ed alright", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Gato?"

"He's asleep", Gato answered before looking at Burn.

"Let's get back to the Dojo", Burn replied before he picked Ed up and got him back to the flyers and got into space, "Kitty decloak the Dojo." Suddenly the ship appeared and the crew was back on board and Ed was in the med-bay.

"Glad that's over", Deets said before the crew felt the ship rock, "I spoke too soon."

"What was that", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We're under attack."

"Torch", Fizz called out.

"He's right", Torch answered, "Another ship is in orbit and it's firing at us."

"The shield's holding but I don't know how much punishment it can take", Kitty added.

"Deets take the controls", Burn instructed, "Fizz you go to the engine room, Gato you and me have weapons, and Loogie make sure that if any fiends get on board that you deal with them. Kitty will stay with Ed."

"Right", the crew said before Fizz went to the engine room and Deets, Gato, and Burn went to the cockpit.

"Torch show me the ship", Gato said before the ship appeared on the weapon control screen, "Burn I'm giving you the port side weapons so we can hit that thing twice as hard."

"Got it", Burn responded, "Good thing we practiced using this too."

"That's how we found out that the beams can track and follow their targets", Gato reminded him, "Torch data."

"That thing seems to be an Angreiferan warship", Torch replied, "But I thought their ships were destroyed."

"Bedlam must have found one that wasn't", Deets suggested, "Here we go." Suddenly the Dojo moved out of orbit and began to fire blue beams from its hull that passed by and even hit some of the dark red beams from Bedlam's ship. For the first few minutes, the Dojo did well against a ship that was ten times her size but began to suffer shield failure, "Fizz the shield's low."

"I'm working on it", Fizz replied as she transferred power to reinforce the shield, "Done but I could only get the shield to 80 percent. Have we done any damage to them?"

"Somewhat", Gato answered as she fired on the enemy ship, "Bedlam was waiting for us to return here."

"No joke", Burn replied, "What if we hit that thing's cockpit?"

"The shield's too strong there. They must have installed a lot of shield generators and weapons, we have an out of date ship, or the evil gave that thing a power boost", Gato stated as she tried to think of something, "Wait, I've got it. Deets get me as close as you can."

"Are you nuts", Deets asked before she looked and saw the grin on Gato's face, "This should be interesting." The Dojo then got dangerously close to Bedlam's ship before Gato linked all the weapons on her side of the ship to form a cutting beam that broke through the shield.

"Turn and let Burn give it to them", Gato said before Deets did so and Burn fired his weapons in bursts that lit up the other ship. The three watched as the ship turned away as it stopped firing and used its faster than light engine to escape.

"Should we go after them", Deets asked.

"No, I've had enough of Bedlam's traps for one day", Burn answered, "Fizz?"

"The hull didn't take any damage but the shield's only at seven percent", Fizz informed them.

"I'll be in the med-bay", Gato said as she left. Deets and Burn followed her and were met by Fizz and Loogie, "Let's check on Ed."

"I'm up", Ed said as he opened his eyes, "Bedlam?"

"He got away", Gato told him, "Turns out he has a ship now."

"I should have been able to take him", Ed growled.

"Don't blame yourself", Deets started, "Bedlam's the most powerful foe we've ever faced."

"We'll get him next time", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "He's right."

"For now we need to check the ship and see if anything needs repair", Fizz stated.

"Right", Burn replied before he turned to Ed, "You up to it?"

"I'll be fine", Ed answered before he left the med-bay thinking, "I have to become stronger." Ed then went into his room, the rest of the Dojo having no clue what was going on in his head.

* * *

This is the end of the thirteenth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	14. Act 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 14**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"Has anyone seen Ed", Deets asked as she entered the kitchen and found Burn, Gato, Fizz, and Loogie.

"I think he's in the training room", Fizz answered.

"Have you checked his room", Burn asked.

"He wasn't there", Deets replied, "I'm worried about him."

"He's not been acting like himself", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "He's been isolating himself ever since that fight with Bedlam a week ago. Either he's eating, performing his duties, or training."

"I'll keep an eye out when I go to the med-bay", Gato stated before she left. As she walked around, she found no sign of him until she entered the med-bay and found him there, "Hey Ed."

"Uh", Ed let out as he turned and saw Gato, "No, why did she have to show up." Ed tried to act normal, "Hey Gato."

"What are doing in here", Gato asked as she could see the tired look on Ed's face.

"Nothing", Ed answered as he tried to hide what was in his hand but didn't see that the bottles were open and some of the pills that Gato had been working on and another kind of pill fell to the ground for the girl to see.

"The energy pills", Gato shouted, "Ed I haven't tested those yet." Gato then noticed the pills that were designed to keep a person awake before she got closer and saw Ed's bloodshot eyes, "How many of those have you taken?"

"Only a couple", Ed answered even though Gato knew that was a lie.

"He's been taking them since the fight with Bedlam", Gato thought, "Then took the energy pills when I told the others about them two days ago." Gato then walked closer, "Ed, give me the bottles."

"No", Ed replied, "I need these if I'm going to get stronger. Sleeping isn't going to help."

"He's addicted to them and the energy pills must be increasing the addiction", Gato thought, "Ed listen to me, I know you want to get stronger but this isn't healthy."

"I'm fine", Ed said.

"No you're not", Gato said forcefully, "Now give me the pills." Gato then grabbed the bottles and began a tug of war with Ed that resulted in both of them falling to the ground loud enough for the rest of the crew to hear causing them to run to the med-bay. As they entered the bay, they saw Gato get up and hit Ed on the back of his neck and cause him to black out.

"Gato", Deets, Loogie, and Fizz shouted.

"What the snap", Burn said as he noticed the pills on the floor, "Don't tell me."

"Ed's been taking the energy pills and the anti-sleep pills like candy", Gato explained, "It's caused him to become addicted to them."

"That's why he's been acting strange", Deets said as sat next to him and lifted the upper part of his body, "I should have known something was wrong."

"Help me get him on the bed", Gato instructed, "I'll give him something to reverse the addiction before it kills him."

"Should we restrain him", Fizz questioned.

"Not Ed", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "He might try to take them again."

"Do it", Deets said before she helped bind Ed's hands and feet to the bed, "Gato?"

"Leave it to me", Gato said before she had the replicator produce an anti-addiction med that she knew was used for drug addicts, "Now we just have to wait."

* * *

_Part 2: Anhreif,_

"My lord", a fiend spoke as it appeared before Bedlam and the evil.

"Speak", the evil commanded before the fiend brought out a sphere shaped object.

"One of our scouts found this on a moon just a few hours ago", the fiend said, "It appears to be the controller for a portal opener.

"Let me see that", Bedlam stated as he looked at the object, "This looks like the Link. I could use this." Bedlam then used his power to alter the orb's workings but kept it the same on the outside.

"What is your plan", the evil asked.

"Ed had a negative reaction to the Link when he was first exposed to it", Bedlam explained, "This will drive him even further." Bedlam then handed the orb back to the fiend, "I have a mission for you. Take this and put it on the next planet the Dojo crew lands on and make sure they find it. Do not engage them in battle."

"Yes my lord", the fiend responded before it disappeared.

"Are you sure this will work", the evil questioned.

"It should affect them all in some way", Bedlam answered, "But it will certainly cause Ed to crack."

"Very well", the evil replied before it left to gather more energy in its quest to gain a physical form.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"What", Ed asked himself as he found he was bound to the med-bay bed. As he tried to get out, he could hear the voices of the crew in the next room.

"I can't believe Ed would do something like this", Burn stated as they discussed the matter, "And why didn't anyone including Torch and Kitty know about it."

"They don't keep dips on us all the time", Fizz answered, "In the end Ed's the one to blame."

"We should have seen something though", Deets replied as she felt like she should have seen a sign that something was wrong.

"Deets I know you want to defend him", Burn started, "But what would have happened if we were in a fight and he suffered from withdraw?"

"You all sound like you never thought he could do anything wrong", Dr. Pinch stated followed by Loogie, "He is human you know."

"Loogie no one is against him", Fizz replied, "But Ed has to stop thinking that all the weight of the world has to be on his shoulders. We're supposed to be a team."

"Let Deets try and talk to him", Gato suggested, "I'll stay will her while you three go check that planet out."

"And if that doesn't work", Fizz asked.

"Then I'll try", Gato said before she knew what Fizz was going to say, "Let me do my job."

"You sure you'll be fine by yourselves", Loogie questioned. Gato and Deets shook their heads.

"Alright", Burn started, "We'll be back." Burn, Fizz, and Loogie then left and Gato looked at Deets.

"Need a moment sis", Gato asked.

"No", Deets answered before she turned to the med-bay entrance, "I'll talk to him." Deets then walked into the med-bay and took a deep breath before she walked over to the bed and saw that Ed was awake, "Feeling better?"

"A little", Ed answered before he felt Deets grab him by the collar of his suit.

"What were you thinking", Deets shouted, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I only wanted", Ed started, "I have to get better, stronger."

"Ed look", Deets said as she claimed herself, "We all want to find Ol'skool, beat Bedlam and the evil, and go home but you can't try to do it all by yourself. You want to become stronger fine become stronger but do it in a way that won't kill you."

"But Deets", Ed tried to say as he hadn't thought anyone would react like this, "I'm tired of becoming better but always losing to Bedlam. That fight makes twice that he's beaten me."

"I know, but we'll find a way to beat him", Deets responded, "Just promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I promise", Ed answered, "Why do I feel do weird though?"

"From the med Gato gave you", Deets explained before she looked at the door, "You can come in now." Ed then saw Gato come into the room and check him before she removed the restraints.

"You seem to be better", Gato stated, "I see no reason for you to stay here but I'm ordering you to bed."

"Alright", Ed replied, "Gato listen I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it", Gato said, "I've been down that road to. Just go and get some rest." Ed shook his head and left. Gato had Kitty and Torch follow him to be sure he did as told before she noticed the look on Deets' face, "What?"

"Nothing", Deets answered while she thought, "What did she mean by I've been down that road to." After awhile, Burn and the others returned with materials they had found on the planet.

"How's Ed", Burn questioned.

"In his room", Gato answered, "Thank goodness for quick acting anti-addiction meds."

"What about his mind", Burn asked, "Meds can't work that fast."

"Time the only thing that will work on that part", Gato replied, "I see you guys found a lot of materials."

"Is this all of it", Deets asked.

"We found something else", Loogie said before he brought out an object, "Look at this."

"This looks like the Link", Deets noted, "Where'd you find it?"

"We found it when we gathered the materials", Fizz answered, "I'll have Ed look at it later."

"I'm going to get something to eat", Burn said before the others joined him and waited for Ed to wake up.

* * *

_Part 4: Anhreif,_

"Do they have the orb", Bedlam asked as the fiend that hid the object appeared.

"They have it my lord", the fiend answered.

"Good", Bedlam replied, "Now to just let Ed do my dirty work for me."

"Should I have your ship standing by", another fiend asked.

"No", Bedlam answered, "It's still being repaired and refitted. I'll just imagine the wonderful mess that is to come."

"But what if they find that the orb is the cause", the fiend asked.

"I've already taken measures", Bedlam answered as he waited for his plan to take hold.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"Gato", Burn called out as he and the others came into the med-bay.

"Let me guess, a headache", Gato replied. For some reason, everyone had started to suffer headaches since Burn and the other two had returned from the planet.

"Could it be from that orb", Deets asked.

"I checked that", Kitty informed her, "It's not giving off an energy reading."

"Something we brought back from that planet", Fizz questioned.

"You mean an alien virus or something", Loogie asked.

"I'm looking into that", Gato stated, "For now, I want everyone in their rooms until I find what the cause is. That way Ed might be fine when he wakes up since he hasn't been exposed to anyone since you got back."

"Right", the crew said before they went to their rooms and Kitty went to help Torch with ship operations. After a couple of hours, Gato noticed that things were too quite.

"Kitty, Torch", Gato called our as she stopped looking at the med-bay screen but noticed that neither hologram appeared and activated her watch, "Deets, Burn, Ed, Fizz, Loogie come in. This is bad." Gato then left the med-bay and looked around for the others, "I doubt they all fell asleep." Gato soon checked the rooms and found they weren't there, "If I found out this is a joke, I'm gonna let them have it. I just hope that whatever caused these headaches didn't do worse." Gato finally found them but with one problem, they were all in the cargo bay unconscious and on the floor, "What the?" Gato then checked them and found that they had only been knocked out but nothing else, "Where's Ed?" Just then, Gato heard a noise coming from the living room and went to find Ed with his back turned to her, "Ed, listen Fizz and the others are…" Gato stopped as Ed slowly turned his head to look at her as if in a horror movie and saw that his eyes were glowing red. Suddenly Ed charged at her, but Gato was able to jump and go over him, "Ed what's wrong with you? Did you attack the others?" Gato then heard Ed let out a blood-curdling scream before he attacked her again and forced Gato to take a defensive stance. "What could be doing this to him", Gato thought, "This is like that recording Fizz showed me of what the Link did to him." After a few punches, Gato knew she had to fight, "Guess I have no choice." For the next few minutes, Ed and Gato went at it hand-to-hand, while Ed was bigger and stronger Gato was much more agile and was able to give two or three hits for every one of Ed's. Soon Ed powered up and brought out his Slammer and Gato followed suit by powering up and drawing her blasters, however Ed was too close and was able to knock both weapons from her hands. "Guess we're going to have to do this Slammer to Slammer", Gato thought as she brought a Slammer but had both ends shoot out to form a staff like weapon which she had skill with but rarely used. The next moments brought Ed's blue blade against Gato's turquoise blades as the two moved towards the cargo bay where the others were, however Gato noticed that Ed appeared more enraged and her headache grew worse as they got closer to the room where the others were awakening.

"What", Fizz questioned as she heard the coming commotion.

"Where's Ed", Burn questioned before he saw Gato fly though the entrance and land on her back as Ed jumped at her.

"Gato", Loogie called out.

"Ed stop", Deets pleaded before she saw his eyes, "Not again."

"Fizz get Torch and Kitty back online and set up a field around Ed and me", Gato said as she knocked Ed to the ground and caused his helmet to fall off before Ed kicked her in the head and sent her helmet flying.

"Right", Fizz said before she accessed the computer in the room and brought the hologram back and set up the field. However as she did, the object that they had brought back fell in from Gato's helmet hitting it and started to grow red.

"It was that thing", Kitty said before she noticed that Ed and Gato were holding their heads, "Gato."

"Fizz turn the field off", Deets shouted as she knew that something was wrong.

"I can't, something is interfering with the controls", Fizz replied, "Torch."

"Nothing", Torch answered, "But the energy reading from that thing is increasing."

"I'm I the only one who noticed my headache's gone", Burn questioned, "That thing was the cause."

"Then why didn't we know it", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Kitty."

"The signal must have been covered", Kitty explained, "Gato!" The crew looked and saw that now Gato's eyes were the same shade of red that Ed's were.

"I'm gonna tear you apart", Gato screamed before she attacked Ed and the crew could see that there wasn't any form of thought in Gato's mind as she attacked like an animal.

"The field must have focused the energy enough to get to her", Fizz stated.

"You mean that thing was only meant to effect Ed that way", Deets questioned.

"Right but we must all be vulnerable to it because of the gene", Fizz explained, "Bedlam wanted us to find it."

"Get rid of it", Burn questioned, "How?" The crew could only watch as the Slammer blades hit until the weapons were knocked away and both couriers went into hand-to-hand combat, "Fizz?"

"I'll be right back", Fizz stated before she came back with one of the weapons Gato and her had been working on.

"How can that help", Deets questioned as Gato knocked Ed to the ground and punched him in the face again and again.

"This should be able to go right through the field and destroy that thing", Fizz explained before she saw Ed pick Gato up and begin to choke her as she tried to get loose, "Come on." A moment later, the weapon was charged and Fizz fired, the beam going right through the field and incinerating the object before the field came down.

"What", Ed asked as he came to his senses and saw he was holding Gato before he let her go, "Gato I, I don't understand; what happened?"

"That's what I want to know", Gato panted as she grasped for air, "That thing seamed to give us a headache and caused you to go crazy."

"It made you both go crazy", Kitty stated, "You nearly killed each other."

"Why didn't you two warn us", Burn questioned as he looked at the holograms.

"Something caused us to go into standby mode", Torch explained, "We had no clue what was going on until Fizz brought us back."

"We need to get you two to the med-bay", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "You all need to go to the med-bay."

"Let's go", Deets replied as the crew helped Gato and Ed get of the cargo bay.

* * *

_Part 6: Somewhere in space,_

"That was far too close", the Watcher said as the council watched the events that had occurred, "The Guardian and the Healer nearly killed each other."

"And it appears that Bedlam knows how to alter our own devices now", the Peacemaker added.

"He did have extensive time to study them on Earth", the Historian pointed out, "We can only hope that Bedlam will believe that his plan failed."

"What if he tries that again", the Judge asked, "Even we require years of training to be immune to that energy wave." The Judge looked at the Caretaker who had been quite, "What do you think?"

"We agreed not to directly interfere", the Caretaker reminded them even though she had almost disobeyed that decree more than once, "For now we will have to hope that their resourcefulness will pull through."

"It should be noted that the only reason the Healer went mad was because of the increased exposure by being in a confined area", the Watcher pointed out.

"What about our eyes", the Peacemaker questioned, "The holographic life forms on the ship were affected as well, what about it?"

"I checked that myself and found no trouble", the Judge answered, "For now, I want to make sure that there are no more stray objects that Bedlam could use."

"I'll start looking", the Watcher replied before the council dismissed except for the Caretaker and the Judge.

"I want you to rest for a few days", the Judge stated, 'You've pushed yourself too hard lately."

"With what just happened", the Caretaker questioned, "Those children are my responsibility even if I can't directly interfere."

"Get some rest or I will remove you from your post", the Judge said firmly, "You claim to have faith in them but your attitude and actions state otherwise."

"You're right", the Caretaker admitted, "I just wish there was another way."

"I know sister", the Judge replied as he walked with her out of the room.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"I feel like an idiot", Ed said as he watched the fight between Gato and him and saw his hand around Gato's neck, "I can't believe I attacked all of you."

"That makes two of us", Gato replied as she couldn't believe she had become such a beast.

"Gato, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", Ed tried to say but stopped as Gato put her hand up.

"Ed I was just as bad", Gato stated, "I'm sorry to."

"There was nothing you two could do", Loogie pointed out followed by Dr. Pinch, "You both were being driven by that thing."

"At least everyone is okay", Deets said, "No one got seriously hurt."

"So what are we going to do if this happens again", Burn asked.

"We'll have to find a way to resist the energy wave's affect on our brains", Fizz started, "Gato and me can look at possible options later." The crew then split off and tried to relax but Ed had other ideas and went to Deets' room.

"Come in", Deets said before Ed came in, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the holo-deck simulation of Progress Park", Ed answered, "Maybe a little date to make up for what I put you through today."

"I'd love to", Deets replied before the two went off into the holo-deck but found that the holo-gram was already running, "Kitty who's in here?"

"Loogie and Gato have one part of the park and Burn and Fizz have another part", Kitty answered, "I guess it's Dojo date night."

"I didn't know they were in here", Ed said, "We could do something else."

"We'll just stay out of everyone's way like they are", Deets stated before the two began to walk the recreation of their favorite walking path in the park as the dates began.

Ed and Deets' date:

"Hold on Ed", Deets said as she knew he was still tense. Not only had he been caught with taking pills from the med-bay, he had nearly killed everyone, "Maybe this will help." Deets then pressed her lips against his before the two kissed, "Feel better?"

"A little bit", Ed answered as he now had no doubt that Deets wasn't mad at him, "Thank you."

"What would you do without me", Deets joked.

"Go crazy", Ed joked back before they sat down next to one of the trees and Deets rested against Ed, "Deets, I need to tell you something." Deets gave him a look before he continued, "I heard what you all said before Burn and the others went down to that planet. I know that I always try to do things myself and it drives you guys crazy but I can't help it. I mean, this is my destiny right?"

"I know what you're saying Ed but Fizz is right, you have to stop putting it all on yourself", Deets replied before she took Ed's hand in hers, "And it's not just your destiny, it's all of ours. We're a team if not a family."

"I guess you're right", Ed said before Deets put a finger to his lips.

"No more of this tonight", Deets stated, "Time to just enjoy the moment." Deets then got up, "Let's continue." Ed got up without a word and the two walked the path again hand in hand until they came to a beach area, "I thought we were in the park."

"Loogie must have messed with the settings when he set up that light show last night", Ed suggested, "There's a boardwalk." Ed and Deets then walked until they set down with their debooted feet in the water, "So Deets?"

"Yes", Deets said.

"How about you tell me how you feel about all this", Ed suggested, "I mean you and the others had to give up so much."

"Ed, I've gotten you know you better and I feel that we would have never gotten this close unless this had happened", Deets answered before she rested her head on Ed's arm, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Right", Ed replied as the two rested against each other.

Burn and Fizz's date:

"You just love this waterfall don't you", Burn asked as they sat on the edge of the fall.

"You should know", Fizz answered as she smiled, "We've been dating for how long?"

"I was just joking", Burn laughed before Fizz rested against him, "I see you wore that necklace again." Burn then held the butterfly jewel in his hand.

"I know I don't were it as much as I should", Fizz stated. Unlike Ed and Deets, Burn and the others had changed into normal clothes before they started.

"Wear it when you want to", Burn stated before they looked at each other and kissed, "Someone enjoyed that."

"And you didn't", Fizz laughed before she rested against him again like he was a big teddy bear.

"What's wrong", Burn asked before he guessed, "What happened with Gato today?"

I didn't show it, but seeing an intelligent person like her turn into a thoughtless beast scared me", Fizz admitted, "Not only the thought of losing her and Ed but the fact that it could have been any of us. I don't even want to imagine what I would have felt if the inhibitors had failed."

"I know what you mean", Burn commented as he knew that similar thoughts had gone through everyone's heads, "Just don't worry about it for right now." Suddenly Burn started to tickle her before they fell to the ground, "I win." Fizz knew Burn would do such a thing if she needed cheering up or as payback when she beat him in something.

"You cheated", Fizz panted before she tackled him, "I win and I want my reward." The two locked lips again as Burn sat up and put as arms around Fizz as she did the same.

Loogie and Gato's date:

"I needed this", Gato stated as Loogie and her sat down in the grass.

"I'll say", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "We all did." The date would be their second but this time Gato wore the collar Loogie had got her and she didn't have her hair in a ponytail while Loogie had brought Dr. Pinch along. Loogie then notice Gato rubbing against him but could tell something was wrong, "You aren't still worried about what that thing did to you are you?"

"A little", Gato admitted, "I know I joke about being like a cat, but what came out was not even an animal just a beast."

"That could have happened to anyone", Loogie stated before they looked at each other and Gato thought about what he said.

"You're right", Gato said before she decided to tease him, "Does my silly monkey want something?"

"Only what my little cat wants", Loogie joked back before the two kissed. After the kiss, Gato rested against Loogie who had had a thought on his mind since morning, "Hey Gato?"

"Yeah", Gato called out.

"If you don't mind me asking", Loogie started, "What did you mean about trying to talk to Ed if Deets didn't get through. You had that look on you again."

"What look", Gato asked.

"Your face has a certain look when you get reminded about something from your past", Loogie explained followed by Dr. Pinch, "Of course he'd be the only one to see that."

"I'm that easy to read", Gato questioned. Loogie shook his head, "Guess that's part of being a couple. I guess there's no harm in telling you. You know how I didn't need that medicine anymore after my condition was reversed?" Loogie shook his head again, "I didn't think about it at first but the only time that I slept was after taking the medicine since it always put me to sleep. Soon after I stopped taking it, I found that I couldn't get myself to sleep even if I tried and I started to take the medicine even though I didn't need it anymore."

"Didn't Kitty", Loogie started as ask, "Didn't she try to stop you?"

"She did", Gato answered, "She finally confronted me and told me flat out that I was being dependant on the medicine and that I had to try harder to sleep without it. In the end she tied me to my bed and purged the medicine from my system while she helped me learn to sleep like a normal person, nightmares and all."

"Funny", Dr. Pinch started, "You were taking drugs to sleep and Ed was taking drugs not to sleep."

"True", Gato said as she touched the puppet, "Loogie?"

"Yes", Loogie asked.

"Could I see Dr. Pinch", Gato questioned, "I want to try him on. You know, you seem to understand me so well and I want to understand you better."

"Sure", Loogie answered before looked at the catfish/doctor puppet, "That okay with you?"

"Sure", Dr. Pinch answer before Loogie took him off and helped Gato put it on. Suddenly Gato felt something move through her arm before the puppet looked at her, her arm not completely under her control anymore, "What was that?"

"What was what", Loogie asked. Gato looked up and saw that Loogie was not playing a joke and looked back at the puppet causing Loogie to worry, "Are you okay?"

"Good question", Gato replied as she saw that the so-called puppet was more than it looked, "What are you?"

* * *

This is the end of the fourteenth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. This is now twice as long as _Family Secret_ and I would like to thank all of those who have either reviewed the story or added it to their favorites list. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	15. Act 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, or Naruto. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.  
●●For this act, the characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 15**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"Dr. Pinch is what", Burn questioned as Gato and Fizz called the crew together after studying the so-called puppet for hours after the dates. As the crew looked, they saw that Dr. Pinch was removed from Loogie's hand and on the table under a scanner and surrounded by an energy field.

"I thought he was just a puppet", Ed stated.

"He is a puppet", Fizz answered, "At least on the outside."

"Meaning", Deets questioned.

"When we put him, it, under scan we found that he's not only a puppet but also a robot with a bio-computer for a brain. And it made with the Aurian tech."

"I told you he wasn't imaginary", Loogie said.

"So that explains how he got into Bedlam's realty generator", Ed replied.

"How come we didn't know about this sooner", Burn asked.

"Because the circuitry in Dr. Pinch's body is almost atomic size", Fizz explained.

"Not only that", Gato added, "I found that Dr. Pinch uses a symbiotic system similar to the Neo- Dermis." Gato then turned to Burn, "When you used Dr. Pinch did you feel anything strange?"

"That's why I'm surprised", Burn responded until one fact came to him that he had kept to himself, "The only thing that was weird was that I felt like I knew the words to say like someone was putting them in my head."

"Just as I thought, the system connects Dr. Pinch's brain to the brain and nervous system of the one wearing him", Fizz replied, "Dr. Pinch was controlling Loogie sometimes like when Loogie would be walking while he was asleep."

"Wait a moment", Deets blurted out as she looked at Gato, "How come you felt Dr. Pinch combining with you but Burn didn't?"

"Dr. Pinch doesn't require the gene to work since he had the gene or something similar in his brain", Gato started, "However when we gained the gene the bond between Loogie and Dr. Pinch increased but since Loogie's used to it he didn't notice the change but I did since I've never worn him."

"How long have you had Dr. Pinch anyway", Ed asked.

"Let me think", Loogie stated, "I met him eight years ago. What a moment, it was Dr. Burton who gave him to me."

"Dr. Burton", the other five questioned.

"She was helping Ol'skool the whole time", Ed asked, "That explains a lot."

"Not if you think about the idea of Ol'skool looking for us then", Fizz replied, "I was only four at that time."

"But why did the Caretaker have Ol'skool and Dr. Burton give Loogie the puppet in the first place", Burn questioned.

"You're not going to like the answer", Gato responded.

"Don't you tell me", Ed and Deets said in unison.

"Dr. Pinch is how the Caretaker has been keeping an eye on us", Fizz answered, "Those eyes can not only see but can sent a signal that can only be detected when all subatomic noises are removed."

"You mean that they have seen every single thing", Deets asked.

"No", Gato answered, "Remember how we detected that unique energy reading around the bath area and the bedrooms?"

"Yes", Loogie, Deets, Burn, and Ed said together.

"That energy is the only thing that can block the signal", Fizz explained, "So they have given us some privacy."

"Figures they were keeping dips on us", Burn grunted as he did not like the idea of being watched.

"Can't we let him out now", Loogie asked.

"Were you listening", Ed questioned as he felt that the Aurians were once again hiding too much, "He's a spy."

"But he doesn't know that", Loogie said in his friend's defense, "He might be one of those, what do you call them?"

"Sleeper agents", Deets suggested as she knew he was thinking about an old spy vid they watched.

"Yeah", Loogie answered.

"I see no harm", Fizz stated.

"Neither do I", Gato replied, "If Dr. Pinch was going to do anything, I think he would have already."

"Fine", Burn responded before Dr. Pinch was let out and was reunited with Loogie.

"What'd I miss", Dr. Pinch asked before it saw the looks on everyone's faces, "What?"

"Let's just say that we now know you aren't imaginary", Loogie answered as he didn't care what Dr. Pinch was. The crew then broke off for their normal morning routine.

* * *

_Part 2: Somewhere in space,_

"They now know the secret of the puppet", the Caretaker informed the council. Just as the Dojo had concluded, Dr. Pinch had been the council's eyes and ears.

"And most of them aren't happy about it", the Watcher added as he looked around, "Where's Peacemaker?"

"She had an errand to attend to", the Historian answered before the Peacemaker rushed into the room. "Peacemaker?"

"What's wrong", the Judge asked.

"I found the Teacher", the Peacemaker panted, "When I was visiting Konohagakure in disguise I found that he's been there but he had to be put in a stasis chamber and that the ninja of the area known as the Hidden Leaf Village hid him."

"Ironic that the children will be passing by that planet soon", the Historian replied, "At least we know why we never found him."

"He must have gained their trust for them to do that", the Caretaker said as she was relieved that Ol'skool had been found, "Any idea what happened while he was there?"

"I wasn't able to get that information", the Peacemaker answered, "If the children find him and try to land there with that sickness that hasappeared…"

"They'll manage", the Judge said, "The only shock might be that the people on that planet and Earthlings have almost identical DNA."

"I hope you're right", the Caretaker said as she knew the abilities of some on that planet.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"Hey Gato", Loogie called out as he entered the med-bay and found his girlfriend.

"Hey Loogie", Gato responded before she saw the look on his face and noticed he didn't have Dr. Pinch with him, "What's wrong?"

"Gato listen, I know that the whole matter with Dr. Pinch came as a surprise", Loogie started, "But I needed to know if…"

"Loogie, it doesn't change anything about how I feel about you", Gato started, "That night was you and you only. I love you all the same."

"Thanks Gato", Loogie replied before the two began to kiss but were interrupted.

"Gato, Loogie", Kitty said as she appeared but notice the look on the two's faces, "Oh."

"Great way to ruin the moment", Loogie and Gato joked, "What's up?"

"Torch and me were scanning the planets in the system and we picked up Ol'skool's signal", Kitty answered.

"Say what", the two asked before the others came into the room.

"We found him", Ed said as he wanted to jump for joy.

"We know", everyone said back.

"Where is he", Burn questioned.

"He's on the fourth planet", Torch started, "The planet's small but I can't find his exact position."

"Ed", Deets asked.

"I'm going down there", Ed stated, "Gato you better come just in case."

"Good idea", Gato replied as she grabbed a med-kit.

"Ed we need", Burn started to say but could tell he was wasting his breathe and couldn't hide his joy as well, "We'll stay here just in case. Keep your coms open."

"Right", the two replied before they powered up, got in a flyer and went to the planet.

"I hope they'll be alright", Loogie said as time passed.

"That's makes two of us", Fizz stated as she wondered what Ol'skool's reaction to Gato would be. Suddenly the four couriers saw the holograms appear but could tell that something was wrong, "What?"

"Torch and me scanned the planet again to make sure that it wasn't a trap", Kitty started, "That planet is inhabited."

"We're talking about a whole civilization", Torch added, "Only reason we didn't detect them was that we weren't close enough."

"Then why haven't Ed and Gato come back", Burn questioned.

"That place could be cover with demons and Ed would still walk in there", Deets pointed out, "Let just hope that Ed and Gato don't do anything stupid. Kitty, Torch get us there." The hologram disappeared without a word before they increased the power to the engines and moved towards the planet.

* * *

_Part 4: Konohagakure: Hidden Leaf Village,_

"Any progress", Tsunade (the fifth Hokage) asked as she looked at the three genin in front of her.

"I'm afraid not Lady Hokage", Kiba Inuzuka answered.

"The sickness has also been found in the Hidden Mist Village", Hinata Hyuga stated.

"The Hidden Sand Village too", Naruto Uzumaki added. Suddenly Shizune, Tsunade's aid, came into the room.

"Tell me you have something", Tsunade said.

"I do", Shizune started, "The sickness that broke out works by causing a person's genetic code to break apart but we still don't know why."

"This is great", Tsunade grunted, "Not only do we have this sickness, we've also heard reports of fiends in the local areas." A knock was then heard, "Come in." The three genin turned to see Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake come into the room, "Is there a problem?"

"Pardon the intrusion my lady, but our scouts reported that a vessel was seen landing in the forest", Guy stated.

"They said it was Aurian", Kakashi added.

"Aurian huh", Tsunade asked, "Maybe their trying to clean up their mess. They did create the cause of the things. "

"But they know we're aware of them", Shizune stated, "Why try to come in unseen."

"Maybe they're not Aurian", Naruto suggested.

"What do you mean", Tsunade asked.

"What if they're those people that Ol'skool told us about", Naruto asked, "The ones from his planet."

"That's possible", Kiba responded, "On the other hand it could be the ones that caused this sickness and they want to know how much damage they did."

"Lady Tsunade", Hinata called out as she could tell the village leader was deep in thought.

"You both have a point", Tsunade stated, "Since you three kids have nothing else to do go and check it out."

"Right", the three ninja said before they left.

"Are you sure about sending them by themselves", Shizune asked.

"If their looking for him I don't see any trouble", Tsunade answered, "They might be able to tell us if the fiends and this sickness are related."

"If Naruto and the others don't start a fight", Guy replied, "Of course I wonder how tough they could be."

"I wouldn't underestimate them", Kakashi responded, "That guy didn't have ninjutsu or genjutsu but he still could go toe to toe with almost any of us. If he trained them, they could be just as skilled. Of course we owe him a lot."

"No joke", Tsunade replied as she saw Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata leave the village, "Maybe we can repay that debt."

* * *

_Part 5: Outside the Hidden Leaf Village,_

"Well Kiba", Naruto asked as they went through the forest.

"Akamaru thinks they're close", Kiba answered as he looked at his dog partner. Akamaru barked causing the three to take cover.

"What is it", Hinata questioned before they saw two shadows and the flyer, "Is that them?"

"Those aren't Aurians", Kiba stated.

"And that boy matches Ol'skool's description", Naruto added, "So do we say hi?"

"Wait", Hinata responded, "Let's just be sure." Hinata then bit her thumb and drew blood before she made hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu." Suddenly Naruto and Kiba saw a white cat with purple fur around her tail and at the ends of her ears and yellow front paws with black stripes amd claws appear. At the near end of the tail was a gold ring.

"Who woke me from my nap", the cat meowed and purred before she opened her eyes and saw Hinata had summoned her, "Oh hay."

"Hey Gatomon", Hinata replied, "I need your help with something."

"Sure", Gatomon responded as she ignored Hinata's shyness since that was their main difference with Gatomon being bold and outgoing which Hitata was not. Hinata then pointed to Ed and Gato, "Leave it to me." The cat then moved through the grass until she climbed the tree next the two couriers.

"A cat", Kiba questioned, "A dog can do better."

"When did you learn that", Naruto asked before Hinata singled for them to be silent.

"Let's see what you two are doing", Gatomon thought as she moved above them.

"Anything", Ed asked as they looked around the area that they landed.

"Nothing yet", Gato answered as she looked at him, "I still say it was a bad idea to land when we found out this place was inhabited."

"We'll just be careful", Ed replied, "For all we know Ol'skool might have made some friends here."

"I can't hear a thing they're saying", Naruto complained.

"Just wait", Kiba responded.

"I better tell Hinata", Gato thought as she started to move away from the leaves that had been her cover.

"I'll put a beacon up", Ed said before he threw the device into the tree that Gatomon was in and hit the cat straight in the head, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Gatomon", Hinata called out as she saw her friend hit the ground but waited as she saw the girl, Gato, moved towards her.

"What was that", Gato questioned as she moved closer and saw the teddy bear sized cat on the ground, "Ed?" Gato then sat next to Gatomon, "You poor thing."

"What was that", Gato asked herself before she felt Gato pick her up causing her to open her eyes, "Act like normal cat. Hinata owes me big time." Gatomon then purred like a normal cat hoping that the person holding her would be fooled.

"What a strange looking cat", Gato said as she looked Gatomon over and found it to be a she, "You okay?" Gatomon only purred as if to tell Gato yes.

"I didn't see it", Ed stated.

"She doesn't seem to be too hurt", Gato stated as Gatomon moved in her arms, "Aren't you the sweetest thing?"

"Obviously a cat person", Gatomon thought, "All the better for me."

"So what do we do Gato", Ed asked.

"Gato", Gatomon asked herself as she saw the irony, "You have to be kidding."

"You can go on and look ahead", Gato suggested, "I'll check her over one more time and then wait to see if her owner shows up.

"What makes you think she's someone's pet", Ed asked as some of the cat was being covered by Gato's body.

"Pet", Gatomon shouted in her head, "I'm a wild cat you bone head. Hinata owes me double now for this insult."

"Does this ring look natural to you", Gato questioned as she examined the object around the tail, "Go check out the river bank like you were going to and I'll wait here. After that we'll try the town."

"Hinata", Kiba whisbered as Ed and Gato were brought into his ear shot by Gatomon fall, "See if you can tell how powerful they are."

"Right", Hinata responded, "Byakugan." Hinata first used her power to check Gatomon and find she was alright before she moved to Ed and Gato."

"Anything", Naruto asked.

"I don't see any chakra networks, but there's something else", Hinata answered as she saw the Aurian energy that ran through Ed and Gato's bodies, "They have power but not like anything I've seen before."

"Okay", Ed replied before he got on his board and left.

"That's a neat trick", Naruto commented as he got up, "I'll follow him."

"Impulsive as always", Kiba thought, "Naruto we still don't know if they're friend or foe."

"Only one way to find out", Naruto said before he grinned and jumped away. Kiba only growled.

"Kiba go after him", Hinata said as she saw the girl sit down, "If anything goes wrong Gatomon and me can take care of her."

"Fine", Kiba said as he left following Naruto. After that, Hinata watched as Gato removed her helmet and saw her eyes start to change color and glow.

"What's she doing", Hinata thought as she stepped closer but saw that Gato's eyes went back to normal.

"You seem to be fine", Gato said as she rubbed the cat's fur causing her back to arch.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself", Hinata thought until see heard a sound from behind and turned to see a fiend jumping at her. Hinata jumped backwards and landed in view of Gato before a fiend tackled Hinata as she drew a kunai knive. As Hinata struggled with her attacker, she saw another fiend appear but then saw the fiend get hit with a bolt of light that sent it flying before the other was also sent back, "What?" Hinata then looked to see Gato up on her feet with her weapon pointed at her.

"Are you okay", Gato asked even though she wasn't sure if the girl she had helped could understand her which being surprised by her looks and thought, "She look too human."

"I'm fine", Hinata answered surprising Gato but the surprise was short lived as more fiends could be heard.

"Shooters", Gato said as she drew her other blaster. Hinata took the hint and used her Byakugan to see the fiends that were about to fire and knew what to do.

"Defensive Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palm", Hinata thought before her arms moved at fast speeds and deflected the spikes that the fiends fired before Hinata threw kunai with paper bombs attached at the fiends which exploded after contact.

"My turn", Gatomon thought as she attacked the fiends by first hypnotizing them then attacking them with her Lightning Claw attack.

"Nice moves", Gato thought as she fought the fiends with her blasters until she saw a new fiend come at the three of them at high speed causing all three to dodge away. As the fiend circled them, the girls tried to take it down.

"It's too fast", Hinata said as she tried to keep up with it.

"Not for long", Gato replied as she drew a bubblegum bomb from her belt and threw it where she thought the fiend would be next and as luck had it the fiend was caught in the gum and bound to the tree, "Got it." Gatomon then attacked and knocked the creature away followed by Hinata who threw another kunai with a paper bomb and watched as the fiend broke apart. After the fiends were no longer seen, Gato decided to introduce herself as the girl seemed friendly enough though Gato clearly saw what the girl could do. As Gato got closer she could see that the girl was hurt with a deep cut on her arm from the fiend, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine", Hitata answered before she was the girl's hand glow as she walked closer.

"Hold still", Gato stated as she touched the injury and used her power to heal it, "Better?"

"Yes thank you", Hinata answered before she mustered enough courage, "My name's Hinata."

"Gato", Gato replied as the two shook hands. Gato then saw the cat jump onto Hinata's shoulder and rest there.

"Oh this is Gatomon", Hinata said, "Thanks for helping her."

"Gatomon huh? Talk about weird", Gato thought, "No problem."

"Oh by the way Hinata you owe me", Gatomon spoke before she caught herself, "Oops."

"Gatomon", Hinata responded as she looked to Gato and saw the look on her face, "I can explain." Hinata could then see that Gato was checking herself and thought, "Cats must not talk where she's from."

"A talking cat", Gato asked herself as she wanted to be sure she had heard right, "This is weird, this is crazy, this is so cool." Gato then collected herself, "Believe me I've seen stranger things. I don't suppose I could ask you something. Hinata shook her head and the three began to talk and explain everything.

Where Ed is:

"How fast can that guy be", Naruto questioned as Kiba, Akamaru, and him followed Ed.

"I won't argue, he's quick", Kiba replied, "But either way, if we stay close Akamaru and me won't lose his scent. As the three followed Ed, Ed was talking to himself.

"I don't get it", Ed thought, "Where could he be and why did it have to be on a planet with so much life, why not in one of the Aurian outposts or something?" Ed then entered a clear area with a waterfall and decided to stop and use his Opti-gogs to look around at the area in front of him, "Where are you?"

"We need to find out what he's doing", Kiba said before Akamaru jumped out of his coat and began to walk to Ed, "Akamaru be careful."

"Here goes nothing", Naruto commented as the dog walked closer to Ed. As Akamaru got right up to Ed's back, he barked and drew Ed's attention.

"Hello", Ed said as he got on one knee and allowed Akamaru to jump onto his leg. Unknown to Ed, Akamaru recognized Ed's scent from when he first smelled Ol'skool. Akamaru then barked back to Kiba.

"What'd he say", Naruto asked.

"He said that that guy's scent matches one of the scents he picked up on Ol'skool when we meet him", Kiba answered.

"Well that settles it", Naruto responded before he got out of his hiding spot and started to walk over to Ed. Kiba followed suit. Ed looked up as the dog barked and saw Naruto and Kiba walk towards him and got up to introduce himself.

"Hello", Ed started before Naruto and Kiba answered in kind before they heard an explosion that was from Hinata's paper bombs. Suddenly they heard something coming at them before fiends appeared and surrounded them. Ed, Naruto, and Kiba put their backs to each other as they knew that the fiends weren't going to play favorites.

"Guess introductions are going to have to wait", Naruto smirked as he had heard how tough the fiends could be and wanted to see if that was true.

"What are they doing here", Ed questioned as he wondered if they had followed him.

"Don't blame yourself", Kiba replied as Naruto and him pulled out kunai and Ed brought out his Slammer, "These things have given us trouble for awhile." Suddenly a group of Shooters jumped from behind the grunts allowing Ed and the others to see they were about to fire, "Look out." The fiends fired but much to Naruto and Kiba's surprise, a barrier appeared and deflected the projectiles, "What was that?"

"Thank you", Naruto sighed with relief as he has seen Ed form the barrier.

"Your welcome", Ed said before the fight began. Each one using their own skills and weapons as more and regular sized fiends and a bigger fiend appeared.

"Big guy's mine", Naruto said as he formed a hand sign, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Ed then saw four copies of Naruto appear and could tell they were solid as they made prints on the ground as they ran towards the fiend and slid before they started to kick it into the air as another, the real Naruto jumped above it, "Na-ru-to Uzumaki Barrage." Ed then saw the boy in the air ax-kick the fiend and saw it crash in the ground.

"Nice move", Ed commented as he used his field and caught two fiends before used them to cause a domino effect and then cause a shockwave by hitting the ground with his Slammer.

"Got some good ones yourself", Kiba replied before he gave Akamaru a pill and watched as the dog changed into a clone of him, "Now watch this." Kiba and Akamaru than ran at the fiends and began to spin, "Fang over Fang." The two then became living tornadoes that ran through the fiends and knocked them around like rag dolls. Soon the three took care of the fiends and got back to talking where they introduced themselves by name leaving Naruto open to ask a question.

"Don't suppose you're looking for an old guy named Ol'skool", Naruto questioned.

"You know Ol'skool", Ed asked making sure he had heard right.

"We better get back to Hinata and your friend and make sure they're all right. Then we can talk", Kiba suggested before Ed reactivated his board and followed the others back to the flyer where Gato and Hinata were waiting. After talking, Naruto suggested that Ed and Gato should come back into the village and both agreed but waited until he contacted Burn and told him where to land while Kiba went back to the village to report what happened. After half an hour, two more flyers appeared and Ed and Gato introduced the rest of the crew before they began the walk back to the village.

* * *

_Part 6: Hidden Leaf Village,_

"So they are looking for Ol'skool", Tsunade asked as Kiba made his report.

"Yes mam", Kiba answered as he told the Hokage what had occurred including the assistance that Ed and Gato had given when the fiends had attacked, "They agreed to come here but wanted to wait for the rest of their group."

"I see", Tsunade replied as she thought about what Ol'skool had told her about the group, "Ed was talked about as was Burn, Fizz, Loogie and Deets but Gato was not. On the other hand Ol'skool did say something about there being a possible sixth person that would look like Fizz."

"My lady", Shizune called out as she saw the Hokage was in thought.

"Huh", Tsunade replied as she saw she had spaced out, "Sorry about that. Kiba I want to talk to them. Bring them here. Since you think they mean no trouble don't worry about disarming them."

"Understood", Kiba replied before he left.

"What were you thinking", Shizune asked.

"I'm hoping that the attack on Kiba and the others is a sign that they can help", Tsunade explained, "Me and every other medical ninja have tried every jutsu we know to fight this sickness and nothing works. On top of that we still don't know what is causing the victims' DNA to break down or where this all started."

"What about the villagers", Shizune asked.

"Kiba will bring them in the back way", Tsunade replied, "Besides this isn't the first time we've encountered people not from this planet. At least we know about them since Ol'skool allowed us to read his mind."

"Only reason we believed him", Shizune pointed out, "Of course he proved to be a blessing."

"Tell me about it", Tsunade replied before she heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Tsunade then saw the Dojo crew come in and so began the talking and explaining until Tsunade decided to show them around with Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata following, "I wish you could have come at a better time."

"May I ask why", Burn questioned. Tsunade had clearly seen that he was the leader of the group.

"You see a sickness has been running like wildfire", Tsunade explained, "I was hoping that you might be able to help."

"What does this sickness do anyway", Deets asked as Naruto had said something about it on the way to the village.

"The symptoms are all the same", Shizune started, "All seem to suffer from excruciating pain, feelings of sickness and that their blood is on fire, and have uncontrollable shaking."

"Gato", Fizz called out as the symptoms sounded very familiar and could see the look on her twin's face.

"Let me ask", Gato started as she recalled her past, "Does it seem like their genetic structures are breaking down?"

"How did you know", Shizune questioned before she saw a look of concern and anger in the girl's face.

"You don't think", Loogie let out.

"Yes I do", Gato replied, "Please let me see one of them." Suddenly everyone heard a crash.

"What was that", Ed questioned before they ran to the source of the sound and found a girl on the floor.

"Tenten", Naruto called out as Gato and him sat next to her. Gato held her and could feel the girl's body shaking and took a sample of her blood with her scanner.

"Just like the others", Kiba said as the symptoms were the same.

"Is she", Hinata asked.

"Just a sec", Gato replied as she looked at the data her scanner showed her. The fact was undeniable; it was the same thing she had had to fight for years, "No."

"Gato it's not", Burn asked.

"It's just what I thought. She's been affected by the DNA breakdown procedure", Gato said as she pictured the face of the monster she knew was behind this, "Toola you devil. You made it into a bio-weapon."

* * *

This is the end of the 15th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. I decided to add Naruto characters and Gatomon to add something new but I would like to say sorry if I seemed to make those characters out of there real selves. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	16. Act 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, or Naruto. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.  
●●For this act, the characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 16**

_Part 1: Hidden Leaf Village,_

"So you're been able to halt the process", Tsunade asked as Gato joined the rest of the crew in her office.

"For now mam", Gato answered, "The medicine I used when this happened to me is working but that will only be for so long and it's not 100 percent effective."

"There's got to be a way to completely cure them", Naruto stated as many people he knew were sick.

"The problem is that their DNAs are forgetting what they're suppose to look like", Gato explained using what Dr. Burton had told her, "The only way to completely cure them is to in a sense remind the DNA what it's supposed to be."

"How do we do that", Kiba questioned.

"We have something called a DNA corrector", Gato answered, "The only problem is that to cure each person we need a sample of their DNA before they were affected."

"So one cure wouldn't work on everyone", Shizune replied, "It will be difficult to get all those DNA samples."

"Never the less, it's the best news we've had", Tsunade replied, "Shizune, tell everyone to start searching and sent messages to the Mist and Sand villages with how to make that medicine."

"Yes my lady", Shizune responded before Tsunade had Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba leave with her. Tsunade then looked back to the six couriers and knew what they wanted.

"Please sit down", Tsunade said before the crew did so, "I've made you wait long enough."

"So you know where Ol'skool is", Ed asked.

"He's been here on this planet for some time", Tsunade answered as she had expected Ed's question based on what Ol'skool had told her.

"How did he get here anyway", Burn questioned.

"It occurred a few months ago", Tsunade started, "A criminal that we had been trying to capture attempted to use a forbidden jutsu to escape as we cornered him. However as luck would have it, Ol'skool was pulled though the portal and was sent here. The men that witnessed the event saw Ol'skool appear and reported that the criminal tried to kill him but was defeated and after they appeared Ol'skool allowed himself to be brought here where he explained everything that had occurred. In fact he's the only reason we knew about the fiends returning."

"If you don't mind my asking", Deets said, "It seem like everyone here holds him in high regard."

"He proved to be a blessing more than once", Tsunade continued, "First we found out that the evil that the Aurians created was returning and allowed us time to build up our defenses but his even bigger contribution was more at home."

"I don't follow", Loogie stated as he knew it had to be something big.

"For as long as anyone can remember, this world has been through times of peace and war", Tsunade explained, "Three months ago, events started to occur that effected all the villages and each one thought that the other was responsible for the pain and death that had occurred. It almost brought was to the brink of war once again, however Ol'skool offered to help investigate the matter and try to bring the matter to a close. I agreed and he quickly discovered that the effected were being masterminded by a rouge group and after helping us find and capture the group; he then helped with the peace talks and explained what had occurred. If it hadn't been for him, the number of dead would have been uncountable."

"That sounds like him", Fizz commented as she was glad that nothing bad had happened to Ol'skool until she saw the look on the woman's face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid it's not all good news", Tsunade said, "You see after the peace talks there was an accident in which Ol'skool was injured. He's alive but we had to put him into a state of suspended animation."

"We have to see him", Ed replied. Tsunade knotted and led them into an underground chamber below her building. Before them was Ol'skool in a pod-like object, "How long will he be like this?"

"I wish I could say", Tsunade answered, "While this is a sure fire way to save him, the time is random between people."

"At least we know he's alive", Gato stated even though she knew that Ed had questions for him like she did.

"I just don't get why Caretaker didn't tell us", Ed replied.

"I can explain that", Tsunade started, "You see a lot of people hold a grunge against the Aurians for causing the evil to exist and for spying. As result many on this planet developed ways to keep them from watching us. While we don't hate them since they are trying to reverse their mistake, we still like some privacy."

"That explains a lot", Loogie commented.

"The pod's small enough to fit into a flyer", Deets said before she turned to Tsunade, "That is if there's no trouble in moving him."

"None", Tsunade said before Burn turned to her, "Is there anything else?"

"We talked when you left us alone and figured that the evil might have sent Toola here to attack you since you would be a threat to him. If you don't care, we'd like to help get rid of him and his fiends", Burn stated with the rest of the crew giving Tsunade a look that they agreed.

"Well this is unexpected", Tsunade stated but figured that if they were anything like Ol'skool, no would not be an expectable answer, "I can't thank you enough. You can stay at the hotel until this is all over." The crew only smiled as they left, all glad that Ol'skool was still alive and would be waiting for them.

* * *

_Part 2: Somewhere outside the Hidden Leaf Village,_

"Report", the evil said as Toola looked at him through a portal. Like the Aurian, the evil couldn't clearly see into the events on that world and knowing the abilities of the ninja sent Toola to do something about them.

"Everything is working according to plan", Toola informed the evil, "My fiends are in position and many from the three strongest villages have fallen victim to my DNA breakdown virus. Even their best techniques can't reverse the effects."

"Very good", the evil replied, "Be cautious Toola, those children may still come your way as I have lost sight of their ship."

"I understand", Toola responded before the portal disappeared, "The only one that poses any threat to my plans is Amy. She'd see what was going on in a heartbeat." Suddenly a fiend appeared, "Speak."

"My lord, one of our patrols is missing", the fiend started, "They have been missing for a whole day."

"You disturb me with this", Toola growled, "It could be that the ninja wiped them out."

"Forgive me, but I thought that it could be the children", the fiend explained, "We can't be sure sense something to stopping us from using our minds to communicate."

"You do have a point", Toola admitted as that would justify the fiend's concern, "Take a group and search the area. If you find them, you know what to do."

"Yes my lord", the fiend spoke before he left, leaving Toola to his own devices.

* * *

_Part 3: Hidden Leaf Village,_

"Now to give you all the grand tour", Naruto said as Hinata, Kiba, and him led the Dojo crew around the village. Since Gato couldn't do anything else until the DNA samples were found and since the crew was going to stay until they found Toola who they felt was somewhere, Naruto figured he'd show them around, "First stop, since it's lunch time, the Raman shop."

"Is it as good as he brags", Ed asked as he looked Hinata.

"Why do you ask", Hinata questioned.

"Because he's doesn't stop talking about it", Deets explained.

"It must be good then", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, 'You'd eat anything."

"What is with the puppet", Kiba asked as it creped him out a little with how it acted.

"Even we're not sure", Burn replied. Soon the group was at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and sat down before they were greeted by a man and a young woman.

"Teuchi, Ayama", Naruto called out.

"Hello Naruto", Ayama replied as she saw what Burn and the others were wearing, "Who are your friends?" Naruto introduced everyone but kept the fact of Ol'skool out by Burn and the others' request and told Teuchi that he was paying for them.

"Well sit down and make yourselves at home", Teuchi said before Naruto helped the crew order, "Enjoy." The crew thanked him and took a bite before they realized how good it was and dug in.

"This is good", Gato stated.

"Thank you", Teuchi replied, "I say you six are the first ones besides Naruto that have liked that type of Ramen." Naruto only grinned at Kiba as there was one type of Ramen that only he liked and they had made a bet that the Dojo crew wouldn't like it and Kiba had lost.

"Good thing we learned how to use chopsticks", Fizz commented as Gato and her finished their meals at the same time as Naruto much to everyone's surprise as they had had big bowls.

"How did they do that", Naruto asked as he thought they wouldn't finish mush less finish at the same time as him.

"Those two have the biggest appetites out of all of us", Burn and Loogie explained before the rest finished and began to walk the town again where they were greeted by a boy in a green jumpsuit.

"Lee", Naruto said before he faced the crew, "This is Rock Lee." Everyone said hello before Lee looked at Naruto.

"How is Tenten", Lee asked as he was heading to the hospital. Naruto explained that Tenten was alright for now and Lee went on his way with a relieved look.

"Sister or girlfriend", Ed asked. Naruto explained how the whole team system worked with three people to a squad with a high level ninja and explained that Kiba and Hinata being teamed up with him was temporary. Naruto then took them to the Ninja Academy and showed them the classes.

"This backs up the theory of why Toola attacked this place", Deets commented.

"You should have seen the fight yesterday", Ed started, "Naruto and Kiba were great."

"Thank you", the two replied.

"Forget that", Gato responded, "You should have seen Hinata deflect all those spikes."

"Thank you", Hinata said. Suddenly a man came up to them, "Kakashi Sensei."

"I hate to interrupt the tour but Lady Hokage needs to see Gato at the hospital", Kakashi explained, "Seems we've been able to gather the DNA of most of the victims."

"I see", Gato replied as she was surprised by the speed at which it was done, "You guys can go on, "I'll walk back with him and meet up with you later." The other's only knotted as they parted and Gato walked back with Kakashi.

* * *

_Part 4: Hidden Leaf Village Hospital,_

"Are you ready", Gato asked as Lee ,Tsunade, Shizune, and her looked at Tenten who volunteered to be the test subject on the antidote to the DNA breakdown.

"Yes", Tenten replied before Gato put the med-injector to her neck and pushed the button, sending the medicine into her body and causing her to sleep.

"How long before we know", Lee asked.

"We'll have to conduct some tests but if her doesn't suffer any more pain for awhile that should be a good sign", Gato answered.

"Something on your mind", Tsunade asked.

"This whole thing bothers me", Gato started, "While I may be able to reverse the process, I don't understand how Toola could have made people suffer from this so quickly. I suffered from this but that was after being subjected to his experiments for years."

"Years", Tsunade questioned, "I need to know more about this Toola in detail." Gato then explained her past with Toola and about his experiments on people including what happened to Mike and the others just in case Toola brought clones, causing her to think about an old enemy, "Sounds like another Orochimaru."

"So how long did you go through this anyway", Shizune questioned as she wanted to catalog as much information as possible.

"Nearly three years", Gato answered, "I was able to survive with that medication I gave you earlier but I had to increase the dosage five or six times. If it hadn't been for having a twin and her knowing a good doctor I'd be dead."

"How can someone be so evil", "Lee asked, "Such things are unforgiveable."

"Trust me, Toola is a demon in human skin", Gato replied as she wanted to find and make him pay after learning that over a dozen people had died before she had helped them, "If he's still on this planet, we have to find him." After some time, Gato found that the cure had worked and reported to Tsunade when the others came back, "Tenten and the other ones that I preformed on show signs of being completely cured and no signs that their genetic structures are breaking down."

"That's good news", Kiba replied.

"Now the only thing to do is find that monster", Lee stated.

"Hold on Lee", Tsunade responded, "We don't if know where to start looking."

"Already taken care of", Naruto said, "Thanks to Fizz."

"While we were gone, we brought the flyers into the village and I linked my DNA scanner with their tracing system", Fizz explained.

"So you found him", Shizune asked.

"Not necessarily", Deets answered, "But we have a general idea."

"He's somewhere in the mountain area", Hinata added.

"It could take awhile to find him", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "Unless he plans to strike first."

"He might if he finds out his plan to make you all sick failed", Ed commented.

"That would make sense if he was send to kill us", Tsunade said, "I'll have security increased and send messages to all the other villages on how to cure the people that became sick. Then we'll see if that draws him out." Tsunade then turned to Hinata, "I want Gatomon to hypnotize a fiend and follow it back to their lair. With the number of fiend sightings increasing it shouldn't be a problem. Hinata replied and summoned Gatomon.

"Hello everyone", Gatomon said.

"A talking cat", Burn, Deets, Fizz, and Loogie questioned as they stared at her.

"Oh that's right Gatomon left before you showed up", Gato explained.

"Gatomon I want you to use that mind controlling jutsu of yours on a fiend and attempt to find where their base of operations is", Tsunade ordered.

"Will do", Gatomon replied before she jumped out the window and left to find her prey.

"Guess all we can do is wait", Ed replied as they watched the cat leave.

* * *

_Part 5: Somewhere outside the Hidden Leaf Village, two days later,_

"Two days and not a fiend in sight", Gatomon thought as she looked around the area that Fizz thought Toola would be until she finally spotted a fiend, "About time." Gatomon then followed the fiend until she was able to corner it, "Hello."

"What", the fiend stuttered as it turned around only to be greeted by Gatomon's eyes.

"Cat's eye hypnotism", Gatomon said before the fiend was under her control, "Now take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that."

"Yes", the fiend replied before Gatomon followed from behind. Soon they were at the entrance to a cave that was deep within the mountains, "No wonder I couldn't find this place." As Gatomon followed, she use a transparency jutsu to make herself invisible and listened in on the conversation once she found the only thing that looked human.

"What is so urgent", Toola shouted as he had been planning an attack on the Leaf Village.

"My lord we have discovered that the villages have found a way to counter your weapon", the fiend started, "And our scouts spotted three of the children's flyers going into the village."

"What", Toola screamed as he knocked the fiend across the chamber, "They're the reason why those fiends disappeared and Ami must have helped them reverse the process. If I get my hands on that girl I'm going to kill her as slowly and painfully as I possibly can."

"Ami", Gatomon thought, "That must be Gato's real name."

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way", Toola said as he claimed down and looked at the fiend he deactivated four stasis chambers and out came four clone soldiers. As they stood they looked to Toola as the fiends appeared, "Come, we shall destroy that Leaf Village down to the last child and if anyone see the Dojo you may kill them except for Ami, she is mine."

"An attack on the Leaf Village", Gatomon thought as she released the fiend but made sure it wouldn't remember her, "I've got to get back there." Gatomon then ran as fast as she could back to the village hoping that there would be enough time.

* * *

_Part 6: Hidden Leaf Village,_

"You're saying it was in the water supply", Tsunade asked as Gato the rest of the crew along with Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Kiba, by Gato's request, had looked into where the Toola could have infected people and discovered that the water supply had been tampered with.

"Yes mam", Gato explained, "However it appears that for faster action Toola could only set it to attack those with certain genetic sequences. That's why only certain people were affected, however Toola could have made another variant to attack those not affect before or Toola might not have known about the flaw."

"This is low even for him", Ed commented before Gatomon jumped through the window but landed on her back panting.

"Gatomon", Hinata called out as she picked the cat up, "What happened?"

"Lady Hokage", Gatomon panted, "Toola knows that his weapon is useless now. He's on his way here with a group of fiends and four creatures that I've never seen before.

"Must be clones of Mike and the others", Burn said as he looked at Gato but saw that Gato knew that they weren't her friends and was ready to fight.

"How long before they get here", Deets questioned.

"A couple of hours at most", Gatomon answered as she looked at Gato, "That guy wants to take you out himself."

"We'll see about that", Gato replied.

"So what do we do", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We can't fight him here."

"He's right", Fizz started, "Too many people could be hurt."

"The problem is that so many of our best are out on missions", Kiba commented.

"I say we go out and meet them", Naruto suggested.

"I agree", Lee added as he looked to the Dojo, "With your experience we have an advantage."

"Mam", Burn asked as he looked to Tsunade, "You know we're not just going to let them have their way."

"There's not much choice", Tsunade responded as she knew how determined the ten kids in front of her were, "Go out and do what you can. I'll try to recall as many ninja as possible and have them met with you." The crew and ninja knotted and the Dojo powered up before the group left the village with Gatomon leading the way.

* * *

_Part 7: Somewhere outside the Hidden Leaf Village,_

"Not a ninja or courier in sight", Toola thought as he led his group of fiends with clone soldiers, "With so many still recovering and most of their best out, this will be easy." Suddenly Toola saw objects fly towards that when they landed around his group turned out to be kunai with paper bombs and explosive patches that went off taking out a good number of fiends, "What was that?"

"Oh Toola ", Gato called out causing Toola to look her way and see the Dojo crew and the ninja they had brought with them.

"How did they know I was coming", Toola asked himself as his scouts had seen no one.

"That's Toola", Naruto asked, "He doesn't look like much."

"He can transform his body", Deets explained, "So be careful."

"So that's the monster that's responsible for this", Hinata questioned.

"That would be him", Fizz answered.

"Sorry Toola but you're not going anywhere", Ed stated.

"And all your fiends can't save you", Loogie added.

"Too bad I have no interesting in fighting you", Toola commented before he transformed and ran at Gato, "Except you."

'Fine, guys take care of them", Gato said as she brought out a new particle shotgun, "I'll take care of him."

"Be careful", Burn replied before Gato followed Toola.

"Naruto go with her", Lee suggested, "That guy is likely to fight dirty." Naruto knotted before he left to follow, "Now to take care of these guys." The fight then began as each one fought the fiends and clone soilders. As the shooters fired, Ed and Hinata used their barrier skills to deflect the shots but one fiend launched Hinata into the air before she was caught by Deets.

"Need a lift", Deets asked before she landed and used her power to create an Omni-rex that attacked the group.

"Thanks", Hinata replied before she and Gatomon attacked the closed groups and used their skills and weapons to make short work of their foes, "Gental Fist."

"Lightning Claw", Gatomon chanted as she attacked at high speed, "Who's next?"

"Take some of those knives and some stone", Fizz said as her power worked, "And you get a suit with a nasty bite." Fizz then attacked one of the clones put it down for the count.

"I say it's time for some muscle", Burn stated before he launched one of the clone soldiers into the air which then crashed and disapperared.

"The first gate, Gate of Life open", Lee chanted as he ran high speed around another soilder before he kicked it into the air, jumped up, wraped his bandages arounded it, and forced it down, "Primary Locus." Everyone then saw a cloud of smoke and when it cleared, saw Lee in the center of a creater.

"How did he", Ed asked before several fiends tried to attack him but were knocked away by Ed's Slammer, "Never mind."

"I say it's time to finish this up", Kiba suggested before Akamaru jumped on his and they performed a conbined transformion into a giant two headed wolf and ran at the remaining fiends before spining into a tornado, "Wolf fang over fang." The powerful attack sent the remaining soldier and fiends into Loogie's trap as he used his power to trap them in a sphere and brought out a golf club.

"Four", Loogie called out before he hit the sphere and sent it flying until it exploded, "Hole in one." After minutes of combat, all the fiends and the four clone soldiers were gone and the groups made their way to where they thought Gato and Naruto were.

Elsewhere:

"Is this guy always such a pain", Naruto asked as Gato and him fought Toola.

"You don't want to know", Gato replied as she face Toola. So far the fight had been going well, but Gato knew something was off and thought, "This is too easy."

"I know that look", Toola stated, "I guess I should show you my lastest advancement." Suddenlt Toola's skin began to change and a vest like armor appeared with his arms glowing red, "Say hello to my lastest armor."

"Am I suppose to be impressed", Gato asked before Toola laughed, "What's so funny? Do you know how many people you hurt?"

"And how was I suppose to know they'd fall so easily", Toola laughed, "You survived for years with it and to be honest, I hadn't expected it to work so well by converting the DNA Breakdown Procedure into a virus that could be sent into the water supply undetected. If it hadn't been for you, I would have destroyed them all in one move."

"So he didn't know about the flaw", Gato thought before she looked at him, "How can you live with yourself?"

"Forget it Gato", Naruto said as he grabbed some kunai, "It's like you said, he's a demon." Naruto then threw the knives but both were blocked by Toola's arm. Suddenly Toola went on the attack and with his newly developed power began to turn the tables as his armor was too much for Naruto and Gato's weapons and attack. Soon he had both on the ground.

"You both disapoint me. I expected more", Toola commented before he saw Naruto use his Shadow Clone Jutsu before he saw them make another and sign.

"This should stun him", Naruto thought, "Sexy Jutsu." Suddenly smoke covered the Narutos and out came female versions of him.

"What is this supose to do", Gato shouted as she couldn't believe Naruto had thought that would work as Toola knocked the Narutos away causing the clones to disappear and the real one too land next to Gato, "Tell me you made that up."

"It works sometimes", Naruto said before he thought of one last move he had, "Think you can break that armor?"

"With his speed I can't get a clean shot", Gato replied as she thought about how she had helped Burn and the others take down one of the clones when Ed was fighting Bedlam.

"I say it's time for you both to die", Toola stated before he ran at them but was meet by all of Naruto's remaining weapons which stopped him but didn't harm him, "Give it up." Toola then felt something by his foot and looked at see one of Gato's bubblegum bombs before it went off and trapped him, "What?"

"That was funnier than I could have ever imagined", Gato laughed as she had wanted the chance to put Toola in such as mess but cast the thought aside as she got close as Toola began to break free and fired her weapon so close that the recoil sent her flying as the armor weaken but didn't break.

"You little brat", Toola sceamed as a flaw of his armor was that he could feel some of the damage before he slapped Gato away, "Did you think that would kill me?"

"She was just setting me up", Naruto replied before Toola turned and saw two Narutos forming some sort of energy sphere as they ran at him. Toola tried to strike them both as they were in arm's reach but was slowed by the hardening gum allowing Naruto to make contact, "Rasengan!" Gato watched as the attack finished what she started and broke right through his armor before it send him spinning and ramming into the ground.

"Now that was cool", Gato commented before she heard someone coming and saw that it was the rest of the group, "You missed the show."

"Gato", everyone screamed before Gato turned and saw Toola going through a portal.

"No", Gato thought but knew she couldn't stop him so she pulled out her scanner and got the energy print of his portal.

"This isn't over", Toola laughed as he left not knowing that Gato was scanning his portal and disappeared. The rest of the group ran to Gato and she showed them the scan before they started the return to the village.

* * *

_Part 8: Hidden Leaf Village,_

After the fight, Gato and the others stayed for about a week at Naruto and the others' request, one to make sure that the cure worked and just for fun since they all had to accept the fact that they may never see each other again. However the week came to a close and the crew knew that had to go.

"We can't thank you enough", Tsunade said as the she helped load Ol'skool's pod into one of the flyers.

"It was our pleasure", Ed replied as he and the other's smiled.

"I hope that you can put that reading of Toola's portal to use", Gato added.

"I'm sure we will", Hinata stated.

"And of he comes back, we'll kick his sorry tail", Gatomon commented as Gato rubbed her neck.

"I have no doubt of that ", Burn responded.

"After that fight, I don't think Toola will be in any hurry to come back here", Deets commented.

"Too bad", Kiba joked, "That would give us a chance to put him down for good."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do", Lee questioned.

"The supplies you gave us are enough", Fizz answered as they had given the Dojo crew a lot lot of material and some weapons for them to try out as they had been effective against the fiends.

"And don't forget about that ramen recipe", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "Seriously you've done a lot already."

"I'm sure Ol'skool will be proud when he wakes up", Shizune stated.

"But still, when this mess is done with try and visit us before you go back to Earth", Naruto suggested before the crew said they would and took off leaving their new friends and heading back to the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 9: Somewhere in space,_

"I'm glad to see that the Teacher is back with the children", the Judge commented.

"For now we'll have to wait and see when he wakes up", Historian replied, "At least they were able to save the people on that planet from Toola's attack."

"I say the children have done well so far", Peacemaker added, "You should be proud Caretaker."

"I am", Caretaker responded, "But the real test has yet to come."

"That can be worried about later", Watcher stated, "Bedlam is nowhere close to finding the machine and so far the evil has made no other advancements in this galaxy."

"All true", Judge said before they watched the children return to the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 10: Dojo,_

"Glad to see you all", Kitty said as Torch and her greeted the crew as they took Ol'skool to the med-bay and using the improved teleporter that Fizz and Gato created, transferred him to one of the Dojo's stasis chamber as the one that Tsunade had put him in wasn't compatible with Dojo's systems, "He's all set."

"I'll run a full scan on him and see what I can do but rest might be the best thing", Gato stated.

"It's good to be home", Dr. Pinch said followed by Loogie, "But I'm gonna miss those guys."

"We all will", Deets replied.

"Making new friends was the last thing I expected from this", Fizz admitted.

"So what do we do now", Torch asked.

"We'll get the supplies put away", Burn answered before the everyone but Ed started to leave, "You coming Ed?"

"Just a moment", Ed replied as he touched the chamber that his father figure was in, "We're glad to have you back."

* * *

This is the end of the 16th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	17. Act 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 17**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"How's he doing", Ed asked Gato as he walked into the med-bay and saw her using the computer next to Ol'skool's stasis pod. As he asked, the rest of the crew came in and saw the annoyed looked on Gato's face that they knew was from Ed asking her again and again.

"Ed for the umpteenth time he will wake up when he wakes up", Gato replied as she had lost count from the week of the same questions, "Physically he's fine and the scanner shows his brain is intact and functioning but I can't just let him out."

"Can't you use your power", Ed questioned.

"Ed will you give her a break", Burn asked as he knew where Ed was coming from but knew that he was asking too much.

"Ed listen, all of our powers have limits", Gato started, "I can heal curtain things but there are some things I can't do. This and what happened on Konohagakure are two examples as I don't have all the details such as what a person's DNA looks like or even what Ol'skool had done to protect himself."

"What do you mean", Deets questioned as she recalled Gato had said something about Ol'skool's brainwaves.

"From what I can tell, it appears that Ol'skool might have put himself in some sort of trance to protect himself", Gato explained, "His present condition matches those of monks that allowed themselves to be tested on while meditating."

"Probably to keep anyone from probing his mind", Fizz suggested, "That's how Bedlam found out about the machine on Earth."

"At least he's here with us", Loogie pointed out followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's better than worrying that the evil might have him." Everyone took a moment to think about what the catfish said. While they had found out what he was, they saw no trouble and looked at it as they had before except for wondering what the Aurians were seeing and hearing.

"I guess you're right", Ed replied before he started to leave, "I'm going to work on Ol'skool's part of the Dojo. The rest of the crew, minus Deets, followed suit. As Deets looked back to Gato, she saw the girl touching the pod.

"Something on your mind", Deets asked.

"I was trying to not get mad at Ed", Gato explained, "I know he has questions for Ol'skool but he's driving me crazy." Gato then messed with the collar of her suit, "On the other hand, I can't say much since I have my own questions."

"Let me guess", Deets said as she tried to mimic Gato's voice, "How can you trust me after what I did?"

"Get out of my head sis", Gato joked, "But yeah that would be the big one."

"We all have questions", Deets stated, "For now just do what you can."

"I will", Gato replied before the girls left the med-bay and went to grab some lunch.

"One question", Deets called out as she had been comparing Fizz and Gato to her, "Are you two getting taller?"

"Noticed huh", Gato asked, "Fizz and me checked and it seems that we are getting taller." Deets smiled as her 'sister' and her entered the kitchen and joined the others.

* * *

_Part 2: Anhreif,_

"I'm pleased to report that the inhabitants of two of the planets that posed a threat to you have been taken care of", Toola reported. While Toola's attack on Konohagakure had failed, he's DNA breakdown weapon had worked on two other worlds, taking care of some of the species that could have stopped the evil, "And the best part is since those worlds blocked themselves from the Aurians' view, the Aurians have no clue that any of this has happened.

"About time you did something right", Bedlam commended as he had began to wonder once again if bring Toola into the picture was a good idea, "Too bad it does nothing about Ed."

"I will allow this argument to see what they are thinking", the evil thought as he knew that the two would sooner or later fight each other.

"Still focusing so much on that boy", Toola smirked, "Didn't you hear what I said about the Aurians?"

"You have no room to talk Toola", Bedlam responded, "You're just as obsessed with destroying Gato and Ed can become more of a danger than an Aurian could ever be."

"Enough", the evil shouted as it pretended to be annoyed, "As long as you two fight against each other, you have no chance to completely defeat those children." The evil then left and the two 'partners' looked at each other.

"To think that bringing you here was my idea", Bedlam said, "I forgot the trouble you can cause."

"Do not forget that between us I'm the one that has done real damage to the evil's enemies", Toola pointed out, "You can't deny that."

"You forget about the Totons", Bedlam pointed out, "I took care of them before I came back. Proved to be tough but too pig headed for their own good."

"My two to your one", Toola gloated.

"Are you challenging me", Bedlam questioned as he turned away, "Don't make me laugh." Suddenly Bedlam turned and saw a spiked arm fall towards him and forced him to block with his Slammer, "You little…"

"I remember you being taller", Toola joked as he recalled Bedlam's size before he altered his own DNA, "But to answer your question, maybe we do need to see which one of us is better."

"Fine", Bedlam replied as the two put their weapons away, "We'll use that planet that we set up a base on since it might be Dojo's next stop." Toola only grinned before leaving as Bedlam thought, "I'll teach him his place and get rid of Dojo at the same time."

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"That should do it", Ed said to himself out loud before he head the door open and turned to see Deets come in, "Hey."

"Wow", Deets said as she looked at the reproduction of Ol'skool's meditation area, "Nice job."

"Thanks", Ed replied before he sat down in the spot he would have if Ol'skool and him were talking, "Just right." Ed then thought about how he had annoyed Gato, "Is she mad?"

"Gato", Deets asked as she sat next to him, "No, she understands where you're coming from."

"That's good to know", Ed responded, "I didn't mean to get on her nerves but I'm tired of waiting for him to wake up."

"Ed we all feel the same way", Deets commented, "Every time each of us looks at him, we want to see his eyes open. Don't worry about it."

"I know", Ed whispered but was still loud enough for Deets to hear.

"I'll let you get back to it", Deets stated before the two gave each other a kiss and she left before Ed decided to check everything over. As Deets walked, she found Burn and Loogie near the med-bay, "What's wrong?"

"We went to the med-bay to find Gato and Fizz but those two pushed us out", Burn answered, "Said they were talking about a private matter."

"Something to do with them getting bigger", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "Like we didn't know about it?"

"Am I the last one to notice", Deets thought before she looked at the boys, "I'll check it out. Girls, even tomboys like those two, get like this when they want to talk in private."

"Thank you", the boys replied before they left and Deets quietly entered the closed off med-bay area that the twins were in.

"So we are getting taller", Fizz questioned, "Why is this happing now?"

"There may be two reasons", Gato started, "First off we're possibly hitting puberty and a lot of people grow faster at that time. Another possibility, since everyone on both sides of the family are normal size, is that the procedure that mom went through may have caused us to have stunned growth and now our bodies are catching up. That would also explain how our bodies are perfectly equal in growth."

"So the gene has nothing to do with this", Fizz asked, "Asking since Ed's been getting taller to."

"That I did notice", Deets thought as she slowly approached the twins.

"No", Gato answered, "Ed's growth is normal. The gene has nothing to do with size."

"What about the rest", Fizz questioned, "All the other changes? Are we..?"

"Need help with something", Deets asked before the twins turned.

"How long have you been listening", Gato and Fizz asked in unison.

"For a few moments", Deets answered, "Got to help my sisters." The twins sighed and began to explain what had been happing to them over the last few days and Deets explained that what was happening was normal for girls their age, "It's just a sign that you two are growing up." The twins smiled as Deets had helped make sense of the matter since even Gato wanted to be sure that she was right. Just then Kitty appeared, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell Gato that Ol'skool's brainwaves have altered a bit", Kitty answered, "Seems she was right about the trance." The girls then walked to the chamber.

"They have changed", Gato stated before the door opened and Burn and Loogie walked in, "We're done."

"Sorry about pushing you two out", Fizz added.

"Look Fizz we all know about you two growing", Burn stated.

"We are your boyfriends", Loogie added, "It's our job to notice these things."

"Is everything alright", Ed questioned as he entered and saw everyone by Ol'skool's pod. Gato explained the good news, "That's a relief." Everyone then saw Torch appear, "Hey Torch."

"Listen", Torch started, "I just picked Bedlam and Toola's DNA signatures on a nearby planet."

"You don't think they found the other machine", Fizz asked.

"That's the thing", Torch continued, "I'm not detecting any Aurian power signatures. Of course it might be cloaked."

"How long till we get there", Burn asked.

"At our current speed, two hours", Torch replied.

"We have to check it out", Ed commented.

"We could have trouble if we have to fight Toola and Bedlam at the same time", Deets pointed out.

"It would be nice if they took each other out", Gato stated.

"I'll say", Loogie replied, "I still can't believe that Bedlam brought him here."

"Let's get ready", Ed suggested before the crew prepared, hoping that the worst had not come to pass.

* * *

_Part 4: Planet's surface,_

"I'm beginning to wonder if our sensors need tuning", Deets joked as the crew got out of the flyers. As the crew had landed, they noticed that the air wasn't breathable and had to use their suits' space mode.

"Sorry Deets but I checked the systems yesterday", Fizz replied.

"Then how do you explain the air prop", Burn asked.

"Maybe they're using suits", Ed suggested.

"Or they don't need to breathe anymore", Loogie added before the crew looked at him, "It could happen."

"Anything's possible", Gato stated as she knew that either Ed or Loogie could be right, "Let's just find them and see what they're up to. The crew then activated their rides and began to go in the direction of the signal, until they saw a dome shaped object, "An environmental barrier?"

"What's that", Ed asked.

"An environmental barrier is an artificial environment that is covered by a dome. The conditions inside can be whatever someone wants and everything that is needed, such as air or water, can be produced while the dome protects against harmful radiation, gases, and weather", Fizz explained.

"That explains a lot", Burn commented, "Think this could be a base?"

"If it is, we better get rid of it", Deets suggested.

"But how", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We could blow it up."

"Let's just get inside and work from there", Burn stated before they found an opening and walked into the dome and saw what looked to be some sort of training grounds. As they looked at what seemed to be a fighting ring, they noticed Bedlam and Toola walking into it with fiends surrounding them, "Looks like you might get your wish Gato."

"That's fine but we need to take care of this place", Gato replied.

"Can't we just blast the place with the Dojo's weapons", Ed questioned.

"Not yet", Fizz answered, "We could get some information in that building that might be useful."

"I don't see any big labs", Deets pointed out, "It could be that they haven't set anything but that building and the field up yet."

"If we're going to do something let's do it", Loogie stated.

"Alright Ed, Loogie and you'll guard the exit, Deets and me will see about planting some explosives while Gato and Fizz find their computers", Burn ordered before the crew broke off and slowly made their way to the inner working of the dome as Ed and Loogie watched and, thanks to a cartoon device that Loogie had formed with his power, listened to the fight.

"Now we shall see who is superior", Toola stated before he removed his coat and changed his body.

"I already know the answer to that", Bedlam laughed, "Sure you're fine? I hear that one ninja hit you hard."

"This should be good", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "Ed use that new camera that Fizz made."

"Right", Ed replied before he did so and watched the fight start. The fight began pretty simple, with kicks and punches as the fiends acted like they were watching a basketball game, however soon spikes and Slammer were brought out, "Wonder what started this mess." As Ed watched, he wondered how the others were doing.

Where Burn and Deets are:

"Looks like they were still working on the place", Deets said as the inside of the only building was incomplete, "Makes you wonder why Toola and Bedlam would have all the fiends watching the fight."

"I know, on Earth Bedlam would have worked them to the point of death", Burn replied, "I think the two have gotten tired of each other and want the fiends to know whose better."

"Pride come before a fall", Deets stated as Burn and her began to place explosives, "Their pride left this place undefended and it blowing up will be their fall."

"And we get to watch the fireworks", Burn added as the two continued their work.

Where Fizz and Gato are:

"Anything", Fizz asked as they looked at the computers.

"Nothing yet", Gato answered, "Looks like building only began recently."

"Hold on a moment", Fizz said, "Looks like these computers are linked to something and waiting for a data transfer."

"But from where", Gato asked before the twins used their Opti-gogs and from a hidden door on the floor, "We need to start using these first." The twins then opened the panel and saw the entrance to the underground level before Gato activated her watch, "Burn come in."

"Everything alright", Burn asked.

"Listen, we found that this place has an underground level so hold on to some explosives", Gato explained.

"Don't worry, I brought extra patches", Deets replied, "We'll meet you there." The commutation stopped and the twins went into the hole and down to the floor below.

Where Ed and Loogie are:

"How long can they go at it", Loogie asked as Ed and him watched the fight.

"The real question is why neither one has used an energy attacks yet", Ed replied, "So far it's only been hand-to-hand or blade-to-blade."

"At least we get to watch and learn how they fight", Dr. Pinch pointed out, "Without being in the madness." The three then had the first understandable words since the fight began.

"Is that all you can do", Toola asked, "You know that my spikes can stand up to the power of those swords."

"Toola, Toola, you forget that I watched your fight with Ed and the others on Earth", Bedlam replied, "We both only this has been only a warm up."

"Well warm up is over", Toola stated before both of them were surrounded by their dark red auras.

"Now it gets good", Loogie joked, "My bet is on the really evil one."

"And that one would be", Dr. Pinch asked.

"Good question", Ed replied as it would have been Bedlam but Toola's actions put him at the same level as far as Ed was concerned.

Where Fizz and Gato are:

"So much for incomplete", Gato said as they walked the hallway, "Looks like the floors above ground were just the latest add on."

"And it looks like neither Bedlam nor Toola planned on us finding this place since I'm still not picking up any security systems unless they haven't been installed yet", Fizz stated before she contacted Burn, "Burn you there?"

"I'm here", Burn responded, "Found anything?"

"We're still looking but this place is big", Fizz answered, "But the problem is that I don't think our plan to use the Dojo's weapons is going to work."

"Why not", Deets asked, "Because the place is underground?"

"That's the big one", Gato replied, "Beam weapons don't work well against underground targets. We'd do damage but there's the chance that a lot of this place could be left intact."

"We'll grab some of the explosives we planted and then met up with you", Burn stated before the twin continued their search. As the twins walked to the end of what appeared to be the main hallway, they found a heavy metal door that look like it was meant to hold back a tank.

"This thing requires two keys to be opened", Gato said, "We're both going to have to hack it."

"And the timing has to be perfect", Fizz added before Gato was a grin on her face, "Think you can keep up?"

"Think you can", Gato replied with her own grin as both saw this as a chance for some sibling rivalry. The twins then linked their computers and began to hack the lock until the door opened.

"That was easy", the twins said before they entered into what could be said to be a chamber of horrors as they looked down from the bridge they were on and saw groups of fiends in pods.

"This is how they're made", Fizz questioned, "This place is a production facility?"

"More than that", Gato replied, "This place is for Toola to create and test new types of fiends. We have to blow this place up." Suddenly she saw Fizz look at something, "What?"

"What is that", Fizz asked before she pointed to the big pod in the center of the room. As the twins walked closer, they saw the creature that was in the pod, a giant humanoid as least eight feet tall with a huge claw on its right arm and huge teeth that were exposed, "What has he created now?"

"Let me see", Gato stated before she looked at the information on the computer, "Looks like Toola's getting tired of both the soldiers and the fiends failing so he's seeing if a combination of the two will work. Great a soldier/fiend hybrid, this is just what we need. Let's see, Tyrant, close combat fiend using Mike-type soldier DNA and Grunt-type fiend DNA, claw is high dense bone and has a computer input in the brain to allow for commands."

"So it's like a living robot", Fizz asked, "It can't think on its own?"

"From what this says", Gato answered, "And according to this, it has fast healing ability and should be able to take massive damage from even anti-ship weapons. Looks like this thing hasn't been tested yet and is still incomplete. I say we keep it that we keep it that way."

"So how do we get rid of it", Fizz asked, "Blow it up?"

"No", Gato replied as she tapped the glass like material, "This pod was meant to keep this thing here so our explosives won't work. I'll activate the safeguard and shut off the life support. I hate to do it but I don't want to imagine the damage if this thing got out." Gato then copied the info onto a data cube and shut off the computer before the twins placed their explosives and left, meeting up with Burn and Deets in the hallway, "You guys alright?"

"We're fine", Deets answered, "Just placing the last of the explosives."

"Find anything", Burn asked.

"Yeah, this place is a facility for producing fiends", Fizz explained, "We just walked out of the main area."

"And left some goodies", Gato added before they heard a banging on the door behind them. As the twins turned around they saw a claw rip through the door, "Don't tell me." The door then opened and out came the creature, "How did it wake up?"

"What is that thing", Burn questioned as it was about the ugliest thing he had ever seen.

"That would be Tyrant", Fizz answered.

"Toola copied something from Resident Evil", Deets asked before the other three looked at her since they had heard of the game but thought she'd never play anything like that, "Hello I have brothers and they're into that sort of thing. Look out!" Suddenly the monster ran at and knocked the twins to the side before it launched its claw at Deets but stopped. As the crew looked and Burn prepared to punch the thing, it fell back and crashed to the ground before it turned to liquid.

"Who let that thing out", Burn asked.

"That would be Miss. I'll turn off the life support", Fizz smirked.

"Ah, opps", Gato nervously laughed as the others glared at her, "My bad."

"Opps", Deets questioned as she thought about how close that thing's claw had come to her head, "That's about the biggest opps in the history of the Dojo." Suddenly Deets smiled and caught Gato off guard, "On the other hand it was an honest mistake and it's not like any of us are perfect."

"What happened to your 'I don't make mistakes' line", Burn questioned before Fizz and him started to laugh. Deets knew that he referred to the whole Loogie joining the Knowns event, "Let's get out of here and turn this place into a fireworks show." The four then proceeded out of the lab and back to Ed and Loogie.

Where Ed and Loogie are:

"Looks like they're tiring out", Ed stated as me saw the rest of the crew come.

"You missed most of the show", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Bedlam and Toola have really gone at it."

"I got it all on camera", Ed added, "So how did it go on your end?"

"Let's just say Bedlam and Toola will regret not leaving any security", Deets replied.

"Turns out the place was a factory for producing fiends", Burn stated.

"And for experiments", Fizz added.

"I can't believe Toola has stood up to Bedlam for so long", Gato said as she watched before a bolt of energy came at them, "Look out!" It was too late though and the crew's hiding spot was destroyed, exposing them to the fiends.

"My lords", a fiend called out as he pointed in the couriers' direction and caused Bedlam and Toola to see them.

"Snap", the six said in unison as they thought this was the worst that could happen.

"Well look who decided to show up", Bedlam laughed.

"Indeed", Toola responded, "Wonder how long they've been here."

"Destroy them", the two men said before they heard the sound of bombs going off and turned to see the building going up in smoke.

"I thought we were going to get away before they went off", Loogie stated.

"We were", Burn started, "Fizz why did they go off early?"

"This is bad", Fizz replied, "The only reason those bombs could have gone off early is that at least three of the bombs were tampered with."

"Such as", Deets questioned.

"If the casings dissolved or were removed without the right tools", Gato answered before it dawned on her, "Don't tell me."

"Don't tell you what", Toola questioned before a fiend caused him to turn a see a huge blop of flesh ooze out of the remains and towards them. As it got closer, Toola noticed the face, "Tyrant? Fiends attack." The fiends followed orders but everyone watched as the fiends' hand-to-hand and projectile attacks did nothing as the Tyrant absorbed them.

"I say it's time to leave", Bedlam replied before Toola and him disappeared.

"This must have been an effect of releasing it early", Gato stated, "Its DNA wasn't completely stable."

"Who did that", Ed asked before he saw Fizz, Burn, and Deets staring at Gato with an angry look, "Gato?"

"Oh come on, I make one little mistake", Gato said before she saw Ed look at her the same way, "Okay maybe not little, but how was I suppose to know this would happen?"

"She's got a point", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "Shouldn't we get out of here?"

"We can't just leave this thing", Burn replied as he looked at Gato, "How do we get rid of it? Can we have Kitty and Torch fire the Dojo's weapons?"

"No, we can't let the dome fall apart since it's the only thing that can hold it in", Gato answered as she thought about possible options, "Explosives won't work and projectile weapons do nothing. You can also forget close-range combat since we'd be absorbed."

"What about energy weapons", Deets asked.

"We don't have anything powerful enough to destroy it completely", Fizz explained, "All we have are the blasters that Gato and me carry.

"So what do we do", Loogie asked, "I could trap it in a toon hole with my power but I don't know where it would go."

"What about lava", Ed asked, "Would that destroy it completely?"

"It should", Gato answered, "But how do we do that?" Ed then explained his idea and everyone felt that it would work. Fizz, Loogie and Burn would use their powers to create a hold in the surface that would lead to the magma layer of the planet, which wasn't as deep as on earth, while Ed, Gato, and Deets tried to use their power to distract the monster. Deets used her power to make creatures that looked like the fiends which drew the blop to them while Ed used his barrier to keep it back and Gato fired at any tentacle like objects that tried to touch them. Soon the hole was ready and the crew drew the creature in until it fell in before Ed used his power to shield the outside of the hole so the monster couldn't grab onto anything. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of something burning before Loogie sealed the hole.

"Glad that's over", Burn replied before the crew left the dome and contacted the Dojo, "Torch, Kitty, come in."

"We're here", Torch answered, "What's up?"

"Do you see the dome that our signals are by", Deets asked.

"We do", Kitty answered, "Everything okay?"

"We need you to target it and fire with the Dojo's weapons", Fizz explained, "We can't leave it intact."

"Will do, but we need you to get further away", Torch stated before the crew got away and saw the blue beams descend from the sky and hit the dome before the place blew up and was reduced to nothing.

"Now that's what I call a lightshow", Loogie joked before Ed's communicator watch went off.

"Must be wanting to know if we were out of range", Gato commented.

"What's wrong", Ed asked.

"It's Ol'skool, he's", Torch started before Ed and the others cut him off and got back in the flyers, fearing the worst had happened. As soon as they got back, they deactivated their space mode back into normal mode and ran to the med-bay where they were greeted by Torch and Kitty who had annoyed looks on their faces, "How about you let me finish next time."

"What's wrong with Ol'skool", the six couriers asked.

"He's waking up", Kitty answered, "We tried to tell you but you cut us off." Gato then had the others help get Ol'skool on the bed and waited for a few moments before Ol'skool's eyes opened.

"Ol'skool", Ed called out.

"Where am I", Ol'skool thought as the last thing he remembered was Tsunade putting him in the pod. As he looked, he saw the Dojo crew in front of him with two holograms floating above them but noticed something was off about the number of couriers, "One, two, three, four, five, why do I count six?" Ol'skool then sat up and rubbed his eyes until he realized it wasn't a dream, "This is real?"

"You're awake", Ed said.

"Glad to see you're okay", Burn added.

"How you feeling", Deets asked as she wanted to be sure that he was alright.

"Somehow I have the feeling that I need a lot of filling in", Ol'skool stated before he looked to the girl in the turquoise colored suit, "Ami?"

"It's me", Gato answered, "But it's Gato now."

"Gato huh", Ol'skool asked as he knew she meant her Dojo nickname and was glad that she had joined the Dojo, "I like it. Who's idea?"

"Mine", Loogie answered, "So how was your nap?"

"It's good to see you after all this time", Fizz said.

"Wait a moment", Ol'skool started, "How long has it been since I left with Bedlam?"

"Ol'skool it's been over half a year since the fight with Bedlam", Ed answered, "We've been in space for almost three months."

"Okay I really am behind", Ol'skool commented before Ed and the others spend a while explaining what had happened, "I see, let me get up and I'll meet you in the living room."

"Are you sure you can walk", Gato asked, "Most people have trouble after being under for so long." Ol'skool then walked a bit.

"You see Gato", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "I say he has a clean bill of health." The crew then left but noticed how they seemed to pair up.

"What is going on here", Ol'skool asked.

"Six couriers, three couples", Kitty answered, "Deets/Ed, Burn/Fizz, and Loogie/Gato. The love bug hit a bit more since you were gone."

"We have everything on record for you to look at", Torch added, "It might take you awhile through. We've been through a lot."

"This is not how I expected to wake up", Ol'slook said before he left and joined the others as he thought, "But I couldn't have asked for it to go any better."

* * *

_Part 5: __Somewhere in space, _

"Thank goodness he's finally up", the Peacemaker said as they watched the reunion through Dr. Pinch's eyes.

"I just hope they let him settle in before they ask him to explain everything", the Judge replied.

"So far everything is going our way", the Watcher commented, "But I wonder if the evil knew about Bedlam and Toola fighting each other."

"At least some good news has come today", the Historian stated before the rest of the council looked at him, "I was going to call a meeting when I heard about Ol'skool but I discovered why the interference cover that blocks our sight was decreasing on three star systems. The Toton, the Layon, and the Planton have all been destroyed. They're all dead."

"What", the Caretaker asked, "How?"

"From what I can tell it appears that Toola used his DNA breakdown weapon to wipe out the Layon and the Planton while Bedlam used his forces to destroy the Toton. This means that the only people that can oppose the evil besides us and the chosen ones are ninjas on the world that the children helped save."

"This is sickening", the Watcher replied, "None of those people deserved such a fate."

"The children have to know the whole truth", the Caretaker stated, "I will talk to Ol'skool in his sleep and tell him that he can tell them everything I told him."

"Very well", the Judge replied to let her know she had permission, "Does he know about the drawback?"

"No", the Caretaker simply answered before she disappeared.

"I'm going to the machine to make sure she hasn't tapered with it", the Watcher said before he left as well.

"If she has I don't blame her", the Judge replied before he dismissed the rest of the council and tried to plan the next move.

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo,_

"I think I'm going to talk to each of them alone", Ol'skool said to himself as he read the files in his meditation area that Ed had set up. Suddenly he saw a blue flash from outside the curtain and knew by the humanoid shape who it was, "Come in Caretaker don't be shy; everyone's in bed and I told Kitty and Torch I might have a visitor. Been a while since I've seen you in a non-orb form." The caretaker then walked in.

"How are you feeling", the Caretaker asked.

"Good actually", Ol'skool answered before Caretaker sat and Ol'skool pored her some tea, "I owe you for keeping the group together and making sure that Ami, I mean Gato, took her place."

"You know why", Caretaker responded before she took a sip, "But on Gato, has she meet your expectations?"

"From what I've read and heard, she's passed them", Ol'skool answered, "I'm proud of the person she's become. Of course I say that about the others too. So what does the council think about everything?"

"So far they're pleased though I had trouble with one of them concerning Gato because of her past", the Caretaker explained, "But that's been resolved. Does she know about you having the gene?"

"If she does she hasn't said anything but I expect her to have a lot of questions", Ol'skool started, "I expect the whole day be devoted to that. I'll talk to each of them and then as a group."

"That was one of my main reasons for coming", Caretaker admitted, "The Judge gave permission for you to tell them everything. They know about Dr. Pinch as well as Dr. Burton's involvement so be ready for that."

"Burn must have giving them a gagging order", Ol'skool joked, "But thanks for the info. So when will you say hi to them?"

"I'm not sure", the Caretaker admitted, "Before I came, I found out that Toola and Bedlam have wiped out three species. If the children had not help the people that you stayed with, that would have only left us as the only ones that could oppose the evil." The Caretaker and Ol'skool then talked a little more before she left and Ol'skool continued to read.

"Tomorrow is going to be a busy day", Ol'skool said to himself as he prepared himself for the questions that he knew were going to come.

* * *

This is the end of the seventeenth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	18. Act 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.  
●●For this act: Anthony Kendo is Ol'skool's real name. Anthony came from Static part two and I made up the last name.  
●●For this act: the real names of the Couriers Burn, Deets, Fizz, and Loogie are Nick, Sarah, Frances, and Michel respectfully.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 18**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"How long is he going to make me wait", Gato asked as she walked back and forth in the med-bay as she waited for Ol'skool. So far, Ol'skool had talked to everyone expect her and she knew she was next after Ol'skool was done talking to Deets.

"If you keep doing that you're going to put a hole in the floor", Kitty stated as she floated next to the girl, "You need to relax."

"I know it's just that I'm not sure what he's going to say", Gato explained, "I bet his asked everyone about me."

"And I'm sure they've said nothing but good things about you", Kitty replied, "This is just like when you started to work at the Dojo with the others. Just remember it was his idea."

"I guess you're right", Gato responded as she took a deep breath. Suddenly the med-bay door opened and Gato saw Deets walk in, "My turn?"

"He's all yours", Deets answered before she saw Gato's face, "Relax and just go talk to him. It will give you a chance to know him better and vice versa." Gato just smiled and shook her head before she left and went into Ol'skool's area where she could see his image through the thin wall.

"Ah Gato come in", Ol'skool said before Gato walked in, "Sit down, relax, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Thanks", Gato replied before she sat down.

"Well Gato I've been looking over the records that Torch and Kitty kept and I say you've done a good job not only as a courier but in also making yourself a better person", Ol'skool started, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you but", Gato started to say but stopped herself, "Sorry."

"Gato listen relax and breathe, we're just talking. If you have a question, ask", Ol'skool stated, "Is this about why I selected you?"

"Yes sir", Gato answered, "I mean, I gave you all trouble and then you and the other just forget about it and allow me to be part of your family. I just don't see how you could trust me so easily."

"Gato don't call me sir, makes me feel old", Ol'skool laughed, "Listen, you did cause us trouble and you were filled with anger and hate but I was able to see the goodness in you even then and that was part of the reason why I chose you though I admit there were other reasons."

"Such as", Gato questioned.

"One reason I'll explain when I talk to everyone together, the other I'll hold on to", Ol'skool answered, "But in any case, you've exceeded all my expectations and have proven that I made the right choice. Besides, you helped repair the Dojo on Earth and helped keep the group together. So on other matters, how's the suit?"

"I love it", Gato answered, "My favorite color and the cat head design is great."

"Took me a while to finish that one since I knew you would want to hold on to your blasters", Ol'skool admitted, "Though it seems you and Fizz made quite a few modification before you all came into space."

"We had to since we weren't sure what the Dojo would be like", Gato stated, "Caretaker wouldn't let us know anything until we took off. Of course it beats that test she put me through before I joined the others."

"Ten to one says that was Watcher's idea", Ol'skool thought as he did not like the fact that Ed had been put in danger just to test Gato's heart, however he put the matter aside, "So tell me, are you planning to stay after this is all over?"

"In Dojo you mean", Gato asked before Ol'skool shook his head, "If you and the others don't mind. I mean even with everything that has happened this is still been the best part of my life and I don't want to give it up yet. I haven't felt like part of anything since Mike, Lisa, and Kelly died and I didn't realize how much I missed it until I started working with the others."

"I'm glad to hear that", Ol'skool replied, "Though speaking of your friends, I know about Toola and what he did. I'm sorry to hear what happened to them and Lala."

"It's okay", Gato said, "I know they're at peace though I wonder if the others think I saw things."

"Gato there are things in this universe that can't be detected with a scanner or observed", Ol'skool pointed out, "They know that and know that something happened. Besides all that matters is what you know you saw." After a few minutes, Ol'skool brought up what he thought would be the most interesting part of the talk, "So tell me about you and Loogie."

"I was wondering when that would come up", Gato laughed before she explained how she and Loogie had spent a lot of time together before she had heard Loogie confess his love for her while she was in the coma and helped her to see that she loved him to, "Of course the date was watched by the others before we used a couple of bubblegum bombs that I invented. Those are another story."

"I read how they had been made part of the Dojo's gear, got a kick from the whole Known incident", Ol'skool tried to say as he laughed because of what Gato had said about the date, "And I admit you two make a cute couple. But now I have to ask a more personal question."

"Shoot", Gato responded.

"I know you had to do blood work on me while I was out", Ol'skool started, "Did you find anything?"

"You mean the Aurian gene", Gato asked before she saw the look of confirmation on his face, "I know about it, but I kept quite because I thought you had a reason for them not knowing."

"I'm glad you did, but it seems the time of keeping secrets is over", Ol'skool stated, "Would you get the others and bring them here?"

"Sure thing", Gato replied, "And Ol'skool thanks for trusting me." Ol'skool smiled and Gato left to get the others while Ol'skool collected himself.

* * *

_Part 2: A few minutes later,_

"Everyone's here", Gato said as they all joined in Ol'skool's mediation area which expanded to allow them all to fit.

"Thank you Gato everyone sit down", Ol'skool replied before he looked at his now bigger family, "Listen, I know I've said this to everyone already but I'm proud of each and every one of you. Now I know you all had questions that I said I'd try to answer when we talked as a group. Also there have been secrets that I've kept from you but now I have to tell you."

"Like you having the gene", Gato asked.

"And Dr. Pinch", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "What do I have to do with this?"

"Why we were picked", Fizz questioned.

"And how", Deets added

"And Dr. Burton's part in this", Burn asked.

"And how come you didn't tell us sooner", Ed finished.

"Kids calm down, I'll answer all of your questions while Kitty and Torch listen and take care of the ship since this is going to take awhile", Ol'skool replied as he tried to bring order, "The reason I couldn't tell you sooner was because neither me nor the Aurians knew how far this would go. However Caretaker came last night and said it was okay to tell you everything that they told me."

"She was here last night", Ed questioned, "We haven't seen her since we left Earth."

"She's a busy woman", Ol'skool stated as he brought out a holo-screen, "But back to business, this is a recording of events that occurred. We'll watch it and then you can ask me any other questions." The crew then watched as the screen came to life and the past was shown.

* * *

_Part 3: Fourteen years ago,_

"This should help finish this decoding", Anthony Kendo said to himself as he finished decoding the alien symbols that he had worked on for months after he had found an underground area of Progress City that appeared to be constructed by something that wasn't human, "This looks like genetic code but I can't be sure." Suddenly the room seemed to flash for a moment before Anthony felt that he wasn't alone, "Bedlam?"

"Greetings", a female voice called out causing Anthony to turn with blaster in hand as he thought it might be one of Bedlam's lackeys but saw before him a humanoid with blue skin and green eyes that was wearing something that looked like a wizard's suit, "That weapon is unnecessary. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I see", Anthony replied as he put the weapon away, "Are you here because of this?"

"I am", the alien answered, "My people have been waiting for one to decode the symbols and you have done so."

"Forgive my rudeness but I'm afraid I didn't get your name", Anthony stated, "Mine's Anthony."

"I am the Caretaker", the alien responded, "I'm the one who watches this place and the machine you discovered under the grounds of this city. I'm afraid that my people the Aurians must ask for your help."

"Explain", Anthony said before the Caretaker told him of the evil that would come to this area of space and that the machine and the instructions he had decoded were part of a plan to defeat the evil, "I afraid I don't follow on why you need my help when you have technology that's years ahead of ours."

"That's true but we need a being that can harness the power of the machine and your species is the best choice", the Caretaker answered.

"I'll help but I need someone who's an expert in genetics", Anthony stated as he thought of his friend Dr. Mary Burton, "But will one person be enough?"

"Bring her here as I will gather my brothers and sister", the Caretaker replied as she could tell she had gained his trust, "We'll meet back here and I will explain the rest then."

"Very well", Anthony said before he saw the Caretaker disappear, "What have I gotten myself into?" Anthony then coped the information onto a data cube and walked to Dr. Burton's office where he caught her as she was about to leave, "Mary."

"Anthony", Dr. Burton asked, "Long time no see. So what brings you here?"

"I have something I need you to look at something I found", Anthony explained before they walked back into her office and he handed her the data cube. Dr. Burton's jaw almost dropped from what she was looking at.

"Where did you find this", Dr. Burton asked as the genetic code seemed human but she could see the differences, "If a life form were created using this information, there's no telling what that being would be capable of. Anthony then explained the months of decoding the symbols and his encounter with the Caretaker, "You know Anthony, if I didn't know you as well as I do I would put you in an insane asylum myself."

"So you'll come with me", Anthony asked.

"I will but I'm going to say this now that unless I alter this a bit, the being will take the same amount of time to grow as a normal human being", Dr. Burton stated before they left and got to the underground room where the Caretaker and four other Aurians, the rest of the council, were waiting. After introductions, the Caretaker explained the rest of the matter, including the choosing of five individuals.

"However there is a catch", the Peacemaker explained, "The five that you choose must be able to accept the gene that Dr. Burton saw in the genetic sequence that was not of your species but you have years to find them as we want the being's growth to be the same as you humans."

"How can you be sure that humans can accept this gene", Dr. Burton asked.

"Because Anthony already had it", the Historian explained before he turned him, "The needle that poked you the day you turned this device on injected it into your body," After a few more minutes of talking, the Aurians left as Dr. Burton began to examine the pod.

"I'll put in the sequence tomorrow after I look it over more", Dr. Burton said before they left and returned the next day, "Ready?"

"It's set up and I used some funds to construct a building here so it will be left alone", Anthony answered before Dr. Burton used the machine to set up the first cells, "Guess all we can do is wait. Now I have to find five other people who can take that gene."

"I'll help you find a way to detect those who can accept it", Dr. Burton said as they left, "Listen, I found something interesting about the genetic sequence."

"What's that", Anthony asked before Dr. Burton brought out a piece of paper, "I can't say I'm surprised." For the next few years Dr. Burton and Anthony worked on a scanner that would detect those who could be injected with the gene but much to their dismay, the numbers were very small at first look.

"Afraid that's all I can do", Dr. Burton started, "But at least you can detect them with making contact."

"It's enough to start", Anthony replied before the sensor went off, "Here comes one."

"No, I forgot about Michel Marini's appointment", Dr. Burton started before she saw the Caretaker appear, "Hi."

"I'm sorry to intrude but the boy that's about to come in here will be of help", the Caretaker explained.

"I don't mean to be rude but that child has a mental disorder", Dr. Burton stated before the Caretaker handed her a puppet that looked like catfish with a doctor's coat on, "You want me to give this to him?" The Caretaker explained what the puppet was and what its purpose was to be, "I'll do it." The Caretaker then left and Dr. Burton went out to the boy and his mother, "Hello Mrs. Marini, hi Michel. How's he doing?"

"Better but still", Mrs. Marini tried to say as they looked at the six year old who was messing around before Mrs. Marini saw the puppet, "What's that for?"

"I want to see if giving him this will help with the slight split personality that I've observed", Dr. Burton explained based off what the Caretaker had told her. The only reason she did this was that Michel's mental disorder was so bad that she was running out of options and hoped that this gift might do it, "Michel, this is Dr. Pinch and he's going to be your friend but I need you to put him on."

"Okay", Michel said before his mom and Dr, Burton helped him and watched as the puppet seemed to come to life, "Cool."

"Hello Dr. Pinch speaking", the puppet said as it turned to Michel, "And you must be my patient." After a few minutes, Dr. Burton and Michel's mother were both shocked at the sudden bit of progress.

"I don't believe this", Dr. Burton said after the boy and his mother left and Anthony came out of hiding, "I've tried everything with that boy and this has been more successful than any other treatment."

"Hopefully one down four to go", Anthony replied, "But I need to think of a way to find them. If Bedlam hadn't double-crossed me I would have everything I need. What do you think about using a courier service as a front?" Dr. Burton said she thought it was a good idea but said it was best to wait until the being was at least a few years older, "Alright but I still need your help." Anthony followed Dr. Burton's advice and waited until the being was about nine years old before he started Dojo Deliveries. The first person he found besides the one that would be known, as Loogie was Nick Speyer, the son of Joe Speyer who used to work with Anthony in the courier service Bolt.

"So you're starting you own courier service", Mr. Speyer asked as the two old friends talked with Nick in the room as he wanted to take Anthony's offer.

"I need something to do", Anthony joked, "But I wanted to know if you and the Mrs. Speyer wouldn't mind Nick working for me. I promise this won't interfere with his schooling." After a few minutes and talking with the Speyers, they agreed to let Nick work for Anthony before Nick followed Anthony to his work home.

"So what should I call you sir", Nick asked.

"First off don't call me sir, makes me feel old", Anthony replied, "Call me Ol'skool and I'll call you say Burn. Best to use nick names in this line of work."

"Works for me", the now Burn answered before the two entered the building that would become the Dojo. For the first few months, Anthony, now Ol'skool, did well with just Burn and was able to leave matters in the boy's hands while he looked for others planning to ask Michel Marini's parents next but as fate would have it, he would be visited by a certain girl one night, Sarah, a.k.a. the future Deets.

"I just have to get this bug on him", Sarah thought as she quietly got close to Ol'skool after she had managed to get into the Dojo. Her assignment was to plant a listening bug on Ol'skool and the order had been given by her by Ol'skool's former partner Bedlam who was holding the girl's family hostage and forced her to steal tech or other jobs if she wanted to protect them, "Please let this be the last one."

"Lets see if I get any hits tonight", Ol'skool said to himself before the scanner went off showing a signal behind him, "Burn's still out." Ol'skool turned slowly as Sarah tried to place the bug before she felt her arm grabbed and she was pulled from her hiding place.

"No", Sarah screamed in her head as Bedlam had made Ol'skool look worse than him, "He'll have me put in jail and my family will be killed." Sarah tried to get loose but Ol'skool had her in a lock.

"Calm down", Ol'skool said as he already had an idea that Bedlam was the one who send the girl. As he removed the girl's helmet, he could see the look of fear in her eyes, "Did Bedlam sent you?" Sarah shook her head as Ol'skool thought, "This girl is scared to death. She's worried about someone else." Ol'skool calmed the girl down and showed that he wasn't the person Bedlam said he was, Sarah explained why she was working for him, "I'm not going to call the cops, in fact I'm going to help you get your family away from him."

"I don't believe this", Sarah thought before her and Ol'skool, without Burn knowing, found where her family was being held and helped to get them out and to a safe location, thanks to his connections to city hall, under with the last name of Chambers. Not being able to thank a complete stranger for helping them, they had no objection to Sarah working for Ol'skool under the name Deets, "I can't thank you enough."

"I said not to worry about it", Ol'skool replied before he introduced Deets to Burn as he thought, "If Michel works out, that would be three down." After giving Deets and Burn time to work as a team and giving them the new Dojo suits that they would wear with the numbers that the Caretaker told him to give them, he went to Michel's house and asked about him.

"It would give him something to do with all that energy", Mr. Marini commented as he knew that that his son had more energy than he knew what to do with.

"We appreciate the offer but you see he's went to Dr. Burton for medical reasons", Mrs. Marini started, "I hope that wouldn't be a problem."

"Not at all, Dr. Burton's an old friend of mine and I've already worked with her so that she would take care of anybody that works for me", Ol'skool responded before the boy with the catfish/doctor puppet on his hand came in.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad", Michel said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Hey we have a visitor." Ol'skool than explained and asked Michel if he wanted to work for him and the boy was all to ready to say yes before the two left and Ol'skool gave him the name Loogie. The now three-person team proved to work well together but Ol'skool knew he still needed someone to be the Builder and someone to be the Healer.

One day at Dojo:

"Ol'skool", Burn called out as he found him in the shop working on the Dojo's vehicles.

"Hey Burn", Ol'skool replied as he put the tools away, "How'd school go?"

"Same as normal", Burn answered, "Listen I wanted to talk about how you've been looking for someone to take care of the tech and mechanic work. I think I have just the person if you don't mind a ten year old."

"A kid", Ol'skool asked as he wanted to know if Burn was joking.

"A ten year old who's in the same grade as me", Burn explained grabbing Ol'skool's interest before he told the man about his friend Frances Hawkins, "I think she'd be perfect." Ol'skool said he'd look into the matter and pulled up her records before he followed her and found she to was able to have the gene.

"Thank you Burn", Ol'skool thought before he went to the girl's home and found that the girl's father was a volcanologist and her mother was an engineer. As they talked, Ol'skool could tell that the girl and Burn were good friends and could tell by her voice and manner of speaking that she was just as smart as Burn said but a little shy, "It's completely up to you."

"Well this would put us at ease since we have to go out of town a lot", Mr. Hawkins admitted as he turned to his wife, "What do you think?"

"I have no problem with it since it would help her a lot and we already know Burn from where he's helped her get home after school, Mrs. Hawkins answered as she had wanted her daughter to be part of something but her age and size made it impossible to be in any of the teams at school, "Frances is this something you want to do?"

"Yes Mom", the girl said before the parents agreed to it and Ol'skool took the girl home with him and gave her the name Fizz. After a while, the shy girl began to open up to the others and worked well both inside and outside the Dojo.

A few months later:

"You want to release him now", Dr. Burton asked as the Caretaker meet Ol'skool and her in the underground area were the being was being held.

"I still haven't found a fifth person", Ol'skool poined out.

"The four that you have choosen will be fine for now. The machine can work with the being and the four children but he must start his training now", the Caretaker explained, "I wish I could give you more time but I can't."

"I guess there's no choice", Dr. Burton commented as she started the wake up procedure.

"I was things were different", the Caretaker replied as Dr. Burton and Ol'skool had become her friends after all the years that had past and knew that they did not want anything to happen to the boy that they had watched like their own son, "Have you found a name for him?"

"I have, how does Ed sound", Ol'skool asked before both women agreed. Caretaker then left and Ol'skool and Dr. Burton began to bring Ed into the outside world before Ol'skool brought the boy home with him and explained to the others that Ed would be staying with them. A few weeks later, Caretaker sent Ol'skool a message saying that she had a gift for Ed and thus began the journey that they had taken to this point and time.

* * *

_Part 4: Present, _

"That explains a lot", Ed commented, "Like how you activated the Slammer."

"How did you record all that anyway", Fizz asked.

"Some parts I got from the Caretaker, others from cloaked recording bots", Ol'skool answered.

"So we were choosen because of the gene", Gato questioned, "That would explain how my concern of some of us not being able take it was proven wrong."

"We still have questions", Burn pointed out.

"What about the other machine", Deets asked.

"Or how Caretaker knew that you had picked Gato", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "Or when you were going to tell me that I was from another planet?" The others looked at the puppet, "I'm just asking."

"I'm not done", Ol'skool replied, "That was a break since I knew you all had something to say." The crew then watched as the recording played again.

* * *

_Part 5: A few months ago,_

"Sorry we had to meet here but the chamber was destroyed", Ol'skool said as Caretaker, Dr. Burton and him meet in the machine chamber after the whole Link event, "That was too close."

"I agree", the Caretaker replied, "But I must also say that I'm surprised he gained control so quickly. Even you had to go through years of mental training to be unaffected by the energy."

"He still doesn't have full control", Dr. Burton pointed out, "It the energy were increased, he might still have trouble."

"Is there something you want to tell me", Ol'skool questioned as he saw the look on the Caretaker's face.

"There is, this machine is not the only one of its kind. There is another machine that is more powerful but we have it saved as, how do you humans say it, plan b", the Caretaker explained, "The problem is that it will require five children to help Ed."

"And why are you telling us this now", Dr. Burton questioned before she thought about it, "Bedlam?"

"He's proven to be more of a threat then we ever thought he could be", Caretaker admitted, "I have seen many evil people in this universe put he ranks as one of the worst and his understanding of our technology is another problem."

"It's like I've told Ed", Ol'skool started, "Never underestimate Bedlam. I'll try to find a fifth person that can be the Healer." Unknown to any of them, the fifth person would show up in an unexpected way just a few weeks later. The thought to be dead, and mostly unknown, twin sister of Fizz, Ami Hawkins, the future Gato.

Days after Toola's defeat on Earth:

"You wanted to see me Ol'skool", Caretaker asked as she meet Ol'skool and Dr. Burton in the underground area of the Dojo.

"I think I've found our fifth person", Ol'skool explained.

"Ami Hawkins", the Caretaker asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about her", Dr. Burton asked.

"Mary", Ol'skool replied.

"Don't Mary me", Dr. Burton growled, "That girl's been through more than any child should be."

"I didn't know", Caretaker explained as she didn't blame Dr, Burton action, "My sight is not as good as the Watcher's or the Historain's and neither one watches this planet."

"I see", Dr. Burton replied as she claimed herself down, "I'm sorry it just ticks me off that Toola could break his oath as a doctor and hurt a child like that."

"I understand", the Caretaker said, "But I already tested her sortly after this began. I'm the one that placed that kitten there."

"Soft spot for animals", Ol'skool asked.

"You could say that", Caretaker asnwered, "The cub was hurt in another area but I transported her so she would pass by the door of Ami's house. It was my way to test her real character. She's proven to have a kind heart but still has much anger inside that is now directed at herself."

"So do you think she'd be a good choice", Ol'skool questioned.

"Not yet, right now she's surrounded in the chaos created by the light and and darkness in her heart from her past and seeing that much of what Toola said to her was a lie", Caretaker stated, "But I feel that she will join the others and I'll see to it that the council knows of your decision. For now let her sort things out before asking her. If something happens, I'll ask her myself." The three left the matter at that and planned hwo to go on from there while Ol'skool started to work on Ami's suit using Fizz's as the basis.

* * *

_Part 6: Present,_

"You seleted me right after that", Gato asked while Ol'skool put the holo-screen away as she thought Ol'skool had thought long and hard about her, "Of course now I see how Lala also came into the picture."

"I told you so", Kitty called out before she and Torch apeared, "I thought it was weird that Lala just showed up at the door."

"We know", Torch replied, "You've said that more than once."

"You were right", Gato said before she turned back to Ol'skool, "You sure have a way of surprising people."

"You'll get used to that", Burn replied.

"He does that a lot", Deeds added.

"And I was proven right was I not", Ol'skool laughed, "I had planned to try and contact you but we all know what happened shortly after that with Bedlam launching his attach on Progress City and him and me leaving Earth."

"But now we have to find that machine", Ed commented, "Bedlam's likely been looking for it."

"And don't forget Toola", Loogie added followed by Dr Pinch, "He's been making the evil an army."

"We need to be ready for anything", Fizz commented.

"Speaking of that", Ol'skool started, "I don't want you to change anything just because I'm back. You've done great and I want it to be kept that way since I'm the one who's catching up. Understood?"

"Yes", the six couriers answered.

"Have I answered everyone's questions", Ol'skool asked.

"Yes", the six couriers answered again.

"Then I say it's time for some dinner", Ol'skool stated as hours had passed as they had watched the recording and everyone was getting hungry. Everyone went to the kitchen and decided on pizza before they sat as a family and ate knowing that their group was now whole again.

* * *

_Part 7: Somewhere in space,_

"They now know the events that led them to where they are", the Caretaker reported, "With the teacher back, I feel they'll now look for the machine with everything they've got."

"I'm glad that's over with", the Watcher stated, "I didn't think we'd go this far will out them demanding answers."

"But they only know that much", the Historian pointed out, "There are the secrets we kept from the Teacher."

"True but the time has not yet come", the Peacemaker replied, "And hopefully the time won't come."

"I know we will have to show ourselves to them but we must also keep an eye out for any other attacks", the judge said before the council dismissed and each went to their post.

* * *

This is the end of the eighteenth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. This chapter fills should answer must of the questions readers might have had and was the best way, I thought, to bring Ol'skool back into the picture. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	19. Act 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 19**

_Part 1: Dojo: Two weeks after the end of Act 18,_

"How does it feel", Gato asked as Fizz and her tried on their new suits to accommodate their growing bodies.

"Feels good", Fizz answered as she looked at their thinner figures in the mirror. While the suits were larger, they looked just like the ones that the twins had worn before with the same colors and designs, "I just don't get why we had to change the suits so soon."

"One we're getting bigger, two we're losing baby fat", Gato explained, "But look at it this way, our boyfriends don't have to bend over as much to kiss us now." The two then laughed, "Either way, I've looked at our bodies' growth and I think this is all that's going to happen for now."

"What about Ed", Fizz asked.

"Ol'skool's taking care of his suit", Gato answered, "Speaking of which, Ol'skool asked me to meet up with him. Something about wanting to spend some time with me now that he's mostly up to speed with all that has happened."

"Probably wanting to see your techniques since you're the only one he hadn't trained", Fizz explained, "Though I'm surprised he's waited so long. Just be ready for anything."

"Thanks for the warning", Gato laughed before she saw Burn and Loogie come in and stop as they looked at Fizz and her, "Yes?"

"Alright Loogie you were right", Burn started as both twins looked more like teenagers and less like little kids, "Their new suits do show their real figures."

"You both better not start just liking us for our looks", Fizz threatened before both twins put a serious look on their faces.

"We won't but you can't blame us for feeling like the luckiest guys in the universe", Loogie replied, "By the way Gato, Ol'skool wants you."

"I was on my way out", Gato responded before she kissed Loogie on the cheek and left as Deets and Ed came in.

"I see the new suits fit", Ed commented, "Ol'skool just got done with mine."

"No fair, you three grow but we don't", Loogie complained followed by Dr. Pinch, "You time will come, it was their turn and besides what happened to your speech about feeling like the luckiest guy in the universe?"

"As least we don't have to bend as much and they don't have to tippy toe to kiss", Deets stated, "So any luck on finding the machine?"

"Nothing yet", Fizz answered as she thought about how Gato had almost said the same thing about kissing, "Kitty and Torch haven't detected any Aurian energies in the area."

"Let's just hope that we find it before Bedlam does", Burn said.

"I wonder how the evil took to Bedlam and Toola fighting anyway", Ed added before trying to imagine it.

* * *

_Part 2: Anhreif: Two weeks ago,_

"You two were asking for trouble when you left the base undefended", the evil commented as it learned of what had happened, "While I have no trouble with you two testing each other, the loss of a foothold in that galaxy will take time to recover from." The evil watched as Toola and Bedlam said nothing but glared at each other, "Since you two have nothing to say, tell me, what the status of the second Tyrant is at this time?"

"Unit one was turned into that liquid-like form because it was awakened before the DNA was stable", Toola started, "However unit 2, which was kept here, is nearing completion."

"And what about you Bedlam", the evil asked before Bedlam brought out an orb-shaped object, 'Just like your last plan?"

"This will allow me to do what the modified orb that those kids found did", Bedlam explained, "This will cause them to go crazy. And to be sure, this orb sent out ten times more energy than the last one."

"Very good", the evil replied, "Hopefully you will succeed this time."

"I plan to", Bedlam and Toola stated before the two left the evil's sight.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo: Present,_

"Wonder what those two are doing", Fizz thought as see heard Gato and Ol'skool in the training room. As she looked, see found that Ol'skool was getting a feel for Gato's techniques just like she had thought. Ol'skool had a wooden sword and Gato had a wooden staff, "This should be good."

"What style of combat is she using", Ol'skool asked himself as they fought each other, "Burn and the others taught her the Dojo's group movements but who taught her how to move and use a staff like that?" A few moments later, Ol'skool was able to get a downward strike and tapped Gato on her head, "Let's take a breather."

"Okay", Gato replied as she knew that Ol'skool was more than likely going to beat her. The two then sat down and each had a glass of water.

"Let me ask you something", Ol'skool said, "Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"If you're asking movements, Kelly; if you're asking combat, Mike", Gato answered, "How come?"

"That style of combat is one I've never seen before", Ol'skool explained.

"Well Kelly taught me how to dance and how to use the same movements in a fight", Gato started, "As far as combat, Mike was never embarrassed to admit that his skills were self taught. He was never one for using just one style and often mixed and matched moves which he later taught me."

"I see", Ol'skool responded as he saw why the style was new to him, "So it's a mix, no wonder I couldn't find a pattern. What about Lisa?"

"She was never one for fighting", Gato answered as she tapped her head, "But she's the one that helped bring out the doctor and the builder in me."

"I wish I could have met those three", Ol'skool thought before he turned to his newest employee, "Ready for round two?"

"You're on", Gato replied before they took their positions and started again. Suddenly Kitty appeared and the two stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Torch just found an energy signature and it's Aurian", Kitty answered before Ed, Deets, Burn, and Fizz came in, "Hey."

"Everything alright", Deets asked before Kitty told them about the signature.

"The machine", Fizz questioned before Torch appeared.

"I don't think so", Torch started, "The reading's too small. Where's Loogie anyway?"

"Napping", Burn answered, "We should check it out."

"Alright", Ol'skool replied, "But Gato and Loogie will remain here just in case so power up. I've been waiting to say that again." The crew laughed and the four powered up before they left.

"I just hope that this isn't a trap", Gato commented, "The last one was that orb and its energy nearly caused Ed and me to kill each other."

"I'm going to have to teach you all how to resist that energy's influence", Ol'skool responded before he looked out the window and saw the flyers leave, "Shall we continue?" Gato only smiled before the two started again and Ol'skool began to teach Gato some of what he had taught the others, "You're catching on quick."

"Thank you", Gato replied before a strike caused the end of her staff to brake and the sharp end cut Ol'skool's arm, "Are you okay? I didn't mean…"

"Gato relax it was an accident", Ol'skool said before he saw Gato's hand glow as she touched his arm. Ol'skool watched as the wound disappeared, "It wasn't that bad."

"Sorry but I don't get to practice with my power as much as the others so I take any chance I get", Gato explained as she looked at her weapon, "I better get another staff."

"I think we're going to call it a day", Ol'skool replied, "Let's get some lunch." The two then left for the kitchen as they wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

_Part 4: Planet's surface,_

"It's this way", Fizz said as she looked with her scanner, "It's in that underwater chamber."

"What do you think it could be", Burn asked as he looked at his now bigger girlfriend and thought, "Her parents are in for a shock."

"I have to agree with Torch about the energy reading being too small for the machine", Fizz answered.

"Well that leaves about everything else", Ed replied, "Maybe a new item."

"Or a trap", Deets commented, "Like that orb we brought back before. We need to be careful." After a few minutes, the four found an entrance on the surface and entered the tunnel, "This doesn't look natural."

"It's not", Fizz replied before she had everyone use their Opti-gogs, "Judging by the smoothness of the walls, I say this was down by some sort of tool."

"Well we might as well continue", Burn stated before they found the end of the tunnel and entered what looked like a base, "This was not Aurian built."

"Maybe the Angreifer", Ed suggested before he had a vision but of the past where he saw the Aurian and the Angreifer fighting for the base.

"You okay", Deets asked.

"This was the place of a big battle", Ed explained, "It was like I was seeing a replay."

"I'm detecting a lot of mental energy here", Fizz said, "Could be that Ed was acting like a receiver."

"Either way, I can tell you a lot of people died here", Ed responded, "Let's just find whatever's here and fade."

"Right", the other three said before they looked inside the main building that appeared to be a command center before they heard the doors close behind them.

"What now", Deets asked before they started to feel a headache coming on, "Don't tell me." The four could do nothing as the energy of Bedlam's trap took hold and brought out something in each of them.

* * *

_Part 5: Bedlam's ship,_

"My lord", a fiend called out as before Bedlam turned around in his chair and the fiend could see the eye shield he was wearing.

"You're interrupting my daily ion treatment", Bedlam said, "This had better be good."

"Forgive me but the trap you set in the Angreifer base has went off", the fiend explained.

"Which base? We placed more than one trap orb", Bedlam stated.

"The one in the U-29 system", the fiend answered, "At maximum speed it will take us five hours to get there."

"Tell the navigator to get us there", Bedlam ordered before the fiend left, "Now I just need to get rid of them."

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo,_

"They should have called in by now", Ol'skool said as Gato and Loogie joined him, "Didn't you all keep the procedure of calling in every so often?"

"Not really", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's because you all usually go down together."

"Kitty run a scan by their last know location", Gato said.

"I found their flyers but no signs of them or their rides", Kitty said, "Hold on, I'm detecting a layout of some kind under the lake but I can't get past the outer layer of shielding to scan the inside."

"I'll try to contact them", Torch said, "If we use the new burst wave Fizz and Gato worked on it should get through."

"Do it", Ol'skool said as they listened, "Ed, Deets, Fizz, Burn someone come in." The three people and two holograms listened until they could hear banning and a scream, "That was Ed. Looks like this was a trap after all."

"We have to go after them", Gato said.

"Just hold on", Ol'skool replied, "If Bedlam altered another orb you and Loogie are just as vulnerable. You go down there and you will be affected as well. I'll go."

"By yourself", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's madness."

"You may be unaffected by the energy but Ed and the others have their powers", Gato stated before she saw Ol'skool remove a skin-like bandage from each of his arms and show his symbol, "You have powers to?"

"I have a little bit of each of your powers", Ol'skool explained, "That way I could teach each of you though that might not be needed."

"But you still can't go by yourself, it would be four against one", Dr. Pinch said, "Gato didn't you and Fizz work on something to block the energy?"

"Those haven't been tested yet", Gato replied, "Of course no time like the present."

"Go and get them", Ol'skool ordered before Gato ran to the shop and ran back with a box in hand. Inside the box was seven patch like objects. Gato handed one to Loogie, "How do they work?"

"Place it on the back of your neck and it will create a barrier to block the energy", Gato instructed as she handed one to Ol'skool, "I know what you said about being trained but I think you better use one to."

"I thought you'd say that", Ol'skool responded as they attached the patches, "Alright, power up." The two then did so and they used a flyer to get down to the planet's surface."

* * *

_Part 7: Inside the base,_

"This place is big", Loogie said as they exited the tunnel and walled up to the main building.

"Looks like their signals are coming from here", Gato said before they entered and found the place looked like a war zone, "Looks like they went at each other."

"What about now", Ol'skool asked, "Their signals show they're still alive."

"Underground", Gato answered, "My guess would be the holes in the ground were from Ed and Burn, I doubt Fizz and Deets can properly used their powers in a berserk state." Gato then used her Opti-gogs and found two holes had one set of shoeprints and one hole had two, "Fizz went down this hole, Deets down that one, and Ed and Burn went down the big one."

"So do we split up", Loogie asked.

"Gato you go after Fizz, Loogie you handle Deets, and I'll content with Ed and Burn", Ol'skool ordered, "Just be careful and get those patches on their necks."

"Right", Gato and Loogie replied before they jumped down a hole and Ol'skool rode his board down where he could hear fighting. Suddenly he saw two shadows and ran towards them to see Ed and Burn.

"Ed, Burn", Ol'skool called out before he saw their heads turn and saw their blood red eyes. "Oh boy", Ol'skool thought as Ed and Burn ran at him, "Guess they're mad at me for interrupting their fight."

Where Loogie is:

"Deets", Loogie called out as he looked around.

"We don't want her to know where we are" Dr. Pinch stated.

"She won't know we're here then", Loogie replied until he heard footsteps and looked around the corner to see Deets' back, "Hey Deets."

"Loogie", Dr. Pinch shouted, "She's under that energy's control." Suddenly Deets turned and showed her red eyes, "I tried to tell you."

"I'll stop her", Loogie said as he used an M-grab to tie her up and caused her to fall to the ground, "There you see?" Suddenly the two saw Deets body glow before a formless creature appeared and cut the binds, "I thought Gato said they couldn't use their powers."

"Gato didn't say they couldn't use their powers", Dr. Pinch stated, "She said they couldn't use their powers properly. Deets was able to use her power but she couldn't form it completely." Soon the two tried to hold Deets back as she attacked again, "I hope Ol'skool and Gato are having better luck than we are."

Where Gato is:

"Fizz's scanner", Gato thought as she picked up the computer, "Where is she?" Gato continued to look until she found a set of shoeprints and followed them until they stopped. Suddenly Gato turned before she was kicked and sent to the ground, "Fizz?" The girl then saw her twin's red eyes, "Oh boy, I'm in trouble." Gato then got up and tried to plead with Fizz, "Fizz you have to fight it. I know you're in there."

"You", Fizz growled, "You won't hurt them." Fizz then held her head and Gato knew the energy was affecting her more, "I won't allow you to hurt Mom and Dad."

"What", Gato asked before it occurred to her that Fizz's telepathic inhibitor was causing the energy to effect her differently, "Fizz, Mom and Dad aren't here. I'm not trying to hurt them, you know that." Suddenly Fizz charged at Gato and forced her to fight, "Sorry about this." Gato then punched Fizz and knocked her to the ground before Fizz tripped her and caused them to roll over each other. Soon Gato saw able to get up and kicked Fizz away from her, "I need a plan and I need it now."

Where Ol'skool is:

"Guess I have no choice", Ol'skool thought as he dodged Burn's punches, "I'm going to have to use my power." Ol'skool's body then glowed a yellowish orange before he stopped Burn with a field and used the joker power to tie him up, "Now for Ed." As Ol'skool looked around he couldn't see where Ed went but knew how to find the boy, his own Opti-gogs, "Good thing I had the Caretaker give me one, now where is he?" Ol'skool then found Ed dropping from above and used his dream power to trap Ed in a stray jacket before Ed fell to the ground, "Sorry about this guys."

"You'll pay for that", Burn called out causing Ol'skool to turn and see the boy had got out before he was picked up by Burn and thrown across the room.

"The kids have a saying for this, snap", Ol'skool thought as he fell, "Time to do a little building." Ol'skool formed a trampoline like device that allowed him to land safely before he once again trapped the two boys as Ed had gotten out while Ol'skool had been in the air, "Did I teach you to be this hardheaded?" As the boys got out again, Ol'skool saw the answer, "I'll take that as a yes." An idea then came to Ol'skool before he positioned himself between the two, "Got to time this right."

"You're mine", the two said as they charged him, Ed forming a shield and Burn summoning his strength, Ol'skool jumped and watched as the attackers hit each other, stunning them enough for Ol'skool to attach a patch to their necks and cause them to pass out as the energy's influence was being cancelled.

"Glad that's over", Ol'skool said to himself as he laid them against the wall and checked their vitals, "I guess I'm not getting too old for this."

Where Loogie is:

"Come on Deets, can't we talk about this", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Look out." Loogie was forced to dodge wave after wave of deformed creatures that Deets was producing, "Deets you are out of it, these things are ugly."

"Hold still", Deets growled before she flew at Loogie and pinned him to the wall.

"Sorry Deets", Loogie said as he used his power merge with the wall and come behind her, planning to place the patch but was stopped by Deets going into the air, "Two can play that game."

"What are you thinking", Dr. Pinch asked before he saw a carpet appear, "Are you serious?"

"Arise o magic carpet", Loogie said before it rose into the air, "Come to Joker." Deets took the bait and flew right at Loogie before he ducked and formed a rope, "Now to play cowboy." Loogie then wrapped Deets up but hadn't noticed the explosive patch in her hand that flew towards him.

"Loogie", Dr. Pinch screamed before he saw the patch hit Loogie and bounce off, "Thank goodness it wasn't set."

"Tell me about it", Loogie replied before he was about to be lifted into the air, "Sorry Deets but this flight's canceled."

"You little", Deets screamed as Loogie pulled her closer, "Let me out of this."

"Sorry but I'm not that crazy", Loogie said as he put the patch on her neck as watched as she fell asleep, "She's sleeping like a baby."

Where Gato is:

"This must be payback for what happened months ago", Gato thought as she hit the ground, "Fizz is making good use of her increased size but her power is unstable." Gato had tried to reason with Fizz, but for some reason the energy made her think that Gato was still trying hurt their parents, and she formed one device after another to attack Gato who had to dodge, "Fizz you have to fight it."

"Save it", Fizz screamed as she tackled Gato to the ground, "I won't let you…" Fizz then tried to punch Gato, but Gato grabbed her arm and flipped her away before both girls got up. Gato then looked in shock as she saw Fizz pull out a Slammer and saw a purple blade come out of each end before Fizz spun the weapon in her hands.

"When did you learn how to use a Slammer", Gato started to ask before she remembered, "My training program… right. Ha, ha, I am so chucked." Gato then brought her Slammer out as she was afraid to use her blasters, "Guess I've got to show some tough love."

"You won't hurt them", Fizz said before the two exchanged blows.

"Fizz, Mom and Dad are not here and I would never try to hurt them again", Gato replied as she wondered if Fizz was hearing other things, "That energy could be messing with her hearing so she thinks I'm threatening them." After a few minutes, Gato figured out how to stop Fizz and allowed her twin to knock her Slammer away so she could get behind her and put her in a lock as she tried to put the patch on.

"Let me go you monster", Fizz screamed.

"I'm going to pretend that's the energy talking and forget all about it", Gato replied before she placed the patch on Fizz's neck and caught her sister as she fell. After she felt Fizz was asleep, she brought up her watch, "Ol'skool come in."

"I'm here", Ol'skool said, "I'm bringing Ed and Burn to the surface."

"And Loogie", Gato asked.

"I've got Deets", Loogie called in with his watch, "You okay?"

"I'm fine and so is Fizz", Gato replied, "I'll meet up with you soon."

"Understood", Ol'skool said before Gato put Fizz on her back and used her hover boots to get back to the surface where Ol'skool and Loogie were waiting.

"Everyone here", Gato asked before Loogie took Fizz and laid her against the wall with the others, "So what now?"

"Loogie's going to stay here with the others while you and me try to find whatever caused this", Ol'skool answered before he turned to Loogie, "Remember to keep an eye out for trouble."

"I'll watch them like a mother hen", Loogie said before Gato and Ol'skool began to look around.

Control Room:

"That should do it", Gato said as she pulled the orb from the power generator and destroyed it with a blaster. It had taken them about a half hour, but Ol'skool and Gato found that Bedlam or one of his fiends had placed the orb in the generator inside the control room.

"Good", Ol'skool said before he noticed Gato messing with one of the computers, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some information", Gato answered as she attached her scanner to the mainframe and had her scanner run a decoding program so they could read the words, "This might take a few minutes."

"I thought that robot told you what happened", Ol'skool stated as he recalled what he had read in the files.

"If I learned anything from what happened months ago, it's the importance of looking at all sides of a story", Gato responded, "At the least it might give us information on the evil's home world or tech."

"Good points", Ol'skool said as he knew that the Aurains had not told the crew everything and he had questions himself. After a few minutes, the information appeared so they could read it.

"So the energy was created by the Angreifer to counter the Aurian's mental powers", Gato said as she read the data, "That would have allowed them to beat the Aurian's powers and technological superiority."

"Can you copy the information", Ol'skool asked.

"Yes but I don't advise putting it into the Dojo's computers", Gato replied as she put the information onto a data cube, "Bedlam could use that to turn the ship against us if he thought about putting a virus in the data."

"Speaking of Bedlam we need to go before he shows up", Ol'skool responded as he had a bad feeling, "I already told Kitty and Torch to cloak the ship and let us know if any other ships come near the planet."

"Right, but Loogie, you, and me are going to have to use pilot the flyers", Gato said before the two made their way back to Loogie and found the others were up.

"How you feeling", Ol'skool asked.

"Got any Tylenol", the four asked before Gato used her power to take care of their headaches, "Thank you."

"No prop", Gato said before they got back to the flyers and got back to the Dojo just as they saw another ship appear, "Bedlam? Kitty raise the shields." Kitty got the shields up just as Bedlam opened up on them.

* * *

_Part 8: Bedlam's ship,_

"They raised their shields", a fiend reported.

"I told you not to waste time", Bedlam shouted, "Lock all weapons on that ship and destroy it."

"Yes master", the fiends that were controlling the weapons systems replied as Bedlam watched the deadly red beams impact and revealed the Dojo's shields.

"Their powering weapons", another fiend stated before everyone felt the ship rock, "Shields holding."

"Then fire at will", Bedlam laughed, "They're so tried they can't keep up even with those holo-grams." For the next few minutes the two ships exchanged fire but Bedlam's first strike proved to give him an edge, "I think I'll play with them a bit. Send a signal." The holo-screen came to life and Bedlam was given a shock, "Anthony?"

"Surprised", Ol'skool asked, "Giving up?"

"You wish", Bedlam laughed, "Your shields' are weak and those brats are tired. Though I admit that see you is a welcomed surprise, now I don't have to worry about finding you." Bedlam then had the screen turn back so he could see the Dojo, "I changed my mind, destroy that ship."

"Yes my lord", a fiend replied before it noticed something, "Our shields are down."

"What", Bedlam shouted, "How?"

"From an outside source. It appears to be a command code", the fiend answered before the ship rocked again, "It's from the Dojo and their causing damage."

"Get us out of here", Bedlam ordered as he knew that without shields his ship had little chance and didn't want to risk any other surprises, "We'll deal with them later."

* * *

_Part 9: Dojo,_

"Their gone", Gato said as she got out of the weapons chair, "But Bedlam left before I could do any real damage to his ship."

"Hey you did fine", Ol'skool said, "You figured out how to turn the tables and sent him running and we got everyone back safely."

"Shouldn't we check on the others", Loogie asked as he got out of the pilot's seat, "Remember, you didn't want them helping until Gato checked for any more of that energy."

"Right", Ol'skool replied before the three went to the med-bay and Gato checked everyone over.

"So how did you three take Bedlam's ship down", Burn questioned.

"Felt like he had us", Ed added.

"Gato", Fizz started.

"Care to explain", Deets finished.

"Your show", Ol'skool said before Gato explained that she had found a file in the Angreifer data that showed they had designed their ships to be deactivated from the outside in the event an enemy took one.

"I wish I could have seen the look on his face", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's only going to work once."

"He's probably right", Ol'skool said, "While don't all of you get cleaned up and relax for awhile."

"Hold on", Ed replied, "I think it's safe to say that we all want to know about how you got your powers."

"I guess that's fair", Ol'skool commented before he explained that Tsunade had found the orb and gave it to him after he had gained her trust, "Now each of you go rest, tomorrow you start training on how to resist that energy." The couriers smiled and left with Ol'skool except Fizz and Gato because Fizz grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong", Gato asked.

"Gato about what I said down there", Fizz started as she had listened to the recording while Gato checked everyone, "I don't know why I said those things."

"Fizz don't worry about it, you were under that thing's control", Gato replied, "That energy seems to bring out the worst in people and I know where it came from."

"Yeah, I gave you that speech in the Sector 50 saying I knew you would never hurt Mom and Dad but the truth is part of me couldn't stop looking the other way", Fizz said as she looked away, "I'm sorry." Fizz then felt Gato's hand on her shoulder and caused her to look back.

"Fizz that's just human nature and if I had be in your position I would have done the same thing", Gato stated, "Besides you did it for Mom and Dad."

"So you're not mad", Fizz asked.

"Not at all", Gato answered, "Tell you what, how about you make it up to me by forgiving me if I get cranky one day."

"Deal", Fizz replied as she felt better and put an arm around her sister, "Come on, I hear the hot spring calling." The twins then left the med-bay together and got cleaned up before joining the others and relaxing knowing that tomorrow Ol'skool had a whole day, if not week, of training ahead.

* * *

This is the end of the nineteenth part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	20. Act 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 20**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"Where are those kids", Ol'skool asked himself as he looked around the ship until he heard a noise from the workshop. As Ol'skool approached, he could hear the voices getting louder, "They've been going in there together for five days now and had been keeping him out."

"Think he'll like it", Ed asked as Ol'skool stood against the wall but couldn't see what they were doing.

"Don't forget this was your idea", Deets replied.

"It may have been Ed's idea but this was going to have to happen sooner or later", Burn replied, "We're not on Earth you know."

"What's that suppose to mean", Ol'skool asked himself.

"So when will it be ready", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "He's been wondering what we're doing in here."

"If we have no interruptions after the mental exercise, today", Fizz answered, "Anything else Gato?"

"I've put in all the information so all that's needed is to finish the mode change circuitry", Gato replied, "If fact, we could have the computer finish that while we're training and come right back."

"And what are you all doing", Ol'skool questioned as he came out but found that Gato and Fizz hid whatever they were working on.

"Nothing", the six said as they smiled.

"It's a surprise", Ed explained.

"Think of it as a delayed birthday present", Loogie added.

"No chance of you telling me early", Ol'skool asked.

"How long was he listening", the six couriers thought before they came to the same answer, "No."

"Just asking", Ol'skool laughed, "Anyway, it's time to get back to training on how resist that energy so come on." As they walked to the training room, the couriers wondered if Ol'skool had guessed.

"Think he knows", Fizz whispered to her twin.

"I doubt it", Gato answered, "We didn't go into detail."

"You did", Deets replied, "Just before he came in."

"Quite or one of us is going to slip", Burn commented before they were in the training room and sitting as if they were going to meditate.

"Alright here's how it's going to go today", Ol'skool started before he brought out a trap orb that he created and set up a field around each courier, "Today I'm going to expose you to the energy using this orb I created. That way I can see how far you've come. Are you ready?" The six just shook their heads before Ol'skool turned the orb on and began to time them. As Ol'skool watched them struggle, all of them keeping their eyes closed, he wanted to stop the exercise but knew he couldn't, "I wish Caretaker and the rest of the council had not made it to where they all needed that gene." After a few more minutes, Ol'skool could see that when they opened their eyes, their eye color went back and forth between their natural color and the blood red that showed the energy was affecting them, "Looks like they're hitting their limit." Ol'skool then turned the device off and the kids opened their eyes and gasped for air as the effort to resist had drained them, "15 minutes guys, that's not bad for a first time."

"Not to be rude, but I was about to break out and crush that thing", Burn admitted followed by the others as they had about all they could take.

"How much more of this do we have to do", Deets asked.

"Better question, how long can a person last", Gato added.

"Hopefully, at some point, you all will be able to resist the energy indefinitely", Ol'skool answered, "But as I said, you all have come a long way in a short amount of time. Why don't you all go and relax?" The six then left the room and Ol'skool put everything away as he thought, "Can I really teach them something in a short time that took me months to master."

* * *

_Part 2: Somewhere in space,_

"They are making progress in their training", the Caretaker commented, "But as you can see they have a long way to go."

"The Teacher's method does seem to be working", the Judge said, "In fact it might be better than ours."

"Don't forget we are talking about a different species", the Watcher replied, "Of course there would have to be some adjustments to make the training work."

"This is good but I have to ask", the Peacemaker stated, "The Guardian was able to use the Link on Earth; why is he still having trouble?"

"As Caretaker said before, it was just chance that he adapted to that level of Angreifer energy", Historian answered, "That's the pay you pay when you use something that was meant to destroy. Of course we knew the risk before we decided to use that energy to start the portal opening process."

"We knew, he didn't", Caretaker responded, "In any case, they now have some resistance and that will only improve over time."

"If only we knew how much time we have", Judge stated, "In any case, I want to make sure that everything is ready since the evil's attacks are increasing." The other four agreed and left for their posts all wondering how far the children would come before the next test that fate would give them.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"All done", Gato said as the crew looked at their 'surprise' for Ol'skool.

"This should be good", Deets laughed as she pictured what Ol'skool would say.

"Somehow I don't see him laughing", Ed replied.

"At least we know he'll like the color", Loogie commented.

"Should we go get him", Burn questioned.

"Not yet", Fizz answered, "We still need to give it a test run but we can have the computer do that. Kitty, Torch."

"Yes", the two holograms replied as they appeared.

"Make sure that Ol'skool can't come into the workshop while this is being tested", Fizz instructed.

"You got it", Kitty started, "But you know it will."

"We want to be sure", Gato explained, "Don't want anything to happen after we just got him back."

"He's been back for more than a month", Torch reminded her, "But okay." The six then left the workshop and decided to have a little tournament using the gaming chairs. The games that they would were use were Laser Geddon and Omni-rex Racing since everyone had played them.

"I'll go see if Ol'skool wants to join", Ed said before he left but found Ol'skool by the shop talking with the holo-grams, "We were just here."

"Sorry Ol'skool, but they made us promise not to tell you", Kitty stated as Ol'skool wanted to know what they were working on.

"Sorry dude but we don't want to risk Fizz and Gato reprogramming us", Torch added before he turned and saw Ed, "Hey dude."

"What's up", Ol'skool asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play in a little tournament we're about to do", Ed explained.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt", Ol'skool said before they walked back to the others and began. The little contest took the greater part of two hours since everyone had more than one chance to win but in the end it came down to Ol'skool and Ed in laser Geddon, "Not going to be embarrassed if you lose to an old guy right?"

"Not going to happen", Ed replied before Ol'skool took him to school and emerged as winner, "O'snap!"

"Never mess with the big dog", Ol'skool laughed as he got up and stretched. Suddenly an alarm went off, "Guess the new Dojo warning gong is working. I guess I forgot to tell you guys I installed that."

"Sorry to interrupt but we just detected an unknown energy reading", Kitty informed them as she spoke through the intercom system.

"Whatever it is, I'm also detecting a lot of fiends down there heading towards it", Torch added, "Could be some kind of weapon."

"We have to check it out", Loogie commented.

"Are you sure the energy type is unknown", Deets asked as she saw the twins go to a nearby computer.

"It's not human, aurian, angreifer, or anything we've seen before", Gato said.

"But the reading's off the chart", Fizz added, "More than enough to enough to power Progress City for days."

"Then let's power up", Burn stated before they did so but were stopped by Ol'skool when they started to leave the room.

"Hold up gang", Ol'skool said, "Did anyone think this might be a trap?"

"We can't just sit here", Ed protested, "Bedlam, Toola, and the evil might have found something they can use against us."

"Still as impatient as ever and it seems to have rubbed off on Gato", Ol'skool thought as he thought about all the times Ed and the others had not looked before they leaped, "I'm not saying to just sit here but go down prepared."

"Right", the six couriers replied before they grabbed some extra gear and left.

"Remind you of the good old days", Torch asked as they watched three of the Dojo's flyers leave.

"Yes", Ol'skool answered, "But I have to keep reminding myself how much they've grown on their own."

"They still need you", Kitty commented as she detected a bit of doubt in Ol'skool's voice as if he was questioning if they needed him, "You still have a lot to teach and not just to Ed but Gato and the others as well. In fact, Gato's told me how much she's enjoyed learning from you and the others are the same way."

"I do don't I", Ol'skool laughed as he knew that the holo-pet had thought he was doubting himself, "I guess the real question is how much."

* * *

_Part 4: Planet's surface,_

"Energy signal's this way", Fizz stated as they found what appeared to be an ancient temple.

"Looks like we win", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "This wasn't a race."

"It was with the fiends trying to get here", Gato replied, "Though I don't get why they didn't land as close as we did."

"Maybe they couldn't lock on to it as well as we can", Ed suggested.

"Does it really matter", Burn asked, "We need to find what's in there and get out."

"We can't just rush in", Deets replied, "That place could booby trapped."

"Then we'll go slowly", Burn said before the crew went into the temple and started to look around, "Fizz, Gato, how old is this place?" Burn then heard the twins talking, "Well?"

"Our guess would be between 1000 and 1500 years ago", Gato answered.

"Problem is that the stones used to build this place are making it hard to get a reading", Fizz added, "But if the power source is still active, it has to be big or only came back on line recently."

"I'd like to know who", Ed started to say before he had a vision that showed the crew looking at what appeared to be mirrors.

"You okay", Deets asked, "Vision?"

"Been a while since you had one", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"That's the thing, I can't tell if the vision was for something good or something bad", Ed replied before he heard a laugh which caused the crew to look up and the opened center of the ceiling, "Bedlam?"

"I'm sorry but were you expecting Toola", Bedlam asked before laughing, "He's taking care of other matters."

"How did he get here without us knowing", Burn questioned.

"I found a way", Bedlam answered before he activated the temple's test chamber that he had found, trapping each courier in a different pathway.

"What Bedlam", Deets asked, "Going to fight us one on one?"

"Tempting but no", Bedlam started, "Besides you know the old saying, the worst enemy is the self." The top of the chamber then closed as the walls lit up.

"Everyone check in", Burn said after trying to break the wall but failed.

"I'm here", Fizz answered.

"Still in one piece", Gato replied.

"What madness is this", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "He means we're here."

"I'm going to take it that the walls started to glow and a pathway appeared", Deets said.

"Seems that way", Ed replied, "I say we go down the pathways and try to find an exit." Everyone agreed and Ed started to walk until he came to an empty room with a mirror at the end, "Hey guys."

"Room with mirror", Gato asked, "We all have the same thing."

"This is what I saw in my vision", Ed said to himself as he walked up to the mirror and began to touch it at the same time as the others before something came out of each mirror and grabbed them by the arm, "What the…?" Ed then backed up, but instead of his reflection going back; it came out of the mirror and walked towards him, "Guys?"

"We know", the other five replied as the same thing had happened in their rooms.

"This must have been what Bedlam meant", Burn said.

"But they're just copies right", Loogie asked.

"Just because they're copies doesn't mean they're not dangerous", Deets pointed out, "Fizz, Gato, how is this happening?"

"I have no idea", Fizz answered, "But the energy we detected is appearing to be part of these things."

"My guess would be, since this is a temple, that this is some kind of test", Gato commented, "Maybe a ritual of the species that built this place."

"I'm more worried that Bedlam might attack the Dojo now since he knows we're here", Ed replied, "Any objection to giving Ol'skool his present?" After the crew said they had no objection, and scolding Ed for asking such a question, Ed tried to contact the Dojo, "Torch, Kitty, Ol'skool, listen Bedlam's got us in a trap and he might be ready to attack the Dojo. Torch, if you get this message, give Ol'skool his surprise." After making the call, Ed saw his copy running at him and thus starting the fight.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"Any luck", Ol'skool asked as he joined the holograms in the computer room. Soon after the crew had went down to the planet's surface, something started to mess with the Dojo's sensors and ability to contact Ed and the others.

"The source of our problem appears to be something in the atmosphere", Kitty informed him, "But I think we can take care of the problem if we fire the Dojo's weapons in a blanket pattern that would cover the atmosphere above that structure."

"We've already adjusted the cannons", Torch added, "Just say the word."

"Go ahead but be careful", Ol'skool ordered, "I don't want to damage the planet; especially with Ed and the others on it." Ol'skool then watched the holo-screen that Kitty formed so he could watch the beams hitting the atmosphere and scatter, "Anything?"

"I'm getting some possible signals from that temple", Kitty answered as the DNA signals appeared on the screen but with one problem; there were two of Burn, Deets, Gato, Loogie, an Fizz's signals and three of Ed's. Kitty ran the scan again and again and found it wasn't a mistake "As Dr. Pinch would say; what fresh madness is this?"

"One of Ed's has to be Bedlam", Torch stated, "Hold on, I'm getting a signal, I'll let it play."

"Torch, Kitty, Ol'skool, listen Bedlam's got us in a trap and he might be ready to attack the Dojo", the signal played out as they listened, "Torch, if you get this message, give Ol'skool his surprise."

"I'm not detecting any signs of Bedlam's ship but it could be using some kind of cloaking technology", Kitty said as she ran a full scan, "Nothing, Bedlam must have transported there."

"I'm gonna have to get them out", Ol'skool replied as he turned to the holograms, "How about that surprise?" Ol'skool then followed the holograms to the workshop and disabled the lock so Ol'skool could enter. As he entered, his 'surprise' was before him, a fully functional, yellowish orange, courier suit for someone his size with the Dojo symbol on the right arm and the number 01 on the left arm, "This is a surprise indeed. I know it was Ed's idea, but why?"

"So you would have a space suit and protective armor just in case", Kitty explained, "And there was the fact of them knowing about your powers. The others thought it was a good idea and jumped in."

"It has the same abilities as their suits with power up mode and space mode", Torch added, "And before you ask, your helmet and board were not messed with but your new helmet and board look like your old ones."

"They know how to give a present", Ol'skool laughed before he took the suit and changed into it, "I'm going down." Ol'skool then grabbed some gear, including a Slammer, and took off to the planet's surface.

* * *

_Part 6: Temple,_

Where Ed is:

"This thing knows all my moves", Ed thought as he fought his double not knowing that everyone else had similar thoughts, "How can I hurt this guy." At first the fight was pure hand to hand but then Ed brought out his Slammer and charged only to find the copy also had his power and was repelled by a field, "Snap."

Where Deets is:

"They look the same, fight the same and have our powers too", Deets thought as she flew at her copy only to be attacked in the same way. Then the copy formed a insect like creature and sent it at her, "How about a Venus fly trap?" Deets' plant ate the bug and disappeared before the two went hand to hand.

Where Loogie is:

"This is so not monkey", Loogie said as the copy threw him to the wall can chained him to it with its power. As Loogie looked, the copy was about to send him into a toon hole but Loogie got out and plugged it up, "Oh no you don't." The two then began to fight as if they were in an old cartoon and hit each other with everything they could think of.

Where Burn is:

"Guess I can take as mush as I can dish out", Burn thought as him and his copy exchanged blows. So far Burn and the copy had fought to a draw but kept going as neither was tired yet. However Burn noticed that despite the impacts from them hitting the walls, the walls showed no damage, "It's a wonder this place is still standing."

Where Fizz is:

"I guess I don't know my own strength", Fizz said as she got up. Fizz then tripped the copy and went for her blaster, which had been knocked away. Fizz fired and the bolt came close to the copy's head but the copy dodged and the bolt entered the mirror catching Fizz by surprise, "It didn't shatter?" Fizz didn't have time to ponder as the copy launched at her and forced her to react by kicking it away.

Where Gato is:

"Take this", Gato said as she tripped her copy with her Slammer. Out of everyone, she was doing best due the experience her had the day she received her power, "Now what are you?" Suddenly Gato heard a buzzing and turned to see a bolt of energy fly out of the mirror. Gato then brought up her watch, "Fizz did you fired that shot?"

"How did you know", Fizz responded.

"It exited through this mirror", Gato answered, "Fire again."

"Who's shooting at me", Ed questioned, "Fizz, Gato?"

"That's it", Fizz and Gato said as they contacted the others.

"You want us to what", Burn, Ed, and Deets asked as the twins told them their plan.

"We need to jump into the mirrors", Fizz answered.

"How will that help", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We don't know what that will do."

"Listen, we have no chance to beat ourselves", Gato explained as she started to have trouble, "If we change and fight each others' copies we might have a chance."

"Alright then", Burn said, "Everyone go into the mirrors at the same time."

"Right", the other five said before they jumped into the mirrors and met in a nexus like space.

"So how do we go to another mirror", Ed asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about that", Dr. Pinch replied.

"Why not", Deets questioned before Loogie pointed and showed the copies were walking into the space.

"O'snap", Burn said as the copies walked closer.

"I didn't think they'd come here", Gato said.

"So how do we tell the difference", Ed asked before he saw Fizz using her Opti-gogs, "Well?"

"I'm trying all the settings but", Fizz said as she cycled through the modes until she found one, "Got it, Gato check and see if any setting shows them as completely sliver."

"You're right", Gato replied before the others set their Opti-gogs to the same view and took their targets. Ed took the copy of Gato, Gato took Burn's copy, Burn took Deets' copy, Deets takes Loogie's copy, Loogie took Fizz's copy, and Fizz took Ed's copy. After a few minutes, the crew found that fighting their own copy allowed the copy a power boost but when they fought a different copy, the copy seemed to weaken.

"We've got them now", Burn said before Deets formed him a bike as Ed and Loogie charged up their rides. The three circled the copies and tying them up with M-graps before Deets threw bubblegum bombs and explosive patches.

"Ladies", Deets said as she looked at the twins while the bubblegum bombs went off and trapped the copies.

"My pleasure", the twins said before they took aim and fired, causing the patches to go off and turn the clones to a silver liquid that came together to form something that looked like someone created a frankenstein using parts from each courier.

"Gross", Deets said as the creature came towards them, "Ideas?"

"I say we hit it with all our powers", Ed answered before he trapped in a field, "Burn."

"Got it", Burn responded as he punched the floor and broke up the floor, "Fizz?"

"On it", Fizz said as she used the broken rock to form a spear like object that ran though the creature. While it was hurt, Fizz saw it was healing, "Gato."

"Say no more", Gato stated as she touched the creature and used her power to stop the wound from closing, "Good thing Tsunade showed me how to use my healing power for offense."

"Now for a little roundup", Deets said as she formed a chain like worm that wrapped around the weakened creature, "Loogie?"

"Time for some thunder", Loogie laughed before a storm cloud appeared and send a lightning bolt that vaporized the monster, "We did it." Suddenly the space disappeared, but the crew didn't have time to think about it as they were all electrocuted and fell to the ground. As they tried to shrug off the pain, they saw that it was Bedlam who had attacked.

"I must say I didn't think you'd figure it out", Bedlam laughed as he knew the crew was injured and weak, "Too bad you used so much of your power." Bedlam then brought out his Slammer and walked up to Ed, "I think I'll start with you." The crew watched helplessly as Bedlam raised his weapon and closed their eyes as they couldn't watch but then heard what appeared to be two Slammers hitting. As the crew reopened their eyes, they saw Ol'skool in his new suit, powered up, and could see he had a Slammer with a yellowish orange blade that stopped Bedlam's blade from touching Ed.

"Ol'skool", the six couriers shouted as they were glad he had showed up.

"I got your present", Ol'skool laughed, "You all have good taste."

"I beg to differ", Bedlam laughed as he jumped away, "You look ridiculous in that suit."

"And you never did have good taste", Ol'skool replied as he surrounded the crew in a field, "You guy did good, but I'll take it from here."

"But Ol'skool", Ed replied as he and the others tried to get up.

"No buts", Ol'skool started as he looked at them with his Opti-gogs, "You've used almost all your power and the electricity from that attack is messing with your nervous systems so Gato couldn't heal you correctly even if she wanted to. Just stay and watch the master."

"So you do have powers", Bedlam commented before the fight began with Ol'skool moving towards Bedlam while on his board which was a hybrid of his and Ed's as the wheels could retract into the board and turn into a hover unit. Bedlam tried to shoot Ol'skool with energy bolts but Ol'skool deflected them and rammed his board in Bedlam and sent him back before he had to block a downwards strike from Ol'skool's Slammer resulting in a sword fight that lasted a few minutes, "You are powerful, but that will only make my victory all the sweater."

"Keep dreaming", Ol'skool replied as he used the dreamer, builder, and joker powers to attempt and seal Bedlam in a space pocket but Bedlam was able to break out at the cost of most of his energy.

"That was too close", Bedlam thought as he never thought Ol'skool would be able to drain him that much but then saw Ol'skool run at him as he summoned the warrior power and punched Bedlam's in the stomach and sent him crashing into the wall of the temple.

"Had enough", Ol'skool asked as he saw the crew getting up, "Guess I… look out." It was to late as a new, six armed, fiend attacked each of the couriers and cut them on the arm before it disappeared as they passed out and fell to the ground, "Bedlam."

"Toola must have sent that thing but we'll finish this later", Bedlam laughed as he vanished. Ol'skool then checked each one of the crew and found they were unconscious from everything that had happened.

"I need to get them out of here", Ol'skool thought before he contacted the Dojo, "Torch, Kitty, get control of the flyers and rides and get them back to the Dojo."

"What about them", Kitty asked.

"I'll take care of them", Ol'skool said before he looked at the crew, "Sorry but I'm going to have to borrow some of your remaining power." Ol'skool then formed an orb with his hands before an orange, blue, green, pick, purple, and turquoise beam came from Burn, Ed, Loogie, Deets, Fizz, and Gato respectively and went into the orb before Ol'skool transported them off of the planet and into the ship's med-bay.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"How you feeling", Ol'skool asked as everyone woke up. While Ol'skool found that they hadn't been poisoned, he found that the fiend had taken a fair amount of their blood, which is what had caused them to pass out.

"What happened", Ed asked before Ol'skool explained what had happen to them and how he got them back to the Dojo.

"How did you do that", Fizz asked, "The power of the Teacher?"

"No, it's an aurian skill that each of you can use after training", Ol'skool answered, "The ability allows one to use the aurian energy of those around them."

"So why haven't you taught us yet", Burn questioned.

"Because I can't risk teaching you until you learn to not be affected by angreifer energy", Ol'skool explained, "When you are ready, I'll teach you."

"The real question should be why Toola sent that fiend to get our blood", Gato pointed out, "Toola knows what happened when he tried to merge Ed's DNA with his."

"Aren't you the one who said he's a moron", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Stupidity is a dangerous thing."

"That's true", Deets replied as she saw Ol'skool was still wearing the suit, "So how is it Ol'skool?"

"You all have good taste", Ol'skool replied, "But one question, how did you know that 01 was my number in Bolt."

"I was looking threw your stuff to see what was broken when the Dojo was being repaired and I found a piece of your old suit", Ed explained, "So we figured you'd like that number on that suit."

"Were you the leader", Gato asked as she didn't know much about Bolt.

"No", Ol'skool answered, "The leader, Tai, had the number 00 but we had about 12 members. Burn's dad was 02."

"So who was 03", Loogie asked before everyone looked at him, "What ?"

"I'll give you one guess", Ol'skoo laughed.

"You've got to be kidding", Deets replied as the tone of Ol'skool's voice could only mean one person.

"Dr. Burton", Burn guess as he took the hint to.

"She was a courier", Gato asked.

"So that's how you met", Fizz stated

"Yeap", Ol'skool replied, "One of the only female couriers at the time and the only one that could go toe to toe with Burn's dad or me."

"So why'd she stop", Ed asked.

"Most of the members in Bolt went on to other things when Bolt closed after that whole procedure guide idea", Ol'skool started, "After that she started to work towards her medical degree and became a doctor. But speaking of doctors, I want all of you resting and not messing with anything until your blood levels are back to normal and I'm want the blood to return naturally so I can be sure you all have recovered." The crew said they understood and each went to their rooms to change into something more comfortable as Ol'skool looked at his new threads and recalled his younger days, "I guess I can get used to this again."

* * *

This is the 20th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	21. Act 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 21**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"What is that sound", Ed asked as he walked to Fizz's room.

"Did you hit your head this morning", Fizz asked as her and Deets talked.

"Not a good time sis", Gato added.

"Calm down", Deets replied. Deets had tried to see if Fizz was becoming more girly after Loogie had slipped about Fizz and Gato's little threat that Burn and him had better not start liking them just for their looks. Unfortunately for Deets, the twins were not in the best of moods and she knew the problem, "Alright I get it, I have no chance of getting you to act girly." Deets then left and the twins breathed a bit.

"What force in what universe made the suggestion that I was becoming more girly", Fizz asked, "It had to be more then what I said to Burn."

"It's not like anyone we know put the idea out", Gato replied as she tried to get Fizz to calm down, "Deets was just trying to be a good sister. Right now you and I need to get used to times like this." As the twins talked, Ed and Deets meet outside the room.

"What was that about", Ed asked as Deets joined him.

"You know how there's that time of the month that I tell you not to get on my bad side", Deets asked.

"Yes", Ed answered before he understood, "Not them too."

"It happens as girls get older", Deets explained, "Even a part tomboy like Gato or a tomboy like Fizz isn't immune." Just then the twins came out of the room and Ed left as he knew Fizz wanted to talk to Deets, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah", Fizz answered as she knew that she had snapped at Deets, "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened in there. I didn't mean to go hostile on you."

"It's okay", Deets laughed, "I know where it came from and I was trying to get you to be something you're not."

"Let me ask one question", Gato started, "How do you put up with it?"

"You'll find your own way", Deets answered before she saw Burn come in.

"What's up", the three girls asked.

"Ol'skool wants to have a meeting", Burn answered before they walked to the computer room and sat down.

"Good everyone's here", Ol'skool stated, "I wanted to discuss what happened during the last fight."

"You mean how Bedlam surprised us", Loogie asked.

"Not just that", Ol'skool answered, "I know what I said about not changing how you guys do things but we can't risk everyone going down to a planet's surface together."

"What about the fiends", Ed questioned, 'We're always outnumbered and we usually need everyone."

"Will you let me finish", Ol'skool asked, "I meant if we detect any strange energy readings. We can't risk all the crew until you master control over that energy's influence."

"Guess we can't argue", Deets commented as she knew he was right. While their resistance had improved to over half an hour, they still had a long way to go before reaching Ol'skool's level.

"Now that I've said that", Ol'skool said, "I want to know more about the fiends that you all have fought. I've read the data on them but I want your opinions." Fizz desided to start by bringing out holograms of each type of fiend they encountered.

"First we encountered the grunts the day Bedlam showed up and Deets got her power", Fizz started, "After them came the shooters which ambushed Ed, Loogie, and Deets on an asteroid."

"Don't remind me", Deets replied as she remembered getting hit with a spike, "I hate those things."

"Then came the Brutes on the day I got my power. Only good thing about them is that they have no brains", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "That would only make them more dangerous."

"Don't forget those fiends with the fins", Burn stated, "They don't fight well but they seem to be able to follow us no matter where we go."

"Then there's that new fiend that took our blood", Ed commented, "That one is a lot different than the others."

"The fiends aren't the main problem", Gato stated as she brought up holograms of the soldiers, "Don't forget about the clones of Mike, Kelly, Lisa, and Lala. Those things are far more dangerous than any fiend."

"Or any of Toola's new creatures", Deets added, "Like the one Gato released."

"You aren't going to let me live that down are you", Gato asked before everyone laughed and helped to lighten the mood, "But either way we do need to be careful of anything that Toola makes."

"We need to ask why Toola wanted your blood after what happened on Earth", Ol'skool commented, "Any ideas?"

"He might be trying to figure out the source of our powers", Ed suggested.

"Or use our DNAs to boost the power of his creatures", Fizz added, "He could have found a way to avoid what happened on Earth."

"Or something that can hunt us by DNA", Burn stated, "Something build just to mash us."

"It could be that Toola was weaken more by Bedlam and wants our powers in hopes of matching him in a battle", Gato suggested.

"But Toola and Bedlam went toe to toe", Deets pointed out, "I wonder if Toola is trying to have some insurance in case the worst happens. May the evil was tick about them losing that base."

"Maybe he wants clones of us", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "That way he could try to replace one of us and get access to the ship." The crew thought about what Loogie and Dr. Pinch said as their little jokes or silly guesses had more than once proven to be right.

* * *

_Part 2: Anhreif,_

"I see the new Nemesis tyrant is operating well", the evil commented as it watched the creature, tyrant unit 2, hold its own against the clone soldiers and the fiends.

"After Gato destroyed the first tyrant I discovered a genetic flaw in its design that caused the creature to turn into that liquid like form", Toola replied, "After the changes, this was the result and for the better. This one is far superior to unit one."

"Just another dumb beast", Bedlam sighed before he saw Toola press a button and watched as two crates fell next to the tyrant. The tyrant then opened the containers and assembled a modified Anhreifer battle rifle and a beam cannon which it attached to its back until needed.

"As you can see, unit 2 has much higher intelligence than any of the soliders or fiends with the exception of the fiends that have been programmed for ship operations", Toola started, "To backup its physical strength, I brought a Anhreife battle rifle up to modern standards and created that beam cannon for shooting down the Dojo's flyers." The three then watched as the creature used the rifle and cannon to destroy the remaining targets before Toola send a command for it to drop the weapons and return to its chamber, "Well?"

"Very impressive Toola", the evil commented, "By far your best work."

"This is good but I still have that question you refuse to answer", Bedlam started, "Why did you send that six armed fiend to get the blood of those brats?"

"Fine if it will shut you up", Toola growled before he uncovered another two pods that had something that looked human. Toola then brought the two beings out of the pods, one boy and one girl. The boy had light brown skin, dark gray hair, and eyes that appeared to be a mix between orange, green, and blue while the girl had fair white skin, brown hair, and green eyes, "Say hello to Hybrid and Chimera. The boy is Hybrid and the girl is Chimera."

"So you made two beings from their DNA", Bedlam joked before Toola had the two show that they could take the appearance of the Dojo crew, "You used the Ed, Burn, and Loogie's DNA to from the boy and Deets, Gato, and Fizz's DNA to form the girl?"

"That's right", Toola answered, "They also have the powers and skills of each of the Dojo used to form them thanks to something called genetic memory. Of course Chimera's not as complex since Fizz and Ami are twins though it was hard to get the different genetic memories of the two which was needed since Fizz and Ami have their own skills. Suddenly the two changed into fiends as Toola continued to show what they could do, "As a bonus, I also used the soldier's and fiend's DNAs so they could have their forms, powers, and skills."

"So Hybrid has the DNAs of Burn, Ed, Loogie, the fiends, and Mike's soldier form while Chimera has the DNAs of Deets, Fizz, Gato, the fiends, as well as the soldier forms of Lisa, Kelly, and Lala", Bedlam questioned, "How'd you get past the problem of so many DNAs being together?"

"I found a way thanks to some research I found on one of the planets I attacked. That's how I found out about genetic memory", Toola admitted, "I didn't want such work to go to waste. Only down sides were that they need their own unique DNA and that they have their own personalities."

"You gave them with that much power and the ability to think for themselves", the evil asked as it wasn't sure if it liked the idea.

"Nothing to worry about", Toola assured them, "They can only use a power in a certain form. For example, if Chimera uses Deets form she can only use Deets' power but no other and their own forms only have a degree of the powers that Bedlam and me have. In any case, they can get like any teenager but won't cause us trouble since I put in a suggestion to not attack us." The two then opened their eyes and took in their first memories.

"Who woke me up", Hybird and Chimera asked before Toola gave them their suits and began to test them.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo: a few days later,_

"Anything", Fizz asked as the crew was in the flyer bay working on their own advanced flyer. During the meeting, the crew had decided since Bedlam's ship was a big problem that they should build something with the maneuverability of a flyer but with a lot more firepower than any of the flyers they had. As luck would have it, the twins had been working on plans for such a ship and showed them to the rest of the Dojo how thought that the design would work.

"So far everything's working", Deets answered. Deets and Ol'skool were working on the cockpit systems and wiring, Gato was working on the weapons, and Fizz was working on the engines while the boys worked on the outer hull.

"If it weren't for Bedlam's ship, I'd say this thing is too armed", Ol'skool commented.

"What", the twins asked in unison as they both heard him, "It's only armed with four beam cannons, four missile launchers, two countermeasure device launchers, and a high energy force field."

"Only", Burn questioned.

"More like overkill", Ed replied.

"I have to agree with them", Loogie added. The sudden concern from the five of them was because the twin's blueprints did not show how armed the new flyer would be.

"You won't be agreeing with them when we're in a firefight", Gato responded as she defended the design.

"Don't forget that the weapons retract", Fizz added, "And the missile launchers can be removed."

"Fine you win", the five said as they saw a mischievous smile appear on the twins faces, "What?"

"Nothing", the twins laughed as they got back to work. A few days later the new flyer, Defender, was ready for its first flight.

"All systems are in the green", Kitty informed the crew.

"So who's going to test it", Torch asked.

"We're going to draw straws so it can be fair. The two with the longest straws will fly but I'll stay here while the other four follow in the flyers just in case of trouble", Ol'skool answered before he brought the straws out and had everyone draw. In the end, it was Deets and Ed who got the longest straws mush to everyone's surprise.

"Talk about lucky", Fizz laughed as she attached a device to Ed and Deets' arms, "These are one use teleportation bands. That way if something goes wrong, we can get you out of there."

"Right", Ed and Deets replied before the crew powered up and paired off. Ed and Deets went into the Defender while Burn and Fizz went in one flyer and Loogie and Gato went into another. Soon the three ships left the safety of the Dojo and started test runs.

"So far so good", Gato stated as she watched the Defender with the flyer's scanners while Loogie piloted, "Fizz?"

"I'm reading the same thing", Fizz answered as the twins talked from ship to ship while Burn piloted the flyer they were in, "No atmospheric leakage, power levels are good, and barely leaving a ion trail that anyone could follow. Deets, Ed, give go on test how it performs in maneuvering."

"Got ya", Deets said as she took the controls, "My turn."

"You got it", Ed replied before Deets performed some maneuvering.

"Its response time is incredible", Deets commented, "It's almost like it's reading my mind." Deets then performed rolls and turns as the flyers watched.

"Let's just hope it does that well in a planet's atmosphere", Fizz commented as she watched and thought, "And I thought Ed would be the showoff."

"It should with the improved friction-eliminator I installed", Gato replied as she decided what the next test would be, "Show me some fireworks."

"What fireworks", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "She means the weapons."

"You both can't wait can you", Burn questioned as he saw the smile on Fizz's face.

"No we can't", the twins said as they saw the targets, a group of asteroids.

"Weapons ready", Ed stated before the targeting system locked onto the space rocks, "Fire." The crews of the flyers watched as beams and missiles left the Defender's hull and flew to their targets. After a huge explosion, all that was left of the asteroids was a group of tiny rocks.

"That went well", Fizz commented, "And no signs of overheating."

"Looks like the missiles' systems preformed well to", Gato added, "All that's left is atmospheric testing and testing its warp drive."

"Then here we go", Ed and Deets responded as he powered up the warp engines and shot of at the speed of light.

"Did they even put in coordinates", Ol'skool asked as he watched from the Dojo's cockpit.

"Isn't that dangerous", Loogie asked as he saw the look on Gato's face.

"Of course it is", Gato answered, "He could end up inside a star or a black hole if he doesn't know where he's going."

"Tell me you can track them", Burn said.

"Thanks to the beacon", Fizz replied, "They're inside the solar system that we were going to check out."

"Ol'skool we'll go ahead and meet with them", Burn informed the Dojo leader as Loogie and him charged up the warp drives on their flyers.

"Alright but be careful", Ol'skool ordered before he saw the flyers go to faster than light speeds, "Kitty, Torch, let's go."

"Right", the two holograms responded before the Dojo went to warp and caught up to the flyers and the Defender. Ol'skool, Torch, and Kitty listened as they crew went at Ed.

"Are you crazy", Burn shouted.

"You could have gotten yourselves killed", Gato added.

"But we", Deets and Ed tried to defend themselves.

"No buts", Loogie interrupted followed by Dr. Pinch, "There's no telling what could have happened."

"You both were lucky that nothing bad happened", Fizz finished, "If something had gone wrong, there would have been little we could have done."

"Ol'skool", Ed and Deets called out hoping he would take their side.

"Sorry but they're right", Ol'skool stated before he noticed the scanners, "Guys, focus your scanners on the nearest planet and tell me if you pick up any readings."

"I am", Fizz replied, "Nothing special but the power levels are high."

"Then why am I not picking up any life readings", Gato asked, "Ol'skool I think we should check it out."

"We're already in the flyers and there are no signs of angreifer energy", Fizz added.

"It would allow us to test the Defender in the air", Ed stated.

"Alright, go on ahead and be careful", Ol'skool said before the four craft went into orbit and the two flyers and the Defender started to descend.

* * *

_Part 4: Planet's surface,_

"How's the ship holding", Fizz asked as the three craft started to land.

"This is amazing", Ed started.

"Way smoother than the flyers", Deets added before the crew landed and met up.

"So where now", Burn questioned.

"We could check out that city", Gato suggested, "But I'm still not detecting any life forms."

"Maybe we can't detect them", Loogie suggested. The crew agreed that the problem could be a different kind of life form and rode into the city to look around but found the place empty, "This place is a ghost town."

"Maybe the place was abandoned", Deets pointed out.

"I don't think so Deets", Fizz replied, "This place's tech seems to be on par with Progress City and the buildings are still in good condition."

"Guys", Gato called out as she looked in an alley way. The crew saw the dead body of a fiend next to a goo like substance than was covered by some clothes and a blaster like weapon that beside it.

"Bedlam", Ed guess as Gato took a sample of the goo.

"Guess again", Gato said as the results came on the screen. Everyone could hear the hateful tone in her voice and knew who she meant, "This was a person but, but…"

"But what", Fizz asked.

"This is the result of Toola's DNA breakdown weapon", Gato answered as she thought about her past on what happened on the world where they found Ol'skool, "This goo is genetic material that broke apart."

"Ol'skool come in", Ed said as he contacted the Dojo.

"I'm here what's wrong", Ol'skool replied before Gato told him what she had discovered, "Caretaker told me that three species that could have posed a threat to the evil were wiped out. Check the place out but be careful, just because the people are dead doesn't mean the place is safe."

"Right", the crew replied before they broke off. Gato and Loogie tried to find the hospital, Deets and Ed went to the center building that appeared to be the city hall, and Burn and Fizz checked out what appeared to be the military base.

Ed and Deets:

"I hope this is the right place", Ed commented as they entered the building.

"With all the dead fiends and goo we've seen, it's a safe bet this was an important building", Deets replied. As the two looked around, they found the building had a council chamber and a liberty that was computerized, "Good thing Gato and Fizz gave me this scanner with a decoder."

"In that case, let's find the main computer and see if we can discover what happened here", Ed suggested before they plugged the scanner in and let the program work, "Looks like these people, the Layon, wanted the Aurians to mind their own business and set up a field to keep them out."

"And Toola took advantage of that so the Aurians had no clue what was happening until it was too late", Deets said as they read the information until they found what appeared to be a recording, "What's this?"

Burn and Fizz:

"Someone emptied this place", Burn commented as they entered the armory. While some weapons were left, most were gone.

"Let me link with their computer", Fizz said before she did so and looked at the Layon's weapons tech and information, "According to this, they were fighting the fiends for weeks and had pushed them off the planet more than once."

"I thought their tech was on Earth's level", Burn replied.

"Not their weapons", Fizz responded as she looked at the empty shelves and then at the weapons schematics, "Talk about firepower but according to this a lot of weapons should still be here."

"That could only mean two things", Burn started, "Either the people had to rush because the fiend surprised them or the fiends helped themselves to the place."

"I doubt it", Fizz replied, "We've never seen the fiends use high-tech weapons, other than Bedlam's ship, and the fact that some of the weapons are here makes me doubt them being the ones that ransacked the place." Suddenly Fizz and Burn's watches went off and saw Ed and Deets' faces on the holo-screen, "What's up?"

Gato and Loogie:

"I think I'm gonna be sick", Gato said as Loogie and her entered the hospital. Just as Gato had feared, the floor was covered in the goo that they had found more and more of as they had walked to the building

"Looks like they were trying to get here hoping to find a cure", Dr. Pinch said followed by Loogie, "Also looks like the fiends tried to break in to."

"With all those weapons we saw outside I guess your right", Gato replied as she walked further in trying not to step in the goo, "Help me find the medical computer."

"You going to be okay", Loogie asked.

"I just want to find out what happened and get out of here", Gato answered before they found what they were looking for. Gato then ran her decoding program and brought up the medical data before she heard her watch go off, "Hello?"

"Find anything", Ol'skool asked.

"I just got access to their computer network so I'll send a copy of the data to the Dojo", Gato answered before she did so, "Looks like Toola tried to use the fiends to do the job but after that failed he used his DNA weapon. These people tried to find a cure but they never got close."

"Hey Ed's calling", Loogie informed her as his watch went off, "Find anything?"

"We just contacted Burn and Fizz. We found a recording that you need to see", Ed explained, "Meet us here as soon as you are done."

"We'll be there as there as soon as I copy their medical information", Gato responded as she put the data onto a data cube, "Looks like Toola had a look as well. Let's go Loogie."

"Right", Loogie replied before they left the horror behind them. As they walked, Loogie noticed Gato's angry face as she looked at the ground and put an arm around her, "Come here." Gato didn't say anything as she rested against him and wondered what Ed and Deets found.

Ed and Deets:

"Did you call Gato and Loogie", Burn asked as Fizz and him meet up with Ed and Deets.

"They should have been here by now", Deets answered before she saw them, "What happened?"

"Gato needed a little fresh air", Loogie answered.

"Sorry about that", Gato replied.

"So what did you two find", Fizz asked.

"We found the complete record of what happened", Ed answered as he activated the hologram in the center of the building.

"The decoder allowed us to translate everything into english", Deets added before the hologram started.

"If anyone is watching this recording, it means that the worst has happened", the hologram started, "I can only hope that anyone seeing this can prevent the tragedy that had befallen us from happening again. It all started cycles ago with the appearance of creatures that we discovered to be fiends, the creatures the Aurians caused the come into existence. At first, our forces were very successful in repelling them and cause heavy damage to their forces; however, as time passed, new types of fiends appeared along with three types of layonoid creatures and well as a four legged creature which caused our success rate to decrease. As the battles increased, we discovered a way to completely destroy a fiend and the other creatures that resulted in them turning to dust. After a major victory, we thought we had beaten them once and for all but suddenly a plague appeared that we had never seen before. It seems to work by causing the gene chains of a person to break down. At first, people suffered pain, tremors, and weakened muscles, but, but after several days, the victims, they, they turned into a slime like substance screaming in pain as their bodies liquefied."

"Toola you devil", Gato growled loud enough for everyone to hear her so Ed paused the recording.

"Gato calm down", Ol'skool said as he had been listening.

"Toola had no right to do this", Gato shouted as she hit the closest table before she thought about how she let him go all those months ago, "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"You better not be blaming yourself", Fizz threatened as if to say she would beat the sense into her twin if she had to.

"You're not to blame for this", Ol'skool stated, "It's going to do no good getting upset right now. Take a deep breath and relax." Ol'skool stopped and waited until he knew she had composed herself, "Listen Gato, there's no way you could have known this was going to happen. In the end Toola is the one to blame."

"I know", Gato said, "It's just all those people dying that way."

"Toola is not going to get away with this", Ed replied.

"You can count on that", Burn responded.

"Shouldn't we finish the hologram", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Give Gato a sec."

"Thanks but I'll take a sec when we get out of here", Gato replied as she turned to Ed and Deets, "Let's finish this."

"Right", Deets said before the recording continued.

"We have attempted to find a way to cure the people infected but we have had no progress", the hologram continued, "This and renewed attacks by the fiends have caused almost 60 percent of our planets habitants to die. I can only guess that by the time this recording is played our species will be gone. As such, in the traditions of our people, I give anyone who finds this our knowledge. All we can ask for in return are two things; one, if the fiends are still a threat, destroy this planet and two, use our knowledge to prevent this from happening again. You will find a chamber in the center of the underground level that will activate this planet's implosion device. Thank you and good luck." As the hologram disappeared, the crew looked at each other in silence.

"So what do we do", Ed asked, "Deets and me copied all the information in the library."

"We got the data at the base", Fizz added.

"And the hospital", Loogie also added.

"Do we use that device", Burn questioned.

"Do we have the right to make that decision", Deets replied, "Ol'skool?"

"Normally I would say no right away", Ol'skool admitted as he thought about the whole thing, "Gato?"

"We don't have the right", Gato responded, "But it was their dying wish and we should honor that." Gato then took a moment to collect her thoughts, "I say we do it but I want to at least give them some sort of funeral. I know we can't bury them but they deserve to be honored for fighting against a devil like Toola."

"She's right", Ed replied.

"They did give us their legacy so freely", Fizz pointed out.

"It's only fair that we give them the dignity they deserve", Burn added.

"But we don't know how to", Loogie pointed out followed by Dr. Pinch, "We should use their traditions."

"I'll look it up", Deets replied as everyone agreed.

"I'll be down", Ol'skool informed them before he powered up and went down in a flyer. The Dojo crew met in the cemetery for the funeral. Fortunately, Deets had found a tradition the Layon had in the case massive numbers of people had died and couldn't be identified. After the ceremony, the crew activated the implosion device before leaving the planet. The Dojo then bore witness as the planet collapsed onto itself and, in one final act of respect, fired the Dojo's weapons to give a type of 21-gun salute.

"Wait a second", Kitty stated as she saw the planet reform, "The planet's starting over. That device destroyed the old planet but created a new one. I'm already detecting simple life forms and plants."

"Water, air, land", Torch added, "That place is already habitable." The crew said nothing as they watched the marvel before them and wondered what the future had in store for the new world that had been born from the death of an old one.

* * *

_Part 5: Anhreif,_

"They're going well", Toola thought as he watched Hybrid and Chimera test their abilities against the fiends and soldiers.

"So those suits you gave them are connected to them", Bedlam asked as he saw that when either Hybrid or Chimera changed into one of the Dojo, their suit also changed to look like what that person wore.

"That was another reason I had to get Fizz's and Ami's different genetic memories", Toola explained, "You see I found the suits on the Layon home world and they use a symbiotic system similar to the Neo- Dermis. The suits' memories contain the details of each those brats' uniforms so all the suit has to do is read Hybrid and Chimera current DNA and change shape." Toola then stopped for a moment as he watched them finish up and come out of the test room, "Impressive."

"How much longer are you going to test us", Hybrid asked, "That was boring."

"How can we test our skills when you have us fight such pathetic creatures", Chimera questioned, "I want a real challenge and what about gear; we need to make our own weapons or at least get some of the Dojo's."

"I gave you those Slammers and M-grabs among other weapons", Bedlam pointed out.

"So", the two 'teenagers' asked.

"I want my own blasters", Chimera stated as she held her weapons, "Not these ugly Anhreifer pistols."

"And I want a ride with some speed to it", Hybrid added.

"You ungrateful brats", Toola shouted as he was about to slap them but didn't as he didn't want them to get the idea that they had some kind of power over him, "Fine, you'll get what you want but when I say so." Toola then had them return to their pods and sleep.

"This better not come back to strike us", Bedlam started as he saw that Hybrid and Chimera were, in his opinion, more like the Dojo then he cared for, "Even you and me would have trouble if they turned against us."

"I told you they can't", Toola reminded him before he read through the data of the fight, "Maybe I should have tyrant test them."

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo,_

"That should do it", Ol'skool said to himself as he finish his log in his computer. Suddenly he heard footsteps, "I thought they were asleep." Ol'skool then looked and saw Gato, "Hey."

"I hope I'm not interrupting", Gato said.

"Couldn't sleep", Ol'skool asked.

"It's not just that", Gato started, "I was rude on the communicator when you told me to calm down and I wanted to apologize."

"You weren't rude", Ol'skool replied to let her he wasn't mad at her, "You want to talk about it?"

"If you don't mind", Gato answered before she sat down at the other end of the table.

"If had to do this with everyone", Ol'skool pointed out, "So what's up?"

"It's about what happened to those people", Gato started, "I've been trying to sleep for the last four hours but I keep having nightmares where I either see them liquefying, or the people we met on Konohagakure, or seeing myself liquefy as I'm looking in a mirror."

"You know why this is happening right", Ol'skool asked even though he knew she didn't. Gato shook her head, "It's from the idea that you're to blame for what happened. It's guilt that you shouldn't have. It's true you let him live but no one could have guessed he would do something so evil. It shows you're a far better person than he can ever be."

"I guess you're right", Gato replied as she took a moment to take in Ol'skool's words before they talked some more, "Thanks."

"I'm here if you need me and don't be afraid to ask me anything. You're just as important to me as any of the others", Ol'skool reminded her, "Now try to go back to sleep. I think you'll find it to be much easier."

"I will", Gato said as she left and, to her surprise, passed Ed, "Hey."

"Hey", Ed responded before he went into Ol'skool's area.

"I was wondering when you'd come by", Ol'skool joked as the two had been talking when the others weren't around.

"Is she okay", Ed asked as he saw the tired look on Gato's face.

"She'll be fine", Ol'skool answered, "So what up?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you since you showed so that hologram with how we were chosen", Ed started before he asked his question.

"I knew you would one day ask me that", Ol'skool replied as he knew he couldn't keep the truth from Ed any longer.

* * *

This is the 21st part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	22. Act 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 22**

_Part 1: __Anhreif,_

"Are you sure you got it right", Hybrid asked as he tried some of the gear Chimera created using her skills from Fizz and Gato.

"Yes I'm sure", Chimera answered, "I watched the recordings of the Dojo battling and figured out how most of their gear works." Toola had been a bit slow in giving them better gear so Chimera decided to make some using the recordings they had of the Dojo's gear in action.

"If this explodes", Hybrid started, "I'm going to kill you myself."

"Is little Hybrid scared? That's so cute", Chimera joked before she put on a serious face. "I've already tested the jet pack, hover boots, and blasters and they worked perfectly so quit being a baby and trust me."

"Fine", Hybrid replied before he changed to Burn, got on the bike, and went through the course, "Okay I take everything back."

"Good", Chimera stated as she put the data into the suits, "Now all we need to do is grab some Aurian gear and we'll be set. The only Aurian tool we have are the Opti-gogs."

"Hello kiddies", Toola called out as he noticed the gear, "What is this?"

"You took too long", the two responded, "So we made our own gear."

"Arrogant brats", Toola thought before he brought tyrant up, "You've been bad so this is your punishment." Suddenly the two 'teenagers' and the tyrant were transported to the test room.

"You call this punishment", Hybird asked as he knew Toola had to be joking.

"You just gave us a challenge like we asked for", Chimera added as she turned to look like Gato and drew her blasters, "I say that's a reward."

"Show them no mercy", Toola laughed before he watched the fight and wonder who would win.

* * *

_Part 2: __Somewhere in space,_

"So they found the Layon home world", the Peacemaker asked.

"They were going to check the system but after testing their new vessel they discovered it sooner than expected", the Caretaker answered, "As we feared, the Layon were completely wiped out."

"We should send a team to that world", the Judge suggested before it saw the look on the Historian's face, "Is there a problem?"

"The Layon had created a implosion device and in their message asked for the device to be activated and the Dojo did so", the Historian explained, "Because of that the planet was destroyed and reformed into a new planet. The only remains are the information that Toola and the chosen ones have."

"So they carried out the Layon's dying wish", the Watcher questioned, "I can't blame them for that."

"I see", the Judge said, "Anything else?" The council looked at each other and saw there was nothing before they parted.

* * *

_Part 3: __Dojo,_

"Queen to Knight 7", Burn called out. Nothing major had happened since Layon so the crew decided to play a game of jump chess boys verses girls.

"Good thing they made a variant of jump chess that can be played three on three", Fizz noted, "Pawn to Rook 9."

"Knight to Bishop 2", Ed replied, "Just remember the losers have to do the cleaning."

"Oh we remember", Deets laughed, "Rook to Queen 3."

"I'll save us", Loogie proclaimed, "Bishop to Pawn 6."

"Sorry Loogie but you just helped us", Gato stated, "Knight to Rook 5."

"Checkmate", the three girls said.

"What", the boys asked before they saw they lost, "Snap."

"No fair", Dr. Pinch said, "You had Fizz and Gato."

"I can't help I've got the best two sisters anyone could ask for", Deets replied as she put her arms around them and they smiled.

"Let's get to work", Burn sighed before the boys started to clean the inside of the ship while the girls went to the hot spring.

"I love it when we win", Deets joked as Fizz sat down.

"The cleaning was their idea", Fizz added, "And they wanted to see if they could beat us and lost."

"Just be glad I noticed Loogie's mistake", Gato replied, "I almost missed it and if I had we would be cleaning right now." The girls then relaxed and talked about this and that until they got out and watched a few vids until time for dinner.

"Who's hungry", Ol'skool asked as he joined them and they each had a bowl of ramen, "So is everything done."

"Yes", the boys answered. After dinner, Ol'skool had the crew work on their resistance to the Anhreifer energy. Ol'skool didn't say anything as he activated the orb and started the timer.

"Come on", Ol'skool thought as they reached the 30 minute mark, "You all are adapting faster than I did. I know you can do it." Suddenly noticed a change in Ed's breathing and stopped the exercise, "What's wrong?"

"A vision", Deets asked.

"Yeah", Ed answered, "I saw two people with Bedlam and it looked like they were in the Dojo."

"I do not like the sound of that", Burn commented.

"Could he get in", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "He can teleport remember?"

"Not unless he disables our shields", Fizz replied.

"Kitty, Torch check for any signs of Bedlam's ship", Gato instructed.

"There's no signs of any ships near us", Kitty informed the crew.

"And no signs of Anhreifer energy either", Torch added.

"Go on and drop out of wrap", Ol'skool ordered before the crew felt the ship shake violently, "What was that?"

"I have no idea", Torch answered, "But for some reason we can't get the ship to move in any direction."

"We're stuck", the crew asked.

"Yes", Kitty replied, "But I can't find the source of the problem."

"I'm going to the engine room", Fizz said before she left.

"I'll go with you", Gato responded before the twins left and tried to find the force that was keeping them in place.

* * *

_Part 4: __Anhreif,_

"I don't believe this", Toola admitted to himself as Hybrid and Chimera battle the tyrant and saw they were winning.

"This thing is tough", Hybrid confessed as it was giving him a run for his money.

"We did ask for it", Chimera pointed out as she fired at the beast. Suddenly Toola send down the tyrant's rifle and beam cannon.

"Let's see them counter that", Toola said as he watched the creature pick up the weapons. However as the tyrant turned to aim, it was met by Chimera who had turned into her Lala soldier form.

"Oh on you don't", Chimera thought as she sank her teeth into the rifle and ripped it from the tyrant's hand before she destroyed it. The beast, stunned by Chimera's actions, went for its beam cannon and aimed at her before it noticed Hybrid had turned to Mike's soldier form and had his sword out.

"Let's see how tough your skin is", Mike thought before he sliced off the arm that was holding the beam cannon. The tyrant didn't have time to react as Hybrid turned to Burn and, using the warrior power, caught the cannon and fired into the its chest at point blank range.

"What", Toola screamed as he saw the tyrant fly backwards and land with a almost perfect circle shaped hole in its body, "After all the soldiers and fiends it killed, it was defeated by them and by its own gun."

"Remarkable", the evil commented. Toola was surprised as he didn't know the evil had entered the lab, "These two will serve my purposes well."

"They shouldn't have beaten it so easily", Toola replied as the two came out of the test area.

"Tell me", the evil started as it felt Hybrid and Chimera deserved to torment Toola a bit, "What was that creature's weakness that you used to beat it?"

"It was so focused on getting its guns it allowed us to hurt it', Hybrid answered.

"Next time you have a creature cheat or go to get a weapon", Chimera stated, "Have it do so intelligently. Fizz or Gato could have taken that freak down during the time it was getting those weapons." Toola did nothing as he knew the evil had set him up.

"Remember that when you make a mistake", Toola stated as he left, trying to act like he was teaching them a lesson.

"Sore loser", the two said.

"You have done well", the evil said, "As a reward, I have a mission for you."

"Tell me we get to take the Dojo on", Hybrid pleaded.

"Perhaps", the evil answered, "Bedlam is planning an attack on them and plans to board their ship. It is likely he will fail. As such, I want you to be ready to test them."

"Can we raid their gear shop", Chimera asked.

"I have no wish to destroy the Dojo yet', the evil answered as it had plans that even Toola and Bedlam didn't know about as he knew the darkness that existed in both men, "As long as you do not kill them you may do what you want. However, neither Bedlam nor Toola must know that I sent you on this mission for such a reason.

"No prop", the two said before the evil disappeared.

"At least he gives us some respect", Hybrid commented.

"Tell me about it", Chimera replied, "We better get ready."

* * *

_Part 5: __Dojo,_

"We're what", Burn asked as he wasn't sure he heard the twins right.

"We're stuck between two black holes", Fizz said again, "The gravity of the two is keeping us in place."

"But you said a black hole would rip the ship apart", Loogie replied as he looked to Gato.

"The ship's tougher than I thought", Gato replied, "Of course that's good because we don't have a time limit on how to find a way out; that is as long as both black holes have equal pull on the ship."

"How come we didn't detect them", Deets questioned.

"Black holes are incredibly hard to detect", Fizz explained, "The only real ways to detect them is see matter going into them or to detect gravity distortions and there were no signs of either."

"We had to boost the sensors' power to even find they were there", Gato added.

"But why didn't we feel it until I had Kitty and Torch to drop out of warp", Ol'skool asked.

"Random chance", Gato replied, "Those black holes are an equal distance from us and we just happened to be at the edge of their gravity domains."

"If we had hadn't dropped out of warp we would have passed by without knowing they were even here", Fizz added, "But as we said, we had no way to tell."

"So how do we get out of here", Ed asked, "Can't we just go to warp?"

"We could", Fizz answered, "But we might rip the ship in half if we do." Fizz then thought for a moment as she and Gato thought of what they could do, "We could try to calibrate the shields to produce a field that would counter the effects of the gravity."

"Only problem would be the power requirements", Gato added as she had thought about the same option.

"How much power would we need", Ol'skool asked as he knew that the twin's plan was their only chance for now.

"We would need to shut off most of the systems to set up the field and still have the power to go to warp", Gato answered.

"There's nothing else we can do", Deets questioned.

"Gato and me can look but I doubt there's many other options", Fizz replied before the twins left .

"What should we do", Burn asked as he didn't want to just sat and do nothing.

"Any more visions Ed", Ol'skool questioned before Ed shook his head no, "I see, I still want you four to make sure we're ready if Bedlam does pay us a visit.

"Right", the four replied before they each checked a part of the Dojo while the twins tried to plot their escape.

* * *

_Part 6: __Bedlam's ship,_

"We're here", Hybrid said after the evil had transported Chimera and him onto Bedlam's warship.

"Now just to stay out of sight", Chimera stated as the evil had told them to do not let Bedlam know they were there until needed. However, a fiend came around the corner and spotted them.

"How", the fiend started to say as Chimera covered its mouth.

"Quite", Chimera ordered, "The evil send us here."

"And he doesn't want Bedlam to know unless necessary", Hybrid added as if Chimera and him were playing good cop bad cop, "So keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

"Got it", Chimera asked as she uncovered the fiend's mouth.

"If that is the evil's command then it shall be done", the fiend responded, "There's an empty area at the end of this hallway but I don't know how long Bedlam will not know of your presents."

"We know", Chimera responded, "But thank you all the same. Return to your post."

"Yes my lady", the fiend stated before it left.

"Yes my lady", Hybrid questioned after Chimera and him were alone again, "Not your ordinary fiend."

"At least it had manners", Chimera commented, "But don't forget that these fiends aren't the dumb beasts like the ones used for fighting. They have brains and muscles." Chimera then looked to the door that the fiend pointed out, "Let's just get out of sight and wait to see if Bedlam messes up." As they went into the room, the fiend that ran into them returned to the bridge.

"Anything", Bedlam asked as he spotted the fiend he had sent to check out the power increase they had detected.

"Nothing my lord", the fiend lied. While it feared Bedlam, it feared the evil even more and knew the evil's command was absolute, "There must be a problem with the internal scanners."

"Check on them", Bedlam ordered before another fiend called out to him, "What is it?"

"Our scanners are detecting an Aurian vessel", the fiend reported, "It's the Dojo but they're not moving."

"I thought there were no star systems in this area", Bedlam stated.

"There are none my lord but they are not moving from their position", the fiend replied.

"If they're not moving that could mean their engines have failed", Bedlam suggested as he looked at the fiends, "Set a course and prepare a boarding party."

"Yes my lord", the fiends replied as they did as told and prepared for battle.

* * *

_Part 7: __Dojo,_

"All set", Fizz informed the crew as Gato and her made the last adjustments to the shields and engines.

"We're all set", Ol'skool replied as Ed was at the controls while Deets, Burn, and Loogie made sure all areas were sealed.

"We've transferred power from all systems, except life support and doors, to the shields and wrap drive", Kitty stated.

"But we've only got one shot at this", Torch added.

"Can we get this over with", Deets asked.

"I agree", Burn stated, "I don't like being here in the open."

"You worry too much", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "What are the chances of Bedlam or Toola showing up?"

"More than I care to think about", Ed answered.

"Keep your chi focused and worry about Bedlam latter", Ol'skool ordered, "On your mark."

"Now", the twins said in unison before the shield covered the ship and the wrap engines came back to life.

"Here we go", Ed shouted as he felt the ship move and watched the ship enter warp. After a few seconds, the engines shut off, "Are we clear?"

"We're clear", Gato answered, "Burn, Deets, Loogie you can open the areas again.

"Right", the three said as they opened the doors.

"Ol'skool, we're clear but the systems need to recharge", Fizz informed him.

"We'll wait here", Ol'skool replied.

"Not a good idea dude", Torch said as Kitty and him picked up a real familiar signal.

"We just detected Bedlam's ship and they're heading right for us", Kitty explained, "And we don't have enough power for weapons or shields."

"You have got to be kidding me", Ed commented as he got out of the pilot's seat.

"I wish", Ol'skool responded as he contacted the others, "Everyone power up." Ed then saw Bedlam's ship go over them before the crew felt the ship rock, "Torch where are they?"

"They've trying to come through the living room since it's in the center of the ship", Torch answered, "I give them three minutes until they break in."

"There also appears to be a group trying to enter the armory", Kitty added as she revered to where the gear was kept.

"Kitty and Torch will work on getting the systems running again", Ol'skool started, "Deets, Fizz, Gato, you three head to the gear room and keep them from taking anything; and be ready to bring us gear if we need it. Burn, Loogie, met Ed and me in the living room. Everyone remember that Bedlam must want the ship intact if he's boarding and be careful with your powers." The couriers said nothing as they went to their areas and just in time as the fiends started to come in.

Gear Room:

"Looks like we got here just in time", Fizz commented as the girls took positions and let the fiends come to them. The twins brought their blasters to bare and started to pick off the fiends as they came while Deets used a Slammer to hold back any fiends that got close to the twins.

"Can you both shoot faster", Deets asked as she knocked a couple of fiends away.

"We have to be careful or we might set something off", Gato explained, "If we had more room, I'd attack them with my Slammer."

"I have an idea", Deets said before she used her power to cover the areas in front of the girls that had anything that might explode with a glass like material, "That should cover the gear so blast way."

"In that case, I say it's time for the big guns", Fizz replied.

"The beam gatling guns we were working on", Gato asked before Fizz threw her one and the twins took aim, "This should be good." The twins then opened up on their attacked and the fiends walked right into hundreds of beam shots that mowed them down, "I just hope the guys are have as much luck as we are."

Living Room:

"This is wacked", Burn commented as he and the guys tried to keep the fiends in the living room. Burn was making good use of his power and send the fiends flying back were they came from.

"It could be worse", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Don't even say it."

"Please", Ol'skool replied as he agreed with Dr. Pinch, "Loogie, use your power and make it to where only we can leave the room."

"Your wish is my command", Loogie responded before he put the joker power to work and set up a field around all the exits.

"How does that help", Ed asked as he stunned the fiends with his field and destroyed them with his Slammer.

"We might not be able to hold here and we need to try and keep them contained if we have to retreat", Ol'skool explained before he used the builder power to form a bomb and threw it into the hole the fiends had made. The bomb went off but much to the boys' surprise didn't do any damage to the ship, "Did you three think I would do something like that unless I was sure we'd be safe?"

"Yeah we should have known", Ed started to say before he saw a shadow come out of the smoke, "Bedlam."

"I see you got rid of all the fiends I sent", Bedlam stated before he brought out his Slammer, "If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself."

Gear Room:

"Why'd you stop", Deets asked as she saw the twins were no longer firing.

"Out of ammo", the twins answered as they gatling guns' energy supplies ran out. Just then a fiend jumped onto Deets and cut a gash into her arm.

"Get off of her", Gato shouted as she brought out her Slammer, impaled the fiend, and knocked it away before she sat next to Deets, "Hold still." Gato hands then glowed before the wound closed.

"I have an idea", Fizz stated before she used her power to put together a bomb like the one Ol'skool had used, without her knowing, and threw it into the tunnel. The bomb went off and silence came to the room, "That should do it. Now let's get that hole plugged up and go help the others."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt your plans", a voice called out before the girls turned around and saw a girl in a gray suit.

"Who are you", the Deeds asked.

"Chimera", the girl answered before she saw Gato draw her blasters and fired, causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

"That should take care of her", Gato commented before the smoke cleared and the girls were given a shock as the girl now looked like Gato, suit and all, and had her blasters drawn.

"What are you", Fizz questioned before they saw Chimera change shape to look like Deets.

Living Room:

"No", Bedlam screamed in his head as he crashed into the wall.

"You made big mistake trying to take all four of us on", Ol'skool stated. It was true that Bedlam had grown more powerful since the time in the temple, but he was no match for Ol'skool, Ed, Burn, and Loogie's combined power and skill."

"I'm ending this", Ed said as he ran and jumped at Bedlam, hoping to end Bedlam's threat. However, something came out of the hole and kicked Ed in the chest, sending him back, "Who?" Ed and the others looked and saw a boy in a gray suit land in front of Bedlam.

"Who are you", Ol'skool questioned.

"Hybrid", Bedlam called out as he wanted to know where the boy came from, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one saving your hide", Hybrid answered before he turned back and saw Burn running at him.

"Big mistake", Burn commented as he punched at full force, which caused the others to fall back from the small shock wave that was produced, "What?" Ol'skool and the others got up when they heard Burn's questioned and looked to see not one but two Burns.

"How did he do that", Loogie asked.

Gear Room:

"She can look like any of us", Deets questioned as she dodged Chimera's attack. Chimera had taken Deets' form and formed a group of unicorns that almost pinned the girls to the wall, "Now I know how the fiends feel."

"Not only can she look like us, she can use our powers as well", Fizz stated, "Somehow she fights like we do."

"Doesn't matter since we have her cornered", Gato replied as she looked at the girl as Chimera took to her own form, "Give up?"

"I'll confess", Chimera started as her power ran low, "You're way more challenging then the fiends Toola tested us with. I've never been so tired." Chimera knew that the Dojo would be tough, but she never imagined that they would actually put her in the corner. Chimera then saw the storage area for the Aurian gear, "That's what I'm looking for." Suddenly Chinera pulled out a flash bomb and blinded the girls while she grabbed two of each Aurian item and a couple of the Dojo's patches and bombs, as she had not been able to copy them, before she ran back into the hole as the girls started to see again.

"She's getting away", Deets said before the hole closed and the girls saw the enterence line the fiends had used to get in left, leaving a hole in the hole, " I thought if there was a hole in the ship we'd get sucked out."

"That would be true if it for me using my power to form a force field generator", Fizz replied before she turned to Gato, "What did she take?"

"Two of all our Aurian items and some patches and bombs. What I don't understand is the bombs and patches since she seemed to copy my boots and Deets' wing board perfectly", Gato answered before she looked at the door, "We better go help the others."

Living Room:

"Now this is what I call a fight", Hybrid thought after Loogie kicked him into the air where he was met by Ed's Slammer and Burn's fist which send him flying back to Bedlam. Hybrid, like Chimera, was surprised by the Dojo's abilities but got up with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling", Loogie questioned as even he knew that the boy should have been hurting.

"You'll have to forgive me but I'm enjoying this fight", Hybrid answered, "You're nothing like those weak fiends that Toola had us fight over and over again."

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a commitment", Burn stated as he saw the boy grab his side, "Feeling it?"

"Yes I am", Hybrid answered, "But I'm enjoying it as it just shows how tough you are."

"What is it with this boy", Ol'skool asked himself as he saw to many of the boys personality traits in this new enemy, "It's like he only attacked just to compare himself to them." Suddenly Ol'skool heard a beeping sound and saw the device in the boy's ear.

"I'm a little busy Chimera", Hybrid informed her before she told him she got what they wanted and to get Bedlam back to the ship as the Dojo would soon have shield capability again, "Fine." Hybrid then picked Bedlam up, "We're leaving."

"Oh no you're not", Ed replied before he ran at them but saw Hybrid change to look like him and knock him back with a field, "No." The four then saw the door close and the tube disconnect but was surprised when they weren't sucked out.

"Loogie", Ol'skool questioned.

"You said to cover all the exits", Loogie reminded him, "And that counts as one." Suddenly the girls came into the room, "You okay?"

"We've got a problem", Gato panted.

"Let me guess", Burn started, "I'm going to guess a girl that can change into any of you."

"Please tell me there's not two of them", Fizz replied, "A boy?"

"What fresh madness is this", Dr. Pinch asked before everyone looked at him, "I'm only saying what everyone is thinking."

"I hate to be rude but Bedlam's ship just went to warp", Torch informed the crew.

"All systems are back on line and I'm activating the self repair program", Kitty added before the crew saw the hole in the wall start to disappear, "It will take a few hours to repair all the damage."

"Are you hurt Deets", Ed asked as he saw the part of her suit that had been cut.

"I'm fine thanks to Gato's healing power", Deets answered, "But that girl, Chimera, stole two of all Aurian gear and some of our patches and bombs."

"I see", Ol'skool said, "Kitty were you and Torch able to tell anything about them?"

"All systems that could have told us anything were down during the fight", Kitty answered, "However both left blood from where they were hurt."

"I'll go collect some samples", Gato said before she left.

"Gato can take care of that", Ol'skool started, "In the mean time, I want the ship checked for anything they might have left behind and we need to get this place cleaned up."

"I just hope Gato can give us some answers", Fizz replied.

"Did the girl say anything about Toola", Ed asked.

"Just something about the fiends testing them", Deets answered.

"So they fought us just for a challenge", Loogie questioned.

"And bit off more than they could chew", Burn responded, "Still that guy was tough.

"We'll worry about them later", Ol'skool said even though he wondered how Hybrid and Chimera would change things.

* * *

_Part 8: __Somewhere in space,_

"Let me see if I've got this straight", the Judge started as the Caretaker informed him of what had occurred, "First the ship gets caught between two black holes, then Bedlam managed to get on board but was beaten, and then the chosen ones were attacked by two people that have their forms, skills, and powers."

"Correct", the Caretaker replied, "Not only that, the girl was able to steal some of the items that the crew had. Two Slammers, two Neo-Dermises, and two of all the other items that all the children could use."

"There is no doubt that Toola created them", the Watcher asked, "The question is how."

"My guess would be the data he got when he killed the Layon", the Peacemaker suggested, "I'm more worried about the boy being able to use the machine."

"He cannot do so", Historian answered, "I was able to use Dr. Pinch to see that this Hybrid does not have the right electro-genetic signature."

"That's good news", the Judge replied as he had the same concern as the Peacemaker, "In any case, these two will no doubt be trouble." The council could do nothing but agree as they knew that Toola had brought a dangerous new element to the situation.

* * *

This is the 22st part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	23. Act 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 23**

_Part 1: __Anhreif,_

"Who told you to board Bedlam's ship", Toola shouted as he met Bedlam, Hybrid, and Chimera at the docking bay.

"Who do you think", Hybrid and Chimera shouted back.

"I commanded them to do so", the evil said as it appeared, "Bedlam, your plan failed, but I was able to test my powers by transporting your ship back here instead of it taking you weeks to return."

"I wasn't the only one", Bedlam replied, "I thought Toola said these two would destroy the Dojo; another failure."

"That was just a test to see where we stood", Chimera stated.

"And how could you expect us to beat them the first time when all you've given us are weak and stupid opponents", Hybrid asked.

"You're blaming me for your failure", Toola questioned, "Get out of my sight."

"Fine we have better things to do then hang out with you anyway", Chimera responded as she grabbed Hybrid's hand before the two left, "Scrap I hate that guy."

"That makes two of us", Hybrid started, "Where's all that gear you grabbed from the Dojo?"

"In my belt", Chimera answered as she brought the gear out of the belt's storage area, "Had to test this and I didn't want dumb and dumber to know about us having these things. The two then laughed before they began to test their new gear.

* * *

_Part 2: __Dojo,_

"This has to be it", Gato said as Kitty and her looked at the data.

"I can't believe that those two could hold so many DNAs without a problem", Kitty admitted, "They really knew their stuff."

"But yet them couldn't save themselves", Gato sighed, "Kitty would you send the data to the computer room and I'll meet you in there with the others?"

"Will do", Kitty answered before Gato left the med-bay. Gato then walked until she saw rest of the crew.

"And just when Fizz and me were about to pull you out of the med-bay", Deets joked.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been in there", Fizz asked.

"A couple of hours", Gato answered.

"More like fourteen", Ed replied.

"Someone lost track of time", Burn added before Loogie went behind Gato.

"Leave her alone", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "She was doing her job. You could be a little appreciative"

"Someone's over protective", Ol'skool laughed as he came into the room.

"My knight in shining armor", Gato thought before her stomach growled, "I've got something to show you but let me grab something to eat." Gato then when to the kitchen and had a sub before she met with the others in the computer room, "Everyone here?"

"Present", Loogie answered.

"Tell me you have something on Hybrid and Chimera", Ol'skool said.

"I do", Gato started as she brought up the data, "They creatures that Toola constructed from multiple DNAs."

"Ours right", Burn asked.

"Not just ours", Gato answered, "They have our DNA, the fiends' DNA, and the soilders' DNA. Hybrid was made from Ed, Loogie, the fiends, Mike's mutated, and your DNAs while Chimera was made using Deets, Fizz, Lisa, Kelly, Lala, the fiends, and my DNAs." Suddenly a hologram appeared, "As you can see, their DNAs are composed of DNA pockets, each one holding a different DNA."

"But how can he do that", Fizz asked.

"Toola did it with medical data he stole from the Layon after he killed them", Gato answered, "The reason I took so long is because I looked for anything in the Layon data that might explain those two."

"What about our powers and skills", Ed questioned.

"It appears that the Layon discovered something in DNAs that they called genetic memory", Gato explained, "It seems this genetic memory contains information on a person's size, body build, hair length, skills, and even powers."

"But you and Fizz are identical twins", Deets pointed out, "How could Chimera know the difference?"

"It seems the Layon may have rivaled or even surpassed the Aurian in genetic science", Gato stated, "However there is a catch to the Layon muti-DNA clone procedure; first the being has to have their own DNA to act as a normal mode and second is that they have to have their own personalities."

"What about your memories", Ol'skool asked, "Do they have access to them?"

"If Toola made them correctly they shouldn't", Gato answered, "According to the data, they shouldn't but I can't throw out the chance that Toola messed up. In any case, I think it's best if we change any access codes we use."

"We will", Ol'skool replied, "Torch I want you to randomize the new codes so they're nothing we'd think of."

"One new set of codes coming up", Torch said before the crew took a look and memorized them, "That should keep them out but we're still going to have trouble with those two."

"No joke", the six couriers replied as they wondered what Toola or Bedlam would throw at them next.

* * *

_Part 3: __Somewhere in space,_

"This explains a lot", the Peacemaker commented as they listened to what the Dojo crew said.

"Toola made good use of the knowledge he gained from his attack", Watched added, "I wish I could have kept a better eye on the Layon."

"Muti-DNA clones, genetic memory", the Judge started, "It's hard to believe with such advanced genetic sciences that they couldn't find a way to counter Toola's DNA weapon."

"Don't forget that they were fighting the fiends as well", the Historian responded, "Or it's possible that Toola's weapon affected them faster than it did the people on Konohagakure and they just didn't have time to find a cure."

"What is your opinion on this Caretaker", Judge asked as he noticed her silence.

"I cannot deny the power Hybrid and Chimera have", Caretaker started, "But after the way the Healer's friends were able to break Toola's hold on them, I wonder how much control he has on them. From what I've seen so far, they have many of the Dojo's personality traits in them."

"I have to agree", the Historian said, "We have seen that one strength the children had that our enemies didn't have was their teenage personalities, but now the evil has two beings that have that strength as well."

"If it weren't for the fact of the evil and the fact that Bedlam has the same electro-genetic signature as the Guardian these two would be the greatest threat to the chosen ones", the Watcher commented before the council tried to plan for the evil's next move.

* * *

_Part 4: __Anhreif,_

"This is so cool", Chimera said as she tried out the Neo-Dermis, "I thought its bulkiness would interfere with the movements but it doesn't.

"And the strength boost", Hybrid added, "And the Slammers we took are much better than the ones Bedlam gave us." The two then put the Aurian ideas into their belts, "So what now?"

"Evil", Chimera called out before the evil appeared.

"Speak", the evil ordered.

"I'd like to try and get that new flyer the Dojo has". Chimera explained, "You can't always teleport us back into that galaxy and we don't want to depend on Toola and Bedlam for transportation."

"Her idea", Hybrid added, "But we do need our own space ride."

"You speak the truth", the evil admitted, "I will send you back but you must get the ship on your own."

"Fine with me", the two replied before the evil send them to the planet that the Dojo was closest to.

"This will allow me to test their other skills", the evil thought after the two 'teenagers' were gone.

On some planet:

"So what's this little plan of yours", Hybrid asked.

"Let's just say those ugly fiend forms might come in handy", Chimera answered with a grin on her face as they found an old city that would have what they need, "This will do nicely."

* * *

_Part 5: __Dojo,_

"Gato", Ed called out as he entered the med-bay.

"I'm here", Gato replied as she walked out into the open, "What's up?"

"I hate to ask you this but I need a favor", Ed started before he explained what he needed her to do.

"I could do it but why", Gato asked before Ed finished, "You're kidding me, do the others know?"

"No and please don't say anything", Ed answered.

"If anyone asks, I'll claim doctor/patient confidentiality", Gato assured him before she carried out his request, "Looks like it's true."

"What's true", Burn asked as the others walked into the med-bay.

"You okay", Deets asked.

"You're not sick are you", Loogie questioned.

"He's fine", Gato answered, "What's up?"

"We just wanted to see how you were coming", Fizz explained, "Ol'skool wants us to practice our resistance again."

"I was looking at the Layon data to see if the Layon created a counter for the muti-DNA clones", Gato stated, "But I'll stop for now."

"Guys get out here", Ol'skool ordered over the intercom. The crew then ran to the cockpit where Ol'skool was messing with the controls, "Good you're here."

"What's wrong", Burn asked.

"I just picked up a signal coming from that planet we're going to pass by", Ol'skool explained before the crew listened and heard the static like sound.

"Sound like the holo-screen at home when someone dropped ice cream on it", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "How are we suppose to understand that?"

"Let me see if I can clear it up", Fizz suggested before she tried, "I can't make it out but it might be a distress call."

"Are there any life forms on that planet", Deets asked.

"There's too much interference", Kitty replied, "Most of it seems to be manmade. Whatever is sending that signal must have a large power supply."

"Could be another race that Toola and Bedlam wiped out", Torch stated.

"Or a trap", Gato added.

"We still need to check it out", Ed pointed out, "Let me go in the Defender and check the place out."

"Alright", Ol'skool replied, "Gato and you will go and check it out but no sightseeing. Find what's causing that signal and contact us. If there are people hurt, help as best you can."

"Right", Ed and Gato responded before they powered up and traveled to the planet.

* * *

_Part 6: __Planet's surface,_

"Any luck", Ed asked after Gato and him walked away from the Defender.

"Snap, I can't get through this interference", Gato replied as they entered the town, "This place is about the same as Progress City fifty years ago. I doubt these people could have posed a threat to the evil."

"If the tech is that old why are you have trouble", Ed questioned as he watched Gato mess with her scanner before she looked at the buildings that appeared to be a power paint.

"It's the electromagnetic radiation", Gato started, "It's a type I've never seen before so I can't block it out yet. We'll just have to search the area to see if we can find the source of that signal." The two then looked around until Gato was able to adjust her scanner, "I've got the signal but that's about all so far."

"At least we don't have to look everywhere", Ed pointed out as they followed the signal to an old building that appeared to be a school where two people were waiting for them.

Inside the school:

"Are you sure they can't see us", Hybrid asked as he saw Ed and Gato coming into the school yard.

"I've set everything up so they can't detect us with either scanners or even Opti-gogs", Chimera answered before she heard the door to the school shut, "Show time. I've got it set up so now it's up to your plan."

"Right", Hybrid replied before they changed so they so they looked like Mike and Lisa in soldier form and waited for Ed and Gato to get into an area that would be easy to fight them.

"Talk about dusty", Ed commented as he looked at the duct and cobwebs that covered the area.

"I'm beginning to think someone might have crashed landed on this planet and took shelter here", Gato said as they entered the gym, "This dust suggests that the people disappeared decades ago." Suddenly them heard the doors slam and saw the soldiers come out.

"Or this is a trap", Ed joked as Gato and him went back to back, "So are they clones or those two?" Suddenly Hybrid attacked as to make it look like Chimera and him were just clones, "Never mind."

"Dojo come in", Gato said as she tried to contact them, "No good." Gato then drew her blasters and Ed brought out his Slammer. The fight began with Ed and Hybrid going at it as Gato fought Chimera, however Hybrid had planned to let Ed and Gato win so they would lower their guard.

"I say we end this quickly", Ed suggested, as Hybrid had hoped for, and caught them in a field, "Gato."

"Right", Gato replied as she fired both blasters at full force and watched as the explosion caused the dust to blind Ed and her. When the dust cleared there was no sign of the soldiers, "Got them."

"So what now", Ed asked, "We know it was a trap."

"That signal is still appearing", Gato started, "We need to find and disable it." The two then left before Hybrid and Chimera came out of hiding.

"Good thing I had Ed's guardian power", Hybrid commented as they changed back to normal from the detector fiend form with allowed them to blend in like a chameleon.

"Don't forget this form", Chimera added, "The fiend forms may be ugly and weak but they do have some useful powers."

"Only reason I even use those forms", Hybrid replied before he saw Chimera change to look like Deets and Hybrid changed to look like Burn, "Now to see how well we can act like them."

Where Ed and Gato are:

"I'll go this way", Gato stated.

"I'll take the other way", Ed replied as Gato went to check out the computer room and Ed checked the locker rooms with Hybrid and Chimera waiting for the right time to strike.

Where Ed is:

"I guess locker rooms are universal", Ed said to himself as the locker room looked like the ones in Progress Arena. Ed then looked around and tried to see if anything was out of place when he heard a sound from behind and turned to see Burn, "Burn?"

"Who else", Hybrid asked as he tried to act like Burn, "You okay?"

"I'm fine", Ed answered as he thought it was the real Burn in front of him, "When did you get here?"

"We tried to contact you but we couldn't get through", Hybrid lied as he thought, "This is easier than I thought it would be." Hybrid then looked around, "Where's Gato?"

"She went to check out some kind of computer room", Ed answered, "Where are the others?"

"Deets' around looking for Gato and the others were checking out the town", Hybrid told him, "They told us to meet them at the Defender but we can check here first." As Hybrid walked with Ed he was glad that a detector fiend had gotten the name of the new flyer.

Where Gato is:

"Snap no power", Gato thought as she had hoped to access the computers, "Guess that's a dead end." Gato then went back to the task of finding the source of the signal, which led her to the make shift device Chimera had made. Gato then removed the power supply found the signal stopped, "That's taken care of." Suddenly Gato heard footsteps and drew a blaster before she turned and saw who she thought was Deets, "Trying to get shot sis?"

"Sorry about that", Chimera replied as she tried to play the part of Deets, "You okay sis?"

"Ed and I ran into a pair of clone soldiers but other than that I'm fine", Gato answered, "What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't contact you and got worried so we came down", Chimera lied as she couldn't believe Gato was falling for her act so easily and thought, "Is she playing me and waiting for me to mess up." Chimera then looked at the computers, "So where is Ed anyway; Burn went to look for him."

"I couldn't find the exact place where that signal was coming from so we split up", Gato explained, "Let's go find them."

"Right", Chimera replied before they left and met up with the boys. Chimera and Hybrid winked at each other when Gato and Ed weren't looking so they knew who was who. Soon the four left and went back to the Defender.

* * *

_Part 7: __Dojo,_

"Any luck", Ol'skool asked as the crew on the Dojo tried to contact Ed and Gato with no success.

"The signal's stopped but I can't get a fix on Ed or Gato", Fizz answered, "Kitty increase power to the sensors."

"Will do", Kitty replied but to no avail, "That electromagnetic radiation is higher than a fusion orb's without a shield."

"Isn't there any way to get a better reading", Burn questioned.

"The only way would be to place a relay on the planet's surface", Deets answered, "Right Fizz?"

"That might be our best bet", Fizz responded.

"What if this is a trap", Torch asked.

"Then we need to go down and rescue them", Loogie answered.

"Alright", Ol'skool said, "Loogie, Deets go down in a flyer and place the relay then wait for us to scan the area."

"Got it", the two couriers said before they left the ship and went down while the rest of the crew waited for the relay to be put in place.

A few minutes later:

"I should have went down", Fizz commented as she felt Deets and Loogie were taking to long.

"It's only been a few minutes", Ol'skool replied, "Be patient."

"Deets to Dojo", Deets voice called out as she contacted the Dojo, "You read?"

"We're here", Burn answered, "You okay?"

"The relay is up", Loogie replied followed by Dr. Pinch, "But we can't find Ed and Gato."

"They must have hidden the Defender", Deeds added.

"Let me scan the area", Fizz said before she did so and the truth was laid before their eyes.

"Why is my symbol and two of Deets' on the screen", Burn asked before the only possibility came to the crew's minds.

"Hybrid and Chimera", the crew onboard the Dojo shouted.

"What about them", Deets asked.

"Ed and Gato are with them", Fizz started, "They're disguised as Burn and you and I can't get in contact with them."

"We'll go", Deets replied before Loogie and her started to head for Ed and Gato.

* * *

_Part 8: __Planet's surface:_

"This is too easy", Hybrid and Chimera thought as they followed Ed and Gato back to the Defender.

"Any luck getting the scanner to work", Chimera asked.

"Still nothing", Gato answered, "It fact the interference in getting worse."

"From what," Hybrid questioned.

"My guess would be that the power plants used some kind of shielding and it's breaking down", Gato explained.

"Not like it matters", Ed replied, "This was a wild goose chase. I just don't get why Toola send two clones here."

"Good question", Hybrid responded, "Could be that the others encountered some fiends." Ed and Gato agreed since anything was possible. Soon the four were only a few meters from the Defender when a sound could be heard.

"Ed", the real Deets called out drawing the group's attention.

"What", Ed and Gato asked as they looked and saw Deets and Loogie.

"They're impostors", Loogie called out followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's Hybrid and Chimera."

"But how", Ed thought as he tried to strike them but saw they dodged.

"Sorry", Hybrid and Chimera laughed as they turned to their normal forms.

"I can't believe we fell for this", Gato commented as she wanted to kick Ed and herself for not being able to tell the difference.

"You forget we have your DNAs", Hybrid said.

"And we did a lot of studying so we'd know how you act, walk, and talk", Chimera added as Hybrid and her had made good use of the data the detector fiends gathered from spying on the Dojo

"What do you want", Ed questioned, "Why lower us here?"

"You have something we're interested in", Hybrid answered.

"They want the Defender", Deets shouted as they got closer to Ed and Gato.

"Bet Toola has no idea about you trying this stunt", Gato said.

"Do you think we care what that moron thinks? You of all people should know better", Chimera replied which caught the Dojo crew off guard since they thought Toola would have programmed them to show him a little respect, "Besides, the evil liked our plan and sent us here himself."

"You're not taking the Defender", Ed stated before Gato and him attacked, however Hybrid and Chimera were ready and changed into Ed and Gato forms. Hybrid formed a field that caught and stunned Ed and Gato before Chimera shot them and sent them back. The two couriers hit the ground hard and passed out from Chimera's stun shots before Deets and Loogie got to them.

"Gato, Ed", Loogie said as Deets and him shook them, "I'll stop them." Loogie then tried to use his joker power but Hybrid's field kept him at bay.

"Nice try", Hybrid admitted before he turned to Chimera, "I had to use most of my power to stop that clown."

"We're leaving", Chimera stated before they entered the Defender and looked back to the Dojo crew, "Don't worry, we promise to take good care of it." Deets and Loogie then watched helplessly as the Defender took off.

"Snap", Deets said as she contacted the Dojo, "Guys Chimera and Hybrid have the Defender, you have to shoot it down."

"We'll try", Fizz responded before Loogie and Deets saw beams in the sky.

"Did you get them", Loogie asked.

"They got away", Burn answered, "Are Ed and Gato alright?"

"Passed out", Deets replied, "We're heading back to the Dojo." Deets then picked Gato up and Loogie got Ed and returned to their flyer before getting back to the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 9: D__ojo:_

"What happened", Ed asked as he woke up in the Dojo's med-bay.

"That's what I want to know", Gato replied before they saw the others walk into the med-bay.

"You all right", Burn asked.

"I'm fine", Ed answered before he remembered what happened, "Tell me you stopped them from taking the Defender."

"They got away", Loogie responded.

"How could we not tell it was them", Ed shouted.

"Snap", Gato growled as she banned the bed, "I was so stupid."

"Enough of that", Ol'skool said, "It wasn't your fault. Those two were prepared and we watched the recording made by that camera Gato attached to her helmet."

"Any of us would have fell for them", Deets added, "Chimera mirrored me so perfectly I would have believed it was me."

"You just saying that", Ed and Gato replied.

"No we're not", Kitty responded, "Even the DNA scanner was fooled and thought that they were Burn and Deets so stop hitting yourselves."

"Or I put you two through the hardest training I can think of", Ol'skool threatened as he couldn't believe they were getting so mad over an honest mistake and calling Deets a liar, "Got it?"

"Yes", Ed and Gato answered as they tried to let the matter go.

"So tell me", Ol'skool started, "How can we use this to our advantage?"

"We know how to fight the Defender since we build it", Ed answered.

"Or we might be able to listen in on what they do", Gato added before the two finally cheered up and saw it wasn't the end of the world.

"Just what I wanted to hear", Ol'skool stated.

"That's the Ed and Gato I know", Burn commented.

"So what do we do now", Torch asked.

"We'll have to build a replacement Defender", Fizz answered, "We have the parts ready since we were planning to construct another one."

"Then we better get started", Deets suggested before the crew agreed and began on the new Defender while the old one was being tested.

* * *

_Part 10: __Defender:_

"I think we've tested this ride enough", Chimera said, "And it's awesome; the controls, the speed, the weapons, even the small living area with the matter converter and other devices."

"Then I need to make a long distance call", Hybrid replied as he brought out a device the evil had given him. Suddenly a projection of the evil appeared.

"I take it as you have one of their flyers", the evil guessed.

"Better", Hybrid started, "We have their Defender."

"This is good news", the evil replied, "I want you to remain in this area and be ready for my next commands."

"No prob", the two said before the evil disappeared and they continued to try out their new freedom of movement, wondering how the Dojo crew would respond to the loss of their second strongest vessel.

* * *

This is the 23rd part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	24. Act 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 24**

_Part 1: __Somewhere in space: Aurian vessel,_

"How did they avoid detection", Caretaker asked as Bedlam's ship and two smaller angreiferan vessels attacked the experimental vessel she was overseeing.

"Our sensors were not at proper settings when they came out of warp", an aurian answered before the shipped rocked from being attacked, "Our shields are holding."

"Return fire, target Bedlam's ship", Caretaker ordered before the ship fired at Bedlam's vessel, "Damage?"

"His shields are low", another aurian replied before the ship shook violently, "We've lost energy weapons."

"Switch to lancers, fire all launches", Caretaker instructed as she watched the missile like weapons hit Bedlam's shields, "Why can't we get through?"

"The smaller vessels are transferring power to their flagship's shields and their weapons and shields do not match known angreiferan types", another aurian answered before another icon appeared on her scanner, "I'm detecting another ship approaching at warp speed, its aurian."

"Who", Caretaker asked before she felt a familiar presents, "The Dojo?" The aurian crew then watched as the Dojo appeared and attacked the smaller vessels with its beam weapons before the vessels exploded, "How'd they…?"

"The angreiferan vessels' shields were fully concentrated at the front and not in the back", the second in command answered, "The Dojo and Bedlam's ship are exchanging weapons fire."

"They did their part", Caretaker started, "Fire all remaining lancers, target his bridge." Suddenly Bedlam's ship went to warp before either the Dojo or the aurian vessel could do any damage.

"I can't find him", Toman, the ship's second in command, said.

"Snap", Caretaker thought before she laughed at herself for how she had picked up on so much human slang. The consol next to her then beeped, "I know Ol'skool." Caretaker then pressed the button and the holo-screen changed to show the Dojo crew.

"You alright", Ol'skool asked.

"Thanks to you", Caretaker answered, "We owe you."

"Anything we can do to help", Gato questioned.

"You took a lot of heavy damage", Deets added as she saw Fizz's scan of the Caretaker's ship.

"What's our number of wounded", Caretaker asked.

"Forty six Caretaker", the an aurian answered, "And our med-bay was damaged."

"And you're leaking engine coolant", Fizz added, "It's too dangerous to go to warp on your own."

"She's correct", the engineering chief stated, "It will take a while to repair the engines."

"Can we dock", Ed questioned, "Help you get to a base or something?"

"I'll have my helmsman dock the ships", Caretaker replied, "Come on board and I'll see what we need."

"Will do", Burn answered.

"See you soon", Loogie added before the screen turned off.

"Talk about luck", Toman commented, "What were the chances that they would be here at the same time?"

"Slim but let's not complain", Caretaker laughed, "I'm going to the docking bay."

"Of course", Toman replied before he watched the Caretaker leave.

* * *

_Part 2: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's Defender,_

"He had three ships and he still got his butt kicked", Hybrid commented as Chimera and him had watched the fight from a distance.

"It was stupid to have all their shield power at the front", Chimera added, "But to be fair, it was a slim chance that the Dojo would show up and the aurians should have been prepared for an attack. They should be embarrassed that a smaller vessel had to come and save them."

"At least it shows the aurians aren't prefect", Hybrid replied.

"True", Chimera said, "So what now?"

"We wait and see what the evil wants to do", Hybrid answered.

"Figured", Chimera replied, "If you don't care, I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead", Hybrid responded before he heard her falling asleep and looked at the girl, "Man she falls under fast." Hybrid then piloted the Defender into a nearby asteroid and started to nap himself as the two waited for their next task.

* * *

_Part 3: __Somewhere in space: Aurian vessel,_

"Welcome to the Dragoon ", Caretaker said as the crew exited the docking tube and stepped foot on the ship.

"Thank you", Ol'skool responded, "So what can we do to help?"

"Best place to start would be the wounded", Caretaker answered, "That and the engines." Caretaker then noticed her doctor and engineering chief come around the corner, "Speaking of, this is Raszaqal, the ships doctor, and Artanis, the ship's engineering chief."

"Forgive our interruption", the Raszagal started, "But we found another eight people wounded."

"And our engines were damaged more then we thought", Artanis added, "To only add to our problems, our self repair system is offline."

"I see", Caretaker replied as she looked to the twins, "Raszagal, Gato will help with the wounded. Artanis take Fizz will you, she be a big help with the engines. We'll save proper introductions for after we situated." The four paired off and left before Caretaker started to guide the others around the ship, "How did you know that we were attacked?"

"You know about Hybrid and Chimera right", Burn asked before Caretaker shook her head, "They stole our new flyer, Defender."

"We built a new one but we wanted to see if we could get it back", Ed added, "So we were running scans and we picked up Bedlam's ship."

"And the rest is history", Loogie finished followed by Dr. Pinch, "Shouldn't we be worried that Bedlam had two other ships with him?"

"We'll worry about that later", Ol'skool replied, "I don't see Bedlam coming back anytime soon."

"Help", a voice called out drawing the group's attention."

"That came from the shuttle bay", Caretaker said before the group ran down the hall and saw the a few Aurian's trying to lift a flyer, "What happened?" Caretaker then looked and saw someone pinned between the flyer and the floor, "No."

"Hold on", Burn stated as he used his power and lifted the flyer away, "Is he okay?"

"His ribs are broken", an aurian answered before they brought out a stretcher and took the man to the med-bay.

"Not to be rude but I thought all aurians had physic powers", Ed questioned as he wondered why the aurians had not just lifted the flyer away.

"Most of the aurians here have not achieved that level of power yet", Caretaker explained, "Right now they can lift objects but only to a certain weight."

"You okay", Ol'skool asked as he noticed Caretaker had seemed to be nervous around Ed like she was hiding something.

"I'm fine", Caretaker answered even though she wasn't from the dark secret the council had forced her to not tell the Dojo crew. Caretaker then took them around the ship as she thought, "If they hate me when they find out the truth, I won't blame them."

* * *

_Part 4: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's Defender,_

"She's still asleep", Hybrid asked as he woke up and found he had been asleep for two hours. Hybrid then shook his partner, "Chimera wake up."

"Huh", Chimera yawned as she opened her eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours", Hybrid answered, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry", Chimera said before she went to the replicator and had it produce a pizza, "Want half?"

"Sure", Hybrid answered before they ate, "I want something to do."

"We could board that ship and see what we can find out", Chimera suggested, "If we use those telepathic inhibitors and the detector fiend's cloaking ability we should manage."

"Why not", Hybrid commented, "I'm sure the evil wouldn't mind and I'm don't think you care what Bedlam and Toola think."

"Of course not", Chimera laughed before she pressed a button on the control board, "This will also give me a chance to try out my new cloaking device." As soon as the ship was cloaked, Hybrid and Chimera went to the ships' last known location and found the ships hadn't moved much, "That aurian ship must have taken more damage than we thought.

"I'll attach us and then we'll have to use the Dojo suit's space mode to get in", Hybrid started, "I'll use the joker power to keep us from their sight." The two then left the Defender and got onboard the Dragoon.

* * *

_Part 5: __Dragoon,_

"Anything", Fizz asked as she helped the aurian crew repair their wrap drive systems.

"We've got coolant systems back", Artanis answered as he was impressed by the girl's knowledge of their systems, "You're good."

"I've had a lot practice between the flyers' and the Dojo's warp engines", Fizz explained, "Though this thing is way bigger. How fast can this ship go?"

"With standard wrap engines, about 15 times the speed of light but that's only so good when you consider that high level aurians like the Caretaker and travel between planets in an instant ", Artanis started, "But the Dragoon also has a warp engine for traveling across galaxies at several hundred times the speed of light."

"So that's how Bedlam's come back between the angreifer galaxy and ours", Fizz said.

"Yes the angreifer also had that engine technology but it was nowhere as advanced even back during the war", Artanis stated before they continued working until they got the engines back online, "All systems are back to normal. We should go inform the Caretaker."

"Right", Fizz replied before Artanis and her walked to the control room where the others were waiting, "Is everyone okay?"

"The wounded have been taken care of", Gato answered.

"The engines are back online Caretaker", Artanis informed her, "We can go to warp at any time.

"Very good", Caretaker replied, "Just as soon as the hull is repaired, we'll proceed back to aurian space.

"We still have the matter of what Bedlam brought with him", Gato commented as he turned to Fizz, "After I was done helping with the wounded, I looked at the weapon and shield data that was gather by us and them."

"And", Fizz asked.

"Neither was angreifer", Gato answered, "Bedlam was packing a lot more firepower than he did before."

"My guess is he stole it from the people on that planet he wiped out", Burn commented.

"Any idea who they were", Ed asked as he looked at the Caretaker.

"They were called the Totons", Caretaker started, "We know they were a highly advanced warrior species but they blocked us from watching them until they were destroyed."

"Maybe we should go take a look", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "Something tells me the Caretaker or another aurian tried."

"He's correct", Caretaker replied, "We send a group but they found that the planet had been turned into a volcanic ball of lava and ash."

"If they were so powerful how did Bedlam stop them", Deets questioned.

"From what we could tell it seemed that the planet's magma layer had been disrupted", Caretaker answered, "It is likely that Bedlam either did it using an orbital surprise attack or by some sort of device."

"I can't believe I worked with him years ago", Ol'skool thought before he came back to reality, "So what will be the council's next move?"

"I wish I could say", Caretaker replied, "We're not suppose to meet for awhile."

"Can't you tell us where the machine is", Ed asked, "Finish the evil off now."

"I can't", Caretaker replied, "Not until the evil enters this galaxy. I'm not suppose to tell you this but the machine will only work once and we all have to make sure our one shot works." While Caretaker was being honest, she also had another reason for not wanting to tell Ed where the machine was, "I'm sorry."

"What is she hiding", Ol'skool asked himself while he blocked his thoughts from her. Over the years they had known each other, Ol'skool had learned how to tell when she was worried about something, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

_Part 6: __Dragoon: Where Hybrid and Chimera are,_

"What a mess", Chimera commented as Hybrid and her walked down the empty hallway using the dector fiend's cloaking ability and mental link, "Bedlam did way more then I thought."

"I thought aurian ships had some kind of repair system like the Defender and the Dojo", Hybrid questioned, "The area we entered was still damaged and the fight was more then three hours ago."

"The system was likely taken offline by weapons fire or the system was not installed or active yet", Chimera suggested as they walked the halls, "Just be glad that several of the systems are offline or we'd be in trouble."

"It's just the the evil, Bedlam, and Toola made the aurians look so big and bad", Hybrid started, "But Bedlam was able to do this to a ship that's suppose to be state of the art."

"The weapons he took from the Totons were on par with the aurian or at least the aurian weapons we know about", Chimera started, "Remember that Bedlam lost a lot of fiends before he used a high wave pulse beam to turn their planet to ash. The Toton mistake was getting overconfident after they pushed Bedlam back and landing all their ships on the surface where they were easy targets."

"Thanks for the history lesson", Hybrid laughed as they got close to two aurians passed by.

"Did you sense something", one aurian asked causing Hybrid and Chimera to start worrying.

"You sensed it to", the other asked, "I'm contacting the bridge."

"No you don't", Hybrid responded as Chimera and him returned to normal form and incapacitated the two aurians before they could react. They then hid the bodies in a storage area before Hybrid looked at Chimera with a look she was familiar with, "I thought you said the telepathic inhibitors would keep them from detecting us."

"The fiend mental link must have canceled the inhibitors effects", Chimera explained as she thought about it, "Oops."

"Now I know how Ol'skool, Burn, Ed, Deets, and Loogie feel sometimes because of Fizz and Gato", Hybrid commented, "So now what?"

"Since no alarm has went off, I have to guess that the inhibitors are working now", Chimera began, "I say we use the joker power to keep us from sight." Hybrid then turned to his Loogie form and used Loogie's power to conceal the two of them.

"So now what", Hybrid asked.

"Follow me", Chimera answered before the two found the Dragoon's computer room, "Let me see what I can find; I'll start with the machine. Seems this computer is meant to be very user friendly." Hybrid than watched as Chimera worked until he saw the change in her facial expression,

"What's wrong", Hybrid questioned.

"You won't believe what I found", Chimera started as she looked at the decrypted data before her, "Ed and the others are not going to be happy."

* * *

_Part 7: __Dragoon: Bridge,_

"This should help upgrade the Dojo to fire our new lancer missiles", Caretaker said as she gave a data disk to Fizz, "I may not be able to tell you where the machine is but if Bedlam is trying to build a fleet I can't leave you with just energy weapons."

"Thank you", Fizz responded as she knew that the Caretaker was allowing her a piece of aurian state of the art weapons tech.

"That will be a big help", Gato asked as she was in the same state of mind.

"Two people are excited", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "No really?"

"I don't mean to be rude but what about the launchers", Deets asked, "Don't we have to install them?"

"Your ship's self repair program will build the launchers into the ship", Toman explained, "The only problem is that you will have to stay out of the areas that are being reconverted until the process is done."

"We'll just have to move some things around", Burn replied.

"So what are you going to do now", Ed asked, "Bedlam is bound to attack again."

"We'll head to the closest star port as we don't want to reveal the location of our home world", Caretaker answered, "I'm sure Bedlam, Toola, and the evil have guessed that our home world is heavily defended but we still don't want to chance it."

"They don't know where it is", Ol'skool asked.

"The angreifer were never able to find Auri's location", Caretaker answered, "One of the few reasons my ancestors lasted long enough to gather a force to defeat them." As the Caretaker finished, the computer next her began to beep, "Yes?"

"Caretaker", an aurian called out, "We just found two aurians incapacitated in one of the storage areas. We have intruders on the ship."

"How", Ed asked before he had a vision.

"A vision", Deets asked even though she knew the answer.

"He already has partial foresight", Toman asked himself as it the even the ability to see a little bit of the future was a very high level aurian skill and he was one of the very very few people that knew the the council's vision was having trouble due to the evil.

"It's Hybrid and Chimera", Ed informed everyone as he had seen them in the Dragoon's computer room.

"How'd they get here", Burn questioned, "The Defender didn't have a cloak."

"Unless Chimera made one", Gato replied, "That might also explain how Bedlam avoided detection."

"So where are they", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "The bigger question is how they avoid being seen after they got on board."

"My guess would be in the computer room", Toman said, "What do you think they're after?"

"Your engine technology", Fizz answered as she turned to Artanis, "You said the angreifer warp engines for traveling between galaxies was not as advanced as yours."

"I did tell her that", Artanis admitted, "But she could be right."

"So that's why encounters with Bedlams ship are weeks apart", Burn stated, "It takes him so long to travel between that galaxy and ours."

"Right", Fizz responded, "Also explains why they tried to construct that base we found. They could have use it to build and repair ships."

"But they wouldn't have to if they had the same engines as the Dragoon", Ed said as he put the picture together.

"If they are right, we must stop those two", Toman replied as he contacted the security chief, "I want security packs at all halls coming from the computer room."

"We can't risk a frontal assault", Ol'skool advised.

"Not with the power they have", Caretaker replied as she thought about it before she scanned the computer room, "And because of the shielding put in to keep something like the evil out, I can't transport in." Suddenly Caretaker had an idea and accessed the computer from her chair.

"You're putting in useless information so they'll be distracted", Deets said as she watched the Caretaker work, "And putting it in English so Chimera thinks she decoded it."

"Correct", Caretaker answered as she, "If I learned anything from your planet, it was the lesson of being tricky. We'll take the main entrance that way if they notice us the packs will be able to surround them. The group agreed to the plan and left the bridge.

* * *

_Part 8: __Dragoon: Computer room: Where Hybrid and Chimera are,_

"Are you done yet", Hybrid asked, "I know you're drooling over all this tech but come on. Give me one reason why we haven't left yet."

"I'll give you two", Chimera started, "One because we need it if we're going to keep the Defender in top shape and two, so we have enough that the trip is worth it."

"That's fine and", Hybrid started before he began to have a vision and saw the security teams and the Dojo crew coming.

"You okay", Chimera questioned as she saw him holding his head and checked him over, "Hybrid?"

"They know we're here", Hybrid informed her causing her by surprise.

"Is he having visions like Ed does", Chimera asked herself before she decided to make good on his warning and brought out a few gadgets she made, "This should help and we have the perfect trump card against the Caretaker."

"I'm fine but that was weird", Hybrid replied as he regained his composure. Suddenly the main door opened, causing them to turn and see the Caretaker and the Dojo crew.

"Hello", the two said as the other doors opened and the security packs came in.

"This is unfair", Hybrid laughed.

"Let's even the odds then", Chimera suggested before she activated a black screened force field that trapped them, the Dojo crew, and the Caretaker, "That's better."

"We still out number you", Burn commented.

"You act like we're your worst enemies", Hybrid said.

"You're close", Fizz replied, "Just behind, the evil, Bedlam…"

"And Toola", Gato finished.

"You're forgetting something", Chimera responded as she prepared to play their card, "The aurians."

"Did you hit your head", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "They're our friends."

"I guess you don't know", Hybrid began, "Maybe Caretaker would like to tell you."

"What are you talking about", Deets questioned.

"Just the fact that if Ed uses the machine he'll die", Chimera started, "You're precious aurians are willing and have planned from the beginning to sacrifice Ed to correct their mistake. He's nothing but a weapon to them."

"You expect me to believe that", Ed asked as he turned to the Caretaker and saw a look of shame on her face, "Don't tell me…" The others then looked and couldn't believe that Chimera and Hybrid were being honest.

"All the years I counted you as my friend", Ol'skool said as he was, for one of the few times in his life, enraged due to his connection with Ed.

"You didn't let me finish", Chimera continued, "This wouldn't have happened if Bedlam hadn't became such a threat. The original machine would have only taken him from you by turning him into an energy-based form though that is almost the same fate. The Caretaker didn't know about the other machine's affect until long after it was finished. She wanted to tell you but she couldn't due to the rest of the council. If fact it seems that she's been hoping you'd find another way to win."

"Who put that data in the computer", Caretaker thought as she knew the Dojo crew was ticked, "Caretaker you idiot."

"Fizz you have your teleporter", Deets asked as she no longer trusted their suppose ally.

"One step ahead of you", Fizz replied even though she wished that she could disagree about the situation.

"Wait Fizz", Ed said as he turned to the Caretaker, "Is Chimera telling the whole truth?"

"She is", Caretaker answered, "I won't make excuses."

"We'll deal with her later", Gato replied as she grabbed Fizz's arm, "We can't leave until we get rid of them."

"I'll play with you", Chimera replied as she pushed a button on her watch, "This will pick the form I'll use. Looks like Kelly." Chimera then changed into the soldier form and trapped Gato and her in another field as another separated Hybrid from the rest of the Dojo crew. Soon the two were fighting while the others tried to guess what was happing.

Inside the field:

"I have to take her down", Gato thought as she knew Chimera had attained a great deal of information. As the two fought, Chimera was able to knock Gato's helmet off her head, "That the best you've got."

"Hardly", Chimera answered as she attacked and touched Gato's head with her hands, beginning a mental link as Kelly's mind reading power was awakened in Chimera and she saw Gato's past, "What?"

"So Toola didn't know", Gato thought as she fought going to sleep, "Then again, he killed her before he had any chance to find out."

"What is this", Chimera questioned as she saw not only Gato's past but saw others memories of pain from Kelly and others, "Why am I seeing this? I'm not suppose to have their memories." Soon the horror and the pain became too much and she had to force herself back.

"You're mine", Gato thought as she charged at Chimera.

"Stay away from me", Chimera shouted as she tried to get away but couldn't believe how scared she was, "What's wrong with me?"

Outside the field:

"Gato", Loogie shouted before the field began to disappear and the two girls came out.

"Chimera", Hybrid called out before he saw her on the ground hugging herself. He then ran to her, "What's wrong?"

"Hybrid get me out of here", Chimera begged as Hybrid saw tears in her eyes.

"What did you do", Hybrid questioned.

"Forget her", Chimera shouted, "Please get me out of here." Hybrid and the others couldn't believe she was so shaken, however Hybrid knew something had happened and didn't want to risk a fight.

"I'll deal with you later", Hybrid warned as he picked Chimera up in his arms and disappeared.

"What happened", Loogie asked.

"You had us worried", Burn added.

"I'll explain later", Gato responded as she found Chimera had not tired her out as much as she expected, "So what'd I miss?"

"We're going to leave", Ed answered before the crew transported to the Dojo and went to warp, leaving the Caretaker alone. As the fields disappeared, the packs saw the Caretaker leave without a word but to say that the Dojo crew was fine before she went into her quarters and wept, hating herself for everything.

* * *

_Part 9: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's Defender,_

"There", Hybrid said as he landed the Defender in a asteroid cave to couldn't be scanned. Hybrid then turned and found Chimera in a corner before he sat next to her on the floor, "Chimera?"

"What happened", Chimera asked as she was still shook up.

"Chimera you have to tell me", Hybrid stated before Chimera pressed herself against him.

"Hybrid I hate to ask this but will you hold me", Chimera asked as something inside seemed to say she would be safe. As Chimera waited for a moment, she thought she had went stupid but was greeted by his arms embracing her and letting her head rest against his chest, "Hybrid?"

"Just rest", Hybrid said as he began to wonder about how they acted towards each other.

* * *

_Part 10: __Dojo,_

"Allow me to be the first to say this is wacked", Burn stated after the crew felt they were safe.

"Why would the Caretaker do this", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We would have trusted her with our lives."

"Guys", Kitty called out as Torch and her appeared.

"Yes", Ol'skool replied as he calmed himself.

"Just before we went to warp, we received a large file of data from the Dragoon", Torch informed them.

"We scanned it and there were no traces of any viruses or traps", Kitty added.

"Show it", Gato said before the holograms did so, "Looks like the entire history of the war, the data on the machine, and a lot of other data that we'll have to look at."

"We'll have to run it through the data restore program since it looks like it was part of it was distorted by the warp speed", Fizz stated.

"How long will that take", Ed asked as he knew they were not going to let him just be the aurians' weapon.

"We need to talk", Deets said before she took him out of the room while the others started to ask what happened between Gato and Chimera.

"I'll explain later", Gato said, "Right now the main concern is Ed. We all know he'll do what he has to if he thinks it's the right thing. The crew just shook their heads as they agreed and wondered what their next move was going to be.

* * *

This is the 24th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. Sorry for the long wait but things came up. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	25. Act 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 25**

_Part 1: __Auri: Aurian home world,_

"So they know", Judge sighed as the Dojo learning the truth was one of the worst things that could have happened.

"So what do we do now", Watcher asked, "Those humans will not just let the Guardian sacrifice himself."

"There might be one way to keep the Guardian alive", Historian stated.

"What", Caretaker asked.

"I found it in the archive", Historian continued, "But the chance…"

"Spit it out", Caretaker shouted showing the rest of them she was in a foul mood.

"Archon mode", Historian said, "If the Guardian can reach that level, he might be able to use the machine without dying as it is the same level of power as our Aura mode." The Judge and Watcher both looked at him, "I know the chance is low as it has to be natural and not from training but it's the only way."

"We also need to get their trust back", Peacemaker stated, "Even though no one can disagree that we don't deserve it."

* * *

_Part 2: __Dojo,_

"Here's what we found", Fizz started as Gato and her showed a hologram of the machine. The platform was a single nexus with five paths that each led to a panel.

"Those panels look like the device that I had to place my arms on to open", Ed commented, "The door that led to the Opti-gogs."

"So why would it kill Ed", Ol'skool questioned.

"It's the power requirements", Gato answered, "The reason it's a one shot is that it needs all of our powers to work as well as Ed's power and life energy."

"Are you saying…". Burn started to ask.

"If that thing's a gun, Ed's the bullet", Fizz replied.

"There has to be a way to beat the evil without it", Deets stated as she didn't want the love of her life to be taken away."

"What if there is no other way", Ed asked, "Is everyone to be put in danger just for me?"

"If you think that we're just going to let that happen, you're crazy than Loogie", Dr. Pinch stated.

"You're our bestest best bud", Loogie commented, "And losing you would hurt us to."

"What they did was wrong", Ol'skool stated as he still didn't want to believe that the Caretaker had hid such a secret.

"But I'm suppose to do this", Ed shouted, "You're all being…" Ed was interrupted when he saw Deets coming at him and, as everyone watched, slap him so hard it left a red spot on his face, "Deets?"

"How can you be so stupid sometimes", Deets questioned as she ran out of the room with Ed stunned from her action. As he turned he could see the angry looks on the others faces, including Torch and Kitty's, all saying that if he even tried to leave they would lock him in his room.

"Fine I get", Ed said as he left so he could talk to Deets.

"I can't believe he would call us selfish", Burn commented, "Deets is right about him being stupid if he's just going to let himself die."

"We won't let that happen", Fizz stated, "There has to be another way to beat the evil or at least modify the machine to not require as much energy, but first I'm going to modify the shields so they can't use Dr. Pinch as their spy."

"We still have another matter", Ol'skool responded as he turned to Gato, "You need to tell us what happened between Chimera and you."

"You're right", Gato started, "Chimera has mind reading abilities that she gained from Kelly, however she has to place both hands on a person's head to use that power."

"Why didn't you tell us before", Loogie asked.

"I didn't know about Kelly's ability until I saw her and the others during my coma", Gato explained, "It seemed that Toola had no idea so even Chimera was caught off guard."

"So she saw your past", Burn replied, "But that's not all is it?"

"I think Toola messed up and they have certain memories from each of us", Gato started, "I think when she saw my past she also saw Kelly, Lisa, and Lala's and the combined pain and horror were too much for her but it's only a theory." The crew then pondered as the evidence seemed to show that Hybrid and Chimera were more human than anyone thought.

* * *

_Part 3: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's Defender,_

"So the machine will destroy Ed and me", the evil asked as Hybrid and Chimera made their report.

"It seems that way", Chimera answered, "Unfortunately I couldn't get much more information before we had to retreat."

"On the other hand we did cause the Dojo crew to lose faith in the Caretaker since, as you can guess, they weren't happy to find that Ed is nothing but a weapon to most of the Aurians", "Hybrid added as he looked at Bedlam, "Still sure you want to use that machine?"

"That is not your concern", Bedlam stated as he wasn't sure what to do now that he knew the power of the machine had a high price, "You need to learn your place. Who even gave you permission to board that ship?"

"I want you two back here now", Toola said, "You're out of control."

"Silence you fools", the evil shouted, "Those two have done more damage to our most powerful enemies than either of you. Even if the damage is merely psychological, if is still as effective. The Dojo will not trust the Aurians until they see reason to and that weakens them. Hybrid and Chimera are free to do as they wish as long as it does not interfere with my plans."

"Thank you", the two teens said before the screen disappeared.

"Glad that's over with", Chimera laughed, "I'm going to check the pod's attachments to the Defender. Shortly after they had taken the Defender, they made a pod that contained a bathroom with a bath as well as a bigger storage area and made it so the pod could attach or detach from the Defender with ease.

"You can quit the tough girl act", Hybrid said as he was tired of waiting for an explanation of what had happened on the Dragoon. Chimera didn't say anything, as she was still embarrassed she had been such a scared little girl, and tried to leave for the pod but Hybrid stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, "Chimera don't keep me in the dark."

"Alright", Chimera started, "During the fight, I put both hands on Gato's head and somehow I started to see her past but then I saw other memories that seemed to be from Kelly, Lisa, and Lala."

"That still doesn't explain your reaction", Hybrid replied.

"If you knew what I saw Toola doing to them you'd think twice", Chimera responded, "Gato calling him a demon is more than justified."

"You think Kelly had some kind of mind reading power", Hybrid asked, "Don't you think Toola would have known?"

"Toola killed them before he studied them remember", Chimera questioned, "He told us that himself." Chimera then sat down on one of the passenger seats, "I need a way to test and see if it was from her." Chimera then saw Hybrid sit on his legs next to her, "Hybrid?"

"Than let me help", Hybrid started, "Turn to the Kelly form and try it. I trust you." Chimera took her Kelly form and placed her hands on Hybrid's head before her found how to use the power, allowing her to read his mind.

"You said you dropped that plasma cutter. You got mad and broke it", Chimera said before she opened her eyes, when he didn't say anything, to see that he had fallen asleep, "Hybrid?"

"What", Hybrid asked as he awoke before Chimera repeated what she had said, "Okay that proves it." Chimera turned back to normal before she tried to get up but stumbled as she was tired from the experience and Hybrid saw her starting to fall, "Chimera!" Hybrid then tried to catch her but was still sleepy and caused her to land on him so they were face to face, "Chimera?"

"Hybrid", Chimera replied as they thought about how they felt strange as there was one feeling that they couldn't make heads or tails of that seemed to be much stronger at the moment. Chimera wondered if it was the emotion they Toola had told them time and again they couldn't feel and decided to see if Toola was wrong again, "Hybrid do you…?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing", Hybrid responded before they closed their eyes and kissed as they fell asleep on the Defender's floor, both feeling the mind reading power's affects.

* * *

_Part 4: __Dojo,_

"Deets", Ed called out as he knocked on her door after waiting some time.

"What is it", Deets asked.

"I just what to talk", Ed answered before Deets let him in.

"On one condition", Deets started, "You promise not to do anything stupid like going to the machine by yourself."

"Deal, like I know where it is", Ed replied before the two sat down. Much to Ed's surprise, Deets looked at the still red mark and kissed it, "Deets?"

"Ed I'm sorry, I had no right to slap you like that", Deets cried as she hugged him, "It's just I don't want to lose you." Ed then put his arms around her.

"I know", Ed responded before he let go, "It's just that…"

"Just what", Deets questioned as she felt she had to get him to talk about the whole matter, "Ed tell me."

"It's just that I was made to take that thing down", Ed started, "If I don't then a lot of people will get hurt or worse."

"Ed you're not a weapon, you're a person", Deets stated, "Caretaker had no right to play us like she did." Deets then noticed Ed's facial response, "You think she wanted to tell us?"

"I could see the shame and sadness in her eyes", Ed answered, "Maybe she wanted to tell us and find another way but she couldn't."

"You want to trust her so bad don't you", Deets asked before the intercom in her room beeped, "Yes?"

"Deets it's Ol'skool", Ol'skool said, "Is Ed in there with you?"

"I'm here", Ed answered, "Is something wrong?"

"When you're done, you and me need to talk", Ol'skool explained, "Just come when you can."

"I will", Ed replied before he and Deets kissed, "I'll go see what he wants. Maybe he has an idea on what to do next."

"We can talk later", Deets told him before he left and went to Ol'skool's area. As Ed saw Ol'skool, he saw that Ol'skool's computer had a lot of Aurian data running on it.

"Ol'skool", Ed called out before Ol'skool took his attention away from the computer.

"That was quick", Ol'skool commented before he motioned for Ed to sit down, "Have you and Deets made up?"

"Yeah", Ed answered, "Are the others still mad?"

"More or less", Ol'skool informed him, "Fizz and Gato are looking at the data while Kitty and Torch are helping Burn and Loogie install the new weapon systems." Ol'skool noticed Ed looked at the floor when he learned what the others were doing to help, "What is it?"

"Just wanting to kick myself for almost calling them selfish", Ed explained, "They're doing all they can but I can't let them do all the work."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about", Ol'skool started as he looked through the data, "There's no way we're going to let you be used as a weapon but if Fizz and Gato can't find a way to reduced the power requirements, or we can't find another way to destroy the evil, there's only one other way that you could use the machine without being killed in the process."

"How", Ed asked as he could guess that Ol'skool had been doing a lot of research.

"You have to get stronger", Ol'skool answered.

"Not this again", Ed replied as he had hoped never to hear that line again, "Every time you say that, we find a way to get the job done."

"You may not see it but you got stronger before those matters came to an end", Ol'skool stated, "But this time is different; we're facing perhaps the most dangerous being in the universe and we have to be at our best."

"What about all those powerful Aurian abilities you said you'd teach us", Ed questioned, "We've gotten real good at resisting that energy."

"Are you still mad that I didn't tell you sooner", Ol'skool asked as he noticed the tone in Ed's voice.

"No", Ed answered as knowing that truth that Ol'skool revered to had made him happy, "Speaking of that, Gato is the only one that knows."

"I figured you'd have her check", Ol'skool sighed before he decided they were getting off subject, "But back to business, maybe it's time that…" Ol'skool's sentence was cut short by a sudden rocking of the ship, "What was that?" As Ol'skool was about to contact Fizz, the lights went out and the backups dimly lit the area up, "We need to find the others."

"Right", Ed replied before the two left Ol'skool's area and meet up with the others in the engine room, "Fizz what the snap happened?"

"I don't know", Fizz answered as Gato and her tried to find the cause of the outage, "For some reason we just lost main power and the ship brought the backups online."

"What about Torch and Kitty", Loogie asked as he was surprised they didn't appear.

"Whatever caused us to lose power also caused them to go into standby mode and I can't get them back online", Gato replied, "We've only got enough power for lights and life support."

"I'll take it the engines are off to", Burn said before the twins just shook their heads yes, "That's just great."

"What could have just caused the Dojo to lose power", Deets asked before an eerie sound could be heard, "What was that?" As the crew listened, they heard what sounded like a crackling noise, "Any guesses?"

"Bet if we find it, we get the ship's power back", Ed commented.

"First we need to find what ever it is before we can deal with it", Ol'skool replied, "Power up." After the crew went to power up mode Ol'skool thought of the next move, "We'll have to split up so we can cover the ship faster, but I want you all to keep in contact and no heroics." The crew then went in different directions as they began their search.

* * *

_Part 5: __Dojo: Sometime later,_

"Still nothing", Ed thought as he searched his area with no success though the sound could still be heard, "Where is it coming from?" Ed searched a bit more before he decided to meet back with the others at the cargo bay as Ol'skool had told them to but found he was the first one there, "Guess the others are taking their time." Ed waited for a few minutes before he decided to contact the others and make sure nothing had happened, "Ol'skool come in." The silence that answered worried Ed even more, "Deets, Burn, Loogie, Gato, Fizz come in. Where are they?" Ed then began to check the ship staring at the back and moving forward but saw no sign of any of the others until he went into the flyer bay and nearly tripped over something, "What?". Ed then looked down at the floor and found the object he stepped on was one of Gato's blasters that he checked to find it had not been fired which worried him even more as he knew Gato had quick reflexes. The find caused him to check the cockpit and find Ol'skool's Slammer, "This is bad if Gato and Ol'skool were beaten." Suddenly Ed heard a sound coming from the engine room, the only place he hadn't checked, and headed there. As he entered the room, he saw firefly like creatures that lit up the room and were surrounding the warp core, "Oh snap." Ed then looked and found the rest of the Dojo crew cocooned to the wall, all looking like the life was being drained from them as they looked pale, "Guys!"

"Energy", a voice whisperer causing Ed to look back to the core and see the specks of light come at him before he was surrounded in darkness again.

"Where am I", Ed quested as he saw that no matter which direction he went in it led nowhere. Suddenly he saw Bedlam appear in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Just a part of you walking around", Bedlam answered, "All of the emotions you try to keep in check."

"What's that suppose to mean", Ed asked before he saw the rest of the Dojo crew appear, "Guys?"

"You're still here", Burn asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be sacrificing yourself", Fizz added causing shock to run down Ed's spine.

"So a lot of people don't get hurt", Loogie also added followed by Dr. Pinch, "A lot of people."

"What", Ed stuttered as he wasn't sure what was going on, "Why?"

"We're just treating you like you feel you should be treated", Gato started, "Like a weapon with no will or soul of his own."

"That is how you want to be seen right", Deets asked as she used a finger to lift Ed's chin.

"And I really had hopes that you'd be more than that", a voice said that caused Ed to turn and see the Caretaker, "I hoped you'd fight for another way but you're a disappointment."

"A real disappointment", Ol'skool added, "Whatever did I see in you?"

"No", Ed shouted, "This isn't real, none of this is real. You things are causing this. Show yourselves!"

"As you wish", a voice replied before he saw the images break apart and disappear.

"The evil", Ed questioned, "I said show yourself."

"I do not need to", the voice stated, "My voice alone causes fear to run through you as you know you can't destroy me without your machine."

"Snap", Ed thought as he knew that if what he was hearing was the evil he didn't have a chance.

"I can feel your fear", the voice informed him, "And to add to that fear, I'm going to let you know that as I'm holding you in the prison of your own mind I'm draining the life out of your so called family."

"Leave them alone", Ed shouted as he thought, "How can I beat this?" Suddenly he saw a different Ol'skool appear, "Is that you Ol'skool?"

"You know that answer", the image answered, "Listen to me, there's a great power inside you that even the Aurian don't know is there. You have to search deep and find the power that's been asleep."

"Find the power that's been asleep", Ed questioned before he tried to clear his mind and used his Opti-gogs to see through the darkness and saw the others still being drained, "I have to stop this. Caretaker and the Aurians had to give me more than this." Ed then felt something grab him and found it was one of the creatures but as his life was drained, he felt something rising from inside him and noticed his body start to glow in blue light, "What's this? Is this my true power?" Ed then focused using the meditation techniques Ol'skool had taught him and felt himself changing, his body flowing with power, "This is even more than the machine." Ed then saw the creature explode as if it had too much before he turned to the main group that was attached to the crew, "Get off of them!" The swarm turned to see him fire a wave of energy at them that froze them as Ed wanted to keep them alive, "Now return my friends' energy to their bodies and leave this ship." Suddenly Ed saw the crew's skin colors return to normal before they fell to the ground and woke up.

"What happened", Burn asked before they saw the creatures and then a blue light.

"Is that", Gato asked.

"Ed", Deets finished. Unknown to Ed, his body looked like it was made of pure light; light that was the same shade of blue as his eyes when he used his Opti-gogs. The only thing showed it was him was his glowing eyes and his shape.

"What fresh madness is this", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's my line."

"His body looks to have the same properties as Caretaker when she's in orb form", Fizz stated.

"Aura level", Ol'skool asked himself before he felt something was off, "No, this is different." Suddenly Ol'skool saw what appeared to be Ed talking to the creatures before they disappeared and the main power came back. The crew then watched as Ed returned to normal.

"You okay", Ed asked.

"We could ask you the same thing", Ol'skool replied, "Were you talking to those things?"

"I'll explain", Ed started, "After I knew you were safe, I talked to them and found they attacked us because they thought we were going to attack them."

"But why", Loogie asked.

"Seems they were almost killed by weapons fire when the Aurians were fighting the Anhreifer", Ed explained, "They tried to make contact but both sides thought they were a weapon and tried to attack them."

"So when they saw the Dojo was an Aurian vessel they thought we were going to hurt them", Fizz said.

"But we didn't show any intent of doing so", Burn commented, "There was no reason to attack us."

"They couldn't understand what we were thinking", Ed replied, "But they felt our emotions."

"And they felt our anger", Deets stated, "The anger we've had from learning that you're a weapon to the Aurians."

"So this was a misunderstanding", Ol'skool said, "At least you brought it to a close."

"That still leaves one question", Gato started.

"What happened to you", Deets finished as they all wanted to know what Ed had done, what he had become.

* * *

_Part 6: __Auri: Aurian home world,_

"He did it", Caretaker said with joy as she wanted to jump out of her chair and check the power requirements of the machine.

"Calm down Caretaker", Judge replied, "We need to be glad over the fact those light based creatures didn't kill them."

"Are we sure he's not connected with us", Watcher asked.

"Why do you ask that", Historian questioned.

"Because you suggest that Archon mode and then he just happens to find that level of power", Watcher explained as he wondered if the universe itself didn't have some strange sense of humor.

"We shouldn't get to excided just yet", Peacemaker pointed out, "That may have been a one time event and he might not have control. We need to see how far the effect of this new power goes in the situation. Of course may I point out the matter of trust we talked about?"

"We know", Judge responded as he knew Peacemaker had a point, "For now we wait and see what the Guardian has become."

* * *

_Part 7: __Dojo,_

"You're saying you have no idea what I changed into", Ed asked as the twins reported that the computer wasn't online in time to collect anything.

"Afraid not", Fizz answered, "The computer had to reboot due to the sudden return of energy."

"Sorry about that", Kitty said.

"We were still waking up", Torch added.

"Then scan me now", Ed replied before he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Ol'skool.

"Hold on", Ol'skool started, "You may feel fine but rest for now. We don't need anymore trouble."

"You do look a little beat", Gato added, "If you changed to a near pure energy form, there had to be stress on your body."

"They're right bro", Burn started, "For now we need to be careful until we know what the Aurians are going to do and we don't need to give them any reason to worry about us."

"But what good is that super power if he can't use it", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "It might help save Ed from the machine's affects."

"Hard to argue with that", Deets stated.

"I know that", Ol'skool replied, "Still I want him to rest while we get everything in order and then we'll try to fine the truth behind all this. Understand?"

"Yes", the six couriers answered before they began to clean the Dojo up from the mess that had been made.

* * *

_Part 8: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's Defender,_

"What", Hybrid asked as he woke up and found himself laying on the floor. As he looked up, he found Chimera using him as a bed and noticed as she seemed to be having a peaceful sleep, "She's kind of cute like this." Hybrid then put the thought aside as he gently shook her, "Chimera?"

"What", Chimera yawned as she found herself on Hybrid and recalled what had happened, "How long we been asleep?"

"Let me check", Hybrid replied before he looked at his watch and was caught off guard, "18 hours?"

"We must have been more tired than we thought and the effect of Kelly's mind reading power just helped to knock us out", Chimera suggested as she got up and helped Hybrid get to his feet, "But I have to admit you were a comfortable bed."

"Very funny", Hybrid laughed as he wondered how Chimera had not rolled off him and onto the bed. Suddenly they felt the Defender rock and almost fell down, "What was that?"

"I'll check", Chimera replied as she went to the controls and ran a full scan, "Talk about waking up in time."

"What's that suppose to mean", Hybrid questioned before he joined her and looked out the window to see what appeared to be derelict ships and other debris, "Chimera where are we?"

"Good question", Chimera replied, "I say we find out."

* * *

This is the 25th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	26. Act 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 26**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"Are you sure this will work", Burn asked as Fizz modified the shields so the Aurians couldn't see what they were doing.

"Yes", Fizz answered.

"This won't hurt Dr. Pinch will it", Loogie questioned followed by the puppet, "Why are you worrying more than me?"

"I ran a simulation before we started and it showed that he'll be fine", Gato replied to let her boyfriend know it was safe.

"We're ready", Fizz informed the group as she turned to Ol'skool.

"Do it", Ol'skool instructed before the twins had Kitty and Torch run the new shield settings.

"All done", Torch said.

"Any signals from Dr. Pinch are being contained", Kitty added.

"Glad that's over", Deets commented as she felt like there was finally some privacy.

"Am I the only one that's surprised that none of the Aurians tried to stop us from blocking them", Ed asked.

"We're all surprised Ed but they may have reason", Fizz responded, "For now I think we need to test that new power of yours."

"Good idea", Ol'skol stated as he saw still unsure of what Ed had become and knew it wasn't part of the Aurian's plans. Fizz then had Ed step into the test area so a layer of thermotech glass and a barrier could protect the rest of the crew while they ran tests. The twins then configured the instruments and activated the barrier.

"We're ready", Gato informed Ed.

"Alright", Ed replied before he drawled his power out and the crew watched as his body changed to a light like form.

"The power reading's off the…", Fizz began to say before the computer started to overload and sparks flied out, "Snap, everyone take cover." Just as everyone hid, the computer exploded from the energy overload but without hurting anyone.

"What was that all about", Burn questioned.

"We didn't have proper settings for the energy scan and the system couldn't take the reading", Gato explained, "If we had set the readers correctly this wouldn't have happened."

"Looks like we're not going to be able to test anymore", Deets commented, "The computer's toast until the repair program is done."

"The psionic readings are in the same league with the Caretaker's", Kitty informed them as Ed joined them after he turned back to normal.

"Everyone okay", Ed asked.

"Dude you were putting out more energy than you did when you had half of the machine's power", Torch told him.

"And you glow in a nice shade of blue", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "I don't mean to be a downer, but how do we test him now?"

"There's one way", Ed replied before he turned to Burn.

"You're aren't thinking what I think you are", Burn started, "Are you?"

"I want you to hit me with everything you've got", Ed stated before Burn turned to Ol'skool.

"It's your call", Ol'skool stated.

"Let's do it", Burn said before the two walked back into test area and Burn summoned his power while Ed changed again, "Here I come." Burn then ran at Ed at full force and threw a punch at him but Ed was able to catch it, "How the snap?" Ed then pushed Burn away before he launched a wave of psionic at Burn and slammed him into the wall.

"Burn", Fizz called out as she thought, "Ed's new power is more than a match for Burn's warrior power."

"I'm not done yet", Burn informed them before he ran at Ed but slid at the last moment and kicked Ed into the air before jumping after him, "Now." Burn went to grab him but Ed disappeared and reappeared behind Burn before knocking him down to the ground.

"Enough", Ol'skool instructed as he thought, "It seems this new form is on the same level as the Aurian's Aura mode."

"Sorry about that", Ed said as he helped Burn get up, "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Glad we got that shield up", Deets stated, "With the way things are going, they could have used that as an excuse to board."

"So what now", Loogie asked.

"We wait", Gato answered before the crew began cleanup.

* * *

_Part 2: __Auri: Aurian home world,_

"There's no question that the Guardian has gained Archon mode", Judge said as they watched, "It's a good thing that the Guardian's power burst caused that anti-sight shield to fail."

"Let's hope the holographic life forms do not notice the failure", Watcher replied.

"I still can't believe he has even that much control", Caretaker commented, "It's only his second and third time."

"Don't get too happy", Historian started, "I checked the power requirements of the machine; it's still not enough."

"What", Caretaker questioned, "You're saying that even with Archon mode he still don't have the power to not have to use his life force?"

"The only way to avoid using the Guardian's life force is that some kind miracle occurs and the other children gain Archon mode", Historian stated.

"Do you have any idea what the chances of that are", Peacemaker asked as she was mad that Historian suggested something that had little to no chance to work.

"I'll see if they have that ability", Watcher stated before the rest of the council looked to him.

"By what means", Judge questioned as he knew Watcher was never one for the rulebook and worried what might be going through his head.

"I'll take a group of warriors with me and board the Dojo", Watcher started, "I'll incapacitate the Teacher and the Guardian while the warriors engage the other children. We all know that the Archon mode is brought out by either times of extreme emotion or times of extreme danger and my plan would provide both."

"Are you forgetting we're trying to regain their trust", Peacemaker questioned.

"I'll make it look like I acted alone", Watcher replied, "I have no problem with looking like the bad guy and the Teacher knows I'd do something like this to get the job done."

"Watcher", Caretaker called out.

"I owe you for all the trouble I gave you with the Healer", Watched said before he turned to the Judge, "You know this is the best way." After a few minutes, the council agreed to the Watchers plan and he left.

"While he's doing that", Judge started as the council got up, "Caretaker, until Watcher is done I want you to try and find Hybrid and Chimera. If the Guardian can use Archon mode, I worry that Hybrid might have the same ability." Caretaker only looked at him, letting him know she didn't like to be taken out of the picture with the Dojo but would do what he asked.

* * *

_Part 3: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's Defender,_

"Can we get any closer", Chimera asked as she scanned the area they had ran into that was filled with derelict ships and other debris.

"Yeah", Hybrid answered before he passed between two fighter-like craft, "What is this place, some kind of junk yard?"

"That would be my guess", Chimera replied before she picked something up on her sensors, "I think I found a control center. Turn 15 degrees right and slow down; I'm detecting a lot of junk around there."

"Will do", Hybrid said until they found a ring like station and Hybrid spotted a docking bay, "I'm taking us in; picking up anything?"

"No organic life forms but I'm detecting several computer systems that are either in standby mode or shut down", Chimera answered, "And before you ask, I'm not picking up any security system."

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you look into my head", Hybrid laughed before they entered the station and began to look around, "This place is huge." Suddenly Hybrid felt Chimera cover his mouth.

"Quite", Chimera whispered, "I just picked up some kind of robot." As she finished, a sphere shaped robot appeared.

"Greetings", the robot started, "Welcome to Xena scrap yards. I am Info tron 174."

"I'm Hybrid and this is Chimera", Hybrid replied as he could tell the robot meant no harm, "I hope we're not intruding."

"I'm afraid I don't follow", Info tron 174 said.

"You see we were asleep with our ship on auto pilot and when we woke up we were here", Chimera explained, "I don't suppose you could tell us where we are."

"Why certainly", the robot said before a hologram appeared, "This station and the area surrounding it act as a area where obsolete or discarded ships and other devices can be thrown away and is open to anyone who would want any of it." Suddenly the lights in the room flickered, "Not again."

"What's wrong", Hybrid questioned as he wondered if Chimera and him were safe.

"No one has been to the station in several cycles and I've started to have trouble with it", Info tron explained, "I've tried to access the station's repair system but I've had trouble." The robot then watched as Hybrid looked to Chimera as the two shook their heads.

"How about I give you a hand", Chimera offered.

* * *

_Part 4: __Somewhere in space: Aurian vessel,_

"Is everything ready", Watcher asked as he stood in the commander's room of the destroyer Torrent.

"My warriors are ready but…", the commander, Kimba, started but stopped as he thought about the mission.

"Is there a problem", Watcher asked before he guessed, "You may speak freely."

"I don't mean to question the council but why are we attacking the chosen ones", Kimba asked, "How can attacking them help us?"

"I guess I do owe you an explanation", Watcher started, "You're parents were historians correct?"

"My mother was", Kimba answered.

"Then I take it you've heard of Archon level or Archon mode", Watcher replied before Kimba shook his head, "The Guardian had proven to have that power and the council wishes to see if the other five children have the ability as well."

"I see", Kimba stated as he had read about the power a person could have in Archon mode, "If that's the case, I want my warriors to be allowed to use the Enhancer armors."

"The new Neo-Dermis that amplify the psionic powers within the wearer's body", Watcher said before he thought about it, "Permission granted."

"Thank you", Kimba replied before he brought up the one question that many Aurians had, "What happened on the Dragoon anyway?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you", Watcher answered as not all Aurians knew about the effects the Machine would have on the Guardian, "Let's just say Hybrid and Chimera caused a mess."

"I see", Kimba said even though he knew the Watcher was being only partly truthful, "I'll go get the warriors ready." Kimba then left the room and Watcher began to meditate, as he knew disabling Ol'skool and Ed would not be easy even for an Aura level Aurian such as himself.

* * *

_Part 5: Xena scrap yards,_

"Any luck", Hybrid asked as he found Chimera working.

"I've almost got the repair program online", Chimera answered, "Problem is that this place is using tech from a lot of different places and had trouble working in unison."

"So this place isn't that different from us", Hybrid commented, "So why were you so eager to help that bot?"

"I just felt like it", Chimera answered even though neither one was sure why they did but cast the thought aside as Info tron174 came into the room, "Anything?"

"I've got full systems again", the robot answered, "Everything is being repaired as we speak. How can I ever thank you?"

"It was nothing really", Chimera replied as she was surprised by the gratitude, as it was new to her personally, "The connecters just needed help translating all the different codes."

"Are you sure", the robot asked, "As I said…" Suddenly Info tron was interrupted by the alarm, "There's another vessel nearby, appears to be Aurian." A hologram then appeared, showing a ship that was very familiar to Hybrid and Chimera.

"The Dojo", the two questioned.

"It appears to be a very modified ship as that vessel class is several hundred years old", the robot commented before another ship appeared, "I'm also detecting a modern Aurian destroyer that appears to be trying to sneak up on the first ship."

"What are the Aurians up to now", the two teens thought as they watched the events unfold.

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo,_

"Do they know we see them", OL'skool questioned as Kitty had picked up the Torrent during a scan.

"I can't tell", Kitty answered, "They ship has some kind of sensor proof alloy." Suddenly the Torrent made its move and fired a volley of lancers with disabling warheads.

"We've lost weapons, shields, and engines", Torch informed them before they saw several Aurians surround them and Ol'skool saw a face he had not looked at in years.

"Watcher", Ol'skool called out as he thought, "This is not going to be good."

"Hello Anthony Kendo", Watcher replied, "It's been awhile."

"What do you want", Ed questioned.

"I wanted to see that new power of yours", Watcher answered, "It's been many years since anyone has used Archon level."

"Archon level", Fizz answered, "There was nothing in the Aurian data about that level."

"That's because it's very rare and can only occur naturally", Watcher explained, "Though I admit it has the same level of power as Aura level Aurians."

"So you attack and board our ship", Burn asked, "Talk about low."

"Let me guess", Deets started, "You're going to challenge Ed while your buddies hold us back."

"Have you forgotten about all the power you gave us", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "And the fact we're used to being outnumbered?"

"I've taken those facts into account", Watcher stated, "You forget how much we've seen."

"I say power up", Gato suggested before the crew did so.

"Take care of them", Ol'skool ordered as he brought his power to bear, "I'll try and stop Watcher."

"Good luck", Watcher thought before he felt Ol'skool's power and was taken by surprise, "He's reached Aura level?" Suddenly Ol'skool attacked and send Watcher back causing him to see Ol'skool's weakness, "He's reached the first part of Aura level but hasn't mastered it yet though I admit I'm surprise he's even gotten this far. Watcher then looked to his group and decided he would have to cheat if he wanted to only disable Ol'skool, "Warriors attack."

"Guys", Ol'skool called out before the crew saw Watcher strike him from behind and cause him to become unconscious.

"Ol'skool", the crew called out as they saw him hit the ground.

"That's cheating", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "He can't do that."

"That's it", Ed said as he went to Archon mode, "It's my turn."

"Show me your power", Watcher replied as he saw Ed's light form. Ed gladly replied and charged at him and disappeared as the rest of the crew fought the other Aurians. While they did well enough, as they were only trying to disable the Aurians, the crew noticed a problem as the Aurians they were fighting seemed to be a lot more powerful then the ones they met on the Dragoon.

"Gato, Fizz what's the deal", Burn asked as he used his power and knocked two of the warriors away but noticed they got right back up.

"That armor must increase their powers", Fizz suggested.

"So what do we do", Deets questioned as she formed a group of crab like robots like were easily destroyed, "Gato go help Ol'skool."

"I'm on it", Gato responded as she shot one of the Aurians and knocked him back before she was attacked herself, "I'm thinking we need to stop trying to only disable them." Suddenly the warriors used a energy attack and trapped the Dojo crew so they couldn't move their bodies or use their powers before they saw Ed and the Watcher reappear in the room.

"I admit you're powerful", Watcher admitted as he was tiring out from his battle with Ed, "You and the others have proven to be all we expected and more."

"So the council sent you to test me", Ed questioned.

"No", Watcher lied as he kept to his plan, "This little visit was my idea."

"We'll still", Ed started to say before he turned and saw the others, "Snap, you just love to cheat."

"That depend on point of view", Watcher replied before he saw Ed try to get to the others but got in the way and punched him in the gut before Ed's head was where Watcher could whisper in his ear, "You're too easily distracted."

"Ed", Deets called out as she tried to get out of the energy prison.

"I can't get loose", Burn said.

"Kitty and Torch have been disabled to", Gato stated before she saw the hologram trapped in energy spheres.

"I'm getting tried", Loogie added.

"The field must be putting us to sleep", Fizz started as she tried to reach her blaster, "This is so not drad."

"Looks like you've all shown your limits", Watcher commented as he decided to give a hint to his true intentions, "I really expected more from them."

"What can I do", Ed thought before an idea came to him and he formed a link between him and the others as they fell asleep.

Inside the Dojo's minds:

"Where are we", Burn asked as he and the others found themselves in a white room.

"You all okay", Ed asked before Ol'skool appeared.

"You connected our minds", Ol'skool questioned, "What for?"

"I think I know why Watcher attacked us", Ed started as he had gotten Watcher's hint.

"What", Deets asked, "Spit it our already."

"Before you blacked out, he said something about expecting more from you", Ed started, "I think Watcher and maybe the rest of the Aurians want to see if you guys have Archon mode as well."

"But that's impossible", Fizz commented.

"Why", Ed questioned before he turned to Gato, "Gato isn't it true that there's really no difference between my DNA and your DNAs now that you have the gene?"

"That's right but we never showed any increased brain activity that would suggest psionic potential", Gato replied.

"That's because we never tried until now", Ed stated as he recalled some of the secrets Ol'skool had shared with him, including the fact that Ol'skool was at Aura level, "I know that if I have Archon mode and Ol'skool has Aura level then you should be able to have the ability as well."

"He's right gang", Ol'skool said, "Now close your eyes and look deep inside." Ol'skool and Ed then watched as the crew tried but could see why they were having trouble, "You have to get rid of any doubt and free the power that's been asleep."

"Right", the five said as they tried harder and felt something arising from inside themselves.

"Ol'skool are you seeing this", Ed asked as he saw a light coming from inside each of them.

"Looks like you were right", Ol'skool commented as he knew that the crew had found a new source of strength, "Now show the Watcher what you can do."

The Dojo:

"Watcher", an Aurian called out causing the Watcher to turn and see Burn's body start to glow orange, Loogie's to glow green, Deets' to glow pink, Fizz's to glow purple, and Gato's to glow turquoise.

"He brought it out", Watcher thought as he watched the Archon mode Dojo break out of the energy prison and disable all of the warriors with psionic waves as Kitty and Torch were freed, "Looks like Caretaker going to get her wish." Watcher had little time to ponder as he saw the Dojo crew coming at him and knew he was no match for them even if they didn't have full control. Suddenly he felt Burn punch him away from Ed before the twins kicked him higher into the air followed by Loogie spinning him around and finally kicked into the wall by Deets, "They don't appear to be able to use mental attacks yet."

"I'll work on that", a voice said causing Watcher to look and see a yellowish orange orb attack him and saw Ol'skool turn back to normal, "Before you ask, I've didn't hit you with everything on the first attack and I could hear what you were thinking just now."

"Now I see why the Caretaker hold you in such esteem", Watcher replied as he thought, "He must have reached Aura level on Konohagakure and made sure no one by the Guardian knew."

"Did we miss something", Torch asked as he wondered if he was malfunctioning.

"You guys are giving off the level readings as Ed", Kitty informed them as she scanned them.

"This is so drad", Fizz stated.

"Tell me about it", Burn replied.

"This is so monkey", Loogie laughed.

"See what you wanted", Deets questioned.

"Or do we need to continue", Gato added.

"We'd be more than happy to demonstrate", Ed stated.

"I'll wait until you've learned how to use mental powers", Watcher answered, "I'm sure it won't take long." Watcher then teleported himself and the warriors from the Dojo and the Torrent went to warp. As the crew turned back to normal form, they all looked to Ol'skool.

"You all have a lot of training ahead", Ol'skool informed them as he knew what could happen that that the Aurian genes in their bodies had made them the same as Ed.

* * *

_Part 7: Xena scrap yards,_

"The other Aurian vessel has left", Info tron 174 informed Hybrid and Chimera, "It also appears the cruiser is leaving the area as well."

"Wonder what that was about", Hybrid said as he had a feeling something had occurred that would change the whole situation.

"I'm afraid I couldn't get any details", the robot replied before it went back to its earlier business, "Now about how I can repay you."

"I told you it was nothing", Chimera stated before she accepted the fact the robot was only trying to be nice, "Could you give Hybrid and me a moment?"

"Of course if it will help me repay you for your help", Info tron answered before he left.

"I though we agreed we didn't want anything", Hybrid stated.

"He's not going to leave us alone until he does something for us", Chimera commented, "I say we let him and I think we both have a good idea on what he could do." After a few moments, the teens pick something, "You can come back in."

"So have you picked some way for me to repay you", the robot asked.

"You don't happen to have any Aurian vessels by chance do you", Hybrid questioned, "We could use a bigger ship and most of our tech is Aurian."

"I knew there was a way", the robot replied, "I happen to have a older Aurian vessel that is in the same class as the first vessel we detected but I should warn you that most of the systems would need replacing." A hologram then appeared, "You see that Aurians had a lot of ships they didn't need and used a lot of them for tests several of which were discarded after the test equipment and any important tech was removed."

"So this will make us even", Hybrid questioned.

"Of course", the robot answered, "I'm bring the ship around now. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you", Chimera replied as she saw their new project, "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

_Part 8: Dojo,_

"So we're showing increased mental activity", Deets asked as Gato showed the results of the tests she had done on the crew after Watcher had left.

"Seems so but I'm going to have to run more tests", Gato answered before she thought she heard Burn, "Yes Burn I'm going to have to run more tests."

"What", Torch asked.

"He didn't say anything", Kitty informed her as she was wondering why Gato said what she did.

"How'd you know I was thinking that", Burn questioned before they all started to hear each others thoughts until Ol'skool blocked them.

"Thank you", Fizz said as she felt like her head was going to explode.

"That was cool", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "This is a nightmare."

"Ol'skool", Ed called out as he guessed what Ol'skool was thinking.

"This is going to be interesting", Ol'skool stated as he knew he had to help them get their mental powers under control.

* * *

_Part 9: __Auri: Aurian home world,_

"So they all have Archon mode", Judge asked even though he could see Watcher had been through a beating.

"And the Teacher is at Aura level", Watcher replied, "Someone failed to tell us."

"I didn't know", Caretaker responded as she knew he meant her though she was too happy to care, "Now all we can do is wait for the Teacher to train them."

"Too bad we've lost our ability to what's happening on their ship", Historian pointed out.

"What abut Hybrid and Chimera", Peacemaker asked, "Did you find them Caretaker?"

"Not a trace of them", Caretaker answered never guessing how close they had been to the fight. The council then dismissed, knowing that the whole picture had been changed.

* * *

This is the 26th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	27. Act 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 27**

_Part 1: Dojo: A few weeks after Act 26,_

"Do they fit alright", Gato asked as the crew tried on the new suits the twins had made. While the suits looked the same on the outside, the inside of each suit looked like the Neo-Dermis.

"Feels the same", Deets answered.

"So what was wrong with our old suits", Burn questioned.

"Gato and me discovered from the scans that the Archon mode's energy was causing the atomic structures of our suits to fail", Fizz explained, "The decay was slow but happening."

"You're saying our suits could have exploded", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Not a good fashion point."

"Or just fall apart", Fizz continued, "However, these new suits have a special network of circuits and multiphase material that can handle the change and the energy."

"So the suits are taken care of and Ol'skool taught us how to control our ability to commutate telepathically", Ed started as he turned to the Dojo's teacher, "What's next?"

"Something you haven't went through in a while", Ol'skool answered before he brought out the orb that emitted Anhreifer energy so he could test their resistance. As the orb glowed, the crew gave him a curious look.

"I think it's broken", Loogie said as none of the crew was affected.

"Huh", Torch questioned.

"What's wrong", Gato asked as she could see both holograms were surprised.

"The orb's admitting over 20 times more Anhreifer energy than normal and you're not being affected at all", Kitty explained, "Your mental patterns are stable." Suddenly the orb turned to ash in Ol'skool's hand.

"Guess I don't need that anymore", Ol'skool commented as he saw they no longer had to worry about the Anhreifer energy.

"That's a relief", Burn stated, "That's one less thing Bedlam can use against us."

"He's going to be in for quite a surprise", Ed replied before he saw Ol'skool look at him, "What?"

"Just remember what we agreed on", Ol'skool started, "We don't use our Aura or Archon modes except as a last resort."

"Right", the six couriers replied as they knew Ol'skool didn't want them to get too dependent on their new power.

* * *

_Part 2: __Auri: Aurian home world,_

"Hybrid and Chimera have a new ship", Caretaker questioned.

"I'm afraid so", Historian answered, "I was looking into the past and discovered that they were at the Xena scrap yards at the time Watcher tested the Dojo."

"They were that close", Watcher asked as neither Caretaker or him could believe they had missed them, "So what ship did they get their hands on."

"A ship that's the same class as the Dojo", Historian answered, "However the vessel is far older."

"With Chimera's intelligence, the technology they have from the Defender, and the information they took from the Dragoon they could make that ship a match for the Dojo", Peacemaker pointed out, "And since all of the chosen ones reached Archon mode, we have to consider to possibly they have that power as well."

"Another problem is that we don't have any idea what has happened to them or what has taken place inside the Dojo for the last few weeks", Judge stated, "We need to find a way to get more intelligence."

"That would be difficult", Caretaker started, "The anti sight shield constantly changes frequencies so we can't bypass it. As far as Hybrid and Chimera, we don't even know where to start looking. All I can suggest is that we try to increase security around the galactic rim and try to keep anything from coming into or going out of this galaxy." After Caretaker made her suggestion, she recalled what Historian said, "You said the Xena scrap yards?"

"That's right", Historian answered, "Didn't you used to go there a lot when you were a child?"

"I did", Caretaker replied, "If we're done, I'll go there and see what I can find out."

"Go ahead", Judge said before Caretaker disappeared.

Xena scrap yards"

"Been a while since I came here", Caretaker thought as she looked at the place she had always come to for parts when she was a child. Caretaker then felt another presence in the room, "He's still here?"

"Hello", Info tron 174 called out until the robot saw her, "Caretaker?"

"Hey Tron", Caretaker replied as she saw her old friend, "It's okay, you can call me by my real name."

"You haven't changed at all in all these years Hikari", the robot commented, "I'm just glad everything was fixed up before you came. You see I was only able to get full systems again a few weeks ago."

"I wish I could have helped", Caretaker said, "Listen, I need to know if anyone has came by within the last few weeks; say a boy and a girl."

"You must mean Hybrid and Chimera", Info tron 174 stated, "They were here a few weeks ago. You see they had been asleep with their ship on autopilot and had woke up in the yards, however it was a good thing since Chimera was the one who helped me get everything running again. Only problem was that I had the hardest time getting them to let me repay them for their help."

"You did tell them what this place was for right; and they still wouldn't take anything", Caretaker asked as she wondered why Hybrid and Chimera had not ransacked the place.

"They did seem to be a little surprised by my gratitude, the robot admitted, "However, after the battle we observed, they decided on an older Aurian vessel and I gave them an older Twilight class cruiser."

"I see", Caretaker replied until it sank it, "What battle?"

"After Chimera restored my sensors, I detected an attack on a modified Twilight class cruiser by a Striker class destroyer though it appeared most of the battle occurred inside the cruiser", the robot answered, "May I ask why one Aurian ship attacked another?"

"There's been a lot going on", Caretaker explained, "The fight you saw was part of a test."

"I see", Info tron 174 responded, "As I was saying, after the fight, they agreed on the ship and after repairs took off; I haven't heard from them since."

"So that's what happened", Caretaker said, "Thanks Tron."

"Are you okay", the robot asked as he could tell she had a lot on her mind and decided she needed cheering up, "Can I get you anything, you know for old time's sake?"

"Show me what you got", Caretaker laughed as she remembered the old times. As the two walked, she thought about what the robot had told her and asked herself, "Is it me or are Hybrid and Chimera becoming more like the Dojo?

* * *

_Part 3: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's ship,_

"She's still in there", Hybrid asked himself as he went to the bath area and knocked on the door, "Chimera?"

"What is it", Chimera asked as she was in the bathtub.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been in there", Hybrid questioned.

"I'm about to get out", Chimera informed him before she dried off, put her suit on, and opened the door, "Happy?"

"You always take so long", Hybrid commented, "I know the upgrades are taken care of but still you need to hurry up sometimes."

"Whatever", Chimera laughed as she elbowed Hybrid, "You need to relax a bit. Think about it, we're no longer confided to the Defender and we have a ship that is equal to the Dojo."

"Alright you win", Hybrid sighed before Chimera kissed him, "But losing isn't always bad." As the two laughed, the ship suddenly rocked, "What the…?" Hybrid and Chimera then ran to the cockpit and saw a very familiar ship firing at them, "Bedlam?"

"That idiot must think we're the Dojo", Chimera said before she made contact, "Stop firing, it's us."

"You two", Bedlam questioned as the holo screen on each ship showed who was on each ship, "When did you?"

"This isn't the Dojo", Hybrid started, "We found this ship a few weeks ago."

"And you didn't bother to say anything", Bedlam asked.

"We don't answer to you", Hybrid replied as he was already getting tried of Bedlam, "And for your information, the evil told us to make as little contact as possible."

"Indeed", the evil responded as it appeared on another holo screen, "I see you have done well. Tell me what you have witnessed."

"It seems the Aurian, or at least some of them, are in a state of panic with what happened on the Dragoon", Chimera started, "Shortly after out last contact with you a smaller Aurian ship attacked the Dojo but left after a while. Unfortunately, we couldn't see what happened onboard either ship."

"Interesting", the evil commented, "I see things are not as set as the Aurian thought they were."

"I still say we finish them off now", Bedlam replied, "I'm going to continue my search."

"Do so", the evil responded before Bedlam's screen disappeared and his ship went to warp, "As for you two, I want you to join Bedlam's attack but only as backup."

"Right", the two replied before the evil's screen disappeared.

"Why does he want us to do that", Chimera questioned.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Bedlam ticked him off and he wants the Dojo to get rid of him", Hybrid said, "Not that I blame him, Bedlam is a headache."

"Well this might give us a chance to get some more information", Chimera sighed, "I'll go set the cloak up."

"I'll set us on course", Hybrid stated before they were underway.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo,_

"Looks like we don't need these anymore", Fizz said as Gato and her found they didn't feel each others emotions or thoughts unless both wanted to and removed the telepathic inhibiters they had used for the last few months.

"Let's just run one more test to be sure", Gato suggested before she tried to feel what Fizz was thinking but found she couldn't, "You try."

"I just did", Fizz replied as she saw their link now had an on/off switch, "Let's go meet up with the others." The twins then left the shop and joined the others in the training room.

"Good you're here", Ol'skool said before he began to test them again to see the level of their mental powers but found that the only mental powers they had in normal form was mind reading and telepathic commutation.

"Why aren't we getting any better", Ed asked.

"We've been training like crazy", Burn added.

"And our mind reading and telepathic commutation aren't anything to smile about unless we're in Archon mode", Deets commented.

"Without it, our telepathic range is less then one tenth of our communicators", Fizz added.

"The only thing we've mastered is blocking our thoughts without trying", Gato said.

"So what do we do", Loogie asked.

"You all are trying to rush yourselves", Ol'skool stated, "This is still a whole new world for each of you and you haven't even began to scratch the surface of what you can do." Ol'skool then felt them become less tense as they could see that he didn't expect them to get it so soon, "Now go relax and I'll try to think of some exercises that we can use."

"Hey guys", Kitty and Torch called out causing the crew to turn and see the holograms had upgraded. Kitty now had a complete cat shaped body and Torch now had a more humanoid shape.

"When did you two upgrade", Ed asked.

"We decided to modify recently", Kitty answered.

"That way we can fight to", Torch added.

"Aren't you a little small", Burn asked before Kitty changed to the size of a liger and Torch grew and changed to where he looked like a riot bot. The only thing that didn't change was their colors.

"They showed you", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "No arguing there."

"You look so cute", Deets laughed to where the holograms blush.

"Way to ruin the moment sis", Fizz commented as Gato and her looked at the holograms new data on the screen.

"You two did upgrade", Gato said as she rubbed Kitty's head, "But I guess it's only fair that you get a change to change like the rest of us."

"Hold that thought", Kitty purred as before Gato stopped, "Bedlam; at his current speed, he'll be in range in 45 seconds."

"I've got weapons and shields online", Torch added, "He doesn't appear to have any other ships with him."

"Remember we don't use Archon, or in my case, Aura mode unless it is necessary", Ol'skool stated, "We don't want Bedlam to get any ideas."

"Right", the six couriers replied before Ed and Gato went to the cockpit while Fizz went to the engine room and the others prepared for a boarding party.

"I've got a lock", Gato said before she saw Bedlam's ship fly right past them, "Uh? He just passed us."

"Where's he going", Burn questioned as Deets looked at a holo-map.

"He's heading right for a large asteroid", Deets answered, "Looks like it has an atmosphere."

"Should we follow him", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "This has to be a trap."

"Or he's found the machine", Ed suggested.

"I'm not detecting any Aurian energy readings", Fizz replied, "The machine's not there."

"Ed follow", Ol'skool instructed, "Gato, if he tries anything I want you to respond with everything we've got." Ed and did told, and guided the Dojo behind Bedlam's ship until it entered orbit, "Anything?"

"I'm detecting a massive energy reading from his engines", Fizz answered, "But I can't tell why."

"His weapons came on line", Torch shouted.

"I'm on it", Gato replied before she fired the beam weapons and lancers in unison. As the crew watched, the weapons hit Bedlam's shields and removed them before hitting the hull, "He's lost weapons and he's going to crash. Those lancers really did the trick." Suddenly the ship rocked.

"I've lost controls", Ed informed the crew.

"What happened", Burn questioned.

"Bedlam's engines sent out some kind of wave that impacted us", Fizz explained, "I can't stop us from crashing but I can soften it."

"How", Deets asked.

"I'll use the shields like a pillow", Fizz answered before the ship jerked, "We've landed."

"Bedlam just sent us a welcoming party", Dr. Pinch informed them followed by Loogie, "Ah nothing to worry about, just a couple groups of fiends."

"Power up", Ol'skool ordered before everyone did so, "We'll meet them."

"What about the ship", Ed asked.

"Hello", the two holograms replied, "We can defend the Dojo."

"Sorry, I forgot", Ed responded.

"Let's go", Burn said before the crew left the ship with their rides.

"Here they come", Deets warned before the fight began.

* * *

_Part 5: __Chimera and Hybrid's ship,_

"Did he do that on purpose", Hybrid as Chimera and him saw the ships crash.

"Yes", Chimera answered as she had kept an eye on Bedlam's ship, "He set his engines to overload so the wave being released would disable their ship."

"That guy is an idiot", Hybrid commented, "Between his all his attacks and this I'm surprised the entire Aurian fleet hasn't shown up to blow him to bits."

"Just be glad they haven't", Chimera replied, "Even with the cloak they might pick us up."

"Let's get down there", Hybrid sighed, "I just don't get why the evil hasn't killed him yet." The two then left their ship in a flyer and rode to the fight where they found Bedlam and Ed fighting while the rest of the Dojo took care of the fiends.

"Come on", Ed said as Bedlam and him fought. Bedlam, wanting to take Ed out himself, had the fiends keep the others at bay so it would be just them.

"When are you going to learn", Bedlam laughed as their Slammers made contact, "You've never been a match for me and you never will be." Suddenly, Bedlam jumped away, but everyone could feel something rising in Bedlam, "And allow me to prove my point with the power I've gained." Just then a dark red dome surrounded Bedlam and Ed, separating them from everyone else.

"Ed", Deeds shouted as she tried to get in but was repelled.

"When did he get that power", Hybrid questioned as he saw the Dojo take down the last of the fiends.

"Good question", Chimera replied, "Too bad I don't have an answer."

"The field's using a absorbing screen", Fizz informed them as she scanned.

"Translation", Burn requested.

"Anything we hit it with will only make it stronger", Gato explained, "It can only be destroyed from the inside."

"Can't we", Loogie started to ask followed by Dr. Pinch, "Don't say it."

"Their going to find a way in", Hybrid said before he thought of a plan, "Chimera stay here."

"What are you going to do", Chimera questioned.

"Something tells me they have something new", Hybrid told her, "I want you ready to use that mind reading power of yours."

"Right", Chimera replied as she had had the same feeling, "I'll come from behind."

"We might have no", Ol'skool started to say before he noticed a shadow on the hill, "Who's there?"

"Hello", Hybrid said as he came between them and the dome, "It's been awhile."

"Hybrid", Burn called out, "What are you doing here?"

"Chimera's not with you", Loogie questioned causing Ol'skool to look around.

"Don't bother", Hybrid stated, "She's somewhere else."

"Is he lying", Ol'skool thought as he tried to sense Chimera's presence but didn't find anything.

"I hope you're not planning to hold us back by yourself", Deets stated, "There's six of us and one of you."

"And we know you don't want to do this", Gato added causing Hybrid to look at her, "Admit it, you want Bedlam gone as much as the rest of us." Gato little statement was met by a little laugh that Hybrid tried to contain.

"Hard to deny that", Chimera thought as she moved into position.

"What's so funny", Fizz questioned.

"Just the fact that I wasn't expecting Gato to say that", Hybrid explained before he regained his composer, "It's true Chimera and me would like to see him gone but I have orders from the evil to help him and that's what I'm going to do. Of course I wouldn't care much if this dome disappeared and Ed was the only one there; it would be Bedlam's fault for making it where he couldn't get any help." Hybrid then cracked his neck, "But on the matter of it being six to one, I've stronger than the last time we fought."

"Get out of the way", Deets shouted, "Or we'll show you how strong we've gotten."

"I'd love nothing more than to see that", Hybrid replied, "But I think you owe Chimera and me a little thank you before you try to blast us to bits."

"How to you figure that", Dr. Pinch questioned followed by Loogie, "You didn't do us any favors."

"Last I checked it was Chimera and me who warned you about the machines cost", Hybrid replied, "For all we know, had we not told you, Ed might be dead by now. Though I see the Aurians have caused you a little trouble since then; like that attack by that Aurian destroyer."

"How did you know about that", Ol'skool questioned as he was surprised by Hybrid's knowledge.

"Chimera and me were in the area", Hybrid explained, "Looked like you sent them running."

"Don't say anything about our ship", Chimera thought as she tried to resist contacting him. Suddenly her scanner started to go crazy, "What's this, the reading's off the scale."

"What's that", Hybrid thought as he felt something from behind him and turned to see the dome cracking, "Uh?"

"Guess Ed had no choice", Ol'skool thought before the dome scattered and everyone was a red object fly into the wall causing dust to fill the air. As the air cleared up, Hybrid and the others saw Bedlam was the one who hit the and saw his suit was glowing dark red with what appeared to be smoke rising off his body.

"Bedlam merged with the smokes", Hybrid questioned before he turned and saw a glowing blue body which he knew had to be Ed, "Aura mode, not this is different." As he felt Ed's power, he actually felt alarmed, as he knew Ed had far more power than anything he had seen before.

"Where did you get such power", Bedlam shouted as he shot a massive energy beam at Ed but Ed just slapped it away and everyone watched as the beam hit a hill and vaporized it, "How can you be stronger?"

"If Ed comes at us we are so chucked", Chimera thought as her scanner died, "Hybrid get out of there." Chimera then watched as Bedlam and Ed ran at each other and saw Ed punch Bedlam in the stomach and send him flying, "Oh snap."

"No", Bedlam screamed in his head as he knew Ed now had the power to destroy him. Bedlam then noticed Hybrid, "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Thanks a lot Bed-dumb", Hybrid shouted as he saw Ed come at him, "Scrap!" Hybrid then took to his Ed form and tried to stop Ed with a barrier but watched as Ed shattered it like it was glass before he jabbed Hybrid and sent him landing next to Bedlam, "Even the Guardian power can't hold him back." Hybrid knew he didn't have a chance to win the fight and contacted Chimera telepathically, "Chimera."

"You okay", Chimera asked as Hybrid and her tried to keep Ed and Ol'skool from sensing the link.

"Get one of them and read their mind", Hybrid told her, "We need all the information we can get."

"I'm on it", Chimera replied before she turned to the Kelly form and got behind Deets as she was the closest.

"Huh", Ed questioned as he felt Chimera and turned to see her coming at Deets.

"Ed look out", Fizz shouted before he saw Hybrid in Loogie form with a big rocket launcher. Hybrid then fired and the rocket hit Ed and sent him into another hill but Hybrid knew he had done no damage.

"Ed", Deets called out before she felt Chimera's presence and turned just as Chimera knocked her helmet off and grabbed her head so she could read Deets' mind, "No you don't."

"She's resisting me", Chimera questioned, "Could they all have that power?" Chimera then waited for Deets to reveal what she was hiding, as she knew time in the outside world was going much slower.

"She's trying to find out about Ed's power", Deets thought as Chimera and her were in a mental game of mercy, "I can't let her know we have that power to."

"No doubt", Chimera thought as she couldn't read Deets' mind but could feel something in Deets rising, "They have that power as well." Chimera then released Deets and jumped over to Hybrid as she changed back to normal and saw Ed getting up.

"Find anything", Hybrid asked as Chimera helped him up.

"I'll tell you later, after we get out of here", Chimera replied as she turned to Bedlam who was on his feet, "Get to your ship."

"Fine", Bedlam growled as he hated following her orders but disappeared.

"Deets", Gato said as she checked her 'big sister' over, "You okay?"

"I'm fine", Deets answered before she snapped back to reality, "Stop Chimera."

"Time to call in the big guns", Chimera stated as she hit a button on her watch and the Dojo saw a ship descending.

"Is that", Loogie started to ask followed by Dr. Pinch, "It is."

"It's the same class as the Dojo", Fizz responded.

"How the snap", Burn questioned.

"We'll worry about that later", Ol'skool stated, "Get back to the ship." Suddenly Ol'skool heard explosions and thought Ed had attacked Hybrid and Chimera's ship, "Ed?"

"That wasn't me", Ed replied as he turned back to normal form. The crew then looked to the side and saw it was the Dojo that had fired. Just then, the Dojo's watches went off, "Kitty, Torch?"

"We've got most of the ship back on line", Torch informed them, "We picked up on signal Chimera sent to that ship."

"It's about to fire all of its weapons at the surface", Kitty added, "I'm sending the flyers to pick you up." The Dojo crew then saw three small ships come out of the Dojo as the ship tried to stop the attacking vessel. After the crew was safe in the Dojo's hull, they saw the asteroid break apart and saw Chimera and Hybrid's ship and Bedlam's ship go to warp in separate directions.

* * *

_Part 6: __Dojo,_

"They got away", Torch informed them as the crew entered the living room.

"We didn't have enough power available to get through that ship's shields", Kitty explained, "We were still getting systems back when we detected the weapon's charges."

"We'll worry about that later", Ol'skool replied as he turned to Deets, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired", Deets answered.

"That seems to be a side effect of Kelly's mind reading ability", Gato explained.

"What did she find out", Ed questioned.

"I'm not sure", Deets replied, "I tried to keep her out but I can't be certain if she found anything."

"Even if you resisted her, that's going to make her wonder what's happed", Burn commented, "She's going to want to know how you blocked her."

"This is not monkey", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "Especially if they have the Archon power in them to."

"I hope not", Fizz replied as she turned to the holograms, "What did we get on their ship?"

"On the outside, it a perfect copy of the Dojo", Kitty started, "The weapons, hull plating, and engines are the same. My guess would be they found an older ship and used the tech and information they got from the Defender and the Dragoon's computer to modify it."

"At least we beat them", Torch commented, "They ran as soon as Bedlam's ship was free of the Asteroid."

"That doesn't matter to them", Deets responded.

"I can't argue about that", Burn replied.

"Hybrid and Chimera don't mind losing a couple of rounds", Ed said.

"They only seem to like fighting us for the challenge", Dr. Pinch added followed by Loogie, "They really need to find a hobby."

"It least we know without a doubt they hate Bedlam", Fizz stated.

"And Toola", Gato added, "We learned that the day they took the first Defender we build."

"This complicates things", Ol'skool thought as the crew tried to relax and wondered what their enemies were going to do next.

* * *

_Part 7: __Hybrid and Chimera's ship,_

"And Bedlam", Chimera asked as she talked to the fiend Bedlam had as his second in command. While Hybrid and her wanted to keep out of the Aurian's sight, they wanted to see the damage Ed had inflicted on Bedlam.

"He's recovering my lady", the fiend answered, "He passed out the moment he appeared on the ship and we found he had several broken ribs and damage to his organ. The medic bot you constructed for us estimates he will be in a stasis pod for a least a week."

"I see", Chimera replied, "Return to your home galaxy and inform the evil of what has occurred."

"As you wish", the field said before the holo screen went off.

"Now that that's over, it's time I get back to you", Chimera laughed as she turned and saw Hybrid on the med-bay bed with a scanner over him, "Looks like you had only bruised ribs."

"Can you please you your Gato form and heal me already", Hybrid asked.

"I want you to rest a bit", Chimera stated as she had the bed bring out a cover that contain a medical unit that would take care of Hybrid's injuries while keeping him in place, "Looks like the barrier only slowed him down."

"If it even did that", Hybrid commented as he tried to move but felt a sharp pain go through his torso, "How long is this going to take?"

"Don't worry, Dr. Chimera will take care of you", Chimera laughed as she wonder which one of the people used to make her had come out, "How about a kiss to make it better?" Chimera then gave Hybrid a peck on the lips.

"What's wrong", Hybrid asked as he could see a look of concern in her eyes, "Something about what Ed turned into?"

"I think", Chimera started before she paused, "I think they all have that power."

"Say what", Hybrid questioned as he wasn't sure he heard her right, "What gives you that idea?"

"Deets was able to block my mind reading ability", Chimera explained, "And I felt something else but I can't describe it."

"Ed was tough enough", Hybrid commented, "How in the universe are we suppose to fight all of them. If they have that power even Gato and Fizz could kick our butts single handedly."

"No doubt", Chimera agreed, "The only reason I could get close was the experience in mental communication and thought blocking we've gained from using the fiend forms." Chimera then took Hybrid's hand, "I don't know how we're going to beat them now."

"Unless", Hybrid said as an idea came into his head.

"Unless what", Chimera asked as she was puzzled by Hybrid's change in attitude.

"If they all have that power, don't we have a chance of having it to", Hybrid suggested, "A fair part of us was constructed from their DNAs and our normal forms were only their DNAs and not the fiends or soldiers."

"I didn't think of that", Chimera replied as she smiled, "I'll have to run whatever data I got before my scanner fizzled but we should have a good chance." Chimera then waited until the medical device was done and helped Hybrid up before the two started to see what they could do to match the Dojo's power.

* * *

This is the 27th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	28. Act 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 28**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"You wanted to see us Ol'skool", Torch asked as Kitty and him entered Ol'skool's area.

"Is something wrong", Kitty questioned.

"No", Ol'skool answered, "I wanted your opinions on what's happened lately as both of you can look at things in a way the others and me can't."

"Like what", Torch asked as he was surprised Ol'skool had called them or such a reason.

"Just tell me what you think", Ol'skool replied as he knew where their shock came from.

"There is one thing", Kitty started, "Fizz and Gato didn't think about it since the crew's been busy training, but I looked at the data we have on the machine and I think with a little adjustment they can use their Archon power so the machine won't kill Ed."

"If we can adjust the machine", Torch replied, "Not only to we have to worry about the Aurian, we also have to worry about Bedlam wanting payback for the beating Ed gave him and then there's Hybrid and Chimera. For all we know they could have the Archon power just waiting for something to bring it out."

"What's your opinions on them", Ol'skool questioned as he had been thinking about the two teens.

"I don't think they're evil", Kitty answered, "They remind me of how Gato was months ago when she was filled with anger but was able to still be kind."

"Not to mention how they're so much like the guys", Torch added, "The main reason they seem to fight them is just for the challenge. Of course let's not forget the fact they despise Bedlam and Toola."

"Good points", Ol'skool responded as he thought about what the holograms said. The old man then stood up, "Let's go for a walk." The hologram took the hint and changed to their new forms, Kitty's cat form and Torch's bot form, and walked with Ol'skool until they entered the living room, "What are you all up to?" Much to the three's surprise, no answer came to Ol'skool, "Are they all asleep?" Ol'skool, Torch and Kitty then walked around so they could see the crew from the front and found the crew had fallen asleep from the daily training, "Guess I wore them out?"

"Look at them", Kitty commented as each of the girls was resting against their boyfriends, "They look so cute."

"Did Deets reprogram you", Torch asked as he was surprised Kitty would say such a thing.

"Torch turn back to your orb form", Kitty replied as she was a little insulted and thought, "Torch forgets I am a female."

"Sure why", Torch asked before he did so thinking Kitty had seen a problem. Suddenly Torch saw Kitty turn to her liger form and, before he could act, swallow him.

"Yummy in my little kitten tummy", Kitty joked as she rubbed her stomach and looked to see her holographic skin hid Torch so he couldn't be seen, "I can't believe he had fell for my trap so easily."

"Let me out", Torch demanded as he moved around and tried to get out, "I'm sorry."

"Let him out", Ol'skool instructed though he did get a laugh out of the scene and thought, "I never thought holograms would become so human like."

"Okay", Kitty sighed as she turned back to her normal form and released Torch, "Are we going to wake them up?"

"You owe me", Torch stated as he tried to shake off the experience.

"Not right now", Ol'skool answered as he decided to cover each pair with a blanket, "They need the rest." As Ol'skool finished, he thought about Hybrid and Chimera again, "I wonder what they're up to."

* * *

_Part 2: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's ship,_

"That's enough for today", Hybrid said to himself as he finished exercising in the training room they copied from the Dojo, "Now to find Chimera, she took off after she did her exercises but didn't say what she was going to do." Hybrid then sat down as he thought about his partner and love not sure how Chimera and him were able to even have any feeling towards each other as Toola had told them from the beginning it was impossible, "Next time, I'm going to get into the Dojo's computers and find how the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing works." Hybrid then got back up and put his upper suit back on before he walked out of the training area where he saw a light moving through the hallway, "What is that?" Hybrid then peaked around the corner and saw a tan colored hologram, which looked like a cathead with a tail attached, floating around. As Hybrid looked, he recalled Kitty's description and began to wonder as he grabbed one of the blasters Chimera and him had hid throughout the ship.

"Hello", the hologram called out as it turned and faced Hybrid before it saw the blaster, "Is there a problem?" Hybrid could tell the hologram was a female and the fact reinforced his belief that Kitty had boarded the ship. The boy then aimed his weapon and caused the hologram to worry, "Wait a moment." The hologram then fled and dodged Hybrid's shots as she thought, "He must think I'm Kitty, I've got to get Chimera."

Where Chimera is:

"Why does he make me feel this way", Chimera asked herself as the same thought that had went through Hybrid's mind went through hers, "Next time, I'm going to get into the Dojo's computers and find how the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing works." Chimera then looked around, "Where'd Neko float off to?" Suddenly Chimera saw the hologram come through the door right at her, "Neko?"

"Chimera help me", Neko screamed before she went behind Chimera. Suddenly Hybrid bolted in and saw the hologram, "He thinks I'm Kitty."

"Hybrid wait", Chimera said, "She's not Kitty. She's a hologram I made to help with the ship. I made her based on Kitty's design."

"When were you going to tell me", Hybrid asked, "You could have let me know."

"I just got done testing the program", Chimera explained as she turned to the hologram, "Why'd you leave the shop?"

"You said I was ready so I went to look around and check the ship", Neko answered as she rubbed against Chimera, "I'm sorry." As Neko moved, she suddenly felt Hybrid rub her head, "Huh?"

"It wasn't your fault", Hybrid said as he grinned at Chimera, "It's all Chimera's fault."

"What", Chimera responded as she punched him in the arm, "You're the one that decided to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Hey", Hybrid replied as he rubbed where Chimera punched, "You should have told me you were going to make us some help. I might have wanted a part in it."

"If you want a hologram I'd help you make it", Chimera stated, "But why?"

"You've studied what Bedlam showed us happened on Earth", Hybrid started, "Torch was a great asset to Ed and we both know Kitty and Torch are part of the reason the Dojo is such a deadly ship."

"So you want a hologram based off Torch", Chimera questioned, "No problem."

"Just be sure he's not pink", Hybrid stated, "Perhaps silver or orange."

"Alright", Chimera said as she started to construct Hybrid's hologram, "It's going to take a few hours." Chimera then looked back at Hybrid, "So what are you going to name him?"

"I'll think of something", Hybrid answered as the alarm went off, "What's wrong?"

"Let me finish my installation with the ship's systems", Neko replied as she linked up with the ship, "It's the Dojo, they within 500 kilometers of us but the cloak is keeping them from detecting us. They'll pass us in seven seconds."

"Are they running scans", Chimera asked as she turned to Hybrid, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Neko would you like to take a little trip", Hybrid questioned as he had the same idea as Chimera but knew Neko was the only one who could board the Dojo without a ship.

"You want me to get into their computers", the hologram asked.

"Just get information", Chimera instructed as Hybrid and her made lists for Neko as each wanted to find something out without the other knowing, "Get in and get out."

"Okay", Neko said happily before Chimera send her.

"Looks like she's in", Chimera stated, "She was able to enter through the Dojo's sensor scan."

"Do we have to follow", Hybrid asked, "We were going to check out that energy reading we detected."

"No", Chimera answered, "Neko can send herself as a message to anywhere we are so we can go and check out that reading." Suddenly Chimera noticed something about the Dojo, "Snap!"

"Let me guess", Hybrid started, "They're heading in the same direction."

"They could be", Chimera replied, "I say we head there now."

"Right", Hybrid said before Chimera and him walked to the cockpit as a thought came to his mind, "You know speaking of names we haven't even given this ship a name." The two teens then set a course and began to think about what they could call their ship as it took them to their destination.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"I'm in", Neko said to herself as she cloaked herself to avoid detection, "Now to locate everyone." Neko then floated to the computer room where she found the others, "I'll have to wait until they leave but maybe I can get something from them."

"What I'd like to know is how Chimera kept us from sensing her", Deets stated as the group was talking about the last battle.

"We've always thought the fiends had a mental link with each other", Gato started, "If that's true, Hybrid and Chimera probably learned how to block their thoughts while using the fiend forms."

"Is it possible they know what Ed used", Burn questioned.

"No", Fizz answered, "There was no data on Archon level in the Dragoon's computer core so unless that ship of theirs had anything I doubt they know what hit them."

"But what if they do find something", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "And remember that Watcher said the Archon mode can only be natural; they could gain the power by accident."

"If they gain Archon mode they'll be more of a danger then Bedlam or Toola", Burn commented, "If that happens, we're going to have a lot more trouble."

"At least we have one advantage", Ed commented as he looked to Kitty and Torch, "We have two snap awesome holograms and they don't."

"Thank you", Torch and Kitty replied.

"But what if Chimera builds some", Torch asked.

"She could do that", Kitty added, "There was data on Torch and me in the Dragoon's computer."

"True", Ol'skool replied, "But you two have experience and your own personalities. That gives you an edge."

"What's he saying, that I'm just a dumb program", Neko questioned, "I have a personality; it just hasn't fully kicked in yet." Neko then waited as the group left to prepare to go look at the energy reading Chimera and Hybrid were heading for and accessed the Dojo's computers. As Neko went through, she saw the systems had a lot more safeguards than she expected, "I'm going to have to use a flaw finder program and try to get as much as I can. I'll started with the Earth information since it's the easiest to access and then try to get information on that Archon mode." Neko then copied the data and began to find a way into the more secure files starting with the Archon data as it was the most recently used file, "Hybrid and Chimera are going to love this."

"That's if you get back to them", a female voice stated causing Neko to turn and see Kitty and Torch.

"How'd she get in", Torch questioned as Kitty and him took their new forms.

"Good question", Kitty replied as Torch and her had only found Neko by accident.

"Hi ya", Neko said as she tried to access her message mode, "I'd love to talk but gotta go." Neko then went for the door as Kitty cut off her access to the computer, "I've got to find a way out." Neko then flew part Torch and Kitty who followed until they saw the crew except Ed and Deets as they went down to the planet to check out the energy reading.

"Guys", Torch called out to grab their attention.

"Who's that", Ol'skool questioned.

"Another Kitty", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Fizz, Gato?"

"Did you build a new hologram", Burn questioned.

"No", the twins answered before the hologram went into a computer and left.

"She's gone", Kitty informed them as she looked through the ship's systems, "She only looked for information but all I can tell she messed with was the Archon data. If she copied anything else, it's going to take me time to find out what information she accessed."

"Can you track her", Ol'skool questioned as he turned to the twins.

"She's went to the planet's surface", Gato informed the group, "But I can't find any transmitters that she could use to contact Hybrid and Chimera."

"Unless their ship is on the surface", Fizz added, "If they have the shield upgrade we got from the Dragoon they could land their ship on the surface with no problem."

"Ed, Deets come in", Burn said as he tried to contact them with no success, "That energy's jamming us."

"We have to go help them", Loogie commented, "Hybrid and Chimera might have set a trap."

"Go", Ol'skool replied, "Stay together and be careful. Power up." The four couriers did so and left for the planet's surface as Ol'skool began to form a plan b should he have to go in.

* * *

_Part 4: Planet's surface: Where Ed and Deets are,_

"See anything", Deets asked as Ed and her looked around, "Something's messing with my Opti-gogs."

"Mine to", Ed replied, "We'll just have to look at that thing the old fashion way."

"Did you and Ol'skool switch bodies", Deets laughed, "You're becoming more like him."

"Maybe", Ed sighed until he heard someone ahead, "Quite." The two couriers then tiptoed over to the source of both the energy reading and the sound to find two people they knew, "Hybrid and Chimera?"

"What are they doing here", Deets questioned as they listened in.

"Anything", Hybrid asked as he watched Chimera work.

"Still scanning", Chimera replied before her watch went off, "What's wrong?"

"It's me", Neko answered as she contacted them from the ship, "I was able to get some data but the rest of the Dojo might be heading your way."

"Thanks for the warning", Chimera responded as she turned to Hybrid, "We need to hurry."

"So what about this thing", Hybrid questioned, "I don't want to give the Dojo anything they can use."

"Too bad we're here", Deets commented as Ed and her showed themselves.

"You must have done something if the others are on their way", Ed added before his watch went off, "Guys?"

"Ed listen", Fizz started, "Chimera build a hologram and used it to hack our computers. We think they're here."

"We're looking at them", Deets informed her, "What'd it access?"

"We'll tell you later", Burn answered, "Just stop them."

"Will do", Ed replied before Deets and him looked back to Chimera and Hybrid, "Not going to run?"

"I'm not done scanning", Chimera answered as she pressed a few buttons and laid the computer down, "The computer will continue the scan and the results can be the reward."

"You two know we out power you", Deets started, "It'd be stupid to try and fight us."

"So what", Hybrid asked, "What about all the times you went against Bedlam even though you knew he was stronger? Did you run away?" Hybrid then allowed Ed and Deets to think, "And besides, we all know you won't use it unless you need to."

"Let's make this quick", Chimera suggested as she knew Hybrid and her could only win in the opening moments, "I'll take Deets." With that the fight began with Ed and Hybrid going hand to hand while Deets went into the air and circled Chimera, "No you don't." Chimera then pulled out a blaster from a back holster that was attached to her belt and aimed it at Deets. As Deets looked at the weapon, she noticed something about it as a claw like object came at her.

"It has an M-grab attachment", Deets questioned before the line wrapped around her and brought her to Chimera who kicked her away. As she landed, Deets came back at Chimera and slide kicked her, "How you like it?"

"Chimera you all right", Hybrid asked as she had seen her hit the rock wall.

"Is he in love with her", Ed questioned before he saw Hybrid come at him but Ed was able to flip him into the wall.

"Hybrid", Chimera called out as she got up.

"Those two are more like us like I thought", Deets said to herself as she saw Chimera face. "Toola must have thought they wouldn't get so close."

"I'm fine", Hybrid informed her as he turned to his Mike form and drove his sword into the ground and brought it up so a giant piece of the ground flew at Ed who blocked it with his Guardian power. As the air cleared, Ed saw Hybrid come at him in Burn form and send him flying with a jab to the chest, "Come on."

"They've improved", Ed thought as he recovered. Suddenly Chimera's computer went off and Ed saw Chimer slide to it and look at the screen. Everyone could see the look of shock in her eyes.

"I've got her", Deets said as she formed a bunch of patches with her Dreamer power and launched them at Chimera as she looked up.

"Deets don't do it", Chimera screamed before the patched destroyed the object, "Hybrid we've got trouble." Suddenly the four were trapped in a crimson mist as the other Dojo members appeared.

"What happened", Fizz questioned.

"Crimson level smokes", Gato blurted out as she looked at the mist.

"You know something", Burn asked.

"Remember that thing that attacked us the day I got my power", Gato questioned.

"How could we forget", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Spit it out already."

"I did a little research using the Dragoon data and found information on the Smokes", Gato started, "Those are Crimson level and are the strongest of those things."

"I can see where they get their name", Burn commented before he saw a blue and pink light shine and watched as Ed and Deets flew out of the mist, "Snap."

"Are you two okay", Gato asked as she checked them over.

"We're fine", Ed answered as Deets and him sat up.

"We had to use Archon mode to break out", Deets added, "We destroyed a lot of those things but I don't know what happened to Hybrid and Chimera."

"Those things are still condensing", Fizz informed them as she saw the mist become smaller, "All of the remaining Smokes are attacking them." The crew said nothing as they wondered what to do next.

Inside the mist:

"Chimera", Hybrid called out as he couldn't see her.

"Hybrid", Chimera replied as she couldn't see where he was. Suddenly the two felt their bodies become impossible to move as they were lifted into the air. As the two floated in the air, they could here voices appear.

"These two are not as strong as the others", a voice commented.

"Let's make sure they can't hear each other", another voice suggested. Suddenly Hybrid and Chimera could no longer feel the others presence.

Hybrid:

"Chimera", Hybrid called out before he heard laughing from all around him.

"She can't hear you", a voice replied, "You're all alone."

"What are you", Hybrid questioned as he tried to move and change his form but found he couldn't do either.

"Don't bother", the voice said, "We've stopped both your body and your powers. There's nothing you can do against us."

"Answer my question", Hybrid demanded, "What are you?"

"We're the most advanced form of the creatures you know as Smokes", the voice answered, "We've been waiting for years for someone to release us."

"Snap", Hybrid thought, "They wanted us to find them."

"Too bad you're not as strong as those other two", the voice laughed as the Smokes decided to torment him, "You can't save her and you know without her you're nothing."

"No", Hybrid thought as he knew that Chimera was the only one he had, "I've trained and fought so much and this is my limit? I can't even save her." Hybrid then though about how everything started with Chimera being nothing more than a partner that was to help him but then something brought them closer, "I can't lose her." Suddenly Hybrid felt something coming from his chest and wondered, "Is this…?"

Chimera:

"Hybrid", Chimera called out as she tried to move.

"Sorry but he's not here", a voice told her, "And don't bother trying to move or change shape. We've stopped you from doing both."

"Crimson level Smokes", Chimera thought as she tried to recall the data she had on them.

"Knowledgeable", the Smokes commented, "Too bad such knowledge can't save you or your friend."

"What have you done to Hybrid", Chimera asked.

"Nothing yet", one of the Smokes answered, "But we know what would happen if we destroyed him. You'd be all alone and what would happen if you got scared again?"

"Hybrid", Chimera screamed in her head as she didn't want to lose him. Then, like Hybrid, Chimera thought about how things started with them just being partners but the events on the Dragoon brought them closer, "I can't lose him; this can't be all I can do."

"Little Chimera has a soft spot", the Smokes laughed, "Shows how weak you are."

"There has to be a way out of this", Chimera said to herself, "All the training and this destroys us." Chimera suddenly felt something coming rising from inside her and, like Hybrid wondered, "Is this…?" Chimera then tried to contact Hybrid telepathically, "Hybrid?"

"Chimera", Hybrid replied, "My body…"

"Me to", Chimera informed him as their bodies started to glow.

"Come out", the two thought as they tried to draw out the power they felt coming forth that was unlike anything they had felt before.

"What is this", the Smokes screamed, "They have the same power as those other two?"

"Thanks for telling us", Hybrid and Chimera stated as they broke loose.

Outside the mist:

"Tell me I'm not the only one feeling that", Burn stated as he could feel the surge of power.

"I feel it to", Loogie replied followed by Dr. Pinch, "What's happening?"

"Snap", Ed said as he knew it could only mean one thing.

"They've got Archon mode", Fizz stated as Gato and her brought out their scanners.

"Just what we were afraid of", Gato added, "But the power levels are fluctuating so I doubt they have full control."

"That won't last long", Deets commented before the remaining Smokes were destroyed and before the Dojo crew where two gray glowing lights that were human shaped. After silence returned, Hybrid and Chimera turned back to normal and the Dojo crew could see they were wiped out from the experience.

"Looks like we've got that power now", Hybrid laughed.

"Neko", Chimera called out as she brought up her watch.

"Are you okay", Neko asked as she had picked up the power reading.

"Get us out of here", Chimera replied, "Use that transporter I installed."

"Will do", Neko responded before the Dojo crew saw Hybrid and Chimera disappear.

"Gato come in", Kitty called out through Gato's watch.

"We're fine", Gato replied, "Get Ol'skool."

"What's wrong", Ol'skool asked as he knew something had happened.

"Hybrid and Chimera have Archon mode", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "He's not joking."

"How did that happen", Torch questioned.

"The energy reading we picked up were from Smokes", Fizz explained, "The danger must have drew the power out."

"We'll head back now", Burn stated.

"We'll explain everything then", Deets added.

"Get back to the ship quickly", Ol'skool instructed, "We just detected a ship leaving the planet."

"Come on", Ed suggested before the crew started back for the ship, wondering what to do next.

* * *

_Part 5: __Auri: Aurian home world,_

"So they've gain the Archon power as well", Judge said as the council watched the events, "It's a good thing this happened away from the Dojo or we wouldn't know about it."

"Agreed", the Watcher replied, "So how do we proceed."

""That's a hard question", Peacemaker commented, "Hybrid and Chimera are unpredictable; I wouldn't say they're evil but there's no telling what they might do."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to get rid of Toola and Bedlam", Historian replied, "Of course we all know that once they fell they have control over their new power they will want to fight the children again."

"I'll be ready when they do", Caretaker stated, "It will allow us to get an idea on their intentions."

"Agreed", Judge responded before the council dismissed except for Watcher, "Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure Caretaker should be doing this", Watcher asked, "With what happened on the Dragoon?"

"She'll do fine", Judge answered even though he could see where Watcher was going.

* * *

_Part 6: __Dojo,_

Burn and Fizz:

"I was worried we'd never get another date", Fizz said as the Dojo crew divided the holo deck in three and had a date night after they told Ol'skool what happened.

"That makes two of us", Burn replied as he wrapped an arm around her, "And I intend to enjoy the moment."

"Right", Fizz responded as they sat next to a waterfall, "So what do you think about everything that's happened?" Fizz was then surprised by Burn's kiss.

"It's a mess", Burn answered as their eyes met each other, "But I'm not going to let that ruin my time with my girl." The two then rested against each other before they walked one of the trails.

Loogie and Gato:

"We're here, Loogie said as Gato and him sat in the grassy area.

"This is well deserved", Gato commented as she rested against Loogie, "We've been training so hard and everything else."

"You worry too much", Loogie laughed as he put an arm around her, "We'll find a way to win the day." Loogie then saw Gato's eyes met his.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better", Gato commented before she put her arms around his neck and they locked lips. Gato and Loogie then broke the kiss to breath, "I love you."

"Back at ya", Loogie replied before the two laid down in the grass and looked at the stars in the holographic sky."

Ed and Deets:

"You going to tell me what's on your mind", Ed asked as Deets and him sat on the beach.

"I was just thinking about Hybrid and Chimera", Deets explained, "You saw how they acted when the other was in danger."

"I was surprised", Ed admitted, "I guess it was because I looked at them like they were just two more of Toola's monsters and I didn't think about they as human."

"I think we all did", Deets replied as she knew she had, "But today showed how they feel about each other and I feel that is what brought out their Archon power." Deets then rested against Ed as she thought about everything, "I guess their more human then we thought."

"I think it was something else to", Ed stated.

"Like what", Deets asked.

"I didn't say anything but when they were in that mist I could feel something that felt like the fear I've had at times", Ed started before he paused, "The fear of being alone."

"That makes since", Deets commented, "Think about it, Chimera is the only one Hybrid has and Hybrid is the only one Chimera has. If one were destroyed, the other would be alone and maybe that fear runs deep."

"I guess I didn't think of it that way", Ed replied before he kissed Deets, "But that's why I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

_Part 7: __Somewhere in space: Chimera and Hybrid's ship,_

"Are we almost done", Hybrid asked as Neko checked Chimera and him over.

"Done", Neko answered, "I'm having the computer run through the data."

"I want to make sure it wasn't a fluke", Chimera stated before her and Hybrid wnr to Archon mode and allowed Neko to gather more data. Suddenly a silver colored, orb shaped hologram appeared.

"Stop", the hologram said as it ran through the scan with Neko.

"What's wrong", Hybrid asked.

"That energy is causing your suits to break apart", Neko explained, "I'm trying to find materials that we could use."

"Check the material scan we have on the Dojo the day we found out about Ed's Archon form", Chimera instructed before she turned to Hybrid, "While she's doing that, I think you need to attend to him."

"Have you thought of a name for me", the male hologram asked, "I feel a little incomplete."

"I've been thinking", Hybrid replied, "How about Flash?"

"Okay", Flash answered, "That's a name I could live with. Now you two just need to name the ship."

"We know", Chimera and Hybrid replied as they thought about the matter.

"What about Shadow", Chimera asked, "Since we use the cloak so much."

"Shadow", Hybrid questioned as he thought about it, "It's as good a name as any."

"Good that's settled", Chimera sighed before Neko looked at the results of the data and gave a look of surprise, "What?"

"You need to look at this", Neko said before she showed them the results of the tests.

"What", Chimera questioned, "How did that happen?"

"No wonder we couldn't do it", Hybrid added as the two teens looked at each other and began to wonder if their new power was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

This is the 28th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	29. Act 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 29**

_Part 1: Anhreif,_

"About time you two showed up", Toola commented as Hybrid and Chimera joined the evil, Toola, and Bedlam in the evil's chamber.

"We had trouble with our warp drive for traveling between galaxies", Chimera explained, "As a result we had to stop and do some adjustments."

"That's your excuse", Bedlam questioned, "Sounds like you two weren't planning on coming."

"With you two who could blame us", Hybrid asked, "The only reason we did come is because of the evil."

"This will uncover the truth", the evil thought as he knew a fight was about to break out.

"You're attitude is really beginning to annoy me", Bedlam stated as he could see a lot of the Dojo in both teens.

"Your point", the teens asked before Hybrid and Bedlam death glared each other.

"What are you going to do Bedlam", Hybrid added, "Hit me?"

"I'll do more than that", Bedlam answered before he started to run at Hybrid but saw Hybrid was also coming at him, "What?" Bedlam didn't have time to think as Hybrid's fist and his fist made contact and caused the dust on the floor to fill the air, forcing Toola and Chimera to cover their eyes.

"Interesting", the evil commented as it could see what was going on and saw what Bedlam did not want him to see, "So Hybrid and Chimera spoke the truth."

"What was that", Toola asked before he looked and saw Bedlam with smoke coming off his body and saw a gray human shaped light, "Is that Hybrid?" As the fight went on, Bedlam knocked Hybrid back with a few attacks but Hybrid countered surprising Toola, "How did he?" Before Toola could finish his sentence, both fighters turned back to normal.

"Not as strong as Ed but how did you get that power", Bedlam questioned before he turned to Toola, "I thought you but a safeguard in so they couldn't attack us."

"None of your business", Chimera answered before she heard the second part of Bedlam's sentence, "What safeguard?"

"There is no point in hiding it any longer", the evil started, "When you two were created, Toola put a mental suggestion in your minds that would stop you from attacking Bedlam, him, or myself but I see you've overcome that little obstacle."

"Glad to see someone's honest with us", Hybrid commented.

"We should destroy them", Bedlam stated as he turned to the evil, "What's to keep them from destroying you?"

"Let us answer that", Chimera started, "First off, we're no match for him even if we combined our powers."

"And second, the evil is the only one who's giving us any respect", Hybrid added.

"Unexpected", the evil thought, "I wouldn't have thought the respect I gave them would be one of their reasons for not fighting me."

"So what about you", Hybrid continued, "Chimera and me told the evil about you fusing with the Smokes and he didn't now anything about it."

"We told him about it after we got our new powers and reminded him when we entered this galaxy", Chimera said, "Both times he told us you hadn't said a thing."

"Bedlam and I will discuss that later", the evil responded before it had Bedlam and Toola leave so he could talk to the teens alone, "You have done well."

"What about Bedlam", Hybrid asked as he was surprised the evil hadn't blasted Bedlam on the spot.

"I will deal with him later", the evil replied, "The fact he gained that kind of power is irritating."

"What about our new powers", Chimera questioned.

"You two informed me as soon as you had done your tests and have shown I can trust you", the evil answered, "Even I understand the importance of some virtues and your honestly has served you well."

"I don't think it's Bedlam we should be worried about", Chimera commented, "Toola's silence is what should really be in question."

"He has been testing new weapons and fiends for me", the evil explained, "Do not worry about him; however you two have permission to take them out if they get out of hand."

"Right", the teens replied before they left, leaving the evil to his own thoughts.

"Those two are shaping well", the evil said to himself, "The Aurians did well in choosing which species to use against me."

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo,_

"So how did that hologram get in", Ol'skool asked as the crew discussed what had happened on the ship and on the planet's surface.

"She was able to get in through the sensor scan's data return", Fizz answered, "To the computer, Neko just looked like part of the data."

"We've made some adjustments so it can't happen again and Torch and Kitty have special codes so the computer can tell the difference between them and Neko", Gato added.

"So do we have any idea what data she accessed", Burn asked.

"We do", Kitty answered, "The only tactical information she got was everything we have on the Archon mode including the training program Ol'skool created."

"That means that all they need is time", Ed commented, "Next time we fight Hybrid and Chimera they might be just as strong as us."

"So what was the other data", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Well?"

"That's the interesting thing", Torch started, "The other data she stole was information on Earth customs, mainly dating."

"You're kidding right", Deets questioned, "Tell me you're joking."

"No", the two holograms answered.

"It looks like Neko first accessed the Earth data and then used a flaw finder program to get into the Archon data", Kitty added.

"Flaw finder program", Ed asked, "What's that?"

"It's a program that uses easy to access data to get into a system and through the defenses to access more secure data", Deets answered, "Before anyone asks, my parents created the prototype when they were working for Bedlam."

"So what do we do now", Burn asked, "We can't just let Hybrid and Chimera run loose."

"Next time we see them, we need to get a sample of they DNA", Gato stated, "I have a feeling there has been some kind of change because of the Archon mode."

"How come", Fizz asked, "You didn't find any change in ours other than the increased number of Aurian genes."

"That's true but their DNA is very different and as such could have had different effects when the Archon power became active", Gato explained, "It's just a safety measure."

"But how can we find them", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "They could be anywhere?"

"If things so as they have been, they'll show up soon enough", Ol'skool replied, "They're likely dying to test their new powers." Ol'skool then looked at the crew and could tell they were tired from the training, "For now I want you all in bed, you need to rest." The crew just shook their heads before they went to their rooms and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Part 3: Shadow,_

"Are we back yet", Hybrid asked as he saw Chimera sitting in the engine room.

"Almost", Chimera answered without turning to face him. Hybrid then saw Chimera's arm moving as if something was in her lap.

"What are you doing", Hybrid questioned before Chimera turned around and Hybrid saw a tan holographic cat that was lying in Chimera's lap as she rubbed its head, "What is this?"

"Neko found that Torch and Kitty had new forms and she wanted a cat like form so I let her modify herself to have one", Chimera explained, "She has this cat like form and then a liger like form for fighting."

"I see", Hybrid replied, "So what about Flash?" Hybrid then felt something tap his shoulder and turned to see a silver riott bot shaped hologram, "Flash?"

"It's me", Flash replied, "I upgraded with a human shape and riot bot shape form so we can help defend the ship if needed."

"Nice", Hybrid replied before the lights started to flicker, "Not again, I thought you fixed this."

"So did I", Chimera thought as she knew the galaxy to galaxy warp engine was having trouble again, "Neko, Flash, give me a hand, or paw, or whatever."

"Okay", the two holograms replied as they went to their original forms and started to scan the engine.

"It's the same as when we were heading to the Anhreifan galaxy", Flash started, "The ship's having trouble using both the hyper warp engine and the cloak due to warp field and the cloak field."

"Bedlam's been using his ship's galaxy to galaxy warp engine and cloak at the same time and he never had trouble", Hybrid pointed out, "So why are we?"

"His ship is ten times bigger then are and his galaxy to galaxy warp engine isn't anywhere as fast as this one", Chimera started, "As result, the fields don't interfere with each other. Of course there is the fact that this ship was never meant to be cloaked while going at warp speeds and the fact that our galaxy to galaxy warp engine is a scaled down version of the Dragoon's so problems were bound to appear."

"Sorry I asked", Hybrid sighed as he knew he had asked for a speech and thought, "How do the guys and Deets handle going through this sort of thing with Fizz and Gato?"

"But look at the bright side", Chimera continued, "We had to stop over a dozen times before we reached the Anhreifan galaxy and only one problem on the return trip."

"True", Hybrid replied as he looked at the sensors, "Looks like the Aurians are increasing the number of ships they have in this area but we've gotten through."

"They don't bother us and we won't bother them", Chimera stated, "So tell me, how did it feel to finally go at Bedlam?"

"It was better then I could have ever imagined", Hybrid answered, "Though I'm ticked Toola put that suggestion in our heads."

"Yeah but the joke's on him", Chimera replied, "Going Archon removed that suggestion and you should have seen the look on his ugly face."

"Think he'll try to make copies of us", Hybrid asked, "He's going to want to find out what happen to us."

"I doubt it", Chimera answered, "After all the smart mouthing and trouble he thinks we've been I don't think he'll chance it. Besides, he'll never guess what to do without a fresh sample of our DNAs."

"True but I don't like the idea of another me", Hybrid commented as he sat down, "Now I know how Ed and the others must feel."

"I was thinking the same thing", Chimera admitted, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking we should try that little date thing in the holo deck", Hybrid answered.

"You should after you two had Neko get that data on the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing", Flash replied without thinking.

"Flash", Neko shouted as she couldn't believe he had slipped until it hit her and she thought, "I never told him that both of them had me get that info without the other knowing."

"You had her look into that", Hybrid and Chimera said in unison before they both started to blush.

"We'll leave you two alone", Neko stated before she pulled Flash into the computer and the teens were left alone.

"We do think alike sometimes don't we", Hybrid sighed as he took Chimera's hand into his.

"You make that sound like a bad thing", Chimera laughed, "Come on and let's give this a try." The two then walked to the holo deck and began a simulation of Progress city's beach area as they began their date as they put everything to the back of their minds so it was only them in the moment.

* * *

_Part 4: __Dojo,_

"What is on my chest", Gato asked as she woke up and heard a purring sound. As Gato looked, she found that Kitty was in her house cat form and in standby mode. Gato then ran her hand on Kitty's holographic fur, "She's kind of cute this way; she did always want to try something like this." Suddenly she saw Kitty's eyes open and figured Kitty had set herself to wake up at a certain point.

"You're up", Kitty said as she scanned the ship and found the others were waking up as well, "You all were tired; you all slept for almost eight hours."

"I'm surprised Ol'skool didn't wake us up", Gato responded before Kitty turned to her cathead form and Gato left the room to join the others, "Hey guys."

"Hey", everyone replied before Ol'skool entered the room.

"Hello sleepy heads", Ol'skool laughed before the Dojo gave him the look they often did if he made a joke, "Tough crowd."

"Sorry", Ed yawned as he stretched, "So did anything happen while we were asleep?"

"Not a thing", Ol'skool answered, "However, we tested the cloak Fizz and Gato made and it's working fine."

"I thought you didn't like the idea of using a cloak all the time", Burn stated as Ol'skool had said such a thing shortly after the time on the Dragoon.

"I rethought the matter while you were asleep", Ol'skool started, "For now, with everything that's happened, it's a better idea to have as many options as possible."

"He's still thinking about Caretaker", Ed thought as Ol'skool and him had talked about it, "He's wondering if he can ever trust her again."

"I wish you had let us help", Fizz admitted as both her and Gato knew what the possible outcomes could have been."

"No disrespect", Gato added even though she was having the same thoughts on the matter as Fizz was, "Just we were worried since the cloak was a scaled up version of Ed's belt."

"None taken", Ol'skool replied, "But you needed to get some rest and I had Torch and Kitty to help if trouble came up."

"You all need to stop forgetting that Kitty and me now have forms so we can do more physical stuff", Torch commented.

"Sorry", the six couriers said.

"So are we invisible now", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "It's cloaked Loogie, are we cloaked?"

"Not at the moment", Kitty answered, "But we can at anytime should trouble appear."

"Hold on", Ed called out as he saw the twins looking at the data, "You mean to tell me there was no problems when you were testing the cloaking?"

"No offence", Deets added as Ed and her looked at the twins.

"None taken", Fizz and Gato before they noticed a problem in the test record.

"Looks like it worked fine", Fizz said, "As long as we don't try to increase beyond our maximum of warp ten."

"What would happen if we found a way to go faster and tried to use the cloak", Burn asked.

"The warp field and the cloak field would have trouble working in unison", Gato answered, "That could destroy the engine or even the ship."

"Or make the cloak useless as the fields' fluctuations would easily be picked up on sensors", Fizz added.

"That wouldn't be good", Deets commented before she saw Ed was deep in thought, "What's wrong Ed?"

"I was just thinking", Ed started as he looked at the twins, "Would Chimera and Hybrid have the same problem if they tried to keep their cloak on while at warp?"

"You're talking about looking for the field impact wave", Fizz replied as she thought about it, "It's possible but Chimera might have already found and corrected the problem."

"Don't the Aurian ships have cloaks", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "Not that we've seen."

"According to the data we got from the Dragoon, no", Gato answered, "Only a few classes of Aurian ships are designed to use a cloaking device and the Dojo's class isn't one of them."

"But Chimera and you two proved this class could use a cloak", Ol'skool replied, "Ed's idea is the best plan of action but we need to be careful. Hybrid and Chimera are smart enough to turn our own tactics against us." The crew said nothing as Fizz and Gato looked for any signs and found something, "This is too easy."

* * *

_Part 5: Shadow,_

"If the real Progress city is like this, I say the Dojo was spoiled", Chimera commented as Hybrid and her sat in the holographic grass and had some ice cream.

"And I say you have a overgrown sweet tooth", Hybrid said causing the two to laugh as they finished before Hybrid put an arm around Chimera and brought her next to her, "I'm glad we did this."

"So am I", Chimera replied as rested against him. The two then looked at each other before their eyes and lips met and a long kiss began. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What the snap", Hybrid questioned as he helped Chimer up, "Flash, Neko?"

"It's the Dojo", Flash informed them, "I think they know we're here."

"Is the cloak failing", Chimera questioned as Hybrid and her left the holo deck and ran to the cockpit.

"It's working fine", Neko answered before it hit her, "Unless they picked up the wave being created by the warp and cloak fields."

"I thought you fixed that", Hybrid replied.

"So did I", Chimera responded, "They must have been trying a cloak out and had the same problems we did." Chimera then saw two points of light forming on the front of the Dojo's hull, "They're charging weapons. I'm raising shields." Suddenly two beams flew off the Dojo's hull and hit the Shadow's shields, "Shield's holding but we've lost the cloak."

"Flash go to warp 9", Hybrid ordered, "We need to get into a better position."

"Can't do", Flash informed him, "Their first shot caused the engine to go out of alignment. If we try to go fast then warp 7 we'll damage the whole ship or break apart."

"I'm returning fire", Hybrid stated before he fired a salvo of lancers, which impacted the Dojo's shield's, "Chimera?"

"Neko set a course to that nearby planet", Chimera instructed, "Shadow wasn't as ready for a fight as we thought so I say our best chance is fighting them on the surface."

"But we don't know if your Archon power is as strong as theirs", Neko replied.

"True, but I intent to make them think they've destroyed us", Chimera explained, "Hybrid I need a decoy lancer that projects the Shadow's signature."

"I get it", Hybrid started, "The Dojo will destroy it while we land." Hybrid then saw the flaw in her plan, "You said the cloak was down."

"It's working and if we have the engines off we won't have a problem with detectable fields", Chimera continued, "And when they come down to check, we'll get them."

"I love the way you think", Hybrid commented as he added to the plan.

"What are you doing", Chimera asked before she noticed he was causing the engines to leak plasma, "Making it you like we're having engine trouble, good thinking." As Hybrid and Chimera entered the atmosphere, they prepared to give the Dojo a light show they wouldn't forget.

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo,_

"They're trying to enter the atmosphere", Ed stated as he pilot the Dojo.

"And their engines are leaking plasma", Fizz added, "Gato?"

"I know don't hit the plasma", Gato replied as she tried to target Hybrid and Chimera's ship.

"What would happen if we hit the plasma", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Won't it explode?"

"Yes", Burn answered as he recalled Fizz telling him that one time.

"Should we go after them", Deets questioned.

"Normally I'd", Ol'skool started to say before a beam from the Dojo caused a massive explosion from where the other ship was, "Gato?"

"I didn't hit the plasma", Gato stated before the explosion cleaned and showed there was no sign of the other ship, "Kitty?"

"I'm not detecting anything", Kitty informed them, "But some small amount of debris is landing on the surface."

"A single beam hit couldn't have vaporized their ship", Torch commented.

"I'm picking up to weak life signs but I can't tell what they are", Kitty added, "They might be at the point of death."

"We have to go down there", Gato stated as the doctor in her came out.

"Ol'skool", Ed called out.

"Ed, Deets, Gato go", Ol'skool instructed before they left and Ol'skool turned to the others, "You all be ready in case this is a trap."

* * *

_Part 7: Planet's surface: where Ed, Deets, and Gato are,_

"We're here", Deets said as she landed the flyer they had taken down to the surface.

"Right", Ed replied as he turned to Deets, "I think one of us needs to stay here so if this is a trap we have a way out."

"Gato is the Healer and you might need to fight them", Deets stated, "I'll cover the rear."

"Alright", Gato responded as she attached a med kit to her belt just in case, "Let's go." Ed and Gato them activated their rides and left the flyer heading to what they thought was the crash site, "Could they have survived this."

"If they did where are they", Ed quested as he looked around.

"Looking for us", Hybrid asked as Chimera and him came out of hiding.

"You just had to bother us", Chimera added, "Thanks for the ruined date."

"You were having a date", Ed laughed before he could tell they were serous, "How?"

"Don't you use the holo deck for your dates", Hybrid questioned.

"Oh, right", Ed blurted out as he saw what Hybrid meant, "So how did you two survive?"

"We didn't destroy their ship", Gato answered as she made sense of what had happened, "They planned this and launched a decoy so we'd think we destroyed them."

"And you didn't think of this before why", Chimera questioned.

"Because I had a bit of compassion for you two", Gato answered as she took a fighting stance, "My mistake."

"Well you are the Healer", Hybrid pointed out before the fight began, "But we'll make this a better fight then last time. It's just too bad Deets isn't here."

"That's what you think", Ed said to himself before the fight began. As everyone thought, no one wanted to go right to Archon mode and so fought hand to hand or with weapons. Mush to Ed and Gato's surprise, Hybrid and Chimera had vastly improved and still used their Dojo and soldier forms but didn't use any of the fiend forms, "Don't tell me you been doing nothing except training to fight us."

"We've been doing other things", Hybrid replied, "Such as getting used to our Archon powers."

"And getting used to not having your fiend forms", Gato questioned causing Hybrid and Chimera to look at her in shock before she bought out a hypo with blood in it, "While Chimera was fighting me, I was able to get a blood sample and my computer says your fiend DNA is gone so I'm guessing both of you suffered the same effects when the Archon power kicked in."

"When did she get the chance", Chimera asked herself as she thought she had kept an eye on Gato the whole time. Chimera then snapped back to reality, "Guess there's no point in hiding it."

"Nope", Hybrid replied before all four new that the real fight was about to begin, "But I say the loss of the fiend forms was worth it." Suddenly, as if all four of the fighters were linked, Ed, Gato, Hybrid, and Chimera went to Archon form just as an unexpected visitor appeared.

A short distance from the fight:

"I finally found them", Caretaker thought as she turned from her orb form to her normal form, "I hope I'm not too late." Just then, Caretaker noticed a group of bright lights behind the rock formation in front of her and used her Opti-gogs to look past the rocks and see four glowing humanoids; two gray, one blue, and one turquoise. Caretaker knew that meant that Ed and Gato were fighting Hybrid and Chimera, "I've got to stop this."

"Caretaker", a voice called out and caused her to turn around to see Deets. After turning, Caretaker was stunned that Deets had got so close and figured Ol'skool must have taught them how to cover their presence.

"What are you doing here", Deets questioned as she brought out a Slammer.

"Wait", Caretaker responded, "It's not what you think."

"Oh I think it is", Deets started as she trusted the Caretaker about as much as she could have thrown her before she had gotten the Dreamer or Archon powers, "You came for Ed and I'm not going to let you."

"No I didn't", Caretaker replied as she tried to claim the situation, "You have to believe me."

"No I don't", Deets shouted, "We trusted you and you kept the fact of your real plans for Ed from us. Hybrid and Chimera may have told us to escape the Dragoon but them proved to be more honest than you."

"I deserve every bit of this", Caretaker thought before she turned her head, "I may have to disable her to get to Ed."

"I said you're not getting him", Deets called out before a pink energy blade came out of each end of her Slammer, "We're not going to let you use him as a weapon."

"Snap", Caretaker thought as she brought out her own Slammer and had a blue blade shoot out that blocked Deets' Slammer blades, "Well she is his girlfriend so I guess I should have expected this." For the next few minutes, the Caretaker and Deets went at it using their powers and skills, however Deets had used her dreamer power to keep Ed and the others from seeing the fight so Ed wouldn't try to stop it.

"How does she expect me to trust her after what we learned", Deets asked herself, "I can't let Ed see her or he might try to do what they wanted again." As Deets was about to go Archon, Caretaker slid towards her and forced her to jump back, "Oh no you don't." Deets then flew at Caretaker and went to kick her but Caretaker jumped back as an object around Caretaker's neck came to flew before Deets' foot knocked the object into the air and towards her.

"I have to stop her without hurting her", Caretaker thought as she had closed her eyes when she jumped away and had not notice her necklace had flew off. Caretaker then fired a wave of physic energy and knocked Deets back, "Say I didn't hurt her."

"Nice shot", Deets admitted as she got up before seeing the object next to her, "A pendent?" Deets then picked the necklace up as Caretaker realized she had lost it. As the Dojo girl looked at the object, she noticed it was an human design and opened it to see a picture of a human woman and what appeared to be a female Aurian child, "What is this?"

"Get off of that", Caretaker screamed as the pendent was her most prized possession. Deets was caught off guard, as she had never seen the Caretaker like she was. Suddenly the Caretaker fired another wave of energy at Deets and knocked the item away from her before she brought the item back to her and put it around her neck, "This is all I have left from her."

"What was that about", Deets asked herself as she saw the Caretaker calming herself down, "Guess she just reacted but why?"

"Hikari get a grip", Caretaker told herself as she knew she had lost all control, "She wouldn't want you acting this way just to protect this pendent." Caretaker then looked back to Deets who was trying to make sense of the matter, "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to do that."

"What is with you", Deets questioned, "And who was in that picture?" Deets then saw Caretaker squeeze the pendent as she was deep in thought, "Could that child have been her? If that's so then who was the lady?" Deets then thought about some of the Aurian skills Ol'skool had taught her and the others and decided to find where Caretaker stood, "I'll go Archon and use that mind connecting technique Ol'skool showed me. I have to find out what her deal is and if I have her in a mind hold she can't do anything to Ed until I let go. Question is can I get her in the mind lock or is she too strong."

"What is she planning", Caretaker questioned as she regained her composer, "Even without Archon mode, they can block their thoughts." Suddenly Caretaker could feel Deets' power increase and saw her body start to glow, "She's using her Archon form." Suddenly Deets flashed before Caretaker and knocked her Slammer away, "She's fast."

"Now", Deets thought before she grabbed Caretaker and began to link with her mind, "Come on." As she linked with the Caretaker, Deets was surprised by the easiness of the task, "Going into that frenzy must have weakened her mental defenses."

"She's trying to get into my mind", Caretaker said to herself as she went to Aura mode but not into her orb form, "Makes sense that her mental powers would be considerable since the Dreamer power is a mental based power." As the fight came to an end, Deets was able to break through the last of Caretaker's defenses and dove in, however Deets found that instead of finding anything on Ed, she was somewhere else.

"What is this", Deets thought as she looked around in the forest she was in, "Am I back on Earth?"

* * *

This is the 29th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	30. Act 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.  
●●For this act, the Judge is not the same Judge as in the rest of the story.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 30**

_Part 1: Planet's surface: Following the end of Act 29,_

"There's their flyer", Loogie pointed out as Ol'skool, Burn, Fizz, and him landed in two flyers and meet up.

"So where are they", Burn questioned before he found the footprints, "Never mind."

"Something's stopping me from sensing them", Ol'skool said as he saw Fizz scanning the area, "Anything?"

"I'm picking up six life forms ahead of us. Five are human and", Fizz started before she identified the sixth one, "And one is Aurian." Without another word, the four ran to the closest two life forms and stopped as they saw a blue and pink light. As the group used their Opti-gogs to look inside the blinding, colliding lights, they saw the shapes of two familiar beings, "Deets, Caretaker?"

"Are they fighting", Loogie questioned followed by Dr, Pinch, "I don't think so."

"By the looks of this, I'd say Deets is trying to get into Caretaker's mind", Ol'skool commented as he thought, "Deets why?"

"Deets must having thought Caretaker came for Ed", Fizz stated, "So she's trying to hold her in place."

"Or she wants to find out if Caretaker was really trying to help Ed", Burn added.

"Or both", Ol'skool thought as he put together what had occurred before they arrived, "Deets be careful."

* * *

_Part 2: Unknown,_

"Where am I", Deets asked herself as she came to the end of the forest she was in and noticed a small house that looked like a lab, "What does any of this have to do with her or Ed?" Wanting to figure things out, Deets went closer to the house until she saw a name on the mailbox; Dr. Sora Pinch, "Dr. Pinch? Could…?" Before Deets could finish her sentence, she began to hear a conversation from the inside and looked be shocked by the face of the woman with reddish hair and eyes who was sitting in a computer chair, "It's the woman from the picture. I might as well see where this is going." Deets then listened in and hoped something would come to light.

"Are you sure", Sora Pinch asked as she talked to another doctor over the computer, "Matt?"

"I'm afraid so", Matt answered, "The tests show that you can't have children. I'm sorry but the damage from the lab accident can't be undone. The hyper rad energy damaged too much tissue "

"What about the procedure Fizz and Gato's mom had done", Deets asked herself before she noticed the year, "2985? This happened eighty years ago?"

"I see", Sora replied as she had hoped for better news.

"Sora listen, you spend too much time on that island by yourself", Matt started, "Why don't you come onto the mainland for awhile?"

"Thanks Matt but I'll be fine", Sora responded, "Someone had to take care of the animals and who knows; someone might find a way."

"Alright", Matt said, "Let me know if anything happens."

"I will", Sora replied before the screen went black and she broke out in tears, "Why? First Kit and now this."

"I feel so bad for her", Deets said to herself before she heard a sonic boom, "What was that?" Deets then looked up to see a burning ship that was on a course with the ground. The Dojo girl could easily tell by the design who the ship belonged to, "That ship's Aurian!" Suddenly the ship exploded in the forest and shook the area before Deets heard the door open.

"What was that, don't people know this is a no fly zone", Sora questioned as she looked around and showed that she couldn't see Deets, allowing the girl to breath easy. The doctor then looked and saw the fire coming from the forest and knew someone was hurt, "I've got to get a med kit." Sora then found her kit and ran down the path as Deets followed her until that found the crash site and the doctor was at a loss, "This isn't human; alien?" The doctor then looked around and saw several dead Aurian before she felt a tug on her leg, "What?" Deets then down as the doctor did and saw a female Aurian pinned under a piece of debris.

"She looks like the Caretaker", Deets commented before she saw Sora try to lift the debris off of the Aurian.

"Blast it, it won't budge", Sora said before she tried to find some painkiller. Suddenly the Aurian grabbed her by the arm and brought her close so the Aurian could make a mental link. Deets watched the silent talk before the Aurian gave her a device and smiled as she died. Sora then ran to another area and began to move debris before Deets saw what appeared to be a cocoon made of pure energy.

"What did she tell her", Deets questioned before the cocoon disappeared and revealed a baby Aurian.

"They used the last of their energy to protect her", Sora said out loud as she took the crying baby in her arms, "If I understood her mother, she was born just before the crash." Sora then rocked the baby a bit to get her to claim down as the remains of the ship and the bodies disappeared, "It's okay, don't cry. Your mom asked me to take care of you and I'll raise you as my own." After a few minutes, the baby claimed down, Sora thought about what had happened, "Maybe destiny made us for each other. I need a name for you." Let's see, you were in that light like cocoon so I think I'll call you Hikari; how does that sound?" As Deets watched, Sora take the baby Aurian into her home, she saw that time passed quickly as if someone had hit fast forward.

Several years later:

"What just happened", Deets asked herself as she noticed the year was now 2997, "This is weird." Deets then watched as the preteen Hikari walked into the living room.

"Hikari could you give me a hand", Sora called out.

"Sure Mom", Hikari replied happily.

"Mom", Deets asked before she watched events unfold and found that Sora had raised Hikari in her home and loved her like she was her own flesh and blood, "Guess she kept her word." Deets then found Hikari helping Sora install some kind of shielding in the lab area.

"Thanks Hikari", Sora panted as the two sat down and had some water.

"No problem", Hikari replied as she got up, "I'm going to work on those exercises." Hikari then gave Sora a hug and left for her room where Deets discovered that the device the Aurian gave Sora was a training guide to helping Hikari control her physic powers. After practicing, Hikari and Sora relaxed and Deets could see the bond between them.

"If it weren't for the looks, someone would swear Hikari was her real daughter", Deets commented as she saw Hikari took a lot of Sora's personality traits, including her love for animals, "Didn't Caretaker say something about having a soft spot for animals?" Suddenly time seemed to fast-forward but Deets saw it had only been a few months, "What now?"

"Hey Mom", Hikari called out as she found Sora in a hover boat she used to go to the mainland.

"I'm here", Sora replied, "I was just about to head inland and go to the junk yard. Hikari said nothing before she glowed and when the light disappeared she looked human, a perfect younger version of Sora, "Looks like you mastered that skill."

"Can I go with you again", Hikari pleaded, "Please."

"If you think you can keep that form than jump in", Sora laughed. Soon the two where at the junkyard and looking through the materials since, as Deets discovered, Sora was one a big fan of recycling and Hikari had taken that trait as well.

"Look what I found", Hikari stated as she brought out a small power generator, "The animal care systems need more power and all this needs is a E.M. fan. I have one in my junk box."

"Nice work", Sora replied as she looked it over, "There's another 1000 credits we've saved." After doing a little more 'treasure hunting'; Sora and Hikari went home, "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza", Hikari laughed, "We haven't had any for awhile."

"She's just like any other kid", Sora thought before she checked her cabinet, "Sure." After making and eating the pizza, Deets watched time pass quickly again but only a few days.

"Why does this keep happening", Deets questioned before she walked outside as she heard a sound and looked to see an Aurian walking around the house. Deets could tell by the glow around him that he was suppose to be cloaked, "Who's this guy?"

"This building is where the signal's coming from", the aurian said to himself before he made contact with his ship, "Galf to Oren."

"Judge here", an Aurian replied, "Have you found the source of the energy we detected?"

"I have", Galf answered, "It's coming from this building. It's seems to be not only a lab of some kind but a home as well."

"I see", the Judge replied as he thought about the matter, "Keep looking into the matter and inform me of anything important."

"Understood", Galf responded before he scanned the area, "I'll avoid using any powers since it might be detected. Let's see, several animal life forms, one human, and…" Galf had to stop for a moment as he looked at the reading, "One Aurian?" Galf then heard a child and looked into the window to see Hikari walking into the living room where Sora was, "A child?"

"Movie's ready", Sora stated as Hikari brought the popcorn, "Extra butter?"

"Just the way we like it Mom", Hikari answered.

"Mom", Galf asked himself as he watched a little longer before he contacted the Judge.

"Is something wrong", the Judge asked, "I wasn't expecting a call so soon."

"I just found a child", Galf started, "An Aurian child, 12 years."

"That's impossible", the Judge replied, "All scans showed there were no survivors from the crash 12 years ago. How has the child lasted so long?"

"From what I can tell, it appears the human female has raised the child as her own", Galf explained, "The bond between them is strong and the child refers to her as mom."

"I see", the Judge replied as such a thing had never happened before, "The crew of the doomed ship must have protected her."

"Should I make contact", Galf questioned.

"No", the Judge answered, "I want you to observe them and see if you can discover what happened and why the human took the child in."

"Understood", Galf responded before he heard Sora gasping in pain, "What?"

"Mom", Hikari called out as Sora fell to her knees and hugged her stomach, "Not again."

"The injury that prevented her from having children", Deets questioned as she saw Hikari sit next to her.

"I'm alright", Sora panted before sharp pains came.

"I'm not stupid Mom", Hikari growled before she focused her power in her hand and touched the area. Deets saw Galf stand in awe at the sight, "Just relax."

"Healing power", Galf asked as he knew what was occurring, "Aurians are not taught that power until 15 years old. How did she develop it so soon?"

"Thanks", Sora said before the pain returned.

"This is stupid", Hikari shouted as she tried to focus, "I'm been practicing so why can't I reverse all the damage?"

"The damage is happening at the atomic level honey", Sora reminded her, "You can't reach that far yet but getting angry is going to do nothing so just relax and do what you can."

"You're right", Hikari sighed as she hated to see her mother in pain, "Better?"

"Yeah", Sora answered, "You can stop now." Hikari did so and after they finished the movie the two went to bed, allowing Galf to get into the house and investigate. To avoid the chance of Hikari sensing him, Galf sent a microbot into her room and found the source of the energy reading.

"A teaching computer", Galf said to himself, "Looks like her birth mother gave the human the device and she set it up so the child could learn how to control her powers. This explains a lot though I must say I'm impressed the human was able to get the computer to work and their technology to work so well together." Galf then walked to Sora's room and found the woman asleep, allowing him to scan her and find what was the cause of her pain, "As soon as I leave the house, I'll have Doctor Kif look at this. Galf then looked around the room and found that Sora was a doctor as well but more towards animals than her own kind, "This is getting more interesting by the moment." A few minutes later, Galf left the house and made contact with his ship and made his report to the judge.

"I see", the Judge said as he thought about everything, "Were you able to get any idea on what happened?"

"Not yet", Galf answered, "The child's powers are very advanced for her age and I didn't want to risk her detecting me." Galf then turned to the doctor, "Anything?"

"It appears she's suffering from cell breakdown caused by high energy exposure", the Doctor started, "It seems her entire reproductive system has been destroyed. My guess would be the child's only able to stop the process for so long."

"This is a very unique situation", the Judge commented, "Continue to investigate."

"I will", Galf replied before he rested and waited for the next morning where he heard Hikari moving about.

"Feeling better", Hikari asked as Sora and her ate some pancakes.

"Very", Sora answered as she looked at the animal area before she fed her pet catfish, "Would you check Lucky? I want to be sure he's recovered from that fall."

"Sure thing", Hikari replied before she gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and changed into a shirt and a set of work jeans. Galf, and Deets, followed her to the back.

"Somehow I do not see the Caretaker wearing that", Deets commented as she thought about what Caretaker always wore. Deets then turned her attention to Galf.

"Who is this Lucky", Galf questioned as he heard Hikari calling out the name. Suddenly he saw a dog running at her and thought the unfamiliar creature was going to attack her causing him to go for his Slammer.

"Lucky no, oh why do I bother, Hikari said before the dog playfully tackled her and began to lick her check as she put her hands on the sides of his head, "I'll take it you're fine you over grown puppy." The dog then allowed her to sit up before he rubbed against her as if to say he was sorry, "I can't stay angry at you can I?" Hikari then scanned the dog and played with him a bit before she did her choirs and played with the other animals, "That takes care of them. Now for my experiments."

"Experiments", Deets wondered before Hikari tried to use the materials Sora and her found in the junkyard to build things.

"This child is amazing", Galf commented as he saw she was somewhat successful, "This human has done well by her." As Galf watched, he came to the same conclusion as Deets had but then started to overhear Hikari and Sora talking. Galf then found both in white suits as they entered a ring on the floor.

"Ready", Sora asked as she took a fighting stance.

"She taught her martial arts too", Deets questioned.

"Ready", Hikari answered before the two began to practice.

"This might also explain her control over her powers", Galf thought, "If this style of combat is like ours, concentration must play a part in its use." As Galf watched, he saw Hikari about to land a punch to Sora's stomach but stopped and allowed Sora to flip and drop her to the floor.

"Why'd you hesitate", Sora questioned, "You would have had me."

"I didn't want to risk hurting you after what happened yesterday", Hikari explained.

"Hikari we've talked about this", Sora stated, "We can't worry about my problem all the time."

"I know", Hikari sighed before Sora sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"You're the best daughter I could ask for", Sora commented, "But next time you have a shot like that, I want you to take it; got it?"

"Got it", Hikari answered before the two rest against each other.

"What's wrong", Sora questioned as she could tell something was wrong, "Don't lie to me."

"I don't want to try to contact anyone", Hikari answered as Sora and her had tried several times to contact the Aurians.

"Where did this come from", Sora asked as she felt Hikari shake.

"I wanted to contact them to see if they could help you but I'm scared they'll take me away from you", Hikari cried, "I know it's selfish but…"

"It's not selfish", Sora countered as she took her daughter into her arms, "Such a fear is understandable but no matter what happens, you'll always be my daughter. You don't have to be perfect and to be honest I don't want you to be so relax."

"Thanks Mom", Hikari sighed as she became less tense, "Just let me ask, if they let you come would you?"

"You know you're my only family", Sora answered, "But I would have to take care of getting the animals new homes."

"Did you hear that", Galf asked as he knew Judge had been scanning the area.

"I did", Judge answered, "I figured this would come and I've spoken with the rest of the council and they've agreed on the idea of letting her come as it's the least we can do."

"I'll make contact when I can talk to the mother alone", Galf stated before he watched again.

"I'm going to go check on the animals again", Hikari said as she helped Sora up.

"Okay, while you do that, I'm going inland to get some stuff for the house", Sora replied before the females changed and went to their tasks. Deets decided to follow Galf who was following Sora as she landed on the mainland and went to the store.

"Hey Sora", a man called out as she entered.

"Hey Jay", Sora called back, "How are things?"

"Good", Jay answered before Sora got what she needed, "So how's your daughter?"

"Just like any kid her age", Sora laughed, "All things considered. She's taking care of the animals today."

"With the way she acts like you and even looks like you, no one would guess she's your adopted daughter", Jay commented, "She's reminds me of how you were at her age."

"True", Sora laughed as she thought, "I should have had Hikari alter her human form a bit."

"Incoming idiot", Jay said as he pointed to the person that was a thorn in Sora's side.

"What does Dr. Nickel want now", Sora questioned, "Ever since that event 12 years ago, he's bugged me."

"What me to take care of it", Jay asked.

"Are you forgetting I'm a black belt", Sora laughed, "No I'll deal with him if he causes trouble but thanks."

"Just be careful", Jay replied, "Who would Hikari have if anything happened to you?"

"Right", Sora responded before she left and saw Nickel coming at her, "What do you want?"

"You know perfectly well what I want", Nickel answered, "I know something happened 12 years ago."

"I told you it was a comet", Sora stated, "You read the report and the investigators found nothing."

"And right after that you have a daughter that now looks almost like you", Nickel commented, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"You leave Hikari out of this", Sora growled, "She's none of your business."

"And if I don't", Nickel commented.

"Last I checked I have a restraining order on you", Sora said as she got closer, "And if I think you're putting her in any danger, I will injure you so badly people will think you were attacked by a monster. Do I make myself clear?"

"That was unexpected", Deets commented as she saw this new side to Sora.

"And I thought Remun mothers were fierce", Galf thought, "She not only lied to one of her own kind but also threatened one to protect the child."

"One day I'm going to find the truth you've selfishly kept to yourself", Nickel replied as he left.

"If only", Sora thought before she stopped herself, "No I can't think like that." Sora then left the mainland in her boat and got to the dock, "Home sweet home." Suddenly Sora had a strange feeling come over her that she only had when Hikari had first accessed her physic powers, "Who's there?" Sora then turned and saw Galf appear as if out of thin air, "Who are you?"

"Please don't be alarmed, my name is Galf", Galf replied as he introduced himself, "I mean no harm."

"My name is Sora", Sora replied as she didn't know about being spied on.

"If only she knew", Deets thought as she listened to the start of the conversation where Galf explained that that an Aurian ship had picked up the energy reading that could only come from one of their own devices and that he had being around for the last day or two, "At least he's honest."

"Did you pick the reading up a few days ago", Sora asked.

"We did", Galf answered.

"That was when Hikari and me were putting the new shielding in", Sora explained, "But I have to ask why no one ever came to look for the ship."

"Our scans showed no survivors and that the ship's destruct system had destroyed everything and the crew", Galf stated, "Though I must ask what happened." Sora then explained what had occurred on the night Hikari had come into her life and in doing so answered many of Galf's questions, "An energy cocoon, that's how she survived and why we never detected her.

"I can't help but notice this is a lot to take", Sora commented.

"In a sense", Galf replied, "Please understand something like this has not happened before with one of our own being raised by someone from another species."

"Her birth mother told me that before she died", Sora responded, "She had to use a mind link to tell me what she could before she died."

"I see", Galf said as he formed a mental image in his mind, "The child was fortunate to have someone such as you."

"She's been just as much of a blessing to me as I've been to her if not more", Sora replied as she began to fear the worst, "You're not here to…?"

"No ma'am", Glaf answered, "It's too easy to see the bond between you and her and my people do not believe in breaking such a bond. It's your decision, if you leave this world or not and we'll respect whatever you two think is right."

"I'll talk to her", Sora stated as she thought about what she would have to give up but remembered what she had said to Hikari earlier in the day, "How should I contact you? My guess would be none of Hikari's devices worked."

"I'll come back to the surface in a few hours", Galf answered before he left. Deets then watched as Sora went home and explained everything to Hikari, but suddenly everything went black and Deets looked around.

"If I understood some of the Aurian data, it looks like Caretaker has suppressed this part of her memory ", Deets said to herself before she found herself in the forest next to Galf. Deets felt a cold chill and knew something bad had happened.

"Something is wrong", Galf thought before his communicator went off, "Galf here."

"Galf be careful", Judge instructed, "Just as you left, we picked up several human life forms and several of the animal life forms have disappeared."

"It's that human", Galf replied as he felt the man's presence, "He's trying to find Hikari."

"You have permission to engage any hostile forces", Judge informed him, "Protect those two."

"Understood", Galf responded before he ran towards the lab. As Galf, and Deets, entered the backyard, they saw the horror that all of the animals had been killed with some kind of energy weapon, "What kind of monsters would do this?"

"They never saw it coming", Deets thought before she heard fighting coming from the house, "Sora, Hikari?" Deets then ran to the house and saw that Sora and Hikari were taking out the last of their attackers.

"Are you okay Hikari", Sora asked as she checked her over.

"I'm fine", Hikari answered as she looked outside and saw the horror, "No!"

"Who are you", Sora shouted as she grabbed one of the attackers and pulled off his mask to see another horror in that the thing looked like an old vampire, "What in the world?"

"Do you think it was Nickel", Hikari asked as she tried not to cry, "You once told me he worked on that super soldier program."

"I don't know", Sora answered before both of them were hit with a shockwave that knocked them to the ground.

"Well look what I found", Nickel laughed as he appeared, "So my guesses were right after all."

"Nickel you devil", Sora grunted as she tried to get up, "You have no right."

"As if you have room to talk", Nickel replied as he looked at Hikari, "You've kept such a discovery to yourself but no longer."

"You're not taking her", Sora screamed as she got up and rammed him into the wall, "She's my daughter and I'll die before you get your hands on her." Sora then dropped him to the ground and went to get the phone but saw Hikari was still having trouble getting up and went to help her, "You okay?"

"A little dizzy", Hikari answered before she was one of the creatures get up and attack, "Look out!" Hikari fired an energy wave sent the creature flying but the effort and all of the energy she used in earlier attacks left her drained.

"If I can't have her then you can't either", Nickel said as he aimed a pistol at Hikari just as Sora turned her head and knew her daughter was vulnerable. Deets closed her eyes as she heard the shot go off.

"Mom", Hikari screamed as Deets opened her eyes and saw that Sora had got in the way and was hit, "Mom no." Hikari then looked at Nickel with fire in her eyes, "I'll kill you myself." Hikari then ran and jabbed Nickel in the chest causing him to hit the wall and fall to the ground as she found the closest blunt object and was about to slam it into him.

"Hikari don't", Sora called out as she saw what her daughter was about to do, "Don't."

"But Mom he deserves it", Hikari replied, "After all he's done."

"That may be true but I don't want you to", Sora started, "I know you're angry but if you kill him while in such it can consume you. Show you're the better person."

"Where is he", Deets growled before she saw Galf enter the area with blood on him and figured he had fought some of Nickel's monsters.

"He did this and still she's able to find the ability to show mercy", Galf said to himself as he had heard some of the talking, "But I wonder if…" Galf then saw Hikari run to her mother and tried to take care of the wound, "I'll take care of…" Galf stopped his thought as he saw Nickel get up again with another blaster.

"Doesn't he know when to stop", Deets questioned.

"Enough of this", Galf stated as he pulled out his Slammer and ran Nickel though and into the wall before the man saw what hit him.

"What are you", Nickel growled.

"Your death", Galf answered, "Since you don't know how to accept mercy, I'll extinguish your life force myself." Galf then watched as his blade retracted and Nickel's body hit the floor lifeless causing him to think of all the combat he had been in, "Every time I think I've seen the worse in the universe somehow something comes and surpasses it." Galf then turned as he felt Sora's life force disappearing and turned to find her in Hikari's arms.

"Mom please hold on", Hikari begged as she tried to summon her healing power.

"Hikari don't", Sora replied as she knew that if Hikari tried to use to much power it could hurt her, "He hit me in my heart. There's nothing that can be done."

"Don't say that, you're the only one I have", Hikari cryed before Sora touched her cheek, "We were going to go together."

"Please say I can do something", Galf thought as he used his Opti-gogs and saw she was right, "Even if I get her back to the ship it wouldn't make any difference."

"We will", Sora said as she took off her pendant and put it around Hikari's neck, "I'll always be in your heart and as long as you have this we'll be together. Sora then opened the pendant and showed the picture of Hikari and her, "See?"

"Mom don't", Hikari screamed as she saw Sora close her eyes, "Mom don't leave me."

"Was it like this for Gato", Deets thought before she saw Sora's body turn to light like the Aurian's bodies had done, "What?"

"Mom", Hikari called out as she cried, "What happened?"

"Your birth mother must have altered her body", Galf explained, "When Aurians die, they turn to energy and enter a type of nexus where they exist in what some people would call a spirit form. Those that have passed on saw your mother as one of us and have allowed her to exist with them. You will see her again someday I promise."

"Why couldn't you come back sooner", Hikair screamed as she hit her hands against his chest armor, "If you had come sooner, she'd still be alive." Much to Hikari's surprise, Galf got on one knee and embraced her.

"I wish I had got here sooner child", Galf replied before he looked around and knew the home had to be destroyed to get rid of any evidence of what had happened, "Come it is time."

"Caretaker", Deets thought as she saw that perhaps she was tryingto keep Ed from dying by the machine but stopped as she felt an angry presence, "What?"

"Get out", Caretaker's voice screamed.

* * *

_Part 3: Planet's surface,_

"Get out of my head", Caretaker screamed as she broke the link.

"She's mad", Burn commented before he saw a sphere form in Caretaker's hand.

"What is she", Loogie questioned before the sphere shot out and knocked Deets away, turning her back to normal as she hit the ground.

"Why did she do that", Dr. Pinch asked.

"Caretaker", Ol'skool called out before she looked at him, "I've never seen her like this." Suddenly the rock had blocked the groups shattered and Ed saw Deets.

"Guys", Gato called out as she saw Fizz sit next to her.

"Are you okay", Fizz asked before she saw Deets break out in tears.

"What did you do", Ed questioned before Caretaker looked at him, "Huh?"

"Ask her", Caretaker growled as everyone could tell she was angry.

"Hybrid it's time to leave", Chimera said as she talked to him telepathically.

"What for", Hybrid questioned, "Because she's angry?"

"Hello if an Aurian is angry enough they can lose control", Chimera reminded him, "She could turn to a physic bomb."

"Good point", Hybrid replied before they deactivated their Archon modes and looked at the Dojo crew, "It looks like you're busy so we'll be leaving. The crew then watched as the two disappeared allowing to turn their attention back to Caretaker who was in tears.

"I'm sorry", Deets panted as she looked at the Caretaker how gave her a look to let Deets know she forgave her before the Caretaker disappeared.

"Guys come in", Torch called out over the crew's watches.

"What's wrong", Burn asked as Ed hugged Deets.

"Hybrid and Chimera's ship just left orbit", Kitty informed them.

"Forget them", Ol'skool replied as he looked to the crew and knew he would have to talk to Deets later, "Let's go home."

* * *

_Part 4: Dragoon,_

"Run another scan", Toman ordered as he was now the commander of the Aurian flagship Dragoon, "If there's so much as a ion trail from Bedlam's ship I want to know."

"Understood", an Aurian replied as she followed his orders, "Scans show nothing out of the ordinary sir."

"It could be he's retreated to the evil's home galaxy", Sye, the ship's second in command, suggested, "He knows that in a long fight he'd lose."

"Don't be so sure", Toman replied as he recalled the fight where the Dojo had saved the Dragoon, "He almost had us before and I have no intentions of letting him get another shot." Toman then looked at the scans, "I'm going to my quarters to meditate. You're in command."

"Yes sir", Sye said before Toman left the bridge. As Toman entered his room and prepared to dim the lights, he saw room flash for a moment and turned to see the Caretaker.

"Caretaker", Toman called out before he saw the tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Do you have a minute", Caretaker asked before Toman helped her sit as he hugged her.

"What's wrong", Toman asked, "Hikari talk to me."

"I really need a friend right now", Caretaker cried as Toman and her had been friends practically since she had started to live with her own kind.

"This has something to do with her mother", Toman thought as he knew about her past, "I haven't seen her breakdown like this in decades." Suddenly Toman's computer went off and the commander saw in was Sye, "What's wrong?"

"We just detected an energy increase in your room sir", Sye explained, "Did one of the council come on board?"

"The Caretaker", Toman answered, "I'll see to her." Toman then closed the link and turned back to Caretaker as her body shook, "It's okay Hikari, your best friend is right here so just relax." Caretaker said nothing for a few minutes until Toman got her to loosen up and talk about what happened.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"Wonder if Ol'skool's still talking to Deets", Ed said to himself as he got closer to Ol'skool's meditation area, "They've been in there for almost an hour. As Ed got to the entrance, he started to hear what was being and stopped so neither Ol'skool or Deets would know he was there.

"I still wish you hadn't tried to get into her mind", Ol'skool said as he took a sip of tea, "What you did was dangerous."

"But Ol'skool I had to", Deets replied, "We need to know if we can trust her. I didn't expect to her past though I don't get how I saw parts that she wasn't in"

"I can see your point", Ol'skool sighed as he had struggled, and was still struggling, in deciding if he could trust her again, "I'll admit I might have done the same if I had been in your place and to answer your questions, Aurians can link with others to form what they call a historical memory that has not only their own memories but those of others as well." Ol'skool then saw Deets looking at her reflection in the tea, "Was it that bad?"

"You don't want to know", Deets answered, "Besides I think it would be best if I don't say anything for now though Gato might understand better then the rest of us."

"I see", Ol'skool responded, "Next time, I hope I can get her to talk but for now I want you in bed and resting."

"Okay", Deets said before she left and saw Ed, "You okay?"

"I'm the one who's suppose to say that", Ed replied as he walked her to her room, "Deets why, you knew it was a risky move to try and get into her head."

"I did it because we need to know if we can trust her", Deets explained, "I know you want to trust her but I had to see where she stood." Deets then elbowed him a bit, "You would have done the same."

"You're right", Ed replied before they stopped at her door and kissed. After Ed left, Deets walked into her room and tried to get some sleep as she thought about what she had seen.

"Should I tell them", Deets asked herself as she drifted to sleep and rested from the day she had been through.

* * *

This is the 30th part of my eighth Get Ed story and my first attempt at making a story about what happened after the end of the season. 30 chapters and it's still going strong with a long way to go. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	31. Act 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Gatomon from Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 31**

_Part 1: __Auri: Short time after the end of Act 30,_

"Any moment now", Judge said to himself as he was worried that Caretaker had not come back yet, "This isn't like her. Perhaps Watcher was right about it not being wise to sent her." Suddenly the Judge's computer ringed, "Yes?"

"Judge it's Commander Toman", an Aurian started, "He's requesting to speak to you."

"Send him in", Judge replied before the door to his office opened and Toman walked in, "Ah Toman, it's been a while."

"I wish my visit was on better terms but it's about the Caretaker", Toman started before he told the Judge of what happened.

"I see", Judge stated, "It makes sense that she would go to you. After all you were one of the few people that helped her integrate into Aurian society." Judge then paused for a moment as he thought about what the commander told him, "Where is she now?"

"At her home sir", Toman answered, "She needed to rest after what had occurred so I took her home before I came here."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you", Judge commented as he could tell Toman standing in for her, "I shouldn't have send her there."

"Forgive my asking but this whole thing started on the Dragoon", Toman stated as he remembered how Caretaker was after the Dojo crew left, "What happened?"

"You know I can't tell you that", Judge responded.

"And what about rumor that Watcher had the Torrent attack the Dojo", Toman continued as he was knew Judge was hiding something, "Why did Caretaker tell me we had lost their trust?"

"This conversation never happened", Judge started before he turned off his recorder, "It's true that Torrent was ordered to attack the Dojo so we could learn if all of them had Archon mode. That and a few other happenings have caused them to lose trust in us."

"What else are you hiding", Toman shouted as he was getting angry from the lack of answers, "Watcher lead that attack so it makes no sense that they'd lose all trust just from that. What have you forced Hikari to hide?"

"Commander you are so far out of line I should remove you from your post", Judge shouted back as he was caught off guard due to the fact Toman was normally one of the calmest Aurians in the fleet.

"This never happened", Toman reminded him, "As result we're on equal terms."

"Never the less this is no way for a councilman or a ship commander to behave", a voice spoke out causing the two to turn and see an old Aurian male in the room, "You both didn't even sense me."

"Caretaker's father", Judge thought, "My predecessor."

"Wiseman Galf", Toman called out as he knew Galf had felt the feelings of his adopted daughter as she had returned causing him to think, "He must have been wanting to see her."

"What is this about my daughter", Galf asked, "What's happened to Hikari?"

"I guess I have no choice", Judge sighed before he told them of what had happened but didn't say anything about the machine's effect.

"There's more to this", Galf thought, "But Judge must need to keep some things back for security reasons." Galf then felt Toman's anger, "I will go see Hikari."

"I'm fine", Caretaker called out in anger as she turned to Toman, "What is going on?"

"Wiseman Galf just came here", Toman answered, "I did as you asked."

"Thank you", Caretaker growled as she turned to her father, "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know that", Galf sighed, "But my main reason for coming here was to inform you that I've sensed several ships coming towards this galaxy that appear to have the power of the evil."

"Let me go and talk to the Dojo", Toman suggested.

"Absolutely not", Judge answered as he thought, "We can't let the truth about the machine get out."

"But Judge if we do not get their trust back we are in danger of losing this war", Toman replied, "They know me so I might have more of a chance then another Aurian."

"Let him try", Caretaker replied as she knew he was right but was worried about what Ed and the others might say."

"Very well but this is a dark mission", Judge started, "No one outside of the Dragoon and us must know of this."

"I'll be going then", Caretaker replied as she left to be alone.

"Understood", Toman said before Galf touched his arm.

"Let's go for a walk", Galf suggested before the two said bye to the Judge as they left, "That was unlike you. The only one I've known you to argue with like that is Hikari."

"She's hurting and he acts like nothing is wrong", Toman started, "How could you just stand there and do nothing?"

"You forget that I was Judge before him", Galf answered, "He wanted to tell more but felt he couldn't."

"I just hope some answers come to light", Toman sighed before he felt what Galf was thinking, "Don't start, Hikari and me are just friends."

"You do not lie well", Galf laughed, "But never mind, just do what you can but remember they have the answers so be careful."

"I understand and thank you", Toman replied before he transported back to the Dragoon and went off to search for the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 2: __Dojo,_

"So Hybrid and Chimera have lost their fiend forms", Ol'skool questioned as Gato showed her findings.

"But how", Burn asked.

"Remember how the fiends were destroyed when I reactivated the field in that outpost", Fizz responded.

"As soon as you did they disappeared", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "They disintegrated."

"What does that have to do with them", Ed asked, "I don't get it."

"The energy type used for the field is almost the same as the Archon type energy but on a smaller scale", Gato answered.

"I get it", Deets started, "The energy destroyed the fiend DNA but didn't destroy they because of how their DNA is made."

"Right", Gato responded, "As I told you before, Hybrid and Chimera's DNA's are made of DNA pockets; each one holding a different DNA strand. Because of that they could lose those fiend DNAs with no damage to their bodies."

"There's no doubt it was a good trade", Ol'skool commented, "Those fiend forms were their weakest and the Archon mode is their most powerful tool just as it's yours."

"I just wish I could get into their heads", Ed stated, "Every time we fight they don't finish; why?"

"Seeing Caretaker like she was must have scared them", Deets replied as she recalled how Caretaker was after she had forced Deets out of her mind.

"Are you going to tell us what happened", Burn questioned before Deets gave him a look, "Forget I asked."

"I think we've done enough today", Ol'skool commented as the twins looked at him and allowed him to tell what they had in mind.

"I'm going to get a bath than", Deets said before she left.

"Deets", Ed thought until he saw the twins follow her, "What are they doing?" Ed then tried to follow but was stopped by Burn, "Burn?"

"Look Ed, let them try to get her to talk about it. You know Deets sees them like little sisters and they look at her like a big sister", Burn stated as he recalled when Deets send him away so she could talk to Fizz when Fizz was angry at her parents when she learned about Gato, "They might have better luck."

"I just hope they don't go to far", Dr. Pinch said followed by Loogie, "That would be a bad thing."

"Ol'skool", Ed called out as he turned to his father figure, "There has to be more to this then what she saw."

"I agree", Ol'skool replied, "But as Burn said, let them try." Ed just looked away as he tried to heed their advice as he wondered what was going through Deets' head.

Hot spring:

"Maybe this will help me relax", Deets said to herself as she sat down, closed her eyes, and thought about how the information she gained from Caretaker's mind had affected her opinion on the Aurian, "Why can't I stop thinking about it?"

"Because you won't talk about it", Fizz answered causing Deets to open her eyes and see the twins in the spring, "Yes your thoughts were that loud."

"Fizz, Gato", Deets sighed, "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Come on Deets, you're our big sister", Gato started, "You always listen to us when we're down and now it's our turn." Gato then gave Deets a moment, "Or we could tickle you like you did to me the day after we escaped Toola's lab."

"You wouldn't", Deets stuttered as she thought, "They're kidding right?"

"Wanna bet", the twins asked in unison as they stood up and came closer with their arms out and grins on their faces, "Well?"

"Alright", Deets started, "But I won't tell you what I saw."

"Fine but what's up with you", Gato replied as Fizz and her sat down again.

"Something cause you to change your ideas about her", Fizz added as she remembered what Gato and her felt as they walked to the hot spring.

"Yeah", Deets answered as she tried to open up, "I was so angry at her for hiding what the machine would do to Ed. I just wanted to let her have it when I saw her." Deets then paused to breath, "The only other person that made me so angry before was Bedlam but now I fell that hiding what she did really hurt her. I just don't know what to think."

"Deets you always tell us not to keep this kind of thing inside but you do", Fizz growled, "You can't always be in the listening spot."

"We were all angry", Gato added, "And Ed is your boyfriend. Fizz or me would have reacted the same way if it had been Burn or Loogie."

"I know, I guess I thought I could sort it out", Deets sighed both they talked a bit more, "Thanks."

"Your welcome", Fizz replied, "Feel better?"

"A little", Deets answered before she was hit with a wave of water, "Hey." Deets then turned to see Gato with a grin on her face, "Why did you…?" Deets' sentence was stopped as Gato slapped the water again and caused another wave to hit the older girl.

"Sorry Deets bit you looked like you needed that", Gato laughed before she saw Deets grin at her and threw a wave at her, "No fair."

"But you looked like you needed that", Deets laughed before she turned to Fizz and splashed at her, "Can't leave my other sister out."

"Let's get her", Fizz said as she cleared her eyes before Gato splashed at her, "What? Gato?"

"I didn't say anything about sides", Gato stated before the girls went at each other.

Ed's room:

"What am I suppose to do", Ed asked himself before he heard a knock on his door, "Come in." Ed then turned to see Burn come in, "What's up?"

"Wanna play a little b-ball", Burn asked as he knew Ed needed something to get the situation off his mind.

"Sure", Ed answered before the two joined Loogie in the holo deck, "Hey."

"We're the referees", Loogie explained followed by Dr. Pinch, "And here are your teams." As the boys watched, a team of blue who-bots and a team of orange who-bots appeared and went to Ed and Burn, "Ready?"

"Ready", Ed answered as the blue who-bots and him took positions.

"Same here", Burn replied as his team did the same.

"Let the game begin", Loogie and Dr. Pinch shouted before Ed and Burn jumped for the ball and began the basketball game. As the game heated up, Ed, as Loogie and Burn intended, forgot about everything as he submerged in the moment with the ball in hand.

"Slam dunk", Ed laughed before Burn stole the ball, "What?"

"Sorry Ed you're smooth", Burn started before he scored, "But I'm smoother."

"Hey the last time you said that I scrubbed you", Ed said as Burn threw the ball to him.

"You took that Biospore out of the package", Burn responded as he recalled the event, "Still doesn't count."

"Really", Ed questioned as he threw the ball to one of his bots and the bot scored, "I say you were being a sore loser."

"Are we sure they're not related", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "I've wondered that myself." As the game came to the end, the score was tied, "Looks like overtime." Suddenly the Dojo warning gong went off.

"Guys come to the computer room", Ol'skool said over the intercom. The boys then ran out of the holo deck and joined the girls before they entered the computer room, "Good you're here." Ol'skool looked at Ed and Deets before anyone said anything, "Looks like the others got them to relax."

"Is something wrong", Deets asked.

"Kitty detected what Torch and her think might be the warp trail from Hybrid and Chimera's ship", Ol'skool explained as a hologram appeared, "It seems they might be on the ninth planet in the closest system." Ol'skool then turned to Burn, "I want you and Fizz to look into it."

"Right", Burn and Fizz replied before they left.

"Why them", Ed asked, "Deets, Gato, and me have more experience with Hybrid and Chimera."

"And they have more experience with fighting you", Ol'skool answered, "Besides it's their turn."

"What about us", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We can fight."

"You're backup so we have a trump card", Ol'skool explained, "Don't worry, I'm not taking you out of the picture. Let's just say I'm making good use of you're unpredictability."

"Interesting", Loogie said before the crew laughed and watched as the flyer holding Burn and Fizz left the ship.

* * *

_Part 3: __Burn and Fizz's flyer,_

"Anything", Burn asked as he saw Fizz's eyes glued to the computer.

"This trail could have could from any Aurian ship", Fizz answered, "But size does suggest a Twilight Class vessel."

"Might as well keep looking", Burn sighed before he decided to change the subject, "So it looks like Gato and you got Deets to relax."

"I was about to say the same thing about you and Loogie getting Ed to loosen up", Fizz responded, "Of course Gato acted like a little kid."

"Remind you of someone", Burn joked, "You've had your moments."

"Good point", Fizz jokingly growled, "Still I'm glad we got them to chill."

"You read my mind", Burn laughed before he sent a telepathic message, "Want to practice?"

"Sure", Fizz replied before the two talked with their minds, "Think the others have done this?"

"Since Ol'skool taught us how to create a two way link", Burn answered, "We did during our last date." Suddenly the alarm went off, causing Burn and Fizz to break the link and talk normally, "What's wrong?"

"The sensors just detected Hybrid and Chimera's ship", Fizz started, "They're on that moon orbiting the closest planet. Looks like it's made of metal but has areas of forest that are producing an atmosphere."

"Think that Hybrid and Chimera are looking for materials like we've been doing for awhile", Burn questioned.

"Seems that way but I can't get a lock of their ship now", Fizz answered, "Time to test that cloak I made for the flyers." As Fizz put in the commands, the ship cloaked and began to land.

* * *

_Part 4: __Moon's surface: a few minutes later,_

"Am I feeling what I think I am", Burn asked as he felt the ground, "It feels like everything is metallic."

"It is", Fizz replied as she used her Opti-gogs and scanner to study the area, "The trees, plants, and even the ground are made of some kind of living metal. This is so drad." Suddenly Burn covered Fizz's mouth and gave a hand sign for Fizz to listen before he formed a link.

"I think they're nearby", Burn informed her telepathically, "Up ahead."

"Right", Fizz replied as the two hid as they started to hear footsteps.

"How much longer are we going to stay", Hybrid asked as he watched Chimera study the area.

"This drad stuff could be useful", Chimera responded, "This could help in repairs should the Shadow's, the flyers' or the Defender's self repair programs fail." Chimera then took another sample and scanned it, "Unless you want to get kicked again by the Dojo."

"They got lucky", Hybrid commented, "After all the Shadow and the Dojo are both Twilight Class vessels."

"Shadow huh", Fizz and Burn thought, "So that's the name of their ship."

"True but still", Chimera sighed before she thought about what he said, "I just want to be ready for anything."

"Should we jump them", Burn asked.

"Let's do it", Fizz answered before they heard Chimera's watch go off, "Don't tell me."

"What's wrong", Chimera questioned as she found that Flash and Neko were calling.

"The sensors detected two live forms near you", Flash answered.

"I think their human", Neko added.

"Fizz now", Burn shouted before Fizz and him powered up and jumped at Hybrid and Chimera.

"Where'd they come from", Chimera questioned.

"I say we power up", Hybrid commented before Fizz and Burn saw Chimera's and Hybrid's suit change to look like Ed's and Gato's, "Surprise."

"What", Burn stuttered as he saw the power up finish.

"Figured we needed protection", Chimera explained as the four paired up with Burn facing Hybrid and Fizz facing Chimera. As the fight started, else where in space another fight was beginning.

* * *

_Part 5: __Dojo,_

"Looks like Bedlam's build a few more ships", Gato commented as a group of ships attacked the Dojo, "They're the same class as the ships Bedlam used to attack the Dragoon."

"Someone's been working overtime", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "They outnumber us."

"Ten to one", Ed laughed, "What's the prop?"

"I don't see Bedlam's ship", Ol'skool stated, "Still Ed we can't remove the possibility that he's waiting."

"Sorry Ed but I'm flying", Deets stated before she got in the pilot's seat.

"Gato give me some of the weapons", Ed instructed.

"Right", Gato replied as she did so.

"Loogie come with me", Ol'skool said before they went to the engine room. Soon the Dojo started to mount a counterattack and quickly destroyed five of the ships before the remaining five attacked and caused damage. Gato and Ed then attacked the other five ships and destroyed two more but the remaining three took advantage of the Dojo's condition.

""I've lost my weapons", Ed informed the two girls as the holograms appeared.

"We're trying to get those weapons back online", Torch said.

"The remaining three are coming back", Kitty added.

"No you don't", Gato stated before Deets, Ed, and her saw the remaining ships get hit by other blue beams, "Who?"

"It's the Dragoon", Kitty stated, "The ships have been destroyed but Dragoon's come to a complete stop." As the five heard footsteps, they turned to see Ol'skool and Loogie, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine but I need Gato, Torch, and you to get damaged systems back", Ol'skool answered. The three said nothing as they left, "Has the Dragoon done anything else?"

"I think they want to talk", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "They're sending a transmission."

"It's text only", Ed stated as he read it, "To the Dojo, We hope you're okay. If possible, I would like to talk on the closest planet's surface. Dragoon commander."

"I'll go down", Ol'skool said as he wanted some answers.

"I'm going with you", Deets responded, "I have a feeling whoever sent that message wants to know what happen to Caretaker."

"Alright", Ol'skool replied as he agreed with her, "Ed you're in charge, Deets power up." A few moments later, the Dojo and the Dragoon were in orbit and the Defender carrying Ol'skool and Deets left the Dojo's hull.

* * *

_Part 6: __Planet's surface,_

"See anything", Ol'skool asked as Deets and him looked from the air.

"There's a flyer", Deets pointed out before they landed and walked towards the flyer to see a familiar face, "Toman?"

"I'm not here to fight", Toman stated as he felt Deets was ready to strike, "I only want to talk."

"Deets wait", Ol'skool instructed through a mind link, "Let's hear him out."

"Alright", Deets sighed before the link was broken, "Alright let's talk."

"Thank you", Toman started as he breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm just trying to figure things out. I know about Watcher attacking you."

"Don't act like you don't know", Deets shouted, "You know about what the Caretaker and the rest of council have been up to."

"Huh", Toman let out as he was surprised by Deets statement.

"Deets calm down", Ol'skool said as he tried to make sure if Toman was lying.

"You know about what the machine will do to Ed", Deets continued.

"Of course I know", Toman answered, "It will make him powerful enough to destroy the evil."

"And kill him", Deets stated before she saw Toman's eyes go into a look of shock.

"What are you talking about", Toman questioned.

"He didn't know", Ol'skool thought, "Not at all."

"So Caretaker hid that fact from you two huh", Deets said.

"Caretaker cares about Ed more then you could know", Toman stated as he now saw what the Judge had made her keep to herself, "She wouldn't have keep such a thing secret unless the rest of the council forced her to."

"Are you sure", Ol'skool asked as he was surprised by Toman's reaction.

"Caretaker and me have been friends since we were twelve years old", Toman explained, "Deets knows of her past."

"She was twelve years old when Galf took her to the Aurian home world", Deets said to herself, "After Sora, died." Deets then looked at Toman, "You can tell her I haven't said anything."

"I will", Toman replied, "Even if what you say is true, please understand that not all of my people think of Ed as just a weapon. I know I have no right to ask this but please give us another chance."

"Did they ask you to do this", Ol'skool asked as he was trying to see if a trick was being played.

"This meeting was my idea but the Judge approved it", Toman answered as he thought, "Now I know why Judge made this a dark mission. The council doesn't want the truth to be known to any more Aurians than necessary." Suddenly Ol'skool and Deets heard Toman's communicator go off, "Toman here."

"Sir we just picked up a portal reading from the moon we detected the Dojo flyer landing on" An Aurian explained, "The other node is opening below you."

"What", Toman questioned as the ground began to shake, "We didn't we sense it?"

"It appears a barrier was in place sir", the Aurian answered before the communicator went dead.

"What would a barrier have to do with this", Deets asked.

"Even mental power have their limits", Ol'skool stated before the three fell into the portal screen as Ol'skool contacted the Dojo, "Ed, Gato, Loogie get to the moon where Burn and Fizz are."

* * *

_Part 7: __Moon's surface: during part 6,_

"I've been waiting for this", Hybrid commented as Burn and him exchanged punches, "I was getting tired of just fighting Ed."

"Figured as much", Burn joked as he kicked Hybrid back, "However since we haven't used powers yet, this is just a warm up." As the boys fought, the girls were having their own catfight.

"She's tougher than I thought", Chimera said to herself as she jumped away from Fizz, "She wasn't this good when I fought her last time."

"Had enough", Fizz asked before she saw the surprised look on Chimera's face, "What?"

"Sorry but based on what happened during the fight on the Dojo I thought that between Deets, Gato, and you that you were the weakest link", Chimera explained, "But I see I'm wrong."

"Weakest link", Fizz growled as her short temper kicked in, "I'll show you weak." Fizz then ran at Chimera and upper cutted her so her fist would hit Chimera where her helmet gave no protection, "How'd ya like that?"

"Mental note, remember all of the Dojo girls have short tempers", Chimera thought as she crashed, "Now I know where I get it from." Chimera then got up as she brought a shockwave patch out of her belt's storage and threw it at Fizz, "Try this."

"Oh snap", Fizz said as she drew her blaster and fired at the patch, "I don't even want to know what that does." As the patch fell, one of Fizz's shots caused it to change direction and fall into a hole before it went off, "Are you trying to blow me up?"

"It only produces a shockwave", Chimera stated before the ground began to shake and Chimera watch went off, "What is going on?"

"A huge power signal just appeared", Neko answered, "Scans show it might be a portal."

"Looks like the shockwave from her patch set it off Hybrid", Flash added as he talked through the boy's watch.

"What", Hybrid replied, "Once again I'm having to worry about one of Chimera's new toys." Hybrid then looked at Burn, "Does Fizz…?"

"Yes", Burn answered as he thought about all the time Fizz's devices had caused trouble. Suddenly a portal screen appeared with Toman, Deets, and Ol'skool flying out of it, "What?"

"Burn, Fizz", Deets started.

"Are you okay", Ol'skool finished.

"Yes", Burn and Fizz answered as they went to the group.

"Where'd they come from", Hybrid questioned as Chimera and him joined up, "And they brought a friend."

"Who activated the portal", Ol'skool asked.

"Chimera", Fizz answered as Burn and her looked at Toman, "Huh?"

"What's he doing here", Burn asked as he wasn't sure what was going on.

"We'll explain later", Deets replied as she looked at Hybrid and Chimera, "Looks like you two were busy."

"Should we go to Archon mode", Hybrid asked Chimera through a mind link, "We are outnumbered."

"We don't know the extent of Toman's or Ol'skool's powers", Chimera started, "And it would be three Archons against two. I don't how we could win in a long fight." Suddenly Hybrid's watch went off.

"What is it Flash", Hybrid asked as he saw the hologram on the watch's screen.

"We just picked up the Dojo heading here and the Dragoon's right behind it", Flash informed him.

"I give us five minutes until they get here", Neko added.

"The Shadow can't win a fight against a another Twilight Class cruiser and a Dragoon Class dreadnaught", Chimera commented as she reestablished the mental link with Hybrid.

"I'm not leaving without doing some kind of damage", Hybrid thought to Chimera until an idea came to him, "Hey Chimera use the Deets form and distract them while I get him."

"Who", Chimera asked until she saw where Hybrid's eyes were directed, "Got it." Suddenly Ed and the others saw Chimera turn to her Deets form and attack with a group of fiend like creatures.

"Let's get them", Ed commented before he heard Ol'skool gasp for air and turned to see Hybrid had went to Archon mode, got to Ol'skool, and knocked him out, "Ol'skool."

"That was too easy", Hybrid thought before he pushed the others away with an energy wave, "Chimera let's go."

"Right", Chimera responded before they were teleported away and the group saw the Shadow leave the moon just moments before the Dojo and the Dragoon showed up.

"No", Ed screamed before the Dojo and Dragoon showed up and made contact with the group on the moon.

"They have Ol'skool", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "How?"

"What happened", Gato questioned.

"We'll tell you when we get back", Burn replied before he saw that Deets was talking with Toman before he saw the Aurian leave in his flyer, "What did you two say to each other?"

"He had to get back to Auri and report to the council", Deets answered, "Ol'skool and me talked to him before we showed up here. I think we can trust him."

"We need to get back to the Dojo", Ed stated as he feared for Ol'skool.

"But Ed they could be cloaked", Fizz commented, "We can't just find them and this might be a trap."

"I don't care", Ed shouted, "We have to get him back."

"Calm down Ed", Burn ordered as he was surprise how Ed had talked to Fizz and thought, "Something's different; he's way more concerned and I never thought he'd shout at Fizz." Soon the four couriers squeezed into the flyer and got back to the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 8: __Dojo,_

"Are you okay", Kitty asked before she saw Ed run to the computer without a word, "Ed?"

"We're trying to follow their ship's warp trail", Torch added.

"The name of their ship is Shadow", Fizz stated as she saw Ed was looking at the screen, "Ed?"

"How long", Ed asked as he tried to calm down, "Well?"

"What's wrong Ed", Deets questioned, "You shouted at Fizz for no reason and you're panicking."

"Ol'skool's in danger", Ed said, "They might take him to the evil."

"Ed look, I know Ol'skool's like a dad to you", Loogie started followed by Dr. Pinch, "Like a father." Suddenly the crew saw a change in Ed's face.

"Is he going to tell them", Gato thought as she was the only one who knew why he was acting the way he was.

"Ed", Deets, Loogie, Burn, and Fizz asked before they prepared for the words they felt were coming.

"Ol'skool is my father", Ed stated as he knew he could no longer keep the link between Ol'skool and him a secret.

* * *

This is the 31st part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	32. Act 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 32**

_Part 1: __Dojo: Following the end of Act 31,_

"Your what", Fizz, Burn, Loogie, Dr. Pinch, and Deets stuttered as they took in Ed's words.

"Your father", Torch and Kitty added as even they were shocked.

"Ol'skool is my dad", Ed responded as he looked to Gato and let her know she could let the silence go.

"He's telling the truth", Gato stated before the shocked seven looked at her, "Ol'skool is Ed's biological father." Gato could tell the others were a bit ticked that she had helped keep such a secret, "I gave my word I wouldn't say anything unless he wanted me to and don't forget that each and everyone of you have asked he to keep certain medical facts secret."

"Fine you're off the hook", Burn started as he turned back to Ed, "But how long have you known?"

"Ol'skool told me a few hours after we came back from Layon", Ed answered, "Before we knew about Hybrid and Chimera."

"That was weeks ago", Deets pointed out, "Why keep it in the dark?"

"Because it was a shock to me", Ed explained, "When he told me, I almost had Kitty give me a brain scan."

"That explains a lot", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Now that I think about it, there were a lot of hints."

"But how did the Aurian's get Ol'skool's DNA", Fizz asked.

"Remember how in the recording Ol'skool showed that the council said something about a needle injecting the Aurian gene into Ol'skool's body", Gato asked before the crew shook their heads, "That needle also took a sample of his DNA and used it to help make Ed."

"So Ed's a clone of Ol'skool", Deets questioned as she tried to piece everything together.

"Not really", Gato answered, "Someone's DNA was used as the mother DNA but I don't know who."

"Now do you see why we have to go after him", Ed asked, "Any of you would do the same."

"Can't argue with him", Fizz stated as she recalled how she acted when her parents were captured before she saw Gato relax and thought, "She must be glad that she no longer has to keep Ed's secret."

"Me neither", Loogie added.

"Alright", Burn sighed as he claimed himself, "We'll try and find him." Right away the Dojo crew started to search for any trace of their teacher.

* * *

_Part 2: __Auri: Council Chamber,_

"The Teacher was captured by Hybrid and Chimera", Watcher shouted as Toman gave his report, "Toman you should have stopped that from happing."

"How", Historian asked as he felt Watcher was being unfair, "None of us could have."

"Perhaps", Watcher replied as he claimed down, "But we have no idea what they are going to do with him."

"Permission to speak freely", Toman asked before Judge shook his head yes, "I think the Teacher allowed himself to be captured."

"What makes you say that", Caretaker questioned as she was surprised Toman, her best friend, would suggest such a thing.

"If I understand, the Teacher is at Aura level correct", Toman stated, "I don't believe he could have been taken so easily unless he wanted to."

"But why would the Teacher of all people allow himself to be captured", Judge asked as he had his own ideas but wanted to see Toman's opinion.

"As Watcher stated, we have no idea what Hybrid and Chimera will do", Toman started, "In truth, those two have been completely unpredictable and difficult to understand. We have to consider that the Teacher may be trying to get some answers."

"It is possible", Peacemaker commented, "Perhaps he sees something in them that we haven't had the chance to."

"Should I try to find their ship", Toman asked.

"No, we have another task for you", Judge answered, "We want you to take battlecruisers Dawn, Starlight, and Guardian; cruisers Luna, Crusader, Knight, and Far sight; and the destroyers Wave, Supporter, Reliant, Hurricane, and Tornado. Find and destroy any of the evil's ships that has entered this galaxy."

"Understood", Toman responded as he thought about the group the Dragoon had helped the Dojo destroy.

"Then we're done for today", Judge stated before the council dismissed and Toman followed Caretaker as Judge followed him, "Does he know?"

"Caretaker a moment please", Toman called out before Caretaker grabbed his hand and took him to a private room.

"Caretaker", Judge growled in his head as he left since the room was designed for privacy, "I guess I'll ask her later."

"What's wrong", Caretaker asked as she knew he was hiding something.

"Let me as ask and tell me the truth Hikari", Toman started, "Is it true that the Machine will kill the guardian?" Toman felt Caretaker's shock and embarrassment as she tried to turn away letting him know it was the truth. As Caretaker tried to leave, she was surprised by Toman turning her around and hugging her, "So this is what's made you so upset lately."

"Toman don't look at me", Caretaker whispered before she felt him left her chin.

"Do you think I'm disappointed or disgusted with you", Toman asked as he sensed what she was feeling.

"You're not", Caretaker as she was surprised, "Why?"

"Because I can see and fell how this has been hurting you", Toman started, "If you could have led the Guardian to his death with no guilt then I would lose all respect but it's ate at you. The council knew how you felt about the Guardian and they had no right to force you to keep such a secret."

"I just feel so useless", Caretaker cried as she put her head against Toman's chest, "I didn't know about the second machine's affect cost until after the thing was build but every other possibility to defeat the evil is shown to be useless in tests. Now I have to hope that the Archon power that each one of those children have will be enough to save him."

"Hikari stopping hiding it", Toman sighed as he knew the cause of the problem, "They don't hate you and the Dreamer told me she hasn't spoke to the others about your past."

"That's good", Hikari whispered, "Thanks Toman." Suddenly, and much to her surprise, Toman kissed her on the forehead, "What was that for?"

"What was I thinking", Toman thought as he tried to think of an answer but couldn't, "I better get back to the Dragoon. Maybe we'll be lucky and find the ship that the Teacher is on."

"Does he", Caretaker asked herself before she heard him, "Be careful." Toman only knotted before he transported back to the Dragoon and left the Caretaker in her thoughts as she tried to focus on Ol'skool's situation but couldn't, "Why now?"

* * *

_Part 3: __Shadow,_

"Huh", Ol'skool asked as he came to and saw he was in what appeared to be a holo deck, "Am I on Hybrid and Chimera's ship?" As Ol'skool focused, he was able to hear the conversation in the next room.

"What do you want Bedlam", Chimera asked as Hybrid and her looked at Bedlam face on a holo screen, "We're suppose to not contact each other."

"Where is he", Bedlam shouted, "I know Ol'skool is aboard your ship."

"Ol'skool", Hybrid questioned as he figured Bedlam had a fiend spying for him, "Oh that, it turned out that what we caught was a fake."

"You lie", Bedlam replied, "He's there and if you don't give him to me."

"You'll do what", Hybrid asked, "We don't have him and even if we did, you're too far away."

"And who died and left you in charge", Chimera added, "We don't answer to you so goodbye." Ol'skool then heard the screen turn off, "I wish the evil would get rid of him."

"Forget him", Hybrid said, "Even if he knew for a fact we had Ol'skool, I wouldn't have handed him over."

"Speaking of Ol'skool, I think we need to go attend to our guest", Chimera commented before Ol'skool saw the two teens and two holograms enter the room.

"Looks like he's been up for a few minutes", Neko stated before Chimera looked at her.

"Neko, would you and Flash check the field", Chimera asked before the two holograms disappeared. Ol'skool figured which hologram was which before he saw the teens look at him, "I was wondering how long you'd be out. It's been eight hours."

"Eight hours huh", Ol'skool asked as he got up and noticed the screen between the teens and him, "That was a good hit to make me pass out that long."

"Don't play dumb", Hybrid stated, "We know you let us capture you. There is no way I should have taken you with one hit Archon mode or not."

"You overestimate me", Ol'skool commented even though he wondered if maybe a part of him was glad things were happening as they were so he could figure Hybrid and Chimera out, "I didn't let you get me."

"I have the feeling he's telling the truth but I have to say I'm a bit disappointed", Chimera said, "You should have been the hardest to defeat but for all we know you might have been in an earlier fight before you transported to that moon."

"Bedlam's ships but that has little to do with anything", Ol'skool explained, "Of course I hope you two don't think your lie about not having me is going to work on him."

"That may be true but you see Bedlam has to be careful", Chimera started, "As you may of guessed, the evil had made things so we don't have to listen to either Bedlam or Toola."

"I figured that from your attitudes", Ol'skool replied, "But let me ask one question; why are you still on their side when it's easy to see your not evil like them."

"Because at the moment, the evil is the best bet", Chimera answered.

"Explain", Ol'skool requested as he wasn't sure what the teens meant.

"Okay", Hybrid replied, "On one hand, you have the evil which has been honest with us and on the other hand you have the Aurians, the supposed good guys of the galaxy, who lied, used you for years, and are ready to kill a living being to correct their mistake."

"Alright I can see your point", Ol'skool admitted, "But still, a part of you has to wonder if the evil will spare you if it wins and don't forget that Toola and Bedlam destroyed three species."

"Same diff with the Aurians", Chimera commented, "There's no telling what they might do and they aren't the saints they claim to be. After the war, it took a while for the Aurian's to get back to their old selves."

"What are you saying", Ol'skool questioned as he could tell she was being honest.

"After the evil was imprisoned, a lot of species tried to fight the Aurians while they were still weak", Chimera continued, "The Aurians didn't take too kindly to the attacks and showed no mercy to the armies that they had to fight. Let's just say the war with the Angreifer left the Aurian's with a darker aura for a while." Chimera then noticed that Ol'skool was trying to get into her mind, "Don't bother, we set up a field that dampens physic energy so your powers won't work. You see when we started to use your training program to master our Archon modes, we had a few times where we had trouble and nearly destroyed the Shadow so Neko and Flash created the field to act as a safety."

"I see", Ol'skool replied as he saw that they had been prepared, "But I'm going to take it your powers are useless as well since you could have read my mind."

"No point in lying", Hybrid stated as Ol'skool was correct.

"Figured but one more question", Ol'skool said.

"Yes", the teens answered.

"Why do you two hardly ever finish a fight", Ol'skool questioned.

"Because something always comes up", Hybrid answered, "Think about it, in our first encounter we had to get off the Dojo before its shields came back. Then was the time we took the first Defender, which I admit was our only solid win. As far as the Dragoon goes, we were outnumbered by not only you guys but by the Aurians on that ship so we had no chance to win. The next encounter was on that asteroid which we couldn't have won because we didn't have the Archon mode and the others did; we didn't get the Archon power till the next time when Ed, Deets, Chimera, and myself were attacked by those Smokes."

"And since", Ol'skool asked as he wasn't sure where the teens were going.

"You seen to be forgetting that the first encounter after we gained the Archon power was interrupted by Caretaker and Deets' little mental fight which anyone could see left Caretaker in a bad mood. With the way she was, she could have become a physic bomb and even Archon mode wouldn't have protected us so we didn't want to chance it. Of course I doubt many of the Aurian public know about that event as it would risk them discovering the Machine's cost. As far as last time, we got you and had to leave or risk a fight with the Dragoon and the Dojo." Suddenly the three could hear the intercom, "What's wrong?"

"Could you two come here", Flash asked.

"There's something you need to see", Neko added.

"On our way", Hybrid replied as he looked at Ol'skool, "We'll be back."

"So that's the reason their still on the evil's side; preservation and uncertainty ", Ol'skool thought as the teens left, "Can't say I'm surprised, being around peope like Bedlam and Toola would cause anyone to have a lack of trust in others but I'm surprised how open they were with me." Ol'skool then took the time and meditated as he knew Ed and the others would find him soon enough.

* * *

_Part 4: __Dojo,_

"So are we ready", Burn asked as the crew gathered in the computer room, "Alright let's go over the plan. Fizz?"

"Aright", Fizz stated, "As we all know, the Dojo would be detected by the Shadow's sensors if we got to close even with the cloak however a cloaked flyer going at only warp one or two could attach to the Shadow without be detected."

"So we get as close as we can with the Dojo and finish in a flyer", Gato continued, "Ed, Loogie and myself will be in the flyer while everyone else stands as backup."

"We're going to", Kitty stated, "Torch and me since the inside of their ship is bound to be trapped."

"Plus we might have to restrain their holograms", Torch added.

"Be what if we need you here", Deets questioned as she knew the loss of both holograms would weaken the Dojo's abilities.

"Gato and me have made Ed and her watches so Kitty and Torch can transfer back if needed", Fizz answered.

"Okay now that that's been said", Ed started, "Gato and me will search for Ol'skool while Loogie distracts Hybrid and Chimera. Once we find Ol'skool and Gato finds he's okay we'll use the new teleporter to get back and leave bring the flyer back by remote."

"I'll make Hybrid and Chimera go crazy", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "But not too much. Bedlam and Toola are crazy enough for all of them."

"Let's do this", Burn said before they began to search for the Shadow, "Are you sure this is where they went?"

"Found them", Kitty informed everyone, "Ol'skool's DNA reading is faint but it's definitely him."

"Guess Hybrid and Chimera didn't take that into account", Fizz commented before she turned to Gato, Ed, and Loogie, "You're on."

"Right", the three replied before Kitty and Torch entered into Gato and Ed's watches. Soon the rescue team was in a flyer and on their target.

* * *

_Part 5: __Shadow,_

"Let's see if I can listen in again", Ol'skool said to himself as he tried to hear into the next room.

"So are we clear of that fleet", Hybrid asked.

"We're good", Chimera answered as she looked at the holo screen.

"Their scans didn't detect us", Neko informed them, "The cloak worked just fine."

"They might be trying to find Bedlam's ships", Flash suggested.

"You're probably right", Chimera sighed, "Would you and Neko give Hybrid and me some privacy?"

"Sure thing", the two holograms replied before they left.

"Thinking about what Ol'skool said", Hybrid asked.

"I was about to ask you that", Chimera replied, "But what I felt in there was not what I expected. It was like we've known him for years."

"Probably from the Dojo's genetic memories", Hybrid commented, "Or from the fact we had a conversation with an adult that didn't yell when any other adult we know would have."

"Don't forget that we have him in that field", Chimera pointed out even though she doubted that had anything to do with it, "Still I wonder what him and the rest of the Dojo crew would do if they had one of us."

"I can see where Kitty thinks they're like Gato", Ol'skool thought as he recalled the hologram's opinions, "They feel them can't trust anyone other than each other and those holograms."

"I'm going to go talk to him", Hybrid said as he walked away from Chimera, "We need to get something from this."

"I'll be in the shop", Chimera responded before Ol'skool saw the door open and Hybrid walked in.

"Coming to say hi", Ol'skool questioned as he didn't want Hybrid to know he had been listening in.

"Mind if I ask a personal question", Hybrid asked before Ol'skool shook his head, "How did a guy like you end up working with an backstabbing idiot like Bedlam?"

"Long and boring story", Ol'skool replied, "Let's just say he didn't seem that bad at first. Of course I could ask why you two haven't went at him yet."

"I can explain that", Hybrid started, "You see when Toola created Chimera and me, he put in a mental suggestion that was suppose to prevent us from attacking Bedlam, the evil, or him. However that mental suggestion was removed when we gained Archon level but we didn't know about the suggestion until Bedlam and me went at it."

"So you have fought him", Ol'skool replied.

"It wasn't anything special", Hybrid continued, "Just a few kicks and punches but both Toola and Bedlam were caught off guard. In the end it was the evil that told us what Toola did. On the other hand we put Bedlam in a corner when the evil found out that Bedlam had fussed with those Smokes and didn't tell anyone."

"Just like they don't know about how close you two are", Ol'skool questioned before he saw the surprised look in Hybrid's eyes, "You gave a lot of hints the day you got the Archon mode."

"No they don't know", Hybrid confessed before the intercom went off, "Yes?"

"Hybrid could you come to the computer room", Flash asked.

"Be right there", Hybrid sighed before he looked back at Ol'skool. "We'll have to finish this later." Hybrid then left but Ol'skool could hear Chimera coming, "Your turn huh?"

"Maybe", Chimera answered before she walked in and joked, "Have a nice talk?"

"I'm going to get each one alone", Ol'skool thought before he decided to answer, "I did as a matter of fact. You're lucky to have him."

"That was unexpected", Chimera said to herself but decided to play alone, "How do you figure?" After a moment of silence, Chimera caught Ol'skool's drift, "You can thank Gato for that."

"How so", Ol'skool asked before it dawned on him, "What happened on the Dragoon when you read Gato's mind using Kelly's mind reading power."

"Bingo, that was the surprise of a lifetime since Toola had no idea and still doesn't", Gato replied, "No way I'd tell him but anyway that started everything with us being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And then you had Neko get stuff on dating", Ol'skool responded before he saw Chimera's face, "I'm guessing you both told her to get it without the other knowing."

"Bingo again", Chimera sighed, "But anyway, why all the curiosity?"

"I'm curios because you two are so hard to figure out", Ol'skool answered, "And the fact people can't understand why you're on their side."

"We already answered that", Chimera reminded him, "Like we said, for now the evil is our best bet." Chimera then looked at her watch, "I have to go for now." Ol'skool then watched the girl leave and wonder what would happen next.

* * *

_Part 6: __Flyer,_

"Are you sure about this", Ed asked as Gato landed the flyer on the Shadow's surface.

"Yes", Gato answered, "Once we're outside, Loogie will create a toon hole that we'll allow us to enter the Shadow undetected."

"They haven't scanned us", Kitty said, "But we'll have to be quick when we leave the flyer."

"Let's go", Ed stated before the groups spaced up and left the flyer, "Torch?"

"We're good", Torch replied, "Loogie now."

"One toon hole coming up", Loogie laughed as he used his power and got the group inside, "We're here,"

"We'll get into the computers and try to work from there", Kitty said before the holograms entered the system.

"I found him", Torch informed the group, "He's in the holo deck."

"What about Hybrid and Chimera", Gato asked.

"In the computer room", Kitty answered, "We'll try to find Neko and Flash and disable them." A moment later, the group broke up and went to their objectives.

Kitty and Torch:

"Looks like we've got the security systems offline", Torch commented before the holograms traveled down one of the hallways.

"Yeah but we'll have to find another computer to use so Neko and Flash don't detect us", Kitty replied until they turned the corner and saw another set of holograms. For a few factions of a second, the holograms just stared at each other.

"I've been copied", Torch stated as he looked at Flash.

"Now you know how I felt", Kitty replied as she recalled when Neko had got into the Dojo's computers.

"How did they get here", Neko questioned as the four holograms went to their bot and liger forms.

"Who cares, we can't let them do anything", Flash replied before the holograms paired off with Kitty facing Neko and Flash facing Torch.

Loogie:

"Ready Dr. Pinch", Loogie asked as he got close to Hybrid and Chimera.

"Just wait Loogie", Dr. Pinch answered as they two saw the teens looking the main computer in the computer room.

"I can't Bedlam even tried to fight that fleet the Dragoon was leading", Chimera said as she saw the Aurian fleet searching the remains of the ships they had destroyed.

"At least they haven't detected us since we're cloak", Hybrid replied, "If we just creep away slowly we should be fine."

"Wait a moment", Chimera let out as ran a scan of the Shadow, "Something's wrong with the internal sensors. Neko, Flash?" The two teens waited for a couple of moments hoping the holograms were already fixing the problem, "Neko, Flash?"

"We have a problem", Flash answered through the intercom, "Kitty and Torch are here."

"Check the hallways leading to Ol'skool", Neko added, "We'll deal with these two."

"How did they get here", Hybrid questioned as they checked the halls using the camera like devices.

"I don't know", Chimera answered before they saw Ed and Gato, "How?"

"Loogie now", Dr. Pinch stated before Loogie and him walked up to the teens.

"Hello muchacho and muchacha", Loogie laughed causing the teens to turn their heads in shock.

"How", the teens asked in unison before they went to attack, "Get him."

"I don't think so", Loogie said as he used his power to form another toon holo and trap them before he had it disappear, "That was easy."

"I don't know about this", Dr. Pinch stated before they saw another toon hole appear with Chimera and Hybrid in Loogie form walking out, "I knew this was too easy."

"I'll admit we walked, or in this case ran, right into that", Hybrid commented as he turned back to normal, "But you forgot I have your Joker power as well."

"My bad", Loogie joked as he tried to drive them crazy, "Fool you once shame on me, fool you twice shame on you."

"Let's be careful Hybrid, Chimera suggested as she thought about the situation before the fight restarted, "There's no telling what else he has planned."

Ed and Gato:

"What's wrong", Gato asked as she saw Ed was having a vision.

"The others are fighting", Ed answered as he looked at her as she went back to hacking the door to the holo deck, "We have to hurry."

"Say no more", Gato replied as she got the door unlocked before they saw Ol'skool.

"Ed, Gato", Ol'skool called out as he was surprised but decided to joke, "What took you so long?"

"We wanted to be prepared", Gato explained as she deactivated the field and checked Ol'skool over to make sure he wasn't hurt, "That's a relief."

"I'm fine", Ol'skool told the teens, "I was able to have a good talk with Hybrid and Chimera."

"Ol'skool", Ed started before they saw Loogie fly into the room, "Loogie?"

"Hey Ol'skool", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "We have a problem."

"Are you okay", Ol'skool asked as he helped the boy sit up.

"I'm fine", Loogie laughed, "By the way why didn't you tell us you were his father."

"Who's who's father", Hybrid asked causing the group to see that they were in the room. Hybrid and Chimera than saw the looks on Ed and Ol'skool's faces, "I didn't see that coming." Suddenly Hybrid started to have a vision of the Dojo and the Shadow firing at each other.

"A vision", Chimera questioned surprising the others.

"He can have visions like me", Ed questioned as he thought, "But he's not using his Ed form."

"You can relax Ed", Hybrid started, "This is only the second or third time I've had a vision but I'm guessing the others are coming."

"That's not the plan", Ed, Loogie, and Gato thought as they wondered if something had occurred that would cause Deets, Fizz, and Burn to fire on the Shadow.

"Well if they coming to get you then I guess Hybrid and me are going to beat you quickly", Chimera commented as they prepared to go Archon.

"And don't forget we have home field advantage", Hybrid added before they started to hear something coming from the hallway and turned to see Flash and Torch rolling into the holo deck as they wrestled, "Flash?"

"A little busy", Flash replied as he kicked Torch away but was met with Torch's fist, which sent him back, "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Where's Kitty", Gato asked before she heard a roar and saw Kitty fly into the room and into the floor just as Neko came in, "She copied Kitty's liger form." The Dojo girl then looked to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Kitty growled as Neko was being a pain, "I'm getting tired of that copycat."

"Who you calling a copycat", Neko growled back before that went at it again, "I'll show you. The groups couldn't believe the catfight that was taking place and turned to Chimera and Gato. Even Torch and Flash were surprised and stopped as they watched the fight.

"Gato", Ed started, "What's the deal?"

"Kitty's gets a little aggressive sometimes", Gato explained, "She is a cat type holopet and sometimes she becomes more like an animal.

"So it's not just Neko", Chimera stated as she had seem Neko become a beast at times.

"I'm not getting in that catfight", Loogie stated.

"Kitty calm down", Gato ordered before the holopet came to her.

"Sorry Gato", Kitty sighed as she composed herself, "I don't know what came over me."

"The part of you that's not perfect", Ol'skool replied, "Emotional impulses have always been a problem with holograms especially holopets."

"Sorry Chimera", Neko said as she jumped to the girl.

"Don't worry about it", Chimera stated, "I've got no right to get at you for losing your temper." Chimera and Hybrid then turned back to the Dojo group, "Now where were we."

"Hold on", Ol'skool replied as he got between the two groups, "We never finished our conversation."

"What", Ed, Gato, and Loogie, stuttered as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Let's finish it, we'll use a mental link", Ol'skool suggested as he felt he had to try and maybe get Hybrid and Chimera off their current life course, "Ed, Gato, Loogie, Torch, Kitty I don't want you to attack." Ol'skool then watched as Chimera and Hybrid discussed the matter using a mental link.

"Are you sure about this", Gato asked.

"Why", Ed added.

"Maybe he sees something", Loogie suggested before Ol'skool linked up with them.

Mental Link:

"Thank you for trusting me", Ol'skool started, "I was worried you wouldn't."

"We almost didn't", Hybrid admitted, "But we figured we were on equal terms this way."

"So what did you want to talk about", Chimera questioned.

"Why do you think I'm trying to weaken you", Ol'skool replied as he could tell what Chimera and Hybrid were thinking.

"Sorry but we're careful on the subject of trust", the teens answered.

"Not everyone is like Bedlam and Toola", Ol'skool stated, "You two aren't like them and I think deep down you want to trust other people." Ol'skool could tell they were thinking about what he said, "You know I'm right."

"Yeah right", the teens replied, as they didn't want to admit that Ol'skool was right. Just then the mental link was broken and the three came back to reality.

"Don't think we're going to let you get away", Hybrid said before felt the ship shake, "What the snap?"

"It's one of Bedlam's ships", Neko informed them before Flash and her detected another ship, "It's the Dojo." Suddenly, the Shadow's crew saw the Dojo group teleport away.

"That idiot", Chimera shouted as Hybrid and her went to the cockpit and saw the Dojo destroy the ship, "They just helped us?'

"I'm targeting them", Hybrid stated as he powered weapons, "Just so it looks like we fought them." The Shadow fired to lancers before the Dojo went to warp and Bedlam showed up on a holo screen, "Nice going Bed-dumb."

"Why didn't you tell me you had them", Bedlam shouted as he guess what happened.

"They surprised us", Chimera stated as it was not a total lie, "We might have had them if you hadn't sent that ship." Chimera then cut the transmission before they went to warp and thought about what Ol'skool said as they decided to watch a holo movie with Chimera resting against her love.

* * *

_Part 7: __Dojo,_

"You guys okay", Burn asked as the group came to the cockpit, "Ol'skool?"

"I'm fine", Ol'skool answered as the looked at the scans of the ship, "Did they fire at us?"

"Yeah but it was a low yield", Deets answered.

"Guys listen to this", Fizz called out as she picked up the talk between Bedlam and Hybrid and Chimera, "Why did they lie?"

"They were thanking us for destroying that ship by detracting Bedlam", Ol'skool stated, "Sorry for worrying everyone."

"What happened anyway", Deets asked.

"Let's just say I had a nice talk with them", Ol'skool answered as he wanted to think about everything before he said anything.

"So what's this about you being Ed's dad", Burn, Fizz, Loogie, and Deets asked as Ed and Ol'skool stood side by side.

"Why did you tell them", Ol'skool asked as he faced his son.

"He panicked like any good kid would", the other five couriers answered. Soon the group broke off except to do their own thing.

"Hey Fizz", Ed called out as he wanted to talk to her.

"What's up", Fizz asked as Ed looked to see if the others were in the room.

"Listen I wanted to apologize for shouting at you earlier when Ol'skool was captured", Ed explained, "I didn't mean to go at you."

"Chillax Ed", Fizz replied, "Remember how I acted towards you when my parents were captured? You tried to look out for me since I could barely stand from feeling Gato's pain and I growled at you." Fizz then play tapped Ed on the arm, "Why don't we just call it even."

"Deal", Ed replied before they parted ways and Ed went towards his room as he knew Ol'skool needed time to think and plan for the next move while Ed thought what he knew the rest of the crew was thinking, "What did Hybrid, Chimera, and Ol'skool talk about?"

* * *

This is the 32nd part of my eighth Get Ed story. I'm moving at the moment so it might be a bit before the next act but I'll do my best. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	33. Act 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 33**

_Part 1: __Shadow,_

"There you are", Hybrid called out as he found Chimera in the holo deck, which was running a swimming pool program, "I was wondering what you were doing."

"Just wanting to swim for awhile", Chimera explained, "Needed to relax for a bit."

"Still thinking about what Ol'skool said", Hybrid asked as he could tell she was deep in thought.

"Yeah", Chimera answered before she saw Hybrid's face, "You too huh?"

"Yeah", Hybrid replied before he sat down, "I don't get it, we're able to just shove what anyone else says to the side but we can't with what he said."

"I was thinking the same thing", Chimera stated as she floated on the water, "Maybe it was because he listened without going at us; without seeing us as just two more of Toola's creations."

"Maybe", Hybrid sighed before he looked at the pool, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go change and jump in", Chimera answered before she saw Hybrid leave and then come back in a set of swimming trunks before he dove into the water.

* * *

_Part 2: __Dojo,_

"I wonder if what I said had any effect on them", Ol'skool said to himself as he thought about what had occurred during his time on the Shadow. Suddenly he saw an image on the screen of his meditation area, "Come in."

"Just me", Ed stated as he entered before looking at Ol'skool, "Still thinking about them?"

"Yes", O'skool answered as he motioned for Ed to sit down, "So have the others said anything now that they know about the connection between us?"

"Not really", Ed replied, "I guess with all the other things that have happened it really wasn't such a shock to them except for the first few minutes." Ed then waited a moment before moving on, "So what happened? Ever since we rescued you from the Shadow you've been giving Hybrid and Chimera a lot more thought."

"True", Ol'skool said as he knew the others were as curious as Ed, "I know you all what to know what was said but I don't think the time to talk about that subject has come yet." Suddenly the two heard talking outside the room, "What's going on?"

"Fizz and Gato are working on some new device while having a little sibling rivalry", Ed started, "They're not agreeing on what will happen."

"Better go and check this out", Ol'skool suggested as he was worried that if the twins disagreed on what a device would do then trouble was right around the corner, "Let's go." Soon the two got to the shop where they saw the others watching the twins debate.

"I don't think you want to go in there", Deets, Burn, and Loogie said before Ol'skool and Ed turned to the twins and holograms.

"I'm telling you using tritrilum will cause the generator to produce a fusion reaction", Fizz stated as she thought Gato was wrong.

"No it will produce a fission reaction", Gato replied as she thought she was right.

"It could be that nothing happens", Kitty pointed out as she tried to bring peace, "Tritrilum has never been used in a generator."

"At least their not betting", Torch pointed out before he saw the twins' grin, "Wrong choice of words."

"Nice going", Ed replied before he turned back to the twins.

"Let's make a wager", Fizz started, "If I'm right, you have to cut your ponytail", Ed and the others then turned to Gato and waited to see her reaction as they knew Gato's ponytail was one of her prides and joys.

"Okay", Gato replied, "But if I'm right, you have to get your ears pierced with Deets and me."

"Earrings", Fizz stuttered as the others looked in shock.

"Yeah, Deets and me were going to pierce each others ears today", Gato explained, "Good thing is you can do it yourself these days."

"Gato, may I remind you she won when you two disagreed on the phase beam", Kitty asked as she recalled a weapon the twins had worked on before the crew had left Earth.

"I know and this will make us even", Gato replied, "Well?"

"Deal", Fizz answered surprising the others to no end.

"Girls", Loogie started followed by Dr. Pinch, "Are you sure about this?"

"Fizz with earrings", Deets thought as she tried to picture it, "Gato you sneaky little cat."

"Ol'skool", Ed and Burn called out.

"It's their call", Ol'skool stated as he knew nothing could stop them. The crew then watched as the twins activated the generator and saw what was clearly fission reaction.

"O'snap", Fizz growled before she felt Gato's hand and turned to her.

"Meet us in the med bay in an hour", Gato stated before she started to leave the room, "I'll go get the kit ready." Soon the rest of the crew went and did their own thing as Burn saw Fizz in thought.

"Fizz with earrings", Burn thought, "This should be different but Fizz is a girl of her word so she won't back down."

* * *

_Part 3: __Dragoon,_

"Three days and no signs of that fleet", Toman said to himself as he entered his quarters, "I better get some meditating done." Suddenly Toman saw a flash and looked to see the Caretaker, "Caretaker? Is something wrong?"

"Judge asked me to check on your progress", Caretaker explained before Toman saw her relax, "Plus I wanted to talk so forget titles for now."

"Sure but there's nothing new to report", Toman replied as he walked up to her, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us", Caretaker answered, "About that kiss on the forehead." Suddenly Toman's computer went off, "I guess it will have to wait."

"Toman here", Toman said as he activated the holo screen, "Report."

"Sir we've…", Sye started before he saw Caretaker, "Caretaker?"

"As you were", Caretaker replied.

"Of course", Sye continued, "We've just picked up an unusual energy reading in system K-24 but it appears to be human made."

"Bedlam or Toola", Caretaker asked.

"I don't believe so ma'am but I can't be sure", Sye answered.

"We can't risk anything", Toman stated, "Tell the rest of the fleet to remain here. As for us, plot a course at warp seven."

"Yes sir", Sye replied before Caretaker and Toman went to the bridge.

* * *

_Part 4: __Dojo: One hour after the end of Part 2,_

"There you are", Gato said as Deets and her saw Fizz come into the med bay

"I'm here", Fizz sighed as she knew what was coming "I guess I'll go first."

"Sorry sis but I'm first", Deets stated as she sat in a chair, "That way you see it's nothing to worry about." Deets then closed her eyes, "Go ahead Gato."

"You might as well sit on the bed", Gato said to Fizz before she picked up the ear-piercing device, "Here we go." Fizz then watched as the device marked a spot on each of Deets' ears before a small, thin beam shot out and make a hole in each ear, "All done, now for me to get your earrings." Gato opened a box on the table and revealed a set of pink, diamond shaped earrings before she placed one on each ear, "Not bad if I do say so myself."

"See Fizz, nothing to it", Deets said as Gato handed her a mirror and Deets looked herself over, "Good work Gato. Ready for yours?"

"Trade me places", Gato replied before Deets and her did so and Deets used the device on Gato's ears.

"Now for your earrings", Deets informed her 'sister' as she pulled out a set of turquoise, octagon shaped earrings and put them on Gato's ears before giving the girl the mirror, "Take a look."

"Let's see", Gato replied as she looked at her reflection, "I can't wait to see Loogie's reaction." Gato then turned to her twin as she got out of the chair, "Your turn, but first you need to pick your set." Fizz then saw Deets pull a thin box and open it to show various shaped purple earrings.

"Gato and me picked our earrings earlier so it's only fair that you get to pick too", Deets explained, "Any pair you want to start with."

"Okay", Fizz responded as she noticed a pair of purple, circle shaped earrings and put her finger on one, "I'll take those."

"They're all your but that set is a good first pair and they're all flat so they won't cause trouble if you go to put on or take off your helmet", Gato said before she had Fizz sit in the chair, "Now close your eyes and relax." Fizz did as told and heard the other girls whispering, "I'll pierce and you put them on."

"Good, I get the fun part", Deets whispered back before Fizz felt the device do its work and then felt Deets' hands as she put the earrings on, "Open your eyes."

"Let me see the mirror", Fizz requested before Gato did so and Fizz looked at herself, "This is going to take awhile to get used to."

"I say you look great but lets get the boys' opinions", Deets replied before the girls turned to find the boys had entered the med bay and all were looking at their girlfriends, "Right on time."

"Nice", the boys said in unison as they liked the girls' new looks.

"Thank you", Gato and Deets replied before they left with Ed and Loogie as they saw Burn and Fizz needed a moment and thought, "Fizz likes having pierced ears and just doesn't want to admit it."

"Do I look good with these", Fizz asked after the others were gone.

"Yes you do", Burn answered before the alarm went, "Let's go." The two then went to the cockpit where the others were, "What's the prop Ol'skool?"

"We just picked up an energy reading that appears to be human made", Ol'skool stated, "I want to check it out."

"Ol'skool", Kitty called out as she appeared, "The Dragoon is heading there as well."

"We just picked them up on sensors but I think we'll get to that planet first", Torch added.

"Think it's Bedlam or Toola", Ed asked.

"Who else could it be", Burn replied, "We need to check it out."

"I'll get us there", Deets stated as she took the pilot's seat before the Dojo went to warp and headed to the unknown energy reading, not knowing that they were in a race with not one but two ships.

* * *

_Part 5: __Shadow,_

"Are you sure the Dojo and the Dragoon are heading that way", Hybrid asked as the Shadow's sensors had also detected the energy reading.

"Looks like the Dojo is already there", Flash answered, "And might have sent a flyer out."

"But we're still to far away to be sure", Neko added, "Looks like the Dragoon is only going at warp seven and will take an least an hour to get there."

"That gives us time", Chimera commented, "Increase to warp nine, we need to get there before the Dragoon does."

"Will do", the holograms replied before the ship increased speed. Soon the Shadow was in range for a better scan and the holograms detected a flyer leaving the planet and going into the Dojo.

"That was fast for them", Flash commented, "Maybe it was nothing."

"But the Dojo hasn't left orbit", Neko pointed out, "If nothing was there they'd be gone."

"She's right", Chimera said as she agreed with her holo pet, "We should go down there." Chimera noticed Hybrid didn't reply and turned to see Hybrid was having a vision, "You okay?"

"We better wait", Hybrid answered as he sat down, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Part 6: __Dojo,_

"That was fast", Loogie commented as Ed and Burn returned from the planet's surface.

"Find anything", Ol'skool asked.

"Looked like it was an old building but it was like the sides had been removed", Ed answered, "Like a lab or something and the rest of the area seems to be either forest or rocky."

"What's that", Fizz asked as she noticed a pendent in Burn's hands.

"I found this outside the building", Burn explained before Gato came into the room, "It seems to be a locket but it has a combination lock."

"Hey Gato look at this", Deets said as she took the object and showed the girl the silver, circle shaped trinket before Gato looked at it in shock, "What's wrong."

"Let me see that", Gato requested before took the objects and put in a combination that opened it and revealed a picture that showed three teens and a kid, one boy and three girls. The others only looked as they tried to figure out how Gato had known the combination.

"How did you know", Burn started to ask before he noticed the little girl look just like Fizz had when Fizz and him had first met, "Gato?"

"Burn, where did you find this", Gato questioned as she looked at the picture.

"We found it near the source of the reading", Burn explained, "But how did you know how to open it?"

"This was my locket", Gato answered, "Mike, Lisa, and Kelly gave it to me as a birthday present but Toola took it away when he got me back." Gato then took a moment to collect her thoughts, "I need to go down there." Suddenly the Dojo warning gong went off before the ship rocked violently, "What was that?"

"A huge energy wave just came from the planet's surface", Kitty answered before the sensors detected another ship, "The Shadow just decloaked, it must have been hit by the wave as well."

"They're not charging weapons", Torch added, "But they might be down."

"Hail them", Ol'skool instructed before a holo screen appeared with Hybrid, Chimera, Neko, and Flash's images on them.

"I'm going to take it you were hit pretty hard by that wave as well", Hybrid started, "So I guess that means you didn't start it."

"Dragoon just showed up", Loogie informed everyone as he saw the large ship outside the window.

"Ed tell them not to fire on the Shadow", Ol'skool ordered.

"Got it", Ed replied before doing so and waited for a response, "They said they won't but Caretaker is on the Dragoon and they want to know if Bedlam or Toola is behind this."

"I heard that. As far as we know, nether Bedlam or Toola had anything to do with this", Chimera replied before everyone on all three ships felt an angry presence from the planet, "What was that?"

"Someone's sending a signal from the planet", Neko stated.

"She's telling the truth", Kitty replied, "I'll put it on another screen." At once another holo screen appeared as they other two ships did the same thing. The three groups where met with a horror in the form of some kind of cyborg with a metal plate coving part of his face.

"Toola", the creature screamed, "Where is he?"

"What is that thing", Deets asked before Dojo crew saw Gato was shaking, "Gato?"

"Cyberlos", Gato stuttered before she saw the cyborg turn to her.

"Ami", the creature called at as he sensed her presence, "It is you." Cyberlos then waited, "You seems surprised."

"Gato what's wrong", Loogie asked as he tried to make her stop shaking, "Gato?"

"It can't be", Gato stated, "You were destroyed. Toola lost control of you and sent me in to reinforce the prison field but you got out and nearly killed me."

"Guess they don't have a good past", Ol'skool thought before he saw Gato regain her composure, "Or it was just shock."

"I was able to repair myself", Cyberlos started, "When I awoke, I found myself here."

"That's impossible", Gato replied, "When Toola saw there was no way to control you, he had three guard bots attack you with anti-tank lasers and then used the self destruct on the fifth and sixth underground floors since they could be destroyed without taking the rest of the lab with them. That should have destroyed every cell in your body."

"True, but it didn't", Cyberlos stated, "Now where is he?"

"Toola never said anything about this guy", Hybrid commented before Cyberlos turned to them.

"Nice going Hybrid", Chimera replied as she thought, "There's no telling how powerful he is." Suddenly the device the evil had given Hybrid and her went off, "Chimera here."

"What is happening", the evil asked as he tried to speak, "Something near you is accessing my power. Find and destroy it."

"Even the evil's power is being affected by him", Ed asked as the Dojo crew had heard the conversation on the Shadow, "How?"

"When the evil send the first fiends to this galaxy after the war, it made several access nodes for it's power to enter", Fizz explained as she recalled some of the data, "There must have been a node on the surface that the evil thought was dead but Cyberlos was able to access it."

"You", Cyberlos called out as he continued to look at Hybrid and Chimera, "You two were created by him. I can tell it in your eyes."

"Any ideas", Burn questioned before another wave appeared and rocked all three ships and cut off all the holo screens.

"I'm going down there", Gato answered, "I might be able to stop him."

"Not by yourself and not after saying he nearly killed you", Fizz replied as she got in her twin's way.

"You don't understand Fizz", Gato started, "Toola began to experiment on him shortly after he got me back. I heard all of the pain he went through; from him begging Toola to let him go, to screaming in agony, and finally hearing him becoming a mad bloodthirsty beast."

"So what happened", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "I thought Toola's research was all biological."

"It was for the most part, but Toola also tried to make a complete cyborg by fusing cybernetic parts with human tissue", Gato answered.

"But that's be done for decades", Ol'skool replied.

"Not with military grade materials like titanium seven and metda", Gato explained, "While a person can touch them, the body's cells can't fuse with them properly. Toola of course didn't care and did it anyway with the intent of making a killing machine. The result was what you just saw."

"I'm sorry but you seemed to be scared of him", Burn commented.

"I'm not scared", Gato angrily replied as she didn't like being called scared, "I was just surprised since I thought he was dead. I have to try and reason with him. The only reason he tried to kill me was that he wasn't in control and he wanted to get out."

"Gato listen", Deets started as she could tell Gato felt the matter was her job, "This may have started along time ago but now it's our problem too. If he's tapping into the evil's power then we have to stop him."

"She's right", Ed stated to say before he had a vision but didn't have time to think about it as suddenly the boys, Ol'skool, Torch, and Kitty saw the girls disappear.

"What the", Burn started to ask before the computer went off, "What now?"

"Both the Shadow and the Dragoon are send a transmission", Kitty informed them before the screens appeared showing Toman and Hybrid.

"What's wrong", Ol'skool asked.

"What did you do with Chimera", Hybrid questioned as Chimera had disappeared as well.

"Teacher, that creature has taken the Caretaker as well", Toman answered, "My ship scans show that they were taken to the surface." Suddenly another wave hit and caused the screens to disappear.

"This is what I saw in my vision but why them", Ed questioned, "Gato I can understands but Fizz, Deets, Chimera, and Caretaker I don't."

"Hold on Ed", Torch called out, "The Shadow's recloaked but I think Hybrid's going down in the Defender they took from us."

"We have to go after the them", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "Are you suggesting working with Hybrid?"

"Are you crazy", Burn asked, "We can't trust him."

"Like we have a choice", Ed replied, "Even if it helps the evil, we have to get the girls away from that thing."

"Power up and go", Ol'skool ordered, "I'll stay here and do what I can with Toman should the need arise."

"Right", the three Dojo boys replied before they went in the Dojo's Defender down to the planet's surface.

"Your move Toman", Ol'skool thought as he wondered what the Dragoon's commander was going to do.

* * *

_Part 7: __Dragoon,_

"Can you get a more precise reading", Toman asked as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

"No sir, there's too much interference", an Aurian answered.

"How did that creature transport Caretaker", Sye questioned, "Weren't our shields up?"

"The wave must have weakened them sir", the weapons officer explained, "I've reset the shields to try and prevent it from happening again."

"I don't understand this", Sye started, "Not only was the Caretaker taken but so were Chimera, the Builder, the Dreamer, and the Healer."

"Sye come with me", Toman ordered before the two went to the elevator.

"You're planning to go down there aren't you", Sye asked.

"Yes and you're in command", Toman answered before he felt Sye's disapproval, "You may speak freely."

"I know about your feelings for her", Sye started, "You are allowing those feelings to affect your judgment."

"You are right to a point but that creature is extremely powerful and I'm the most powerful Aurian on the ship", Toman replied as he couldn't disagree with his subordinate, "If I go alone, I might be able to remain undetected and surprise him."

"Alright", Sye sighed as he saw how determined Toman was, "Just be careful." Sye then saw Toman turn for the flyer bay, "If I can ask you a question."

"Sure", Toman responded as he stopped.

"The rest of the crew doesn't see it, but I can tell both of you have strong feelings for each other", Sye commented, "Why not go to the next step?"

"That's a good question", Toman sighed, "Only answer I can give you at the moment is our careers."

"Let me say this since I'm married", Sye started, "If you care for each other that much, details such as your careers won't get in the way. Your real reason is that you don't feel like you're 100 percent sure of the other's feelings."

"Could be but right now I need to try and have a clear head", Toman said before he went to the flyer bay and went to the surface.

* * *

_Part 8: __Planet's surface: Cyberlos' lair,_

"What", Gato thought as she came to, "Where I'm I and why can't I move." Gato then looked and saw she was being held up on the wall and restrained in some kind of box shaped device before she saw the others, "Fizz, Deets?"

"Gato", Fizz replied as she woke up and both Deets and her saw where they were, "I can't power up or go to Archon mode and my Builder power isn't working either."

"I know", Deets replied as tried before Gato did and also found her powers had been suppressed. As Deets looked around to try and find the cause of the powerlessness, she noticed two other figures waking up, "Chimera? Caretaker?"

"Huh", Chimera yawned as she awoke from Deets' voice, "What happened?"

"Are you alright", Caretaker asked before she tried to get out and found she was as trapped as the girls, "I'll take it, your powers are suppressed as well."

"Yeah", Deets, Fizz, and Gato replied before they looked at Chimera.

"Afraid I'm in the same mess", Chimera stated, "I can't even change into my other forms."

"But why did he capture us", Deets questioned, "Why us five?"

"You already know why he would capture Gato and myself", Chimera started as Deets had looked at everyone for an answer, "Gato and him have a past together and Toola created me so he wants to see what I know about Toola. The real question is what part Fizz, Caretaker, and you have in this. By the way, where are we?"

"My guess would be we're in Cyberlos's lair", Gato started as she looked around, "Looks like he took parts from the two floor that Toola had thought blown up but how did all of it get it."

"You said Toola tried to destroy him with lasers and then a bomb", Caretaker asked before Gato shook her head, "If he had the one half to the changer at that time, the energies might have created a rip in the space time fabric and sent him and those floors here to this planet."

"Your talking about a wormhole", Fizz asked before Caretaker shook her head, "I don' mean to be rude but you should have hid those items better."

"I won't argue with you", Caretaker replied as she agreed with Fizz's assessment. Suddenly the five heard the door open and saw the cyborg enter the chamber.

"I see you woke up", Cyberlos laughed as he activated three holo screens; one that showed Hybrid, one that showed the Dojo boys, and one that showed Toman, "Looks like your nights in shining armor have come to rescue you. Cyberlos then hit a switch that caused several armed who-bots to appear, "I think I'll test them with my fully robotic cousins before I fight them myself.'

"Cyberlos don't", Gato let out but was ignored as the bots and Cyberlos left as the five females tried in vain to escape.

* * *

_Part 9: __Planet's surface,_

"So what should we do first", Loogie asked as Ed, Burn, and him exited the Defender.

"First we find where that wacko is hiding and then we save the girls", Burn answered before he heard something in the air and looked up, "Is that a flyer?"

"It's not Ol'skool", Ed informed the group as he felt who was on board, "It's Toman but he's alone."

"He didn't come with any backup", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "That's weird."

"Great, now we have to worry about Toman and Hybrid running into each other", Burn commented, "Last thing we need is for them to do is give away where we are."

"Better get going than", Ed replied before the boys activated their rides and started towards the remains of the lab basement floors.

"Did you both feel that", Burn asked as he felt a familiar presence ahead and signaled for Ed and Loogie to stop.

"I did", Loogie answered, "Think Hybrid might be trying to find us with his brain?"

"Or his trying to form a mental link with Chimera", Ed replied, "I've just tried to form one with Deets but I can't link us."

"Let me try to form one with Fizz", Burn said before he tried but failed, "No good. Loogie?"

"Nada", Loogie responded followed by Dr. Pinch, "Cyberlos might be blocking you guys." Suddenly, the boys heard another bike and turned to see Hybrid appear but could tell he wasn't fully surprised to see them.

"Thought it was you", Burn stated as he thought, "Is he going to attack or not?"

"I'm guessing you sensed my attempt at a mental link like I sensed yours", Hybrid stated before he saw Toman appear, "I didn't know this was a party."

"Guess we were all thinking the same thing", Toman said to himself before he decided to talk, "Have you been able to make contact with any of them?"

"No", the four boys answered before the group heard something and turned to see Cyberlos and his who-bots, "Oh snap!"

"I find it strange how you seem so much alike them but are on different sides", Cyberlos commented as he looked at Hybrid before looking at the entire group.

"What is he planning", Toman asked as he tried to form a strategy before looking straight at the cyborg, "Where are Hikari and the others you kidnapped?"

"I have them in a safe place", Cyberlos answered before he pressed a button on his arm unit and set off a series of bomb that caused the ground to break apart under the group's feet. The cyborg watched as the boys and Toman feel into the dark chasm below, "But you have others matters to deal with at the moment." Cyberlos then had his bots close the chasm and began to walk back to his layer to begin the next phase in his plan.

* * *

This is the 33rd part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	34. Act 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 34**

_Part 1: __Planet's surface: Cyberlos' lair: After the end of Act 33,_

"Report", Cyberlos ordered as he entered the main chamber of his lair and looked to a robot that was watching a screen.

"The five male life forms have reached the bottom of the chasm sir", the robot answered, "Scans showed each one increasing in power but all were hit by debris and became unconscious before hitting the bottom. Due to the soft material that makes up the bottom, none show to have any injuries."

"Very good", Cyberlos commented, "And my guests and the power port I discovered?"

"The five female life forms' powers are being suppressed but I'm not sure if we can continue to do so for much longer", the robot replied, "As for the node as the one girl called it, it is still sending power but something is trying to close it."

"Maybe I should go pay my guests another visit", Cyberlos said before he left, "I'll get some power and some answers while those five in the chasm put on a show."

* * *

_Part 2: __Chasm,_

"Burn, Loogie", a voice called out, waking the two boys up. As Burn and Loogie opened their eyes, they saw it was Ed who had woke them and helped them up, "Are you guys okay?"

"What hit me", Burn asked as got on his feet.

"Did anyone get the number of the DNA van that hit me", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "They're waking up too." The boys then turned and saw Hybrid and Toman getting up.

"What happened", Toman asked.

"Called we got hit by rocks when the opening we fell through was closed", Hybrid answered, "You all were hit and then I was. Good thing most of us were in power up mode and had helmets."

"Toman are you okay", Ed asked as he knew Toman didn't have any helmet.

"I'm fine", Toman answered as he glared at Hybrid, "I need to keep an eye on him."

"See ya", Hybrid said before he started to leave, "Seems the commander doesn't want me around."

"I don't think so", Toman responded as he got in the way, "We don't know what you might do."

"Answer me this", Hybrid started, "Why did you come here by yourself?"

"Because that cybernetic creature is powerful I felt coming alone was the best way to avoid detection", Toman answered.

"And the fact you have feelings for the Caretaker", Hybrid stated.

"You are mistaken", Toman responded as he tried to move away from the subject.

"Liar, you gave yourself away when you asked Cyberlos where the girls are", Hybrid started, "You call Caretaker Hikari, which I'm guessing is her real name, instead of her title like all the other Aurians I've seen. You came down here for the same reason as the rest of us; getting the our loves away from that freak." Everyone then looked at Toman and saw he was trying to play it cool but then noticed Hybrid was trying to leave again, "Now you can move out of my way commander or I can mow through you."

"Just try", Toman replied as he prepared himself.

"He knows Hybrid has Archon mode right", the three Dojo boys asked before they saw Hybrid turn to his Archon form.

"You asked for it", Hybrid stated as he charged at Toman before he saw the Aurian start to glow and turn into an orb, "He's Aura level? I thought only the Aurian council were that powerful." As the two impacted, both were forced back and the Dojo boys watched as the two went at each other until they saw Toman take his humanoid shade while still glowing.

"I think they need to blow off some steam", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "With Slammers?" The boys then turned and saw the two glowing beings pull out the sword-like weapons and watched as the blades shot out.

"Burn", Ed called out as he ran to the fight.

"On it", Burn replied before they went Archon and stopped the two fighters with Burn stopping Toman and Ed stopping Hybrid.

"Both of you stop it", Ed stated before all four went back to normal.

"Fine", Hybrid replied as he turned, "Good luck."

"Hybrid wait", Ed let out, "If we do have the same reasons for being here then we should be working together."

"What", Loogie, Toman, and Burn shouted as they and Hybrid gave Ed a strange look as none of they could believe he had suggested working together.

"Did Ol'skool tell them anything", Hybrid asked himself before he formed a mental link with Ed, "Did he tell you anything and you do know that destroying that guy will help the evil right?"

"No Ol'skool didn't say anything and I know that", Ed answered, "But it might be the only way."

"Let's see what the others say", Hybrid suggested before the link was broken.

"Are you sure this is a good idea", Loogie asked.

"He's right bro", Burn added before the Dojo boys and Toman formed a link while Hybrid waited.

"Guys look, I know what you're saying but it would be better to have Hybrid as an ally", Ed commented.

"I guess you have a point", Burn sighed.

"I must agree", Toman also sighed before the link was broken.

"You know I'm only going to agree to this under one condition", Hybrid started.

"And that is", Burn asked.

"When this is over, Chimera, me, and our ship are allowed to leave without being attacked", Hybrid answered.

"Fine deal", Ed replied.

"I wasn't talking to you three", Hybrid said as he turned to Toman, "I'm referring to him."

"When this is over, your ship won't be attacked", Toman responded, "You have my word."

"Good enough", Hybrid said as he relaxed from the part of him that said the Dojo boys, and even Toman, could be trusted, "Oh and one more thing, no attempts to get into my mind or this partnership is over."

"Okay but the same goes for you", Dr. Pinch replied before a sound could be heard, "What is that?" Suddenly the group saw several metallic looking, dinosaur like creatures come out of the ground.

"I think we woke them up", Loogie stated before the other four wondered if they had made a mistake in using their greatest power when they did. As the creatures came closer and surrounded them, the group prepared for an attack while they wondered if the girls and Caretaker were alright and if Cyberlos was the caused of their attackers.

* * *

_Part 3: __Cyberlos' lair,_

"I think he's coming", Caretaker stated to signal the girls to stop trying to get loose. Just then the door opened and Cyberlos entered the room.

"Hello ladies", Cyberlos laughed as the door closed, "I hope you haven't tried to get out. The devices you're in are made of solid carbon titanium alloy and they suppress powers as well."

"Why have you done this", Gato questioned, "Why Cyberlos? I'm the one you have a score with."

"Who said I wanted to even the score with you", Cyberlos asked as he used a finger to lift Gato's head up, "The only one I want revenge on is Toola."

"Then why kidnap us", Fizz asked before Cyberlos turned his head to her and then to Gato.

"I thought you hated your family", Cyberlos stated before he got back to business, "Anyway, the reason I captured you was for various reasons. One being that I could tell you were in positions that taking you would weaken all three vessels that are in orbit and another being that your boyfriends are going to test the creatures that were a result of Toola's cybernetic experiments."

"And our powers right", Chimera asked, "No sense in hiding it."

"You are correct", Cyberlos answered, "You see, the power I accessed here is very strong but seems to be incomplete. You all have a power that interacts in a negative way with the node as you called it. If I can fuss the two powers together, I'll have what I need to make Toola suffer."

"You're insane", Deets commented, "You can't control all that power."

"I'm not done", Toola replied as he walked up to Chimera, "This one is also useful since she knows Toola's current location and what he has at his disposal."

"Sorry but I'm not sure where he is", Chimera responded, "I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Really", Cyberlos asked before he linked his right arm unit with Chimera's pod before he pressed a button and began to drain Chimera's energy, "Too bad." The girls and Caretaker then heard Chimera screaming.

"Leave her alone you coward", Deets shouted before the draining stopped and Deets saw Chimera panting from the pain, "Are you okay?"

"Why did she do that", Chimera thought before some of her strength returned and she looked at her attacker, "You freak."

"Disappointing", Cyberlos commented as he scanned the energy, "I though since you had connections with both sides that your power might act as a fussing agent but your power seems to be the same as theirs." Cyberlos then activated a holo screen that showed the boys and Toman fighting, "On another note, your friends seemed to have formed an alliance but I'm having some of Toola's creatures fighting them."

"What", Gato asked as she saw the attackers, "Toola never had anything like those."

"I'll explain later", the cyborg replied as he left, "Enjoy the show." The girls and Caretaker then waited for him to leave before turning back to Chimera.

"Are you alright", Deets asked as she could tell Chimera was surprised what Deets had done.

"Yeah, he didn't take much but it sure felt like it", Chimera answered, "I owe you one."

"You can repay me by helping us find a way out of here", Deets replied before the five saw the fight take place.

* * *

_Part 4: __Chasm,_

"Any idea what these things are", Burn questioned as punched and kicked some of the creatures away.

"They look like small omni-rexes", Ed commented as he used a field to stun some of the creatures before attacking with his Slammer and looking to see someone was missing, "Where's Loogie?"

"Over here", Loogie called out, causing the group to see him riding one of the creatures as using it as a battering ram on some of the others with aid of his Joker power, "I'm a prehistoric cowboy." Suddenly Loogie turned and saw one of the creatures behind Ed, "Look out!"

"Huh", Ed let out as he turned but saw the creature get thrown away be an unseen force. Ed then turned to see Toman had pushed the creature away before he used his mental powers to pick up one of the large boulders that were next to him and shoot it at two of the dinosaur like life forms before attacking with his Slammer.

"He's a lot stronger than he let on", Hybrid thought as he went to his Mike soldier form and destroyed several of the creatures with his sword. As the group took out their foes, the attackers turned to a silver liquid that evaporated, "Did Toola make these things or are they from this planet and Cyberlos tamed them?" Soon the attackers were all destroyed and the groups joined up after Hybrid changed back to his normal form, "Any ideas what those things were?"

"Nope", Burn and Loogie answered.

"Toman", Ed called out as he saw the Aurian scan some of liquid with his Opti-gogs, "Anything?"

"Some of these metals in this substance are from Earth but the rest seem to be the same metal as the walls in this pit", Toman responded before the group heard a crunching sound and turned to see what appeared to be a raptor with robotic parts attached to parts of its body eating the metal in the wall.

"He's eating the metal", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's not good for your digestive track."

"Is he changing color", Ed asked.

"The metal is covering it from the inside out", Hybrid stated as his Opti-gogs showed him the truth, "That's why there was no organic materials when we took the others out,"

"Loogie capture it", Ed instructed as he had an idea.

"One escape proof cage coming up", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "Make sure it can't bite." Using his Joker power, Loogie had a cage form around the creature while a muzzle closed its mouth, "Got it."

"Hold on", Burn said as the creature began to glow red and expand, "Is it doing what I think it is."

"It's turning in a bomb", Toman informed them as he saw the skin cracking.

"Hybrid", Ed called out as he began to form a field but knew he needed help.

"On it", Hybrid called back as he changed to his Ed form and formed a field that joined with Ed's as the explosion took place and covered the area in light, heat, and flying rocks but was stopped by the joined fields. As Burn and the others looked to Ed and Hybrid, they saw Hybrid turn back to his normal form, "Good thing the others didn't do that."

"Are you both okay", Toman asked as he knew the fields had taken a lot out of them.

"No prop", Ed answered.

"I'm fine", Hybrid replied as he looked for a way out and saw a camera, "Looks like that freak's been watching the whole time."

"Hold on", Toman said as he used his mental powers, "I think I know where the signal is coming from."

"Hold on", Loogie responded as he threw an E.M.P patch and disabled the camera, "Don't want him to know we're coming."

"Can you still sense where we need to go", Ed asked as he was afraid Loogie had perhaps removed their only way to get out quickly.

"Yes", Toman answered, "The Joker's action was the correct one."

"Lead the way. Oh and call us by our names", Burn replied before the two began to walk out of the chamber and into a tunnel.

* * *

_Part 5: __Cyberlos' lair,_

"That was close", Deets commented as they saw the holo screen disappear, "Now what?" Deets then noticed that Caretaker had her eyes closed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm I the only one who has noticed that the suppression field seems to be weakening", Caretaker asked.

"I was about to ask that", Fizz answered, "But we seem to only be able to project a bit of mental energy.

"What about that ability Ol'skool used to get us off that planet when we were all knocked out", Gato asked as she recalled that day Bedlam had trapped them in the temple.

"I thought a person had to be in the center to gather the energy", Chimera replied before an idea came to her, "Unless Deets can create something for a few second and the rest of us send our energy to it.

"You're talking about a bomb", Deets questioned, "Are you crazy?"

"Not if we place it below us", Fizz explained, "The shells we're in will take the blast."

"We will have to be quick", Caretaker noted before she turned to Chimera, "Have you recovered?"

"We'll find out", Chimera answered.

"Good because there is no way to do this with being detected", Gato replied before all five took a moment to focus, "Everyone ready?"

"Here I go", Deets said before she formed an empty org below the girls, which was followed by Caretaker, and the others sending what energy they could to it. As orb was filled, the group could see it breaking before it exploded and freed the females from their prisons, "That went smoothly." Soon the group was on their feet before they saw the door open and several of the creatures enter.

"I fear you spoke too soon", Caretaker commented before she launched a wave of psionic energy and knocked several of the dinos back, "It appears these ones are upgraded."

"Time to upgrade ourselves", Fizz replied as Deets, Gato, and her powered up followed by Chimera powering up.

"Let's make this quick", Gato suggested before the twins and Chimera brought their blasters to bare and began to pick off their attackers while Caretaker attacked with her Slammer.

"Let's see how they like E.M.P. patches", Deets stated before she threw a couple and found the creatures were disabled by them, "And here I thought we'd never use them again." Suddenly one that was invisible appeared and knocked Deets to the ground before it went for a finishing blow, "Snap." Deets then tried to bring out a Slammer but heard a cat like roar and saw Chimera had went to her Lala soldier form and jumped onto the metal dinosaur's back before she ripped off what appeared to the power supply which deactivated the attacker. Deets didn't say anything until Chimera went back to normal and helped her up, "Guess we're even."

"Sure", Chimera replied before the remaining creatures were destroyed, "That's all of them."

"Good now to get out of here", Fizz responded.

"Are we going to work together", Deets asked as she looked at Chimera.

"For the time being", Chimera answered as she thought, "Only one I think I have to worry about is Caretaker."

"Door's locked", Gato informed everyone, "Looks like titanium seven and we need to save our energy."

"Then hack it", Chimera stated, "Unless Fizz has some kind of device in those earrings." Chimera then looked and saw Fizz's face go red, "Those are plain earrings? I thought you were the most tomboyish of you three." Deets and Gato looked at Fizz and then to Caretaker who was a bit surprised as well, "Not trying to be rude, it's just a bit unexpected.

"It's a long story", Fizz sighed as she didn't want to talk about it and thought, "This will teach me not to bet."

"She's thinking about get a pair", Deets said to herself before she decided to get everyone back on track, "Are you three going to open the door or what?"

"Hold on", Caretaker said as she sensed something, "Two more of those creatures are coming." The girls decided to wait until the door opened and jumped the two cyborg dinos when they opened the door, "I don't sense any other life forms coming."

"Good", Gato responded as she sat next to one of the deactivated dinos, "That will give me the chance to get some information." For the next few minutes, the group watched as Gato worked until Fizz and Chimera decided to join in."

"Tell me one of you three have something", Deets said as she hoped to make sense of everything.

"It looks like Toola's handiwork but I can't be sure", Gato stated, "This metal like substance seems to absorb and change the organic material from the inside out like what we saw on the holo screen."

"It there any danger of it exploding", Caretaker asked.

"From what I can tell no", Fizz answered, "Either Cyberlos found a way to remove the problem or it's only a danger in the first few minutes of transformation."

"And the fact they eat the metal", Deets questioned.

"I think I can answer that", Chimera replied, "Either Toola did something or they adapted since there are no life forms on this planet that could be used as a source of meat." Suddenly Chimera's watch went off, "Huh?"

"Chimera do you copy", Hybrid's voice asked through the watch, "We're trying…"

"Hybrid", Chimera replied before Caretaker grabbed her arm, "Hey get off."

"Not until I'm sure you're not putting the others in danger", Caretaker stated, "For all I know you plan to leave and bomb the place."

"I was thinking along the same lines", Chimera responded before the two put their free hand on their easiest to get weapon, "The only way Hybrid would have agreed to work with Toman is if Toman promised not to attack when we left but you could override his decision and I know you're still mad about what happened on the Dragoon."

"You both are being ridiculous", Fizz stated as she got between the two of them and forced them apart from surprise, "Cyberlos is too powerful for any one of us alone."

"She knew we were going for weapons right", Chimera asked herself as she took a few more steps back, "Didn't see this coming."

"Surprising but I can't disagree", Caretaker thought before she took her hand off of her Slammer.

"Fizz are you crazy", Deets asked the girl through a mental link.

"You might have been killed", Gato added as she joined the link.

"Someone had to stop them", Fizz answered, "Last thing we need is to be caught in a crossfire from them."

"Good point", Gato and Deets replied as they saw her reasoning before they broke the link. All three girls then looked back to Chimera and Caretaker.

"Calm down", Fizz asked.

"I've been calm", Chimera stated, "I'm just pointing out the fact that I, and maybe even you, can't be sure what she might do."

"When this matter comes to a close I'll order the Dragoon to not attack your ship", Caretaker replied, "But I want a guaranty you won't try anything."

"Fair enough", Chimera said before everyone breathed a sigh of relief, "Shall we?" The females shook their heads before they started to walk. Soon after Caretaker looked to Deets and Deets opened a link so they could have a mental conversation.

"I know, we shouldn't trust her", Deets said as she believed that was what Caretaker wanted to say.

"Actually, even though I can't say it out loud yet, I do feel she can be to a point", Caretaker replied, "My real reason for wanting to talk was to thank you for not telling the others about my past."

"Don't worry about it', Deets said, "Just one question; did that catfish of Sora's have anything to do with Dr. Pinch?"

"Yes", Caretaker started, "Mom loved that little catfish so when I made Dr. Pinch I decided to use the catfish design but named him after her. Of course the only reason the puppet is a he is because Loogie is a boy."

"Hate to tell you this but we can hear you", Chimera said causing the two to break the link.

"What", Caretaker asked as she was surprised.

"Were you listing in", Deets added.

"You two were being loud", Gato replied.

"Something about this place is affecting mental energies", Fizz explained as she scanned the area, "As result, we heard you loud and clear. Good news is that we can only hear thoughts that are being sent through a link.

"Great", Deets commented as she thought, "Good thing Caretaker and me didn't go to in depth."

"She is likely thinking the same thing as me", Caretaker said to herself before the group went further in the lair hoping to meet up with the boys.

* * *

_Part 6: __Cyberlos' lair: Cyberlos' main chamber,_

"Report", Cyberlos asked as he was in his power chamber, absorbing energy from various sources.

"The female life forms have escaped and destroyed many of the cyborg dinos", a robot informed Cyberlos, "The two groups should come together soon."

"And the energy gatherers and amplifiers", Cyberlos continued even though he knew the answer.

"All are working at 100 percent sir", the robot answered, "As of yet, none have detected the devices."

"They have no idea", Cyberlos laughed as he felt his powers reaching the maximum he could contain, "Time for a test run." The cyborg then sent out a wave of energy, "Impressive is it not?" The cyborg waited but heard no answer before he turned and saw the robot had been taken apart by the wave, "Guess I'm going to have to repair it later but first some more tests." Cyberlos then watched recordings of the fights hoping to find a way to fuse the various energies he had collected, "Let's see, the boy in the blue suit and the two aliens have the same blue glow when in their enhanced states and the two that Toola created both have a gray glow while the rest each have a different color glow. Wonder why since their energy waves are so close in pattern. Wait a moment, I wonder…" Cyberlos, having an idea, cause auras to surround his hand units; the evil's dark red aura surrounding his left hand and the Aurian and Dojo auras in his left. As he tried to fuse them, the energies either repelled or tried to cancel each other out, "Those two that Toola created, I wonder if my first guess was correct. True the girl, Chimera, didn't have the answer but maybe together, their auras hold the secret to fussing the powers. Suddenly, Cyberlos had a gray aura appear between the two auras in his hands and squeezed them together until they appeared to bond, "Perfect, at least for now."

"Sir, the groups are about to meet", a voice called out on an intercom, "And the remaining combat units have been destroyed or deactivated."

"Very well", Cyberlos laughed as he continued to hold the energies together, "Since they helped me so much, I'll allow them a little reunion before they help me test my power."

* * *

_Part 7: __Underground tunnel,_

"Guys", Fizz called out as she spotted Toman and the boys.

"Fizz", Burn called back before the groups paired off, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine", Fizz answered before she took a better look, "I should be asking you." Burn only shook his head, "Should have known you'd try to act like nothing happened."

"That guy didn't hurt you did he", Ed asked as Deets and him looked at each other.

"No he didn't", Deets answered, "The reason he captured us was he felt losing us would weaken the ships and force you to test those creatures."

"Gato are you okay", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Please answer him, he's been worried sick."

"I'm fine silly", Gato laughed, "But you're a mess."

"Couldn't be helped", the Dojo boys replied before the Dojo crew looked to the other two pairs.

"Any idea what that cybernic psycho is doing", Hybrid asked though a mental link.

"Just a moment", Chimera replied before she saw the others couldn't hear, "Okay, Cyberlos was trying to take the power he stole from the evil and fuse it with our Aurian energies while you and the others tested those cyborg dinos that were changed by eating the metal here."

"Great", Hybrid replied as he looked to the Dojo crew and could tell the girls had just told the boys the same thing with the boys having the same reaction as he did.

"Caretaker", Toman called out though a mental link, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine", Caretaker answered, "I've been through a lot worse but why are you the only one here?"

"I felt it was the best bet", Toman answered before he thought, "Because I care about you."

"What did you just say", Caretaker questioned as she saw Toman had forgot about the link.

"What is the term humans have for this? O'snap", Toman said to himself before he looked back at her, "I know what your going to say; I shouldn't have let my feelings cloud my judgment."

"No, I would have done the same if it had been you", Caretaker sighed before she touched his face, "We should have done this sooner but right now we have a problem to addend to."

"Of course", Toman replied as he tried to hide his joy from learning that Caretaker felt about him the same he felt about her, "Any idea where he is?"

"I hate to ruin the moment but we still have Cyberlos to deal with", Ed commented before a sudden presence of power could be felt that caused all ten people to go wide eyed, "What was that?"

"Why is the ground shaking", Dr. Pinch asked before the group saw the cave entrance open and found themselves being taken up to and above the surface as the ground they stood on changed to form an arena.

"Hello", Cyberlos called out, causing the ten to turn around and feel the power radiating off of him, "I hope you enjoyed your reunion because it will likely be your last. Ed, Deets, Burn, Fizz, Loogie, Gato, Hybrid, Chimera, Caretaker, and Toman couldn't say anything as they felt the energies surrounding the cyborg and wondered what would come next.

* * *

This is the 34th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	35. Act 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 35**

_Part 1: __Cyberlos' arena: After the end of Act 34,_

"What no words", Cyberlos asked as he knew everyone was shocked by his power, "In that case, I guess I'll just thank you for your help. Even if you destroyed all of my bots."

"What do you mean help", Toman questioned as he came back to his senses.

"You mean none of you noticed", Cyberlos asked before he laughed, "I've been gathering energy from not only that node but from your fights as well."

"You mean you let us escape", Chimera replied as she tried to get what the cyborg was saying.

"Corrected", Cyberlos answered, "I knew the probability of you escaping was 94.89 percent. So instead of wasting time trying to fix the odds, I decided to use that fact to my advantage. You all have played just as I planned."

"Hold on", Burn called out, "You couldn't have predicted everything."

"I won't lie, the fact of aliens and the two's shape shifting abilities were unexpected but not impossible to work around", the cyborg confessed, "In the end, I didn't have to chance much."

"So how about you tell us how you gathered our power", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "We know you want to."

"Of course, sense it's too late to do anything about it", Cyberlos started, "I've done a lot of my own research in order to survive here, the most important being how to get the massive levels of energy needed. One of the results of my efforts was a very effective energy gather and amplifier that is capable of gathering the smallest amount of energy."

"Now I see", Fizz replied as she figured it out, "You collected the remaining energies such as the force of the explosion we used to get out."

"Figured it out huh", Cyberlos asked, "You should know that a degree of power is wasted with every action. Even your mental based power radiated a bit of power that was collectible."

"We've been played", Hybrid stated, "He didn't want was to test his creatures."

"All to get back at Toola", Burn questioned as he thought, "Gato would never have gone this far." Cyberlos only answered Burn's question with a grin.

"That still doesn't answer why he wanted all of us", Chimera replied, "If he wanted both the evil and Aurian energies, he only need two of us."

"You forget I wanted to fuss the energies", Cyberlos commented, "I need to find a fussing agent and you and your boyfriend's gray auras proved to be able to hold the energies together for a time."

"You're out of your mind", Deets stated.

"You can control that level of power", Ed added before he saw Gato walking closer to the cyborg, "Gato?"

"Ed wait", Caretaker called out, "She has to try and reason with him. Remember they have a common thread."

"Cyberlos please don't do this", Gato pleaded as she hoped to save one of Toola's victims, "Let me help. I might be able to reverse what Toola did."

"Help", Cyberlos laughed before he knocked Gato away with a wave of energy that sent her flying back to the others, "I don't need your help."

"You jerk", Deets said as she helped Gato up, "She tried to show compassion and you try to kill her.

"If she hadn't got in the way, I could have escaped", Cyberlos screamed as he recalled the past, "But I was foolish and had pity on her, allowing Toola to stop me and condemn me to this world."

"There is no hope for him", Toman thought before he saw a giant barrier cover not only the arena but the surrounding area, "Forcing us to fight you?"

"Stopping that", Cyberlos explained before the group saw lancers and beams hit the barrier, "The large ship and one of the smaller ships is trying to help but I won't let them so your only hope is to defeat me. That is if you can."

"My pleasure", Burn replied before he summoned his warrior power and charged at Cyberlos. As Burn went to punch, the cyborg shifted and avoided the attack before he slapped Burn away, "Next?"

"Burn you okay", Fizz questioned as she helped him up. Burn only shook his head.

"I'm waiting", Cyberlos laughed before he charged at them as help tried to come.

* * *

_Part 2: __Dojo,_

"Are you having any luck", Ol'skool asked as he and Sye commutated. Unknown to the people on the ground, Ol'skool, Kitty, and Torch as well as the Dragoon crew had been trying to help for hours but couldn't get through to do anything, "That guy put up that barrier before we could do any damage."

"I'm afraid not Teacher", Sye answered, "As with you're attempts, every time we though we could get to the surface Cyberlos had something in place to stop us." Suddenly, one of the Aurian crew called out to Sye, "What is it?"

"Scans confirmed what we detected before the barrier appeared", the Aurian started, "The cybernetic creature is using both Aurian and what appears to be the evil's energy."

"Did you get that", Sye asked.

"We did", Ol'skool answered, "Kitty and Torch had picked up the same thing but weren't sure if the scans were correct." Ol'skool then saw Kitty in thought, "Got anything?"

"I've been scanning the barrier", Kitty started, "It seems to have an absorbing screen so we may be making it stronger."

"Perhaps but they can only take so much", Sye replied before an idea came to him, "Tell me something, what would happen if we triangulated our weapons? I only ask just in case the absorbing screens on Earth are different from the others we've encountered."

"That could work if we had a third ship", Torch replied, "Are there any other Aurian ships in the area?"

"Let me check", Sye responded before he turned to one of the crew and then back to the screen, "I'm afraid not. The only other ship is the Shadow as you called it."

"Hybrid and Chimera's ship", Ol'skool said as he thought about what Sye was saying, "Torch try to hail them."

"Sent but Neko and Flash aren't hailing back", Torch informed Ol'skool, "They probably think it's a trap."

"Let me try", Sye commented before he send a hail, "I'm afraid I can't find them either but I doubt they've left orbit."

"I have to agree with Torch", Kitty started, "They're both probably worried that if they decloak and help us that we'll destroy them the first chance we get and then go after Hybrid and Chimera. Suddenly, the ships saw the Shadow decloak, "They're hailing us."

"Just a moment", Sye replied, "I'm getting a message from the surface. It's Commander Toman." Sye allowed Ol'skool to hear the distorted message as it played."

"Toman to Dragoon…", the message began, "Hybrid and ……. are sending a message to the Sha… to help take the field down."

"Can you get it clearer", Sye asked one of the bridge crew before an Aurian answered and played the rest of the message."

"I repeat the Shadow will assist. Do not attack the Shadow unless it attacks", the message continued, "Sye when you get this message do not send warriors down. Cyberlos is too powerful for them and Anhreifer energy might be too high for most of the crew to withstand."

"We've lost the signal sir", an Aurian informed Sye, "Seems the field was remodulated to block all transmissions."

"Ol'skool I've got something", Torch called out, "It's Ed. Seems it got though before the barrier was altered."

"Ol'skool", Ed's voice started, "We had to team … with Hybrid and Chimera. Cyberlos is trying to use the…. Do not attack the Shadow."

"That's all he was to send", Torch informed Ol'skool before a holo screen appeared with Neko and Flash's images.

"We're ready on our end", Neko stated, "We've got beam weapons and lancers online."

"It there a reason you're only telling me, Ol'skool asked.

"Hybrid and Chimera told us only to talk to you", Flash explained.

"Very well", Ol'skool sighed as he thought, "At least it's a start." As the holo screens disappeared, all three ships began to finish preparations for a joint attack.

* * *

_Part 3: __Cyberlos' arena,_

"Think we got through", Ed asked as his signal was cut.

"Let's hope", Fizz answered as she saw the others were having trouble. So far, despite continued attacks, Cyberlos shrugged off everything and seemed to be getting stronger by the second, "We got to get back in there."

"Is this the best you can do", Cyberlos asked as he dodge and deflected the patches that Deets created before he saw Burn come at him, "You're becoming an annoyance." Cyberlos then fired a beam at Burn but Hybrid turned to his Mike soldier form and blocked the beam with his sword before Ed and Burn jumped off of Hybird's shoulders as Hybird threw his sword at Cyberlos, "Nice try." The cyborg then went to move but found Ed had trapped him in a field allowing Burn and Ed to get a clean hit just after the sword impact and knock Cyberlos off of his feet.

"Guys now while he's off balance", Burn instructed before he saw Loogie charge at Cyberlos with a giant mallet.

"Monkey", Loogie said as he swan at the cyborg and sent him flying, "Oh Deets."

"Patches coming up", Deets replied before she dreamed up more patches and had them attach to Cyberlos, "Now for some fireworks."

"They didn't explode", Cyberos thought before he saw Chimera, Gato, and Fizz surround him on three sides with blasters drawn, "What?" Cyberlos tried to think fast and form a shield but the twins and Chimera had thought ahead and positioned themselves to inflict the most damage.

"Sorry but too late", Chimera commented before the three fired all five of their blasters and caused the patches to explode.

"Got him", the twin announced before everyone could see Cyberlos was damaged.

"You little brats", Cyberlos screamed before he saw Caretaker and Toman each forming a blue fireball in their hands before they shot at him and caused another explosion that sent Cyberlos into one of the walls hard enough to cause a crater that almost reached the top.

"That's a trick I've got to learn", Ed commented before he saw the cyborg getting up.

"How can he still be standing", Hybrid asked as he looked at the damage Cyberlos had taken.

"Military grade materials", Gato answered even though she was taken back by Cyberlos' resilience.

"Don't forget that he's likely used the metals on this planet", Fizz added.

"Had enough", Burn asked.

"Not yet", Cyberlos laughed, "In fact we're just getting started."

"I think he needs a tune up", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Someone's firing again."

"From three different points", Caretaker added.

"Looks like our messages got through", Deets said before she saw the grin on Cyberlos' face, "We missed the joke." Before the cyborg could answer, beams and lancers from the Dragoon, Dojo, and Shadow all hit the barrier but everyone started to feel that something was off.

"The joke is that you all did just what I wanted", Cyberlos laughed before everyone felt his power increasing, "Your friends in orbit are helping me grow stronger."

"Not for long", Chimera replied, "Absorbing screens can't stand if the attacks are triangulated, "Sooner or later that barrier will fall."

"Unless he has more than one", Fizz stated before she saw the cyborg's face, "Should have known."

"Cyberlos stop", Gato pleaded, "Your body can only take so much. No matter how much you upgraded, the circuits can't keep taking more and more energy."

"Toman to Dragoon come in", Toman called out on his communicator hoping to stop Cyberlos' plan.

"Don't bother", Cyberlos laughed, "The girl is correct about there being more than one screen and as one takes the beating, another recharges and I've made it so no transmissions can be sent in or out; even your telepathic links can't get through." Cyberlos then stopped for a moment, "But on Ami's statement, you are correct that this body is reaching its limit but I have a backup plan."

"Like what", Burn questioned before he saw parts of Cyberlos' skin and armor open up from which a liquid metal came and covered his body and formed an all metal skin.

"You had to ask", Deets commented.

"Is he using the same metal the bots had", Ed asked.

"Yes", Fizz answered as she scanner confirmed the truth.

"Of course", Gato growled, "The metal is acting as armor as well as a storage area and power dampener to help control his energies."

"But if he's all metal isn't he a bot", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "If the metal does to him what it did to those dinos than yes."

"You fool", Cyberlos shouted, "I'm far more than any robot. No robotic or organic being could hold so many kinds of power as I can."

"You have lost all sense of reality", Caretaker stated, "You are powerful but I can sense that your gathered energies are trying to separate and destroy each other."

"You just gave me reason to amaze myself", Cyberlos laughed, "Here I've been able to outwit and out tech an alien species that is years ahead of Earth. In addition, I've found a way to merge energies that you claim can't be. Here allow my to merge them again." Cyberlos then pushed a few buttons on his crest unit and created more of the energy he stole from Hybrid and Chimera, "There that's better." Suddenly the improved cyborg sent out a massive energy wave that knocked everyone into the walls, "As you can see I'm far superior."

"Am I the only one getting tired of his mouth", Hybrid asked as everyone tried to get up.

"I was about to ask", Burn commented before he saw Cyberlos coming at them, "Let's get him." Burn and Hybrid went at Cyberlos as Hybrid turned to his Burn form and both activated their warrior power and threw a kick at him but was stopped by an barrier that sent both flyer and crashing causing Hybrid to turn back to his normal form, "That didn't go as planned."

"Next", Cyberlos laughed before he saw Ed and Toman come at him with Slammers followed by Loogie with his mallet, "Boring." As Ed and Toman blades came down, Cyberlos blocked them with one of his arms before knocking them away and prepared for Loogie so when the mallet came, the cyborg caused it to shatter before Loogie was sent away.

"I'll try E.M.P. patches", Deets stated as she bought some from out of her belt and threw them, watching as they attached but saw nothing happening, "Snap."

"If it weren't for this shell that might have worked", Cyberlos laughed before he was shot at by the twins, "You're wasting your time. Let me make this quick." Suddenly a pair of cannons formed on Cyberlos' back and fired, sending beams that hit the twins and spun them in the air before the cannons turned on Deets, "Now to test these against an airborne target." Deets tried to evade, but Cyberlos gained a lock before he saw two objects fly at him and destroy his cannons, "What?" Cyberlos's question was answered when he looked and saw Chimera turning from her Kelly soldier form to her Lala soldier form and charge at him. Chimera leaped at the cyborg, dodging his right arm and sinking her teeth into his left arm cause the cyborg to try and shake her off, "You beast, what has Toola created?" Cyberlos, growing angry from Chimera's refusal to let go, slapped her off hard enough to launch her into the air as she turned back to normal. Fortunately for Chimera, Deets caught her in mid air.

"Got ya", Deets said as she adjusted for the weight, "You okay?"

"I'm fine thanks", Chimera panted, "That form is the hardest to used because of the massive body shape change and Cyberlos slap felt like an explosive impact." Suddenly the two girls saw Caretaker preparing to fire a ball of energy before she launched it at Cyberlos who just slapped it away, "His shell must have some kind of anti-beam coating that can disperse energy based weapons and attacks."

"Caretaker", Deets called out as the Aurian was hit with one of Cyberlos' beam cannons before all ten gathered.

"Any ideas how to bring him down", Ed asked.

"I say go Archon and let him have it" Burn suggested before he went to change.

"Burn no", Fizz called out, "Not yet."

"What for", Hybrid questioned as he had been thinking the same thing.

"Because he's not weakening", Caretaker explained, "Something is giving him more power."

"If we use Aura and Archon powers now we'll use up our remaining energies and be easy targets", Toman added, "We must find and disable his power source."

"But how", Deets asked as she saw Cyberlos was standing still and not listening, "He had those gathers all over the place and we didn't detect a signal one."

"That's not the only problem", Gato added, "We would still need something to act as a blocker and we don't have anything to store that level of power."

"Yes we do", Ed commented, "Everyone form a mental link." Everyone did so as they knew they could form a plan within moments while only a fraction of a second passed in the outside world.

"So what are you thinking", Loogie asked, "He's been more ready then a roaster in the morning."

"Does everyone have a Slammer with them", Ed questioned before everyone answered that they did.

"How would the Slammers help", Chimera questioned.

"One time I was able to channel all of Progress City's power into the Slammer", Ed explained, "The Slammer never had a problem."

"When did that happen", Gato asked before Ed explained the Omni-rex event, "Wish I had been there."

"I get it", Fizz started, "We used the Slammers as shut off valves which will cut off Cyberlos' power supplies.

"A good plan but the Slammers will only be able to hold for so long", Toman stated, "And there is the danger of him have backups."

"I don't believe so", Caretaker replied, "When I hit him with my last attack, I was able to sense nine power sources that follow him around the arena."

"So we need nine Slammers", Hybrid said, "Unless one is placed where he would be."

"But we need to see where the power supplies are", Deets said, "It's not like he'll just show us where they are."

"I have an idea", Chimera relied, "One that might make use of how I ticked him off." The group then broke the link and surrounded the cyborg as Chimera faced Cyberlos with Ed behind her.

"I was wondering what you were doing", Cyberlos stated, "I tried but I couldn't get through to hear your mental conversation."

"Guess you're not as powerful as you thought", Chimera replied as she began her part of the plan, "All that talk and barely any show."

"What did you say you brat", Cyberlos questioned as his pride showed, "I have more power then all of you combined."

"Oh really", Chimera asked, "Just like that armor you brag about. I was able to destroy your first cannons with my one soldier form's boomerangs and then pierce you arm unit with my cat soldier fangs."

"You're a fool if you think I'd show my full powers", Cyberlos commented as his anger became greater as he thought, "I've beaten their attacks and still they doubt my power."

"Then why don't we stop wasting time", Chimera suggested, "You know we haven't used all of our powers yet." Chimera waited a moment allowing Cyberlos to think, "Don't you think we'd would have used our full powers if we thought you were worth it?"

"I hope this works", the other nine thought in some form or another as they could feel the cyborg's anger rising before they felt Cyberlos calm himself.

"So that's why you haven't went to those glowing light forms", Cyberlos said before his body began to glow, "Very well, I guess it's only fair for me to show my full powers if you do the same." As the group watched and felt Cyberlos' power increase, they began to see the beams coming out of the ground that were supplying him with power.

"Guys now", Ed shouted before Cyberlos saw everyone activating their Slammers and going to Archon or Aura mode except for Ed who summoned his guardian power.

"What", Cyberlos screamed as he realized he had been tricked. As the cyborg tried to move, he found he could and looked to see Ed had trapped him in a field, forcing him to watch as the others, including Chimera who had ran towards him, inserted their Slammers into the ground causing the energy to be sent to them instead of Cyberlos' body as the cells in the swords absorbed the power. As Cyberlos tried to cause the energy to overload the Slammers, he felt Ed's field weaken before it disappeared before he looked and saw Ed had went to Archon mode and attacked Cyberlos to knock him away from the circle before he inserted his Slammer into the spot where Cyberlos stood to increase the chances of holding the extra power back.

"That should do it", Ed stated as he jumped out of the circle and joined the others as Cyberlos got up and saw everyone in their Archon or Aura forms, "Last chance."

"Do you think that just because I can't get anymore power from the devices below the surface that I'm defeated", Cyberlos laughed, "I admit I let my anger get the better of me but I been storing power from the beginning just in case and I'm still getting power from the absorbing screens that your friends in orbit are still trying to break through as I'm making it look like they're having progress."

"We still out power you", Hybrid replied, "Sooner or later your power is going to be used up."

"Unless your swords overload", Cyberlos replied, "Surely they can only take so much."

"Stop this madness", Toman stated, "You are out numbered ten to one."

"Even if your getting power from the Dragoon, Dojo, and Shadow there no way your supply can last forever", Deets added, "Anyone can see that."

"You think so huh", Cyberlos asked before three ports in his armor opened allowing more of the liquid metal to come out that formed three copies of him, "Let's even the odds."

"There no way there as powerful as him", Burn commented.

"Why not? They look like him", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch. "Why is he stepping back?"

"He gave most of his energy to them", Caretaker answered as she felt the difference in strengths.

"He's trying to buy time", Fizz commented as she looked to the Slammers and thought, "Good thing is time looks to be on our side." Fizz then turned back and saw Gato was walking towards Cyberlos, "Gato?"

"What is she doing", Chimera questioned, "Don't tell me she still thinks she can reason with him."

"I have to try", Gato answered though a mental link she sent to the others, "Please keep those copies away. Let me try one more time." Everyone agreed to Gato's request, even Hybrid and Chimera, which surprised everyone. A few moments later, the fight began with three to each copy, as Gato stood right in front of Cyberlos, "I'm only going to ask one more time, stop this Cyberlos and let us help you. We might be able to undo everything that Toola did."

"And go back to being a mere human", Cyberlos questioned before he point to the others how were fighting his copies, "No thank you and it's not like Toola left anything on Earth for me to look forward to. Besides, I still have to deal with those that helped Toola in his research."

"You can't", Gato replied, "They're all dead." Gato then saw Cyberlos' eyes look at her in shock, "That object that Toola brought to the lab to study created a creature that killed them. When I went to the they were nothing but corpses."

"Then I guess you and Toola will have to do", Cyberlos shouted as he grew angry from learning that he would not be able to hurt those who had been Toola's helpers. Enraged, Cyberlos rushed at Gato, in means to punch her but he underestimated Gato's Archon power, which allowed Gato catch the punch but not without difficulty as Gato expected Cyberlos to be much weaker then he was, "I guess we both underestimated each other, but I'm still more powerful." Suddenly the cyborg fired a wave of energy and sent Gato back but Gato counterattacked with her own energy wave before the two heard bubbling sounds and saw the others fighting the copies who were trying to repair themselves as Deets, Burn, and Chimera faced one, Ed, Toman, and Hybrid faced another, and Caretaker, Fizz, and Loogie faced the third one, "Seems it was wise to give them about 90 percent of my power." Cyberlos then felt Gato begin to close her hand around his fist, "Hum?"

"Why", Gato questioned as she saw the others were doing better then Cyberlos admitted, allowing Gato to focus on the cyborg again, "Why won't you let me help? I understand you want Toola to pay for his crimes just like I do but this isn't the way to do it. I tried to hurt those who I knew or thought had hurt me and in the end it almost destroyed me."

"I'm not weak like you were then", Cyberlos replied before he jumped away, "How about you stop wasting your breath?"

"Fine Cyberlos", Gato sighed before took a deep breath, "I guess there's no choice." Suddenly Gato saw that the copy that Ed, Toman, and Hybrid faced was destroyed causing a reaction that sent its energies to the other copies and Cyberlos himself, "What?" Gato then saw Ed run to her as Hybrid and Toman went to help the others, "Ed?"

"It took three of us to bring that copy down", Ed started, "If he regained that energy, Cyberlos may be too much for you alone."

"You're right", Gato replied as she calculated that each copy had thirty percent of Cyberlos' power so the real cyberlos might have enough power to fight two beings at Archon level, "We'll have to beat him before another copy is destroyed." Ed and Gato then fought Cyberlos as he attacked. Just as Ed and Gato thought, Cyberlos had regained some power from the defeated copy and was able to hold his own until the two couriers were able to get clean hits with Ed lifting a chunk of the destroyed wall with his mental powers and launching it at Cyberlos so when the cyborg caught it, Gato turned to debris into a grenade by causing it to explode with an energy wave and causing Cyberlos to suffer heavy damage as they others did the same to the copies. One copy started to fall as Deets and Chimera held it in place by creating a gravity field as Burn prepared an attack by channeling his Archon power into his fists and Toman prepared another blue fire ball while the copy tried to break free of the girls' hold.

"Sorry but the gravity in the field is ten times that of this planet's", Chimera stated before she looked to Deets, "Your end holding?"

"No problem', Deets answered as she turned to Burn and Toman who were about ready, "Gentlemen?"

"Coming", Burn replied as he ran at the copy and threw a punch, "Let's see if his armor stops this." As Burn's fist made contact, the Archon energy allowed it to phase through, going through the armor, and damage the insides of the copy before Burn pulled his fist out and ripped the crest plate away before Toman launched his fireball at the damaged area and destroy the copy before its energies went to Cyberlos and the remaining copy as Fizz, Loogie, Caretaker, and Hybrid fought it.

"We've got him now", Loogie stated before he felt the power increase, "Or maybe not."

"Hard to believe that they have that much power at death", Hybrid commented before he turned to Caretaker and Fizz, "Any ideas?"

"If you and Loogie can confuse and hold him we might be able to take him out", Fizz answered before she saw them run at the copy. Caretaker and her then formed a plan using a mental link. The two then waited as they saw Loogie run circles around the creature to confuse it before Hybrid preformed an axe kick to drive its feet into the ground so it couldn't run, "Ready?"

"Yes", Cartetaker answered before she teleported behind it as Fizz ran up to it. The two then used their Archon and Aura powers to create two magnetic fields that ripped the copy apart before the energy was sent to Cyberlos himself. With all the copies taken care of, the groups linked up to help Ed and Gato with Cyberlos.

"Enough", Cyberlos screamed as he grew tired of the defeats, "Thanks to you fools, I've got the energy back from those copies and I now have the power to destroy all of you.

"Yeah right", Fizz replied, "You lost a great amount of power from making those things and they couldn't have returned all of your energy."

"So what", Cyberlos questioned before his body began to glow, "I may have used a great amount of power but so have you and now I've seen in person what those forms can do." Suddenly Cyberlos went to charge up his cannons but everyone began to feel the energies in the cyborg's body were beginning to come apart, "What? No!"

"I was afraid of this", Fizz said, "He's becoming a bomb."

"How", Hybrid questioned, "Why now?"

"It's his circuits", Chimera answered, "They've been suffering from decay due to the levels of power so now there's nothing to help regulate Cyberlos' powers."

"So what now", Burn asked, "No way we'll survive it head on."

"The field's disappearing", Deets informed everyone, "What if we got back to the ships?"

"With the level of power that will feed the explosion", Gato replied as she saw Cyberlos break apart into energy and knew he was no more, "Won't work. The explosion will likely take the whole planet and our ships with Cyberlos before we got away."

"I'm afraid she's right", Toman replied, "We can't use the warp engines in the system and ion engines are too slow."

"There has to be something we can do", Loogie replied, "Ol'skool and the others are in danger too."

"What if we contained it", Ed questioned before an idea came to him, "Or sent it somewhere where it could explode harmlessly?"

"There's a black hole close to this system", Caretaker replied as she felt Ed's plan was the best course of action, "If we combined our remaining power, I should be able to transport the energy into the event horizon where it couldn't hurt anyone or effect the space-time fabric.

"Let's do it", Burn responded before the ten surrounded the energy mass and used their powers to contain the mass and allow Caretaker to send it way.

"It's done", Caretaker informed everyone before the groups went back to their normal forms, exhausted from the battle.

"Toman to Dragoon", Toman said as he saw the barrier was completely gone and wanted to make contact with his ship.

"Sye here", Sye responded as he saw glad to heard from his commander and friend, "Is everyone alright?"

"Exhausted", Toman answered as he knew what lay ahead, "I'll contact you when Caretaker and I are ready to return."

"Understood", Sye said before the communication was discontinued and Toman looked back to the rest of the group before the Dojo's watches went off.

"Ed, Burn, Loogie, Gato, Fizz, or Deets come in", Ol'skool called out, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're here", Ed answered, "We're fine."

"And Cyberlos", Kitty asked.

"He's gone", Fizz answered as she saw Gato was in thought.

"We'll explain everything when we get back", Burn added.

"Better get some soda", Loogie stated, "It's going to be awhile."

"We'll have to transport you", Torch informed the Dojo crew, "Looks like your rides were destroyed, including the Defender."

"We'll let you know when we're ready to be picked up", Deets stated as she heard Hybrid and Chimera's watches go off.

"You two can stop worrying" Hybrid stated as he knew Flash and Neko were worried, "Just tell me our Defender wasn't scraped."

"Wish I could but I'd be lying", Flash replied, "Sorry dude."

"We'll have to build a new one", Chimera sighed, "Just give us a few minutes."

"Okay", Neko replied before the Shadow's sensors picked something up, "Chimera, that place is going to blow up. Judging by the tremors, I'd say it will liquefy the whole planet until it's nothing but lava." Chimera then looked to the others and saw the Dojo and Dragoon had just told the others the same thing before Gato turned to her.

"Do me a favor and put a beat down on Toola where you see him", Gato said.

"I plan to", Chimera replied before the three groups were transported to their ships, which got away from the planet together as the planet's surrface was destoryed, taking the lair and node with it. As soon as they were clear of the system before the ships went to warp in different directions.

* * *

_Part 4: __Dojo: A few hours later,_

After the fight, things calmed down as the Dojo crew told Ol'skool what happened before the Dragoon contacted them to let them know the black hole had contained the explosion.

"Okay now that that's over, I want you all to get some r and r", Ol'skool stated before the Dojo crew left the computer room and headed to their rooms, with the exception of Gato who went to get her locket from the living room.

"What a day", Gato sighed as she sat on the couch and looked at the picture of Mike, Kelly, Lisa, and her, "At least one good thing came from this."

"You okay", Loogie and Ed asked as they joined her.

"More or less", Gato answered as she undid her ponytail.

"Gato we know you better than that", Loogie replied as he sat and put in arm around her, "Come on."

"You know it's not a good idea to keep it inside", Dr. Pinch added.

"Look we all wish things had gone differently", Ed commented before the others entered the living room.

"It's sad what occurred", Ol'skool started, "But what happened to Cyberlos wasn't your fault."

"He's right", Burn replied, "Toola turned him into that monster. He went at you because you were the easiest target."

"You tried to save him even when we all decided he was beyond help", Fizz added.

"I know", Gato sighed, "I just wanted to help him so badly. Part of me knew his humanity had been destroyed by Toola but still…"

"Gato, the Aurians and Ol'skool chose you as the healer for a reason", Deets stated, "Because you have a kind heart. You're ready to fight at a moments notice, but you also will do what you can to help someone in need."

"I couldn't have said it better myself", Ol'skool replied even though Deets was only partly right about why Ol'skool had picked Gato."

"Thanks", Gato stated before she and the others started again to their rooms to change. As the crew saw Gato come out of her room, they saw the locket around her neck, "Who's up for some games?" The crew grinned and raced to the living room, none of them planning to allow what had occurred to bother them for the rest of the night.

* * *

This is the 35th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	36. Act 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 36**

_Part 1: Anhreif,_

"As you see the tests were successful", Toola started as he showed his newest creation to the evil with Bedlam watching who had a bored look on his face, "I can now start with the full scale model." Suddenly the doors to the evil's main camber opened, causing the three to look and see Hybrid and Chimera entering, "Huh?"

"I didn't know you called them", Bedlam stated as the evil and him talked through a mental link.

"I didn't", the evil replied, "For some reason, they wanted to give their report on what accessed my power in person."

"This is surprising", Toola commented before he turned back to the computer. Suddenly he felt a hand on him and turned to see Chimera before she punched him hard enough to knock him down, "You brat."

"Shut up Toola", Chimera replied before she grabbed him by his neck and made him sit up, "We ran into an old victim of yours. Does the name Cyberlos ring a bell?"

"Cyberlos", Bedlam thought as he looked and saw Hybrid standing still with his arms folded.

"How do you know about him", Toola questioned, "He was destroyed years ago."

"Afraid not", Hybrid said, "He was sent to that world because of one of Ed's items that you had in your possession. There he was able to find a node that the evil had used before and accessed it for power."

"But he has be deposed of correct", the evil questioned, "And the node has been destroyed?"

"He ended up destroying himself before the planet was turned to lava", Chimera answered, "But he so powerful, we had to work with the Dojo as well as the Dragoon's commander and the Caretaker to even oppose him."

"You sided with them", Toola growled as he hoped to avoid the evil's wrath that might come, "You treacherous brats."

"Oh that reminds me", Chimera replied before she punched Toola again, "I promised Gato I would put a beat down on you and I'd like to think I'm a girl of my word." Chimera then punched Toola again and again, "I'm guessing the evil drained you a bit to sustain himself,"

"Enough", Toola screamed before he pushed Chimera away and got up and summoned his power, "I've used a lot of my power to test my latest creations but I still have the power to crush you."

"Oh and there's the matter of him trying to drain me", Chimera pointed out. Chimera then went to Archon mode and allowed Toola to hit her as he did no damage, "Weak, now I'll show you an attack." Chimera then launched a psionic wave and caused Toola to turn back to normal as he hit the computer table.

"Chimera enough", the evil commanded, "While I admit this is amusing, I still need him intact."

"I've had my fun", Chimera replied as she turned back to normal before looking at the holo screen that showed what Toola was working on, "I can see why. I'll admit I'm curious what the result will be."

"Anything we can do while we're here", Hybrid asked.

"Not at the moment", the evil answered, "Return to the Aurian home galaxy and keep me informed. Hybrid and Chimera then left as Bedlam and the evil looked at each other.

"Are you sure they can be trusted", Bedlam asked, "They were created to fight Dojo and they worked with them."

"It was a necessary action", the evil replied, "While it may have some affects on them, the same can be said about the Dojo. Besides, if I destroyed everyone I thought might be a problem you wouldn't be here right now."

"Of course", Bedlam said in a low tone since he had been wanting to get rid of Hybrid and Chimera since he found they had the same Archon power as Ed. Bedlam then turned to Toola who was getting to his feet, "Just remember they were your idea."

"Keep your opinions to yourself", Toola growled as he thought, "If the evil doesn't do something, I will."

"Typical", Bedlam thought, "Still I wonder how the Aurians are taking this."

* * *

_Part 2: Auri: Council Chambers,_

"I see", the Judge said as Toman finished giving his report, "It is good that it ended well."

"That still doesn't change the fact of your reckless actions Commander", Watched started, "You shouldn't have sent the Dragoon to that planet alone when you had a fleet at your at your back and you went after the Caretaker alone."

"With respect sir, I was the only one on the Dragoon that could have coped with the level of Anhreifer energy as I stated in my report", Toman calmly replied, "The only other one that might have been able to resist was Vice-commander Sye and I felt he was needed on the ship. As far as the fleet goes, if they had been there, we might not have had Hybrid and Chimera and in the end they played as big a part in stopping Cyberlos as the Dojo crew, the Caretaker, or myself."

"I see", Watcher responded as he turned to the Caretaker, "Do you agree with his statement?"

"Absolutely", Caretaker answered, "And to add to his argument, had Toman's fleet been there and fired on the barrier Cyberlos used to trap us, that would have made him stronger."

"I see", Watcher said as he saw their points.

"There is still the matter of you reaching Aura level", Peacemaker stated as the council, including the Caretaker to a degree, was surprised by the fact that the commander had reached the same level of power as them.

"I had my reasons", Toman respectfully explained, "One being that I have no wishes to be admitted to the council in any way until this matter is over. For now my skills are better used as a battlefield commander."

"We would have asked", Historian pointed out, "And there is no law that says someone must always show what level they are at."

"I wonder if he knows about the Machine's cost", Judge thought before he looked to the council, "Allow me and Toman a moment." The council shook their heads and the Judge and Toman formed a mental link, "There's a question I have to ask."

"Do I know about the Machine", Toman questioned causing Judge to look in shock, "Yes I do and I can't believe you would force such a thing on Caretaker by making her hide it. You know she has a special connection with humans."

"I was afraid of this", Judge replied, "But now you know why it was important to find out if they all had Archon mode."

"That's the only reason I'm not going to release this fact to the public", Toman stated, "That and I have my own reason." The two then broke the link.

"Caretaker, due to your part in this, I need to speak with the others", Judge stated as he now knew that Toman knew the truth, "Commander, you are excused as well."

"Of course", Caretaker replied.

"As you wish", Toman added before the two left and the doors to the council chambers closed.

"He knows about the cost", Judge informed the group, "However he doesn't plan to inform the public."

"At least it was him who found out", Watcher replied as he breathed a sigh of relief, "Did he say why?"

"Because of the Archon mode", Judge answered, "And another reason that he didn't say."

"I know why", Historian stated, "Looks like it's finally happened between those two."

"He's right", Peacemaker replied before she saw a strange look on Watchers face, "Something you want to say?"

"About time", Watcher answered causing the others to look at him in shock, "Think about it, they've been friends practically since Caretaker started to live here and she is the only one here who is not married."

"That's because when we were getting married, she was starting to watch over the Guardian as he was being credited", Peacemaker pointed out.

"It was more than that", Judge replied as he wondered what was going on outside.

Outside the chamber:

"I could kick you for not telling me sooner", Caretaker said as they walked, "For all I know you might hear something I don't want you to hear."

"I thought I told you I reached Aura level", Toman replied.

"You didn't", Caretaker informed, "But never mind. I'm just glad that's over."

"So you want to get something to eat", Toman asked, "Ton still uses that pizza recipe you gave him in his restaurant and we all know you love pizza just as much as those children."

"Is this a date", Caretaker joked as she elbowed him before he elbowed back to let her know it was, "Sure but no announcing it to the world."

"Deal", Toman replied before the two headed out of the building as another group was getting ready to have a good time."

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"Check", Ed said as Ol'skool and him played a game of original chess while the rest of the crew were busy, "So have you thought about what I said about Caretaker and Toman?"

"Good move", Ol'skool commented before he got back to the subject, "Yes I have; I admit I'm surprised but I did get the idea that they knew each other well when we were on the Dragoon and Toman did tell Deets and me that Caretaker and him had been friends since they were 12 years old."

"Makes you wonder why they haven't went to the next step", Ed commented.

"Could be they let their jobs get in the way", Ol'skool relied as he went to take a sip of his drink.

"Remind you of anyone", Ed asked causing Ol'skool to almost choke.

"You mean Dr. Burton and me", Olskool questioned before Ed shook his head, "Yeah, we did let our jobs get to us."

"Can I ask you something", Ed asked before Ol'skool shook his head, "I know why you watched over me but why did she?"

"At first Mary did it because of the threat from the evil", Ol'skool explained, "However she came to see you like her own son since she can't have children of her own. That's why she's always acted like a mother to you."

"Like giving me this", Ed replied as he looked at the trinket the Doctor had given him.

"Right", Ol'skool sighed as he thought about the past, "I'll be honest, other than the fact I worked with Bedlam, allowing my career to affect my relationship with Mary is my only real regret." The two then played a few more moves before Ol'skool had Ed, "Checkmate."

"Snap", Ed replied before Ed Torch appeared, "Hey Torch are our Slammers fixed yet?"

"You mean the Slammers that would have been destroyed if Kitty and me not beamed them up", Torch joked causing Ed to lift an eyebrow, "Yeah they're fixed but the circuits were almost melted." Suddenly Kitty appeared causing the three to look at her.

"They others are ready for you two", Kitty informed them, "The dates and Deets' movie didn't take as long as expected."

"Tell them we're on our way", Ol'skool replied as he looked to Ed and thought, "I wonder if Mary would object to Ed knowing the other reason why she acted like she did." Ol'skool then cast the thought aside as Ed and him left his meditation area and found the others in the living room where the others were next to the newly installed bowling lane, "Explain again how you all persuaded me to let you install this in the living room."

"You wanted us to get away from the holo games and holo deck", Deets stated ,"And the bowling was your idea since it's not usually played anymore ."

"It won't get in the way", Fizz added, "Gato and me set it so the whole lane will retract into the wall and floor."

"And as long as no one does anything crazy, the sides should be big enough so the balls won't fly or roll into the rest of the living room", Gato also added, "Only thing that's left is finding the right ball weight for everyone."

"Hold on", Ed replied, "I don't even know the first thing about this game."

"Didn't you read the rules", Burn asked before Ed gave his a shrug, "Never mind."

"What rules", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "The rules were left out for everyone to read. I still can't take you anywhere."

"I hope you didn't read too much because I wanted to teach you", Ol'skool laughed before the game began. As Ol'skool suspected, the crew caught on quick but he was able to keep a lead as all of them had to adjust their first couple of throws. Ol'skool then watched as Gato made a strike, "Nice shot, by the way how's the data from the fight coming?"

"It should be ready but Fizz and me want to go over it some more", Gato explained.

"Just to be sure", Fizz added as she took her turn and also managed a strike. After a few more turns, Ol'skool was able to win by just one point followed by Ed and Fizz.

"Not bad", Ol'skool laughed, "Now let's see that data. I'm sure it'll be fine." The twins, not seeing any point, didn't say anything and walked with the others to the computer room where Torch and Kitty were, "Want to do the honors?"

"Sure thing", Kitty answered as the crew took their seats, "As you all know, because of the field we weren't able to get any readings from orbit but we did data from the Fizz's and Gato's scanners and the Slammers told us some things as well."

"Such as ", Burn asked.

"Well we found out that the metal was similar to the multiphase materials used in your suits", Torch started, "That's why he was able to use your energies without training."

"What about him fusing our Aurian energy with the evil's", Ed questioned.

"That's the interesting thing", Kitty replied, "According to the scans, the energy didn't fuse together."

"But the scans showed it did", Fizz stated, "Why are they showing a different result now?"

"That's what we were wondering and we thought we were wrong but the Slammers confirmed it", Torch answered, "What happened is that the metal was able to keep the energies in check so it would appear that they had been fused."

"Was that why our Slammers were almost broken", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "I have a feeling they were getting to that."

"Actually Loogie's right", Kitty started, "The energies were destroying and acting against each other. As result, the Slammers' nearly overloaded from the reaction the energies had to each other."

"What about Cyberlos", Deets questioned, "Was Chimera right about his circuits decaying?"

"I'm afraid so", Torch answered, "His circuits were improved by that metal but all he did was delay the inevitable."

"So he was doomed the moment he used both energies at once", Gato guessed.

"More or less", Kitty stated, "Perhaps if we had helped him in the beginning but my guess would be by the time the Dojo, Shadow, and Dragoon opened fire together it was too late."

"I see", Ol'skool sighed as he looked to see how Gato was taking the truth, "Gato?"

"I'm alright", Gato replied as she accepted the fact she had done everything she could, "So did you two finding anything else that might be worth looking at?"

"Other than the fact that Hybrid and Chimera archon mode energy readings match yours", Torch replied, "No."

"Speaking of them", Ed started, "I know we haven't talked about it, but am I the only one that was surprised how well we worked together."

"It wasn't all good", Fizz stated, "We may have fought well together, but I had to get between Caretaker and Chimera."

"Don't forget about you and me having to get between Toman and Hybrid", Burn added, "They were more than ready to take each other out."

"So we had a few speed bumps", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "After that, you worked like a well oiled machine."

"Loogie and Dr. Pinch do have a point", Gato said, "First you have when Ed and Hybrid had to protect the guys from that explosion. Then you have Chimera saving Deets since Deets defended her when Cyberlos tried to drain her. Last, but not least, you have to admit how they did play a big part in keeping everyone alive even if it was to complete the objective the evil gave them."

"I don't think it would have mattered", Deets commented, "Even if the evil hadn't given them the order, if Chimera had still been captured, I feel the result would have been the same."

"Why the sudden trust", Ol'skool asked as Deets as he recalled her lack of trust for Zero when he first came.

"It seems like every time they run into us something's changed or something happens that changes them", Deets explained, "I mean think about it, the second time we ran into them after the meeting on the Dragoon we found them acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. Then you've got how they're fascinated by some things such as Chimera's reaction to Fizz having earrings or how they were so surprised how strong we were when we fought them the first time. Last you've got to look at all the times they could have done more to hurt us but they didn't. Maybe it's just me but I feel that deep inside they want to break away from the evil and be more like us but feel they can't."

"You have no idea how close you are", Ol'skool thought as he recalled what Hybrid and Chimera had told him when he was on the Shadow. Ol'skool then saw the others looking at him, "What?"

"I just recalled that when I suggested working with Hybrid that Hybrid asked me if you had told us anything", Ed explained, "What did he mean?"

"I guess I can't keep it a secret forever", Ol'skool sighed, "Deets is right to a point about Hybrid and Chimera but the reason they've stayed on the evil's side is that as far as they're concerned, there's just as much of a chance of them being destroyed by the Aurians as them being destroyed by the evil."

"They told you more didn't they", Burn questioned as he knew Ol'skool wasn't telling them everything.

"Yes but I'm not going to say anything more for now", Ol'skool answered, "They have the right to some privacy as I've done with all of you. Only reason I told you what I did is so you know why they're doing what they are, however I'll say this much, I feel those two have a lot of goodness inside of them but something is going to have to bring it out." For the next few moments, the crew pondered what Ol'skool said before they finished up and went to train as they thought about their counterparts.

* * *

_Part 4: Shadow,_

"Is she still in the med bay", Hybrid asked as the Shadow entered the Milky Way galaxy.

"She is but Neko won't let me in", Flash answered as Hybrid and him went into the living room, "You don't think it's happening again?"

"She'd be grouchy if it was and she said it's only supposed to happen once a month", Hybrid replied before the two saw the med bay door open, "Chimera?"

"Close your eyes", Chimera requested before Neko appeared and pulled Flash into one of the computers.

"Ah sure", Hybrid replied before he did so and listened to Chimera footsteps.

"Open them", Chimera instructed before Hybrid did so and saw that Chimera had pierced her ears and placed on each one a flat, ruby colored, octagon shaped earring, "What do think?'

"Nice", Hybrid answered, "I'm a little surprised but those earrings somehow bring out your eyes."

"Aren't you sweet", Chimera laughed, "Truth is that when I saw Deets, Gato, and Fizz with them I wanted them too for some reason."

"Must be a girl thing", Hybrid suggested before he saw Chimera looking at the floor, "So I'm not the only one who's thinking about what happened."

"Yeah", Chimera sighed before the two sat down on the couch and Chimera laid against Hybrid as he put an arm around her, "I don't know what to think."

"It's it really surprising that this is nibbling at us", Hybrid asked, "Think about it, we were made to mash them so working with them wasn't exactly part of the program."

"Part of the program", Chimera jokingly questioned, "Did Toola even have a program?" Both of the teens then broke out laughing as Toola was often the butt of their jokes. Hybrid could tell Chimera had lightened up a bit, "I guess we could take it as proof that we're not his puppets."

"Speaking of that", Hybrid started, "How did it feel to use Toola as a ragdoll? Only fair since you asked me when I sparred with Bedlam."

"So, so", Chimera answered, "I admit it felt good but it was kind of boring with him not even being a challenge."

"So that's why you were a bit ticked when we left", Hybrid joked, "It's not like his full powers would have been much. But let me ask you something."

"Like what", Chimera asked.

"Suppose things had been different and the evil hadn't ordered us to take care of Cyberlos", Hybird started, "Do you think we would have helped?"

"Hybrid", Chimera started as she sat up and took his hand, "I know you didn't help the guys because of the evil's orders. You helped them to save me and I would have done the same for you." Chimera then stopped for a moment as she saw Hybrid was deep in thought, "You okay?"

"I was just thinking how much we've changed", Hybrid explained, "I know we never said it but I know at first we felt that our feelings for each other were just effects of being made of the Dojo's DNAs."

"But we now know these feelings are our own", Chimera replied before she saw Hybrid smile, "Funny how you cheer me up and I cheer you up huh?"

"That does seem to happen doesn't it", Hybrid laughed, "So what was Toola working on that the evil felt it was worth saving him; a new fiend?"

"That and something else that you won't believe", Chimera answered, "He's working on a warship that's made out of living tissue." Chimera then saw the 'are you kidding me' look on Hybrid's face, "You heard me, a space and warp capable, organic ship."

"Toola thinks something organic can stand up to an Aurian warship", Hybrid questioned, "I mean, even I can see how the ship could repair itself but still."

"I was thinking that but Toola could keep modifying the genetic structure, the thing might have a chance", Chimer explained, "Only problem is that I have no idea what the thing would be armed with."

"So Bedlam's having fiends build new ships and Toola's now trying to grow them", Hybrid sighed, "I see another fight between them soon. By the way, what was your opinion on the evil's condition?"

"I could tell he was weakened, leaving me to guess Cyberlos must have taken a huge amount of energy, but he still had the power to crush Bedlam and Toola", Chimera commented before Neko and Flash appeared, "What's up?"

"We just got done with your Slammers", Flash started, "You two did a number on them."

"Meaning", Hybrid asked.

"The circuits were almost shot", Neko explained, "Looks like the energies didn't fuse like Cyberlos thought."

"Then how did he use them together", Chimera questioned.

"Looks like that metal had multiphase properties like your suits", Flash answered, "It allowed the energies to temporarily keep the energies close together."

"Until his circuits were fried", Chimera replied, "So our Archon auras are no different of the Dojo's?"

"As we thought", Flash replied, "No doubt the Dojo's figured it out."

"No doubt", the Hybrid started.

"All that leaves is Toman and the Caretaker", Chimers finished, "We don't know if they got their Slammers."

* * *

_Part 5: Auri,_

"Ton you've done it again", Caretaker commented as she finished her pizza, "I've been depriving myself."

"I was wondering if you'd ever come back", Ton laughed as he looked waited for the last customers to leave so it was only Toman, Caretaker, and himself, "So what's the occasion?"

"Nothing special", Caretaker answered even though she knew Ton could see the truth.

"Just relaxing a bit", Toman explained as he thought, "Ton's known us since we were kids."

"And here I thought", Ton started to think but stopped, "Can I get you anything else?" Suddenly Ton looked back at the two and knew someone was sending them a telepathic message.

"Sorry Ton but we better get going", Caretaker replied as Toman and her paid, "Next time I'll get some of that ice cream you make."

"Here take this", Ton said as he handed them two cups of ice cream, "On the house."

"Thank you", the two said before they left and began to walk through the capital as they got the rest of the message about what the council's science team had found from their Slammers.

"I guess Ton had physic insulation installed", Toman commente as they finished their ice cream, "I could barely make the message out. Knowing him, he had it installed to make the place more peaceful."

"Well this is the most physic energy covered city on the planet and not everyone is trained yet", Caretaker pointed out, "At least we now know that Hybrid and Chimera's Archon energies are no different from the Dojo's."

"Hold on", Toman said before formed a mental link, "I think we better talk about this telepathically."

"Agreed", Caretaker replied.

"We should be looking at the fact the evil was drained", Toman commented, "As much as I hate to say it, Cyberlos might have done us a favor."

"True but it might leave Bedlam with a chance to do anything", Caretaker stated, "Who knows what he's been up to."

"It's not Bedlam who should be in question", Toman started, "Toola is the one who warrants attention. None of us have see him since Hybrid and Chimera first appeared. But on the subject of Bedlam, Cyberlos might have shown what would happen if he tried to use Archon or Aura modes with the evil's power."

"I've been thinking about that but there's no way to tell", Caretaker said, "While chances are in the favor that he'd destroy himself, we have to be open to the possibility that he could find a way to control them."

"Perhaps", Toman replied, "However, I would think that a being like the evil would only let him get so powerful before he put a stop to it. Plus there's the chance the evil took some of his power back if Cyberlos drained him enough."

"Only problem with that theory is that we have no idea how intelligent the evil is", Caretaker responded, "When it was encountered, there was no way to tell since the reports were never agreeing."

"Looks like old habits do die hard", Toman started, "We always did love to debate with each other." The two then broke out laughing, "So do you want to do anything else?"

"Let's go walk in the park", Caretaker suggested before she felt Toman put his hand around hers as they walked to the park and enjoyed the night, as they knew tomorrow might bring another danger.

* * *

_Part 6: Bedlam's ship: Orbiting Anhreif, _

"Report", Bedlam ordered as he walked onto the bridge.

"The new warp engine is installed and we can test it ay any time", his second in command answered.

"Very good", Bedlam laughed, "This should make traveling between galaxies easier."

"Sir I'm detecting something coming from the surface", a fiend informed Bedlam as it couldn't believe what the scanner was showing, "It's biological."

"What", Bedlam questioned as he thought, "Toola?" Bedlam then saw the giant organism that saw so small when he had looked at it days ago, "It's almost the size of the Dojo?"

"Scanners are showing it's still growing my lord", another field stated, "But something is keeping me from scanning its engines and weapons."

"Keep trying", Bedlam ordered as he thought, "I didn't think he would succeed. What has he done?"

* * *

_Part 7: Toola's ship, _

"Are they trying to scan us", Toola asked as he looked through a screen.

"Yes my lord, by the shield and the outer membrane are stopping them", a fiend answered.

"Poor fool", Toola laughed, "I wish I could see the look on his face. He must have been surprised to find this ship had grown so quickly. Check the feeder generators."

"All are functioning sir", another fiend informed Toola, "The body is absorbing the local gasses and radiation and the internal power cells are charging. Bio warp drive and bio ion engines are ready for testing."

"And Bedlam thought an organism could produce the same power as a spaceship", Toola thought as he marveled his latest creation, "That fool couldn't see that it this ship gather fuel like his ship and the Aurian ships do." Toola then sat in his command chair, "This should provide me a trump card until I gain back the evil took to preserve himself. Chimera has no idea how right she was but at least the evil drained Bedlam as well so he couldn't take advantage of the situation." As he cast the thought aside, he looked at the fiends around him. Even though the ship could have been automated, Toola decided to use fiends so he could have a backup in case of system failure, "Weapons?"

"Weapons scan is almost complete sir", another fiend answered before the scan was finished, "Currently grown weapons are ready my lord."

"Marvelous", Toola said as he got up and looked at the weapon controls, "Bio plasma cannons, various kinds of spike missiles, anti-armor acid, and seed assault pods plus more weapons to come as I modify it. Even the Aurians will have trouble besting it." Toola then looked at Bedlam's ship, "Let's find someplace more quite to test this wonder of bioengineering."

"There is the old testing field in the next system sir", Toola's second in command informed his master.

"I guess if they're there we should use them", Toola sighed as he couldn't wait to test his ship on a target that could fight back, "Get us out of the system and go to warp three." Toola then sat in his chair again as he saw the stars flyer by, knowing he had brought yet another terror to the universe.

* * *

This is the 36th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	37. Act 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 37**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"Fizz, Gato, Deets", Ed called out as Burn, Loogie and him entered the shop and found no sign of the girls, "Where are they?"

"Are they in the hot spring", Burn asked.

"We called in there but no one answered", Dr. Pinch answered followed by Loogie who saw Ed walking up to the table, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know Fizz and Gato were working on a new Slammer", Ed explained as he picked up the weapon before he had the blade shot out, "Maybe Deets had them take a break."

"Ed put it down", Burn ordered, "They may not be finished yet."

"Burn chillax", Ed replied before he started to see smoke coming from the new weapon before he felt it start to heat up and vibrate. Ed, knowing the weapon was going to explode, threw the object in the air before he covered the sword in a field, "Take cover." Suddenly the object exploded and broke through the barrier, however Loogie was able to send the explosion into a toon hole but not before it damaged some of the shop, "Thanks Loogie."

"You're welcome", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "That was close."

"Good timing", Burn added before he looked at the shop, "Fizz and Gato are going to kill us."

"What happened", Deets questioned as the twins and her entered the damaged shop followed by Ol'skool.

"The shop", Fizz and Gato screamed as they saw the damage.

"Calm down", Ol'skool instructed before he turned to the boys, "Now what happened?"

"Well we came in here looking for the girls", Loogie started.

"And Ed saw the Slammer like thing on the table", Burn finished.

"All I did was turn it on", Ed stated, "Then it exploded." Ed then saw the twins' faces going red, "Sorry isn't going to cover is it?"

"Not a good time", Deets thought as she saw the twins walking to Ed.

"Sorry", Fizz started as she held Ed attention, "Sorry?"

"You're gonna be", Gato finished before Fizz and her ran at Ed. The boy tried to run into the living room, but the twins caught up and delivered a kick that sent Ed across the floor. As Ed turned onto his back, he saw the twins smile.

"Fell better", Ed joked as he knew the twins had got their little revenge.

"Yes", the twins answered as they helped him up.

"You did some damage", Fizz added, "But we had backups made just in case."

"And you showed the Archon Slammer needs work", Gato finished before the others came into the room.

"Archon Slammer", Ol'skool questioned, "I take it was an answer to what happened with Cyberlos."

"Yes", Fizz answered before she saw where Ol'skool was going.

"Did you two have too much sugar", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "Ed usually outruns everyone."

"I guess we did get a little carried away", Gato admitted.

"A huh", Burn replied.

"A little", Deets questioned before a giggle came from everyone.

"Perhaps I need to work on everyone's tempers but maybe this will teach Ed to ask before touching", Ol'skool commented, "Now let's get the lab fixed and then…." Ol'skool was cut off from the alarm, "What's wrong?"

"We just picked up a distress signal", Torch answered as Kitty and him appeared, "I'll play it."

"This is the Aurian destroyer Moonlight. We've been attacked by unidentified vessel", the message started, "We've taken heavy damage and require assistance. Repeat, this the Aurian destroyer Moonlight."

"I've got their position", Kitty stated, "We're the only ship in range."

"Ed get us there", Ol'skool instructed, "Burn takes weapons. Fizz get to the engine room. Gato I want you to get the med bay ready. Deets, Loogie have the flyers ready in case we can't teleport those people over here."

"Right", the crew replied before they went to their posts before the Dojo started to head to the Aurian ship.

"Anything", Ol'skool asked.

"I'm detecting a lot of debris from what appears to be Angreiferan vessels", Kitty informed everyone.

"But the distress signal said that they were attacked by an unknown ship", Ed replied.

"Could be the Moonlight fought those ships and then was attacked by the unknown ship", Torch suggested before the Dojo stopped next to the wounded vessel. As the ship appeared on the various holo screens thought the Dojo, they crew couldn't believe what they were looking at.

"What", the six couriers asked as they saw the damage the Moonlight had sustained along with some kind of substance that was on the Moonlight's hull.

"Can we teleport them over here", Ol'skool asked.

"Yes and we better do it now", Fizz answered, "The Moonlight's life support is barely functioning and all the Aurians are unconscious. I'm counting twenty five."

"I'm ready over here", Gato stated, "Deets, Loogie I'm going to need a few extra hands."

"On our way", Deets replied before Loogie and her started to help Gato attend to the wounded, "Gato, Loogie, and me can take care of them."

"We'll have them fixed up in no time", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "Let's get started."

"Alright", Ol'skool sighed as he looked at the wounded destroyer, "Torch, Kitty I want you to run a scan of the Moonlight and find out what attacked it.

"So what do we do", Ed asked, "Go help the others?"

"Hold on Ed", Burn replied, "Whatever attacked the Moonlight might have decided to used it as bait. We need to be ready for an attack."

"Good point", Ol'skool stated, "You stay here while I go to the med bay." Ed and Burn only shook their heads before Ol'skool walked to the med bay and saw one of the Aurians walking up. Ol'skool could tell by the rank that the female Aurian was the Moonlight's commander, "Are you okay ma'am?"

"Teacher", the commander replied before pain ran down her side. Gato saw the problem and used her healing power, "Thank you. I'm Commander Gail. My crew?"

"They're all fine", Gato answered, "At least the twenty five that were alive when we got here."

"That's all of them", Gail sighed, "Thank you again." Ol'skool then helped the Aurian up, "What about the Moonlight?"

"She's barely holding together", Deets answered, "The life support was barely functioning when we got here."

"If I may", Fizz said over the intercom, "Ma'am the Moonlight's power levels just dropped to zero."

"I hate to rush things", Ol'skool started, "But what happened?"

"Where to start", Gail sighed, "We were conducting a general patrol when we were ambushed by a group of Bedlam's ships. While we defeated them, we took damage to our warp drive and I had ordered repairs just as we were attacked by some kind of organic ship."

"A living ship", Gato questioned as she thought, "Toola."

"We couldn't believe it either but it suddenly attacked", the commander continued, "We fought back and took out its shields but our weapons had trouble getting through what appeared to be some king of membrane. Some of our beams and lancers just bounced off. Meanwhile it was firing some kind of plasma along with its own missiles until it fired some kind of acid that started to eat at the hull. After that my weapon's officer did something to cause damage and force the ship to leave before we passed out."

"Maybe we should", Ed started to say before the alarm went off, "You guys might want to come see this." Ol'skool and Gail then ran to the cockpit as Gato, and the others looked at holo screens. Suddenly the ship began to shake.

"That thing fired some kind of beam at us", Burn stated, "Now it's firing spikes."

"Those things have some kind of explosive", Torch informed Burn before Burn fired on and destroyed the spikes before they got close, "Nice shooting."

"Thank you", Burn replied before he targeted the attacking ship, "Let's see how it takes this."

"What's going on", Ol'skool asked as Gail and him joined the holograms and the two Dojo boys.

"I'm guessing what attacked the Moonlight", Ed answered as he looked at the giant ship, "That thing's as big as Bedlam's ship."

"Have you done any damage", Gail asked before she saw the enemy shield's disappear as they had before, "Now to see if your weapons have better luck."

"What's that suppose to mean", Burn asked before he fired a salvo of beams and lancers. However, much as Gail had feared, many of the beams and lancers bounced off of the hull resulting in little damage, "What the snap?"

"This is what happened to us", Gail said, "My weapons officer did something to cause damage but I don't know what he did." Suddenly the biological ship fired all of its beam weapons and spike missile batteries on the Dojo, however Ed was able to avoid most of the shots.

"We have to be careful", Fizz stated, "Those spikes have some kind of ion engine for maneuvering and their warheads are giving our shields trouble. I'm trying to adjust them but they're at sixty percent."

"What about its beam weapons", Ol'skool asked.

"Same as Bedlam's ship", Fizz answered, "Only difference is that the plasma is organically based."

"Gato you're a weapon and medical expert", Burn started, "You got any ideas?"

"Fizz check my calculations", Gato replied as she tested something on her computer, "I think we should adjust the lanchers' penetration shields to slide through the membrane?"

"Looks good to me", Fizz answered, "Kitty, Torch?"

"We've adjust the lancers' shields", Kitty replied.

"Anytime you're ready Burn", Torch added.

"Just wait", Burn said as he targeted the enemy ship, "Take this." Everyone then watched as the lancers launched before they appeared to be absorbed into the organic ship's hull. A few seconds later, the crew could see explosions ripping through the ship's hull, "That did the trick."

"It's healing itself", Gato stated, "Burn finish it off."

"It's firing again", Ed informed everyone before hundreds of shots went off and caused the Dojo's shields to fail as Ed couldn't avoid much of the barrage, "Talk about desperate." Suddenly the computer started to pulse, "Someone's hailing us."

"Anyone want to guess", Gato asked before the holo screens showed Toola's face, "What do you want moron?"

"Great way to start Gato", the others thought even though they agreed with her.

"I just wanted to see if you were going to give up", Toola joked, "Though I admit I'm surprised you even did this much damage."

"You do know the last person who asked us that got his butt kicked right", Ol'skool asked before he turned off the holo screens and looked to his left, "Burn?"

"We still got weapons", Burn responded before he fired all of the Dojo's weapons and caused massive damage to the areas of Toola's ship that were open from the earlier attack, "Got him." Toola's ship then went to warp.

"Should we go after him", Ed asked.

"No", Ol'skool replied, "He could have a trap set and we need to get Commander Gail to the nearest base or ship. Caretaker and the others need to know about Toola's new weapon." As soon as Ol'skool finished the alarm went off again, "What's wrong?"

"Some kind of egg shaped object just attached to the hull and is drilling through", Kitty answered, "It seems Toola left us a present."

"Why didn't we know until now", Ed questioned.

"Something about its skin must allow it cloak plus it's only as big as a chair", Torch suggested, "It's in the living room."

"I'll check it out", Deets said before a very familiar sound was heard over the intercom, "Fiends?"

"They came from that pod", Kitty informed everyone, "I'm counting twenty but they grew so fast."

"A troop carrier", Gail questioned as she thought, "Why didn't he use them on the Moonlight?"

"Let's get down there", Ol'skool instructed before everyone in the cockpit ran to the living room and found Gato, Deets, Fizz, and Loogie finishing off the attackers. Ol'skool then took a count and found there were more than twenty, "Kitty did you miscount?"

"We have to destroy the pod", Gato stated, "It's still producing them."

"Allow me", Gail replied before she formed a blue fireball in her hands and shot it at the pod before the object burst into flames.

"Nice shot", Burn commented as he watched the fire die out.

"Thank you", Gail responded before she looked to Gato, "Are my crew alright?"

"We sealed off the engine room and med bay before we fought them", Gato answered, "They're fine."

"Very good", Ol'skool replied as he saw Kitty and Torch appear, "Anything?"

"That seems to be the only pod Toola sent before he went to warp", Torch answered, "The self repair system is taking care of the breach."

"Another ship just appeared", Kitty informed the group, "It's the Dragoon."

"Patch them through", Ol'skool instructed before a holo screen appeared that showed Toman, "You appear to be everywhere."

"Benefit of having one of the fastest ships ", Toman joked before he looked to Gail, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to them", Gail answered, "But the rest of my crew are still out."

"I see", Toman replied, "We got your transmission but we ran into a large group of Bedlam's ships and had to send them running before we could get here." Toman the looked at another holo screen that showed the Moonlight, "Is that acid? What happened?"

"Toola made a ship that's alive", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "No he is not joking."

"I see", Toman sighed, "I was wondering when Toola would show his face again."

"We'll send you a copy of our data", Ol'skool said.

"Thank you", Toman replied, "I'll make sure the council is informed of this but first we need to get that acid off of the Moonlight before it gets to the power generators."

"What for", Ed asked as he saw the look of concern on Toman's face.

"If the acid weakens the generators' containment fields they could explode", Deets answered before the twins looked at her, "That's what you told me remember."

"I'm afraid she's right", Fizz confirmed, "At this range, the explosion might take us with it."

"We also need to check inside the ship", Gato started, "Toola's created some kind of fiend maker and may have set a trap inside the Moonlight."

"We had a little unwanted company before you showed up", Burn added.

"I've ran a full scan", Sye stated as he appeared, "There's no traces of any life forms and the life support is down. Fortunately the acid has not reached the generators yet."

Try a particle bath", Gail suggested, "If the acid is organic, a anti radiation particle bath could break it up at the atomic level."

"Understood", Toman replied before a beam launched from the Dragoon and covered the damaged ship in a screen of light. Everyone watched as the acid disappeared into the blackness of space, "Scans show the Moonlight is clear but I'm going to send a pack onboard to be sure and then we'll take the Moonlight to the nearest base." An hour later, the Moonlight crew was transported to the Dragoon before the giant ship attached to the wounded Moonlight before it and the Dojo went their separate ways.

"So what now", Ed asked.

"We'll have to look at the data from the fight and try to think of some countermeasures", Ol'skool answered before the crew got to work, not knowing what lay ahead.

* * *

_Part 2: Toola's ship,_

"Status report", Toola ordered as his ship entered a nebula.

"Repairs are in progress my lord", a fiend answered, "Regeneration cells are performing at 100 percent."

"Weapons", Toola questioned.

"Weapons nerve relays are still recovering sir", another fiend answered, "They should be back to normal soon."

"It's good this ship can't feel pain", Toola thought, "The levels of pain would have sent it into shock." Suddenly a screen showing the evil appeared, "Evil."

"How was your test", the evil questioned.

"I was able to disable an Aurian destroyer and damage the Dojo", Toola answered, "I'm afraid I still have a few bugs to work out." Toola then saw his second in command walk up to him, "What is it?"

"Forgive my interruption but Bedlam is hailing us", the fiend answered before another holo screen appeared.

"I'd say more than a few bugs", Bedlam laughed revealing he had been listening in "I say you have a lot of work to do."

"Funny coming from someone who's went ship to ship with the Dojo more than once and lost every time", Toola commented, "While I may have had to retreat, I gained a lot of data that will help in making my ship stronger."

"Won't help if you make stupid mistakes", another voice said before yet another holo screen appeared showing Hybrid and Chimera. Toola could tell it was Hybrid who had spoke, "And I wouldn't brag over that destroyer when it had already been damaged fighting Bedlam's ships."

"Spying brats", Toola mumbled under his breath before he looked to them, "Who said I was bragging? The destroyer was merely bait to lure the Dojo into a fight. I would figure you two would understand since it was almost the same tactic you used to capture they're first Defender."

"Believable", Chimera replied, "But tell me you didn't think one assault pod would be enough."

"Another test you brats", Toola growled, "And you two have no more room to judge then Bedlam. You also engaged them several times but unlike Bedlam rarely finish a fight."

"Enough", the evil shouted, causing everyone to look at him before it claimed itself, "You all have had your victories and defeats using the tactics that you find best. Now Toola, what is the next step of your plan?"

"For now I will return to your galaxy and work on the ship", Toola answered, "Once that is done I will began to create variants of it and build a fleet."

"What about the egg you already sent into space", the evil asked, "Did you leave it on purpose?"

"Another test", Toola began to explain, "As you know this one grew on Anhreif but I need to find out if an egg would survive and hatch in space."

"Very well", the evil replied before the holo screens disappeared.

"Where were they", Toola asked as he wanted to see if there was any danger from either Bedlam or Hybrid and Chimera.

"From what sensors can tell they are very far away from us sir", a fiend answered, "It would appear they were close during the fight and then distanced themselves."

"So I see", Toola sighed even thought he was glad no one was in striking range, "Get us back to the Anhreif." Toola's ship then went to warp and left the galaxy.

* * *

_Part 3: Aurian Star Port,_

"So everything is ready Rav", Judge as he walked with the commander of the Aurian's newest Star Port.

"Yes sir", Rav answered as they looked out of the window and saw one of the weapons arrays, "We'll be able to take care of any damaged ships quickly and if an enemy should come, we have more firepower than five Dragoon class ships."

"You feel Bedlam will attack", Judge asked as he felt the commander of being a little too excited about the port's weapons.

"I do", Rav answered, "We're a very tempting target with our repair systems. Bedlam would surly want anything that would give his ships an advantage and this port was designed to act as a ship building yard if needed."

"Increase his numbers", Judge sighed, "I see your point." Suddenly the intercom went off.

"What's wrong", Rav asked as he contacted the control room.

"Sir the Dragoon has the Moonlight tow", an Aurian answered, "The Moonlight has taken heavy damage and Commanders Toman and Gail are requesting to dock both ships."

"Show me", Rav replied before a holo screen appeared that showed the damaged Moonlight, "What in the world? Tell them they can dock the Moonlight immediately." The Judge and Commander Rav then went to the docking bay where Gail and Toman were waiting.

"Judge", Gail called out as she had sensed the Judge was on the station.

"Toman, Gail what happened", Judge asked.

"We have a problem", Toman started, "Toola's created a new weapon." The two commanders then explained what had occurred.

* * *

_Part 4: Shadow,_

"Is he gone", Chimera asked as Hybrid and her entered the computer room.

"I was just able to confirm Toola's ship has left this galaxy", Neko answered.

"Any Aurian ships tailing him", Hybrid questioned.

"We're not picking up any", Flash replied, "Looks like most of the Aurian don't know about it yet."

"Could be they're busy trying to find Bedlam's ships", Hybrid commented as he turned to Chimera, "Did you figure out how the Dojo damaged them?"

"Somewhat", Chimera started to answer, "We were too far away to get an accurate scan but I can guess and run some tests later."

"You still think Toola's going to try something", Neko asked.

"With the way that argument went, it wouldn't surprise me", Hybrid explained, "Sooner or later Toola or Bedlam are going to fight each other and we'll be right in the middle of it."

"You're right and the problem is that we'd have trouble fighting either one", Chimera responded, "Considering that Bedlam's got new and more powerful weapons, and that Toola's ship did go toe to toe with the Dojo, we'll need to upgrade the Shadow's defensive and offensive capabilities in order to fight them."

"What if we turned the flyers we've got into remote controlled fighters", Hybrid suggested, "That way we could increase our attack range."

"We'd have to upgrade their weapons and shields for them to be of any value", Chimera replied as she decided to joke, "Or we could be more Defenders."

"Are you kidding", Flash questioned, "Replacing the one we lost to Cyberlos took long enough."

"She's joking", Neko added as she saw that Chimera was trying not to grin, "Besides, we could build four flyers in the time it takes to build one Defender and four flyers would o have more firepower."

"We better get started than. Chances are the Dojo have had the same discussion and will be upgrading as well", Hybrid commented before everyone began to work on the Shadow and her flyers as they wondered what the Dojo was up to.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"Alright you two, time for a break", Ol'skool stated as he walked into the computer room where the twins were working as Ed cleaned up the shop and the others were performing other tasks, "Deets almost has the pizza ready."

"Just in time", Fizz replied, "We just got finished running though the remaining material from that pod."

"All that's left is to run some simulations on possible options", Gato added, "So is Ed…?"

"He's almost done cleaning up the shop", Ol'skool sighed, "But next time no using him as a football, got it?"

"Got it", the twins answered before they left the computer room with Ol'skool. Soon they met Ed in the repaired shop.

"All done", Ed stated as he finished up, "Sorry again."

"Don't worry about it", Fizz replied.

"But next time ask", Gato added.

"All done", Burn asked as he entered the shop with Loogie.

"Pizza's ready", Deets informed everyone as she also entered the shop.

"Ah pizza", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "Just what the doctor ordered." The crew then went into the kitchen and ate.

"I needed that", Ed commented as he finished before he turned to Burn, "Was everything alright?"

"Everything checked out", Burn answered, "Looks like the only real damage was the hole from that pod."

"So did you two finding anything", Loogie questioned as he looked to the twins.

"We were able to get some useable genetic material from what remained of the pod after Commander Gail fried it", Fizz answered.

"Fortunately we did get some data from the fight", Gato added, "But I should warn everyone that Toola's ship might be very different the next time we run into it."

"You're worrying too much", Loogie laughed as he put an arm around his girlfriend, "It's not like Toola ever made anything that beat us before, except for Hybrid and Chimera."

"He's right sis", Deets added, "Besides, Toola might not be sure how we hurt that thing."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves", Ol'skool said, "That's the first time we've seen Toola in weeks. I doubt that ship is the only thing he's been working on."

"Maybe we should upgrade the Dojo", Ed suggested, "We've been talking about it and now's a good a time as ever."

"Any objections", Ol'skool asked as he agreed with Ed. Ol'skool then turned to the twins and saw their grinning faces, "No point in asking you two."

"Nope", Fizz and Gato responded.

"Who's willing to bet Hybrid and Chimera are doing the same thing", Burn questioned.

"No doubt", Deets replied, "They probably saw the fight from far away."

"Or they didn't want to help Toola", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Remember they don't like him any more than we do."

"Hold on", Torch called out as Kitty and him appeared, "We'd need to find a safe place to hide while the upgrades were being done since most of the systems would be offline."

"Will you quit worrying", Kitty asked, "I already found the perfect hiding spot to conceal us while we upgrade."

"We better get started than", Ol'skool stated before the crew began to work out how they would make their home stronger.

* * *

This is the 37th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	38. Act 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 38**

_Part 1: Dojo: a few weeks after Act 37,_

"That should do it", Fizz commented as Gato and her worked on the new Archon Slammer, "Took us long enough."

"Well we didn't do too bad when you consider how we had to start over a few times", Gato replied, "At least know we will be able to control how much of our Archon power we put into the Archon Slammer instead of it draining us as soon as we touch it."

"Fizz, Gato", Ed called out as he entered the shop.

"What's up", the twins asked as they turned to face him.

"I just wanted to see if the Defender was ready for a drive", Ed explained, "Ol'skool wanted me to check the area out."

"Oh snap", Fizz thought as she formed a mental link with Gato, "We forgot that today is…."

"I know", Gato replied before the link was broken, "Yeah it's ready. Just be careful with the new ion engines."

"Will do", Ed stated before he left and allowed the twins to breath a sigh of relief.

"Good thing we got the Defender finished up last night", Fizz said as Gato and her walked to the holo deck where the others were waiting.

"Is he gone", Deets question for the twins shook their heads, "Good."

"Now to finish setting everything up", Burn added before he faced Ol'skool, "Did he have any…?"

"Clue? No", Ol'skool answered as he picked up a few items and set the table in front of him, "I kept a little more attention on him while we've been setting this up."

"Ed is going to love this", Gato commented, "I know I loved my first one."

"Who doesn't", Loogie joked followed by Dr. Pinch, "You seems to not be taking into account Loogie most don't remember their first one."

"True", Deets replied, "So what's left to do?"

"All we can do is wait", Kitty answered, "My guess would be Ed will be back an hour."

"And if Ed's curiosity gets the better of him", Ol'skool questioned.

"I put a one time use recall command in the new Defender's computer", Torch started, "That way all we have to do is tell the Defender to come back to the Dojo. I'll send a message telling him we need him back here so he doesn't try to override the program."

"Give him thirty minutes", Ol'skool instructed before the crew finished up and waited.

* * *

_Part 2: Defender,_

"Almost done", Ed said to himself as he finished his scan of the area, "Nothing." Ed then laid back and yawned from the boredom, "Man this is boring without anyone to talk to." Suddenly the courier heard the computer pulse and watched as the Defender set a course back to the Dojo.

"Ed you there", Torch's voice called out before a holo screen appeared.

"I'm here but the computer set a course back to the Dojo by itself", Ed stated, "What's going on?"

"It was a program I was trying out", Torch explained, "Anyway, Ol'skool wants you back at the Dojo."

"Is everything alright", Ed questioned as he began to think that Torch was acting a bit strange.

"Nothing's wrong", Torch replied, "Ol'skool just needs you for something."

"On my way", Ed said before the holo screen disappeared. Soon Ed was back at the Dojo but noticed everything was too quite, "Where is everyone?" Ed then looked around the Dojo until the intercom went off, "Ol'skool?"

"Meet us in the holo deck", Ol'skool instructed.

"Will do", Ed replied before he walked to the holo deck doors. The doors then opened and the courier noticed the inside of the room was pitch black, "Okay." Ed, thinking it was a test, walked into the blackened room, "Guys?" Suddenly the lights came on and Ed saw everyone around a table on which was a cake with lit candles in the center.

"Surprise", everyone started, "Happy birthday Ed."

"You guys did this for me", Ed asked.

"You're surprised", Fizz questioned.

"He didn't know", Ol'skool explained, "Dr. Burton was the one who decided his birthday. Guess I forgot to tell everyone."

"So the day I came out of the pod isn't it", Ed questioned before he decided to forget the detail, "Still you guys…"

"Don't you dare say it", Deets interrupted, "Today is your day and that's final."

"She's right bro", Burn added, "It only happens once a year."

"Besides you would have done the same for us", Gato commented as she saw Loogie go behind Ed.

"Come buddy", Loogie laughed as he put a birthday hat on Ed's head followed by Dr. Pinch, "It's party time."

"Come take your seat", Torch instructed before Ed sat in front of the birthday cake.

"Let me get a picture", Kitty said before her eyes flashed for a moment, "Done."

"Alright Ed", Deets said, "Blow out the candles and make a wish." Ed then took a deep breath and blew out all of the candles.

"Happy birthday to you", everyone started to sign to Ed, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ed. Happy birthday to you."

"So Ed what'd you wish for", Loogie asked before he saw Ed about to tell them and Loogie covered his mouth, "I was kidding. Don't tell us or it won't come true."

"Better listen to him Ed", Gato replied as she elbowed Loogie, "Waiting to see if your wish comes true is part of the fun."

"Oh but I want to know", Deets joked as she put her arms around her boyfriend.

"I'll tell you when it comes true", Ed stated, "For now I'm want this cake."

"Now you're talking", Burn and Fizz commented.

"Hold on", Ol'skool replied before he cut the cake into sections and gave the first piece to Ed. Ed then took a bit and tasted the favor, "Well, how does it taste?"

"This is good", Ed answered, "This wasn't made by the replicators was it?"

"Nope", Kitty responded, "Deets worked on it for hours."

"Gato supplied the recipe", Deets explained.

"One Kelly showed me", Gato stated, "It's a chocolate and vanilla mix cake with peanut butter icing."

"You didn't think we'd be cheap did you", Burn questioned.

"No", Ed laughed as he looked up at Deets, "Thanks."

"Your welcome", Deets replied before everyone sat down and ate. Soon everyone finished the entire cake.

"They're all going to be on a sugar high later", Ol'skool said to himself before he looked at Ed, "But it's worth it."

"So what's next", Ed questioned before Burn brought out a thin, wrapped box, "What?"

"Figured your birthday was coming up so we brought your present before we left Earth", Burn explained before Ed stared at him, "It was as hard to hide it before we left as it was to find it." Ed then noticed the grins on the crew's faces before he unwrapped the present and was put in shock, "Well?"

"The limited edition version of Laser Geddon with every…. everything", Ed stuttered as he couldn't believe it, "I thought it was impossible to get this."

"We all know you love Laser Geddon", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "Your absolute favorite game."

"So", Burn questioned.

"Thanks guys", Ed replied, "But how did you…?"

"Get the game", Fizz started.

"Gato happens to be real good at getting rare stuff", Deets finished as she put an arm around Gato.

"It was nothing", Gato commented as she blushed from Deets' action, "Kitty and Torch hid it after we got into space."

"Where did you two hide it anyway", Ol'skool questioned.

"In the one spot no one would look", Kitty started.

"In Ed's room", Torch finished, "Beneath one of the panels under his bed." Everyone then looked at the holograms with a 'your kidding right' look, "It worked."

"And up to nine people can play", Ed added as he read the box, "Who's up for it."

"We knew you were going to say that", Burn stated before a groups of game chairs appeared, "We came prepared and Kitty and Torch will connect so they can play too."

"Snap awesome", Ed said as everyone sat in a chair as Kitty and Torch linked with the system before screens surrounded everyone so no one would see where the others were, "This is going to be good." The game then started with everyone in a different location. Ed then ran though his list of weapons, "So many choices; dual ion blades, freeze missiles, time warp bolts, I don't know what to use." The courier continued to run through the list until he saw one of the new weapons, "A sniper blaster? This should be a good one for since I started in here." Ed then looked out the window and saw Loogie coming out of a building.

"Loogie we shouldn't be out here", Dr. Pinch started as Loogie and him looked around, "We're a sitting duck."

"But we're not sitting", Loogie replied, "And it was boring in there."

"Sorry Loogie but your first", Ed said to himself as he looked through the blaster's scope. Suddenly Ed heard a buzzing sound and turned to Gato coming a portal in the wall, "You can do that?"

"Oh snap", Gato said as she hadn't expected Ed. Gato then ducked behind a box as she saw Ed switching to dual blasters, "What were the chances?" The two then fired on each other and lit the room up.

"I was so busy with the weapons I didn't think to look at the tools", Ed thought as he dodge Gato's shots, "All the times I've played this series and I didn't think of that?"

"Blast I can't get a clear shot", Gato growled as she also dodged, "It's a wonder everyone doesn't know we're here yet." Suddenly the two saw something fly through the window and land between them before they saw Deets in the air.

"Hi ya", Deets laughed.

"A mine", Ed and Gato shouted before they each used a tool to escape the room.

"Me and my big mouth", Deets said to herself before she saw a red dot on her, "Huh?" Deets then used her goggles and saw Fizz.

"Hey sis", Fizz stated before she fired and hit Deets sent her into an uncontrolled spin, "One down and seven to…." Fizz stopped her sentence as see saw Loogie running from a catlike creature, "Looks like Kitty is playing cat and mouse. Two more coming up." As Fizz lined up her shot to damage Kitty, she heard something coming around and turned to see Torch, in his riot bot like form, aim at her, "Snap!" Fizz went to dodge but saw a beam coming from a nearby window and cause Torch to disappear. The tomboy then saw Burn coming out, "Is that your way of asking if I want to team up?"

"Wouldn't better our chances", Burn questioned before Fizz and him teamed up looked around for a few minutes, "Why'd it get quite all of the sudden?" Suddenly the two saw Torch run past them, followed by multiple shots.

"He respawned quickly", Fizz commented as she thought, "Bet Deets is back to."

"No fair", Torch stated as he ran from Gato and Loogie who had teamed up, "We didn't agree on partners."

"No one said we couldn't", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch who saw Burn and Fizz, "Look out."

"Loogie get down", Gato instructed as she threw a bomb at the two. Loogie and Gato then jumped away, "Guess they decided to pair up as well."

"Hey Gato", Loogie started as he remembered something, "I forgot to tell you but I think Deets and Ed teamed up as well."

"I think Ed is too forgiving sometimes", Gato responded as she recalled how Deets had attacked earlier, "Or Ed got back at her and they called it even."

"Nice try with the bomb", Fizz called out as Burn and her open fire on Loogie and Gato.

"Now if we only knew where Ed and Deets were", Burn commented before he saw shots coming from another direction, forcing Fizz and him to duck.

"You called", Deets and Ed asked.

"You just had to say it", Fizz said as she switched to a missile launcher.

"Alright I've got a big mouth", Burn replied before he fired where Ed and Deets were.

"Looks like all the couples teamed up", Deets stated as Ed and her fired on the other two teams, "Not that I'm surprised."

"Nope", Ed laughed before the next few minutes were spend with the three pairs shooting each other but not getting anywhere as they set up force fields to protect themselves, "What now?"

"I'll sneak around and", Deets started before she saw Gato had move to get behind them, "Ed get down." It was too late however as Gato aimed and took Deets out.

"Oh snap", Ed stated as he fired at the ground to knock Gato off her feet before taking her out and saw her disappear, "That was close." Ed then moved out from his spot as he saw Burn and Loogie were firing on each other, "Where's Fizz?"

"We just had to lose Gato", Dr. Pinch commented followed by Loogie, "She'll be back, she still had extra lives." Loogie then fired at Burn and forced the older boy to duck again.

"Hurry up Fizz", Burn thought as he hit been glazed by one of Loogie's shots, "I wonder if Gato's been giving him lessons."

"No sign of Deets or Gato", Fizz said to herself as she got behind Loogie, "Must have taken each other out." Fizz then shot Loogie and made him disappear, "Got him Burn."

"Good work Fizz", Burn shouted to her before he saw her get shot and disappear, "Ed?"

"You're mine", Ed stated before he jumped from his hiding place before both boys fired at each other and made the other disappear as Ol'skool, Kitty, and Torch were watching were watching from the highest point on the level.

"So what now", Torch asked after a few minutes, "They're getting into their pairs again now that they've respawned."

"What's the rush", Kitty questioned, "They've seem to have forgot about us." Kitty then saw Ol'skool was in meditation, "Ol'skool?"

"We'll have a little fun and teach them a lesson", Ol'skool replied as he had a cannon appear, "This will be payback for earlier in the game. Who wants some fireworks?"

"This should be good", the holograms replied as they prepared while watching the fight below begin again.

"Get ready", Ol'skool instructed as he saw Ed, "Wonder what he's doing."

"Hey Deets", Ed started, "I just noticed something."

"What's that", Deets asked as she threw a bomb at Fizz and Burn.

"We haven't seen Torch and Kitty for awhile and we haven't seen Ol'skool at all", Ed stated before he put the pieces together, "Scrap!"

"Now", Kitty and Torch asked.

"Fire at will", Ol'skool laughed before they fired missiles and rockets at the groups.

"Oh snap", the six couriers shouted as they saw the missiles and rockets coming at them before they went off in one massive explosion.

"Ed almost ruined it", Ol'skool commented as he put the cannon away, "But no matter."

"Wait a moment", Kitty started as she was worried, "I thought they were on their last lives."

"You're not thinking", Torch shuddered before they saw the others appear around them with weapons aimed, "They transported away before we could damage them."

"Surprise", Ed responded as he saw the looks on the three's faces.

"Forgot there was a teleporter in the items didn't ya", Fizz said with a grin.

"And that our force fields came back when we respawned", Gato added.

"So this is where you were hiding", Loogie laughed followed Dr. Pinch, "Should have known."

"One moment", Burn started as he looked at Ol'skool, "Why do you only have one life left? Torch and Kitty I know why but we haven't seen you anywhere until now."

"Because I tried to sneak up on each of you but I kept getting taken out by bombs", Ol'skool answered, "That's why I went to waiting until you weakened each other."

"I see", Deets replied with a smile, "Any last words before we get payback?"

"O snap", Ol'skool, Kitty and Torch said before the couriers fired and ended the game. Just then the screens disappeared and everyone got out of their chairs as Kitty and Torch disconnected from the game.

"Ol'skool's right", Ed commented as he tried to hug everyone at once, "We all know how to give good presents."

"So what now birthday boy", Deets asked before she saw him go deep in thought, "Well?"

"I'm thinking", Ed replied as the group went to the living room, "I'm thinking a movie." Ed then pressed a button on the holo screen panel, which picked a random file. Everyone was caught off guard by the result.

"Who put the recording we made in there", Burn asked.

"That would have been us", Kitty answered.

"You told us to remember", Torch questioned, "For old times sake."

"I haven't seen these ones", Ol'skool stated.

"Some of these are Gato's first days at Dojo", Loogie laughed.

"You're right", Fizz said as she looked at the files.

"Well Ed", Deets asked.

"Let's watch this one", Ed stated, "I do miss courier runs." Ed then turned to Gato, "Gato?"

"Might as well", Gato laughed, "Even if they're some of my more embarrassing moments." Everyone then sat down and watched the screen bring the memories back.

* * *

_Part 3: Recording: a few of days after Act 2,_

"We're back", Burn announced as Ed and him entered the living room.

"How'd it go", Fizz started.

"Klowns give any trouble", Deets finished.

"Piece of cake", Ed answered, "The Klowns are still recovering from the other night. Turns out many of them are doing community service for using those S-rockets."

"That's good", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "You know they're going to want payback."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now I'm getting a glass of milk", Burn replied as he went to the refrigerator but saw the milk jug was almost empty, "What the snap? Why is the milk almost gone?"

"Didn't we just buy that jug yesterday", Ed questioned.

"Yes", Burn answered, "Loogie?"

"Don't look at me", Loogie replied followed by Dr. Pinch, "It wasn't us."

"Aren't you forgetting someone", Deets asked as she looked at Burn and raised an eyebrow before he knew who he was talking about, "Where is she anyway?"

"In the shop", Fizz answered before she left for the shop with everyone behind her. As everyone entered the shop, they saw Gato had her back turned but saw Kitty behind her with a big holographic sign that said 'The reason the milk is almost gone. Sorry I should have warned you.'

"I knew it", Deets whispered before Fizz went it.

"Almost done", Fizz asked as she acted normal.

"Hey sis", Gato replied as she kept her eyes on her work, "Just a few more minutes." Fizz then noticed the big glass of milk next to her twin as she waited for Gato to finish.

"All done", Gato stated as she put her tools away, "Did you need me for something?"

"Just a question", Fizz began as she saw Gato's milk mustache, "How many glasses of milk have you had today?"

"Why", Gato questioned until she saw Fizz raise an eyebrow before everyone else came into the shop, "It's almost gone isn't it."

"Yes", the other five couriers answered, "Anything you have to say?"

"Meow", Gato purred using everyone to laugh and show Gato the others weren't mad, "Okay I'm addicted to milk. It could be worse you know." Gato then licked her upper lip to get the milk mustache off.

"Just be sure to get a new jug when we go on the next run", Burn replied before the Dojo alarm went off, "Perfect timing. Torch?"

"Looks like it's a live specimen containment unit for the animal sanctuary", Torch informed everyone as he appeared, "Only thing is that the order doesn't say what's in unit. Pickup's at Ninth and Neo."

"Let's power up", Burn instructed before everyone did so and left the Dojo. Soon the group was at the pickup point but noticed a problem as the person that was suppose to give the package to them was on the ground.

"Are you okay", Gato questioned as she helped the woman sit up, "Ms. Cray?"

"Those Twilighters took the containment unit", the woman answered, "I'll be fine but the specimens must get to the sanctuary."

"There's more than one creature in there", Fizz questioned.

"We'll make it happen", Burn replied before the crew left in the direction the Twilighters had went. Burn then looked to the twins as they used their scanners, "Anything?"

"They're up ahead", Gato answered.

"Looks like there's ten of them", Fizz added.

"This would be a good time for that double three formation we've made", Deets suggested.

"Yeah double three", Loogie laughed.

"I say go for it", Ed added as he knew it would work.

"Alright", Burn started, "Gato, Ed, and Loogie, you three hit them from the left. Fizz, Deets, and me will hit from the right. Fizz, Gato lets get their communication frequency with that new gadget you two made."

"Right", the other five couriers responded before they broke off before they got within range and could hear the Twilighters thanks to the twins' device.

"They're coming", one of the twilighters informed the group.

"It's been harder on everyone now that there's six of them", another Twilighter commented, "No doubt she's that girl that was in the black suit the other day."

"No surprise", the twilight leader questioned, "But we can't let it stop us."

"Too late", Burn stated as Deets, Fizz, and him broke up their group by getting in front of them, "Ladies?"

"Going up", Deets questioned as she grabbed the two and but them in a trash container, "Fizz?"

"One plasma net coming up", Fizz replied before she trapped three more of the Twilighters, "Now for Ed and the others to get the other five and the package."

"Where are the rest of them", one Twilighter asked until the remaining five saw Ed, Gato, and Loogie had surrounded them.

"Hello", Loogie laughed as he got in front of the group.

"I think you have something that's ours", Gato joked as she put a hand on one of her bubblegum bombs.

"I don't think so", one twilighter joked before he turned and saw Ed, "I think your rookie is mistaken."

"Nope, she's right", Ed replied before he saw Gato throw the bomb and watched as it went off and covered the Twilighters in the bubblegum like substance. Unfortunately, the twilighter that was holding the containment unit lost the package and the three Dojo couriers saw it go into the underground, "Gato?"

"I'm on it", Gato replied as she was the only one of the three that could get through the opening, "Guys, go get the others while I look around."

"We'll be back", Loogie replied followed by Dr. Pitch, "Be careful."

"I will", Gato said before she began to look for the containment unit, "It's got to be around here somewhere." The courier continued to look until her watch beeped, "Gato here."

"Just letting you know the Twilighters are gone and we're heading down", Burn stated, "Any luck?"

"Not yet, but I'll find it", Gato answered before she noticed a trail, "Hold that thought, I think I found where it went. I'll contact you when I have it." Gato then looked around until she couldn't see into the darkness, "Kitty."

"You called", Kitty asked as she appeared.

"Could you get the lights in this area up and running", Gato questioned before the lights came on, "Why do I ask?"

"You did program me", Kitty joked before she started to disappear, "Call if you need me."

"Thanks Kitty", Gato said before she found the containment unit but saw it was broken and empty, "Oh snap." Gato then heard footsteps coming from behind and turned with blasters aimed.

"Gato it's us", Ed informed her.

"You okay", Deets questioned.

"I'm fine, sorry about that", Gato replied, "I found the unit, but it's empty."

"Not good", Fizz commented, "We don't even know what was in it."

"Hold that thought", Gato responded as she noticed tracks in the dirt, "Paw prints? These look like a cat's."

"What kind of cat", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Surly you know."

"It's under that bench", Burn stated as he looked around, "Looks like the old subway system." Burn then saw Gato remove her helmet as before she got on all fours so she could look below, "Gato what are you doing?" The Dojo leader could see the surprise in Gato's eyes. "Gato?"

"I don't believe it", Gato said before she made some purring sounds. The rest of the crew watched as a kitten came out but noticed the little fangs on the sides on its mouth."

"A saber tooth tiger", Fizz questioned as she watched it rub against Gato before Fizz saw her twin take the cub it her arms.

"Oh no", Deets and Fizz said as they saw what was about to happen.

"Oh you're so cute", Gato said as she hugged the cub and it rubbed against her, "A saber tooth tiger cub. Open wide." Gato then looked at the teeth, "Oh a boy."

"Gato, there's another one", Loogie stated as he pointed to her legs.

"Huh", Gato replied before she looked down and saw another cub and picked it up before looking at the teeth, "And a girl too. You both are so cute."

"Burn I think we better get them to the animal sanctuary", Ed stated.

"Yeah before she gets attached to them", Burn replied before he looked back at Gato, "Can we put them in the containment unit."

"Sorry Burn but it's broken", Fizz answered, "Gato let one of us hold one."

"Okay", Gato sighed as she gave one to Deets, "Since you have two free hands when using your wing board."

"Right", Deets replied before the crew left the underground and headed towards the sanctuary. Suddenly the Burn's watched beeped.

"Dojo Deliveries", Burn answered before he saw it was the head doctor at the sanctuary, "Dr. Key?"

"Burn listen we've got a problem", Dr. Key started, "The chamber for those cubs has been damaged and we don't have anywhere to put them. Could I ask you to watch them until we get the area repaired? We'll pay for any expenses."

"No prob", Burn answered, "I've got just the person for the job."

"Thanks Burn", Dr. Key said before the call ended.

"Gato", Ed called out before he saw her looking at the cubs like a kid in a candy store, "Gato."

"Anything we need", Deets questioned.

"We'll need to get extra milk", Gato answered, "That and some meat."

"Give me her", Fizz started, "Deets, Ed, and me will take them back to the Dojo while Burn, Loogie, and you get the meat and milk."

"Okay", Gato said before the crew did what they needed to. Soon Gato, Burn and Loogie were back at the Dojo and Gato started to watch the cubs while the rest of the crew did other things. A few hours later, Ed went to check on the Gato.

"Hey Gato", Ed called out as he knocked on the door to Gato's room.

"Come in", Gato said before Ed opened the door and found Gato on the floor with the cubs, "Hey Ed."

"What are you doing", Ed questioned as he saw the male cub messing with Gato's ponytail making it move left and right with his paws.

"Just playing", Gato answered, "These two are active little cubs."

"Just admit it", Ed joked, "You're enjoying every minute of this."

"Your point", Gato asked as she sat up before the two laughed, "You're right but it's not everyday you see two baby saber tooth tigers." Gato then saw the boy who had been playing with her ponytail rub against Ed's leg, "Seems he wants to play with you."

"Come here", Ed said as he sat down and let the cub jump on him before the cub tried to wrestle with Ed, "You're right, they are playful. By the way, I meant to ask you something."

"What's that", Gato questioned.

"When we were underground", Ed started, "Did you get them to come out when you made those purring sounds."

"You mean these ones", Gato asked before she made the sounds again and Ed shook his head, "That was part of it. You see, I learned from Lala how to purr like a cat."

"But how did you know it would work", Ed asked as he was curious.

"Well you see, Mike, Kelly, Lisa, and me did a lot of odd jobs when I was living with them", Gato started, "One day we were asked to watch a group of kittens that had been abused. They wouldn't let Mike, Kelly, or Lisa get near them since they were so scared so I tried by doing the same thing I did to get these two to come out. Those kittens came right to me. Weird huh, a girl that can talk to cats."

"Forgetting I'm a boy created with alien tech", Ed asked before the two laughed again before he saw the cubs yawn, "So what now?"

"These two are due for a nap", Gato answered before they laid the cubs on Gato's bed and watched them go to sleep, "Now to go see how the others are doing." Gato and Ed then left and joined the others.

"Someone's happy", Burn commented as he saw a grin on Gato's face.

"Are they asleep", Deets asked before Gato shook her head.

"I want to see", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "No, you'll wake them up." Suddenly everyone heard a growling sound.

"I'm hungry", Gato said as she checked the time, "It's six P.M?"

"Someone lose track of time", Fizz jokingly asked before everyone giggled, "Let's eat." Soon the crew left of the kitchen as the recording ended.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo,_

"I remember it like it was yesterday", Loogie said.

"So what happened after", Ol'skool questioned.

"We had to cub sit them until noon the next day", Burn answered.

"I'll take it they slept with Gato", Ol'skool replied.

"Not at first", Gato started, "I had made a temporary bed for them but during the night they got on the bed and snuggled next to me."

"It was so cute", Deets stated before Gato looked at her, "It was."

"Only problem was when we got them to the animal sanctuary", Ed commented.

"What do you mean", Ol'skool questioned.

"Those cubs had grown so attached to Gato that when we tried to put them in the chamber, they dug their claws into Gato's chest plate and wouldn't let go", Fizz explained, "Gato had to get them to calm down and, in her own way, explain she would visit them."

"I miss those two", Gato sighed, "When we get back, I'll have to pay them a visit."

"They're going to be surprised when they see you", Dr. Pinch said followed by Loogie, "So what now Ed?"

"I don't know", Ed answered before he noticed a present on the table with his name on it, "What's this?"

"It just came out of nowhere", Torch informed everyone.

"Maybe something from the Caretaker", Kitty suggested, "She one of the few who would know about Ed's birthday."

"I'm going to open it", Ed stated before he did so and found a blue crystal with a note wrapped around it. Ed took the note and read it aloud, "To Ed, here is a gift for you in your birthday. I would have preferred to give it personally but the counsel's been a little hard headed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy yourself and don't worry about anything. Best wishes, Caretaker."

"It's a physic crystal", Ol'skool stated, "I tried for years to get one from Caretaker but she said these were very rare. She must have been saving one for you."

"Looks like she found a way to get through the shield", Ed stated, "I hope she doesn't think we're still mad at her." Ed then rubbed the crystal in his hands until it started to grow and place Ed in a trance.

"Ed", Deets called out before Ol'skool stopped her, "Ol'skool?"

"Relax", Ol'skool instructed, "Ed's fine. That crystal is connecting Caretaker and him. Give them a moment." Ol'skool then had Burn and Loogie sit Ed on the couch as Ed's mind took a trip.

"Where am I", Ed asked as he looked around the black void before he saw Caretaker, "I got your package."

"I know", Caretaker replied as Ed walked up to her, "I'll let you read the back of the note to learn how to use it but I put in a onetime use function so we could talk telepathically. I just wanted to wish you happy birthday."

"Thank you", Ed said before he surprised the Aurian by hugging her, "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to", Caretaker replied, "Very few people have been as big a part of my life as you."

"I see", Ed responded, "But why not just come to the Dojo? Was it the council or fear we were mad?"

"A little of both", Caretaker answered, "But that doesn't matter."

"If you say so", Ed replied before they talked some more. Soon they finished, "So when will we see you again?"

"I wish I could say but I hope it's soon", Caretaker answered as the link broke, "Tell the others I said hi."

"Ed", Ol'skool called out as he saw the boy come to, "You okay?"

"I'm fine and Caretaker says hi", Ed answered, "I'll have to look at this crystal later. Ed then looked at his family, "But whose up for some more games."

"Me", everyone answered before the Dojo crew continued to enjoy the day as they knew that their greatest challenge lay ahead.

* * *

This is the 38th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	39. Act 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 39**

_Part 1: Dojo: day after Act 38,_

"That's one point for us", Burn stated as Deets, Gato, Fizz, and him were playing a two-on-two game of ZG. Burn then turned to Fizz who had scored, "Nice kick."

"Thank you", Fizz replied before she turned to Deets and Gato, "Wishing your boyfriends were here?"

"Yeah", Gato replied before she kicked the ball to Deets who tied the game, "But I think me and Deets can take you even if Burn is an expert ZG player."

"When will Ed and Loogie be back anyway", Deets asked as she went back to Gato.

"They should be done with their little patrol soon", Burn answered before she saw Kitty and Torch appear, "What's up?"

"Ed and Loogie just got back but they found something", Torch informed the group, "Ol'skool thinks Gato better take a look at it. Something up her alley."

"What did they find", Gato questioned as she didn't understand what Torch meant.

"You'll have to see it", Kitty replied before the four couriers left for the med bay to see what Ed and Loogie had found.

* * *

_Part 2: Toola's new ship,_

"Report", Toola ordered as he walked into onto the bridge of his new ship.

"Everything is at normal levels my lord", a fiend answered.

"Good, I don't want anymore incidents like what happened to the prototype", Toola replied. Unknown to the Aurians, Beldam, the Dojo, or Hybrid and Chimera, Toola's first ship had been destroyed after Toola had attempted several upgrades on the ship following the fight with the Dojo.

"My lord", another fiend spoke as a holo screen appeared.

"Yes what is it", Toola questioned.

"It's about the egg you left in the Aurian home galaxy", the fiend answered.

"What about the egg", Toola asked, "That thing should have hatched weeks ago."

"We went to check on that egg as you ordered sir", the fiend started, "It's gone but there are no signs that it hatched."

"What", Toola screamed, "Did you run a scan to see what happened?"

"Yes my lord", the fiend answered, "Unfortunately we can't detect any traces of any vessel or presence due to the radiation in the area."

"Keep looking", Toola ordered, "I want to know as soon as you find something."

"Yes my lord", the fiend replied before the holo screen disappeared.

"Of all the rotten luck", Toola mumbled as he saw his second in command, a modified muscular fiend with a scar on his face, look at him with a puzzled look, "You may speak freely Scar."

"I'm confused", Scar confessed, "You have already grown almost two dozen biological ships of various classes and this ship is much more powerful than your first one. Why are you so concerned about that egg? It is likely it is dead and even if it did hatch, the ship would be inferior to your latest designs." Toola gave no answer, as he wanted to test Scar. After a moment, Scar came to the only possible answer, "Unless you gave it a special upgrade before the egg formed."

"I knew I made you smart enough to come to the answer. I'll need to make a few more of your type to command the ships", Toola laughed as he had high hopes for the upgraded fiend, "Still I can see where you are coming from, the new ships are more powerful but if the learning upgrade I put in that ship works things could change."

"Learning program", Scar stuttered, "You mean it can function by itself?"

"Not only that", Toola started, "It can change its own form to become stronger."

"What if it goes rogue like those brats Hybrid and Chimera", Scar questioned.

"I did make you intelligent didn't I", Toola laughed as he was surprised by Scar, "Not to worry, I have already taken care of that. The only way the control program could be removed is to wipe its mind cleaned and what are the chances of anyone thinking of that?"

"What if the Aurians or the Dojo found the egg", Scar asked, "Or worse Bedlam or Hybrid and Chimera. They have the means and any of them would take any chance to damage or destroy your plans. Even if our scouts didn't detect any large ships, something the size of an Aurian flyer could get through."

"That narrows it down to Hybird and Chimera, Bedlam, or the Dojo", Toola replied, "The Aurians wouldn't send in a flyer alone."

"Sir, forgive my interruption, but Bedlam's ship is in this galaxy:, a fiend replied as he had heard the talking, "He's been in this galaxy since the last check before the egg disappeared"

"He has:, Scar questioned.

"I forgot", Toola sighed, "No matter, that cuts down the number of suspects. We'll have to see who." Toola then left the bridge as he wondered what to do."

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"It appears to be an egg alright", Gato stated as she used the med bay equipment to examine the object Ed and Loogie had brought back to the Dojo.

"Where did you say you found it", Ol'skool questioned as he turned to the two boys.

"We found it in a nebula", Ed answered, "It looked like the gasses were affecting it."

"Ed for all we know it might have been hatching", Burn stated.

"I don't think so", Gato stated, "Based off what I know about eggs, this looks like the gases might have been preventing the egg from doing so."

"Is it okay", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Can't we see what's in the egg?"

"No we can't", Fizz answered as she had been trying to do just that, "The egg shell is preventing an internal scan."

"I just had a thought", Deets started, "What if this is one of Toola's ships?"

"We couldn't tell you", Kitty stated, "We never got a DNA sample of Toola's ship and the remains of the pod wouldn't help."

"We'll have to wait until it hatches", Torch added, "We're too far away to put the egg back."

"We'll keep it in the med bay", Ol'skool instructed, "Deets could be right. We'll set up a field around the room and keep in eye on it. In the meantime, let's get lunch out of the way. The crew then left the room and ate lunch, "So did you two find anything else?"

"Nothing", Ed answered, "No sign of Bedlam or Toola."

"Or Hybrid and Chimera", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "Makes you wonder where everyone is."

"Yeah, I don't like not knowing what they're up to", Burn replied, "Just look at Toola, he was a no show for weeks and it turns up he was working on that ship."

"It could be Bedlam's been trying to work on his fleet", Fizz suggested, "He knows he'll need a lot of ships to beat the Aurian's technological superiority. Even with the weapons he got from the Toton, he's seems to be on a losing streak."

"Yeah but that's because he seems to be mass producing those cruisers", Gato stated, "Think about what would happen if he more battleships like the ones he's been using."

"Beldam's always liked strength in numbers", Deets commented, "Think about it, on Earth Bedlam would use a ton of who bots or clones on us if he didn't send Spiker or some riot bots."

"Guys I hate to interrupt but we've got a problem", Torch informed the group, "The egg is hatching."

"And from the scans I'm getting, it looks like Deets was right", Kitty added before the groups ran to the Med bay as Gato and Fizz gabbed blasters from the shop. Everyone than got into the med bay and surrounded the egg as the creature inside popped the top of the egg off. As the creature floated out of its shell, everyone could see it was a baby version of Toola's ship with pinkish skin.

"Ol'skool", Gato and Fizz asked as the twins saw the ship looking around the area before he looked at Loogie.

"Take it down", Burn instructed before he saw Loogie get closer.

"Fizz, Gato wait", Loogie said as the ship came to him.

"Loogie that thing is a spaceship and we don't know what it could do", Burn stated.

"But it's just a baby spaceship", Loogie countered as he took the ship in his arms and rocked it. Much to everyone's surprise, the baby creature just let itself be held, "I don't think it would hurt anyone." Loogie then turned to Ed, "Come on Ed, remember when Burn almost blasted Zero but it turned out he was really good?"

"Loogie does have a point", Ed replied as he recalled is robot friend.

"Loogie, Ed, Toola created it", Deets started, "For all we know this could be a trap." Suddenly Deets was surprised as the baby ship went to her and rested on her shoulder, "Huh?"

"I think it likes you", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "It's only fair to mention that Toola's creations seem to have a habit of not being as evil as him."

"That's true", Ol'skool said as he saw the creature shake a bit, "Any ideas Gato?"

"Not at the moment", Gato answered as she looked to Deets, "It's acting just like any baby. If it hadn't allowed Loogie to get so close and went for Deets first I would think that it saw Deets as its mother but I don't know."

"Maybe Toola lost the egg and they have to be programmed", Burn suggested, "I mean there's no way Toola could have done it before it was born right?"

"We'll have to observe it for awhile", Fizz replied, "Maybe we'll get some answers."

"Could we at least find out if it's a he or a she", Ed questioned.

"Ed what did I tell you on Earth", Burn questioned, "All ships are shes."

"He's right", Gato stated as she ran a scan on the baby ship, "It's a female."

"This is very interesting", Dr. Pinch started, "But where are we going to keep her."

"Keep her in the med bay for now", Ol'skool instructed as he left, "I'm going to make a call."

"Caretaker", Deets questioned.

"Yes", Ol'skool answered, "Maybe they know something." Suddenly they started to hear a crying sound and looked at see the baby was fussing, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure", Gato answered.

"Maybe she's hungry", Loogie suggested.

"But what would we feed her", Deets questioned, "She doesn't seem have a mouth."

"Let me see her", Fizz said before Deets did so and Fizz laid the baby ship on the table, "Kitty, Torch, place a field around her and insert some of the gases from outside the ship."

"Will do", Torch replied before a field appeared and everyone saw the gases appear. As the crew watched, they saw the gases get absorbed into the ship's skin followed by the ship calming down.

"That did it", Kitty informed everyone, "She absorbed everything we put in there."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on her", Gato said, "We'll need to know how often she needs to feed."

"I'll stay here too", Loogie replied followed by Dr. Pinch, "Probably should since she seems to like him."

"Alright", Ol'skool responded, "In the mean time I'll go make that call." Ol'skool then went into his room and tried to contact Caretaker through a mental link.

'You called', Caretaker asked as she answered back after detecting Ol'skool's message.

'We need to talk', Ol'skool said before he explained what had happened.

* * *

_Part 4: Auri: Council Chambers: an hour after the end of part 3,_

"A baby", Peacemaker questioned as Caretaker told the council of what Ol'skool had informed her of.

"I'll take it as they brought in onboard without knowing what it was", Watcher stated.

"The Guardian and the Joker brought it to the Dojo", Caretaker explained.

"Hiding it in that nebula was clever", Historian commented, "It was fortunate that Toola did not know the unique gases in that area prevent certain biological processes."

"I'm more interested in why the ship is acting like an infant and not attacking", Judge replied, "Some of the transmissions we picked up between Toola and Bedlam stated that the baby ships would be fully programmed when born. I've got a feeling something is missing."

"I've asked Ol'skool to inform me if anything happens", Caretaker stated.

"At least they trust you", Judge sighed, "Very well." The council then dismissed as they wondered what was happening on the Dojo."

* * *

_Part 5: Shadow,_

"Is that the best you've got", Hybrid asked as Chimera and him sparred in the training room

"You should know better", Chimera replied before she launched a kick at him but was stopped when Hybrid caught her leg and threw her into the air, "Snap!"

"I told you that you were spending too much time in the shop and not getting enough sleep", Hybrid stated as he jumped in the air.

"Oh no you don't", Chimera said before she grabbed his incoming arm and spun away before both landed on their feet, "And like you've got room to talk, you have a habit of staying up too Mr. I want to play games."

"Blame Ed's DNA", Hybrid commented before the two went at it again.

"And I could say blame Fizz and Gato's DNAs", Chimera also commented before the two caused each other to flip and land on their backs, "We know each other too well."

"Not always a bad thing", Hybrid panted as the two teens were sat up, "And we should know each other after being on the same ship for months." Just then the teens saw Flash and Neko appear, "What's up?"

"We've picked up a transmission from the evil's galaxy", Flash started, "It seems to be from Scar."

"Toola's second in command", Chimera questioned.

"Yeap and he's asking to speak with you two", Neko answered, "Should I put him through?"

"Go ahead", Hybrid replied before the holo screen appeared, "Before we start, remember I don't want you calling me lord."

"I remember sir", Scar stated.

"So what's the prop", Chimera questioned as she wondered why Scar was contacting them.

"Do you two happen to know what happened to the egg Toola left the last time he fought the Dojo", Scar asked, "It's missing."

"Now I see why Toola had you contact us", Hybrid sighed as he thought, "Knows we won't put up with him."

"We haven't been anywhere near that nebula", Chimera informed the fiend, "When did the egg go missing?"

"We noticed it was gone only hours ago", Scar answered, "At first we thought it was Bedlam but him and his known fleet have been here in this galaxy."

"So that leaves the Aurians, the Dojo, and us", Flash replied, "Figures Toola would think that."

"We haven't seen any sign of the Dojo in weeks", Neko added, "Sorry Scar but it wasn't us."

"I see", Scar responded, "I'll take my leave than." The group then watched as the holo screen disappeared.

"I could be wrong, but you two seems to have an unusual level of respect towards him", Flash commented.

"He's surprisingly intelligent for a fiend", Hybrid explained as he recalled the few times he had seen Scar in person while they were in the evil's galaxy, "I have to say one of Toola's best works."

"And he doesn't hassle if he's got no proof", Chimera added, "Though I wonder if he suggested that we might have messed with the egg."

"Can you blame him after what Toola has probably told him about you two", Neko questioned, "And no offence, but both of you despise him and as result make possible suspects."

"True", Chimera replied as she thought about the situation, "Still I don't think we should get involved."

"I couldn't agree more but we should keep an eye out", Hybrid commented before Chimera shook her head as she agreed, "Flash, Neko, keep and eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Will do", the holograms replied before they started to scan for the missing egg, having no idea that it had hatched and was onboard their counterpart.

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo,_

"Deets", a voice called out, waking the girl up from her sleep, "Deets wake up."

"Kitty", Deets yawned as she sat up in bed, "Kitty it's two in the morning."

"I know but we have a problem", Kitty replied, "That baby ship got out of the med-bay and she's almost at you room."

"Cut the link, I hear her", Deets stated before she laid back down and pretended to be asleep using some of the mental abilities Ol'skool had been teaching the crew. Deets then sensed the ship enter the room and look around until she floated up to Deets, making the girl think, 'What is she up to.' Much to Deets' surprise, the baby ship landed next to Deets' and snuggled next to her, 'Why does she seem to be so attached to me?'

'Deets', Ol'skool called out through a mental link, 'You okay?'

'I'm fine, but I think she's asleep', Deets replied through the link, 'Since she's not slimy, I guess she can stay in here unless she gets hungry again.'

'Yeah about that', Gato responded as she joined the link, 'Kitty thinks she's adjusted to the gases in the ship so she doesn't need as much of the gases from outside.'

'Alright', Deets sighed, 'But we need to find out why she seems to be so attached to me.' Deets then felt the ship move a bit, 'Never mind.' The three then went back to bed.

Seven hours later: Med-bay,

"Morning Gato", Loogie said as he entered the med bay and saw his girlfriend, "Working already?"

"I just got started half an hour ago", Gato explained as she looked back to the computer screen, "I was looking over that last scan I took on that baby ship's brain. So far I've found nothing."

"This is just like that time with Zero", Loogie commented before Gato looked back at him, "Gato?"

"What do ya mean", Gato questioned.

"Well you see, when we brought Zero back to the Dojo, Fizz wiped he's memory", Loogie explained before Gato put her hands on his shoulders. "Huh?"

"Loogie you're a genius", Gato said before she kissed Loogie on the lips for a few seconds before she broke off, "Thank you." Gato then ran out of the med bay, "Come on, I think I've got it. I just need to ask Ed something."

"What'd I say", Loogie questioned, as he trailed behind Gato, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Do you know how to take a hint? You know, sometimes even I wonder what she sees in you."

A few minutes later:

"Ed, you used your mental powers to bring the egg into the flyer", Ol'skool questioned after Gato had asked Ed and the Dojo boy answered yes, "May I ask why?"

"I had to", Ed started to explain, "The tractor beam wouldn't work in that nebula so I thought using mental powers was the best option. I just forgot about it when we got back."

"Why didn't you tell me", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "We were busy controlling the flyer."

"Could someone explain what Ed's mental powers have to do with this", Burn asked, "Ol'skool's been teaching us the same abilities since we got Archon mode."

"Ed tried to use telekinesis without going to Archon mode", Fizz started, "If Gato's right, the baby's brain was kind of erased." As Fizz finished, Kitty and Torch appeared, "Well."

"We just fished the scan", Kitty replied as a holo screen appeared, "Part of its brain that we couldn't scan before appears to have been altered."

"Okay so something Toola put in was gotten rid of", Deets began, "That still doesn't explain why she's always trying to stay next to me."

"I'm thinking it's an effect of the Ed's powers", Gato answered, "Either that or you were the first one she saw after she hatched. Since she has no visible eyes it's impossible to tell."

"Guy we have a problem", Torch stated, "My scans are showing that a few of Bedlam's ships are coming right for us." Suddenly the ship rocked, "They came right out of warp and opened up. Good thing we had the shield up."

"How many", Ol'skool asked as the ship stopped rocking.

"I'm counting thirteen and they're all cruisers", Torch answered, "Seems their weapons haven't been upgraded."

"I'll go out in the Defender and even the odds", Ed replied before he ran to the flyer bay.

"Alright then", Ol'skool sighed as he knew it was too late to stop Ed, "Deets take the controls. Loogie watch the baby. Gato, Fizz, you know what to do, Burn and me will give Ed support in the flyers." The five couriers only shook their heads before they separated and went to their areas.

"I'm in", Deets said as she watched two of the Dojo's flyers join the Defender, "Gato, Fizz?"

"Ready", the twins replied as Gato powered up the weapons and picked her targets as Fizz made sure Gato had the power she needed. A moment later, the Dojo, Defender, and the two flyers opened fire on the enemy ships as they came around to attack again. As the Dojo crew watched, the Dojo's weapons took out two of the ships while the Defender's and flyers' weapons took out another ship.

"Three down, ten to go", Ed cheered.

"Yo hotshot, did you notice all those things coming out of the ships' hulls", Burn questioned.

"I guess Bedlam decided to try using fighters", Gato commented, "They don't appear to be too well armed but their numbers make up for it."

"Alright, new plan", Ol'skool started, "Ed, Burn, we'll deal with these fighters while the others take care of the cruisers.

"Gato you're going to have to watch your shots", Fizz stated, "The Defender might be able to take a few hits from the Dojo's weapons but the flyers can't."

"I know", Gato responded as she set her weapons, "Kitty, run another scan on those fighters."

"Okay", Kitty replied as she watched Ol'skool take out a group, "They don't seem to have warp engines or strong shields."

"That's not good", Torch added, "If we take out the cruisers, those things might try to ram us."

"Ol'skool did you get that", Deets questioned as she dodged an attack by one of the enemy ships.

"I did", Ol'skool answered as he thought about possible options, "Loogie get in a flyer and get out here."

"He just left", Torch stated as he did an internal scan of the Dojo, "Where's the baby?"

"We have a problem", Loogie responded as he left the Dojo, "The baby got out of the Dojo."

"Say what", Burn questioned before he saw the baby fly past him and towards the group of fighters, "That thing was waiting…." Burn's sentence was cut short as he saw beams and missiles leave the baby biological ship's body, which impacted against some of the fighters and destroyed them, "Or she's trying to help."

"Is it me or did she just get bigger", Ed questioned as he scanned her, "She's now the size of my hover board?"

"Talk about a growth spurt", Deets commented as she watched fight, "At least she knows who the enemy is and she does pack a punch."

"This isn't good guys", Fizz commented, "Now Bedlam and Toola will know we have her."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it", Ol'skool replied before he saw the fighters scattering, "Looks like they're in a state of confusion. That won't last long so get as many as you can." Soon the battle continued with Gato taking out two more cruisers while, Ol'skool, the boys, and the baby ship took out groups of fighters. While the Dojo crew was winning, Ol'skool noticed the remaining fighters were beginning to focus on the baby. A few moments later, the enemy fighters attacked amass and the crew saw the baby's shields fail.

"Oh snap", Deets said before she saw the beams from the enemy fighters' weapons bounce of the baby's skin, "I forgot about that."

"Looks like they did too", Ed commented before the baby returned fire destroyed some of her attackers, "Looks like they've only got a few fighters left." After a few minutes, all that remained was three of the cruisers.

"They're powering up their warp engines", Fizz informed the crew.

"We can't let them get away", Burn stated as he knew they would tell Bedlam and Toola.

"I'm on it", Gato responded as she targeted the ships as they turned away. As the crew watch, the ships went to warp, but were still hit by the beams from the Dojo's cannons, causing a huge explosion, "Did I get them?"

"I think you did", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "I only count two. Weren't there three?"

"One got away thanks to the explosion blinding us", Burn replied as he also counted two.

"Now what", Deets questioned, "Chances are that Bedlam and Toola are finding out what happened right now."

"We better get out of here and use the cloak", Fizz suggested, "That should buy us some time."

"Everyone back to the Dojo", Ol'skool instructed as he saw the baby ship looking at the stars and tried a telepathic message, 'You too girl.' Ol'skool then watched the baby follow back the boys and him back into the Dojo's flyer bay before the ship disappeared from sight and went to warp.

* * *

_Part 7: Bedlam's ship: outside the Milky Way Galaxy,_

"Sir Toola is hailing us from our home galaxy", a fiend informed Bedlam as the madman walked onto the bridge of his ship.

"Let it through", Bedlam ordered before a holo screen appeared with Toola's face, "Yes?"

"Are you back there yet", Toola questioned as he wanted to know what happened to the missing egg.

"Almost", Bedlam answered before the fiend from before looked back at him, "What?"

"One of the older cruisers in the Aurian's galaxy is hailing us", the fiend explained, "The fiend in charge says it's urgent."

"Go ahead", Bedlam ordered before another holo screen appeared. Bedlam instantly saw the gash on the fiend's head before noticing the bridged of contacting ship was damaged, "What happened?"

"Our squadron had been almost destroyed", the fiend started, "We found the Dojo and went to attack but…"

"You had thirteen cruisers and those new fighters", Bedlam shouted, "How did you lose?"

"We launched fighter to intercept their Defender and the flyers they launched but", the fiend began to answered, "But we were attacked by one of Toola's ships that came out of the Dojo."

"What", Toola yelled, "One of my ships? What did it look like?"

"It looked like an infant version of your first battleship my lord", the fiend answered, "When it attacked, it was the size of Ed's hover board but it was already armed with beam cannons and spike missiles."

"Looks like we found out what happened to your precious egg", Bedlam growled, "Now why did it attack my ships instead of the Dojo?"

"Something must have rewritten its brain", Toola replied, "It must have occurred before the egg hatched."

"And now we have deal with it", Bedlam commented before he turned off the holo screen with Toola. Bedlam then turned back to the other screen, "What is your status?"

"Most of the damage is major as we were damaged when we went to warp", the fiend answered, "However, we still have our beam cannons, cloak, and we just got engines repaired."

"I see", Bedlam sighed as he looked at his second in command, "You seem to be in thought Crusher."

"If I may suggest a strategy sir", Crusher asked before Bedlam shook his head, "By now, the Dojo is likely operating under the idea that we know about the ship. They've probably gone to warp and are cloaked."

"Where are you going with this", Bedlam questioned.

"They won't be able to keep the ship onboard the Dojo for long", Crusher continued, "The only way they could keep the ship away from us is to give the ship to the Aurians. As the Dojo does not know the location of the Aurian home world, the Aurians would have to send a ship to retrieve it. When the exchange is taking place, they would have to decloak and transfer the ship by flyer. If we could launch a surprise attack with a single ship, we could destroy the flyer, killing the ship and perhaps an Aurian or one of the Dojo."

"You want to destroy it", Bedlam questioned as he was surprised by Crusher's suggestion.

"Toola is most likely heading to this galaxy right now", Crusher stated, "He'll try to retrieve the ship, refusing to see that the ship is too dangerous to keep alive or attempt to train. And, may I remind you, that you taught me to despise Toola?"

"Once again I'm reminded why I haven't blasted you", Bedlam laughed, "Either way, you're right. That baby ship is too dangerous to keep alive and I would like to keep Toola in check." Bedlam then turned back to the holo screen with the wounded fiend, "I want you to find the Dojo and carry out Crusher's plan."

"Yes my lord", the fiend replied before the holo screen disappeared and Bedlam ordered his ship to get into the Milky Way.

* * *

_Part 8: Dojo,_

"Alright everyone", Ol'skool said as he met the crew in the living room, "I just got done talking with Caretaker."

"So what's the plan", Burn questioned.

"Commander Gail and the Moonlight will meet us in half an hour", Ol'skool started, "We'll transfer the baby to Moonlight via flyer." Ol'skool then looked and saw the baby ship laying on Deets' lap but could tell she wasn't asleep, "As you can guess, Deets will make the drop."

"Shouldn't we at least give her a name", Loogie questioned.

"That's a good idea", Gato commented, "That might help the Aurains later."

"I was thinking about that", Deets started, "I think I'll call her Hoshi." Deets than looked down as the ship looked up, "Sound good to you?" The ship rubbed against her, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hoshi", Ed questioned, "What's that mean?"

"Hoshi is Japanese for star", Fizz explained, "Since she's a spaceship, it's a good choice." The crew then waited until the Moonlight was picked up by Torch.

"They're here", Torch informed the crew, "Commander Gail is hailing us." The crew then watched as a holo screen appeared.

"I see the Moonlight's back in the thick of things", Ol'skool joked, "It's been awhile."

"Indeed" Gail replied as she grinned, "So are we ready for the transfer. If I understood the Caretaker, the baby ship can not be teleported and will need to be sent by flyer."

"Correct", Ol'skool replied, "Deets will be bringing her to you."

"You might want to tell whoever is going to watch her that we named her Hoshi", Deets added, "We figured a name might help things."

"I figured you had", Gail stated, "We'll maintain our position so all you have to do is go to warp one for ten seconds. That way we might be less noticeable to any of Bedlam's ships."

"You mean Toola hasn't sent anymore", Gato questioned as she was surprised Toola had went into hiding again.

"Not that we've seen", Gail answered.

"I better get ready than", Deets said as she got up and shook the baby ship, "Come on Hoshi." The ship started to float and followed Deets as the Dojo girl started to leave."

"Be careful Deets", Ed instructed as she walked past him.

"Quit worrying", Deets replied before she was out of the room.

"She right Ed", Burn replied as he tapped Ed on the arm and grinned, "We all know she's a better pilot than you when it comes to the flyers."

"She's out", Kitty informed everyone before they watched the flyer leave and saw its warp engines powering up, "There she….I just detected one of Bedlam's ship and its right next to us. It's targeting…" Kitty couldn't finish as the cruiser opened fire on Deets' flyer and hit the warp engines. For the crew, everything happened so fast that none of them could do anything.

"Guys wh… hit ….? I'm lo….ng control", Deets screamed before the Dojo crew saw one of the warp engines explode while the other took Deets to warp.

"Deets", Ed shouted though the intercom, "Deets are you okay?" Ed then turned to Fizz, "She wasn't…?'

"From what I can tell no", Fizz answered as she frantically tried to find where Deets went, "I can't find her. The flyer's warp trail is so scattered I don't know where to start looking. "

"First things first", Gato stated as she used the computer in the room to target the enemy ship that was trying get away, "Oh no you don't." Gato then fired the Dojo's cannon and destroyed the ship, "Kitty contact the Moonlight and tell them what happened."

"Done", Kitty replied before a holo screen appeared with Gail on it.

"I'm sending all of my flyers to search for her", Gail stated, "I'll contact the council and get some help."

"We'll need it", Fizz replied, "She could be anywhere."

"I'm going out there and look for her", Ed stated before he ran for the flyer bay.

"Not by yourself", Burn and Loogie said before they followed.

"I'm going as well", Ol'skool informed the holograms and the twins, "You four work from here."

"Right", the four replied before they went to work as the Defender and three flyers left the Dojo and began to search for the missing ship. As the Defender jumped ahead, the crew could tell that Ed was panicking.

'Deets please hear me', Ed thought as he tried to reach out with a mental link, 'Please be alright.'

* * *

This is the 39th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	40. Act 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 40**

_Part 1: Auri: Council Chambers: a two days after the end of Act 39,_

"There is still no sign of the Dreamer", Judge questioned as the council meet after a massive search for Deets, "We know her flyer didn't explode so she must be somewhere."

"Can't you find her", Peacemaker asked as she turned to the Historian.

"Not completely", Historian answered, "I have a good idea which direction she went in but I can't pinpoint her location."

"Which direction", Caretaker asked as she had led a different search party herself.

"My best guess is towards system K-74", Watcher answered.

"We haven't detected many of Bedlam's ships in that area", Watcher started, "However, I would be worried if she ran into a pod of Comet Leviathans."

"You forget they're very intelligent and gentle unless attacked", Caretaker noted as she recalled a time she ran into the whale like life forms when she was younger, "My only concern would be if she ran into the asteroids in that area."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves", Judge advised, "We're not sure she's there. For now we need to look at all options. Caretaker, contact the Moonlight. Commander Gail will help you conduct your search."

"Very well", Caretaker replied before the council dismissed, hoping to find the missing girl.

* * *

_Part 2: Unknown,_

'Mommy', a voice called out in Deets' head as she came to, 'Mommy?'

"Who's saying that", Deets said as she opened her eyes and found her suit was in space mode. Suddenly Deets saw Hoshi, the baby biological ship they found was floating in front of her, "Hoshi? Was that you talking telepathically?" Deets didn't hear any response and decided to use a telepathic message, 'Hoshi was that you calling me Mommy?'

'You understand me' the ship asked before Deets shook her head and the ship started to spin happily, 'I did it. You can understand me.' Deets then saw the ship scan her, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine', Deets answered, 'But what did you mean when you asked if I understood you?'

'Very since I came out of my egg I tried to talk to you and the others Mommy', Hoshi started, 'I could understand you but no one could understand me. I kept trying to communicate telepathically but I wasn't able to figure it now.' Hoshi then rubbed against the Dojo girl, 'I'm glad you're okay Mommy.'

'Hoshi who was the first person you saw when you came out of your egg', Deets questioned as she wanted to figure things out.

'You', Hoshi answered, 'Something just told me you were my Mommy.'

'Ed must have been thinking about me when he brought the egg into the flyer', Deets said to herself before she went to the computer, 'Do you know what happened after I passed out?'

'When we went to warp you hit your head on the controls and passed out', Hoshi started, 'Than we flew until we stopped here before the back of the flyer broke off.'

'What', Deets questioned before she ran a scan and found that the flyer had left warp before the back was sealed off as it broke away, 'That's why the door was sealed. How do you know so much anyway?'

'Before I helped you defeat those ships I connected with the Dojo's computer to try to get out', Hoshi explained, 'Everything just came to me.'

'I see', Deets replied before she saw Hoshi look away, 'What's wrong?'

'I thought I detected something', Hoshi replied.

'Let's go take a look than', Deets suggested before she activated her wing board and opened the door, causing a vacuum that send Hoshi and her out of the flyer, 'Now let's see if anyone's out here.'

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"We're back", Loogie announced as Ol'skool, Burn, Ed, and him entered the computer room where the twins and holograms were.

"Find anything", Gato questioned as she turned to face them.

"Nothing", Burn answered as the boys and Ol'skool walked behind the girls.

"Any luck on your end", Ol'skool asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"How than the fact that there's no proof the flyer was destroyed", Fizz started, "Not a thing."

"She has to be somewhere", Ed growled before he started to leave the room.

"Ed wait", Torch stated, "You need to keep a cool head. We'll find her."

"I know", Ed replied, "It's frustrating, all this tech and we can't find a trace of her."

"We all feel the same way", Kitty responded, "As long as we don't give up we still have a chance."

"I'm going to try a mental link again", Ed informed everyone before he left.

"I'd like to tell him to relax", Burn started.

"But we can't", Loogie finished followed by Dr. Pinch, "Not when you would be doing the same thing if it was Gato or Fizz."

"Or us if it was you", the twin replied as everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to contact Caretaker and see if the Aurians have had any luck", Ol'skool said before he left and the crew wondered what to do next.

* * *

_Part 4: Asteroid field,_

'Anything', Deets asked as she let Hoshi scan around.

'I'm detecting one small object in the area but it seems to be organic like us', Hoshi answered, 'It's in that other asteroid field over there.'

'Let's go check it out', Deets replied, 'We need to be sure of what's here.'

'Let me do it', Hoshi said, 'You should stay by the flyer in case the others come.'

'Good idea but be careful', Deets responded before she saw Hoshi fly away and thought, 'It seems a little of Ed has rubbed off on her.' Deets then went back to the flyer and saw how damaged the ship was, 'I can't believe the front didn't break up. Maybe I should try to contact the others.' The Dojo girl than calmed herself and started to send out a telepathic message but felt something had entered the area, 'What was that?' Deets then began to look around until she felt something was on the other side of the asteroid. Circling the space rock, Deets found herself looking at the face of a whitish colored whale like creature that was bigger than the Dojo, 'Oh snap!'

'Hello', a voice said in Deets' head as one of the creature's eyes focused on her.

'Hi", Deets replied as she could tell the creature was friendly and appeared to be female, 'My name's Deets.'

'Mine is Tana', the creature replied, 'I've never seen your kind before.' After a few moments of mental conversation, the two gained each other's trust and Deets explained what had happened, 'I see. Perhaps I could help you after my calf and I eat and regroup with our pod.'

'Thank you', Deets replied before the pair saw two objects coming towards them. As the objects got closer, Deets could see Hoshi and what Deets guessed to be Tana's child, 'Hoshi?"

'Hi mommy', Hoshi stared before the two stopped in front of the Dojo girl allowing Deets to see that Hoshi had increased in size and was half the size of a flyer, 'I made a friend. Her name is Yuna.'

'Hello Yuna', Deets called out before she turned to Tana, 'Your calf?'

'Yes', Tana answered before she saw her daughter was being shy around Deets, 'It's alright, she nice.' Tana than turned to Hoshi and studied her, 'So where did you two meet?'

'We ran into each other in one of the bigger rocks', Yuna answered, 'I got stuck and Hoshi helped me get out.'

'I see', Tana replied before she turned to Yuna and then back to Hoshi, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome', Hoshi laughed before she detected something coming towards them, 'Some of Bedlam's ships are coming.'

'What', Tana questioned before she looked around and saw a group of three of Bedlam's cruisers, 'Seems we have a common foe Deets.'

'You fought them before', Deets questioned.

'My pod has had to deal with them several time over the last few weeks', Tana explained, 'We'll hide here while I call for help.'

'Be careful', Deets instructed, 'They may be able to pick it up.' Tana only shook her head before she tried to contact her pod, while Deets kept an eye on the incoming ships.

* * *

_Part 5: One of Bedlam's cruisers,_

"I believe I've found them", a fiend stated as he detected Deets and the others, "It's the rouge ship, one of the Dojo, one adult Comet Leviathan, and one baby Comet Leviathan."

"I'll contact Bedlam", the commanding fiend replied before he did so, causing a holo screen, "My lord, we've found one of our enemies and the rouge ship. They're in an asteroid field with a pair of Comet Leviathans."

"Really", Bedlam questioned, "How interesting. Take care of them but do not underestimate those Leviathans. Their natural weapons and defenses have made them an annoyance."

"We will deal with them before the adult can call for help", the commanding fiend replied before the holo screen disappeared and the fiend in charge turned to his crew, "Prepare for battle. Tell the other cruisers that I want to know if any other Leviathans appear."

"Yes sir", one of the other fiends replied, "But we'll have to engage them up close or the asteroids will block most of our shots."

"That's why we're not going to go in with the cruisers", the command fiend began, "We'll surround them and send in the fighters to do the job. Now get the ships into position and prep the fighters' computers." As the commander watched, he waited for what the Deets and the others would do next.

* * *

_Part 6: Asteroid field,_

'What are those small things coming out of the ships', Yuna asked as the fighters launched from the cruisers.

'Fighters', Deets answered as she saw the small craft turn towards them, 'They know the asteroid would stop their cruisers so they're going to fight us up close.'

'I've called for help but I don't know how soon anyone will come', Tana informed everyone as she looked around, 'Can you destroy some of these ships?"

'Hoshi and I can manage', Deets answered, 'What about Yuna?'

'Yuna as some attack ability', Tana answered as she turned to her daughter, 'Stay with Deets and Hoshi.' Yuna went to reply but couldn't and the first wave attacked. Deets formed a mine field with her dreamer power and destroyed several fighters at once. Hohsi then opened up with her beam cannons and spike missiles, which destroyed some of the fighters that got through the mine field. Suddenly one of the fighters fired a pair of missiles that went right for Deets and Hoshi.

'I'll stop them', Yuna said before two shards of ice launched from her skin and destroyed the missiles before they got close enough to harm anyone.

'That's a neat trick', Deets commented before she saw Tana engage one of the cruisers that had gotten through a clear spot in the asteroid field. As Deets watched, Tana fired salvos of ice shards followed by a massive beam of energy from her mouth that appeared to freeze the cruiser. Tana then fired another salvo of ice shards which destroyed the ship, 'Wow!'

'There are two more cruisers coming out of warp', Hoshi informed the group before they saw the new cruisers appear, followed by the fighters that launched from them.

'Now would be a good time for Ed to show up', Deets thought before the incoming fighters caused Deets, Hoshi, and Yuna to separate from each other, 'Snap!' The three then opened fire on the fighters as they came back around, Hoshi and Yuna with their weapons and Deets with her Dreamer power. However, Deets saw that Tana was having trouble fighting the four cruisers alone until she saw several beams like Tana's impact on the ships and cause them to move away, 'Who?' Deets turned and saw a group of three Comet Leviathans appear. Two engaged the crusiers while one went to Tana before the two went to Deets, 'Are you okay Tana?'

'I'm fine', Tana answered, 'This is Covu my mate and Yuna's father. Covu this is Deets' Tana then looked for her daughter, 'Where is she?'

'Mom, Dad help', a voice called out in Deets, Tana, and Covu's heads, which they knew to be Yuna's voice. The three turned and saw she was stuck between two asteroids and a group of fighter was firing on her.

'Yuna', Covu screamed as he tried to get to her before he saw Hoshi fly past him, 'Huh?'

'Hold on', Hoshi said as she positioned herself between Yuna and the incoming weapons. Hoshi fired her cannon and destroyed the missiles, but the beams got through, forcing Hoshi to form a shield to protect Yuna and herself. The barrier stopped the attacks and allowed Hoshi to free Yuna from the asteroids, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm okay', Yuna answered before she one of the cruisers fire. The beam went right through Hoshi's shield but bounced off of her skin, 'Hoshi?'

'I'm fine', Hoshi laughed before the two went back to Deets as the other adult Comet Leviathans destroyed the cruisers. Soon everyone came together and Tana properly introduced Deets and Hoshi before she introduced the other Comet Leviathans.

'So what now', Deets asked, 'I'll try to contact my friends again.'

'We must call the rest of our pod', Covu answered, 'This is one of our feeding grounds and those ships are becoming more aggressive.'

'I'm afraid I can explain that', Deets replied,

'Hoshi', Covu questioned as he looked and saw Hoshi and Yuna playing, 'Wait until the rest of our pod get here. For now contact your friends.'

'Alright', Deets stated before she attempted to make contact again, 'Come on guys someone hear me.'

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

'Come … guys some… hear me', a voice called out in Ed's head, waking the boy out of his nap which Ol'skool had forced him to take.

"Deets", Ed shouted as he sat up on his bed. Ed then jumped off the bed and ran out his room where he was met by the others, "You heard it too?"

"Sure did", Burn answered, "But we were only able to hear bits and pieces."

"It's all statically", Loogie added.

"It must be the distance", Fizz suggested, "We haven't done much in the way of long range mental communication"

"It's not just that", Gato added, "She doesn't where we are or even where she is."

"Kitty, Torch anything", Ol'skool questioned before the two holograms appeared.

"Nothing", Kitty answered, "It's too small to track and it's possible something is causing interference."

"Ed what about that crystal Caretaker gave you", Torch suggested, "Isn't it suppose to work with physic powers?"

"Why didn't I think of that", Ed questioned before he went to his room and grabbed the crystal. Ed then went back to the others and sat down.

"Just be careful", Ol'skool instructed before he saw Ed go into a meditative state. The others watched as the crystal began to glow. Everyone remained silent for the next few minutes until Ed came back, "Well?"

"I was able to get more of what she sent", Ed answered before repeating what he had picked up, "Hoshi and me are safe, flyer destroyer, asteroid field, and befriended whale like creatures."

"Nothing else", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "She might have thought she wasn't getting through and stopped."

"At least we know she's safe", Burn commented as he could tell Ed had hoped for something better, "But I wonder what she ran into." Burn then saw Fizz at the computer screen again, "What are you doing?"

"Checking were the local asteroid fields are", Fizz explained, "Narrow down her possible locations."

"What you think she ran into", Loogie asked as he could tell Gato was deep in thought.

"I'm not sure", Gato answered, "All I can figure is that they must not be bound by the same organic laws as life forms on planets. I wonder if the Aurians know anything."

"I'll try and contact Caretaker", Ol'skool replied before he left as the rest of the crew helped Fizz look through the possible known locations.

* * *

_Part 8: Asteroid field,_

'Is this your whole pod', Deets asked as she saw numerous adult and child Comet Leviathans come out of warp.

'Most of them', Tana answered, 'One is trying to find an Aurian ship and let them know where you are and our chieftain should be on his way.' Soon the adults gathered and listened to Deets as the children played with Yuna and Hoshi.

'That explains what has been happening', one of the Leviathans stated, 'It seems the Aurians were correct.'

'That still leaves that ship', one of other adults started as it placed an eye on Hoshi.

'Ram', Tana stated before making sure none of the children or Hoshi could hear, 'She's a child.'

'That thing is the offspring of that monster that nearly killed three of our pod weeks ago', Ram continued. Unlike most of the Comet Leviathans, Ram and three others had ran into Toola's first biological ship before it fought the Dojo, 'That so called child is a threat.'

'That so called threat saved my daughter's life', Covu countered, 'If you go to harm Hoshi in any way you will deal with me.'

'That's enough', a calm voice called out causing everyone to stop. Deets turned and saw a grayish colored, older looking Leviathan that seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere. As Deets looked at the creature, he instantly reminded her of Ol'skool and she came to the conclusion that he was the pod's chieftain, 'Such action is unnecessary.'

'But Hammer', Covu started, 'Ram's suggestion is foolish and unfair.'

'Is our whole pod to be put in danger', Ram questioned, 'For all we know she could be a trap.'

'I understand your concern Ram but look at her with your daughter and the others', Hammer started before everyone looked at the children and Hoshi as they tossed a small meteor around like it was a ball, 'Do you see any darkness in her'

'Perhaps not, but what if this Toola that Deets spoke of is using her', Ram asked, 'I'm not saying she would hurt us on purpose, but we must consider all possible threats.'

'If that's your concern than we can wait until Sarabi comes with an Aurian ship', one of the other Comet Leviathans replied, 'One of the Aurians could make sure she not connected with any of our enemies.'

'Very well', Ram sighed, 'I'll go and make sure the area is safe.' As Ram left from view, Hammer turned to Deets.

'I'm sorry for Ram's behavior', Hammer started, 'He's a little too quick to the defensive sometimes.'

'It's okay', Deets replied, 'We had similar thoughts when she hatched.'

'I see', Hammer said as he gave a quick glance at Hoshi before looking at Deets again, 'While we wait for Sarabi to come perhaps you could tell me everything.'

'Sure', Deets responded before she began as she wondered how fast an Aurian ship could be found.

* * *

_Part 9: Moonlight,_

"As you were", Caretaker said as she saw the crew on the Moonlight's bridge look at her. Caretaker then turned to Commander Gail, "Any luck on finding the Dreamer?"

"None I'm afraid", Gail answered, "I just ordered us to head to K-47 as you suggested."

"Very well", Caretaker replied as she sensed Gail was blaming herself for what had occurred and sent her a telepathic message, 'It wasn't your vault.'

'Perhaps', Gail replied back, 'But if the ships had been closer to each other, this may not have happened.'

"Ma'am we just picked up a contact", one of the crew called out, forcing Gail and Caretaker to break their mental link, "At appears to be a Comet Leviathan going at warp seven."

"Warp seven", Gail questioned, "I thought their best possible speed was warp three."

"Their always improving themselves", Caretaker said before she looked at the helmsman, "Come to a stop but make sure we don't get hit by his or her warp vapor trail."

"Yes ma'am", the helmsman replied before the ship came to a complete stop. The crew than watched as the whale like creature passed by them, leaving a white trail that had gained the Comet Leviathan their name, "He or she's coming around."

"That looks like Sarabi", Caretaker commented before the Leviathan stopped in front of the Moonlight. Caretaker then felt the creature calling to her and formed a mental link, 'Sarabi it's been a long time.'

'Hikari I was hoping it was you', Sarabi replied, 'It has been awhile hasn't it? Listen, I was wondering if you knew a Deets and Hoshi."

'We've been looking for them', Caretaker answered, 'You know where they are?'

'They're with my pod in one of our feeding areas', Sarabi informed her, 'I was asked to find one of your ships and bring you to them.'

'Led the way', Caretaker responded.

'There's one more thing', Sarabi continued, 'They sent a message to me that they were attacked by some of those ships that have been causing trouble so you might want to be ready for anything.'

'Thank you', Caretaker replied before the mental link was broken and Caretaker looked to Gail, "Have the crew go to pre combat stations."

"Understood", Gail replied before she gave the order, "All hands this is the commander, go to condition yellow."

"Helmsman follow Sarabi", Caretaker ordered, "She'll take us to the Dreamer."

"Yes ma'am", the helmsman replied before the Moonlight followed while Caretaker tried to contact the Dojo with the good news.

* * *

_Part 10: Dojo,_

"Comet Leviathans", Ol'skool asked.

"It's the only thing I found in our files that matches what Ed said he got from Deets", Gato answered before she brought up the file the Dojo had got from the Dragoon, "I should have looked at this a long time ago."

"So what are we dealing with", Ed questioned.

"They're a species of space born life forms that the Aurians ran into more than 2000 years ago", Gato started, "At first due to their whitish skin color and the vapor trail they leave when moving at high speeds they were thought to be comets. However, when the trails were seen in deep space with no stars nearby, the Aurians discovered what they really were and made contact. According to the data, they communicate telepathically and travel in pods just like whales on Earth. Not only that, they don't require air or sunlight to survive and feed off of meteors or asteroids for food."

"Not only that", Fizz added, "The Aurians learned a lot about warp travel from them. The early Aurian warp engines were not the best but the Comet Leviathans, despite only being able to go at warp three helped solve the problems the Aurians had."

"So how are they around strangers", Burn asked, "I know they helped Deets but what if something goes wrong?"

"Like what", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "They might not know what to expect if Deets doesn't see us first."

"Burn, Dr. Pinch you both worry too much but here", Gato replied as she brought up the data, "Interesting, they can fire a beam of energy from their mouths that seems to sometimes freeze a target and they can fire ice shards from pores in their skin. The shards are hard enough to penetrate even hull plating. That allowed them to fight against Angreiferan ships during the war. In addition they have hardened skin can take a beating from most weapon systems. However, they're mostly peaceful and fight the fiercest if their children are in danger."

"I've got the location of the nearest feeding ground", Kitty stated, "It would be a good place to start looking."

"It would take about an hour to get there", Torch added before he saw Ol'skool space out, "Ol'skool?"

"It was Caretaker", Ol'skool replied as he came to, "Deets in system K-47. Ed get us there."

"Snap awesome", Ed replied before he got to the control and had the Dojo go to warp, not knowing that they were running into a fight.

* * *

_Part 11: Asteroid Field,_

'I'm counting eighteen', Deets stated as another group of Bedlam's cruisers came out of warp, 'I hope the others get here soon.'

'We will hold as long as we can', Hammer replied as he saw the fighters appearing, 'We will handle the cruisers. Have the children, all of them, break into groups and deal with the fighters if we start to have trouble.' The Leviathans did as told while Deets paired up with Hoshi and Yuna just before the enemy ships began their attack. The fight soon turned into an all out slugfest with weapons fire coming from every direction and explosions as beams and missiles, and shards hit skin, shields, hulls, and rocks. After a few minutes, Deets and the Leviathans could tell these cruisers and fighters were much tougher than the ones they had fought before.

'Looks like Bedlam's got some new toys', Deets commented, 'Any ideas?'

'Let's surround them", Ram suggested, 'That could make almost half their attack power useless.'

'First let's get rid of them', Deets stated before she looked at Yuna and Hoshi, 'Have everyone bring the fighters this way.'

'Okay', the two replied before the child Leviathans all brought the fighters in. Deets then used her power to trap the fighters together, giving the child Leviathans and Hoshi a clear shot. As the last of the fighters escaped, Deets could tell the fighters were computer controlled as one of the cockpits showed no room for a pilot.

"Back to bots Bedlam", Deets said before she looked to the adults, 'The fighters are gone. Let them have it.'

'Good work', Covu replied before the adults surrounded and attacked the cruisers, first going at the warp engines to keep them from escaping. While they couldn't escape, the cruisers were able to break through the circle made by the Leviathans and bring all of their weapons to bear. As the fight continued, the Leviathans were able to destroy six of the cruisers.

'Twelve more', Tana stated before three of the enemy ships fired on her.

'Tana', Deets shouted before she saw something come out of warp and fire on the ship, destroying one of them. As the ship came around, Deets saw who it was, 'The Moonlight, alright.' Deets then felt someone calling to her, 'Caretaker?'

'Are you okay', Caretaker questioned.

'I'm fine', Deets answered, 'You got here just in time.'

'Listen', Caretaker started, 'We can't transport you on board because of the asteroids in the area.'

'Don't worry about me', Deets replied, 'Help them. These ships are a lot tougher than the ones we fought before.'

'Understood', Caretaker said before Deets watched the Moonlight attack.

Moonlight:

"San give me an assessment on those new ships", Gail ordered as they fired on one of the enemy ships, "I want to know everything we can."

"Yes ma'am", San replied before he ran a scan of one of the ships, "It seems Bedlam's incorporated more of the technology he gained from the Toton. It seems they have some kind of exoskeleton for improved hull strength. In addition they have a backup shield generator."

"What about weapons", Gail questioned as she felt the ship rock.

"Fifteen beam cannon and ten missile launchers", San answered, "From what I can tell, the cannons rely more on brute power than accuracy. Could be the cannons have their own generator but I'm detecting a lot of heat in the cannon mounts. "

"Target those weapons", Gail ordered, "I'm betting the cooling generators are insufficient. If we destroy them, the generator might backfire and destroy the whole ship." The crew then watched as the San opened fire on one of the cruiser's weapons. Much to everyone's surprise the Moonlight's beams and lancers went right through the shields and hit their targets.

"San what happened", Caretaker questioned, "A weakness in their shields?"

"It seems so ma'am", San answered, "It appears their shields are fluctuating due to their own weapons fire."

"I'll let the Leviathans know", Caretaker replied before she did so. The Moonlight and the Comet Leviathans then renewed their attack to where only six cruisers remained, "Let's end this."

"Ma'am I'm picking up another contact coming at high warp", one of the Aurian's stated, "Unknown but appears to be biological in origin and is at least as large a Dragoon class ship."

"That could only be", Gail started but didn't finish as the massive organic ship came out of warp, "That's not the same vessel as before."

"That explains why sensors didn't recognize it", Caretaker added before she saw the ship open fire.

Outside:

'What', Deets thought as the ship opened fire, on the grouping, destroying the six cruisers as well as hurting the adult Comet Leviathans. Deets saw that the Moonlight's shields had barely held, 'That has to be Toola.'

'Deets hide', Caretaker's voice rang in her head before she saw the Moonlight engage the attacking ship with difficulty.

'We've got to do something', Hoshi said as the child Leviathans and her saw the ship.

'Hoshi no', Deets replied, 'All of you hide.' Deets then waited until she saw them hide in different places before she prepared to go to Archon mode, 'Sorry Caretaker but I can't let you do all the fighting.' Suddenly Deets' concentration was broken as she saw a pair of blue beams hit the enemy ship before the Dojo flew past it, 'The Dojo!'

'Deets are you alright', Ed voice called out.

'I'm fine', Deets answered, 'Help the Moonlight and the Leviathans are allies.'

'Will do', Ol'skool replied before the Dojo continued to open up on the ship.

Dojo:

"Can we transport her", Ed asked as he piloted the Dojo.

"No", Fizz answered from the engine room, "There's too much interference."

"And it's too dangerous to send a flyer", Burn added, "We'll have to get rid of that thing first."

"Transfer power to weapons Fizz", Gato stated as Burn and her fired on the organic ship, "That thing has more power than Toola's last ship."

"It that even the same ship", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "I doubt it."

"That ship's hailing us", Torch informed everyone.

"Kitty, Torch try to find a weakness while we distract him", Ol'skool ordered as he had no doubt it was Toola, "Also contact the Moonlight while you're at it."

"Done", Kitty replied before two holo screens appeared, one with Gail and Caretaker and the other with Toola.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me", Toola stated, "I know she's around here somewhere."

"If you thing we've giving her to you forget it", Gato replied, "There's no way we're going to let you use her as a test subject."

"In other words get lost", Loogie added.

"Do you really think I'm going to do that", Toola questioned, "I outgun you and the Moonlight and those creatures are weakened from the fight with Bedlam's ships. I'm really going to have to thank him."

"You demon", Gail commented, "How many lives do you plan to end? Those may have been fiends on those ships but even they did not deserve such a meaningless death by betrayal."

"An Aurian defending a bunch of dead fiends", Toola laughed, "I forget you're kind is taught to respect their enemies."

"Only if they deserve it", Caretaker stated, "You're fiends have shown to have more honor than you or Bedlam."

"I should have known", Toola sighed, "However it does seem you reprogrammed her. That being the case, I should be able to flush her out of hiding." As Toola finished, the holo screen showing his face disappeared before the Dojo saw him fire into the asteroid field.

Outside:

'Snap', Deets thought as she took cover from Toola's attack, 'Ed and the others can't get here.' Deets then saw that Ram and Covu reentered the fight and tried to help the Moonlight and the Dojo damage or destroy Toola's ship, 'Come on.' Suddenly Deets saw one of the bigger asteroids blow up and force the child Leviathans to move out into the open but stopped as her tail was stuck, 'It's that Ram's daughter?' Deets then looked and saw a light forming on Toola's ship, 'No!'

'Jewel', Ram screamed as he saw the beam leave from the ship and head towards his daughter. Ram then saw Hoshi race towards his daughter, 'Please let her stop it.'

'Hoshi', Jewel called out before Hoshi fired a beam and freed the child's tail just as the beam and barley missed, 'Thank you.'

'It was nothing…', Hoshi started to say before she detected a second beam, 'Look out' Everyone watched in horror as Hoshi pushed Jewel away and took the hit herself, the beam going right through her shield and right through her as it send her spinning right into one of the asteroids.

'Hoshi', Jewel, Yuna, and Deets screamed as they flew to her. All three saw that she had a large hole in her that went from top to bottom.

'Hoshi talk to me', Deets said as she looked at the wound.

'I don't feel good', Hoshi weakly replied, 'Everything hurts and it won't stop.'

'Toola you jerk', Deets commented before she started to feel that everyone was enraged about what Toola had just done. Deets then saw another beam coming right at them. However Deets went to Archon mode and fired an energy wave that intercepted the beam and destroyed it, 'Guys Hoshi isn't going to last much longer. We have to stop Toola now.' Suddenly Deets saw all of the child Leviathans come out as the adults surrounded Toola's ship, 'You just made a big mistake Toola.' Suddenly everyone opened up on Toola's ship, causing havoc as beams, lancers, and ice shards removed the shields before a few shots bounced off the hull.

'Freeze its skin', Ram instructed, 'That will keep our attacks from bouncing off.' Sure enough, within moments, the hull of Toola's ship was frozen and met with additional attacks, causing massive damage before Toola's ship went to warp to escape. Everyone's attention then went back to Hohsi and Deets tried to ease the pain.

'Gato get out here', Deets called out, 'We need that healing power of yours.' Deets then saw Gato come out as the Dojo approached her, 'Gato?'

'I know the Comet Leviathans can only use mental communication', Gato replied before Caretaker appeared in orb form as the Leviathans gathered, 'Caretaker?'

'The wound is worse than our scanners led us to believe', Caretaker commented before she turned to Deets and Gato, 'We must work quickly.'

'Caretaker wait', Hammer interrupted, 'What is to become of her after this?'

'We'll take her to a base', Caretaker answered before she saw what Hammer was suggesting, 'Are you sure?'

'I was mistaken about her', Ram started, 'She risked herself to protect my daughter. She should stay with us.'

"This isn't the time for this', Deets shouted, 'Even if we can heal her, she would still…'

'Deets relax', Tana replied, 'There is away to heal her and open up a new life for her. She would never be happy if she was kept in a single place.'

'But we will need your help', Covu added, 'Is this be the first time in centuries that this has been done.'

'Do you know what they're talking about', Gato asked Caretaker as she saw the Aurian talking to Hoshi.

'Yes', Caretaker answered, 'You must allow me to guide you, while Deets must allow me to use her energy to help you.'

'Okay', the Dojo girls replied before Caretaker turned to a humanoid form and touched their backs. Suddenly the girls saw the Comet Leviathans fire beams into Hoshi's bodies that incased her in a cocoon.

'What are they doing', Deets questioned as she saw Gato summon her healing power and touch the cocoon with her hands.

'You'll see', Gato answered before minutes passed. Everyone then watched as the cocoon began to crack open before the shell broke away and Deets saw that Hoshi had been turned into a light pinkish colored Comet Leviathan, 'They changed her genetic structure. However, we had to shrink her to be the same size as the other child Leviathans.'

'How', Deets stuttered as Hoshi opened her new eyes and looked around before going to Deets, "Hoshi?'

'Neat', Hoshi replied as she stopped next to Deets, 'Look Mom I have their shape, my abilities, and theirs.'

'How did they do that', Deets asked as she turned to Caretaker.

'The Comet Leviathans are a very adaptable species', Caretaker began to explain as Hoshi flew around so she could get used to her new body, 'Many times a single Leviathan would gain a new ability so they found a way to modify each other. Over time they learned how to adjust a different creature's DNA if that creature was compatible. Hoshi was but we need Gato's power to help keep her stable while the changes were taking place.'

'We'll still need to make sure any possible link to Toola has been removed', Gato stated, 'Otherwise this could be a mistake in the end.'

'Speaking of such', Hammer replied, 'It appears we will have to take a more proactive part in this conflict. If you need us, call us.'

'I'll let the council know your wishes', Caretaker responded, 'We'll have to find a way to establish a better communication link.' Caretaker then saw that Deets and Hoshi were talking.

'I'm going to miss you', Hoshi said as she rubbed against Deets.

'I'll miss you too', Deets replied as hugged as much of Hoshi as she could, 'But we'll see each other again.'

'Okay', Hoshi sighed, 'But could I ask for something?' Deets shook her head, 'Could I have something to remember you by?'

'I have an idea', Deets answered before her hand began to glow. Deets then moved her hand on Hoshi's skin, imprinting her Dreamer symbol on Hoshi's side, 'How's that?

'Cool', Hoshi laughed before Covu and Tana explained that Hoshi would be linked to their family before Caretaker used her powers to completely remove anything that Toola could use to gain control of Hoshi. Soon everyone gave their goodbyes before the Comet Leviathans went to warp followed by the Moonlight. Deets and Gato than went back to the Dojo where the crew was waiting.

Dojo:

"Deets", Ed shouted as he ran and hugged her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Deets answered as she knew the crew was relieved to have her back. The crew then heard her stomach growl, "Let me get something to eat."

"Then you can tell us everything", Ol'skool replied before Deets went to the kitchen and had a sub before explaining everything that happened.

"Looks like we made new friends", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "A lot of new friends."

"After seeing those new ships, we're going to need all the help we can get", Deets commented.

"I'll take it as Bedlam's got new ships as well", Burn sighed, "Just great."

"Caretaker and Commander Gail sent us some data before they left", Fizz replied, "I'm sure information on his new ships is in it."

"I want to look over any data we got from the fight with Toola's new ship", Gato stated, "My guess is the ship we fought last time was destroyed in some test and that thing replaced it. We have to find that its weakness."

"At least he can't use Hoshi against us", Ed commented, "This could have turned out a lot worse than it did."

"Don't dwell too much on the negative", Ol'skool instructed, "This situation was a blessing in disguise. We gained new allies and everyone came home safe. For know I want everyone to rest, especially you Deets."

"Alright", Deets yawned before she went to the hot spring to rest.

* * *

_Part 12: Somewhere in space: Flyer,_

"What did you say happened", Chimera asked as she talked to Hybrid using a holo screen. Hybrid had seen the fight using long-range scanners and then relayed the events to Chimera who had just entered a nearby planet's orbit to scan for materials, "You've got to be kidding me."

"You heard me", Hybrid sighed, "Even though I admit I was surprised they turned that biological ship into a Comet Leviathan." Hybrid then allowed Chimera to take everything in, "Maybe you should return to the Shadow."

"I'll be fine", Chimera replied as Neko appeared, "Scan's don't detect any threats and I've got Neko with me."

"We'll call if we have trouble", Neko added as she saw Flash appear next to Hybrid, "Don't you start worrying too."

"Just be careful", Flash replied, "There's no doubt the Aurians and the Comet Leviathans are going to be keeping a closer eye on things."

"We'll head back as soon as the scan in done", Chimera sighed as the holo screen disappeared before Neko turned to her house cat form and rested on Chimera's lap, "What are we going to do with them?"

"I know what you mean", Neko purred, "There's a difference between be careful and being a worrywart."

"Yeah, I mean what are the chances", Chimera began to ask before the flyer rocked and almost caused Chimera's head to hit the control panel, "What was that?"

"We just got hit with some kind of beam", Neko answered as she turned back to her normal form and performed an scan, "It's coming from the surface."

"Why didn't we detect it", Chimera questioned as she found the controls weren't responding, "Of course Hybrid and Flash would have to be right."

"I'm not sure but we're getting pulled down by the planet's gravity and all propulsion systems are offline except for landing thrusters", Neko answered, "I'm going to transfer all power to those and the shields so we can land safely."

"Hybrid come in", Chimera said as she sent out a distress signal. Suddenly the ship rocked again as Chimera stood up, causing her to trip and knock her head against the control panel.

"Chimera", Neko called out as she saw Chimera was losing consciousness.

"Set up a shield around us in case we crash land", Chimera instructed as she began to blackout, not sure if she would wake up when she landed.

* * *

This is the 40th part of my eighth Get Ed story. Sorry about the wait, didn't mean to make anyone wait so long. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	41. Act 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 41**

_Part 1: Shadow: Sometime after Act 40,_

"Just great", Hybrid commented as he was at the controls, trying to get away from a trio of Aurian destroyers that had detected him, "Chimera and Neko just had to be away when this happened."

"They're targeting our weapons and engines", Flash informed the teen, "So far we've damaged two of them and the one has low shield strength."

"Increase the shielding to the engines and get ready to fire all lancers", Hybrid instructed, "Set them to remote detonate five seconds after they pass our shields. When they go off, jump to warp nine."

"You want to risk not only the lancers going off that close but a jump to warp as they're firing on us". Flash questioned, "How many times do you want to roll the dice?"

"Just do it", Hybrid replied, "The explosions will cover our escape by breaking apart the warp trail we would leave behind."

"Firing", Flash replied before the Aurian destroyers saw a salvo of lancers come at them. Right on cue, the lancers exploded and caused a bright flash of light as the Shadow went to warp and escaped her attackers. The Shadow continued at warp nine until Flash performed a scan, "Coast is clear and I've got the cloak back." Suddenly Flash pick up a distress signal, "Hybrid, Chimera's in trouble. There's some kind of weapon on that planet and it attacked. Seems Neko and her were entering the planet's atmosphere when she sent the signal."

"Can this day get any worse", Hybrid asked, "How long would it take us to get there?"

"If we want to avoid trouble, a few hours", Flash started, "We can't chance that the Aurians have found a way to render the cloak useless."

"Alright than", Hybrid sighed as he set a course, "Chimera better not die on me." With that the Shadow adjusted course, not knowing others had detected the signal.

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo,_

"You're mine", Ed and Deets stated as they faced Burn and Fizz in a game of Laser Geddon.

"I don't think so", Burn and Fizz replied as they dodged Ed and Deets' shots. Just then they saw Ol'skool looking around the room and paused the game.

"Where's Loogie and Gato", Ol'skool asked before the crew noticed an aroma coming from the kitchen, "Oh that's right they were going to make dinner."

"It's ready", Gato and Loogie announced followed by Dr. Pinch, "Come and get it." Then sat at the table and saw the glass dish that was containing something covered by a layer of cheese.

"What is it", Burn asked as he saw the rice and beans through the glass.

"Something Gato remembered that Kelly taught her to make", Loogie laughed.

"It's called a Mexican Casserole", Gato answered before the food was divided and everyone tried some, "Just like Kelly made it. How does it taste?" Gato then saw everyone dig in, "I'll take it as you all like it."

"Yes", everyone answered before they finished. Suddenly Kitty and Torch appeared, both with faces that let the crew know something was up.

"You guys need to hear this", Torch stated before he played the distress signal that Chimera had sent, "Seems it ended suddenly for some reason."

"That sounds like Chimera's voice", Deets commented.

"When did you pick this up", Ed questioned.

"Just now", Kitty answered, "It was weak and seems she was trying to contact Hybrid. We picked it up only by chance."

"Try and find where it came from", Ol'skool instructed.

"What if this is a trap", Burn asked, "I'm willing to help Hybrid and her but still."

"I don't think so", Fizz replied, "She would be risking the Aurians picking the signal up. More trouble than Hybrid and her would want to deal the.

"We have to be sure", Ol'skool instructed before he turned to the holograms, "Well?"

"We've got a general idea of where to look but it's going to take us a few hours to get there", Torch replied before Ol'skool shook his head, letting the crew know they were going see if a trap had been laid.

"I'll set a course", Kitty added before the Dojo went to warp and the crew got ready for what might lay ahead.

* * *

_Part 3: Planet's surface,_

"Huh", Chimera weakly asked as she woke up and found herself laying on the floor of the flyer.

"Chimera", Neko called out, causing the Chimera to sit up before Neko forced her to lay down again, "Just lay down, you're hurt." Chimera then looked around and saw the forest they were in, "And the Flyer is now bits and pieces."

"Not what I want to hear", Chimera sighed, "So what's my condition?"

"You took quite a pounding", Neko answered, "I've tried to wake you up but you keep passing out."

"I do", Chimera asked before she fell asleep again.

'I'm not detecting anything to suggest brain damage', Neko thought, 'I guess until Hybrid and Flash get here rest is the best thing.' Suddenly Neko heard light footsteps from behind. As she turned, Neko scanned the area and found a light brown human-like girl that appeared to be between ten and twelve years old , barefoot and wearing what seemed to be brownish colored shorts and strapless top, 'She must have heard the crash. I've got to hind Chimera.'

'What was that sound', the girl asked as she moved some branches away to get a better look, allowing her a clear view of the broken up flyer, and Chimera but didn't notice Neko as the light in the area concealed her, "What?" The girl ran to Chimera and sat next to her before sitting and and looking over Chimera's body.

'Did she not see me', Neko asked herself before she waited to see what happened next.

"She's not Planton and this looks like those Aurian ships Mom showed me", the girl stated as she looked for injuries, "She must have passed out from the crash."

'I thought the Planton had been wiped out', Neko thought before she decided to make her presence known. Neko had a holographic hand appear and tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

"Huh", the girl said as she turned and saw Neko, "Hello." The girl, to Neko's surprise, didn't scream, "A hologram? Are you her friend?"

"Yes I am. My name's Neko", the hologram replied as she felt the girl could be trusted. Suddenly the two heard a thunderclap, "A storm?"

"A surprise storm", the girl answered, "There's a cave neat by. If we can get your friend there, we can wait the storm out." The girl then saw Neko turn to her liger form, "Neat." Neko then got Chimera on her back.

"Lead the way", Neko said before the girl led the holographic cat to the cave. Neko then laid Chimera on the ground. After making sure Chimera saw okay, Neko chanced back to her normal form and decided to get more acquainted with the girl, "I never asked what your name was."

"Lily", the girl answered before the two began to talk as they waited for the storm to pass and for Chimera to wake up.

* * *

_Part 4: Cave: an hour later,_

"Huh", Chimera let out as she opened her eyes and saw she had been moved into a cave, "Where am I?"

"You're up", Neko called out, causing Chimera to turn and see the hologram, "Feeling better?"

"We'll know when I don't fall asleep again", Chimera joked as she sat up and felt someone was in the cave with them, "Who's in here?"

"You must be sensing Lily", Neko stated before she told Chimera what had happened, "She went to see if the storm passed."

'We just had to run into someone', Chimera thought as before she saw Lily come back, 'Oh well too late now."

"The storm's going to last longer than I thought", Lily said before she saw Chimera was up, "Hello."

"Hi", Chimera replied, "Neko told me how you helped. Thank you."

"You're welcome", Lily replied before she sat down, "Plus it was only fair as you may have been shot down by the solar energy collector my dad was working on."

'Something must have caused that energy to try and get back into space', Chimera thought before she checked herself and found she wasn't harmed, 'I wonder if that energy collector had anything to do with me passing out again and again.' Chimera then turned back to the girl, "Looks like I got lucky."

"I don't think your ship would agree", Lily joked to lighten the mood, "Good thing those Aurian flyers are tough."

'She knows about the Aurians', Chimera thought as she was surprised, 'What have I ran into?' Chimera then saw Lily open a small pouch on her shorts and pull out a few seed like objects, "What are you doing?"

"I figured I'd make the place more comfortable since we're going to be here awhile", Lily answered before she threw the objects into the air. Chimera watched the objects land and bury into the rocky soil before a layer of grass started to form and create some soft ground, "There we go."

'Planton', Chimera questioned as she saw Neko give her a look, 'I thought Toola wiped them all out and this planet is nowhere near the Planton home world. What is going on here?' Chimera decided not to ask questions as she had to admit the show was interesting, "I haven't seen that before."

"It wasn't anything special", Lily replied as she sat down, "Much better than sitting on rock. We might as well talk while we wait."

"Sure", Chimera replied as she wondered what would happen next.

* * *

_Part 5: Toola's ship,_

"When did you pick this up", Toola questioned as one of the fiends showed him a recording of Chimera's distress signal.

"Just now my lord", the fiend answered as he entered Toola's chamber, "I picked it up merely by chance. It appears she crashed on that planet we sent the experimental bio raptors and new Tyrant to."

"What's their status", Toola asked as an idea came into his head.

"Only the raptors have awaked sir", the fiend replied, "However, just as I picked up Chimera's transmission, evidence appeared that would suggest some Plantons are still alive."

'I can use this', Toola thought, 'By now Hybrid is rushing to Chimera's rescue and the Dojo has likely picked up the distress signal as well. If I play this right, I might be able to get rid of Hybrid and Chimera by making it look like they betrayed us. All I have to do is make it look like they knew about the test and destroyed my creatures willfully.' Toola then turned back to the fiend, "Has Scar or anyone else been informed of this?"

"No sir", the fiend started, "I came right to you." Suddenly Toola grabbed the fiend's head, "My lord?"

"Relax I'm not going to destroy you. A fiend as smart as you is too difficult to replace", Toola began as he started to rewrite the fiend's memories as the fiend entered a trance, "Now you contacted Hybrid and Chimera and told them about the test run correct?"

"Yes my lord", the fiend answered as Toola finished and the fiend forgot the truth, "They were contacted before the creatures were sent to the planet."

"Very good", Toola replied, "Now return to your post and keep me informed." The fiend then left the chamber as the mad man went to his table, "Now since I can't out power either of them, I need to use other means to get rid of those brats." Toola then saw something on the table and knew how he would spell Hybrid and Chimera's end.

* * *

_Part 6: Shadow,_

"We're here", Flash announced as the planet came into view, "Cloak's on but I can't find any trace of Chimera's flyer or any weapons that might have shot her down. That vegetation might be acting as interference."

"Keep the ship here", Hybrid replied, "I'll go down in the Defender and take a look around. Be ready to transfer to my watch if I need help looking those two."

"Will do", Flash said before Hybrid left in the Defender.

'Still nothing', Hybrid thought as he scanned the area as he entered the atmosphere. Suddenly Hybrid detected what seemed to by the flyer's engine, 'Guess I'll start there. I just hope that storm stays away long enough for me to search.' Hybrid soon spotted a clearing in the forest and landed, knowing he would have to make the rest of the way on foot as the forest was too thick to use any of his rides. After a few minutes Hybrid found the engine alone, 'Only the engine? Where's the rest of the flyer?' Not finding any other clues, Hybrid decided to check out the surrounding area. However Hybrid began to sense someone or something and knew he wasn't alone, "Is someone there?"

"Help", a pair of voices screamed.

"What", Hybrid said before running in the direction of the scream. As Hybrid came to a clearing, he saw a small canyon like area, "Where did that scream come from?" Hybrid then saw two children in the canyon running from something before Hybrid saw their attacker, a raptor that looked to be covered in metal. Hybrid couldn't believe what he was seeing as the creature sent out a shock wave that caused the children to pass out, 'One of Cyberlos' dinos? It can't be. Where did it come from?' Hybrid knew what he had to do and powered up before jumping into the canyon while the cybernetic dino approached the children, "Hey ugly." The creature looked up just as Hybrid landed on his feet with Slammer in hand causing the creature to jump away before Hybrid attacked and severed its left arm.

"What", one of the children stuttered as he came to and saw Hybrid, "Who?"

"Stay down", Hybrid instructed as before he saw the kid pass out again, "I better lay a little protection." Hybrid then grabbed a pair of shield generating patches and placed a force field around the kids before he saw the dino coming back, "How about you pick on someone your own size?" Suddenly the dino let out a roar before Hybrid saw five more raptors appear allowing Hybrid to study them, 'Something's not right here. They're different from the one's Cyberlos used against us. For one they don't have the power supply unit on the back and they don't appear to have external weapons.' As Hybrid finished his little observation one of the raptors launched a ball of acid from its mouth causing the boy to jump, 'And they didn't have that either.' As Hybrid came to the ground he got between two of the raptors and had both ends of his Slammer extend so both dinos were impaled and destroyed. Much to Hybrid's surprise, the destroyed dino turned to goo and evaporate. Hybrid then proceeded to take out the remaining raptors before he saw three more appear, "Bring it on." After a few minutes of intense combat, Hybrid destroyed the last metallic raptor and went to see if the children were alright. However, Hybrid felt another presence coming his way, "Who's there?"

"Get away from them", a voice called out before Hybrid looked up and saw a boy about his own age dropped down at him. The teen was wearing what looked like a jogging suit and a multi pocketed vest. Hybrid also saw that the boy was welding what appeared to be a tomahawk that had a blade almost identical to a Slammer blade.

"Snap", Hybrid said as he jumped away from the attack. Before Hybrid could try and explain, he was forced to deflect the incoming tomahawk blade with his Slammer starting a fight between the two teens. Hybrid could tell he was dealing with a skilled fighter but was able to force the teen to give him some space, "Stop I'm not trying to hurt those kids."

"Then why did they scream", the teen asked as the raptors had disappeared before he had shown up, leaving Hybrid as the only known possible cause.

"Had you shown up a few seconds ago you'd know", Hybrid answered as the two continued to fight. As the fight continued, Hybrid considered changing form but decided not to as he figured it would only worsen the situation. After a second, the two began to strike but were stopped as an adult landed between them and stopped the attacks with a pair of tomahawks that were the same as one the teen had used.

"Father", the teen said before the man pushed the two away from each other.

"Raphael", the man started as he had a good idea what had happened, "Why didn't you let this boy explain himself?"

"He was the only one here when I showed up", Raphael explained, "Why else would Dawn and Rocky scream?"

"They were attacked by a group of cybernetic creatures", Hybrid began as he could tell the man was more willing to listen, "I tried to explain but your son decided to hit first and ask questions later."

"Father there's no proof", Raphael shouted before he saw Hybrid push a button on his watch and thought Hybrid was going to do something. Hybrid then saw Raphael come at him and took a defense stance with his Slammer. However, Hybrid then saw a group of vines come out of the ground and push Raphael away.

'Planton', Hybrid questioned as he saw the man was controlling the vines, 'That can't be.'

"Enough", the man stated as he pointed to the children, "If you had a clear head you would have seen he was removing the barrier around them. Plus he's telling the truth about some kind of creatures appearing. I had to take out three before I stopped this fight." The man then turned back to Hybrid, "Though I must ask way you've come here."

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble", Hybrid began as he put his Slammer away, "My girlfriend Chimera was observing the planet from orbit but was shot down. I'm only trying to find her and make sure she's okay."

"When was she shot down", the man asked as he knew the planet's defenses hadn't been used.

"A few hour ago", Hybrid answered before he saw the man push a button on his vest.

"HQ come in, this is Captain Don Nu", the man called out.

"This is HQ", a voice replied, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Did my brother test that solar collector of his today", Don asked as he had an idea on what had happened.

"Yes sir", the voice answered, "However there was an overload and Professor Nu had to launch the energy back into space. Is everything alright?"

"Let command know we may have shot down a ship", Don explained, "Also tell teams three and five that I ran into more of those creatures I fought an hour ago."

"Understood", the voice replied before it sounded more alarmed, "Sir I just found out that your niece Lily and two groups of children are in the area. One group had three and one had two."

"We found two and will look for the rest. Don out", Don said before he let go of the button and turned back to Hybrid, "I guess questions will have to wait."

"If its okay I'll help you look", Hybrid stated, "It's possible one of them ran into Chimera."

"Very well", Don said as he thought, 'This will give me a chance to find where this kid stands. First off I need to know how he's able to use Aurian weapons.' Raphael didn't say anything as he and Hybrid each took a kid on their backs and got out of the canyon. As the three walked back into the forest, Don looked to Hybrid, "I never did get your name."

"Hybrid sir", Hybrid replied as he looked around and hoped to find Chimera and soon.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"We're here", Torch started before the crew came to the computer room, "Looks like Chimer's distress signal came from the seventh planet."

"Kitty run a scan", Ol'skool stated, "We need to know what Chimer's chances of surviving are."

"Done", Kitty replied as a hologram of the planet appeared, "It seem to be about twice the size of Earth with one large continent and several islands which are surrounded by one large ocean. Atmosphere is about the same as Earth's with the exception of increased levels of oxygen and carbon dioxide. As for the surface, it appears to be mostly covered by forest but something's keeping me from scanning below tree level."

"Seems the interference is man made", Fizz commended as she looked at the data.

"Hold on", Gato replied, "I checked our database and it doesn't mention any civilizations in this system."

"May be the Aurian's didn't know", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "Maybe they use something that blocks the Aurians' sight like the Layon did."

"Or it's a trap", Burn added as he still wasn't sure about the whole thing, "Hybrid and Chimera have played on our sympathies before."

"That was in a fight", Deets argued, surprising everyone including herself, "Plus they've changed a lot since then."

"You're both right", Ed replied, "It may be a trap and we should be prepared, but for all we know us helping Chimera might get Hybrid and her to change sides."

"Alright then", Ol'skool replied, "Gato, Deets, and Fizz will go down and try to find Chimera as they have the most experience with her. Everyone else will be on standby. "

"Right", the six couriers replied before the girls powered up and left in a flyer.

* * *

_Part 8: Cave,_

"What's you're take on this", Chimera asked Neko as Lily had left to check on the storm, "There's no doubt she's got the powers of a Planton."

"She does match the data I have on them and she wasn't surprised by me like I thought she would be", Neko answered, "It may be that they came here without anyone knowing."

"The evil did think the Planton posed a threat since they had advanced tech in many areas.", Chimera added before Neko and her saw Lily come back and decided to end their discussion.

"Looks like the storms past", Lily stated, "If you're up to it we can head to my dad's lab."

"Sound's good", Chimera replied as she got up. Lala turned to her liger form and the three began to walk out of the cave, allowing Chimera to get her first real look of the forest. However, before Chimera could comment, the three heard screams, "Who was that?"

"That sounded like Gem, Ruby, and Brock", Lily stated before the three began to run in the direction, "We've got to hurry. Those three are only six."

"Why would six year olds be allowed to go into a forest by themselves", Chimera questioned, "Isn't that asking for trouble?"

"All of the creatures we've met on this planet are friendly", Lily explained, "Whatever caused them to scream is different." The three ran as Neko scanned the area.

"I'm detecting eleven life forms ahead", Neko stated, "Three are Planton but the others are giving off the signatures almost like Cyberlos' dinos."

"Who", Lily asked.

"Never mind", Chimera answered, "I'm powering up."

"Cool", Lily commented as she saw Chimera's suit change to power up mode. However the group then saw the three children being surround and knocked down by the eight dinos, "Hold on."

"Let me handle this", Chimera stated as she pulled out a Slammer and one of her blasters before she saw Lily reach into her pouch and pull out a seed that became a whip like weapon, "Or not." Lily, Chimera, and Neko then jumped in between the children and the dinos.

"Who", the three children asked as they saw Chimera and Neko.

"It's okay, they're friends", Lily explained before she saw the dinos coming closer, "You three stay down." Lily then used the vines in the ground to cover the three children in a dome like barrier before she looked at the dinos again, "We've never seen these things before. Have you two?"

"Yes and no", Chimera answered as she studied them and thought, 'These things are different.' Suddenly one dino appeared that the three saw to have an organic arm that was changing to a metal arm. Chimera could see that Lily wasn't surprised, "I thought you said you've never seen these things before."

"The creatures yes", Lily replied, "But I know why that one's arm changed. Deep underground there's this liquid that changes almost it touches into metal. These things must have made contact with it before they started to attack."

"Look out", Neko called out before two of the dinos launched a balls of acid at the group causing them to have to dodge, "That acid will burn right though your clothes."

"Thanks for the warning", Lily replied before attacking with her whip causing a big cut in one of the dino's necks before that dino turned to goo and evaporated, "One down."

"You're good", Chimera commented as she took out another dino with her Slammer before shooting a one that was coming at her, "Didn't think a nice girl like you could attack like that."

"We had problems with a group of aliens a few months back and I had to fight more than once", Lily explained, "I'd rather try to talk things out but I doubt that's going to work." Suddenly Lily saw one jump at her but it was intercepted by Neko how pinned it to the ground and destroyed it, "Thanks."

"No prop", Neko replied before she went to attack another dino. Soon all of the dinos were destroyed, allowing the three to breathe until Neko scanned the area, "I'm detecting ten more of those dinos but they don't seem to be covered in metal."

"What", Lily and Chimera questioned before they saw the dinos surround them. Unlike the metal ones, the dinos had brownish colored, scaly skin however Chimera, Lily, and Neko found them easier to defeat.

"Glad that's over", Chimera commented until she saw one of the organic dino's was carrying a bomb that was about to go off, "Snap!" Just then the bomb went off, causing a huge crater to from that everyone fell into. Chimera then saw that the children had came out of their cover but saw that the explosion had caused them to pass out. As Chimera went to look at Lily, she saw the girl get hit by a piece of rock and pass out, "Neko are they alright?"

"Hold on", Neko replied as she turned back to her normal form and scanned the four Plantons, "They're okay but we're about to hit the ground.

"I'll handle it", Chimera stated as she turned to her Deets form and used the Dreamer power to create an airbed for the group to land on, "Okay, now…" Chimera sentence was cut short as she felt something hit her on the back of her neck and cause her to black out as Neko called her name.

* * *

_Part 9: Forest,_

"It's definitely the flyer Chimera was using", Hybrid stated as Don, Raphael, and him found the crash site after giving the children to two of the men under Don's command who took them home.

"To think Uncle Ken's solar collector did this", Raphael commented, "If the collector had been allowed to overload."

"I don't want to think about it", Don replied before he looked around, "It appears the storm in the area destroyed any kind of trail that was left." Don then saw Hybrid's eyes glowing, 'Opti-gogs?'

"Nothing", Hybrid replied as he turned the Optigogs off, "Guess you were right about the storm."

"She could have gone into the cave near here", Raphael suggested, "That would be the best place to look and Lily was planning to be in this area today.

"Shush", Don instructed as he heard something approaching. Don then used his Planton abilities to move some of the roots until the group heard something fall behind them. As the three turned, they saw another dino appear but found the dino was organic.

"They can camouflage themselves", Hybrid questioned as five more appeared, "No metal armor?"

"Looks like they ran into that liquid metal", Don stated, "That would indicate many have been underground."

"Liquid metal", Hybrid questioned as he recalled what had occurred on Cyberlos' planet.

"There's a liquid underground that changes almost anything it touches into metal", Raphael explained as the three pulled out their weapons, "That does explain a lot but we searched the underground and these thing never appeared." Suddenly the raptor like creatures began to attack, forcing the three to defend themselves, "Guess we'll have to figure that out later."

"I'll make this quick", Hybrid commented before he felt Don's hand, "Huh?"

"Wait", Don advised, "We should save our strength in case more come."

"Alright", Hybrid replied as he could see where Don was coming from. Hybrid then countered one of the raptor and destroyed it, "Seems they're easier to deal with."

"Fine by me", Raphael said as he destroyed one with his tomahawk, "Go for the right side of the neck; that seems to be a weak…." Raphael's sentence was cut short as he noticed a device on one the side of the dino he had just taken down and saw realized what it was, "Their packing bombs. Run!" Don and Hybrid didn't say anything as they ran before the bombs went off, "This is going to be close."

"Hold on", Hybrid stated as he turned to his Ed form, surprising Don and Raphael, before he used the guardian power to shield them from the blast until the area was clear, "Everyone okay?"

"How did you do that", Don questioned as he began to wonder what Hybrid was.

"Just something I was born with", Hybrid answered as he was careful to use the word born instead of made to avoid more questions. As Hybrid went to check the remains, Raphael looked at his dad.

"What are you thinking", Raphael asked after making sure Hybrid wasn't in hearing range, "He seems to be honest."

"I'm not sensing any lies in what he says", Don replied, "I can tell he has mental based powers but he's has more than enough chance to hurt and hasn't. That and he helped the kids when he didn't have to."

"Alright I get it, I jumped to conclusions", Raphael sighed as he knew where his dad was going. The two then walked to Hybrid, "Anything?"

"Not a thing", Hybrid answered, "Those bombs somehow destroyed those dinos without taking the whole forest with them. We might as well check out that cave." The three then went to the cave but found nothing other than the grass bed Lily had created earlier. Hybrid used his Opti-gogs again, "Looks like they were here."

"This is Lily's", Raphael added, "That cousin of mine is always running into trouble."

"It's possible Lily and your friend passed us and headed to my brother's lab", Don suggested as he could tell Hybrid was worried, "We'll head there."

"And if they're not there", Raphael asked, "Because of the shielding Uncle Ken put in around the lab you won't be able to use your communicator until we get close."

"I know", Don said, "At the least, we'll cut down the possible locations."

"Alright", Hybrid replied as he figured Don and Raphael trusted him even with using his Ed form. The three than began to head to the lap, not knowing Chimera, Neko, and Lily weren't even close to the lab."

* * *

_Part 10: Toola's ship,_

"One of their flyers", Toola questioned after the fiend he had brainwashed reported that the flyer containing Gato, Deets, and Fizz had landed on the planet.

"Yes my lord", the fiend answered, "It appears to be the three Dojo females. They landed shortly after one of the detector fiends found Hybrid helping two Plantons with some your raptor fiends that were not exposed to that liquid metal."

"I see", Toola replied as he added to his plan, "Where are the Dojo now?"

"They seem to be heading towards one of the caves that lead to the underground", the fiend answered, "If they go into it, they would run into Chimera's last known position in a few hours."

'Perfect', Toola thought as he turned away, 'If I can get a recording of Chimera helping them and those Planton, I might be able to get the evil to think that Hybrid and her have betrayed us. That would allow me to get rid of them once and for all.' Toola then looked back at the fiend, "Have some of the uninfected raptors ambush those three brats when they enter the cave. Then have one set off a bomb and block the entrance. When that is done, check on Hybrid. I what to know his every move."

"As you wish", the fiend responded before leaving, allowing Toola to proceed with his plan as he finished loading a dart gun, "All their power won't stop this. I just need to be sure Amy's taken out first." Toola then sat down in his chair as he waited for things to occur.

* * *

_Part 11: Planet's surface,_

"Any luck", Deets asked as she watched Fizz and Gato scan the area.

"A little", Fizz answered, "I'm getting power signatures from all over but I can't pinpoint it."

"This forest makes a perfect natural cover", Gato commented before she saw a cave, "That would be a good place to start. Chimera might have taken shelter in there." Fizz and Deets shook their heads and followed Gato's lead until they few a few feet into the cave, "I'm getting a good scan in here."

"Seems what even is causing the interference outside isn't penetrating the cave walls", Fizz added as they scanned the area in front of them, "There's a path that leads underground."

"We might as well…", Deets started but didn't finish as she felt something bad was close, "Did you two sense that?"

"Yes", the twins answered before turning around and seeing one of Toola's raptor fiends with a bomb on it's side.

"Oh snap", the three said together as they knew the bomb was about to go off and jumped for cover. The bomb went off with a bang, causing the rock around the entrance to break apart and close the only way back to the flyer.

"We're trapped", Deets stated as she prepared to use her Dreamer power.

"Deets wait", Gato started as she used her Opti-gogs to see what was outside, "There's more of them and they all have bombs. I have a feeling Toola's behind this. Better save the our powers in case something worse appears."

"Let's follow this trail and see where it leads", Fizz responded before the three girls began to explore the area until they descended underground and started to search for Chimera again, "I hope Burn was wrong about this being a trap."

"I'm not worried about Hybrid and Chimera causing us trouble", Gato replied, "If I'm right about Toola being behind this, they might be in as much danger as we are."

"The sooner we find Chimera, the sooner we can get to the bottom of this", Deets stated as the three walked deeper into the planet.

* * *

This is the 41st part of my eighth Get Ed story. Sorry about the wait, didn't mean to make anyone wait so long. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	42. Act 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 42 **

_Part 1: Underground: Where Neko is,_

"Do you think she'll be back soon", the three planton kids Gem, Ruby, and Brock asked as they sat with Lily and Neko. Lily and Chimera had came to before the younger kids did and Chimera went to look for a way out. While she was gone, Gem, Ruby, and Brock woke up and Lily explained what had occurred, "She's been gone for an hour."

"Chimera will be back", Neko replied as one of the girls, Gem, sat on the holographic liger's back, "Don't worry."

"I wish she had waited", Gem commented as she rubbed the hologram's head, "You're neat."

"So what are we going to do", Brock asked Lily as he looked around.

"We'll wait for Chimera to return", Lily answered as she began to worry about the girl.

"There she is", Ruby stated as she saw Chimera come back into the underground cave chamber.

"The area's clear", Chimera informed the group before she noticed the kids were up. Suddenly she saw the kids locked their eyes on her before coming to her, 'Huh?'

"You're cool", the three said as Chimera was different from anyone they had seen. Chimera could see they had attached themselves to her as they thanked her."

"She not used to being thanked is she", Lily whispered to Neko, "Or to little kids?"

"The answer to both would be no", Neko whispered back as the kids asked Chimera one question after another showing how curious they were of Chimera and her causing the hologram to think, 'I wonder how this will end.' As she looked back to Chimera, she wondered what was going through the girl's head.

'Didn't see this coming', Chimera thought as she wondered why this was happening, 'This feels weird.' Chimera then looked to Lily, "As I said the area's clear but it looks like it's going to take a while to reach the surface." Chimera then thought of the scan Neko had made and she had studied, 'Those dinos seem to hunt by detecting physic energies. Lily and the kids aren't giving off much but if I use any powers they might come running and I don't want anyone to get caught in the crossfire. For now I'll get them out of this cave the old fashion way and then worry about the dinos."

"We better get some sleep while it's safe", Lily suggested as she went to get something out of her pouch but noticed the item in question was missing, "No where is it. I know I brought a sunlight pod with me."

"What's wrong", Chimera asked.

"The little kids and I can only go without sunlight for so long before we begin to weaken", Lily explained, "I was going to let our bodies absorb the light while we slept but without it…"

"Hold on", Chimera replied as she looked through the list of items her belt was containing until she found a solar lamp, "This produces artificial sunlight so it should work." Chimera then brought the item out and set on the ground before it came on, "Well?"

"It seems to be working", Lily sighed in relieve before she formed some soft grass for everyone to lie on. Lily then had the kids lie down and go to sleep before she saw Chimera was lying beside the wall, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I will in a few minutes", Chimera answered before Lily went to sleep, allowing Neko and her to talk.

"What's wrong", Neko asked as she could tell Chimera was deep in thought.

"I feel weird", Chimera confessed, "I guess it's from not being used to interacting with people in this way." Chimera then saw the kids appeared to be cold and brought out a pair of thermo blankets putting one on the kids and one on Lily.

"Aren't you going to use one", Neko asked.

"I only had two, I'm wearing more clothing than they are, and I'm not cold", Chimera explained even though she just wanted them to use the blankets for some reason, 'What's going on with me.' Chimera pondered the question as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Part 2: Dr. Nu's Lab,_

"My collector did what when I shot the energy back into space", Ken Nu, Lily's father, asked after Don introduced Hybrid and informed his brother of the situation, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry", Hybrid replied, "It was an accident and I'm sure she's with your daughter. Now if we only knew where they were." Just than Hybrid saw an adult female enter the lab.

"Don, Raphael are you both alright", Tea, Lily's mother asked as she knew about the creatures. Tea than saw Hybrid and Don introduced them and told her what happened, "She's not with you. Where is she?"

"I was afraid of this", Don replied before Raphael saw that Tea was worried.

"Don't worry Aunt Tea", Raphael said to try and relax her, "Lily's tough."

"I know that", Tea replied, "But against those things."

"If she's with Chimera it's likely she's fine", Hybrid added before he heard his watch go off, "Excuse me for a moment." Hybrid then walked away, "Go ahead Flash."

"Finally, I get through", Flash stated, "I've been trying to contact you for over an hour."

"Who's that", Don questioned.

"Flash is a holographic program that helps run our ship", Hybrid explained before he went back to his watch, "What's wrong?"

"I think one of the Dojo's flyers land on the planet", Flash whispered as he knew others were with Hybrid, "Any luck on Chimera and Neko?"

"I was hoping you had found them", Hybrid replied, "How'd you get through anyway?"

"For some reason the interference in your current position isn't as bad as the rest of the area", Flash explained, "So who'd you meet?"

"Just some of the locals", Hybrid answered before typed a message to Flash that the locals were Planton before telling Flash not to say anything about what Toola did and to keep an eye out for the Dojo, "If you pickup any trace of Chimera let me know."

"Will do", Flash replied before the conversation was finished and Hybrid turned back to the Planton.

"I guess the lab's equipment allowed the signal through", Ken commented, "I'll contact Chief Oak and see if he'll allow me to help your hologram search the area."

"Thank you", Hybrid replied as he thought, "I'm going to have to tell them about the Planton home world and I need to find out which of the Dojo are here." Hybrid then waited as Ken Nu called Oak who Hybrid guessed to be their leader.

"Chief Oak is on his way here", Ken stated, "Looks like he's was coming to see what happened with the collector but he now wants to talk to you as well."

"Okay", Hybrid sighed as he thought he would have to wait a long time. However, Hybrid suddenly felt a new presence enter the lab and turned to see an older looking man wearing what looked like a monk's robe.

"Hybrid I presume", the old man asked, showing the old man's friendliness, "It's been awhile since we Plantons have gotten any visitors.

"Planton", Hybrid asked as he knew a window had been opened.

"Of course", the old man replied before he knew something bad had happened, "Something has happened to our original home world hasn't it?" The others just stood in silence.

"I'm afraid…", Hybrid started to say before he sense something had entered the lab and was running towards the old man, "Look out!" Hybrid then tackled Oak to the ground before a dino appeared, jumping over the two. Everyone saw that if Hybrid hadn't acted that chief Oak could have been hurt, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you", Oak answered as he got to his knees, "I felt something but I wasn't sure." Oak then turned and saw Don and Raphael fighting the raptor, "We must try to capture it alive."

"Got it", Ken replied before he pressed a button on the control panel next to him. Suddenly an energy barrier surrounded the raptor before electrocuting it causing the creature to pass out, "It's out cold."

"Very good", Oak stated as Hybrid helped him up, "While Ken studies it, perhaps you could tell me what happened."

"It happened a few months ago", Hybrid started as he wondered what would happen next and hoped Chimera was fine with the Dojo nearby.

* * *

_Part 3: Underground: where Chimera is,_

"Huh", Chimera let out as she woke up from starting to fell warm. The teen then saw that Lily had gotten up and laid next to Chimera before placing the blanket over them both.

"You okay", Lily whispered as she felt Chimera coming to.

"I thought I gave the blanket to you", Chimera partly joked as she saw Neko was in standby mode next to the little kids.

"I woke up and saw you were cold", Lily explained as she started to go back to sleep, "Besides the blanket is big enough for two."

"Thanks", Chimera replied as she saw there was no changing Lily's mind and drifted back to sleep wondering why Lily and the kids were so drawn to her, 'If they only knew who and what I am." Soon Chimera was asleep again but after half an hour woke up again as she felt something crawl on her, "What's that?"

"Huh", Lily yawned as she sat up, "Oh it's just a fuzzy bug."

"Fuzzy bug", Chimera questioned before she looked and saw a caterpillar like creature that was about the size of a puppy walking on her. As Chimera looked, she saw a few more by the kids who didn't seem to be scared as they awoke and saw the insects before she saw the one on her stop and look at her, "Anything I should know?"

"Hide any metal objects that aren't attached to you", Lily answered, "They eat metal all the time but they're very intelligent and friendly."

"These things eat metal", Chimera asked as she wasn't sure she heard right.

"Not only that", Lily continued, "They're the only life form we've found that can't be affected by the liquid metal that caused those monsters to change." Lily then brought out a piece of metal from her pouch, "Watch this." The bug on Chimera saw the metal and jumped into Lily's lap before she gave it the metal which it ate up like candy, "I can tell the others ate recently."

"They're big that's for sure", Chimera commented.

"Don't be silly", Gem, Ruby, and Brock laughed as they played with the fuzzy bugs, "These are just the babies."

"The ba.. bab… babies", Chimera stuttered, "How big do they get?" Chimera then felt something enter the area and saw Neko pointing, "What?"

"Look behind you", Neko stated before Chimera did so and saw a fuzzy bug that was about as long as a semi truck and half as tall as one.

"Oh snap", Chimera responded as she had a gut feeling she was looking at the mother, 'How did I not sense her sooner?'

"Don't worry she'll only attack if she thinks her babies are in danger", Lily stated as she rubbed the mother bug's head, "We better get moving and try to reach the surface. If we follow them, they might show us a way out."

"Good idea", Chimera replied before the group began to walk through the underground tunnels until they came to a huge underground river, but instead of water the lake was filled with liquid metal, 'I didn't want to change form but I might have to if we're to cross this river. However, before Chimera could do anything she saw the mother bug shoot some kind of web like material from pours in her cheeks, "Huh?"

"Oh I forgot to mention that their bodies convert the metal they eat into a stringy substance that quickly hardens and becomes just as hard as the metal they eat", Lily explained as Chimera saw the mother bug was slowly forming a bridge that they could walk across, "She has to form the bridge since her babies aren't strong enough to swim across this liquid metal river. Oh that reminds me." Lily once again put a hand into her pouch and pulled out five pills before giving one to each of the kids and one to Chimera, "Swallow this. It'll keep you from turning if the liquid metal touches you."

"Okay", Chimera replied before everyone swallowed the pills, "What was in them anyway?"

"The pills were created by an enzyme that the fuzzy bugs produce", Lily answered before she saw the mother bug was done with the bridge, "Now we can get across." Soon the group was across the river and continued until Chimera felt something was close by.

"Stay here until I get back. Neko stay with them", Chimera instructed before she left the group,. The following minutes of silence was suddenly broken by a loud crashing sound followed by buzzing noises.

"What was that", Gem asked.

"Maybe Chimera ran into more of those monsters", Brock suggested before everything became silent again.

"May be she got them", Ruby said, "We better go see if she's okay."

"Something is making it hard to scan the area", Neko stated before the kids ran in Chimera's direction, "Wait."

"Don't bother", Lily responded before Neko and her ran after them. As they found the kids, they saw Fizz, Deets, and Gato with Chimera, "Chimera are you alright?" Suddenly they saw the little kids get between the Dojo girls and Chimera.

"Leave Chimera alone you bully", Ruby said.

"She didn't do anything to you", Brock added.

"She's nice", Gem finished. Lily figured she had missed something.

'What's going on', Deets thought before looking and seeing Chimera's face reflecting her surprise, 'Guess she didn't plan on these kids doing this.'

"Calm down", Chimera said as she figured the kids had seen the weapons and concluded that the Dojo girls were attacking her, "We ran into each other and were attacked by some of those dinos." Chimera, figuring the area was safe, formed a mental link with the Dojo girls, 'I'll take it as you picked up my distress signal.'

'Yes we did", Fizz answered, 'But how did you get shot down?'

'From what I can tell these Planton were working on a solar energy collector but an overload occurred and I got shot down by the energy they released back into space', Chimera explained.

'Planton", Gato questioned, 'I thought Toola killed them.'

'News to me too', Chimera replied, 'But I don't know the connection between these Planton and the ones Toola wiped out so don't say anything.'

'We won't', Deets said before she looked at Lily and the younger kids, 'So what about them?' Chimera then explained how Lily had helped her before they found the kids and dinos, 'So that's what happened.'

'Yeah', Chimera sighed, 'I don't suppose you know if Hybrid's here.'

'Haven't seen any sign of him, Gato responded, 'But it's more than likely he landed in another area. Still why not use your Archon power and bust out?'

'Neko took a scan of those dinos and I think they can detect physic energies', Chimera explained, 'That and I didn't want to scare them. So why didn't you?"

"Are you four alright", Lily asked before they broke the mental link, "You all spaced out."

"Sorry about that", Chimera responded before she introduced everyone, "I guess we better get out of here." Just then everyone saw the fuzzy bugs coming to them.

"Giant caterpillars", Fizz questioned as one of the babies came up to her and rubbed against her before she patted it on the head, "Hello."

"Careful they eat metal", Lily said as she saw Fizz had her scanner in her hand, "They might think you're going to feed them."

"Thanks for the warning", Fizz replied as she put her scanner away, "They're neat."

'Someone's girly side is coming out', Deets and Gato laughed at Fizz through a mental link.

'Gato you have no room to talk and neither do you Deets', Fizz stated as she knew they were poking at the fact she liked caterpillars and butterflies. Fizz then broke the link and looked at Lily, "Do they change shape at any time?"

"Actually they do", Lily answered as she petted the mother bug, "This one will soon encase herself and come out as a flying form we call a rainbow bug."

"Hey look", Brock called, "I see light ahead." The group then walked to the light until they exited the underground.

"We're out", Ruby said with a sigh of relieve as Lily, Brock, Gem, and her absorbed the sunlight their bodies needed, "I feel much better."

"And we seem to be safe", Gem added before see saw the looks on Fizz, Gato, Deets, Chimera, and Neko's faces as they sensed something soon followed by Lily feeling something wasn't right, "I spoke too soon didn't I?"

"Yes", the five girls and hologram answered before a group of fifteen organic dinos appeared around the group.

"How many of them are there", Lily questioned as the girls drew their weapons.

"Let's make this quick", Deets said as she used her power to have an Omni-rex appear, "Let's fight dino with dino."

"Cool", the kids said as the Omni-rex attacked the raptors.

"Like that huh", Fizz asked as she saw pieces of Chimera's destroyed flyer, "Watch this." Fizz then used her power to turn the pieces of the flyer into a trap that captured some of the dinos in a box before it disappeared and a battery appeared that Fizz had come to her, "All the power of those dinos in a small battery. Might come in handy later."

"This day keeps getting stranger and stranger", Lily commented as she used her whip to send one of the dinos into the air before bringing out a seed that went into the ground and produced a giant Venus fly trap like plant, "Kids close your eyes." The kids did so just before the dino landed on the planet and was encased by the pedals, "That's that." Unfortunately the dino cut its way out of the plant and was able to attack Lily, cutting a large gash into her shoulder before Lily took it out with her whip, "Jerk." Lily than saw Gato run to her with one of her hands glowing, "What?"

"Hold still", Gato instructed before she used her power to heal Lily, "That should to it."

"Thanks", Lily replied before she saw Chimera use her blasters to destroy the dinos coming at her, "There's more of them."

"Enough of this", Chimera replied as she turned to her Lisa soldier form and used her claws and speed to attack and destroy several of the raptors. Chimera then saw the look on the kids faced and changed back to normal, "Relax it's me." The girl could see they were relieved and looked to the Dojo girls as she formed a link, 'I told you they'd get scared.' Deets, Fizz, and Gato only replied with a grin before the group began to follow Lily to her dad's lab not knowing Hybrid was about to have a similar experience.

* * *

_Part 4: Dr. Nu's Lab,_

"This should allow you to scan the underground areas without inference", Ken stated as he handed his brother a scanner.

"Thanks", Don replied as he attached the device to his vest before seeing Raphael and Tea come into the room, "Are Hybrid and Chief Oak done talking yet?"

"Not yet", Tea sadly sighed, "I can understand why Hybrid didn't say anything right away."

"Seems everyone on our kind's first home world is dead", Raphael added, "From what I overheard, someone attacked with a biological weapon and killed any kind of life on the planet."

"Who could do such a thing", Don mumbled under his breath before he saw Hybrid come into the room, "Chief Oak?"

"He needed a minute", Hybrid explained before he turned to Ken, "He wanted me to tell you that you can link your system with my ship."

"Very well", Ken replied before an alarm went off and he ran to the computer, "Seems my orbital scanners are coming back online. They're detecting two small craft entering the atmosphere."

"Let me see", Hybrid said before he looked at the computer screen and saw two Aurian flyers that he knew to be the Dojo's, "I think I know who they are."

"Friends of yours", Raphael asked.

"You could say we've had some business in the past", Hybrid answered as he knew the whole the Dojo crew could soon be on the planet, "My guess would be they picked up Chimera's distress signal and came to help."

"We better get to them before those creatures do", Don suggested, "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them."

"Right", Hybrid responded as he contacted the Shadow, "Ready Flash?"

"I'm scanning right now", Flash answered, "Found her and the Dojo. Chimera and Neko are with Deets, Fizz, Gato, and four Planton. They're close to each other and heading in your direction. The group with Ed, Burn, Loogie, and Ol'skool is closet to you. Wait a moment I'm detecting a large group of those dinos heading towards them."

"There are times I hate being right", Don sighed before Hybrid, Raphael and him left the lab and took off in the Dojo boys' direction. As the group got close to their destination, they saw an organic dino fly right past them, hit a tree, and turn to dust.

"Looks like Burn decided to send one packing", Hybrid commented before they continued until they saw the fight, "We better get in there." Hybrid then ran towards Ed who had his hands full.

"Back off", Ed said as he destroyed two of the raptors with his Slammer. Suddenly Ed felt one was behind him and about to strike but then heard a buzzing sound. As Ed looked he saw a grey Slammer blade impale the dino and turned to see Hybrid, "Hybrid? Not that I'm not grateful, but where did you come from?"

"Long story and I'll explain later", Hybrid answered before Ed saw Don and Raphael enter the fight with their tomahawks.

"Are you alright", Don asked as he began to cover Ol'skool's back.

"Yes", Ol'skool answered as he destroyed a dino, "I'm afraid introductions will have to wait."

"So it seems", Don replied as the two men grinned and went on the offensive. As the men attacked, Raphael helped Burn and Loogie.

"Looks like Hybrid brought help", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "What were the chances?"

'I don't think I want to know', Raphael thought as he wasn't sure what to make of Loogie. Raphael then put his back to Burn's, "Sorry about the not so warm welcome but these things aren't from around here."

"I thought so", Burn responded as he was reminded of Cyberlos' dino. Burn then saw the dino launching acid at them, "Yo Ed!"

"I'm on it", Ed replied before he used his power to shield everyone from the acid, "That was too close."

"I'm getting tired of that", Raphael commented before he pulled out seeds from his vest and threw them at the dinos. The groups then saw the seeds turn into vines and wrap around the dinos' mouths before closing them, "That should keep them from using that acid."

"Planton", Burn questioned before he used his power to ram the raptors and cause a domino effect, "I thought…"

"Yes we know", Don replied as he trapped a couple of raptors in a web of vines before finishing them off, "Hybrid already told us what happened."

""I see", Ol'skool stated before he sensed Hybrid was sending him a mental message, 'Don't worry I won't say anything yet.'

'Thank you', Hybrid said before he saw three dinos coming at him, "These guys don't know when to quit." Suddenly Hybrid saw a black hole appear on the ground and the watched as the dinos fell in before the hole disappeared, "I'm guessing a certain joker had something to do with that."

"The one and only", Loogie laughed before five more appeared.

"You're right", Dr. Pinch started, "They don't know when to quit."

"Enough of this", Hybrid stated as he turned to his Mike soldier form and used his giant sword to destroy the dinos in one slash before turning back to normal, "I think that's the last of them." Hybrid than saw the looked on the Planton's faces, "It's a long story. I'll explain after we find Chimera and the others." Unknown to either Hybrid or Chimera, they had just fallen right into Toola's trap.

* * *

_Part 5: Toola's ship,_

"As you can see Hybrid and Chimera have betrayed us", Toola stated as he spoke with the evil after showing the being a recording of Hybrid and Chimera helping the Planton and the Dojo fight the dinos Toola was testing.

"Are you certain they knew that the creatures were your creation", the evil asked as he tried to see if Toola was lying, "And as for these Planton, you said you took care of them."

"I had one of the fiends on this ship contact them before I send the bio raptors down to the planet", Toola replied, "As for these Planton, I found no evidence that they had colonies on any planets."

"Summon the fiend you had contact them", the evil commanded. Toola did so and the fiend he had brainwashed came.

"Yes master", the fiend replied as he bowed, "What is your wish?"

"Did you contact Hybrid and Chimera to inform them of these new creatures Toola was working on", the evil questioned.

"Yes master", the fiend answered as he thought he was telling the truth, "Both Hybrid and Chimera were informed of this test." Suddenly a beam came from the evil and touched the fiend's head. Toola knew the evil was reading the fiend's mind but figured he had hid anything to suggest he had messed with the fiend's mind.

"So you did inform them", the evil said as he didn't see anything to suggest Toola was lying, "That still doesn't mean betrayal."

"But evil", Toola started as he knew he might lose his chance, "What about the fact that Chimera and Hybrid have had more than enough time to strike but haven't. They could have caused major damage and let haven't except to your forces."

"This is true", the evil growled as he hated to admit it but had found Hybrid and Chimera had no real evil in them.

"And look right now", Toola continued as he showed how Chimera and Hybrid were walking with their groups, "Even now they don't do anything to help your plans. It's true they might be two of my greatest creations but they're a failure."

"Very well", the evil sighed as he figured Toola wouldn't risk such a bold move if it was a lie, "Get rid of them."

"As you wish", Toola replied before the evil disappeared and the fiend left. Toola let out a laugh, "I can now get rid of those brats and now I know the evil can't tell if I've messed with a fiend's brain or not." Toola then went to the bridge of his ship where Scar was waiting, "Scar I'm going down to deal with Hybrid and Chimera. The evil wants them eliminated."

"By yourself", Scar asked, "With those Planton and the Dojo down there you should take an escort my lord."

"Unnecessary", Toola replied, "I'm not going to fight them." Toola then showed Scar a dart firing pistol, "I have something much more painful in mind."

"As you wish", Scar responded, "Any other orders?"

"Yes", Toola answered as he walked away, "Prepare to send the activation code to the tyrant. After I deal with Hybrid and Chimera we'll have the Dojo and those Planton test it. However wait to activate it until I contact you or until I return to the ship."

"Yes my lord", Scar said as he saw Toola disappear.

* * *

_Part 6: Forest where Chimera is,_

"Almost there", Lily said as she led the group to her dad's lab.

"Right", Chimera replied before she felt Deets forming a mental link, 'Yes?'

'Seems you have a fan club', Deets commented as she saw the kids were staying close to Chimera.

'Very funny', Chimera responded as she looked to the kids, 'If they only knew.' Suddenly Chimera felt several familiar presences and formed a mental link with Fizz and Gato, 'Did you sense that?'

'Yes', the Dojo girls replied before Hybrid and the others appeared.

"Chimera", Hybrid called out as the groups made contact. Hybrid, not care if the others saw, ran up to Chimera, "Are you okay?" Chimera just smiled and Hybrid decided to joke, "Oh nothings going to happen huh?"

"Very funny", Chimera laughed as she saw everyone was looking at each other, "At seems we have a lot of introducing to do."

"That can wait", Ol'skool started to say before he noticed something coming at the now larger group, "Ed barrier."

"On it", Ed replied before Ol'skool and him used their powers to form a force field. Suddenly the group saw dozens of spikes impact the barrier.

"Spikes", Fizz questioned as Ed and Ol'skool removed the barrier.

"That could only be one person", Deets added as she knew where Fizz was going. Suddenly Deets heard Hybrid and Chimera gasp, "What's wrong?"

"They've been shot", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "Those look like tranquillizer darts."

"Toola", Burn called out causing the group to look up.

"Hello", Toola laughed, "Am I interrupting?"

"Toola", Chimera called out as she pulled out the dart, "What the snap?"

"What are you", Hybrid began to say before incredible pain began to run through both his body and Chimera's body. The group then saw Chimer and Hybrid fall to the ground.

"Chimera", Gem, Brock, Ruby, Lily, and Neko called out as they ran to her and saw Hybrid and her were shaking uncontrollably.

"Hybrid what's wrong", Don asked as he got on his knees and felt Hybrid head, "He's burning up."

"What's the big idea", Raphael questioned.

"Sorry but the evil wants them gone", Toola stated, "For destroying the bio raptors I sent down. Just what they deserve for being traitors." Toola then saw Gato was next to Chimera with her scanner."

"What did you do", Gato shouted.

"Take a guess Ami", Toola smirked as he got ready for the second part of his plan. The Dojo crew looked at Gato as they had a good idea what was going on.

"The DNA breakdown weapon", Gato responded, "You demon." Gato then went to Archon mode and rushed at Toola, "You're going down."

"Gato wait", Ol'skool screamed as he sensed Toola was laying a trap but it was too late.

"Sorry but I have other plans", Toola replied as he disappeared just before Gato could connect.

"Jerk", Gato commented before she looked down and saw a bomb at her feet, "Oh snap!" Gato quickly pushed herself back with a wave of energy, which got her just out of the bomb's range as it went off.

"Are you alright", Ol'skool asked as Gato turned back to normal.

"I'm fine but I should have been able to pound Toola into the ground", Gato answered before she saw Ol'skool smile and lift an eyebrow causing her to send him a mental message, 'I know I should have looked before I leaped.' After breaking the link Gato went to Hybrid and Chimera and scanned them, "Scrap the rate of DNA breakdown is fast." The Dojo girl then brought out two med-injectors from her belt and pressed them against Hybrid and Chimera's necks before sending the medicine into their bodies causing them to fall asleep, "That should slow the process down but we need to get them into stasis chambers until I can infuse their genetic materials into DNA correctors."

"My dad has a set of stasis chambers in his lab", Lily stated, "That's the best bet."

"She's right", Ol'skool replied, "Toola's ship might be close and it's too dangerous to try and contact the Dojo or the Shadow."

"If we could", Neko said as she put Chimera on her back, "I haven't been able to contact the Shadow since we got here. If I can find a way I can have Flash bring down fresh DNA samples for Gato to use."

"Hybrid's hologram Flash was able to scan the area before we ran into you", Raphael explained, "It might be he's trying to contact us now but can't get through."

"Either way we need to get to safety", Don said as he but Hybrid on his back, "Follow me."

"I'll go ahead and make sure that guy didn't lay any traps", Raphael responded before he ran ahead.

"I'll go with you", Lily replied.

"Ed, Burn go with them", Ol'skool instructed, "Deets, Fizz, Loogie you three cover our rear. Gato will stay close to Hybrid and Chimera."

"Right", the six couriers replied before they went to their positions.

"I have the feeling I'm going to get quite the story", Don commented, "Though I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"I was thinking the same thing", Ol'skool replied as he looked at Hybrid and Chimera and thought, 'Toola, Gato was right when she said you're a demon. We won't let you destroy them just because they're not like you.' Ol'skool then looked to Don, "How much further?"

"There it is", Don answered as the lab came into few. Outside the lab were Chief Oak, Ken and Tea with Lily, Raphael, Ed, and Burn.

"Don what happened", Chief Oak questioned as he saw Hybrid on the captain's back, "Lily and Raphael said…"

"No time to explain sir", Don started as he looked at Ken, "We need those stasis chamber and I mean now."

"Follow me", Ken replied before everyone followed him into the lab. Ken then brought out two chambers and had Don and Burn place Hybrid and Chimera in them before the chambers closed and were filled with liquid. Ken then looked at the medical computers on them chambers, which were reading Hybrid and Chimera's vital signs, "Lily said something about DNA breakdown."

"Let me check sir", Gato replied at she linked her scanner with the computer, "Seems the breakdown's been stopped." Gato then noticed Oak and Tea coming closer.

"Can anything be done for them", Tea asked, "They helped protect our young and we'll help in any way we can."

"Gato will be able to help them soon", Ol'skool answered, "I guess for now we should introduce ourselves."

"Indeed", Oak replied as he tell Ol'skool and him were alike, "I have a feeling you have a great tale to tell us. It seems we've not kept up with current events in the galaxy."

"I see", Ol'skool replied back as he looked at Hybrid and Chimera, 'Please hang on.'

* * *

This is the 42nd part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	43. Act 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 43 **

_Part 1: Dr. Nu's lab,_

"Any luck", Deets asked as Fizz and her stood next to Gato who was looking at a computer.

"Somewhat", Gato answered as she looked at the data which told her what was going on with Hybrid and Chimera, "It seems Toola hit them with a different strand of the DNA breakdown weapon."

"Not a good thing right", Fizz questioned.

"No", Gato answered, "Not only was this strand more potent and fast acting, some of it's still in their systems. It's pointless to use the DNA corrector until I get the entire weapon out of them. Otherwise I'd just be wasting time."

"And Neko", Deets asked as she saw Chimera's holopet wasn't around.

"She went back to the Shadow to help Flash get some fresh DNA samples for me to use", Gato explained.

"Well Ed contacted Torch and Kitty", Fizz replied, "They're keeping an eye out for Toola's ship."

"That's good", Gato replied as she knew Toola was up to something. Just then the three Dojo girls saw Lily come into the lab holding a tray with four cups, "Hey Lily what's up?"

"I thought you'd like some tea", Lily stated before each of the girls thanked her and took a cup, "Are they doing any better?"

"For now they're stable thanks to your dad's stasis chambers", Gato answered, "Once I get what Toola used out of their systems it will be a simple matter to reverse what he did." Gato then took a sip of her tea, as she saw Deets and Fizz seemed to be enjoying it, and found she liked it, "This is good."

"Thanks", Lily responded before she drank from her cup, "Seems I finally got it right."

"Is Ol'skool still talking with your parents, your uncle and Chief Oak", Deets asked as she hadn't seen the adults or the boys for awhile.

"He is", Lily answered, "Ed and Burn are with Raphael checking the surrounding area and Loogie's keeping Gem, Brock, and Ruby busy. Him and that puppet of his are funny."

"Tell me about it", Gato laughed as she imagined what her boyfriend was doing with the kids, "It's a good thing though. Those three kids have been through a lot lately." Gato then turned back to the computer, "Snap how do I remove all traces of that weapon? Toola made it immune to all possible antidotes."

"Wait a moment", Lily replied, "I might have something that could help." Lily then ran out of the lab.

"Gato", Fizz called out as she wondered what her twin was thinking.

"Right now sis I'm open to anything", Gato said, "As I said, Toola's found a way to block any method I would normally use to reverse the DNA weapon."

"At least we've got time", Deets commented as she wondered what was going on with Ol'skool.

Where Ol'skool is:

"I see", Oak said as Ol'skool told the Planton in the room of what had occurred over the last couple of months, "I knew that the evil existed but I never thought it would come to this galaxy."

"So the one that attacked our people on our kind's original home world was the same one that created Hybrid and Chimera", Don questioned, "I had a feeling Hybrid was holding something back when he told us what happened to our people. I can't say I blame him."

"As I said before, Hybrid and Chimera were created from the kids' DNAs as well as the DNAs of some of Toola's creations. Toola hoped they'd get rid of us but after fighting us so many times I can say those two have changed for the better", Ol'skool replied, "Not that they've ever been really evil in the sense of the word."

"And as result I guess that madman decided to get rid of them", Ken commented.

"That wouldn't surprise me", Ol'skool admitted as he wondered if Toola had been truthful about the evil giving the order to destroy Hybrid and Chimera. Ol'skool then decided to get some information, "I have to ask something. How long have you been here? No one knew that the Planton lived on any other worlds."

"It's not a happy story but it's only fair to tell you after you've done so", Oak started, "Several decades ago my people were in a three way split due to a dispute. Some felt that our people were being becoming too connected to technology and losing touch with our connection to nature. Another side believed our people were too bound to the past. My tribe has always tried to merge the ways of the past and present and were the third side of the conflict. The result was a full-scale war despite my tribe's attempts to bring peace. When the war came to being fought in space my tribe had to create space capable warships to provide a save haven. In the end we were able to strike a deal that ended the war but as one of the agreements we had to leave our world as we were seen as the most powerful force. We then began to look for a new world in which we learned of the Aurian and found how to block their sight so they would not interfere in our attempts. The plan was to wait until the other two tribes learned to live in peace but every time we tried to come back, we were attacked. From what you've told me, our last attempt was just months before this massacre."

"That explains why the evil thought you were a threat", Ol'skool replied, "I'm guessing Toola learned to make living ships from those Planton."

"For now we need to make sure our villages are safe", Tea stated, "Now that Toola knows we're here he might send more of those creatures or use that weapon he used on Hybrid and Chimera."

"I agree", Oak replied, as he knew she was right, "Don contact the other captains and tell them to be ready for an attack. Let them know about Toola and tell them he is a priority target if he appears and tell the defense commanders to ready all weapons."

"Understood", Don started, "Ken I'm gonna need your help calling back any ships that are in deep space."

"Right", Ken replied before the two men left. Suddenly Ed, Burn, Raphael entered the room.

"Are you three all right", Tea asked as she saw they were sweating.

"We ran into a few more of those dinos", Raphael explained, "Them and some things Ed and Burn called fiends."

"Which kinds", Ol'skool asked.

"A few shooters and detectors", Burn answered, "And one that appeared to be infused with medical equipment."

"I wonder if", Ed started before the group started to hear laughing, "Sounds like Loogie and Dr. Pinch have been busy." The group then left the room and looked into the next chamber where Loogie and the kids were playing. Ed saw that Loogie was letting the kids wrestle with him.

"My turn", the kids said as they jumped onto Loogie.

"Wait, wait", Loogie tried to say, as they kids tickled him, followed by Dr. Pinch, "We surrender."

"Leave it to Loogie". Burn laughed as he watched.

"Now if we could only figure out Toola's next move", Ol'skool commented as the group went to the main lab to see how Hybrid and Chimera were doing.

* * *

_Part 2: Underground Cave,_

"The tyrant is almost ready my lord", a fiend informed Toola through a holo screen, "However we lost one of our medical fiends and had to adjust."

"Take your time", Toola instructed, "At the moment everyone is expecting a attack from the dinos or an attack by my flagship from orbit. Probably those holograms have the Shadow and the Dojo sitting in ambush and the Planton are calling back any ships that might be away if any. That being the case I'll go for a good old fashion ground attack." Suddenly Toola saw another fiend run into the room, "Yes?"

"Forgive my intrusion but we have found what appears to be a capture unit for a Smoke", the fiend started, "What would you have done with it?"

"Interesting", Toola commented as he knew Bedlam had absorbed a number of Smokes to increase his power, "Keep an eye on it and let me know if anything occurs. However your priority is getting the Tyrant ready for battle."

"As you wish", the fiends replied before the holo screen disappeared and they got back to work.

* * *

_Part 3: Dr. Nu's Lab, _

"What's this", Gato asked as Lily handed her a vial that contained a yellow colored liquid.

"It's a antitoxin my Mom and me created from the pollen of a lava flower", Lily started to explain as the adults came into the room, "We found it's really effective against most non plant based poisons."

"Lily I'm not sure that would help", Tea replied, letting the adult's presence be known, "Hybrid and Chimera are being affected on the genetic level."

"Gato", Ol'skool called out as he could tell she was giving thought to what was in her hand.

"Right now this is the only option that has a chance", Gato replied, "If this works, I be able to use DNA correctors to finish the job."

"What's the rush", Burn asked.

"Yeah I thought the stasis chambers were protecting them", Ed added.

"I'm afraid not", Fizz stated, "Before you came in we found the chambers were only slowing down the process."

"How long do they have", Raphael questioned.

"According to Gato, two hours", Deets answered, "Any longer and it might be too late."

"Do what you feel is best Gato", Ol'skool instructed.

"Alright", Gato sighed before she took the vial and inserted it into the computer, which spit the contents between Hybrid and Chimera's pods. Gato then locked her eyes on the computer screen as the words changed from the Planton's language to human language. Everyone stood in silence until the computer started to pulse and Gato brought her watch up, "Kitty, tell Neko and Flash to bring the samples."

"It worked", Lily questioned.

"It did", Gato replied, "I'm gonna have to get some of that." Gato went back to the screen, "That antitoxin worked fast. All traces of that DNA breakdown weapon are gone."

"They're better", three voices called out. Everyone looked to see the little kids in the room followed by Dr. Pinch.

"Sorry but we couldn't keep them from rushing in here", Dr. Pinch sighed followed by Loogie, "Any luck?"

"They'll be fine", Gato answered before everyone saw Neko appear with two vials of blood, one marked with Hybrid's name and one with Chimera's, "That was fast."

"We had them ready", Neko explained before Gato took the vials and inserted them into DNA correctors which were connected to the chambers.

"Here goes nothing", Gato commented as she pressed the triggers, "Now all we can do is wait." Gato then sat down and closed her eyes, "Now the question is what are they going to do now?"

"A good question", Oak said as he wondered what would be the best option to follow.

"You think Toola was telling the truth", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "About the evil telling him to get rid of them."

"Toola's too much of a coward to do something so bold when he knows what could happen", Gato commented, "That being said, it's possible he tricked the evil into thinking Chimera and Hybrid had sided with us. Could be those dinos were bait."

"For now we need to make sure Toola's done", Ed responded.

"You know the answer to that", Deets stated.

"How long before they wake up", Burn asked.

"Should be soon", Gato answered, "Especially after the improvements I made to the DNA corrector formula." Suddenly the alarm went off, "Huh?"

"Raphael come in, this is Don", Don's voice called out throught Raphael's radio.

"I'm here Dad", Raphael replied, "What's wrong?"

"Sensors just picked up a large number of those creatures coming right at us", Don explained, "We need every able body to get to the south east entrance of the village."

"Let's go gang", Ol'skool instructed, "My guess is Toola's goal is too find the Planton's strength."

"I'll go to", Lily said before Raphael stopped her.

"No Lily", Raphael started, "Until Hybrid and Chimer wake up and are at full strength you and Aunt Tea are the only line of defense. Plus we're going to have wounded so we'll need your medical skills." Raphael then looked to Chief Oak, "It might be best if you stay here sir."

"I'll head to the bunker in that area and help counter any addition waves of attacks", Oak replied, "I can't stand by and let everyone else fight."

"I'll stay here so I can get Hybrid and Chimera up to speed", Neko added, "Flash is keeping an eye out for any ships."

"Good", Ol'skool replied, "Gang power up."

"Right", the six couriers replied before they powered up and followed Raphael to the area where the battle was taking place.

* * *

_Part 4: Village Southeast entrance, _

"I'm glad to see you stayed in shape", Don joked after Ken took out one of the shooter fiends, "I was worried all that time in the lab had made you soft."

"And yet you get at Raphael for joking at the wrong time", Ken commented before raptor charged at him, "I've had enough of you things", Ken countered with a tomahawk and destroyed his attacker, "If only that one we captured hadn't turned to dust."

"I know", Don replied before he engaged two grunt type fiends and destroyed them, "Where is that son of my when I need him?"

"Right here Dad", Raphael call out as he caught one fiend by the leg with a whip made of vines and brought it close enough for Raphael to kick it away, "Sorry we're late."

"Don't tell me some of these things got past us", Don stated.

"I'm afraid so", Ol'skool started as he sensed a cloaked fiend and brought it down with his Slammer, "Seems Toola's given more of them the ability to conceal themselves." Suddenly three brute type fiends appeared and knocked several Planton guards to their sides.

"Long time since we've seen these guys", Loogie commented before he used his Joker power to control one like a puppet and have it attack the others.

"Let's deal with these two", Burn said as the other two brutes attacked him and Ed.

"Right", Ed replied before he used his Guardian power to encase Burn and himself in a field before both acted as a batting ram. The two brutes fell quickly to the two couriers combined powers.

"Hey leaving the girls out", Gato asked as she picked off several fiends with her blasters before using her Healer power to take care of the Planton that had been hurt.

"I was about to ask the same thing", Deets and Fizz added before using the Dreamer and Builder powers in unison to create a space pocket that sucked up many of the fiends and dinos before disappearing.

"Good thing I used you two how to do that", Ol'skool commented before he felt something was off and looked at the walls behind him, "Some still got through."

"They must be heading to the lab", Ken stated as he knew the tracks were heading in that direction. Suddenly loud roars could be heard coming towards them. Soon those fighting saw the large number of fiends coming at them.

"How many fiends did Toola send down", Dr. Pinch questioned.

"I'm counting two hundred", Gato answered as she used her scanner to get a number.

"That leaves us outnumbered ten to one", Don replied as he used his radio, "This is Don to base, I need reinforcements at the south east entrance."

"I'm sorry sir but there are no forces to spare", a voice replied, "All entrances have been attacked. Until some guards get back from the forest you'll have to make due."

"Understood", Don replied back before he looked at the others, "Lily, Tea, and Neko will have to hold the lab."

"Maybe Hybrid and Chimera will wake up", Loogie stated.

"I hope so", Fizz replied, "I have a feeling this is going to get worse."

"Check it", Ed shouted before a dozen super soldier clones landed in front of the group.

"Sometimes Fizz I hate it when you're right", Burn commented, "But I guess we should have seen this coming."

"Some of them….", Raphael started to say as he remembered seeing Hybrid in his Mike soldier form.

"I was thinking the same thing", Don said before he threw a few seed that formed a plant wall to block the exit, "That should keep any more from getting past us. At least for a while."

"Any advice", Ken asked, "Seeing how you seven have the most experience.

"We have to take the soldiers out first", Deets commented.

"You heard her", Don stated before the battle renewed. Ol'skool and Don stood back to back as they defended themselves, "Is it always like this?"

"No", Ol'skool answered as he thought, 'Hybrid, Chimera wake up."

* * *

_Part 5: Lab, _

"Get into the vault now", Tea told Brock, Gem, and Ruby as she heard the fiends coming.

"Okay", the three kids replied before doing so. Lily then closed the door before her Mom, Neko, her got ready to defend the lab.

"Any idea how many are coming", Lily asked as she looked as Neko, "The lab's sensor is down."

"I count ten", Neko started, "But I have trouble detecting cloaked fiends."

"So sight can't be trusted", Tea said before she threw some seeds on the ground that covered the floor with grass like substance, "This will allow us to see their footsteps." Suddenly the door was ripped right open by a brute type fiend, "What is that thing?" The brute went to attack Tea but the Planton woman skillfully slid to the side and threw needles that penetrated the brute's neck.

"I don't think that's gonna work", Neko commented before she saw the fiend pass out and hit the ground before turning to dust, "Poison?"

"Correct", Tea answered before a fiend surprised her and pinned her to the wall.

"Mom", Lily called out as she attacked with her vine whip, knocking the creature away before she used the whip again to cut into the fiend and bring it down, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Tea replied before she saw Neko attack and destroy two of their opponents, "That should…" Tea's sentence was cut off by a Lisa and Kelly type solider, "Uh?"

"Where'd they come from", Neko questioned as she attacked them but was attacked by a newly appeared Lala type soldier, "What?" Neko was suddenly pinned to the ground before the cat like soldier bit her. To the hologram surprise, the bite seemed to damage her holographic skin, "Toola found a way for them to hurt holograms?" Neko then countered by getting back on her feet before attacking and grabbing the Lala type by the neck. The two cats then fought until Neko slammed into the soldier and sent it into the wall, "That should do it." Suddenly Neko looked and saw the soldiers and fiends were ganging up on Lily and Tea who were doing well but were still out numbered, "Scrap." The holo pet turned to see the Lala type soldier getting back up and charging at her, "Toola must have made a lot of upgrades." The two cats went back to fighting as Lily and Tea took out as many fiends as they could while repelling the Lisa and Kelly soliders' attacks."

"If all these fiends weren't here, we'd have gotten rid of those two by now", Lily commented, "We get them where we want them and they go behind the fiends and use them as shields while they heal."

"I know", Tea replied before Lily and her were tripped by one of the Kelly type's boomerangs and fell to the ground. Tea then saw the Lisa type jump at Lily, "Lily!" Suddenly a boomerang impacted against the Lisa type and sent her backwards, "Huh?"

"Chimera", Lily called out before Tea and the others saw Hybrid and Chimera turn to their Mike and Kelly solider formed and destroy the two soldiers before Neko finished off the Lala type.

"Are you three alright", Chimera asked as Hybrid and her turned to their normal forms and powered up.

"Thanks to you", Tea answered as she threw some seeds to the ground that grew to be giant flytraps that trapped some of the fiends inside them.

"How was your nap", Neko joked, "You've been asleep for hours."

"What's going on anyway", Hybrid questioned as he used his Slammer to destroy some of the fiends.

"Toola injected you two with the DNA breakdown weapons, seems the evil wants you dead, Gato put you into a deep sleep and cured you, then Toola send these things", Lily explained as she whipped some of her attackers, "You woke up at just the right time."

"So that's what happened", Chimera started as she shot a fiend with her blasters, "I guess we'll have to sort things out later." Soon the five destroyed all of the attacking creatures, "Neko what happened to your skin?"

"Toola's found a way for the soldiers to hurt holograms", Neko explained, "Don't worry I'm repairing."

"Go on and get back to the Shadow", Hybrid instructed, "Have Flash scan you to be sure Toola didn't find a way to give you a virus."

"Right", Neko replied before disappeared. Tea then got the little kids out of the vault.

"Are you alright", the little kids asked as they saw Hybrid and Chimera were up.

"We're fine", Hybrid and Chimera replied as they saw the kids had been worried.

"Where are Ed and the others", Hybrid asked.

"They're at the south east entrance holding off an attack", Tea answered.

"Let's get the kids to a safer location and then Lily or you can get us to them", Chimera suggested.

"Follow me", Lily replied before everyone left the lab.

* * *

_Part 6: Village Southeast entrance: some time later, _

"That's the last of them", Ken commented as looked around.

"I'll tend to everyone's injuries", Gato added as she began to heal any wounds with her Healer power.

"So what now", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We need to find where they came from."

"Well either they came from Toola's ship or they have a base somewhere", Burn stated as he looked around.

"Once things are secure we'll begin a search", Don started to say but was cut off by his radio, "Don here."

"Sir we've encountered an unknown hostile coming towards you're position", a voice said before panic could be heard. "Nothing's stopping it. Everyone fall back. Fall back now." Suddenly two bodies came flying through the entrance. As they landed, everyone could see the bodies were Planton guards that were extremely hurt."

"Cam, Tori", Raphael called out before Gato and him ran to them and saw the cuts on them, "What happened?" Raphael then held Tori as she began to pass out, "Tori talk to me."

"We tried to stop it", Tori mumbled , "But nothing we did hurt it."

"You have to get to the others", Sam added before Gato had him stop talking.

"Gato", Fizz called out.

"I think they'll be okay", Gato replied as she finished healing Cam and worked on Tori, "It wasn't a fiend or soldier who did this."

"Than what", Ed questioned before a loud roar could be heard. Just then a huge humanoid shaped creature broke through the wall. The monster was eight feet tall with two long arms each attached to hands with long thick claws. Its body appeared to be covered in thick skin that resembled the Mike type soldier and its head was like that of a dinosaur showing its link to Toola's bio raptors.

"A Tyrant", Deets shouted as she recalled the one that Toola had made before, "He made a new one?"

"Careful", Ol'skool instructed as he looked at the Tori and Sam, "We have no idea what it can do."

"I just hope it doesn't melt like the last one", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "That was because Gato…"

"Zip it", Gato snapped before she scanned the Tyrant who seemed to be looking around, "Everyone hold still."

"Why's it just standing there", Ed questioned as he saw Fizz was also scanning the monster.

"I'm not sure", Fizz answered, "Could be."

"What's that smoke coming from its body", Raphael asked before everyone saw the dark red fumes coming off the Tyrant's body.

"A crimson level Smoke", Burn questioned.

"Smokes", Ken started, "I thought they were just a myth."

"Here come more of the fiends", Don informed everyone before they saw the Tyrant around to face the fiends before a mist covered the area around the entrance so no one could see what was happening, "What now?" Don's question was soon answered as the mist cleaned and everyone saw the Tyrant had destroyed the fiends.

"Would someone explain what just happened", Deets requested before everyone heard a pair of loud evil laughs that seemed to be coming from the Tyrant, "Don't tell me."

"It's a King and Queen Smoke", Ol'skool stated before the Tyrant began to change form to where it appeared more muscular, had a more crimson color to its skin, longer teeth and claws, and two appendages coming from it's back that looked to be frames for wings."

"King and Queen", Ed asked, "I thought crimson was the highest level of Smoke."

"And they're the highest of the Crimsons", Ol'skool continued before he saw the Tyrant was turning its attention towards them, "I think they just used the fiends as a way to test they're new body."

"Sharing a body? That sounds annoying", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's what you and me do." Loogie then thought for a moment, "Good point."

"Loogie, Dr. Pinch later", Gato said before the Tyrant began to laugh again.

"Finally we're free from the prison the Aurians put us it", the Tyrant laughed before it sense the Aurian energies coming from the Dojo crew, "You possess their energies. Therefore you'll be the first to be destroyed."

"Not much for conversation are they", Raphael joked as he brought out his tomahawk.

"Sorry but you're the one that's going", Burn added before he summoned his Warrior power, "Let's get him."

"On it", Ed responded as he pulled out his Slammer. The three teens then attacked the Smoke enhanced Tyrant. However the monster caught the Slammer and tomahawk blades with one claw and Burn's fist with the other before throwing them all into the air. Fortunately they landed safely due to Ed and Burn's suits inflating and Raphael landing on one of the plants in the area, "That didn't work."

"Guards", Don called out, "Surround it on all side and pull out ground hole seeds and vine crusher seeds."

"Yes sir", the guards replied before Don, Ken, and they threw the seeds around the Tyrant's feet. Suddenly the ground became like quicksand and began to suck the Tyrant into the ground before vine wrapped around the monster and closed the hole in the ground.

"Did that do it", Ken asked before the ground began to quake. Suddenly the vines broke apart as the Tyrant bust forth from the ground before it launched energy orbs from its hands and attacked the Planton guards causing them to pass out as they hit the ground hard. Don and Ken were able to dodge but were meet with slaps from the Tyrant's clawed hands, which cause them to suffer injury after hitting the wall, "Darn." Seeing Don and Ken were still conscious, the Smoke controlled creature began to approach them until a beam of light hit it in the face. As the beast turned, it saw Gato was firing at it.

"Come on you ugly freak", Gato said as she drew it away from the injured. The girl continued to fire both of her blasters but saw the shots weren't doing anything. However Gato figured and had a plan which she sent to Loogie through a mental link but told him to wait until her signal, "Loogie now."

"Your wish is my command", Loogie laughed before forming a toon hole and send it at the monster hoping to trap it somewhere else but only saw that the beast fired an energy orb that destroyed the portal, "Huh? No fair."

"Fizz let's go", Deets said as she summoned her Dreamer power and formed a pack of Riot Bots and an Omni-rex, "Let's see how it likes that."

"And something with a little more kick", Fizz added as she used her Builder power to turn the equipment in the area into a giant cannon. Both girls launched their attacks at the Tyrant but both proved as ineffective at the rest as the monster destroyed the bots and rex with its claws before bouncing the shot from Fizz's cannon right back at her, "Snap!" An explosion followed.

"Fizz", Burn screamed before he saw Ol'skool had got in the way and shielded her with his own force field.

"Thanks", Fizz replied before she saw Ol'skool form a yellowish orange fireball in his hands, "When did you…?"

"Recently", Ol'skool answered before he launched the fireball at the Tyrant. The monster went to smack the attack away but Ol'skool used his mental powers to have the fireball change direction before impacting with the Tyrant and exploding, "Did that do it?" Ol'skool quickly sensed it wasn't before the smoke cleared and showed the monster, while hurt, was still active, "I was afraid of this. Gang Arch…." Ol'skool didn't have time to finish as the beast swiftly moved and launched one of its claws as if to impale Ol'skool. The old man dodged the worst of the attack but was still injured as the tip of the claw ripped through his suit and cut into his shoulder.

"Ol'skool", the Dojo crew called out as he landed, gasping his shoulder, before Fizz and Gato ran to him.

"Hold still", Gato instructed as she healed Ol'skool's wound.

"Here it comes", Fizz said as she drew her blaster. The Tyrant swung at the three but suddenly Hybrid appeared in his Mike soldier form and grabbed onto Tyrant's arm thus stopping the claw from connecting. Chimera then attacked with explosive patches, which connected to the beast as Hybrid jumped away before they went off and send the monster back, "Hybrid, Chimera?"

"Miss us", Hybrid asked as he turned back to normal, "So Toola made another Tyrant?"

"You mean there's more", Gato questioned.

"This would be the third one", Chimera answered, "You destroyed the first one and Hybrid and me destroyed the second one before we meet you. But how did it bond with a Smoke?"

"Smokes", Ol'skool replied, "By my guess a King and Queen Crimson level. It was that way when it appeared."

"And looked like my patches didn't work", Chimera stated as she saw they Smoke controlled Tyrant show little damage."

"Nothing we do hurts this thing. We've tried weapons and powers and nothing works", Burn growled.

"It's got to have a weakness", Deets added.

"Hit it with Archon mode", Ol'skool instructed as he went to Aura mode, "It's our last trump card."

"Right", the six Dojo couriers replied before doing so.

"Don't forget us", Hybrid and Chimera replied as they went to Archon mode as well. Everyone then quickly attacked the Tyrant at close range and forced the monster into the air before Ed, Hybrid, and Burn drop kicked the beast onto the ground.

"Got him", Ed said as the beast got up, "Let's surround it in a barrier and force the Smokes out."

"Why", Loogie asked.

"Because the Smokes and the Tyrant will be much weaker if separate", Chimera explained before everyone saw the crimson colored smoke start to flood out of the beast.

"What now", Hybrid asked.

"The Tyrant's breaking apart", Burn stated as he saw the Tyrant appear to start evaporating, "Why?"

"Gato", Deets called out, "You studies these things."

"My guess would be our combined attack damaged the Tyrant's insides to the point the body is barely functioning", Gato explained, "As result, the King and Queen Smokes have decided to use it for energy."

"Everyone surround it", Ol'skool instructed before he saw the Smoke reformed into what Ol'skool could tell to be a more powerful version of the Tyrant that had just been destroyed.

"Are you kidding me", Hybrid questioned before the Tyrant rushed past him and went for the still injured Don and Ken, "Snap!" The new formed monster went to strike but Raphael jumped in the way, his body covered in what appeared to be some kind of plant based armor, and block the beast's claw by having his left forearm impact against the creature's wrist just below the claw.

"Forget about me", Raphael asked before attacking with his tomahawk and forcing the monster back. The teen then turned to his dad who was surprised, "Sorry Dad but I didn't see any other opinions."

"Don't worry about it", Don replied even though he knew the armor was still experimental. Don then looked to Ol'skool, "Any ideas?"

"Raphael will need to guard everyone who's down so we can focus on attacking", Ol'skool instructed as he looked to Raphael, "But be ready to add your muscle in case we need it."

"Understood", Raphael replied as he knew he would only be able to go head-to-head against the beast for a short time before he would be overpowered. Just then a shadow appeared above the group and Raphael looked up to see a giant butterfly like creature that had multi-colored wings, "A Rainbow bug?"

"Guys", a voice called out before everyone saw Lily.

"Lily", Chimera called out. Just before Chimera and Hybrid joined the fight against the Tyrant, Lily separated, saying she was going to get something to help.

"So that's a Rainbow bug", Fizz commented as she looked at the insect.

"Not to be rude but how does that help", Burn questioned before saw the bug shoot webbing out of its cheeks and trap the monster in a cocoon.

"I'll get everyone that's hurt to safety so you can beat that thing", Lily explained before she looked to the Rainbow bug, "Okay Blossom, you know what to do." The Rainbow bug let out a small noise before it shot more webbing out in strings, each one encasing a wounded Planton before lifting them into the air.

"Lily, Ken and I will stay here", Don said, "You and Blossom did good."

"Alright", Lily responded before she saw the beast was breaking free, "Be careful." Lily and Blossom then left.

"Thanks Lily", Deets and Loogie said before everyone who was left turned back to the releasing creature.

"She just made our job a lot easier", Ed commented, "Let's end this."

"Attack", Ol'skool ordered as the beast broke out, "Hit it with everything you've got." The monster let out a ear shattering roar as the group's attacks made contact and sent it reeling back until it crashed into the ground and disappeared.

"Is it gone", Ken questioned.

"Yes", Ol'skoll answered before the ground began to shake, "The Smokes had to use a great deal of their power to keep the Tyrant together and when we struck they lost the ability to do so.

"Someone's shooting at us", Raphael stated before everyone saw the beams hitting the ground.

"One guess who", Gato replied before she contacted the Dojo, "Kitty, Torch?"

"We know", Torch and Kitty replied, "We'll stop him."

"Flash, Neko", Hybrid said as Chimera and him contacted the Shadow.

"Stop Toola", Chimera added.

"On it", the two holograms replied.

"Command this is Captain Nu", Don started, "Why aren't we firing back?"

"We took some damage sir", a voice explained, "But we'll have them up in a few moments." Everyone could only wait and hope time was on their side.

* * *

_Part 7: Toola's ship,_

"Accursed Smokes", Toola growled as he had watched the whole fight, "Ah well I guess I'll just have to destroyed the whole planet a little ahead of schedule." Toola then turned to the fiend controlling the weapons, "Keep firing."

"Yes sir", the fiend replied before the ship shook, "The Dojo and the Shadow are firing on us. Shields are holding but their targeting our weapons."

"As I expected", Toola said, "But both of those ship are only being controlled by those holograms. They're not going to be as effective as usual."

"Should we send boarding parties", Scar asked.

"No", Toola answered, "They've likely put safeguards in to prevent capture. Destroy both of those ships."

"It appears the Plantons are powering up their defense systems my lord", another fiend informed the mad man, "Due to the damage of our attack they will take at most five minutes before they can fire on us."

"Their defenses are out of date", Toola laughed, "Nothing this marvel of bio engineering can't handle. Continue to attack the cruisers and then target the planet." Suddenly the ship rocked again, "Shields?"

"Fifty percent my lord but no damage to the hull", the weapons control fiend answered before he returned fire, "No damage to their hulls but their shields are weakening. It seems their risking getting close to inflict greater damage."

"As I said", Toola began to say before the ship rocked more violently then it had before, "What was that?"

"We just got hit with a salvo of 20 lancers", a fiend answered, "Backup shield have powered up."

"Than get rid of them", Toola shouted before he saw the Dojo and the Shadow get bombarded with beams and spike missiles until their shields were gone and they started to take damage, "That's better."

"Sir I'm detecting six vessels coming out of warp", a fiend said.

"Aurian", Toola questioned as before he saw the green colored come into view, "Are those Planton?"

"Ships appear to be constructed of a plant based matter sir", Scar answered, "They appear to be much more powerful than the ships you encountered when you destroyed the Planton home world."

"They're locking weapons on us", the weapons fiend informed the crew, "They're armed with beam cannons and missile launchers." The Planton ships then opened fire on Toola's ship, almost causing Toola to lose his footing, "Sir the Dojo and the Shadow have renewed their attacks and the planet defense system is firing as well."

"Return fire", Toola shouted before he started to notice the lights were dimming, "What's wrong?"

"Our shields are down and…", the fiend started but stopped as he read the scan, "The Planton's missiles are armed with some kind of poison and it's gotten into the ship's bloodstream."

"Go to warp and get the antibodies on line", Toola ordered, "I'll have to deal with them later." Toola ship then disappeared from view and the surrounding space became peaceful again.

* * *

_Part 8: Village Command Center,_

"Were you able to destroy the enemy ship Commander Lim", Oak asked as he spoke to the commander of the group that stopped Toola's attack.

"I'm afraid not sir", Lim replied as he saw the Dojo crew and the others, "The ship went to warp before we could do any real damage. Should we pursue?"

"No commander", Oak answered, "Form a defense perimeter around the planet."

"Understood", Lim said, "Please let us know if you need anything."

"Better contact the Dojo", Ed stated before he did so, "Torch, Kitty are you two alright?"

"We're fine", Torch answered, "Ship took a little but of a beating though."

"How bad", Ol'skool asked.

"The Dojo should be repaired in three hours", Kitty started, "Most of the damage was external."

"Flash, Neko, how about you two", Chimera questioned as she had contacted the Shadow.

"Same as the Dojo", Flash answered.

"We'll let you know as soon as repairs are done", Neko added.

"Thanks", Hybrid replied before contact with both Twilight class ship was discontinued, Everyone then saw Lily and Tea walk into the room.

"We just got back from the hospital", Tea started, "The doctors say everyone's going to be fine but some had to go into stasis chambers."

"Once I rest a bit I'll go and help", Gato responded, "I'll use my Healer power to help them recover."

"Why don't I show you around now that things are peaceful again", Lily suggested.

"Okay", Loogie replied followed by Dr. Pinch, "Might as well."

"I have a feeling I know what you want to see", Burn teased as he looked at Fizz, "That Rainbow bug."

"I was going to ask", Fizz laughed, "Not everyday you get to see a giant butterfly."

"Are you two going to tag along", Deets asked as she looked at Hybrid and Chimera.

"Sure", the two replied.

"I wish to speak with Ol'skool for a moment", Oak said, "We'll join you soon enough." Everyone then left, leaving Oak and Ol'skool alone.

"Thinking about them", Ol'skool asked as he had an idea of what Oak was thinking.

"Yes", Oak answered, "I'm going to ask them but first I want to give them time."

Village:

"This place is bigger then I thought", Ed commented as he looked around.

"This is just the surface", Lily responded, "Wait till you see the underground."

"Oh Fizz", Gato called out before everyone saw Blossom float next to Lily.

'If anyone points me out for liking butterflies one more time they're going to get it', Fizz said through a mental link to the Dojo before turning back to the butterfly like creature, "So is she a pet."

"Kind of", Lily answered, "I freed her from a fallen tree a year ago and she's rarely left my side. So who wants a ride?" As Fizz and Lily took off, Tea noticed Hybrid and Chimera were next to the river.

"You two okay", Tea asked as she thought, "Dumb question."

"We're fine", Hybrid answered even though in reality Chimer and him weren't sure what to do now that the Evil had backstabbed them.

"You don't mind if I ask something", Chimera started before Tea shook her head, "Lily, Brock, Gem, and Ruby seemed to attach to me. How come?"

"The four of them had a friend named Rika", Tea began, "She was like a big sister to them." Tea then looked at Chimera, "You're a lot like her both in look and personality."

"Really", Chimera questioned as she was surprised by the answer, "So what happened?"

"She died", Tea sighed as she looked to the ground, "Some time ago we were attacked by a group of outlaws. One of them was going to hurt a group of kids with a blaster but Rika got in the way and used her body as a shield. By the time she was at a hospital it was too late."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Hybrid replied before Chimera and him felt someone had jumped unto their backs. As they looked, they saw it was Ruby, Gem, and Brook.

"Hi", the three kids laughed.

"Hey", Chimer and Hybrid laughed back. Soon Lily and Fizz landed and Lily showed everyone the rest of the village until they went back to the lab where Ol'skool and Oak were waiting.

"Everything alright", Burn asked as he saw the older men had been in thought.

"I wish to speak to Hybrid and Chimera in private", Oak explained.

"Ah sure", Hybrid and Chimera said before they went into an adjoining room.

"What's going on", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "They aren't in trouble are they?"

"No", Ol'skool answered, "You'll find out later." Ol'skool then looked at the closed door and thought, "Hybrid, Chimera, you two must do what you feel in your hearts is right."

Inside the room:

"So what's going on sir", Hybrid asked as he wondered what the village chief was thinking.

"I was curious", Oak started, "What are you two going to do now?"

"To be honest, we're not sure", Chimera admitted, "Likely go back into space and damage Bedlam's and Toola's ships I guess."

"I see", Oak responded as he could tell the teens weren't sure what to do, "Suppose I offered to let you stay here with us?"

"Huh", Hybrid and Chimera gasped as they weren't sure they heard right.

"Forgive me for asking, but why", Chimera questioned, "I mean…."

"You two helped save people you didn't know and helped save us when you could have left in the confusion", Oak stated, "Sure you've made mistakes but this could be a fresh start for both of you. I've already spoken with the village council and they agree. Plus I already mentioned the idea to Lily and the kids and they're thrilled with the it. But of course it's you call and just to tell you you'll be able to keep your ship and things."

"Thank you", Hybrid started, "But we'll need to think it."

"Take as much time as you need", Oak said before he saw Hybrid and Chimera started to talk about the matter through a mental link.

'Well Chimera', Hybrid asked, 'You have to admit it's better than being in a ship for the rest of our lives.'

'Not just that', Chimera replied, 'I know what I said about attacking Bedlam's and Toola's ships but we'd only get so far before they'd overpower us.'

'We might as well admit it', Hybrid sighed, 'This place has kind of grown on us.'

'I know', Chimera said as she thought about how there was something that was compelling her to stay, 'I think we've made up our minds.' Hybrid shook his head before they broke the mental link.

"I think I know the answer", Oak said before the three left the room and told the others.

* * *

_Part 9: Village Ship Bay,_

"Are you two sure about this", Deets asked as everyone saw the Shadow descend and land next to the Planton ships that were in the bay.

"We're sure", Chimera answered as Neko and Flash appeared, "Everything okay?"

"All done", Neko replied as she looked around, "I thought the Shadow would be a tight fit in here. Right Flash?" Neko heard no reply, "Flash?" Everyone then turned to see that Brock, Gem, and Ruby were keeping him occupied, "Oh."

"I'll get back to you in a minute", Flash stated.

"You know we never did thank you", Hybrid stated, "You know you could have let us just die from Toola's weapon."

"Nah", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "Not us."

"Just try to stay out of trouble", Ed laughed.

"Or we might come back for a little ruffling up", Burn added.

"Don't tempt us", Hybrid said before everyone laughed.

"I'm sure Lily will see to Hybrid and Chimera not causing trouble", Ol'skool started.

"Sure will", Lily replied.

"Things sure are going to be different without you four around", Fizz stated.

"Don't be so sure", Raphael replied.

"We're going to be increasing our patrols", Don started, "Chances are the Shadow will be part of them." Suddenly Kitty and Torch appeared.

"We wanted to say goodbye", Kitty explained.

"Why don't you give us your transmission signal so we can keep in touch", Torch suggested.

"That's a good idea", Gato replied before the holograms did so.

"Don't be strangers", Tea added, "Come and visit when you get the chance."

"She's right", Oak said, "If you need us call us."

"May be when this is all over you can stay for a few days", Ken stated, "Without having to worry about saving the whole galaxy."

"Perhaps", Ol'skool replied as he shook Oak's hand. After a few minutes of shaking hands and giving hugs, the Dojo crew prepared to leave. However Gato felt a mental link coming from Hybrid and Chimera.

'What's up', Gato asked.

'I have to ask something', Chimera started, 'Why did you come to our aid so quickly?"

'This wasn't the first time', Hybrid pointed out.

'Because we're so much alike', Gato answered, 'Think about it, Toola helped shape who we were at first but we're all gotten a second chance.' The resulting smile that Hybrid and Chimera gave let Gato know they understood. Gato then got in one of the flyers with Loogie.

"Bye", everyone in the bay said as the flyers took off. Lily and the kids then pulled Hybrid and Chimera away, wanting to help the teens get to know their new home.

* * *

_Part 10: Dojo,_

"Home sweet home", Dr. Pinch said as the Dojo crew sat in the living room.

"So good to be back", Loogie added.

"I wonder what Hybrid and Chimera are thinking right now", Gato said, "I'm glad but it kind of weird know we don't have to fight Hybrid and Chimera anymore."

"I'm just glad their away from the evil's side", Fizz stated, "I just wonder what's next."

"It's just a feeling", Ol'skool started, "But Hybrid and Chimera still have a part to play in this fight. We'll need them before the end."

"Ed", Kitty called out before everyone saw he was deep in though.

"Ed what's wrong", Deets asked.

"I'm happy for Hybrid and Chimera", Ed stated, "But I can't help but wonder if things have just gotten worse. How's the evil going to take they're switching sides."

"Uh Ed", Torch replied, "The evil told Toola to get rid of them. I doubt he would have attacked them without permission."

"I still say Toola faked some data to make it look like they had betrayed him", Gato said, "I wouldn't worry about it Ed."

"She's right bro", Burn added, "Look at it this way, Hybrid and Chimera are on our side now and so are the Planton, who I might add proved to pack a punch."

"You're right", Ed responded before he yawned, "Man I'm beat." The crew agreed as they saw the solar system end and the Dojo go to warp and into the next step of their journey.

* * *

This is the 43rd part of my eighth Get Ed story. I know I took awhile with this chapter and it's longer than most but this is kind of a special one since Hybrid and Chimera, two of the main characters, won't be in the story for a while. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	44. Act 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 44**

_Part 1: Dojo,_

"There you are", Ol'skool said as he found Gato in the med-bay.

"Hey Ol'skool", Gato responded as she looked at the Dojo leader, "Everything alright?"

"Just seeing what everyone's doing", Ol'skool explained as he looked at the computer, "What's this?" Ol'skool then read the data, "Trying to find a way to counter Toola's DNA weapon?"

"Trying to find a way to keep it from working in the first place", Gato answered as she rubbed her eyes showing she was tired, "That strand that Toola used on Hybrid and Chimera was way too fast. There's got to be a way to stop the breakdown process before it even starts."

"If there's a way, you'll find it", Ol'skool commented, "But you need to put this away for awhile. I can see you're tired. By the way, Fizz said she wanted you for something."

"Snap I forgot", Gato as she saved the data and ran out of the med-bay, "Thanks Ol'skool."

"Got to admire her work ethic", Ol'skool said aloud before he started to walk to the shop. As he got to the shop's enterence he could hear the twins.

"We can wait you know", Fizz stated as she saw Gato was tired.

"No I'm okay", Gato replied as she went to the replicator, "One energy drink please." The device then produced a cup with juice in it, "This will keep me up." Gato drank the juice and Fizz could see her perk up, "Now to get our boyfriends in here." The twins then activated the com system.

"Would Burn and Loogie please proceed to the shop", the twins said in unison. After a few moments, everyone, including Ol'skool came into the shop.

"You called", Burn and Loogie asked.

"We have something for you two", Fizz started as she pulled out two boxes, "You see we noticed you two have barely used your Slammers."

"I'm not a swordsman like Ol'skool and Ed", Burn replied, "You know I prefer to use my fists."

"How about a set of Slammer Gauntlets than", Fizz asked before she handed Burn the box.

"Slammer Gauntlets", Ol'skool questioned before he saw Burn pull out two handgrips from the box, "I think I see where this is going." Burn then put his fingers around the handgrips before they wrapped around his hands and covered them and his wrists in orange energy fields and took the shape of boxing gloves, "Why'd sis they wrap around my hands?"

"That way you can grab onto objects without having to turn off the gauntlets", Fizz explained, "Just squeeze the grips and the wrap will retract into the handles."

"So this is what you two were working on", Deets said as she knew the twins had been up to something but wasn't sure what it was.

"Feels just like boxing gloves I used to have", Burn commented before Fizz brought out a punching bag for Burn to test his new weapons on. Burn took started with a couple of small, light jabs before punching the bag hard enough that his armed went right through, "Right on baby." After Burn pulled his hand out, the punching bag repaired itself.

"Nice", Ed added, "But what did you two do?"

"When we created the Archon Slammer we had to find out everything about the normal Slammers", Gato explained, "As a result we found the specific energy wave of the Slammer beam and how to make the beam change shape. After that is was a simple matter of building them." Gato then turned to Loogie and handed him his box, "Open it."

"Okay", Loogie laughed as he opened the box followed by Dr. Pinch, "Oh let me see." Loogie then pulled out an object that appeared to be a slammer hilt but with flat ends instead of coned ends. At Loogie turned it on, the top end popped out and the energy beam shot out and took shape of a hammer's head resulting in the whole weapon looking like a giant mallet with most of the hammer being made of green colored energy, "A Slammer Mallet?"

"Ah uh", Gato answered, "Since you've created a mallet so many times using your Joker power. A little cartoonish but on one can say it isn't effective."

"No one said anything about it being cartoonish", Torch commented.

"Actually I did as a joke when Gato was building it", Kitty responded as Loogie tested the Slammer Mallet on the punching bag and showed what the weapon could do, "Of course the fields might think differently."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough", Ol'skool commented as he wondered how their enemies had taken resent events.

* * *

_Part 2: __Anhreif__,_

"I see the four of you are here", the evil said as Toola, Bedlam, Scar, and Crusher entered its main chamber. Scar and Crusher went to bow, "That is not necessary."

"As you wish master", the two fiends replied.

"Toola", the evil started, "We need to discuss Hybrid and Chimera."

"What is there to discuss", Toola questioned, "They betrayed us."

"I'm not completely convinced", Bedlam stated, "How do we know that you didn't lower them into a situation and then twist it to make it appear they had backstabbed us?"

"You are the last person I would suspect taking their side", Toola replied, "You wanted them gone just as much as I did and don't forget that one of my fiends contacted them just as he had contacted you."

"But they're still alive and now we have a more powerful group of Planton to deal with", Bedlam pointed out, "Thanks to you the Dojo and the Aurians now have two allies to call on."

"You're just as guilty for bring the Comet Leviathans into this", Toola shouted, "If you hadn't launched that attack, the Dojo would never had made contact with them."

"Enough", the evil shouted, "I probed that fiend's mind myself and found he was telling the truth."

"Toola might have found a way to fake that", Bedlam pointed out, "What could Hybrid and Chimera possibly gain when they've seen your power firsthand?"

"I find it amazing that the fiends who you two revere to as savage have been so quite", the evil commented, "Now enough of this. I should have listened to experience and ignored this subject. Now Bedlam, what is the stasis of the gateway?"

"I have over 30,000 fiends working on it", Bedlam started, "But as I stated when I suggested this, constructing and powering such a device will take time. If the jamming field holds and no one attempts to take on the dozens of ships I have protecting it, the gateway should be done in two months at the latest but possibly sooner."

"Very good", the evil replied as he was glad to hear something was going right, "And you Toola?"

"My second fleet is almost complete", Toola answered, "Once it is, Scar will take command of it and join the fleet guarding the gateway. When the device is tested, it is likely every sensor within a couple dozen light years will pick up the energy reading jamming field or not."

"Very well", the evil stated, "You can leave but Scar and Crusher are to stay." Bedlam and Toola then left and the evil turned its gaze back to the two fiends, "Now to you two, there are questions I have and that you will answer." The evil could tell that both fiend commanders weren't sure what to expect, "There is no need for concern. As long as you tell the truth you have nothing to fear. First have Bedlam and Toola trained each of you to despise the other?"

"Do you mean us or them master", Crusher asked as he wasn't sure where the evil was going.

"Them", the evil answered as he saw where the confusing lied.

"Toola has", Scar responded.

"I must say the same for Bedlam", Crusher added.

"As I suspected", the evil laughed as he figured Bedlam and Toola had done so, "Though I see that animosity hasn't went to your fellow fiends."

"Master us fiends have no reason to hate each other", Scar stated, "We're all created to fight for your cause."

"Then explain why none of the fiends on Toola's command ship, including you, stopped him from destroying those cruisers that were fighting the Comet Leviathans", the evil responded to see how the fiends would answer.

"Master if I may speak in those fiends' defenses", Crusher asked before the evil gave a sign that he could, "We're trained to obey any commands from those above us, in my case Bedlam and in Scar's case Toola, unless you override it. Had that situation been reversed neither myself nor the fiends on Bedlam's ship would have opposed the order to target another ship with our brethren on it, no matter how much we may have wanted to."

"A good point", the evil admitted as he knew that the fiend's sense of brotherhood was only overridden only by the sense to obey orders from their superiors, "Now that brings up the point of your actions when you two lead that attack on an Aurian group a week ago. Both of you were ordered to destroy them no matter what but you disobeyed and pulled your fiends out of the area and this wasn't the first time."

"If I may be so bold, I had to", Crusher began, "We had no chance to win. The Aurians had us out numbered and all of the fiends we were leading had no real battle experience. Even if we had super soldiers with us we would have lost."

"Why do I sense you're going somewhere with this", the evil asked as he found it interesting to hear the side of those he knew were most loyal.

"Bedlam's and Toola's wastefulness has resulted in us having an army that might outnumber our enemies but with little experience", Scar added, "Meanwhile the Aurians and the Dojo are becoming stronger. We did lose those fights that you speak of, those fiends gained experience that will allow them to fight better next time."

"Bedlam and Toola did not destroy those fiends", the evil questioned.

"They almost did but we stopped them", Crusher answered.

"We were able to take the full bunt of the blame", Scar explained, "We though you had something to do with our survival."

"I did not", the evil replied as it now saw the two fiend commanders had taken traits from their enemies and would protect their own as best they could, "I'm going to test your theory. Crusher, I will tell Bedlam to give you one of his fleets while Scar will take the fleet Toola was going to give him and do the same. If they have a problem with it, inform me immediately. Oh and one more thing." Suddenly the evil sent out a cloud of red mist that covered the two fiends, causing armor to cover their bodied as they felt themselves becoming stronger. While this happened, both felt something had been done to their minds, but didn't know what.

"What happened", Scar questioned as he felt better than ever.

"From now on you two, just as Bedlam and Toola, are under my direct command. You are no longer bound to follow their orders unless I say so", the evil started, "I've given you the same amount of power that I know Bedlam and Toola to have so you can fight them should it prove necessary and I've removed the mental safeguard that would have forced you to obey them. From now on you will be the bridge between me and the fiends."

"This is an honor", Crusher admitted, "But surely Toola and Bedlam will be against this with Hybrid's and Chimera's betrayal."

"I'm glad you brought that up", the evil replied, "What is the overall opinion from the fiends on the matter?"

"None of us wanted to believe it", Scar answered, "However it can not be denied that they destroyed some of the fiends that were sent to attack that Planton village. Not to mention that I spoke with the fiend that was said to inform them of the test. I can tell you he spoke the truth."

"I probed that fiend's mind myself. His honesty is not in question", the evil responded, "However, Hybrid and Chimera did not attack any of the fiends until Toola had tried to destroy them. Did Toola do anything out of the ordinary Scar?"

"He refused to take an escort when he went to attack Hybrid and Chimera", Scar answered before he saw where the evil was going, "Forgive me master for question you. Toola hated Hybrid and Chimera because of how they had free reign to do what they wanted but it would be madness to try and deceive you. The risk involved…."

"I see your point but after being on the same ship as him for so long you should know Toola's anger has overridden his better judgment in the past", the evil said, "But enough of this matter. Go and get Bedlam and Toola for me." The fiends left as the evil wondered what was to come next.

* * *

_Part 3: Aura: Fleet Command,_

"Any idea why they wanted us here", Gail asked as Toman and her waited in the one of the building's rooms, "This place is barely ever used."

"Only reason for that is because the fleet hasn't had any admirals or a supreme commander in centuries", Toman pointed out, "Every since the Great War ended, ship commanders have answered only to the council."

"Thanks for the history lesson", Gail laughed before she got serous again, "Still I don't like the fact that the council put us in a room where we can't sense what's going on. We should be out hunting down Bedlam and Toola's ships." Suddenly the door opened and Caretaker walked into the room, "Caretaker!"

"Just relax and forget titles for now", Caretaker said with a grin as she looked at the two Aurians that had helped her join her own kind, "Hikari is fine."

"Are you going to tell us what's going on Hikari", Toman asked as he decided to get into the act, "Or are you going to keep us in suspense."

"You'll have to wait you knucklehead", Hikari answered as she continued to grin.

"Don't make me get between you two", Gail started, "Or I'll tell everyone you two are dating."

"How did you", Caretaker and Toman began to ask as they hadn't told anyone.

"We've known each other for decades", Gail laughed, "It was easy for me to see." Gail then thought about the old times, "Remember when our group was stuck in that old space station and most of the systems were down?"

"Oh I remember", Caretaker said, "Everyone was had no idea what to do because the replicators weren't working and it took me, the so called primitive method loving messy girl, to get the systems working with a little ingenuity and elbow grease."

"And scaring me with that welding mask", Toman added, "And by the time you were done, you were a mess."

"I've never had a problem getting dirty or tinkering with stuff", Caretaker said with a smile, "To be honest, I just got tired of hearing everyone's whining."

"Hey you drove us crazy at times", Gail pointed out, "Or put us in unusual situations."

"Such as", Caretaker asked.

"Let's see", Toman started, "Getting into a fight with a Remun representative' s daughter, us getting stuck in a cave with a violent saber wolf, or nearly blowing up the school with an attempt to fuse different, incompatible, technologies. Need I go on?"

"And don't forget how many times I had to get between you two", Gail added as she thought, 'Hikari is going to get us for this later.'

"Oh I'm going to enjoy what's about to happen", Caretaker said with a grin, "And let's see; that Remun insulted my mother and deserved that punch to the face, that saber wolf was injured and guarding her cubs, and I recall you two were the ones who caused my experiment to go wrong." Suddenly the communicator in the room went off and Caretaker pressed one of the buttons, "Caretaker here."

"It's time", Judge stated, "We'll call Commanders Gail and Toman in a moment.

"Very well", Caretaker replied before she smiled and left the room.

"Why do I have the feeling Caretaker had us come sooner than we needed to", Gail questioned.

"Maybe she needed a breather", Toman replied, "All I know is she owes me a date." Suddenly the communicator in the room went off again.

"Would Commanders Gail and Toman please proceed to the main chamber of the building", Watchers voice called out. The two commanders said nothing as they left the room and walked down the hallway. When they got to the entrance of main chamber, the doors opened and the two saw the council, Wiseman Galf, and every single Aurian ship commander who was either live in person or being shown on a holo-screen. Toman and Gail said nothing as they walked in and continued until Galf gave a motion for them to stop and stood in front of them.

"Commander Toman of the Dragoon and Commander Gail of the Moonlight", Peacemaker started, "During the last few months, you two have shown valor and wisdom in leading your ships and fulfilling your duties of defending not only our people but the entire galaxy from those that would harm it."

"In addition to this", Historian added, "Out of all of the ship commanders, you two have the most experience in fighting our current enemies; the fiends of the evil, Bedlam, and Toola."

"Given the current situation", Watcher took over, "The council has concluded that the fleet needs to be ready for all situations under the guide of those that would led it and understand our foes best."

"In light of the facts stated", Caretaker stated, "We have decided that the two of you are best for this task."

"Commander Toman, Commander Gail", Judge started, "On our authority as the council of the Aurian people, we hereby promote the both of you to the rank of Admiral." The chamber then sounded with claps from the commanders, showing their approval of the council's decision, as Galf altered their commander insignias to show their new rank.

'Wiseman Galf', Toman said in a mental link to the older Aurian, 'This is a bad idea.'

'Just because we have the most experience doesn't mean we're the best ones to led', Gail added, hoping Galf would agree.

'Those wiser than you think other wise and look around you', Galf though with a smile, 'They all agree. The council asked me about this before making a decision and I believe this is the correct path. You two should be proud.' Gail and Toman said nothing as they knew there was no way out of their new duties. The two new admirals then looked at Caretaker and send a mental message to her.

'You couldn't have told us', Gail questioned, 'Toman's right, you have a bad habit with surprises.'

'About time you agreed with me', Toman added, 'By the way Hikari, you owe me a date for this.'

'I know', Caretaker sighed, 'But I think you're going to be busy for a little while.' While the following party began, Caretaker walked up to her adopted father, 'They tried to talk their way out of it didn't they?'

'They did', Galf answered as he sensed Caretaker's slight anger, 'You hated putting this burden on them.' Caretaker looked away for a moment and was glad they were talking through a mental link, 'There's no need to deny it.'

'It was Judge's and Watcher's idea but', Caretaker started before pausing, 'I can't but notice that the people closest to me are the ones who are having increased burden forced on them.'

'You can not blame yourself', Galf replied, 'We must do everything to stop the evil. The time of it coming to this galaxy is near and we must be ready. Now take my advice and enjoy this event.'

'Alright', Caretaker sighed before the two broke the mental link. Caretaker then rejoined the party as the Dragoon and Moonlight crews entered the chamber and congratulated Toman and Gail. After the party ended, Caretaker, Toman, and Gail walked though the building, "Gail I have to ask about the Moonlight."

"Oh no", Gail started as she knew where Caretaker was going, "I'm not taking another vessel. The Moonlight will be my flagship."

"What is it with you and that ship", Toman questioned, "She's small and…."

"You forget I used to be the small child until I turned ten", Gail interrupted, "Size isn't everything. The Moonlight is faster and could do circles around the Dragoon. Not to mention that once the upgrades are complete she'll be able to hit harder and take a lot more damage in a fight."

"Sorry I asked", Caretaker sighed as she thought, 'Why am I picturing Fizz and Gato before they had their growth spurt?'

"Hikari", Toman called out as he saw she had spaced out a little.

"Sorry about that", Caretaker replied before looking back at Gail, "I'll let the council know of your decision."

"Okay", Gail replied, "Why we've got some time let's to the Psy-ball rink at my house and play a few rounds?" Toman and Caretaker liked the idea and the three left for Gail's house knowing they had to enjoy what little time they could.

* * *

_Part 4:Dojo: Some time later,_

"Gato, Loogie that was delicious", Ed commented as the crew finished breakfast, biscuits and gravy, "I'm stuffed."

"That makes two of us", Deets added.

"I could eat that for breakfast, lunch, and dinner", Burn commented.

"Biscuits are good at any time", Loogie stated, "Followed by Dr. Pinch, "I think the only thing you love more than biscuits is Gato."

"Of course he does", Gato replied as she put an arm around her boyfriend, "Otherwise I would have gotten rid of every biscuit on the ship."

"I was waiting to see how Gato was going to respond", Kitty commented as Torch and her appeared.

"A bit overboard sis", Fizz commented. Gato just grinned.

"Anyway", Torch started, "The Dojo's fine and we're not detecting any of Bedlam's or Toola's ships."

"That's good to hear", Ol'skool replied as he got up and stretched, "Let's cleanup and then it's time for some practice." Soon the crew was in the training room, "Alright, power up." After everyone had, Burn and Loogie brought out their new weapons.

"Now I really get to test these out", Burn stated as the slammer fields covered his hands.

"Time to take this baby out for a spin", Loogie added as he brought out his Slammer Mallet.

"Kitty activate program 376", Ol'skool instructed, "Use the most resent setting."

"Will do", Kitty replied before a holographic fiend appeared that seemed to be a grunt type but was larger and appeared stronger, "Anything else?"

"You control that one and be creative on the attacks", Ol'skool answered, "Torch, what we discussed earlier."

"On it dude", Torch responded before the holographic fiend began to move a little.

"What's with the oversized grunt", Burn questioned.

"When I talked with Caretaker last she told me about a modified grunt type fiend that not only seemed to be smarter, faster, and more powerful but also seemed to be able to control other fiends", Ol'skool explained, "Reason I didn't say anything sooner is I wanted to created this hologram and have you go against it." The Fiend then walked forward as Ol'skool took a couple of steps back, "Now remember that what you'll see most likely isn't everything this type can do. Kitty run program oh and gang no powers." Suddenly the fiend charged at the group, setting its sights on Gato."

"This is believable", Gato commented as she jumped into the air, flipped over the fiend, and drew her blasters, "Toola would likely want to get rid of me first." Gato then opened fire, both blasters letting out bolts of energy that went straight for the fiend. Unfortunately, the fiend jumped, dodging the shots and was able to grab Gato and throw her to the ground, 'Ouch. Did Ol'skool program this to know how we fight?' Gato then watched as Deets, Ed, and Fizz attacked.

"Get ready", Ed said as he brought his Slammer to bear and attacked, using a downward slash. Once again, the fiend stopped the attack by ducking and grabbing Ed's wrists, "What?" The hologram then threw Ed to the wall as Fizz brought out her blaster.

"Now I see why Ol'skool said no powers", Fizz started as she prepared to fire.

"Yeah, I see it too", Deets replied as she went into the air and brought her patches out, "Test it one level at a time." Deets then threw the patches as Fizz fired. The resulting explosion seemed to take out the fiend until Deets looked back at Fizz, "Behind you!"

"Huh", Fizz stuttered as the fiend grabbed her arm and forced the blaster out of her hand before slapping her away. The fiend then aimed at Deets and fired, clipping one of her wings and bringing her to the ground, "Burn, Loogie now!"

"On it", the two replied.

"Monkey", Loogie yelled as he activated his Slammer Mallet and attacked. The swing sent the fiend into the air. Loogie jumped after it and spun again, this time sending the fiend to the ground. As the hologram landed on its feet it was met by Burn with Slammer Gauntlets.

"Take this", Burn said as he began to deliver a series of slammer-boosted punches into the fiend's torso until Burn launched an uppercut and knocked the hologram into the ceiling, "That should do it."

"Enough for now, Kitty end program", Ol'skool stated, "Torch forget what we were going to do but save the data."

"Done", the two holograms replied before the holographic fiend disappeared.

"So what was seen by the Aurians and what did you put in", Ed questioned, "No fiend we've faced is that smart."

"Only thing I put in was your combat data", Ol'skool answered, "Caretaker told me that the Aurian that saw is new type report it seemed to have no problem using weapons. "

"That's all they saw", Burn asked.

"No internal weapons like the shooters", Fizz added.

"One Aurian did claim to see it shooting spikes but couldn't confirm it", Ol'skool replied, "It's possible a shooter was the one that fired instead."

"Ol'skool do you mind if we see the image again", Gato asked, "There's something I'd like to check." The hologram appeared again and Gato student the creature's physiology.

"What's wrong", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Why do I have a feeling we're not going to like this?"

"Look at the hands", Gato started, "The opening between the knuckles and the wrist is just like the shooters. That Aurian was right." Gato then looked more before continuing, "Even though the skin tone is different, this new type is a combination of the others. I wouldn't be surprised to discover if it has multi-DNA clone abilities like Hybrid and Chimera do."

"That's great", Fizz replied, "If you're right, that means it could enter a fight disguised as a lower type fiend and no one might be able to tell the difference."

"Do you think Toola will create a lot of them", Deets questioned. Everyone saw Gato was in silence.

"Well", Burn called out.

"I doubt it", Gato answered, "As Ol'skool said these appear to be commanders. Plus they likely require a long time to create and train. Kitty and me will look into this more though I wish I had a DNA sample to study."

"I'll talk to Caretaker next time we come in contact", Ol'skool replied, "For now lets talk about counters." The crew then did so, wonder what was to happen.

* * *

_Part 5: __Anhreif__,_

"What", Bedlam questioned as the Evil explained Scar's and Crusher's new positions.

"You can't be serious", Toola added as he thought, 'Last thing I need is for my own fiends to be rivaling me.'

"I have made my decision", the evil stated, "Scar and Crusher are now in the same position of power as you two. I feel the need to have commander who understand the fiends and maybe won't waste them. Consider this an experiment, something I thought think you could understand."

"At least test them", Bedlam demanded, "I'm guessing you removed the safeguard that prevents them from attack us."

"My master", Scar replied as he turned to the evil, "Let Crusher and me go against the super soldiers and new tyrants so we can prove we are worthy of the power you have given us."

"I agree", Crusher added, "If we can't even beat them then Toola and Bedlam would be correct."

"Agreed", the evil stated as he had expected Bedlam and Toola to resist, "However, you are forbidden to use your multi-DNA clone form changing ability so as we can test your normal form." The evil then send Scar and Crusher to the test chamber, "Toola send them out."

"Of course", Toola replied as he figured the two fiends had no chance and thought such, 'Fiends against super soldiers and tyrants. No contest.'

'Toola's being foolish', Bedlam thought as he knew both fiends had keen knowledge of the soldiers' and tyrants' strengths and weaknesses, 'The best move would have been to send them against other fiends.' Bedlam then watched as the soldiers and a single tyrant entered the chamber and approached the fiends, 'Even if they can't change form they still have enough power. To be honest the form change is really nothing more than a gimmick.'

'I'll take the group to the left if you'll take the group to the right', Scar suggested though a mental link.

'Agreed', Crusher replied, 'But first we need to get rid of the tyrant.' Suddenly the soldiers attacked and forced the fiends on the defense or so it seemed. Crusher waited as a Kelly type attacked with its claws. The fiend grabbed the solder's incoming arm and pulled it closer until he was able to punch it in the chest. The punch was followed up by spikes projecting from Crusher's hand that went right though the soldier's armor and out its back before it disappeared. While Crusher went on to the next target, Scar was confronted a Mike type.

"It was one of your kind that gave me this scar", Scar said as he saw the soldier swing its sword. Scar stopped the attack with his hand, "So I think I'll keep your sword as payment." The fiend then ripped the weapon away from the soldier and used it to cause the Mike type to disappear. Scar felt the sword was also trying to fade but send a pulse of energy that changed the blade; not only stopping it from disappearing but changed it to have the same color as his armor and allowed him to absorb it for when he wasn't using it, a feature he tested by having the sword go into his arm. Scar then saw more soldiers coming and drew the sword out, "Now to put this to good use."

'If Scar can do that, I wonder', Crusher thought as he saw a Lisa Type attack with its boomerangs like weapons. Crusher jumped and caught the two weapons before do what Scar had done and made the weapons his, changing them so them could combined to form an axe-like weapon with a pole connecting the two boomerangs that acted as axe heads. Crusher attacked with his new weapons and made quick work of the Kelly Type before changing the weapon back to a set of boomerangs that he threw and took out two of the other Kelly types in the area.

"Interesting", the evil replied as he saw that Scar and Crusher were quickly learning what powers it had gave them. The evil watched as the fiends destroyed the rest of the soldiers but noticed something, "Toola why haven't you sent in any Lala types?"

"They won't attack fiends due to the programming you had me input", Toola reminded the evil, "Without one of us in the room, the Lala type won't attack them."

"No wonder the fiends have used treated the Lala types as pets", Bedlam sighed, "Not that it matters. So far it seems the Lala type wouldn't make much difference."

"Let's see them stop this", Toola growled as he send more tyrants into the room, "Attack without mercy."

"When did he make so many tyrants", Scar questioned as he saw the beasts coming at them.

"As if it matters", Crusher replied, "If we can beat them we can show that it will be the fiends that will lead the evil to victory." The fiend then attacked the tyrants, forcing them into tight areas so the tyrants damaged each other with their claws before Scar and Crusher counterattacked with spikes, sword and axe. However the two suddenly heard a loud roar and turned to see a Nemesis type with a beam cannon that was aimed at them. However, before the two moved, the cannon fired, sending a deadly beam of energy at the group causing an explosion. The tyrant then looked around as the other tyrants disappeared until it felt the ground shake and saw Crusher pop out of the surface as two long spikes came out of his arms. Crusher ran the spikes through the Nemesis type's feets, forcing it to stay in place as Scar appeared and sliced the cannon in half. Both fiends then acted as one as both attacked and destroyed the tyrant.

"What", Toola shouted as he thought, 'How much power did the evil give them?'

'Great', Bedlam thought as he had hoped Scar and Crusher would fail.

"Enough", the evil said as it brought the fiends back into the room, "You two have proven yourselves. Rest for now. Soon I will have a mission for you once you receive your forces. Everyone leave."

"Yes master", Scar and Crusher replied before everyone left.

"You may come out Oracle", the evil said before a fiend came out of hiding. Unknown to anyone, the evil had taken the third of the commander type fiends and reshaped it to serve as an adviser. However, in keeping to the traditions of the Angreifer, the beings whose violent emotions had formed the evil, Oracle was a female, the only female fiend in existence, "It seems you were correct about those two."

"Thank you master", Oracle replied.

"Now", the evil started, "I want your opinion on each of them."

"Toola and Bedlam both view Scar's and Crusher's promotions if you will as threats to them", Oracle started, "Not a surprise when you consider that Bedlam and Toola both crave power."

"And my new commanders", the evil questioned, "Give me more detail."

"Both Scar and Crusher are loyal to you without question", Oracle continued, "However both are somewhat prideful. They want to prove that the fiends will be your escorts to victory. Asides from the Lala types and the biological ships, they hate Toola's other creations. In fact I sense I sight distaste in the fact they were even created by him."

"And you", the Evil asked.

"I must confess I feel the same way to a point", Oracle answered, "But it was by your will."

"I sense conflicting emotions from you", the evil commented, "What is the matter?"

"I know you plan to make them aware of my existence", Oracle started, "But I think it would be best to wait. The idea of a female fiend will be strange to them as they have been created in pods and are male. Such a fact must be slowly brought in."

"I will only make Scar and Crusher aware for now", the Evil replied, "Soon the fiends will produce like others species. No longer will they be made in pods or created through unnatural means. That and all that will come from it will be my reward to the fiends for their service."

"Very well", Oracle responded, "In the mean time I will study Scar and Crusher as they take their new commands." The female fiend then left, knowing she was going to be a force that would shake the whole of the fiend species.

* * *

This is the 44th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	45. Act 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 45**

_Part 1: Anhreif: Evil's chamber,_

"It's time to look into how my three new subordinates are doing", the Evil said to itself as it opened three viewing screens that showed him the three command type fiends Scar, Crusher, and Oracle, "Let's see, Scar and Crusher are training their fiends as well as finding second in commands and Oracle is performing various tasks including the creation of the females which she is to train." The evil then thought about how things had changed and though it would never admit it out loud, some of that change had occurred because it had changed, "Years ago when I was first formed I was a creature with nearly unthinkable madness and I created the fiends who reflected that madness. Over time I've seen that the imprisonment the Aurians placed on me was a good thing as it allowed me to think and collect myself. Now the fiends must reflect this change. If Hybrid's and Chimera's betrayal had confirmed anything it is that Bedam and Toola will try something sooner or later. The fiends are the only ones I can trust." Suddenly the evil felt a fiend was at the door to his chamber and had the screens disappear, "Enter." The fiend entered and bowed, "Speak."

"We've just gotten word from Bedlam my master", the fiend began, "An incident has occurred that will add two weeks to the completion of the portal."

"What kind of incident", the evil questioned, "You may speak plainly."

"It appears Bedlam tried to activate the portal early in a attempt to test it", the fiend answered, "Even though he was told the portal couldn't be used until the other shell was complete. However, the portal didn't sustain much damage and it appears to remain undetected by any of our enemies."

"Very well", the evil replied as he was glad his plan to invade the Milky Way Galaxy had only been postponed, "You may leave but keep me informed."

"Yes Master", the fiend said before leaving.

"Fool", the evil growled, "Bedlam knew better. Other than betraying me the only reasonable excuse for Bedlam's action is he's preparing for anything Toola might try. Still it was foolish for him to try before everything was ready." The evil then reformed his viewing screens, "Then again it could be proof that the fiends are the only ones I can trust. I know Oracle wanted to wait but the time has come to summon them together. Scar shall be the first.

* * *

_Part 2: Rapier: Scar's Flagship: A few weeks after the end of Act 46,_

"Not fast enough", Scar commented as he brawled another fiend. Very since Crusher's and Scar's promotions, they had begun training their armies and finding suitable first officers. The two fiend commanders concluded that the best way to accomplish both of these tasks was to have the fiends attack them. Scar then grabbed the grunt type's arm and flipped him onto the ground before putting him in an arm lock, "You've improved a lot in a few days but you must be faster."

"Yes sir", the fiend replied before Scar let him go. Scar then looked to the fiends who had watched the sight.

"Now who would like to go next", Scar asked before a new brute type stepped forward. Unlike the original brute types which were three times the size of a man and dumb, and as result discontinued, the new types were only half that size but were stronger and smarter making them second only to the command type that Scar and Crusher were, "Good." Scar then took a fighting stance, "Now come at me with the intent to destroy me."

"Yes sir", the brute type responded before he charged at Scar. While the command type thought the brute was going for a frontal attack, Scar was caught off guard when the brute type curled up into a ball and rolled towards him.

'Clever', Scar thought as he dodged the attack, 'I must admit that Toola did a good job in improving the brute type. I've got to be careful since I gave my suit to Armorer so he could study it.' Scar then brought his sword out and counter attacked forcing the brute type back. However, the brute type showed its increased intelligence by drilling his fist into the floor and pulling out one of the panels to use as a shield just in time to stop a strike. Scar marveled at the ingenuity, 'None of the other fiends have shown such ability. I think I've found my first officer but first things first.' Scar ran his sword through the panel but avoided the brute before throwing both objects to the side, followed up by Scar grabbing the brute's arm. Though the brute type of 50 percent bigger than the commander type, Scar flipped him onto his back, "I must at admit impressive, you showed both strength and cleverness and have given a fine example for us all to follow." Scar then let the brute type up and looked to the other fiends while activating the holo screens throughout the ship and pointing to the brute, "Hear this, this brute will be known from know on as Boulder and is my second in command. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir", the fiends replied.

"Second in command", Boulder questioned, "Sir I'm not worthy of such an honor."

"Yes you are", Scar started, "I've been searching for a suitable first officer since I started training this group and you're the best choice."

"I understand sir", Boulder responded as he saw Scar had made up his mind.

"Everyone is dismissed", Scar said before everyone left, so only Scar and Bounder were in the room. Suddenly an image of the evil appeared, much to the two fiends' surprise but both bowed, "Evil."

"I see you have picked a second in command", the evil commented as he looked at Boulder, "A fine choice." The evil could tell the Brute type saw not sure what to think, "There is no need to fear me at the moment for I expect great things from you."

"Yes master", Boulder replied.

"Scar", the evil continued, "When I empowered Crusher and you I gave you the ability to do likewise to those you felt were worthy. Use it."

"As you wish master", Scar answered before he stood and brought his sword to bear. The command type then touched Boulder on the head and sent a stream of power into the brute type that increased his powers, "It is done."

"Than I will take my leave, I sense Crusher has found a second", the evil said before disappearing.

"What now sir", Boulder asked.

"Go down to the holo deck and access file LAT-01", Scar ordered, "It's a learning and training program I want you to use. You're mind is one thing I intend to utilize to its fullest."

"Yes sir", Boulder responded before the fiends left the room and parted ways. Scar then proceeded to the armory which also served as a weapons research lab.

"Armorer", Scar called out as it appeared the room was empty.

"Here sir", a voice backed back before Armorer appeared, "Sorry for the mess sir."

"Nothing to worry about", Scar responded as he could tell the grunt type had been hard at work, "What's your progress with my armor?"

"For the most part my research has gone well", Armorer answered as he brought up a hologram, "We should have no problem making a mass-production version for the troops but…."

"But what", Scar questioned.

"We might have a problem with the detector types", Armorer began, "Their fins would prohibited they from using the armor unless changes were made. Plus I found that covering the fins might reduce they detection ability."

"If you must create a different kind of armor for them do so", Scar said, "What about the brutes?"

"The armor would just have to be larger though I suspect Boulder will require a custom set", Armorer replied, "With him now being second in command."

"Tell me something and speak what you feel", Scar began as he wanted to see the reactions of the fiends, "What is your opinion on a brute type being second in command?"

"I think it's appropriate", Armorer started before Scar gave him a puzzled look, "Think about it sir, you're a modified grunt type and Boulder is a modified brute type…." Armorer was interrupted by a holo screen appearing that showed Crusher, "Crusher sir?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting", Crusher started, "I was told by the evil that you had found a second in command."

"He told me the same with you", Scar replied, "I picked a new brute type. What was your pick?"

"I picked a new shooter type that I named Sniper", Crusher replied, "So I guess we balanced each other again."

"Armorer could I ask you to leave for a moment", Scar asked.

"I'll take my leave", Armorer replied before he left the lab, allowing both fiend commanders to talk in private.

"So how goes the training", Scar asked.

"Fairly well", Crusher answered before the two compared each other's methods, "I can't wait to take on the Aurians again,"

"They'll be in for quite a surprise", Scar replied as he also couldn't wait to test his force once it was fully trained to his liking. After a few minutes, the holo screen disappeared and Scar went back to talking with Armorer.

* * *

_Part 3: Echo: Crusher's Flagship,_

"Glad to see Scar's doing well", Crusher said to himself as he looked into the training area where a group of fiends was playing with a Lala type. However one of the fiends noticed him.

"Crusher sir", the fiend said before the fiends stood at attention.

"As you were", Crusher replied as he walked in and petted the Lala type on the head, "I see you're training her well."

"Thank you sir", another fiend responded.

"I'll be off then", Crusher said before leaving. As he walked the halls of his ship he thought about how the fiends had changed. Both Scar and him saw the current events as a chance to show everyone: Bedlam, Toola, the Aurians, the Dojo, ect that the fiends could be more than dumb killing machines if given the chance; a chance the evil had given, 'Scar and me must use this time to the fullest and not only train the fiends in the arts of war.' Crusher's thoughts were interrupted as a communications device went off next to him, causing the fiend to push the reply button, "Crusher here."

"Sir could you come by the weapon's lab", a voice asked.

"On my way", Crusher answered before walking to the lab, "Forger?"

"You told me to contact you when the new cannon was ready sir", Forger explained, "You said you wanted to test it first."

"Let me see", Crusher replied as he took the weapon and felt it, "Heavier than I expected."

"The extra weight was needed in exchange for the cooling system", Forger stated, "Though I think it would be best for the brutes to use this model."

"Agreed", Crusher said as he aimed the weapon and fired at a target, "Good. When you are done contact Armorer aboard the Rapier and see what you can do to solve the armor problem."

"Yes sir", Forger replied before the intercom went off.

"Crusher here", Crusher called out.

"Sir we just got a transmission from the evil", a voice let out, "The evil wants you and Commander Scar in his chamber in two hours."

"Thank you for letting me know", Crusher replied, "Set a course to Anhreif and proceed at maximum warp. Crusher then looked at Forger, "I'll need my armor."

"Right here sir", Forger replied as he brought the armor out.

"I best get ready than", Crusher stated as he took his armor from Forger and prepared to go down to the planet's surface.

* * *

_Part 4: __Augur__: __Oracle's Flagship: Orbiting__ Anhreif__,_

"Is everything alright my lady", a fiend asked as Oracle observed the garden chamber she had designed into her ship.

"Everything is fine", Oracle answered as she looked at the artificial sunlight generator and then to the plants she had grown from clones of plants that once covered the surface of Anhreif, "It's more beautiful than I planed. You've all done great work."

"Thank you ma'am", a group of fiends replied.

"Go and work on your studies", Oracle ordered before the fiends left. Oracle then felt something rub against her leg and looked at see it was a cub version of the Lala type. When the evil had formed Oracle, it gave her the knowledge Toola had and allowed her to be skilled in various kinds of science. One of Oracle's first experiments was to create a Lala type cub that would grow like a normal liger and could be a personal pet; an experiment that proved successful. Oracle picked the cub up and sat her in her lap as the fiend sat down before rubbing the cub's head, "So playful aren't you?" The fiend then thought about how things had transpired, 'I still wonder why the evil would do these things; me a female fiend, allowing my to create this garden, having me create other females that I'll have to educate once they come out of their creation chambers. Oracle's thoughts were interrupted as a fiend entered the chamber, "Is something wrong?"

"Begging your pardon my lady but the Evil requests your presence in his chamber", the fiend stated, "Plus he's informed us that the Echo and the Rapier will soon to be in orbit."

'Scar and Crusher', Oracle thought, 'Is the Evil…?' She put the thought aside as she placed the Lala type cub on the ground and stood up, "Thank you. I head down."

"Ma'am", the fiend blurted out as Oracle began to leave, "You have paw prints on your robe."

"Huh", Oracle responded as she looked at her robe and saw the prints, "Thank you." Oracle then left and changed before going down to the planet and to the door of the Evil's chamber.

* * *

_Part 5: Anhreif: Evil's chamber,_

"Enter", the evil said before the doors opened and Oracle entered, "Don't bow there is little time for formalities. Seems I underestimated both Scar's and Crusher's speed. Hide in the shadows for now, I will conceal your presence from them."

"Yes master", Oracle replied before she hid in the shadows created by the Evil's dark red glow. Just as she hid, the Evil commanded someone to enter and the doors once again opened to allow Scar and Crusher to enter.

"Master", the two said as they bowed.

"Rise", the Evil commanded before the command type fiends did so, "I was surprised by your speed."

"It would not have been correct to make you wait master", Scar replied.

"What is your will sir", Crusher added.

"It is time I revealed another part of my plan for the fiends", the evil started, "Even though the fiends were created to serve me, it is only right to reward that service once I have won. One such reward will be the fiends being able to from their own families and procreate as other species so."

"Master", Crusher stuttered as both Scar and him weren't sure what to think, "How could that be. All fiends are male."

"That used to be true", the evil replied as it had expected such a response and did not take the fiends' disbelief as doubt in its power." The evil than took a pause, "Oracle you may come out now."

"Oracle", Scar questioned before the female fiend came out, almost causing both males to pass out as they were instantly attracted to her beauty as she didn't have some of the ugly features such as long teeth and her skin wasn't as rough.

"I thought the third command type was killed before forming", Crusher stuttered as he tried to gather himself.

"That was a lie placed by me", the evil stated, "That way I could shape her without Bedlam or Toola knowing. However Oracle is only the first female. As we speak more are being formed. While you two will focus on battle, Oracle will focus of other matters such as the rebirth of the culture who's thoughts formed me."

"Master", Scar started as he sensed the evil's decreasing faith in the two modified humans, "If Bedlam and Toola are not to be trusted let us deal with them. Why should they be allowed to continue to exist if they have no purpose?"

"Appreciated but they still have purpose", the evil replied, "For now I'll keep my end of the bargain with them but I plan to keep a close eye on them."

"Sir both Bedlam and Toola are to receive new fiends from the primary hatchery", Crusher started, "Allow us to quickly train them and then send them as spies that in truth only answer to you. You could give them special powers that would allow them to spy without threat of danger. The only catch is that they would have to be part of the ship operating crew and not part of the combat forces."

"A good plan, do as you have suggested", the evil replied before me noticed Oracle, "Forgive us my dear."

"With your permission, I have one suggestion on Crusher's plan", Oracle said, "Caution must be used in giving additional mental powers to fiends that must blend into the normal ranks. Both Bedlam and Toola can detect mental energy and if the spies can't cover their signals they will be discovered. I recommend that they be allowed to only form one mental link at a time to increase the chance of the link being undetected."

"A wise precaution", the evil commented, "I will leave the choosing of the fiends to you Oracle. Once you train them, bring them right to me. I want to be sure they understand that this mission is of my will."

"Understood", Scar and Crusher replied.

"Yes master", Oracle added.

"Now on other matters", the evil started, "How is your education process coming along?" Oracle then brought out a holo projector that showed her work.

"So far my progress has been well", Oracle stated, "The all of the fiend subspecies have truly shown to have an appetite for knowledge now that they have the chance. However it should be noted that the newer types and detector types are having an easier time but I'm not ready to give up on the older grunt and shooter types."

"And these females that the evil spoke of", Crusher questioned, "Surly there would have to be females for each separate type."

"Not so", Oracle replied as she could see Crusher's line of thought, "While I have created females for each type, they all have the ability to mate with males of another type. Due to the fact that all existing fiends have root in the original grunt type, I've come to the conclusion that the offspring of a mixed union would have qualities of both with little chance of defects or disorders. However I discovered that it would have been impossible for the females to mate with the original brute types due to the conditions that kept them dumb. I know all of the original brute types are dead but I felt that had to be noted."

"Speaking of the new brute type", the evil responded, "How are the three of you doing in training them? I know that Scar has picked a promising brute to be his second in command but I need to know if it was random chance."

"I've had no problem with any sir", Crusher answered, "They're just as smart as they are strong."

"The same with me master", Oracle added, "In fact out of my ten best students, three are of the new brute types."

"This is good news", the evil responded, "Now, I'll leave the three of you to get to know each other while you head to the hatchery. However Scar, Crusher you are not to say anything to anyone about what had been said."

"Yes sir", the two males replied before the evil left. The three fiends left then for the hatchery to fulfill their task.

* * *

_Part 6: Anhreif: Primary Fiend Hatchery,_

'What do I say', Scar and Crusher thought as the three command type fiends entered the hatchery. Neither fiend knew what to say as the only females they had ever expected to encounter were either enemies or the Lala type soldier.

"You can relax", Oracle said to break the ice, "To be honest I was hoping the evil would wait to introduce us."

"So how long have you been active", Scar questioned, "I'm guessing the third dreadnaught in orbit was your command ship but for Bedlam and Toola not to know."

"That's because Bedlam and Toola believe the Augur is a ship just for the evil's use", Oracle explained, "That way they would be left in the dark. Since I'm leading a non-combat role I don't need a fleet of warships."

"Less ships, less chance of Bedlam and Toola learning the truth", Crusher started as he thought about the idea, "Cleaver, but if they try something you'll need more than a single ship."

"I've allowed my students to experiment with the Augur", Oracle continued, "As a result, she has quite a few special features just in case a fight can't be avoided."

"Am I the only one who finds it disturbing that the greatest threat is possibly from our own ranks", Scar asked as the two entered an elevator.

"No", Crusher answered, "But at least the Dojo and the Aurians are going to be in for a big surprise once our forces are ready."

"They will be surprised", Oracle commented as she had studied everything she could find on their enemies, "But they will adapt quickly. As you both know, many Aurians have a surprising level of respect for us as combatants. However you must remember that they still have the technological advantage and battle experience." As Oracle finished the door to the final stage of the production system, "I can't wait for this process of creation to be ceased." The female command type then accessed the computer, "I'll look at the records and see if I can find any qualities that would show us which fiends to pick." After a few moments, the three fiends picked their candidates, ten fiends of various types. Scar and Crusher then transported the fiends to their command ships where they would be trained, "I guess I'll leave the rest to the both of you until the combat training is complete. Then I'll take them and work on the spy training."

"It will be a few hours until they're ready for any training", Crusher stated, "So what now?"

"Why don't the two of you join me for dinner on the Augur", Oracle suggested, "I could show you those special features I talked about."

"I'd be honored", Scar replied followed by Crusher saying the same.

"Alright then", Oracle said as she pressed a button on her communicator, "Oracle to Augur, teleport me and the two fiends next to me." Suddenly all three were engulfed in light and taken from the hatchery.

* * *

_Part 7: __Augur__: __Teleport Chamber,_

"Welcome back my lady", the fiend manning the teleport controls said before seeing the other two command types and stood at attention, "Commander Scar, Commander Crusher."

"As you were", Oracle responded, "I'm giving them a tour of the ship. Inform the chef to have our dinner sent to the garden chamber."

"Right away ma'am", the fiend replied before leaving.

"Sometimes I wonder if I went to far with the military training", Oracle sighed.

"I would find that impossible", Scar replied, "In time of war there is no such thing as going to far with military training. The fiends under your command have to be able to protect you."

"Don't assume that I can't hold my own", Oracle playfully growled, "As much as I hate to admit it, I still suffer from the occasional urge to fight just for the sake of it and a short temper."

"Nothing to be ashamed of when we all have the same flaw", Crusher committed as he wandered what was going though Oracle's head, "So what's next?"

"I'll show you the library where I've been training my students", Oracle answered before the three began to walk the halls of the ship. After a few minutes the three entered the library where they could look below and see several fiends studying various materials, "I think it would be best nor to disturb them."

"Interesting", Scar commented as he looked around, "Where did you get all of these books and files?"

"From underground bunkers that survived the Aurian bombardment of the surface", Oracle answered, "The internal conditions of the bunkers kept everything remarkably preserved."

"I'm guessing the evil kept those bunkers secret from Bedlam and Toola", Crusher joked as he knew the answer, "All for the better since it would have been difficult to extract the books and files otherwise. Still they'll have to be all removed before the evil's invasion plan is put into motion."

"Shall we continue", Oracle asked before they left. Oracle then showed Scar and Crusher the various parts of the ship until they reached they laboratory where Oracle's fiends designed and tested new ideas. The three command types could tell the fiends in the room were hard at work, "Right now I'm having them work on a way to make the bio ship systems compatible with the non-living ships. A capability I'm sure you two would like to have."

"Yes", the two fiend replied as they had made attempts at fusing systems. Just then the intercom went off.

"My lady, dinner is ready as soon as you and commanders Crusher and Scar are ready", a voice informed the three.

"We'll head to the garden then", Oracle replied before the three headed to the center of the ship. As the door's opened, Scar and Crusher were slightly blinded artificial sunlight. After they're eyes adjusted, they saw the what appeared to by a miniature forest, "Welcome to my personal pride and joy."

"Wow", Scar commented as he hadn't expected to see such a thing inside of a warship.

"Where did you get all of these plants", Crusher asked.

"Same place as the books and records", Oracle answered, "These plants were grown from seed samples that were preserved." Oracle then led them to the center stone structure, a dome supported by four pillars. Inside the structure were three chairs that surrounded a table the center. On the table was a variety of different foods, mostly meats, "Please sit down."

"Your chef went through too much trouble", Crusher commented as the three filled their plates and began to eat

"Delicious", Scar said as he savored the favor. However the meal was interrupted by something landing on Scar's baldhead, "What was that?"

"Meow", a small voice purred grabbing the other fiends' attention.

"Wildly", Oracle called out before the Lala type cub jumped onto her shoulder, "Sorry about that."

"Probably smelled the meat", Crusher said before Oracle cut a piece off of her plate and sat it next to her. The three watched at the cub jumped off of her shoulder and chewed on the piece, "Thought so. If fiends and the Lala types have anything in common it's love of meat. So why did you make a cub version?"

"An experiment since so many fiends like them as pets", Oracle explained, "Her fur will become tougher as she grows but I'm hoping she'll be compatible with other species of cats." As the cub lay in Oracle's lap, the three finished their dinner, "My chef really out did himself."

"Please give him my compliments", Scar and Crusher said in unison. As the three got up so Oracle could continue the tour, the Lala type cub jumped back onto Oracle's shoulder.

"You can come along", Oracle laughed before the four left. After an hour the Oracle led Scar and Crusher to the teleport chamber, "I hope you enjoyed the tour."

"I did", Crusher said, "Please let us know if you need anything."

"Indeed", Scar added, "I'll inform you when those fiends are ready." After a final goodbye, Scar and Crusher were transported away.

"Their safe on their command ships my lady", the fiend in charge of the transporter stated.

"Very good", Oracle replied as she handed the cub to the fiend, "I'm going down to the planet's surface. Please take her back to the garden."

"Yes ma'am", the fiend said before he transported Oracle off the ship.

* * *

_Part 8: Anhreif: Evil's chamber,_

"She's back", the evil questioned as he felt Oracle's was at the entrance of his chamber, "Enter." The door opened and Oracle entered, "I'm surprised by your visit."

"I just wanted to inform you that our little get together well quite well", Oracle stated, "They took it better than I thought they would."

"I glad to hear that", the evil replied, "I know you wanted to wait but I felt the time had to be now." The evil then had three viewing screens appear showing the events that were taking place on the Rapier, Echo, and Augur; further proof that the fiends had come a long way. Some fiends were training, some eating, and other doing various activities, "How your kind has come so far in such a short time."

"Only the fiends under the care of Scar, Crusher, or myself", Oracle sighed, "The fiends under Bedlam and Toola are still in darkness."

"Only for now", the evil replied as it could tell she hated the fact, "Work on the fiends you have. You three have done remarkable work but the improvement of the entire fiend species must be allowed time. The fiends under Bedlam and Toola that survive will be given the same chance to learn and grow."

"I look forward to it master", Oracle said, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear", the evil replied, "What is it you wish to know?"

"It was the Aurians who named you the evil", Oracle started, "Why do you keep that name? You're not a creature of pure malevolence." Oracle heard a sight laugh come from the evil.

"While I intent to destroy the Aurians, I must acknowledge them as my creators", the evil started, "And the creator has the right to name the creation even if the creation is unexpected. You must remember that I was made from the hostel emotions that were removed from the Angreiferan as result of the Aurian mental weapon. Of course I must admit that in my infancy I was a creature of pure rage. This led them to naming me the evil, a name they fear."

"I see", Oracle replied as she was given new insight into her master, "Speaking of your plan I would like to double the number of fiends I have searching the underground bunkers. I what to be sure we have everything before risking this planet."

"Do as you wish", the evil stated, "Now that Bedlam is stuck in the Aurian and human home galaxy overseeing the portal, I will be able to make sure Toola does not discover you."

"Thank you master", Oracle said as she was glad her work could now accelerate, "I'll take my leave than."

"One more thing", the evil responded, "I want your most intelligent fiends to prepare a measure of protection for me should my entrance into the Aurian home galaxy turn for the worst. Once the Aurians and Dojo discover what the portal is I expect they will attack with everything that can muster even with the defense fleet that is guarding it."

"I'll have them get on it right away", Oracle replied before she left. As the doors closed, the evil sensed Oracle leaving the planet.

"The next couple of weeks will be most interesting", the evil said to itself, "I expect Oracle will go a step further than just creating something to protect me. She has proven to be a wonderful asset to my cause, as have Scar and Crusher. I will send them on a mission soon to test their forces in battle. Give my enemies more reason to be afraid of my coming. However I must also be aware of events on my own side. The spies that my three fiend commanders are to train will be my eyes and ears in Bedlam's and Toola's forces." As the evil prepared to rest, it know it had made the correct move in giving the fiends a measure of freedom and couldn't wait to see the results.

* * *

_Part 9: Echo: Crusher's private quarters,_

"This was an unexpected day", Crusher commented as Scar and him talked over a holo screen.

"That's an understatement", Scar replied as both knew Oracle and the evil's plans for the future of the fiend species were the cores of the shock, "I wonder how our brothers will take this news when the evil allows them to know."

"I'm sure Oracle is thinking the same thing", Crusher stated, "She said herself that she had wanted to wait. I expect our brothers to be shocked but I just hope they don't start fighting each other to get attention from the females."

"I'm sure that will be taken care of", Scar said before the two talked about other things, "I better let you go. I've got bridge duty."

"So do I", Crusher replied before the link was cut. Both fiends then went to their posts wondering what was to happen next.

* * *

This is the 45th part of my eighth Get Ed story. This act was to act as a way for readers to see into the fiend's perspective as they change. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	46. Act 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 46**

_Part 1: Dragoon,_

"How did this happen", Toman shouted as he heard the cries of pain coming out of the med bay. Less than an hour earlier, the Dragoon had picked up a signal from an Aurian squadron that stated they were under attack and required assistance. However, by the time the Dragoon and her escorts got to the scene all that welcomed them was the horrifying sight of destroyed or heavily damaged Aurian and destroyed fiend ships. Toman fleet went right to work saving the survivors of the attack, "Are any of them stable enough to tell us what happened?"

"Sir", a voice called out, grabbing Toman's attention. Toman went right to her and could see she was the weapon's officer from the damaged squadron's flagship, "It was…" The Aurian tried to block the pain long enough to finish, "It was an ambush, a well coordinated ambush."

"Enough, save your strength", Toman ordered as he formed a link with her, 'Show me everything.' Toman then read her mind, hoping to see what had occurred. After a few moments, Toman broke the link and went right to his quarters, "Computer open a link with the council, priority message." Suddenly a holo screen appeared showing the Judge, "Sir I have terrible news."

"You're not the only one", Judge commented as another screen appeared with Gail, "Our outpost in system K-76 was attacked and we've lost contact."

"We just found what's left of it", Gail replied, "We rescued a few survivors but the outpost has been completely destroyed." Toman then told Gail and the Judge what had occurred on his end.

"Get those personal and ships to the closest star bases and then come to the council chamber", Judge ordered as he wanted a full report. As the holo screens disappeared, and Toman proceeded to carry out his orders, somewhere, two commanders were reporting on their first victories.

* * *

_Part 2: Anhreif: Evil's chamber,_

"An outpost and a squadron", the evil said as Scar and Crusher gave their reports through viewing screens while Bedlam and Toola listened through two other screens. Scar had been responsible for the attack on the squadron while Crusher had led the attack on the outpost, "Two victories in one day. Well done."

"Hardly", Toola stated as he was infuriated that the fiends had succeeded where he had failed, "Crusher left survivors and Scar let those ships off easily when he could have destroyed them."

"And what would that have accomplished", Scar questioned, "I felt there was more danger than gain in destroying wounded enemies. Now they'll see their days of easy fights are over. A message that is better spoken with words than just show alone."

"Have you taken into account that those Aurians will be able to tell how you succeeded", Bedlam questioned as he felt the same as Toola, "And don't forget you did lose several ships in those attacks." Everyone could see Crusher's and Scar's faces grow red from the comment. However Crusher was first to counter.

"At least they died fighting with purpose", Crusher shouted, "Unlike the fiends under your command that I had to watch die needlessly as you tried to win by brute force. Had Scar or me felt we'd lose we would done the smart thing and withdrew."

"Crusher calm yourself", the evil instructed, "Do not let his ignorance blind you in rage."

"Yes master", Crusher replied before he took slow shallow breathes.

"Bedlam, Toola you're dismissed", the evil said before their screens disappeared and the evil turned it's attention to the fiends, "Crusher, I don't blame you for that reaction but you must keep in mind that Toola and Bedlam will try to downplay the importance of your victories. However I must agree with the danger of leaving survivors; do what you feel is correct but remember that every action was a consequence."

"Yes master", the two command type fiends replied before their screens disappeared.

"They still have much to learn, but still a victory is a victory", the evil said to itself as it saw its gamble with Scar and Crusher had given favorable results faster than expected, "Now I wonder how the Aurian council will react." As the evil tried to picture it, the event was getting ready to occur.

* * *

_Part 3: Aura: Council Chamber,_

"Enter", Judge instructed before the Aurian council saw Gail and Toman enter.

"Admirals, how did this happen", Peacemaker questioned, "What have you discovered?"

"After studying the data gathered from the surviving ships and the crew reports, this is what we found", Gail started as a holo screen appeared that showed what would have appeared on the monitor of an Aurian ship, "The fiend groups had their cruisers and smaller vessels almost touching their battleships while keeping their power settings low. As a result, the sensors of our ships and the outpost only detected the larger vessels. Those Aurians didn't know the true number of the enemy's strength until it was too late. These were well planned ambushes."

"But that squadron had the battle cruiser Dawn with them", Watcher stated.

"According to the Dawn's weapon's officer, the fiends threw everything as her first", Toman replied, "After the Dawn was disabled, the rest of the squadron was heavily outnumbered. Same with the outpost, the fiends hid their numbers and waited for the right moment."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but one squadron comprised of the same types of ships Bedlam uses and the other was Toola's bio ships correct", Historian questioned.

"Yes sir", Toman responded, "However I don't believe either Bedlam or Toola led these attacks." Toman then had the hologram show part of the battles, "As you can see neither Toola's or Bedlam's flagships were in the battle and then there's this." Toman waited until the holo screen showed one of the fiend cruisers protect a fiend destroyer from an Aurian destroyer, "In both battles, there were multiple times one of the larger fiend ships protected the smaller vessels; something we haven't seen them do before."

"What were our casualties", Caretaker asked, "And what price did the fiends have to pay?"

"Except for a few survivors, the outpost was lost with all hands resulting in 645 deaths", Gail sadly answered, "As for the squadron, out of the 15 ships that made it up, five destroyers and three cruisers were destroyed and the remaining eight ships including the Dawn were heavily damaged but are repairable. As for the crew, 943 dead and 705 wounded."

"As for the enemy", Toman added to answer the other part of Caretaker's question, "We don't know the total number of warriors they lost but the attack on the outpost cost them two battleships, eight cruisers, ten destroyers, and an unknown number of computer controlled fighters. Our squadron took out six battleships, 12 cruisers, eight destroyers, and again an unknown number of fighters. Our warriors made sure the fiends paid dearly."

"I have no doubt that new type of fiend is part of this", Watcher commented, "We know of there being two and this might explain why no more have been seen in weeks."

"But for fiends to be given control of such numbers of ships", Judge started, "I wonder if the evil is starting to rely more on the fiends due to what happened with Hybrid and Chimera."

"Possibly", Caretaker replied as she stood, "Regardless, we need to contact the Dojo and warn them of the current situation."

"Do so", Judge replied, "And Caretaker, tell them everything so they know what to look out for." The Judge then turned back to Toman and Gail, "As for you two, we can't let these attacks go unanswered. Try to find a possibly important target or the remnants of those fiend ship groups and carry out a counterattack. Do what you feel is best."

"Understood", Gail and Toman responded before they left to prepare followed by Caretaker who had to find where the Dojo was.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo: an hour later,_

"What did she say", Ed questioned as Ol'skool informed the Dojo of what Caretaker had told him through a mental link minutes earlier.

"I'm afraid you heard me", Ol'skool sighed as even he didn't like the news. Ol'skool then pushed a button on the holo projector, "Caretaker send this during the link." The Dojo then watched as the recordings of the battles played out.

"Since when where are the fiends smart enough to do this", Burn asked as he saw the way the fiend ships fought, "We hear nothing from them for weeks and suddenly they're ten times as dangerous?"

"Who wants to bet that new type of fiend is connected to this", Deets replied, "These attacks are nothing Bedlam or Toola would think up."

"Especially the part of the larger ships taking additional hits in order to protect the smaller ships", Torch added, "With Bedlam and Toola it's been send in the smaller ships and let them get destroyed."

"We'll need to find a way to improve the sensors so we don't fall for the same trap", Fizz pointed out.

"She's right", Gato stated, "It's only safe to assume that another group could be looking for us. Even with the improvements Fizz and me made to the weapons and shields we'll still just as vulnerable to this kind of attack."

"I just had a thought", Dr. Pinch started, "What if the evil is getting tired of Bedlam and Toola and is giving those new fiends their own ships?"

"It's possible after what happened with Hybrid and Chimera but I don't think Bedlam and Toola are going anywhere", Kitty started, "Based on what we've seen I doubt the evil would get rid of them as long as it has some use for them."

"I agree", Ol'skool replied as he knew Kitty's logic was sound.

"Speaking of Hybrid and Chimera, shouldn't we contact the Planton", Loogie asked, "What if the fiends plan to attack them next?"

"Good idea", Ol'skool said, "I'll contact them myself and make sure they're alright. Fizz, Gato, get to work on the sensors. Kitty, Torch, keep an eye out for trouble. Everyone else is to run though the ship and make sure we're ready for anything." The crew then got to work while wondering what would happen next. A few hours later, the twins tried a possible sensor setting and detected a groups of ships but fortunately for the Dojo it was a group of Aurian ships being led by the Dragoon.

"Wonder what they're up to", Deets stated.

"My guess would be they're planning a little payback", Burn answered.

"Should we say hi", Loogie asked.

"Hail the Dragoon and deactivate the cloak", Ol'skool instructed before it was done. Suddenly a holo screen appeared with Toman on it. Ol'skool noticed Toman's rank insignia had changed, "Promotion Commander?"

"It's Admiral now", Toman answered, "I'm glad to see you're safe."

"Caretaker told Ol'skool what happened", Fizz said, "Was Gail in any of those attacks?"

"No", Toman answered, "She's fine. We were both promoted to Admiral so she wasn't involved in either event."

"That's good to hear", Ol'skool responded, "I've let the Planton know what's occurred."

"We've warned the Comet Leviathans as well", Toman stated, "Right now we're preparing a counter attack on a group of fiend ships near what appears to be a space station they've set up." Toman then could see the Dojo was having a mental discussion, 'Here it comes.'

"Need some help", Ed asked.

"We've spend the last couple of hours getting ready for a fight", Gato added.

"Best defense is a good offence", Torch and Burn stated.

"Plus we could help if any Aurians are injured", Kitty said, "Especially with Gato's healing power."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we'd be the last thing they'd expect", Dr. Pinch pointed out.

"If I said no you'd still follow", Toman sighed as the Judge had already told him to not stop them if the Dojo offered to help.

"Pretty much", the six couriers and two holograms replied as Ol'skool and Toman just looked at each other and shook their heads."

"Alright", Toman said, "You'll be our special surprise for them. Reactivate your cloak and stay behind us for now."

"Understood", Ol'skool said before the Dojo went to the rear of the group and recloaked knowing that more then likely when the Dojo declaoked the next time it would do so with guns blazing.

* * *

_Part 5: Fiend Space Station: Sometime later,_

"So far so good", Scar commented as Crusher and him inspected the recently finished station. Scar then turned to the fiend that was heading the construction, "But I must ask who's idea it was to equip the station with warp engines."

"We installed them in case we came under attack and were in danger of losing", the fiend explained, "This way we have a chance of saving an important facility."

"It's not something the Aurians would expect", Crusher stated, "And I like the idea of a mobile station for repairing ships. Good thinking."

"Thank you sir", the fiend replied as he planed to show them the repair section. However, the intercom suddenly went off, "What's the situation?"

"We're receiving transmissions from the Echo and the Rapier sir", a fiend explained, "I'll transfer it to the holo projector in that area." A moment later, two holographic screens appeared showing Boulder and Sniper, Scar's and Crusher's second in commands.

"What's wrong", Crusher asked as he had a feeling bad news was about to be told.

"We've lost contract with our early alert groups", Sniper answered.

"Both groups", Scar asked, "All thirty fighters?"

"I'm afraid so", Boulder replied, "We have to consider the possibility that an Aurian strike force has located this station and is about to attack." Just as Boulder finished, alarms on both the ships and the station went off, "Commander, I'm afraid I was right. We've got at least 25 ships approaching our position and their being led by the Dragoon." The holo screens than disappeared.

"We've only got our dreadnaughts, this station, 14 cruisers, and 22 destroyers", Crusher stated.

"Enough to hold that force off while the station escapes", Scar added as he turned to the fiend in charge of the station, "We'll head to our ships but let us know as soon as you're ready to go to warp."

"Understood", the fiend replied before Scar and Crusher left and transported back to their command ships.

Echo:

"Report", Crusher said as he stepped onto the bridge of his ship.

"The Aurian strike force is comprised of the Dragoon, four battle cruisers, eight cruisers, and twelve destroyers", Sniper reported before the Aurians ships came out of warp and opened fire, "Shields are holding."

"Return fire all weapons", Crusher ordered as he ran multiple options through his head, "Have our ships launch all fighters and target the Aurian's weapon systems." As Crusher saw his orders carried out and watched as the fiends' first salvo of returned weapons fire hit the Aurian shields, he knew the Aurians had the next move.

Dragoon:

"Status report", Toman said as he felt the ship rock from the fiends' counterattack.

"The enemy group is made up of both bio and non-bio ships", and Aurian responded, "The station, two dreadnaughts, 14 cruisers, 22 destroyers along with fighter support. Based off what we know, those dreadnaughts are the same ships that led the attacks but the ships out there are not the entire force of either attack group."

'So we might have company', Toman thought as he saw enemy reinforcements could come to the battle, "We'll need to make this quick, target the command ships maximum power to cannons and fire all lancers." Toman then send a mental message to the Dojo, 'Time for our surprise.'

Rapier:

"Sensors indicate the Dragoon is targeting both the Echo and us", Boulder said as he took control of the Rapier's weapons, "Returning fire."

"Increase power to the forward shields and cannons", Scar ordered before he saw the Dragoon lower it's front before he saw a ship start to decloak. As the ship appeared, it opened fire and screamed past the Rapier, catching Scar off guard, "Boulder is it me or did the Dojo just pass us?"

"Scans show it's the Dojo and she's coming around for another attack run", Boulder answered as he saw Scar was in shock, "Sir?"

"Why would they risk the Dojo in a small fight", Scar questioned aloud before a holo screen appear with Crusher on it, "It's the Dojo."

"I was about to say that", Crusher responded as he stumbled from his ship rocking, "Seems the Dojo wants to give us both its attention."

"I'd rather have them target us instead of the rest of our groups", Scar stated as he knew his ship could take the hits. The screen then disappeared and Scar looked back to the battle, "Have our fighters distract the Dojo while we continue to attack the Dragoon. Have all ships pair up as much as possible and attack the Aurian ships one at a time. Them the ship commanders to proceed at their own digression."

"Yes sir", Boulder replied before he relayed Scar's orders, "Orders received and understood."

"Find out how long before the station can go to warp, that will be our time limit", Scar said, "Have jammers ready to cover our warp trails when we retreat." Scar then saw the Dojo pass by again, "Perhaps our next fight will allow us to meet face to face."

Dojo:

"Those ships have gotten some serous upgrades", Fizz commented as Gato and her scanned the fiend ships from the engine room and relayed the information to the Dojo's bridge, "Their shield strength and firepower are at least as good as ours was when we left Earth."

"Except for those battleships", Loogie stated, as he fired some of the weapons, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Dreadnaughts Loogie dreadnaughts."

"Point is they're tough", Torch replied before he received data from the scanners, "Looks like the fiends are pairing up."

"I'm going to transfer power to weapons and shields", "Gato stated, "Done."

"Thanks", Deets said as she picked her next target. Suddenly the Dojo shook from weapons fire.

"What the snap was that", Burn questioned as he knew it wasn't from a single ship.

"We've got two cruisers coming right at us", Kitty informed everyone, "They're right behind us."

"Ed pull a 180 now", Ol'skool instructed as he knew the fiends were planning to target the Dojo's engines.

"On it", Ed replied before he put the Dojo into a hard spin and ended with the ships being face to face, "Deets, Burn, Loogie now."

"Right", the three said as they targeted the cruisers and put the extra power Gato had given to use. However, just as the Dojo's weapons fired, the cruisers suddenly turned away and were able to avoid most of the shots.

"They're going to warp", Torch informed the crew, "Even the station."

"Plus they've launched several pod like objects", Kitty added before the Dojo and the Aurians watched the fiends escape, followed by the pods exploded, "Those things erased their warp trails."

"Which means we can't track them", Gato and Fizz replied.

"And all we got to show for that fight is a bunch of destroyed fighters and a few destroyed destroyers and cruisers", Burn commented, "At least the dreadnaughts and station took damage."

"Have to admit they were good", Ed added, "Wonder if we'll run into whoever was leading them.

"So what do we do now", Loogie asked.

"We better see if the Aurians need any help", Deets suggested, "A couple of their ships took some hits."

"Good idea", Ol'skool replied, "I'll contact Toman and see what our next move will be. In the mean time, check to see how the Dojo is." Ok'skool then left the bridge and went to the computer room deep in his own thoughts about what had occurred.

* * *

_Part 6: Dragoon: Toman's quarters: a few minutes later,_

"Computer, open a holo connection with both the Dojo and the council", Toman commanded before two holo screens appeared, one with the Judge and one with the Ol'skool.

"Teacher, Admiral I wasn't expecting a transmission this soon", Judge commented before Toman and Ol'skool explained how the battle had transpired, "I see."

"I wish we could have taken out more of the enemy ships but they were only waiting for the station to go to warp", Toman stated.

"I wouldn't worry about it", Ol'skool responded as he felt Toman was being too hard on himself, "You suffered minimum damage and proved your point."

"I agree", Judge stated, "This should show the fiends that we still have the will to fight even with the losses they inflicted on us."

"Speaking of them", Toman started, "Have all the families been notified?"

"We're taking care of it", Judge answered, "Even with this victory it is a sad day but it's all the more reason to win this war."

"I'd prepare for them to stage a counterattack of their own", Ol'skool advised, "As Toman stated, those ships were only a handful of the groups that launched those attacks. Speaking of that, Fizz and Gato think they've found a way to render the fiends' sensor trick useless."

"I see", Judge said as Ol'skool showed him the twin's sensor upgrade, "We found a way as well. Toman will give you the data so we all have more than one way to be prepared should the fiends try that again."

"Does the council have any orders for me", Toman asked, "Right now I have flyers trying to get outside the range of the jamming field that the fiends deployed in their retreat so we can at least find which direction they went in."

"Do what you feel is needed", Judge said as he knew that Toman wanted to finish the job, "I'm sure you've already decided how many ships to summon to you but just remember that you are not to pursue them passed the galactic rim. All ships are to remain in this galaxy."

"I know sir", Toman stated, "I'm planning to meet up with the 10th, 16th, and 19th battle groups should we be successful in location either those vessels or the rest of those fleets." Suddenly another holo screen appeared that showed Gail.

"Am I interrupting", Gail asked.

"Not at all", Toman answered, "How did your hunting go."

"We destroyed a large group of fiend ships but none of them were involved in the attacks", Gail answered, "Judging by the lack of skill we witnessed, I think it's safe to say that Bedlam is still alive and hasn't been removed from his position."

"That's only prove that the evil's found at least one new subordinate", Judge stated, "It's the only reasonable explanation as to why those groups would be so different." The Judge then turned back to Ol'skool, "What are your current plans?"

"We'll depart for now", Ol'skool said as he knew that the three Aurians and likely Caretaker too didn't want to put the Dojo in a large scale fight, "It would be nice if you told us where the machine is."

"I would if I could", Judge stated as he knew the real reason why Ol'skool wanted the location, "However, of we do so it might allow the evil's forces to find it and destroy it. If we lose the Machine it will take years to replace it."

"You try our patience", Ol'skool stated, "You regained our trust but don't push it." The three Aurians could see he was serious but only Toman and the Judge knew why." Ol'skool could see that Gail was being left in the dark about the machine's possible cost on Ed but was biting her tongue, 'You've got enough to worry about.' After a few more minutes, the four's conversation ended and the holo screens in front of Toman disappeared. The Aurian then saw the Dojo go to warp and leave the area.

"I better get ready", Toman said to himself as he left his quarters and wait for news from his flyers.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

'Glad that's over', Ol'skool thought as he left the computer room. The first sound that came to his ears was the twins talking.

"We've got to increase the power of the cannons and lancers", Fizz stated as Gato and her walked into the living room.

"I know", Gato replied as she sat in one of the chairs, "Especially if we have to divide the Dojo's firepower like we did today. Normally it's either one or two of us using the weapons, not three or more."

"I thought we were going to relax", Deets joked as Ed, Loogie, Burn, and her entered the living room.

"Doctor's orders", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "Gato and me are the only two doctors on this ship and neither of us gave that order."

"Isn't anyone else worried about the fiends striking back", Ed asked.

"Chillax Ed", Burn replied, trying to cover the fact he was thinking the same way, "I doubt the fiends will try anything until those dreadnaughts are repaired. Without those larger ships they've got nothing."

"But Burn…", Ed tried to say.

"Ed as the Dojo team's medic, I'm ordering everyone to relax", Gato said with a grin causing everyone to laugh as Ol'skool came in.

"Yes Dr. Gato", Ol'skool joked, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry for some ramen noodles."

"Coming up", Torch and Kitty said before the replicators produced the food, "Come and get it." The crew each grabbed a bowl, sat down at the table and dug in.

"I was more hungry than I thought", Ed commented as he finished up his bowl.

"Something was different this time", Fizz stated as she tasted something had been added.

"What did you two do", Deets questioned as she looked at the holograms.

"We just added some spices", Torch stated.

"You all complained about the last batch of noodles being too bland", Kitty added.

"The last batch had no favor", Burn said.

"This was far better", Gato replied.

"I'll say", Loogie agreed.

"Be sure to save that setting", Ol'skool instructed, "Now that everyone's full, let…." Suddenly the alarm went off and interrupted Ol'skool, "What's wrong?"

"Sensors just picked up several warp trails that might be from those ships", Kitty informed everyone as she took in the data, "They're faint but readable."

"How certain can you be it's them", Ol'skool asked.

"About 92 percent", Torch answered, "The trails are from fiend warp engines and the number of trails match."

"I say we follow them", Burn suggested, "As long as we got the cloak we should be good."

"Burn's right", Ed added, "We can't risk losing them again."

"What if it's a trap", Dr. Pinch questioned followed by Loogie, "What if it's not?"

"Wait a moment", Deets said as she noticed one of the command ships was slowing down, "Why is one of the dreadnaughts staying behind?"

"Engine trouble", Burn suggested.

"Or a covering force", Ol'skool replied, "They might think Toman's ships are following them. Kitty, Torch run a scan of the ship and see where it stands." The crew then waited as the holograms performed their task."

"Its engines are fine", Torch informed the group, "In fact all of its major systems appear to be working."

"The other ships have increased to warp 9 and will be out of range in two minutes", Kitty added, "The dreadnaught's weapons are only on standby."

"If we wait we might be able to take them out", Burn stated, "That's the ship that led the attack on that Aurian squadron."

"All the more reason to use caution", Ol'skool stated, "These fiends have proven to be very capable. We'll need a plan." The crew then began to think of how they could attack the larger vessel.

* * *

_Part 8: Rapier: bridge,_

"We'll catch up with up in system T-34", Scar ordered as he spoke to one of the other ship commanders, "Until Boulder or myself arrive you are to take orders from Commander Crusher."

"Yes sir", the fiend replied before his holoscreen disappeared and another appeared with Crusher.

"I'll get them all to safety", Crusher began as Scar's ship was in better condition, "But I still think you should have a couple of cruisers stay for support."

"No", Scar responded, "They all need repair. I'll hold here for an hour. After that I'll join you."

"You still think the Aurians will follow", Crusher asked.

"Count on it", Scar sighed before the holo screen disappeared and Scar turned to on of the fiends, "Status."

"Ships are out of range now sir", the fiends answered, "Sensors are not picking up any ships but if a ship is cloaked we have no way to detect it."

"I know", Scar responded as Boulder walked onto the bridge, "Where do we stand?"

"Most internal damages are repaired sir", Boulder answered, "Aside from damage to the hull and a few injured fiends we're at full strength."

"Excellent", Scar responded, "Now to see if the Aurians come."

"With respect, I'd count more on the Dojo showing up", Boulder stated, "With their cloak and all."

"We were just talking about that when you walked in", Scar said as he looked at the scanners, "I prefer it when cloaking technology is working for us not against us."

"What is the status of our weapons", Boulder questioned.

"On standby sir", the fiend in charge of the weapons answered, "However, we're down to fifty missiles and a handful of fighters."

"Sir I'm picking up a contact", a fiend called out before the ship rocked violently, "It's the Dojo."

"I hate it when you're right", Scar commented as he looked at Boulder.

"That makes two of us", Boulder replied before he looked at the weapons controller, "Strengthen the shields and return fire."

"Yes sir", the fiend replied before he picked up objects leaving the Dojo, "They've launched the Defender and two flyers."

"They must think we're out of fighters", Scar stated as he decided what to do, "Boulder you're in command. Tell the hanger crew to prepare all fighters including mine."

"You're going out there", Boulder questioned as he didn't like the idea.

"The Guardian's most likely in the Defender", Scar started, "It's time I met him in combat. Have the fighters distract the flyers."

"Yes sir", Boulder said as he knew there was no way of talking Scar out of it. Boulder turned away as Scar left for the hanger bay.

A few moments later:

"All ready sir", a fiend stated as Scar entered the bay.

"Good", Scar replied as he got into his fighter and activated its systems before contacting the bridge, "I'm launching the fighters now." Scar then launched from the ship and prepared for the moment he had been waiting for, 'At last I get to fight the evil's most dangerous enemy.'

* * *

_Part 9: Defender,_

"Looks like you were right", Ed commented as he piloted the Defender and saw the fighters launch, "Here they come."

"Told you so", Loogie replied as he was at the control of one of the flyers.

"Pay attention", Burn instructed from the other flyer, "I'm counting fifteen." Suddenly the computers on all three ships went off.

"Guys be careful", Gato voice sounded from the communicator, "Something else just launched from that ship."

"Seems to be their answer to the Defender", Fizz added, "It's just as well armed."

"I see it", Ed stated as Scar's fighter came into visual range. Suddenly a dogfight broke out between the two groups as they opened up with cannons and missiles while the Dojo and Rapier slugged it out.

Dojo:

"Where does that ship stand", Ol'skool asked as he needed to know how the fight was playing out.

"We were able to hit some of their main weapon systems", Torch answered, "But their shields are at 86 percent and they've still got a lot of firepower."

"And us", Ol'skool asked.

"Shields are at 95 percent", Gato answered as she controlled the Dojo's weapons, "Weapons are all operational." Suddenly the ship rocked violently, "Shields at 88 percent."

"What hit us", Deets asked as she piloted the Dojo and began to put more effort in dodging the enemy weapon's fire.

"Heavy missile impact", Gato answered, "I'm switching some of the cannons anti-air."

"You'll control those cannons and give me the rest", Ol'skool instructed as he contacted the engine room, "Fizz you alright."

"No prop", Fizz answered as she worked, "I'll transfer some power from the engines to the shields and weapons, "Kitty?"

"Done", Kitty replied as the power transferred, "How's are Ed, Burn, and Loogie?"

"They're fine", Gato answered.

"Am I the only one noticing that the new ship's only focusing on Ed", Deets questioned as she watched the Defender and Scar's fight duke it out.

Defender:

"Burn, Loogie", Ed called out as he fought the new fiend ship.

"We're fine", Loogie answered.

"Seems these guys want to be sure that we don't help you", Burn added as he saw the other fighters didn't go after Ed, "We'll deal with them. Take that thing out."

"I'm trying", Ed responded before he had to dodge a salvo of beam cannon fire, "Take this." Ed returned fire, but saw the enemy ship dodge the shots, "Something's off." Ed then scanned the fiend ship and watch shocked at the result, "Guys, this thing isn't computer controlled." The time for surprise was short was Ed had to evade once again. A moment later the two ships began head right at each other, firing all of their weapons. The result was both ships taking damage. Ed then saw he was losing power to he cannons, "Fizz can I transfer power to my weapons like we do with the Dojo?"

"Be careful", Fizz answered neither courier knowing that the enemy ship was going through the same thing.

Scar's fighter:

"Sir please be careful", a fiend stated as Scar planned to do the same as Ed, "We never tested transferring power this way."

"Understood", Scar replied before he sent power from other systems to his cannons, "Time to finish this human."

Defender:

"You're going down", Ed stated before the two ships began an attack run, giving everything they had to their opponent. However as the beams of energy hit each other the area of space they fought in began to become brighter, "What's going on." As the two ships passed each other, both Ed and Scar were blinded by a bright flash of light. When the light fated, both pilots found to their shock that the Rapier and the Dojo were gone and they were both heading apart from each other and into the ground of a planet that seemed to appear out of nowhere. As Ed quickly tried to regain some control over his descent, he only wondered what had happened; a thought that Scar shared, not knowing they were about to met face to face.

* * *

This is the 46th part of my eighth Get Ed story. This act was to act as a way for readers to see into the fiend's perspective as they change. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	47. Act 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 47**

_Part 1: Dojo: Moments after the events of Act 46,_

"Where'd they go", Deets questioned after seeing the new fiend fighter and Defender disappear.

"I'm not picking up their signals", Fizz answered as she studied the data, "They just vanished in that bright light."

"Burn, Loogie get back to the Dojo", Ol'skool instructed as he didn't want to risk them disappearing as well. A few moments later Burn and Loogie entered the cockpit.

"What happened to Ed", Burn asked, "One minute he's there and the next he's gone."

"First we need to end this fight", Gato said to get the crew back on tract even though they knew she was just as concerned.

"But they've stopped firing", Loogie pointed out followed by Dr. Pinch, "They might be planning something."

"Ol'skool they sending us a message", Kitty informed the crew, "They're requesting that we end hostilities and leave the area."

"We still need more data", Fizz pointed out.

"Whatever made them disappear is gone", Torch replied, "There's no reason to stick around."

"Tell them we agree", Ol'skool instructed even though he was surprised that the fiends had asked first. A moment later both ships went to warp as their crew tried to discover what had happened.

* * *

_Part 2: Unknown Planet: Ed's location,_

"Snap", Ed growled as he tried to get the Defender to start up. While Ed had been able to land somewhat safely, the Defender took enough damage in the crash landing to render the ship inoperable. The courier then looked at his surroundings. The planet appeared to be rocky or moonlike and while, very far away from the star it orbited, was very warm. After taking in the scenery, Ed tried to contact the Dojo with no success, "Great, I can't even get the long-range communicator to work. Why is it any Defender, be it ours or Hybrid's and Chimera's ends up suffering more damage when not fighting." Ed then realized he was talking to himself out loud and stopped, 'I've got to get this working. I just know that fiend landed as well.' As Ed tried to think of what to do, somewhere nearby, another was having similar trouble.

Scar's location:

"Rapier come in, this is Scar", Scar stated as he tried to contact his ship, but like Ed had no success, 'Must have be damaged with the rest of the ship due to my poor excuse of a landing.' Scar then observed his location, 'This planet is too far away from its star for these temperatures. There must be another source of heat. Even with these thoughts, Scar knew he wasn't alone. 'I know the Defender landed so the human should be fine. Especially if it was the Guardian like I think it was.' The command type fiend then wondered what to do next, 'I can't use the Aurian equipment but I might be able to use the human equipment to contact one of my ships.' With the thought in mind, Scar began to head to where he believed Ed was while looking at the sky, 'Boulder I'm counting on you.'

* * *

_Part 3: Rapier: Sometime after the end of Part 1,_

'Here goes nothing', Boulder thought as he entered Scar's ready room to give his report to the evil. As Boulder entered the room, the doors closed and the image of the evil appeared, which led to Boulder getting on one knee.

"Speak", the evil instructed.

"Master, I believe we have discovered what caused Commander Scar to disappear", Boulder started, "I believe that the weapons fire from both the Dojo's Defender and Commander Scar's fighter formed a worm hole that transported them away from the battle. "

"Interesting theory", the evil commented, "But I must ask what has led to this conclusion." Boulder then activated a hologram that showed the battle, "Go on."

"As I stated a few hours ago, both the Defender's pilot and Commander Scar had just transferred power from their warp engines to their weapon systems", Boulder stated as a bubble appeared in the hologram, "After the first few shots, scans picked up what appeared to be a wormhole that only grew with each shot. In addition, scans detected short-lived space-time distortions that ended shortly after both ships disappeared. Due to the lack of warp trails, I feel a wormhole is the only reasonable conclusion."

"I'm forced to agree", the evil responded, "However, why did you ask for a ceasefire?"

"It was the only way to get a quick scan of the area though I must confess it was in vain", Boulder explained, "Had I known, I would have continued to fight."

"Your action was the correct one", the evil stated, "In any case, Scar's wish was that you would be given command of his forces should anything happen to him. I will honor that." The evil then paused before continuing, "For the time being, you and your fleet are to try and find him. That is your only task. Scar is too valuable not only to be but to your entire race."

"I will begin to search at once", Boulder said as he mustered his courage, "But I must make a request."

"Speak", the evil ordered, not sure what the fiend wanted.

"Bedlam and Toola mustn't have knowledge of what has occurred", Boulder started, "If they learn of it, it might undermine everything Commander Scar and Commander Crusher have worked for."

"I can see why Scar picked you", the evil commented as he understood the brute type's line of thought, "Your request is granted. I will have Crusher keep Bedlam and Toola occupied. Do not stop your search until you find him or prove that he's no more."

"Yes master", Boulder said before the evil disappeared and Boulder went to the bridge.

"Sir, Commander Crusher is hailing us", a fiend stated as Boulder entered the control center of the dreadnaught.

"Go ahead", Boulder instructed before the screen showed Crusher, "Sir?"

"The evil has informed me of what is to be done", Crusher stated, "Will you need assistance?"

"No sir", Boulder answered, "Too many ships will only cause trouble for our search."

"Very well", Crusher responded, "Than I wish you the best of luck. Bring him back."

"I plan to sir", Boulder stated before the screen turned off and Boulder turned to the fiend next to him, "Connect me with every ship in this fleet." The fiend then did so and Boulder addressed them, "All ships, this is Boulder. With Commander Scar missing I'm taking command of the entire fleet. The evil has ordered us to begin a search for our missing commander. This task takes priority over anything else until Commander Scar is found. I will rely instructions to ship commanders soon. Rapier out." Boulder then sat in the commander's chair and began to plan how he would search for the missing fiend.

* * *

_Part 4: Unknown Planet: Scar's location,_

'Heat vents', Scar questioned as he saw gigantic puffs of stream exiting the ground, 'So that's what's heating the planet. Could be useful if I have trouble with the Guardian.' The fiend continued to walk until he got to the entrance of a canyon, which he found he was at the bottom of, 'The walls are too high to safely climb.' Seeing no other option, Scar proceeded into gorge. It didn't take long for Scar to see the planet wasn't uninhabited and he wasn't alone in the canyon as he saw various lizard like creatures on the rocks and eyes growing in the shadows, 'It would be best to make haste and leave this area. Soon Scar was at the end of the canyon and left but found that the forest ahead was alive with sound, 'I wonder if the Guardian has explored any of this area yet.'

Ed's location:

'No point in staying here', Ed thought as he got on his hover board and took off in the direction he thought the fiend ship had landed, 'Maybe I can use something from that fiend ship to contact the others.' After a few uneventful minutes, Ed arrived at the opposite end of the forest, 'No way around it. I just wonder if the fiend survived and made it here.' Ed soon heard the sounds coming from the forest as he made his way into it but didn't see the sources, 'Where's Torch when I need him.' Suddenly Ed had a vision. However in which the name Scar appeared, 'Is that the name of the fiend in that fighter?' As Ed cast the thought aside he heard a loud roaring that echoed around him, "What was that?" Unfortunately, the courier's question was answered as the ground opened up below him and an unseen force seemed to cut the power to his board and dragged him into the opening. As he fell into the darkness, Ed thought he caught a glimpse of another body falling into the pit, 'Is it that fiend?" Ed knew the answer would have to wait.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"Tell me you have something", Deets said as she walked into the computer room where the twins were.

"We're still working on it", Fizz said with a bit of a annoyed voice, "I know you're worried but you have to calm down."

"Calm down", Deets questioned as she knew had Burn disappeared Fizz would be acting the same way, "We don't know what happened to Ed or even where he went or if he's still alive and you want me to be calm."

"Sis listen to me", Gato started as she put her hands on Deets's shoulders, "I won't deny that Fizz and me would be doing the same thing as you had it been Burn or Loogie. When you had disappeared with Hoshi Ed was crazed with worry too. Right now Burn, Ol'skool, and Loogie are searching in the flyers and we're doing everything we can. You've got to believe that Ed is fine and that we'll find him."

"That's easy for you to say", Deets shouted, "Meanwhile, I'm stuck here because Ol'skool won't let me go search in a flyer, you're using all the scanners, and the Aurian's haven't been any help at all."

"Deets it's only been a day", Fizz pointed out, "The galaxy is a big place so we can't expect to find him right away."

"Deets calm down right now or else", Gato threatened as she felt Deets was going overboard.

"Or else what", Deets shouted before Gato delivered a quick slap to Deets' face that caught both Deets and Fizz by surprise.

"Gato that was uncalled for", Fizz commented before she saw Gato embrace Deets in a hug, 'Than again she might have got the idea from me.'

"I'm sorry", Gato stated, "But you've got to trust that things will be fine."

"I know", Deets replied as she saw Gato had only meant to snap her to her senses, "I'm just don't want to loss him." Gato just gave her a look that showed she understood. Deets then recalled the past and laughed, "Seems things have come full circle."

"What's that suppose to mean", Gato questioned.

"Remembered when I slapped you", Fizz asked, "The time we were under the surface of Sector 50."

"How could I forget", Gato asked back, "That was one of the best things you ever did for me."

"Well Deets had slapped me shortly after we had left your place cause I was so mad and Mom and Dad", Fizz explained.

"So that's where you got the idea", Gato questioned before all three girls laughed until Gato thought of something, "Deets why don't you try to use Ed's physic crystal and try to reach him with a mental link."

"Once I clam down a little", Deets replied before she started to leave, "Thanks Gato."

"Right", Gato said before Fizz and her got back to work, "Come out wherever you are." Just then Torch and Kitty appeared, "Tell me you have something."

"Based on the data we have, we have to conclude that a worm hole was formed due to the weapons fire from both ships", Kitty replied, "Seems both ships were firing into an unstable area of space that was too small to detect until it was too late."

"So do we have any idea where they could have went", Fizz questioned.

"We're not that lucky", Torch answered, "Plus there could be another problem. Scans showed space-time distortions at the time the worm hole appeared."

"Meaning", Ol'skool asked as Burn, Loogie, and him entered the room, "Where's Deets?"

"She's going to try and use Ed's physic crystal and reach him", Fizz answered.

"And the space-time thing", Loogie questioned.

"It's possible that he's not came out of that worm hole yet", Gato started, "Or it's possible that Ed doesn't know how much time as past. He might think days or even a few seconds have past since he was separated from us."

"Not good", Burn commented, "I hope Deets has better luck than we did."

"Give her time", Ol'skool stated, "Even with that crystal it's difficult to form a mental link with a single person over any distance when you don't know where they are." The crew knew they could only wait and see what happened next.

* * *

_Part 6: Unknown Planet: Ed's location: Sometime after the end of Part 4,_

'What happened', Ed asked as he came to his senses and recalled the fall, 'Oh, right that hole opened in the ground and my board lost power.' Ed then found his board and found it to be working again but discovered that the way he had descended was now a ceiling, 'Guess the only way is forward.' The courier got on his board and proceed down his only path but was quickly welcomed to the sight of multiple steam vents letting out extremely hot gases, 'This reminds me of that maze Ol'skool had Fizz and me follow him into. If I can time it right I should be fine.' Ed prepared himself and as soon as he saw an opening, pushed his board to the max and rushed through the patch of tunnel and got away from the danger, 'That was easy.' Suddenly, the courier felt he wasn't alone in the chamber and looked ahead with his Opti-gogs to see another body was approaching his location; it was easy to tell what it was due to the body's shape, 'It's that fiend.' After a moment Ed was able to see that the fiend was the new type that Ol'skool had shown them and that it was wearing armor, 'That's new.' Ed decided to listen in and wait to see what the fiend did.

Scar's location:

'This would be an excellent place for training soldiers', Scar thought as he hadn't noticed Ed, 'That is if I could find what caused the Guardian and me to fall down here and then close the ground.' The fiend then felt the ground shaking and dodge just in time to see a monstrously large, wormlike creature burst out of the ground right where he had been, "What is that?"

"Good question", a voice called out, drawing Scar's attention. The fiend saw that Ed had been forced out of his hiding spot due to the worm getting closer to where he had been. Ed then saw that Scar had spotted him.

"So you're here too", Scar questioned before he looked at the creature that both Ed and him thought had caused them to fall into the planet. Suddenly the two saw the worm like monster open its mouth and witnessed the rows of razor-sharp teeth start to rotate.

"Is that thing a robot", Ed asked as the teeth began to rotate faster and faster. Ed decided to find the answer with his Opti-gogs and discovered what the creature was, "It's organic but the entire inside of its mouth is a machine." Just then the creature charged at Ed, but the courier activated his hover board and escaped in time. However, Ed and Scar were then welcomed to the monster letting out a scream and shook the place while Ed's board lost power again. This time Ed had an idea of what was going on, 'It's letting out a small EMP when it screams.'

'What a beast', Scar thought before the creature turned to him. However, instead of charging, the monster picked up a large piece of rock with its mouth and let it drop into the spinning teeth that broke the rock into pieces. Suddenly the creature aimed its mouth at Scar and fired the broken rock at him, "It's using the broken rock as projectiles." Scar dodged the attack and countered by firing spikes from both of his hands, which only caused minor damage, "Its skin's stronger than I expected." As Scar landed on his feet, another piece of rock impacted against him and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey", Ed shouted to get the monster's attention before he threw several explosive patches at it. The patches attached and exploded causing the monster to halt its attack on Scar, "That hurt it." As the monster recovered it let out another roar and the ground shook once again to reveal eight smaller creatures that seemed to be coming to the larger one's aid, "Oh snap I didn't see that coming." After a few moments, Ed and Scar were back to back as the smaller creatures surrounded them, 'And it's too dangerous to use Archon mode cause of him.'

"Considering you were trying to help me I'm willing to call a temporary truce if you are", Scar stated as he knew the fight would be over quicker if they worked together.

"Deal but if you try anything", Ed replied as he wasn't sure what to make of the fiend's suggestion but saw little choice.

"I expect nothing less", Scar said before the creatures began their attack by launching chewed up at the two. Ed immediately used his guardian power and shielded both Scar and him from the assault. Scar then jumped in the air and fired a salvo of spikes at the smaller ones, 'I'm betting their hide isn't as think as the larger creature. Sure enough, Scar's guess was proved right by the spikes piercing the hides' but only to a degree, 'At least they're wounded. Hopefully that will discourage them.' Suddenly the creatures began to spout multiple whip-like arms arm launched themselves at Scar and Ed.

"How many abilities do these things have", Ed questioned as he used his Slammer to sever the attacking limbs while Scar formed two giant spikes that he used as daggers to do the same. A moment later the creatures began to back off as if to lick their wounds, "That hurt them."

"Or they're planning something", Scar replied as he considered the fact that the worm-like attackers might be preparing a trap due to them gathering to the larger creature on its right and left. Suddenly the remaining arms of the smaller attackers latched onto the larger worm before their tails merged with the larger one's body, "They're acting as…."

"Legs", Ed finished as the now fused monster started to towards them with the heads of the smaller worms acting as feet, "That's got to hurt but why…?" Ed's question was interrupted by a barrage of rock that launched from the main head, "Where did that come from?"

"The smaller creatures are doing it", Scar answered as he saw the turning mouths were on the ground.

"So it's gathering more ammo with every step", Ed stated before he had to dodge, "We've got to clog it up to keep it from firing."

'What is he thinking', Scar thought before he saw pull out a couple of patches, 'Bubblegum bombs? Wait I get it." Scar then form several small spikes and threw them to Ed, "Catch."

"Thanks", Ed replied even though he was surprised by the fiend's cooperation, 'I know he's using me to survive but I guess I'm using him too.' Ed attached the spikes to his bombs and waited for the right moment when the creature stopped firing, "Now!" The courier threw the bombs and just as planned the creature ate the devices. A second later, as the main mouth filled up with rock, the bombs went off, which with the spikes that Scar had provided, jammed up the creature's mechanical mouth. However, both Ed and Scar saw the creature's mouth wouldn't stay that way for long as some liquid began to seep out that seemed to be dissolving the bubblegum substance, "You've got to be kidding."

"There's no way this monster is of natural origin", Scar commented as he figured that someone had created it. Surprising, as soon as the creature's mouth was moving freely again, it droved into the ground causing quakes that opened up the ceiling above.

"Now's our….", Ed and Scar said in unison before a massive blast of air launched them out of the cave and back to the surface.

* * *

_Part 7: Rapier,_

"How far could he have been taken", Boulder questioned as he looked at all the search reports from the ships under his command, "Not so much as a trace of him or the Defender." Suddenly the communication unit next to him went off, "Boulder here."

"Sir could you come to the bridge", a fiend asked.

"I'm on my way", Boulder replied as left his room. Soon he was on the bridge hoping that he was now closer to finding Scar, "Report."

"We just detected a sensor pulse in this area", a fiend started, "We think its from the Dojo."

"Due to what", Boulder questioned as he felt that the bridge crew had rushed to conclusions.

"Here's the pulse sir", the fiend pointed out on the sensors, "But we're not detecting anything that could be causing it and visual's shows nothing. It's possible the Dojo is cloaked but they've transferred so much power to their sensors that it's impossible to cover the scan pulses."

"Plausible", Boulder commented, "It would make sense that they would have to increase the power of the scanners to get more range."

"Sir three small vessels just appeared", another fiend informed the brute type, "They came from the exact spot where the pulse is."

"Can we tell what they are", Blouder asked.

"Sorry sir but our scanner's were already at limit when we detected the pulse", the fiend answered, "That's the only reason we detected the pulse in the first place. Any more strain and the scanners will suffer permanent damage." A moment later the fiend saw something, "Sir the pulse is moving away from us. It just went to warp and the trail is Aurian."

"Helmsman follow them but try avoid detection", Boulder ordered, "Those three small contacts were likely flyers."

"We're not going to avoid them as in your search plan", the fiend asked as he was puzzled.

"Their sensors are better than ours and they might have found something", Boulder explained, "Seeing how our options are running thin it might be wise to use them to search for Commander Scar."

"Course set sir", the helmsman said.

"Proceed", Boulder responded as he sat in the commander's chair and thought about his next move, 'I don't like relying on the enemy to find him but I'd rather use the Dojo than another Aurian ship. We'll have to be ready to move in should the Dojo engage Scar.' As the fiend thought out his plan, he wondered what the thoughts of his opponents were at the moment.

* * *

_Part 8: Dojo,_

"Any luck", Fizz asked as Deets entered the computer room, "Were you able to…?"

"No", Deets answered, "Even with the Ed's physic crystal I wasn't able to find him."

"And I might know why", Gato replied, "Kitty is the data ready from that distortion we picked up?"

"Just got done", Kitty answered as she appeared, "It matches the time-space distortion that we picked up when Ed disappeared but a lot larger and it might be the reason Deets can't find Ed with a mental link." As kitty finished, Torch appeared.

"I have bad news", Torch started, "That distortion, it appears to be disappearing fast." Torch then contacted Ol'skool, Burn, and Loogie who were search with the flyers, "Guys you might want to get back here. We've got no idea what to expect when that distortion fades."

"Alright", Ol'skool replied, "Sent a message to the Aurians and tell them we'll check the area out first."

"What if Toman or Gail come and help like before", Loogie stated followed by Dr. Pinch, "Like when Deets disappeared."

"Not a good idea", Burn commented, "If Bedlam gets any hint that Ed's alone you know he'll try to take him out."

"Forget Bedlam for now", Ol'skool replied even though he knew Burn was right, "Deets, take the Dojo's controls and see if there are any planets near the possible center of that distortion."

"On it", Deets said as she ran to the Dojo's cockpit and looked at the stellar maps, "Found one. I'll get us there as soon as you guys dock." Deets then watched as the flyers entered the Dojo and set her course, hoping that Ed would be waiting for them.

* * *

_Part 9: Unknown planet,_

"Oh snap", Ed shouted as Scar and him were about to hit the ground after their launch from the underground area. Fortunately for Ed his suit inflated and softened his landing while Scar had to rely on his armor's abilities to decrease his impact force. As Scar recovered, Ed's suit deflated and the courier was the first to his feet. While's Ed's first reaction was to get ready for a fight, the Dojo boy couldn't help but wonder if the fiend was in the condition, "Are you okay?" Ed heard only a small chuckle.

"Actually", Scar started as he got up on his feet, "While I must thank you for your help, you see I've been waiting my whole life to meet you in battle and now that time has come."

'I knew this was going to happen', Ed thought as he saw the fiend was really pumped up, 'He's not just following some order to destroy me. This guy's acting just like Hybrid did the first time we meet.' Ed then came to his senses and figured trying to avoid the whole fight was worth trying, "Look there's no point in us fighting right now. We're stuck on this rock and those things might decided to come for some payback."

"All the more reason to start this battle now", Scar replied as he began to run at Ed, "Prepare yourself."

"I tried", Ed said aloud before he took a defense stance just in time as Scar just and launched a kick at Ed. The boy reacted by jumping over the fiend before drawing his Slammer, planning to strike from above. However, Scar used his tail to swat the courier back. As Ed landed on his feet, he saw a blade come out of Scar's hand; a blade Ed was familiar with, "A modified Mike type sword?"

"Correct", Scar answered as the sword fished forming and took a stance, "It was payment for the injury I received from one of the Mike types."

'Payment', Ed thought as Scar and him charged as each other. As moment later their blades made contact and the combatants pushed against each other, trying to catch the other off balance. In the moments that the blades made contact, Scar was surprised that Ed's stance was holding.

"I knew you would be a challenge", Scar commented, "Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from the Guardian. Or would you prefer I call you Ed?"

"You know speaking of names, I never got yours", Ed pointed out.

"It's Scar", the fiend answered confirming Ed's vison, "Now that names are out of the way, where were we?" The two parted away and made several unsuccessful strikes that were either blocked or dodged, "Is this the best you can do?"

"Typical fiend", Ed commented as the swords made contact, "All you know how to fight."

"Maybe", Scar replied as he knew where Ed's comment came from. The two were than again in another blade lock, "But are such words necessary? We're not that different."

"I'm nothing like you", Ed stated as he continued to push.

"Oh really", Scar asked as he jumped back so he had some space, "Think about it. You were created for the purpose of destroying the evil where as I and my brethren were created to destroy the Aurians. Even though our targets are different, the purpose is the same; to fight and destroy."

"Perhaps, but your missing one detail", Ed started, "I'm fighting for those I care about. You're only fighting because you were made to."

"That used to be true", Scar responded cause a surprised look from Ed, "But I have a confession to make; while I've waited a long time to finally met you in battle, I have another reason for fighting you. If I can defeat you, succeed where Bedlam, Toola, Hybrid, and Chimera failed, I'll ensure not only the evil's victory but the future of all fiends."

"What's that suppose to mean", Ed questioned.

"It's simple", Scar began, "Before Hybrid's and Chimera's betrayal, the fiends we're just fighting because we were created to do just that, fight. However, due to Hybrid's and Chimera's actions and Bedlam's and Toola's deceitfulness, the evil began to allow me and my follow command type to be free of Bedlam and Toola's control and show the fiends aren't just the dumb attack beasts that Bedlam and Toola made us out to be."

"So in other words you command types are on the same level as Bedlam", Ed said, "And you think that the evil will reward you for destroying all of its enemies?"

"That's already been promised", Scar answered, "I know the species of this galaxy view the fiends as just savage beasts, and I admit that's well deserved, but those times are over. Now we've been allowed to grow to shape ourselves to actually be a species and while this process has only begun, we've already shown what we can do when freed of Bedlam's and Toola's influence."

"You're the one that led the attack on those Aurians", Ed shouted as he knew that had to be what Scar meant.

"On the Aurian squadron yes", Scar admitted, "The group that destroyed the outpost was led by another command type."

"Do you have any idea how many Aurians you destroyed", Ed questioned

"I'm well aware of the number", Scar stated, "Believe me when I say I took no pleasure in it just as I know you and your allies take no pleasure in destroying my kind despite the numbers you've destroyed but this is war and we're on opposite sides. Do not mistake me, I have great respect for the Aurians as they've shown to have, in their own way, a growing respect for my kind as combatants should."

"You caught the Aurians off guard", Ed pointed out, "It won't happen again. Plus let me ask you this, if you care about you fellow fiends so much why didn't you try to get rid of Bedlam and Toola?"

"Trust me when I say I have no respect for either of them", Scar replied, "Even the fact that Toola engineered me leaves a bad taste in my mouth. That being said, the evil wants they to be left alive as long as they're useful but once their usefulness is gone I hope that evil will do away with them."

"And what if you loss usefulness", Ed continued, "I'll admit the fiends have changed but you're still just a slave to the evil."

"Perhaps", Scar admitted, "But it was the evil that spawned the first fiends. Yes he is using me but you forget that the Aurians are doing the same thing. That's why we're alike, we both do what we feel we must to protect that which is important to us and we don't care if we're being used." Silence filled the air for the next few seconds as the two thought about what the other had said, "So you see, there's no way this fight can be avoided forever so let's do it here and now." Scar than got ready to attack, "So me your power."

"Fine", Ed replied as he knew his opponent was a very determined fiend, 'I can understand him but I can't lose here.' The next few moments were nothing but sword attacks and blocks until Ed jumped into the air and threw several patches at Scar. However, Scar countered with a salvo of spikes that caused the patches to prematurely explode with enough force to knock Scar onto his back.

'Is he trying to fry both of us", Scar thought as he got up, 'He knew I could stop them.' The fiend then looked and saw Ed was gone and looked around, "What, where'd he go." Suddenly Scar looked up and saw Ed, surrounded in a barrier, coming down at him, 'Now I get. He used his guardian power to put himself in a barrier and used the force of the explosion to get above me.' While he had been able to figure out what had happened, he didn't have time to dodge and Ed slammed into him and sent him several feet back. Ed then took the initiative and charged at Scar.

'I've got to get him while he's stunned', Ed thought as he ran at the fiend, but Scar recovered just enough to stop himself before launching both of his feet into Ed's chest and knocking him back, 'Snap!' While Ed was able to land on his feet, he had to recover from Scar's counter, 'He almost knocked the wind out of me. There's no doubt he's strong.' As Scar got to his feet Ed could tell he was hurting as well.

'Just as expected he's starting with a weak but still effective attack', Scar thought as he knew that both Ed and him were using the same idea, 'Then again, I'm using basic attacks as well. I'm going to have to pick up the pace but try to prevent him from using Archon mode. If he does, I'll only have one option and I'm not sure what the result would be.' Scar then decided on his next move and charged at Ed, "This fight's going nowhere so stop holding back."

"He is trying to make me….", Ed said to himself before he saw a salvo of spikes heading his way, "Snap!" Ed formed a barrier and prepared for the salvo but was caught off guard as the spikes exploded and caused a cloud that blocked Ed's view. As the cloud dissipated, Ed looked around but could find his foe, "Where did he…?" Ed was suddenly caught off guard as he saw something appear out of nowhere and kick him into the air, "Where did a detector type come from? Or can that type change form?" As Ed landed on his feet, he saw the detector type turn back to Scar, "So you can change form."

"Yes", Scar answered as he cracked his neck, "Like Hybrid and Chimera, command type fiends such as myself were created using the Layon multi-DNA clone technology."

'Which means he's got all of the fiend forms at his disposal', Ed thought before he decided to give Scar what he wanted and try to end the fight without killing him, "You want to see my power then here it comes."

'Does that mean…", Scar asked in his head before he saw Ed go into Archon mode causing the fiend to have mixed feelings, 'I don't whether to be concerned or excited that this is happening. Such power, such a challenge, a chance to see the power of the Archon mode first hand. Scar didn't have any more time to think as Ed fired a wave of physic energy right at Scar and knocked the wind out of the fiend.

"I'm giving you one final chance to stop this fight", Ed stated, "There's no way you can match me."

"Maybe", Scar panted as regained himself, "But I'm going to try." Suddenly Scar's body began to glow with a dark red aura, "Here's something you haven't seen in awhile but I must ask you to forgive me should I lose control of myself."

"You mean Berserk mode", Ed questioned before he felt Scar's power increase, 'Must the command type's version of it but his power it feels like….' Ed didn't have time to think about it as Scar attacked with far greater speed then before, 'He's fast." While Scar was more dangerous then he had been, Ed could sense that the fiend was having to maintain control over himself. The two fighters then exchanged kicks and punches until Ed grabbed Scar by the neck and threw him into the air before the courier launched himself at the fiend. Scar brought his sword to bear but Ed used his Slammer to knock it away followed by Scar slapping away Ed's Slammer. As Ed and Scar came back to the ground the two gained some distance preparing for the final blow, 'I've got to finish this now. If I focus enough power into one punch I should be able to knock him out.' In the next moment, the two ran at each other when voices appeared.

"Ed"

"Commander Scar"

"Deets", Ed questioned as Scar's fist hit him in the chest

"Boulder", Scar let out as Ed's fist meet Scar's chest. Fortunately, both had lost concentration and their punches lost power as result. However both were still knocked out of their Berserk and Archon modes and past out as they hit the ground a distance from each other.

"Ed", the Dojo crew called out as they ran to Ed's body while at the same time a fiend group went to Scar.

"Gato, Deets take care of Ed", Burn commented as he saw the large fiend, Boulder, appear to come towards the crew, "I'll handle him."

'I've got to take care of him so we can get Commander Scar out of here', Boulder thought as Burn and him ran at each other. A moment later, the two's fists met.

"Aren't you a little small for a brute type", Burn asked as he knew his opponent was related to the giant fiends.

"You're referring to the old brute type", Boulder replied as he jumped away, "I'm one of the new brute type."

"New brute type", Burn questioned, 'So Toola made an improvement.'

"That's right", Boulder answered.

"Boulder sir", a fiend called out drawing Boulder's attention, "Sir Commander Scar has possible internal bleeding. We have to get him back to the Rapier."

"I see", Boulder replied as he turned back to burn, "It would seem the Guardian would need medical attention as well. I'm willing to call this fight off if you are."

"Ol'skool", Burn stated as he contacted the Dojo.

"Only on the condition that both ships leave this planet unharmed", Ol'skool replied through Burn's communicator.

"Agreed", Boulder stated before he and his group was transported back to their ship.

"Is Ed alright", Burn asked as he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let the fiends go.

"We better get him back to the ship", Gato answered, "I've used my Healing power but I still need to examine him."

"Kitty and Torch have a transporter lock on us", Fizz informed everyone.

"Since when are brute types that smart", Dr. Pinch asked followed by Loogie, "Good question."

"We can figure that out later", Deets stated as the crew was transported back to the Dojo and the ship left the planet as did the Rapier.

* * *

_Part 10: Rapier, some time later,_

"He's coming to sir", the Rapier's medical officer informed Boulder as the brute type entered the med bay.

"Very good", Boulder replied before he saw the fiend was worried, "Is there something else?"

"The chemical indicators in his blood would suggest his body might still be leaving Berserk mode", the fiend explained, "So me might still be…."

"Leave the room for now", Boulder instructed before the fiend left and Boulder saw Scar open his eyes and try to sit up, "Lay down sir. You're still recovering."

"Boulder", Scar moaned, "How did you find me? How long have I been out?"

"We followed the Dojo when we discovered they had found the planet you and the Guardian had landed on", Boulder answered, "You've been out for about six hours."

"So the evil respected my request for you to command the fleet in my absence", Scar questioned before Boulder shook his head, "I'm glad to hear that. What about Bedlam and Toola?"

"Commander Crusher kept them busy", Boulder explained, "I requested that they not know of what had happened."

"And the Dojo", Scar continued before he saw Boulder's face and knew the answer, "Very well. We'll deal with them later."

"You seem a little happier than I'd expect", Boulder commented.

"That Archon mode was magnificent", Scar stated, "Even with the Berserk mode I was barely holding my own. Had the Dreamer not distracted him I'd be dead."

"Maybe", Boulder responded, "So what are your orders?"

"For now you're still in command", Scar answered, "I need to rest more. Once I make a report to the evil we'll plan our next move." Boulder then left the room and wondered how his foe was doing.

* * *

_Part 11: Dojo,_

"Ed", Gato's voice called out as Ed came to and tried to get up, "Lay down Ed."

"About time you woke up", Burn joked as the rest of the crew entered the med bay, "How you felling?"

"Anyone get the number of that DNA van that ran me over", Ed laughed.

"I say he's fine", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Except a van didn't hit him."

"Close enough", Deets replied as she sat next to Ed, "Do you like scaring me to death?"

"Now you know how I felt", Ed said with a grin, which Deets responded to with a punch to his arm.

"Dude you were asking for that", Torch commented.

"What about those fiends", Ed asked.

"Believe it or not one of the fiends suggested a cease fire", Fizz answered, "They went to their ship and left."

"I just did a scan and that distortion is gone", Kitty informed the crew before turning to Ed, "And you were lucky that fiend was distracted. Your Archon power protected your body but your chest plate took a beating."

"He wasn't the only problem", Ed replied, "But I can tell you that that guy was nothing but prove that the fiends have changed."

"You can tell us later", Ol'skool stated as he wanted Ed to rest more, "Come to my meditation area when Gato says you can get up."

"Alright", Ed said as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep wondering what would come next.

* * *

This is the 47th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	48. Act 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 48**

_Part 1: Aura:_

"I was worried we'd have to postpone our date again", Caretaker stated as Toman showed up outside the council chambers.

"Sorry about that", Toman stated, "I wanted to be sure the fiend bodies we recovered got to the fleet's Xeno Lab safely." The two Aurians then proceeded to their favorite restaurant and had dinner before taking a walk in the park that lasted over two hours. As they walked Caretaker began to rest against Toman, "Something wrong Hikari?"

"I'm just surprised that our date has lasted this long without anyone trying to contact us", Caretaker commented as they exited the park, "How about some Psyball?"

"Sure, why…", Toman stated to say as both Caretaker and him received a mental message, 'Gail?'

'I was afraid of this', Caretaker thought, 'Gail, we're having a date.'

'Sorry', Gail started, 'But you two need to come to the Xeno Lab when you get done.'

'We'll be there soon', Caretaker sighed before the mental link was broken and she turned back to Toman, "Next time stop me before I comment on how our date is going."

"I doubt that would help but okay", Toman replied before the two decided to head to the lab.

Xeno Lab:

"Here we are", Toman stated, "The fleet's personal Xeno Lab." Suddenly the lab's defense system detected them.

"Please indentify yourselves", a voice let out that was the defense system.

"Caretaker Hikari", Caretaker replied, "Council code Sora-689-0134."

"Admiral Toman", Toman added, "Fleet code Tech-285-1475."

"Codes conferred", the computer responded as the defense system lowered the barrier around the lab and allowed the two to enter. As they entered the lab's main hall, they spotted Gail.

"That was quicker than I expected", Gail commented as she walked to them and their grins. "I know, this had better be good or else."

"Gail we know you wouldn't call us unless it was important", Caretaker sighed.

"Something to do with the dead fiends we recovered", Toman guessed before Gail started to led them to one of the rooms.

"Remember how the Teacher had told us about what that Command type fiend had said to the Guardian", Gail started, "About the fiends' reward if they win?"

"What about it", Caretaker asked as they entered a room where dead fiends were being studied by several Aurians.

"The scanners found what we first thought to be a minor mutation in their bodies", Gail stated as she showed the data, "But as we got deeper we found what it was for." Toman and Caretaker both gasped as they saw the results.

"We have to let the council know about this", Toman said as he turned to an equally stunned Caretaker.

"First I'm contacting the Dojo and getting the Healer to double check this", Caretaker replied, "I trust our scientists and equipment but I also like a second opinion. Excuse me." Caretaker left for the lab's meditation area, 'Why would the evil allow this?'

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo: Ol'skool's meditation area,_

"Still thinking about what Scar said", Ol'skool asked as he finished showing Ed a new meditation technique.

"Yeah", Ed replied. Even though days had passed since he's encounter with the command type fiend, Scar's words still haunted him. While Ed had told the Dojo crew what had had occurred, he allowed Ol'skool to read his mind and see the whole event, "What do you think?"

"Scar's not like any fiend we've encountered before", Ol'skool admitted, "He's defiantly a strong and intelligent opponent and unlike Bedlam and Toola he's not just fighting for personal gain. Tell you the truth, I have to admire his dedication to the fiends."

"What about what he said about him and me being alike", Ed questioned.

"In some ways yes, and in others no", Ol'skool answered, "Asides from the whole created to fight bit, most of the similarities between you two are positive ones such as your will to protect those around you."

"I guess", Ed sighed, "But what about his whole thing of the fiends' future?"

"Maybe a tactic by the evil to get the fiends to fight harder", Ol'skool suggested as the subject had been on his mind, "Speaking of that, you never did fully explain about Scar's berserk mode. You said it didn't feel right."

"Alright", Ed stated, "You know how we could feel the Evil's power when Bedlam and Toola used it right?" Ol'skool shook his head, "Scar's power didn't feel like that."

"What did his power feel like than ", Ol'skool questioned as he wasn't sure what to make of Ed's statement.

"It felt like physic energy", Ed answered, "Wild, unfocused but still like our mental energies."

"The evil was created by a mental weapon and it does have physic abilities. Plus we know that the fiends can use a type of mental communication", Ol'skool said as he tried to put the pieces together, "It is possible that the fiends have always had the power but maybe the evil kept it a secret and unlocked it only for the Command types." Just than the two saw a female looking shadow come near the door, "Come in." The door opened and the figure turned out to be Gato.

"I hope I'm not interrupting", Gato stated, "I could come back later."

"I lost track of time", Ol'skool stated as he recalled Gato was the next one he was going to work with, "Sorry about that.

"We just got finished", Ed said as he got up, "Everyone else has had time with Ol'skool and it's your turn." Ed then left and Gato turned back to Ol'skool.

"I told him I'd come back", Gato sighed as she felt she had pushed him out, "After all he's your kid."

"Gato as far as I'm concerned you're all my kids", Ol'skool stated, "Remember what I told you that night after we left the Layon home world?"

"Yeah", Gato answered as she recalled Ol'skool telling her that she was just as important to him as Ed and the others.

"Go on and sit down", Ol'skool instructed before the girl did so, "Now close your eyes and take slow breaths. Loosen up your body and relax." Ol'skool waited and listened to Gato's breathing, "Now…." Ol'skool was interrupted as both Gato and him picked up a mental link.

'Is it', Gato asked Ol'skool, 'Why am I….?'

'The exercise must have made you more open to the link', Ol'skool guessed, 'Caretaker?'

'Forgive my interruption'. Caretaker stated as she saw Gato was also linked, 'I'm afraid I might have terrible news but I must ask Gato to look at something.' Caretaker then explained what had been found. As the link ended Ol'skool and Gato looked at each other with horror as Ol'skool's computer received Caretaker's data.

"I'll get right on it", Gato stated as Ol'skool gave her the data cube from his computer, "I hope she's wrong."

"Go, we'll do this later", Ol'skool responded as Gato left the room and ran to the med bay, 'I hope she's wrong too.' Ol'skool then left his room and saw the crew wondering what was going on as they had saw Gato fly right past them without a word, "I'll explain once Gato is done."

An hour later:

"The fiends can do what", Fizz, Ed, Deets, Loogie, Dr. Pinch, and Burn shouted as Gato showed her findings.

"Afraid you heard her right", Torch answered.

"The fiends now have the ability to reproduce naturally", Kitty added, "All of the dead fiends that were recovered from the attacks on those Aurian ships and outpost showed to have been given the ability."

"I also scanned the DNA fragments that I gathered from Ed's vest", Gato stated, "That command type can as well."

"Why didn't we know sooner than", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "You studied those cells for hours."

"Wasn't something I'd look for", Gato answered.

"That explains what Scar was talking about", Ed replied as he remembered what the fiend had said.

"Terrific", Burn said, "As if Scar and that new brute type weren't enough."

"I guess give enough incentive and you can make someone do anything", Deets commented, "Of course it might also explain why the fiends are starting to wear more armor."

"Wait a minute", Fizz started, "I thought all the fiends were male. The only way they could…."

"Is if somewhere there is a female fiend", Ol'skool finished as he knew what Fizz was thinking, "But I'm guessing that there has to be more than one."

"It's likely that if any female already exist that they're few in number", Gato added.

"Think Toola had anything to do with it", Deets asked as see looked at Gato.

"Part of me says no", Gato started, "But if he didn't than I have to ask who did."

"Maybe the evil did it", Loogie suggested followed by Dr. Pinch, "Makes sense if the evil is losing trust in Bedlam in Toola."

"You might be right", Ol'skool stated as he agreed, "We'll have to see if the Aurians find anything else. I guess we're finished for now. Gato we'll work on that exercise later."

"Alright", Gato said as she grabbed Loogie's arm, "Let's change and then go to the holo deck."

"Sounds good to me", Loogie replied before he followed Gato out of the room."

"I think Gato's got the right idea", Deets said before she put her arms around Ed, "You owe me a date for scaring me half to death."

"No argument from me", Ed replied before Deets and him left.

"You know you want to", Burn said with a grin as he looked at Fizz.

"Ah uh", Fizz laughed before she pulled Burn away, leaving Ol'skool, Torch, and Kitty.

"Looks like another Dojo date night", Torch stated, "I already split the holo deck into three sections."

"They need it", Kitty commented, "Especially with all that's happened."

'How've they've grown and bonded', Ol'skool thought as he remembered see each one for the first time and wondered what would happen next.

Several minutes later: Gato and Loogie,

"The beach huh", Gato asked as Loogie and her stepped into the sand.

"I thought I'd shake things up a bit", Loogie laughed as a blanket appeared out of nowhere which the two sat on. Gato then rested her head against Loogie, "I knew you were tired from looking at all that stuff."

"Or maybe you're just too comfy to resist", Gato joked before she looked at him, "A little bit, but not tired enough to let it ruin my time with my silly monkey."

"My little cat", Loogie said with a grin before the two kissed for the next few seconds before both broke for air, "You okay?"

"I'm just trying to put everything we discovered today aside", Gato explained before Loogie held her, which made her loosen up, "Thanks."

"Anything for you", Loogie said as the two listened to the waves hitting the beach.

Fizz and Burn:

"And here I thought this day was going to be dull", Burn said as Fizz and him walked through a forest like area Burn than put an arm around Fizz as they walked, "At least something drad is coming out of it."

"Let's see", Fizz replied as she was also thinking about what had been learned, "On the not drad side the fiends can now procreate. On the drad side I get alone time with you. I say that's a fair trade."

"Right on baby", Burn laughed before he decided to joke around with her, "But I'm not convinced you're sure of that."

"Oh really", Fizz playfully smirked as she knew he was joking, "Well maybe this will convince you." Fizz then pulled Burn down just enough to plant a kiss on the lips, which Burn instantly responded to by returning. After a moment the two broke the kiss, "Convinced?"

"You know it", Burn answered before he hugged her and the two sat on a bench, "I know you're worried Fizz. I'm not going to lie; I'm worried too about how things are going down. But right now, I'm just thinking about us."

"Right", Fizz sighed as she let Burn hold her as they listened to the sounds around them.

Deets and Ed:

"Progress Park huh", Deets asked as Ed and her entered the holo deck simulation.

"I figured it'd be nice to use this area again", Ed explained as the two hadn't used the park as a date area for some time. Deets only smiled as they picked a trail to walk through. As the two walked, Deets only saw more prove that Ed was in his own thoughts.

"Ed tell me what's wrong", Deets said as they sat down. As expected, Ed was a little hesitant, "Get it off your chest and then we can continue our date."

"I'm just wondering what's going to happen next", Ed explained, "Just when I think we've got everything figured out something pops up."

"You mean with the fiends", Deets questioned before Ed shook his head, "We've been in this kind of situation before you know." Ed gave a puzzled look, "Hybrid and Chimera. We thought we understood them and there proved to be more to them."

"Maybe", Ed replied as he thought about what Deets was saying, "It's just that the fiends have changed so fast. First the fact that they were able to defeat the Aurians for once, than Scar and finding that the fiends were all starting to wear armor, and now this. Like I said what's next?"

"I'll tell you what's next", Deets said with a grin before she pulled Ed closer and planted a tiny kiss on the lips before looking into his eyes, "You're going to relax and enjoy this date. After that we can all figure things out."

"Good plan", Ed laughed before they went to the ice cream stand and each got a treat, "What would I do without you?"

"I think you told me before you'd go crazy", Deets answered before the two busted out laughing, "At least you're in a good mood now"

"Thanks to you", Ed replied before the two began to walk through the park trail.

Ol'skool's Mediation Area:

'I'll send the DNA sample from the Command type that fought Ed', Ol'skool stated as he talked to Caretaker through a mental link, 'I'd ask Gato but she's done enough for today.' Ol'skool then pressed a couple of buttons on his computer and sent the data.

'I'll have it studied right away', Caretaker replied as Ol'skool had told her about Ed's believe that Scar had shown a sign of physic power, 'I must confess though that this isn't something that is completely surprising to me. I suggested the possibility of the fiend being physic capable years ago but there was no proof to back my theory.'

'I'm hoping Ed's wrong', Ol'skool stated before the two said their goodbyes and broke the link. Now all Ol'skool could do was wait.

* * *

_Part 3: Aura: Council Chambers: Several Hours Later,_

"Are you sure these results are accurate", Judge asked as Caretaker made a full report.

"Some of our best and brightest minds have worked on this", Caretaker answered, "Not only is there the possibility of there now being female fiends and them now being able to procreate, the command type that engaged the Guardian had shown that the fiends might have slight physic ability."

"As you suggested years ago", Peacemaker sighed, "However, this has only been seen in the command type. We shouldn't jump to the conclusion that all fiend types have the potential."

"I have to disagree", Watcher replied, "Given how the evil was formed, at the very least we have to consider that Scar was only the first fiend in a possible experiment."

"You all are forgetting that the fiends have always had the ability to form mental links with other fiends", Historian commented, "Perhaps it would be get cloaked spy units into known fiend locations and collect more Intel as Admiral Gail suggested."

"Agreed", Judge stated, "We'll have to inform her that her plan is approved."

"She left with a battle group an hour ago", Historian replied.

"I'll go", Caretaker said as she got up, "Knowing her, she already got the units ready."

"Make sure to tell her that any signs of physic experiments take priority over anything else". Judge instructed, "Even the female issue."

"Understood", Caretaker said before she disappeared and made her way to Gail's ship.

* * *

_Part 4: Moonlight: Gail's Quarters,_

"How many ships", Gail asked as she received data from one of her group's scouts.

"Unknown ma'am", the Aurian answered, "But both groups of ships appear to be heading to the same destination and it's possible that the command ships from the attacks are with them."

"I see", Gail replied as she thought about what to do, "Continue to observe them but use caution."

"Understood", the Aurian said before the holo link disappeared. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and Caretaker appeared.

"You know I hate when you just show up. Especially in my quarters", Gail stated with a grin.

"I know but it's better than just appearing in a random part of the ship", Caretaker stated before the two had a little laugh, "Anyway, I came so we could avoid giving away your position through a holo transmission. The council's given the go ahead for your plan with the spy units."

"That's going to have to wait", Gail stated as Caretaker and her left the room, "One of my scouts just detected two separate groups of fiend ships heading in the same direction. The led ships are likely the dreadnaughts we've been trying to find."

"Then I guess I'll stay for now", Caretaker responded, "I've got a feeling something's going to take place but I can't quite put my finger on what it could be."

"I was getting that feeling too", Gail said as they walked onto the bridge as saw the Aurians at attention.

"As you were", Caretaker ordered, "Admiral Gail is still in command.

"Ma'am our scouts just send a report", an Aurian called out, "A ship just entered the galaxy. Appears to be a dreadnaught, but it's an unknown type."

"Show me", Gail instructed before a holo screen appeared. On the screen was what appeared to be a bio ship type dreadnaught but with a metal exoskeleton, "What in the world?"

"It appears to be the destination of those fiend groups", the Aurian continued, "The scouts are reporting that the groups are slowing down and entering a defense formation."

"We need to check this out", Gail commented, "Time to test the new cloaking devices for the larger ships. Order all ships to cloak and set a course for that fleet." As her orders were carried out, Gail and Caretaker could only wonder what was going to happen.

* * *

_Part 5: __Augur: Internal Garden,_

"Commander Scar's and Commander Crusher's groups have taken defensive formation around us my lady", a voice rang through the intercom system in the garden of Oracle's ship.

"Please send an invitation to both commanders", Oracle replied as she turned to a few of the newest additions of the fiend species; the first female fiends, two grunt types and two shooter types. Like Oracle they all wore robes instead of armor like the males did. The female command type could tell the females were nervous due to the guests that were to come, "You four must relax. Commanders Scar and Crusher already know of you. It is who else is coming that will be surprised at first."

"Yes my lady", the four females responded before Oracle left to greet Scar and Crusher.

Transporter room:

"Welcome", Oracle said as Scar and Crusher appeared, "It's been awhile."

"Too long", Scar replied, "Hope you don't mind the large escort."

"I was hoping to keep a low profile but too late", Oracle laughed.

"The evil told us he had sent you for something but he didn't tell us what it was", Crusher started, "Said that you were going to."

"The evil thought it would be a good idea for me to start surveying possible planets for us to colonize", Oracle explained as Scar and Crusher followed her into the hallway, "Asides from the ones that bases have been established on." Oracle then led them to the garden in the center of the ship, "However there were a few people I wanted you to meet." As the doors to the garden opened Scar and Crusher saw the four other female fiends, "Allow me to do the introductions, the two grunt types are Aya and Hikaru and the two shooter types are Coco and Hazuki."

"Ladies", Scar said before turning to Oracle, "So this is why you had us come onboard."

"Not just you", Oracle replied, "I also wanted sub-commanders Boulder and Sniper to come here as well. I think they can be trusted."

"So they know what's going on", Crusher responded as he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Crusher could see that the female were nervous, 'This should be interesting.'

"Hope you don't mind but I already called them", Oracle stated.

"You what", Scar and Boulder questioned as they wanted to prepare their second in commands. Suddenly the two male command types heard two voices approaching.

"I wonder what's going on", Sniper said as Boulder and him walked to the garden area.

"Maybe they're having a meeting of some sort", Boulder suggested before the doors to the garden opened.

"Command…", Boulder and Sniper began to say before they were stunned by the sight of the females.

"Ah…", Scar and Crusher let out before they saw Sniper and Boulder faint and crash to the ground. Both male command types only looked at each other, "I was afraid of that." The two then went and shook the two fiends on the ground. Fiends came to but were still in shock. However, Scar and Crusher explained what was happening.

"Well this awkward" Boulder commented as he got up, 'Why didn't they tell us this sooner and are these five the only female fiends in existence?'

"Agreed", Sniper added as he thought, 'I'm betting Command Crusher and Command Scar almost past out but I wonder how long they've know." Suddenly the comm. system went off.

"My lady a Aurian battle group was just detected 1500 kilometers in front of the defense line", a voice informed the group, "It appears they were all using cloaking technology."

"They must have had scouts following us", Snipers commented.

"Oracle our meeting will have to wait", Scar stated, "Come on Boulder." With that the command types, brute type, and shooter type left for the transport room while Oracle went to the bridge.

* * *

_Part 6: __Moonlight,_

"They've detected us and are powering their shields and weapons ma'am", the Moonlight's weapons officer informed his commander.

"Order ships to formation Horizon Beta 10", Gail instructed, "Keep an eye on that new ship."

"They've locked weapons onto us", an Aurian stated before the ship rocked, "Minor shield damage."

"Evasive maneuvers, lock weapons and return fire", Gail ordered before she saw the Aurian ships open up on the fiends and damage several of them. With that, the fight picked up in intensity as the Fiend and Aurian ships exchanged blows with energy beams and projectiles filling the airless void before they impacted against the shields and hulls of the opposing vessels. However, Gail and Caretaker noticed that several of the fiend ships, including the two known dreadnaughts, were maintaining defense position around the new ship, "I figured they'd do that."

"As did I", Caretaker replied before she felt another set of life forms coming at warp, "Seems the Dojo found us." Suddenly a holo screen appeared that had the Dojo crew, "How did you…?"

"Find you", Gato finished.

"Ed and Deets were practicing with their mental powers and picked up something so we came to check it out", Fizz explained.

"Then we picked up all the ships here and figured what was going on", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "You know the usual, run right into trouble." Ol'skool and Caretaker only shook their heads as they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"So what's the story on that new ship", Burn asked, "Kitty and Torch are telling us it's some sort of armored bio ship."

"That's about all we know", Gail replied, "That and the fiends seem very determined to protect it." Gail then sighed, "I'm sending you our tactical plan."

"You were expecting us weren't you", Deets questioned. Gail only replied with a grin as she had a feeling the Dojo would show up.

"See you when the battle's over", Ed replied before the holo screen disappeared and the Aurians on the Moonlight's bridge saw the Dojo enter the battle performing strafing runs on the fiend ships.

Dojo:

"Has that new ship began to fire its main weapons", Ol'skool asked as he had noticed the unknown vessel hadn't counter attacked with its larger guns.

"Surprisingly no", Torch answered, "However it appears to be boosting the shields of the vessels closest to it."

"No wonder I'm having trouble getting through", Gato replied before she contacted Fizz, "Sis, I need more power for the weapons."

"Alright but I could use a hand", Fizz responded.

"Go help her", Burn stated before Gato looked at him, "I'll take the weapons."

"Alright", Gato said before she left for the engine room and Burn seat where she had been, "Any ideas where to hit that thing and maybe stop it from transferring power to the other ships?"

"I'm still scanning for the emitters", Kitty answered before she found something, "Burn target the exoskeleton."

"Why that", Deets questioned.

"That exoskeleton might be acting as a kind of external support for the ship's structure", Kitty explained, "Damage it and they might have to divert power to prevent structural failure."

"So they won't be able to give the other ships a boost", Ed guess before Kitty shook her head.

"We'll have to get closer Ed", Ol'skool stated even though he knew the unavoidable danger in doing so, "Other wise we have less chance of scoring any hits."

"On it", Ed replied before he steered the Dojo towards the center of the fiend group while Burn began to focus all of the Dojo's weapons at the new ship. Just as Ol'skool predicted, the fiend cruisers and destroyers that were surround the dreadnaught began to return fire and block any and all of the Dojo's attacks. However, despite the fiends best efforts, some of the Dojo's beam shots and lancers made contact with the dreadnaught's shields and a few made direct hits on the ship's exoskeleton.

"It's stopped sending power to the other ships", Torch informed the crew, "Unfortunately those ships are now locking everything they have on us."

"But they're not pursuing us", Fizz questioned, "Not that I want them to, but why would they stay in one place?"

"Kitty try to hack any transmissions from the other dreadnaughts", Gato instructed.

"I'll try", Kitty said before she focused on her task. The holo pet then filtered all signals from the Aurian ships until she picked up two unknown transmissions, "I've got something from the other fiend dreadnaughts." Kitty then began the process of decoding the messages, which, thanks to the fiend's heaving encoding, was difficult even for her, "Done."

"So what's the story", Ol'skool questioned.

"I'll read them", Kitty began, "From Rapier to all ships, defend the Augur at all costs. The other massage is the same but the ship sending it is apparently called the Echo. The non bio dreadnaught is the Rapier, the bio one is the Echo, and the new one is the Augur."

"Good some names", Burn commented.

"That's not all", Kitty continued, "Scar sent the order from the Rapier and another fiend named Crusher. It seems that the Augur was testing an experimental warp engine and has been cooling down."

"That explains the heat levels I was detecting", Fizz replied.

"Too bad it's going to be warp capable in a matter of seconds", Gato added, "Problem is that other then the bridge, the engines are the most shielded part of the Augur."

"Send the information to the Moonlight", Ol'skool instructed. A moment later, Moonlight replied with a holo screen of Caretaker and Gail, "Did you get that?"

"We did", Caretaker replied, "We'll try to make an opening so you can focus on the Augur's engines.

"Ma'am all of the fiend vessels are getting ready to go to warp", a voice called out on the Moonlight's bridge.

"Also seems a message was sent from the Augur and the other command ships", Torch added.

"Then we've ran out of time", Gail commented as she contacted all of the ships under her command, "To all ships, target their warp engines. Don't give them the chance to escape."

"Too late ma'am", an Aurian responded as the fiend ships went to warp, "Only the new ship is still in range. However it seems that something was transported to both the Rapier and the Echo before they went to warp"

"We'll worry about that later. Open fire", Gail ordered, "Also have all ships prepare to go to warp and plot an intercept course with the rest of those ships." Suddenly the Aurian ships and the Dojo opened up on the Augur and stopped her in her tracks.

"She's dead in the water", Burn commented, "Are you going to try to board her?"

"What about the other fiend ships", Deets questioned, "They fought hard to defend the her I doubt they're not going to come back."

"I agree", Gail replied before she looked at Caretaker, "What do you think?"

"Ol'skool, if it's alright with you, I'll come onboard the Dojo and help board the Augur while", Caretaker stated, "Admiral Gail and her force and track down the fiend ships that escaped and keep them from interfering. I sense that that ship has the answers to many questions."

"Just you and them Caretaker", Gail questioned even though she wanted to tell her friend she was nuts, "At least take a small strike force for backup."

"I see what Caretaker thinking", Ol'skool stated, "If we send too many people onboard the Augur, the fiends might destroy the ship and everyone on board to keep her from falling into our hands.

"Agreed", Caretaker said as she had a feeling the fiends would do such a thing, "Plus I feel that the fiends are planning something."

"Very well", Gail replied before she formed a mental link with Caretaker, 'Off the record though, I think you're crazy for doing this.'

'I couldn't agree more but this is an opportunity we have to take", Caretaker replied, 'Just keep those fiends at bay.' Gail only shook her head before Caretaker transported over to the Dojo. A few moments later, the Dojo crew and Caretaker watched as Gail's ships disappeared before turning back to the fiend ships that lay before them.

* * *

_Part 7: __Augur,_

"Everything is nearly ready my lady", a fiends stated as Oracle looked to find her garden hadn't been damaged, "From what we can tell, all of the fiends that were transported off ship made it safely to the Rapier and the Echo."

"Very good", Oracle replied as Wildly, her pet Lala type cub, jumped onto her shoulder and purred before rubbing against the female command type fiend, "We must be sure to make our guests welcomed. I look forward to the dialogs that will soon take place." The fiend could only wait as she knew the Dojo was coming closer to her ship not having any idea what was in store.

* * *

This is the 48th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	49. Act 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 49**

_Part 1: Echo: Several minutes after the end of Act 48,_

"Did you get everyone", Scar asked though a holo screen in Crusher's quarters.

"Yes", Crusher answered, "All of the males Oracle transported as well as Aya and Coco. However I'm keeping them in one section of the ship. I don't think it's a good idea to let everyone in on the females yet. Not after a battle that will likely be continuing soon."

"I did the same with Hikaru and Hazuki", Scar stated, "I think it would be best to contact the rest of our fleets for reinforcements and plan to rescue the Augur."

"Plan 56", Crusher questioned as Scar and him had worked on several battle plans over the weeks.

"Good as any", Scar replied before they went over the plan and the holo screen disappeared. Suddenly the door let out a ringing sound that grabbed Crusher's attention.

"Come in", Crusher said before the door opened and Sniper walked in, "Status?"

"The ship's healed most of its damages and I've made sure our guests are secure", Sniper answered, "Our ships are also repairing as we speak but several fiends were critically injured."

"No deaths", Crusher questioned before Sniper shook his head no, "It would appear luck sided with us this time. To lose no one is amazing." Crusher then noticed the concerned look on Sniper's face, "You seem troubled. Speak your mind."

"What about the Augur", Sniper asked, "She's the most advanced warship we have and we just abandoned her with whatever crew weren't transported over."

"I know", Crusher replied, "We're going to call for reinforcements and then use Plan 56."

"Sir with respect, I'm a shooter type who knows the value of patience but we can't wait for backup", Sniper replied, "Not with Lady Oracle on board the Augur. If the Aurians or the humans capture her…."

"Unfortunately Oracle wanted to meet them in person", Crusher sighed as both Scar and him thought the idea was a disaster waiting to happen. Crusher then showed Sniper the plan and the two went to the bridge to prepare for their next move. As they went, Crusher had a feeling the Augur was about to receive guests.

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo: computer room,_

"Are you sure there's no way to use the transporter", Burn asked as everyone including Ol'skool and Caretaker met.

"Sorry Burn but the Augur has some kind of tech to block any attempt using teleporter tech", Gato explained, "Even Caretaker can't send herself over to the ship."

"Probably some kind of electromagnetic field", Fizz added.

"So how do we get in", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "It's not like we can just walk right in."

"What about using one of their fighter bays", Burn asked.

"Even better", Deets replied as a holo screen appeared, "Our last attack on that ship punched a hole large enough to fly into."

"But we have to do it now", Gato added, "The ship's organic skin is repairing itself and that opening will only be open for so long."

"I'm estimating the hole will be too small for use in about twenty minutes", Kitty stated.

"Can't we do with the same thing with the flyers that we did to damage Toola's ship", Ed asked, "Use a shield to slide in."

"Sorry Ed but it seems they corrected that flaw", Torch answered, "I'd be willing to bet that ship is the fiend's top of the line."

"That's what worries me", Caretaker commented as she felt something was going to happen, "It's true that several ships targeted its engines and stopped it from going to warp but I can't shake the feeling that someone wanted this to happen."

"I'm feeling that way too but we have to risk it", Ol'skool responded, "We need to find what the fiends are up to and the computers on that ship might be the key."

"Agreed", Caretaker stated, "So what's your plan?"

"There's eight of us so we'll take the Defender and three flyers", Ol'skool started.

"Nine", Dr. Pinch interrupted, "Why does no one count me?"

"Alright, nine", Ol'skool sighed before continuing, "Once we're on board, we'll spilt into four teams Ed and Deets, Fizz and Burn, Loogie, Dr. Pinch, and Gato, and Caretaker and myself."

"Who's going to watch our rides", Burn asked.

"We'll control the Defender from here and watch over the ships", Torch answered.

"We'll play the rest by ear", Ol'skool started, "Power up." The Dojo crew did so and everyone boarded their ships before taking off for their target. As the Defender and flyers reached the hole, Ol'skool formed a mental link with everyone, 'Remember gang, this is our first time aboard a fiend ship so be ready for anything.' A moment later, the Defender led the flyers into the hull of the giant warship, not sure what to expect.

* * *

_Part 3: Rapier: Scar's chamber,_

"Oracle did what", the evil shouted through a holo screen as Scar explained the situation with Crusher communicating through another holo screen, "And neither of you tried to stop her?"

"My master, Oracle did not tell us what she was going to do until it was too late", Scar responded, "We thought she had sent us most of her crew as a safety precaution and was going to still go to warp speed."

"It wasn't until we had made the jump to warp that she contacted and told us what she was going to do", Crusher added, "With the Aurian ships pursuing us, we couldn't turn back at that time."

"I see", the evil sighed as it calmed itself, "Still I can't understand what she might be thinking. She's wiser than that. Unless she sensed something on board one of the Aurian ships that would make such a risk worthwhile."

"I thought her mental powers were still untested", Crusher stated, "That's why she didn't what us to try yet."

"Oracle was able to find several Aurian texts that the Angreifer recovered from Aurian ships during the war", the evil explained, "She's been able to study them and unlock some mental powers other than the mental link and conceal that all fiends have." The evil then paused before continuing, "Wait until you feel the time is right, but get Oracle back. Destroy the Augur if you must. It can be replaced."

"Yes master", Crusher and Scar replied before Scar watched the holo screens disappear.

* * *

_Part 4: Augur: Dojo entrance point,_

"No welcoming party', Burn asked as everyone got out of their ships.

"Could be that their internal sensors are damaged", Fizz suggested.

"Caretaker", Ed called out as the Aurian seemed to be deep in thought, "Something wrong?"

"Something is preventing me from sensing how many fiends are here", Caretaker answered, "But I can't tell if it's something to do with ship's organic structure or some kind of device."

"Opti-gogs aren't working well", Loogie stated.

"Neither are long range scans", Gato added, "Close up scans are fine but any further than three meters forget it."

"Too late to worry about it", Deets replied as she pointed to where they had came in, "Our way in just closed."

"She's right", Ol'skool stated, "For now we'll spilt up and attempted to find a control center or bridge and see if we can shut down what might be causing the interference."

"Right", the six courier said before the groups parts and left the damaged room, each groups taking a separate path.

Sometime later: Deets and Ed,

"You know, I imagined this place being a lot more grotesque", Deets commented as the halls weren't anything like she thought they'd be, "Hard to believe we're inside a living thing."

"I know", Ed replied as he felt the wall, "Not slimy at all, but it feels like it's only a covering. Like wallpaper or something."

"Probably is", Deets said as she poked the wall, "Just like skin but harder. Like a callus." Deets then saw Ed was looking around, "What's wrong?"

"Is it me or are the holes coming out of that wall at the end of the hall", Ed asked before Deets looked and saw a white liquid coming out of the pores.

"What the snap", Deets questioned as the two began to back up, "Ed you got your cloaking belt?"

"Yeah and Fizz and Gato modified it could cloak more than one person", Ed replied before he put it out of his normal belt's storage area and put it on. A moment later, Ed and Deets disappeared from sight. While they continued to back away from the liquid as they liquid began to float and split apart or form six cell shaped blobs. Ed then formed a mental link with Deets, 'What are those things?'

'How would I know', Deets asked before she saw the blobs start to leave, 'Let's follow them.' Ed agreed and the two followed the unknown creatures.

Burn and Fizz:

"Any luck with the scanner", Burn asked as Fizz held her scanner out.

"Not much", Fizz answered as they entered what appeared to be a weapons locker, "I'm guessing the grunt types are starting to use weapons such as blasters."

"Maybe but I can tell that some of these weapons could only be used by the brute types", Burn committed as some of the weapons were large and bulky.

"Might as well scan them", Fizz said before she held the device up to the lockers. However, as soon as she did, a wall of the skin like material appeared and covered the lockers, "Snap I can't scan them. I think we set off some kind of security system." Suddenly the two heard a gurgling sound and turned around to see a white liquid come out of the wall, "What is that?" Fizz then tried to scan the liquid as it formed several blobs, "Snap, it's probably biological but that's Gato's field of expertise."

"I thought you both had equal I.Q.s", Burn stated as they backed up.

"That doesn't mean we're equally as smart in every field", Fizz explained as they waited to see what would happen, "She's better in biology and I'm better in teleportation tech."

"Point taken", Burn replied as Fizz brought out her blaster and Burn brought out his Slammer gantlets and activated them. The two then waited to see what was going to happen next.

Loogie and Gato:

"Any luck", Loogie asked, as Gato tried to get her scanner to give a better scan, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Maybe she would if you'd quit asking."

"Nothing yet", Gato answered as she looked around, "To think these biological ships were Toola's idea."

"Don't start", Loogie said as he knew where Gato was going.

"I'm not blaming myself", Gato sighed even though Loogie was right about the thought crossing her mind before she forced it away, "I'm just wondering if he got the idea from the Planton or if he came up with the idea on his own." Gato then noticed Loogie was looking at something, "Loogie?"

"I thought I heard something", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Sounds like water."

"It's coming from walls with the pores", Gato responded before Loogie, Dr. Pinch, and her started to see the white liquid coming out and forming like the others had seen. Gato quickly scanned the closest one, "This can't be right."

"What's wrong", Loogie asked before the two couriers' watches went off, "Loogie here."

"Good my signal got through", Fizz started, "Gato listen Burn and me ran into some kind of liquid." Just then Ed, Deets, Ol'skool, and Caretaker joined in.

"Same with us", Deets added.

"Any idea what they are", Burn asked

"Believe it or not this liquid and the blobs are white blood cells", Gato started, "It appears to be part of an immune system."

"You mean the ship sees us like germs", Loogie asked as the blogs got closer to Gato and him.

"Actually Loogie that would be pretty accurate", Gato answered.

"So why is this happening now", Ed asked, "We've been on the ship for awhile now." For the next few second silence was Gato's only response as she thought.

"Gato", Caretaker called out.

"My only guess can be that this immune system is part of the ship's regeneration system and was too busy repairing the ship to notice us", Gato explained as she continued to scan.

"Advice for fighting them", Ol'skool requested.

"I don't recommend hand to hand guys", Gato started, "There's no telling what will happen if we make contact with them. Use your heat patches or any kind of energy ability or attack."

"Got it", everyone replied before Gato and Loogie were on their own again.

"Those cells are coming at us", Dr. Pinch stated before Gato and Loogie threw multiple patches. The heat from the patches weakened the cells enough to allow Loogie and Gato to finish them off with blasters and slammers.

"Better contact the others", Loogie suggested.

"Right", Gato replied before she did so.

"We're good", Burn said, "Gato's plan worked like a charm."

"Same here", Ed replied.

"Safe and sound", Ol'skool finished, "Keep searching and stay close to each other." While Gato and Loogie continued down the hall, Ol'skool and Caretaker were about to find one of the most precious rooms on the ship.

Ol'skool and Caretaker:

"What could be in here", Ol'skool asked out loud as he tried to hack the door lock, "This lock's much more encrypted."

"I still can't look inside but I can tell you that whatever is beyond this door holds a lot of value for the fiends that were here", Caretaker replied as she thought, 'Might explain why they didn't destroy the ship.'

"Got it", Ol'skool said as the door opened. The two then walked into the darkened room before the lights came on and gave the two a huge surprise as they had found the ship's library, "Okay did not see this coming."

"Quite a collection", Caretaker commented as she looked at a few of the books, "I can't say I know where all of these came from but many of them are Aurian or Anhreiferan in origin."

"Are you saying these books are over 1000 years old", Ol'skool questioned.

"At least", Caretaker started, "Still I'm surprised they're in such good condition. Even with the Anhreiferan storage methods."

"We are talking about the hostile race that nearly wiped the Aurians out correct", Ol'skool asked.

"Unlike many Aurians, despite the fact that they were a violent race, I'm one who will admit that they made sure anything of value was well preserved and protected so it would last for future generations", Caretaker said as she looked around, "Unfortunately their policy was take what might be useful and destroy the rest."

"Even with the fact the Aurians destroyed the surface of the Anhreiferan home world", Ol'skool questioned.

"Probably in an underground bunker", Caretaker replied before they found the classroom, "Someone's insistent on learning." Suddenly the two saw a small black shadow run out of the room, "What was that?"

"It was too fast", Ol'skool answered, "It was too small to have been a fiend." The two then ran after the mysterious being into the hall, "It's gone." Both Ol'skool and Caretaker tried their Opti-gogs but found that the incomplete foot prints just disappeared by the wall, "Better check on the others."

"Agreed", Caretaker said before they walked down the hall again, "I hope the children are having better luck than us."

Ed and Deets:

"I think we've found the living quarters", Ed commented as they found the hall with the fiends' bedrooms. Ed and Deets then stepped into one of the rooms that appeared to be the largest, "Must be the commander's." Ed then noticed Deets looking around, "See something?"

"You haven't noticed how feminine this room is", Deets questioned as she noticed the female qualities of the room, "The flowers, the use of pink, that sort of thing." Deets then wiped the desk with her finger to find it was clean, "Not to mention whoever lives here is as much a clean freak as me."

"And it's got a meditation area", Ed added as he looked at Deets again, "A female command type fiend?"

"I was thinking the same thing", Deets answered before she turned to the door and saw a glowing set of eyes, "Who's there?"

"What", Ed replied before he saw the eyes and ran with Deets after it. However as they reenter the hall, they found no one else was with them, "Where'd it go or better yet what was that?"

"No idea", Deets answered as she looked around, "Maybe we should join up with the others." The two then walked down the hall where they thought they heard Burn and Fizz.

Burn and Fizz:

"How's the lock coming", Burn asked as Fizz hack a set of doors.

"Almost got it", Fizz answered before she got it, "Finished." Fizz pressed one more button on her scanner and the doors opened to reveal the Augur's bridge.

"Finally", Burn said as they walked onto the bridge, "This place is much bigger than I thought." Burn turned to find Fizz at one of the computers but saw her face change to a ticked off look, "What's wrong?"

"Believe it or not this computer's been wiped clean", Fizz growled as she went to another computer, "This one too."

"Wait a second Fizz", Burn started as he tried to get her to calm down a bit, "I'm no expert but how could the ship's systems be working if the bridge computers are useless?"

"Either the biological nature of the ship allows for computer less function or there's a secondary bridge in case this one was destroyed", Fizz suggested as she looked around as saw something looking at them. Fizz sent a mental message to Burn, 'Turn around.'

'What', Burn questioned before he turned around and saw the glowing eyes, "That looks like a…." Before Burn could finish the eyes seemed to jump away, "After it." Burn and Fizz then ran off of the bridge but were surprised to find Ed, Deets, Caretaker, and Ol'skool, "Did you guys see something fly by."

"We've all seen it but it keeps disappearing", Ed answered.

"Has anyone seen Gato and Loogie since we took out those blood cells", Ol'skool questioned only to be answered by the teens shaking their heads no, "I was afraid of that." Ol'skool then tried to contact the missing two couriers, "Gato, Loogie come in. Where are you two?"

"We're at the entrance of a very big room", Loogie answered, "Gato thinks we're near the center of the ship."

"Loogie's not kidding about the size", Gato added, "The doors alone are at least eight meters tall."

"We'll head your way", Ol'skool replied.

"Ol'skool behind you", Deets called out before everyone saw the glowing eyes again. The unknown then shot off down one of the halls.

"It seems to be heading towards Gato and Loogie's location", Caretaker stated before the six tried to head to the missing two's location after finding the unknown creature had disappeared again. What they didn't know is that heading towards the center of the ship was just what someone wanted.

* * *

_Part 5: Augur: Garden,_

"The humans and the Aurian are heading to the garden as we speak my lady", a fiend stated as Oracle and some of the fiends that stayed on board prepared for their guests.

"Everything's going as planned", Oracle replied as Wildly, the creature that the others had seen, rubbed against her leg before jumping onto her shoulder. Oracle rubbed the Lala type cub's head, "You did a good job." Wildly only purred before the fiends and her heard the garden's doors open, "Seems my time of observing them is coming to an end." Suddenly Wildly jumped off of her shoulder and ran towards the door.

"She'll give us away", one of the fiend stated.

"No she won't", Oracle replied as she as knew they were well hidden, 'Only problem is how Gato will react.' The female then watched as the moments unfolded.

Gato and Loogie:

"Oh snap", Loogie and Gato said in unison as they saw the garden.

"Someone's got a green thumb", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Except they're all plants we haven't seen before. Right Gato?"

"Plants aren't my field but yes", Gato answered as she smelled the aromas, "You're right Loogie someone does have a green thumb. Though still for a garden this large to be in the center of a warship. It's closer to a mini-forest than a garden to be honest." Gato then attempted to scan the area, "Seems this area has a separate power supply from the rest of the ship." Gato then looked got on her knees to examine the small pool of water when Loogie looked behind her.

"Ah Gato", Loogie called out as he saw something behind her. Gato looked at him, "Don't move."

"Loogie", Gato said before she felt something step onto her shoulder and purr, "What's on me?"

"A black kitten", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "Or…."

"Or what", Gato questioned before the creature fell into her lap to where it wasn't looking at Gato's face, "Hello and who are you." Gato's love for cats kicked in as the cat-like creature rubbed against her until Gato saw its face and eyes. Gato instantly recognized them and saw what Dr. Pinch was going to say, "What the snap is this? A Lala type cub?" Gato picked the cub up and found it was a she.

"So that's what we saw", Fizz commented as the other and her entered the garden.

"Oh snap", Ed and Burn said in unison as they saw the garden.

"I was wondering what I was smelling", Deets commented, "Place seems peaceful enough."

"Indeed", a voice called out causing everyone to look around. Suddenly everyone one saw Oracle as she had decided to show herself, "I hope my ship's been to your liking."

'Just like we though', Ol'skool said to himself, 'There was a female command type.'

"Hard to tell with no tour guild", Ed stated.

"Yeah you'll have to work on your costumer service", Burn added.

"Perhaps but we all know what would have happened if I had left a fiend", Oracle stated.

"So you're Oracle", Caretaker questioned cause the female fiend to look at her, "You left a lot of clues around."

"Well we can bypass the introductions than", Oracle stated, "Though I glad to finally meet you. Scar's said a lot." Oracle then looked to Gato, "Wildly." Suddenly the Lala type cub jumped away from Gato and onto Oracle's shoulder, "Now I was hoping to have a private meeting with Ol'skool and Caretaker so please excuse us."

"What", Ed asked before Oracle, Ol'skool and, Caretaker all disappeared into the ground before anyone could act, "Where'd they go?"

"Afraid we've got another problem", Deets stated as several fiends popped out of the garden.

"Where'd they come from", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "They were hiding."

"I'm guessing Oracle's body guards", Gato suggested before a mechanized voice appeared.

"Beginning transport to secondary combat chamber", the voice said before everyone in the garden was suddenly in another chamber that looked like an obstacle course.

"Didn't see that coming", Fizz admitted, "Guess Oracle didn't want to damage the garden."

"I just hope Caretaker and Ol'skool are okay", Ed said as the Dojo crew brought out their weapons, "Let's make this quick and find them." As the battle began, in space a chase was about to end.

* * *

_Part 6: Moonlight,_

"Any luck in finding those ships", Gail asked as Scar's and Crusher's ships has been given the Aurians the slip.

"None ma'am", an Aurians answered, "It appears they used trail scramblers to keep us from detecting their warp signatures."

'Not again', Gail thought, 'Those command type fiends definitely learned from Toola's and Bedlam's mistakes.' Gail then began to doubt her command ability before she stopped herself, 'Gail snap out of it. You earned your command. Now think, if you were the fiends what would you do next. What would you do if say the Dragoon was in the Augur place?' Suddenly the solution came to Gail, "Get us back to the Augur."

"Ma'am", the helmsman replied.

"The fiends split their forces and went in different directions", Gail explained, "They'll gather any ships in the area and try to get the Augur back." Gail then pressed a button on her command chair, "All ships this is the admiral, plot a course back to the Augur at best possible speed. Have all weapons and shields ready." Suddenly all of Gail's group changed course and hoped to reach the Augur first.

* * *

_Part 7: Augur, Ol'skool and Caretaker's location,_

"Where are we", Ol'skool questioned as Caretaker and him looked around.

"Seems to be some kind of test chamber", Caretaker suggested as she felt the residue that could only come from one thing, "Someone's been conducting physic tests."

"I felt it too", Ol'skool replied.

"Very perceptive", Oracle called out drawing the two to her location, "Then again I'd expect nothing less from you two. Especially a member of the Aurian council." As Oracle paused, Ol'skool saw Widly jump off of the fiend's shoulder and disappear into the shadows.

"You went through a lot of trouble to bring us here", Ol'skool commented, "Let me guess you want to test your physic powers against ours.'

"You're half correct", Oracle answered, "It would be insane if not stupid to engage both of you; one of the most powerful Aurians and the only non-Aurian to very master Aura level abilities. Even though I might be the most powerful fiend in terms of mental abilities but I'm still learning."

"Then it would be foolish to try even one of us", Caretaker stated, "Plus there is no point to such a contest."

"Normally I'd agree however Scar was able to hold his own against Ed's Archon mode with mostly brute strength", Oracle pointed out, "I must confess that I've had more free time as the evil has had me deal with other matters while Scar and Crusher have been busy fighting. Plus the Aurian texts that you saw have been a great help." Suddenly a barrier separated Ol'skool from the two females.

"Caretaker", Ol'skool called out before several fiends appeared causing the man to draw his Slammer.

"Do you really think those fiends will hold him for long", Caretaker asked.

"They've been specially trained to fight him", Oracle answered, "Don't worry they won't kill him. They're just going to hold him at bay while we have a little contest."

"You're that determined to fight me", Caretaker asked before Oracle came at her. As Oracle threw a punch, Caretaker caught it, "What was that?"

"Just a distraction for this", Oracle answered before Caretaker noticed the ball of red energy in her hand. Suddenly the ball turned into a beam and hit Caretaker forcing her back.

"Caretaker", Ol'skool screamed before he saw the resulting dust clear and saw that while Caretaker's cloak had been destroyed, she was fine due to what appeared to be a more skintight Neo-Dermis.

"So you were wearing armor", Oracle said before she saw Caretaker look at her with a ticked off expression and a blue fireball in her right hand.

"Two can play that game", Caretaker stated before she launched the ball of physic energy at the female fiend. While the ball hit Oracle and caused an explosion, Caretaker felt it was too easy and was proven right when Oracle's cloak burnt cloak fell off to show the fiend was also wearing near skintight armor, "Guess we both were thinking the same thing." Suddenly the two ran at each and went to punch again but both caught each others hand, "I've got the feeling you only wanted to fight me."

"As a matter of fact yes", Oracle answered, "After all you're the Aurian that sticks out the most.

"Care to explain that", Caretaker requested.

"Out of all the Aurians that I've studied, you've show to be very different", Oracle started as the two began to channel their physic powers in hope of pushing the other back, "First off you've shown at times to be very aggressive for an Aurian and to have a temper which was clearly shown in that little bout with the Dreamer. Secondly it seems that you've been a lot more active in events then the other four council members." Oracle then stopped for a moment, "Adding to your personality is your body build and combat style. You're body is a lot more physically built than most Aurian females, a fact I could clearly fell when you stopped my punch. Than on top of that is the fact that your combat style incorporates a lot of human fighting techniques."

"I'll give you credit for a thorough study", Caretaker said as she was surprised by the fiend's accurate statements. Caretaker then began to think, 'When did I give myself away like that. She shouldn't have been able to figure me out that well. True about the fight with Deets and I have been in several small fights with the fiends that the Dojo had nothing to do with but still when?' Suddenly the truth came to her, "Hybrid and Chimera. They must have had a recording on me during the fight with Cyberlos and gave it to the evil."

"Pretty much", Oracle said with a grin, "But still you don't have to be so Aurian like around me. Right now you want to see what I can do, to measure what the fiends might be able to do in the future."

"Alright I admit I like a challenge every so often", Caretaker stated, "But I can't afford to look at this as some game." Caretaker then forced Oracle back with a massive physic energy wave that nearly knocked the fiend off of her feet. Caretaker then drew her Slammer and ran at Oracle only to be surprised as a curved-blade sword appeared. The two swords soon meet and Caretaker instantly recognized the blade's design, "A Kelly type claw?"

"Yes", Oracle admitted as she had engaged one and beaten it in combat, "I took one of the talons and changed it for my own use. Just as Scar did with the sword he got from a Mike type."

"Care to explain the Lala type cub", Caretaker asked.

"Those cats are the only super soldier fiends like", Oracle explained, "Wildly was a bit of a pet project. Now let's get back to business." A sword fight then ensued as physical and energy blades slammed into each other. Suddenly Caretaker caught Oracle off guard by faking a thrust and than spinning in the air before coming down on the fiend's sword, "A Toton spin cut?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but I allow myself to be more open to other cultures than most of my kind", Caretaker stated, "Every culture has something to teach. I figured from your library that you would understand that."

"Seems we're more alike than I thought", Oracle commented as she thought, 'I can see why the Aurian council has had her act as a line between them and the Dojo.' Oracle quickly bought herself back as she knew she was on the defensive, 'I've got to think of a way to catch her off guard. Got it.' Suddenly Oracle jumped away from Caretaker and raised her arm. Caretaker knew what was coming before Oracle fired a salvo of spikes at the Aurian. However Caretaker formed a barrier and blocked the shots.

"What was…", Caretaker began to ask before she saw Oracle had disappeared from sight, 'She can cloak? No she's using the detector fiend form.' Caretaker calmed herself and felt around the area, 'You may be able to hide from sight but sight is not everything.'

'True', Oracle replied through a mental link, catching Caretaker by surprise before Oracle decloaked and turned back to her normal form from which she tried to injure Caretaker but failed due to a well timed block. Caretaker responded by giving Oracle a well-placed punch to her face, which cause Oracle to step back.

"So your skin isn't as tough as the males", Caretaker commented.

"True but…", Oracle began before she surprised Caretaker with her speed, "I'm much more agile than the male command types." Oracle then kicked Caretaker hard, "Now about learning from other live forms. Here's something I picked up from Wildly and the Lala types." Oracle ran at Caretaker as she hit the ground and jumped in the air. Before Caretaker knew it, Oracle pounced on her just like a cat.

"You're not the only one who's learned from animals", Caretaker commented as she lifted Oracle with her legs before blasting the fiend away with a blue fireball. While the fight between the females continued, Ol'skool proved to be tougher than his fiend opponents expected.

'Have to admit they are well trained', Ol'skool thought before he looked at the two females fighting, 'Never realized Caretaker was that aggressive.' Ol'skool soon at to snap back to it as one of the grunt types came at him. Ol'skool flipped over the fiend and hit him on the back of his neck causing the fiend to pass out, "And I've got to admire their determination." Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Ol'skool turned back just in time to see Oracle and Caretaker lose their swords and go back to physic attacks, each one firing balls and waves of physic energy at each other. Soon however, Caretaker was able to overpower Oracle and push her into the ground. Unfortunately the wave's caused the ceiling to break, one big chuck right above Ol'skool and a sword carrying fiends. The two looked at each other before Ol'skool pushed the fiend out of the way just before the piece of ceiling hit the floor. Ol'skool then just punched the fiend hard enough to make him pass out, "Sorry about that." Ol'skool then saw the barrier fall and seeing all of his opponents were down began to walk to Caretaker, "You okay?" The man suddenly felt a surge of power in the room, "It's not over yet."

"No but I'll handle this", Caretaker replied before she saw the red colored energy rise from Oracle's position, "I knew she wasn't finished." Just as expected, Oracle got up, she armor damaged and her body injured but still not out, "Berserk mode."

"It seems I have no choice", Oracle commented as she brought her berserk mode to bare, "You see my Berserk mode allows me to bring out my full physic power and thanks to your species' texts I can maintain more control of myself and avoid going crazy."

"Still won't be enough", Caretaker responded even though she couldn't be 100 percent sure, "Still since you've been kind enough to show me your full power I'll do the same." Caretaker then went into Aura mode, her body glowing with blue light as she summoned her power.

"Just what I wanted", Oracle stated as she felt Caretaker's power before an explosion blew part of a wall out, "So they found us?" Sure enough it was Ed and the others, "Computer set up triple layer shielding."

"Caretaker", Ed called out as he saw the Aurian was now alone with the fiend that had separated them.

"That won't stop us", Burn said as he looked at the twins.

"On it", Fizz and Gato responded.

"No", Ol'skool called out.

"Why not", Loogie asked.

"Oracle didn't set up that field to keep us out", Ol'skool explained, "It's to keep their energies from damaging the room any further."

"If we stop Oracle it won't get to that point", Deets stated before she felt a mental link from Caretaker, 'Don't tell me….'

'I'll handle this', Caretaker said as she felt Deets' concern, 'You know more about me than even Ol'skool. Please trust me and please help Ed remain calm.'

'Alright', Deets replied before the link was broken and Deets smiled at Ed, "She'll be fine." The crew could only watch as the two females recommenced with the battle, both using their mental powers to bring their swords to them. Just as Ol'skool had predicted, the three layers of force field helped to keep the damage low as both Caretaker and Oracle released physic energy with every move. The exchange of punches, kicks, sword strikes, and physic attacks continued until Oracle was able to make a clean sword thrust that penetrated Caretaker's armor at the left side of her chest followed by Caretaker doing the same. Fortunately for both of them, neither blade went in far enough to be lethal. The two then pushed away from each other before each decided to gamble it all on one final attack.

'I admire her dedication', Caretaker thought as she focused all of her remaining power into her slammer, 'However I can't allow such a powerful fiend to be on the loose.'

'I've only got one shot', Oracle thought as she too charged her remaining energy into her sword, 'Losing would be acceptable but I'll be unable to use what I've learned if I'm dead. I've just got to reduce the damage from her attack.' A moment later the two charged at each other and the powered up blades impacted with such force that both swords shattered before the recoil of the attacks launched Caretaker and Oracle into the air in opposite directions while the barrier that had contained them disappeared. The Dojo crew ran to Caretaker as she tried to sit up.

"Don't move", Gato said as she sat next to Caretaker and scanned the Aurian giving Gato a surprise, "By all rights you should be knocked out or worse."

"Well I do keep myself in shape", Caretaker joked before she began to cough up blood.

"Internal bleeding", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's when someone's bleeding on the inside."

"You're both right", Gato stated before she began to use her Healer power to restore Caretaker's body, "This is going to take a few minutes."

"Guys we've got trouble", Deets informed everyone as several fiends appeared seemingly out of nowhere and surround Oracle who was also sitting up.

"We'll have to cover Gato while she patches Caretaker up", Burn commented.

"Are you alright my lady", a brute type asked as he stood next to her. Oracle started to shake her head yes but was proven wrong as she too coughed up blood, "My lady!" The brute type then turned to see a medical trained fiend come to her and inject her with what the fiend knew to be nano machines, "Get her to the medical bay now!"

"No", Oracle replied, "It's too dangerous to move me right now." Oracle than brought the fiend closer and whispered in his ear, "Wait and see what they do." The brute shook his head and got back up. Suddenly another command type in armor appeared by teleportation with several fiends including a female, "Crusher? Aya?"

"Oracle", Crusher replied with alarm as he saw she was badly injured, "What happened?" The brute explained what had occurred as Aya went to help nurse her teacher. Crusher then saw Gato healing Caretaker, 'Seems the beating was both ways. Still I can't believe both remain conscious after going through that. I just hope whatever comes from this is worth it.'

"Crusher huh? So you're the other command type", Ol'skool questioned, "The one that attacked the Aurian outpost?"

"That would be correct", Crusher answered as he summoned both of his boomerangs and combined them into their axe form, "A shame we had to meet under such circumstances."

"So all the command types did take weapons from the soldiers", Fizz stated before she looked at Gato, 'She's not going to be done with Caretaker anytime soon.'

"Indeed", Crusher replied before the ship shook, "Seems the Aurians came back faster than we expected. The commander must have good instincts."

"You have no idea", Ed said as he knew Gail and her group had returned right behind the fiends. Suddenly the Dojo crew and Caretaker disappeared.

"How did they manage to transport", a fiend asked as all of the non fiends were gone.

"Never mind them", Crusher stated as he turned to see Oracle pass out, "We'll fight them another day. For now I'm in command of this ship. Get to the engine room and prepare to go to wrap. As soon as Oracle can be moved safely, get her to the med-bay."

"Yes sir", the fiends replied before they did as instructed while the battle waged outside.

* * *

_Part 8: Moonlight, _

"The humans and Caretaker have returned to the Dojo ma'am", an Aurian said as Kitty had sent a message to Gail's ship.

'Than why do I feel uneasy', Gail asked herself before she saw what appeared to be a new battle cruiser type ship moving to shield the Augur, "So the fiends finally devolved a battle cruiser of their own? Let's see how tough it is." The Moonlight then fired her beam cannons and lancers at the; the attacks managing to do some damage but surprisingly the fiend ship did not return fire.

'Ma'am I just got a message from the Dojo', an Aurian informed the Admiral through a mental link, 'Caretaker has been injured and passed out after she was on board the Dojo.'

'Thank you for not saying it out loud', Gail responded as she now saw why she felt something had happened, 'I must trust that Gato will be able to heal her. For now we must win this battle.' Suddenly Gail noticed one of the cruisers was coming right at them, "Evade."

"I'm not detecting any life signs", an Aurian stated before he noticed something about the approaching ship, "Scan show its engines are overloading."

"They're using it as a bomb", Gail shouted as she knew the danger to her ships, "Tell all ships to evade now." Just then Gail noticed the fiend ships including the Augur were preparing to got to warp, "All ships open fire. Take down as many fiend ships as you can." Gail then watched as many of the fiend ships went to warp and escaped, but several fiend ships including the battle cruiser that had shielded the Augur were hit in their engines and exploded, "How many did we get?"

"Four destroyers, 2 cruisers, and that battle cruiser type ship ma'am", the Moonlight's weapons officer answered, "But I cannot confirm if any fiends were on board. It's possible they were transported before the ships were destroyed."

"That's fine", Gail started even though she wished she could have got the dreadnaughts, "It will still take time for them to replace those ships." Gail then turned her thoughts to Caretaker, "Get me a link with the Dojo. Send it to my quarters." Gail had her second in command take over as she left the bridge and began to worry more about her friend, 'Hikari please be alright.'

* * *

_Part 9: Dojo,_

"Will she be alright", Ed asked as Caretaker laid on the med bay bed.

"I just got finished with her physical injuries", Gato answered.

"From what I can tell, she seems to be in a trance", Ol'skool stated, "She told me before this could happen if an Aurian mind's powers are pushed to a limit and then the body in critically injured." Ol'skool then looked back at the first Aurian that had befriended him, "I'm sure she'll be fine but we better not move her for awhile."

"This is still not monkey", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "Who wants to tell Toman?"

"Guy's got a right to know", Burn stated, "If that happened to Fizz and no one told me I would be burning mad."

"Not until we're sure Burn", Deets said, "Toman's working harder than ever and if we worry him too much and Caretaker wakes up fine...."

"Wait guys", Fizz started as she could see both points of view, "The best move would be to contact Gail and get one of their doctors to check her." Fizz then turned to her twin, "No offense."

"None taken", Gato said as she knew an Aurian doctor would do more for Caretaker than she could. Gato then looked at the holograms, "Though it was cleaver using the flyers and the Defender to assist in transporting us out of there."

"Just don't ask us to do that too often", Torch replied before he picked something up, "Gail's hailing us."

"Should we send it to the med bay", Kitty asked.

"No, I'll take it in the computer room", Ol'skool answered as he left wondering if Oracle was in the same condition.

* * *

_Part 10: Augur,_

"What is Oracle's condition", the evil asked Crusher as it appeared through a holoscreen. Crusher and Aya explained what had happened, making sure to explain that there was nothing the fiends with Oracle could have done to prevent what had occurred, "I see. Those fiends are not to blame for this then so I have no reason to punish them." The evil then turned to Aya, "Explain why she is in a trance my dear."

"My master, Lady Oracle was researching the idea of placing fiends into trances to speed up recovery", Aya began, "However it is also possible that the considerable strain on both her body and mind was beyond her ability to withstand and she's suffering the same effects we found the Aurian texts warning against."

"Which means the Caretaker is likely suffering some of this as well", the evil replied, "Let her rest for now but I want to be kept informed. Crusher, you are to return command of the Augur to Oracle's second in command. For now you and Scar are to protect the Augur and make sure the Aurians do not gain from this."

"It will be done master", Crusher stated before the evil disappeared and the fiends went to their tasks. However, at that point no one; Aurian, human, or fiend could guess what would happen next as two of the best leaders on both sides laid still as they tried to recover from the massive battle that had occurred.

* * *

This is the 49th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	50. Act 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●Finally, here are the genders for the Caretaker's species in the story; the Caretaker and Peacemaker are female, while the Judge, Watcher, and Historian are male.  
●●For this act in Part 6 (Caretaker's past), the Judge is not the same Judge as in the rest of the story.  
●●For this act in Part 8 the Ol'skool mentioned is a past version.

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 50**

_Part 1:_ _Dojo, An hour after the events of Act 49,_

"What do you mean they can't do anything", Ed questioned as Gato explained what the doctor onboard the Moonlight had told her.

"According to him, I'm right about what Caretaker is going through", Gato answered as she looked at Caretaker who was still unconscious on one of the Dojo's med bay bed, "Right now she's in a trance recovering from the damage she took in her fight with Oracle. For now, Gail and me are in agreement that Caretaker shouldn't be moved in any way. Even using a transporter could be a bad idea."

"Any idea how long she could be like this", Ol'skool questioned before Gato looked at him, "Don't tell me she could be out as long as I was."

"I'm not sure", Gato said as she turned to some data she had been looking at, "Problem is that I'm not sure exactly what her mind is doing. It's almost like she's dreaming."

"What about a mental link", Burn asked, "Maybe we could bring her out of it."

"Sounds crazy to me", Dr. Pinch commented followed by Loogie , "So crazy it just might work." Just then Loogie noticed Caretaker's pendent slipping off of her, "What's that?" A moment later the pendent fell to the floor and opened from the impact.

"I'll get it", Fizz stated before she kneeled down to pick it up.

"Fizz wait", Deets blurted out as she was still the only one of the Dojo that knew of Caretaker's past.

"What", Fizz questioned before the rest of the crew and her saw the picture of a young Aurian and a human woman, "What's this?"

"That kid looks like…", Dr. Pinch began before the rest of the crew got the idea and looked at Deets, knowing she had the answer, "I think you have some explaining to do."

"We were just about to say that", Kitty and Torch said as they appeared.

"Alright", Deets sighed as she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid the subject, 'Forgive me Caretaker but I don't see any other choice.' The next few minutes passed as Deets explained what she knew about Caretaker's past, including the fact that for the first 12 years of her life she was raised by a human. Needless to say, the Dojo crew needed a few moments to take the facts in.

"That explains a lot", Ol'skool commented as he always wondered why Caretaker understood humans so much better than other Aurians.

"So that's how Caretaker thought of making Dr. Pinch", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "As Ol'skool said, that explains a lot."

"Now I see why she could understand us so well", Ed commented, "Still this doesn't help us bring her back."

"What about Burn's idea", Fizz asked, "Could a mental link work or not?"

"It might be our only option", Gato admitted as she looked at Ol'skool, "What do you think?"

"Do it", Ol'skool answered before he knew what Ed was going to say, "Be careful Ed."

"I'll go too", Deets replied, "Since I been in her mind before."

"Anything we can do to help", Burn asked.

"I'll need help to watch them", Gato answered before Ed and Deets laid on two of the med bay beds. Suddenly the computer went off as Ed and Deets began to form a mental link, "Ed, Deets stop." The two did so before looking at Gato, "Caretakers brainwaves went crazy when you tried to form a mental link."

"Some kind of defense system", Burn asked.

"Perhaps", Gato sighed before she look back at Caretaker, "I hate to say it but we're going to have to let this run its course."

"I'll contact the council", Ol'skool said before he left the med bay wondering if Oracle was going through the same thing and rather or not Caretaker could be saved.

* * *

_Part 2:_ _Augur,_

"Sniper", Coco said as she saw the shooter type appear, "I didn't know you were on board."

"Commander Crusher asked me to check on Lady Oracle", Sniper explained, "Has she improved any?"

"I'm afraid not", Coco answered, "She's still in that trance. Any attempt to form a mental link with her has failed."

"Not what Commander Crusher was wanting to hear", Sniper commented, "I do hope she awakens soon."

"As do I", Coco replied before they entered the chamber where Oracle was being kept, "I wish she had let us stay. If we had been there, we could have defeated Caretaker without this happening."

"I do not mean to show disrespect but she's the one who decided on such a course of action", Sniper stated, "For now you must keep hoping she will wake up."

"You're right", Coco replied before she checked Oracle's vitals, "At least her body is fine."

"I should make a report to Commander Crusher", Sniper said before he went to do so. As he prepared to make his report, the truth of Oracle and Caretaker's conditions was about to come to light due to one with many more years of experience than any human, fiend, or aurian.

* * *

_Part 3:_ _Aurian Council,_

"What is Caretaker's condition", Watcher questioned as the Judge entered the council chambers with Toman. Everyone could tell that Toman was worried.

"According to the Teacher her condition has not changed", Judge answered, "The Guardian and the Dreamer attempted a mental link but Caretaker's mind rejected it."

"Perhaps one of us should try to link with her", Peacemaker suggested, "The Children and the Teacher are powerful but we have much more experience with matters of mental conditions."

"Even the doctor on Moonlight can't figure out what's happened", Toman commented as he looked to Historian, "Surely you have something."

"I was able to see the battle", Historian stated, "Unfortunately I cannot provide any knowledge other than what has been stated, "Whatever has happened to Caretaker is directly linked to the exposure to Oracle's physic powers."

"It is far worse than that I'm afraid", a voice said before everyone turned and saw Galf.

"Wiseman Galf", Toman said, "What's happened to her? Why can't anyone connect to her?"

"It is because she is already in a link with someone", Galf started, "At this moment, the fiend known as Oracle and Caretaker are linked due to the massive amounts of physic energy use." Galf then saw Toman was even more worried, "You must be patient."

"Don't you get it sir", Toman question, "If Caretaker is connected to Oracle that fiend might get access to everything she knows. Security codes, ship positions, even the locations of this world and the machine."

"Your concern is well founded admiral but unnecessary", Watcher stated, "Measures against such an event were taken many years ago thanks to a method your father developed."

"Project Blockader", Toman replied before Watcher shook his head, "I see. I'm glad to see his final work is being used." Toman then claimed himself even though he now saw why Ed and Deets' attempt failed, "Okay, but we still need to get her out of that trance."

"Take me to her", Galf said before the council and Toman looked at him, "I cannot enter her mind directly but I can assist the Guardian and the Dreamer in doing so."

"Do it Toman", Judge replied as he knew Toman wanted to see Caretaker himself.

"Yes sir", Toman said before Galf and him left for the Dragoon, not knowing the events that were about to take place in the mental link that they were against.

* * *

_Part 4:_ _Mental Link: Caretaker's part,_

'Where am I", Caretaker thought as she appeared in what seemed to be a dark void, 'I'm in a mental link?' Caretaker then recalled what had occurred, 'Oracle and I released massive physic attacks and then I passed out after the children and Ol'skool appeared. Could the attacks have linked me with her. Soon she found that she couldn't break the link, 'Ol'skool and the others must think I'm in a coma. Truth be told I might be.' Despite the apparent gloom of the problem, Caretaker soon saw an opportunity, 'If I'm linked with Oracle I might be able to enter her memories and gather information.' Caretaker then focused until she saw a door appear. As the door opened, Caretaker entered it and was blinded by a light. When the light cleared, Caretaker found herself in a barely lit chamber that seemed to be part of a crumbled throne room. Caretaker could tell the room was Anhreiferan in design but noticed a status pod in the room. Going over to it, Caretaker saw that it was Oracle who was in the pod. Suddenly Caretaker saw a formless cloud of dark red energy appear that sent a shiver down Caretaker's spine even though she knew she was just seeing a memory, 'So this is what the evil now looks like?' Caretaker then stepped back as the pod began to open.

"Oracle it is time for you to enter this world", the evil stated before Oracle opened her eyes and sat up, 'How do you feel?"

"My head hurts and everything's blurry master", Oracle said as she tried to see clearly.

"Your mind is processing the great amount of knowledge I have given you", the evil explained, "And your eyes are adjusting as they have never been used before. This will quickly pass. The evil then had a robe appear and cover Oracle before having her stand. For the next few minutes, Oracle walked around to get used to moving. Caretaker then concentrated and fast-forwarded the memories to where she was now in what appeared to be some kind of factory. Soon Caretaker saw what it was.

"This is how the fiends are created", Caretaker questioned as she saw the machines producing and storing new fiends of all types, "Now I can understand why Scar and perhaps the other command types are so bent on producing naturally." Caretaker then turned her eyes to Oracle who was walking the halls of the factory with a hologram of the evil.

"For now this is how fiends must be created", the evil explained as Oracle looked at all of the pods, "But you are the first step in changing that."

'For a moment I thought he was answering me', Caretaker thought before she continued.

"Am I the only one like me", Oracle asked.

"For now you are the only female fiend and one of only three command type fiends", the evil answered, "For now I am keeping you from everyone's sight. Not even Bedlam and Toola know you exist and it will remain this way. I will explain what you are to do." Caretaker followed the two as the evil took Oracle outside, which was nothing short of barren due to the Aurian bombardment of the planet hundreds of years ago.

"This place is", Oracle started to say but couldn't finish, "The Aurians are capable of this? This world is dead."

"On the surface my dear", the evil replied before a hidden door in the ground opened, "But there are things that were left undamaged even with all of the Aurian's powers and weapons against this world." Oracle went down the staircase to the underground bunker that contained everything the Anhreiferan had saved and taken from their enemies. Oracle looked in shock at all of the treasures the room contained, "Everything in this bunker is yours to do with as you see fit."

"What I am I suppose to do", Oracle questioned, "What is my role?"

"You will help to usher in a new age for the fiends", the evil started, "Bedlam and Toola have keep the fiends from reaching the potential I know they possess. This has caused the fiends to be seen as savage beasts with no intelligence. You and your follow commanded types Scar and Crusher will help to change this. You will be a teacher to them, passing now this knowledge and showing the fiends their true power. In addition to this, you will also help in the process of creating other females so one day your kind can procreate without use of devices."

"What about Bedlam and Toola", Oracle questioned.

"They have use for now but what little trust I have in them is quickly vanishing", the evil answered, "I will have Toola create a bio ship under the idea that it is for me. That will be where your work will take place."

"Yes master", Oracle said before the evil left and she began to look at her new gifts.

"Interesting", Caretaker commented, "Still I wonder if the evil is just playing nice and using Oracle like he's using Bedlam and Toola. Caretaker went ahead again and found herself once again in the evil's chamber, this time both Oracle and Caretaker were seeing a completely different side to the creature.

"That idiot", the evil screamed as it discovered Bedlam had caused something to delay the evil's plans, "I grow tried of this."

"Master", Oracle called out.

"What", the evil shouted, freezing Oracle in fear. Suddenly the evil realized it was Oracle and tried to get itself under control. The difficulty of the task did not pass Caretaker's notice.

'Even after all this time the evil still seems to be wrestling with all of the emotions that formed it and try to maintain control', Caretaker commented as she wondered if it could be used as a weakness, 'Still I have to remember that it has all of the hostile emotions of an entire race.'

"Forgive me Oracle", the evil said as it calmed itself, "My anger is not at you but another. What do you have to report?"

"I've transferred my of the bunker's contents to the Augur and have begun working on the procreation problem", Oracle answered.

"I see you also have been designing a child version of the Lala type", the evil stated, "You are free to do as you wish but I must confess that I am curious."

"It's more of a pet project but watching a cub Lala type grow might help with future fiends as Toola used some of the same methods on both", Oracle explained, "Plus with the way many fiends have grown to like the Lala types I thought it might do some good.

"Carry on than", the evil replied before Caretaker found herself in a lab. Caretaker could tell she was on the Augur.

'She's put safeties in to keep me from seeing parts of her past', Caretaker thought as she hadn't caused the fast forward, 'Can't be helped though I admit her control of her mind is impressive.' Caretaker decided to look around and found the equipment was for biological uses. The Aurian then found five pods and investigated to find four of the pods contained female fiends and the smaller pod contained a Lala type cub. Suddenly the door to the room opened with Oracle coming in just as the pod containing the cub began to make a beeping noise.

"It's done", Oracle said aloud as she opened the pod. Caretaker saw that the cub looked just like a newborn and was helpless. Oracle didn't seem to mind as she picked the cub up gently and rocked her, "You came out just as I hoped." The cub only replied by rubbing her head against Oracle as she tried to use her eyes for the first time, only sending a smile across Oracle's face, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Just then the cub seemed to start whining, "Hungry already?" Oracle than took the cub back to her room where she prepared a bottle of what appeared to be some kind of milk. Caretaker watched as Oracle bottle feed the cub and could see Oracle did seem to care about her little charge. While the scene didn't really provide anything tactical, Caretaker still saw value as it gave insight into personality.

'She kind of reminds me of me', Caretaker had to admit, 'I'm beginning to wonder if Oracle's creation was so the evil would have a counterpart since I'm the most involved.' As Caretaker continued her investigation she discovered the birth of the female fiends from the pods as well as their education. Soon however Caretaker felt something was off as she felt like she was being watched until it dawned on her, 'Oracle's at the door of my memories. Now to stop her.' As Caretaker left the world of Oracle's memories, a meeting was taking place as someone came to Galf's conclusion.

* * *

_Part 5:_ _Augur: Computer Room,_

"Linked with the Caretaker", the evil questioned as Aya, Hikaru, and Hazuki saw him through a holo screen. Coco was still watching over Oracle as the remaining three females tried to explain what they discovered.

"Yes my master", Aya answered, "We tried to form a mental link with Lady Oracle but her mind rejected it every time."

"That still doesn't explain your theory", the evil commented.

"In our last attempt I felt something was invading her mind", Hazuki replied, "Based on the results of the battle, it stands to reason that Caretaker and her were connected by the levels of physic energy used. For now it seems that Caretaker is probing Lady Oracle's memories."

"What", the evil questioned as he became concerned of what a powerful Aurian such as the Caretaker might learn, "All of my plans are now in jeopardy."

"Safeties were put in place master", Hikaru responded, "With our assistance Oracle set up blocks to prevent anyone from seeing any memories that contained important tactical information such as the portal. Anyone who tried to view those events or anything related to them would be automatically sent to the next unlocked memory."

"Oracle has trained and prepared you well", the evil commented, "Still the Caretaker is powerful and not to be underestimated. If there are any changes in Oracle I want to be notified immediately." The three females showed they understood and the evil left as Oracle's mind began its journey of discovery.

* * *

_Part 6:_ _Mental Link: Oracle's part,_

'Finally', Oracle thought as she knew she had reached the door of Caretaker's memories, 'The girls are likely worried about me but this might provide something into understanding Caretaker and perhaps even something we can use against the Aurians. While Oracle didn't have much confidence in the last part, the idea of learning more about Caretaker still made what had occurred worth it. As Oracle went through the door, the light blinded her, but when she could see again, Oracle found she was in the room of an Aurian ship. The fiend was then surprised to find that she had accessed a historical memory and that in the room was an Aurian child that Oracle could clearly see was Caretaker when she was younger and only known as Hikari. Hikari was laying on a bed with a look of sadness and loss on her face as she held a pendent in her hand. Oracle was instantly surprised when she saw that the pendent contained a picture of Hikari and a human female, 'What is this?' The fiend noticed that the Aurian child was being watched from a one way screen and decided to see who the watchers were, 'Since this is a historical memory it shouldn't be a problem.' As Oracle went into the next room she found an Aurian female and two Aurian males watching the child. Oracle could tell that the female Aurian was the ship's doctor and that one of the males was on the Aurian council. As the fiend listened, the memory started to play.

"How is she doing Galf", Judge asked as Galf and the Oren's doctor, Miranda, looked at him.

"Hikari still refuses to eat anything", Galf answered as he looked at the young Aurian through the screen, "We might have to force her to."

"Galf", Miranda replied as she hated the idea, "That poor child just lost the only mother she's ever known along with the animals she had a strong bond with. The last thing we should do is force anything on her. I'll sneak in when she's asleep and give her an nutrient injection if I have to."

"I didn't mean it in that way", Galf responded as he saw what the doctor was thinking. Galf then looked at Hikari and saw her whispering to herself, "I should have got to them sooner. If I had been faster I might have stopped that madman from shooting that lady."

"You and Hikari both blame yourselves for something that could not be helped", the Judge stated as he put a hand on Galf's shoulder, "I'll be sure to find her a good home when we…."

"I'll adopt her", Galf interrupted surprising the other two Aurians. Galf could tell the Judge was going to object, "Please let me do what my heart is telling me. After all, we still have the challenge that comes from the fact of her being raised by a non-Aurian. I'm the only one who's qualified no matter how poorly."

"You're right", the Judge sighed as he saw Galf's point, "Just remember that you are to be the next Judge and leader of the Aurian council."

"If I can't raise a child than I'm not fit to lead our people", Galf replied.

"There is another matter that needs to be attended to before we reach Aura", Miranda started, "She's going to have to be enrolled in school. While she has advanced mental powers for her age, the teaching computer mentioned little of our species. She's going to have to be taught these things if she's to be in a class of peers her own age." The males looked at her as they agreed, "I suggest that once she's recovered that we place her in a learning pod and input all the knowledge she would have learned up to this point. That way she'll be ready when the next year begins. I know directly imputing knowledge into someone's brain is only used under certain circumstances but I fully believe this qualifies."

"Permission granted", the Judge replied, "For now Hikari is you're only concern Miranda. The medics can handle the sickbay."

"Be sure to put in mannerisms", Galf commented, "From what I could tell she didn't have any friends her age and human manners appeared to be an interesting mix." Galf than thought further into the matter, "If anyone asks, where are we going to say she came from?"

"We'll worry about that later", the Judge answered, "We won't be returning to Aura for at least three months with the exception of me in council sessions. For now get her to eat something."

"Let me try", Miranda said before she entered the room where Hikari was.

'This is crazy', Oracle thought as she realized that humans might have not been picked at random to fight the evil as she had believed. Oracle continued to watch as the events unfolded.

"Hikari", Miranda called out as she walked closer.

"Mrs. Miranda", Hikari replied as she looked up knowing what the doctor wanted, "I'm not hungry."

"It's okay", Miranda said as she sat next to the young Aurian girl, "We're just worried about you." Miranda then saw Hikari beginning to cry and took the girl into her arms, "It's okay."

"It's my fault", Hikari cried, "If I had never been…." Hikari couldn't finish as she broke down."

"It wasn't your fault", Miranda commented as she hugged the girl. Oracle continued to watch Hikari's recovery and education onboard the Oren until the fiend fast forwarded to where she saw Hikari's first day in a Aurian school. The classroom appeared to be a white room with each desk containing a holo screen and some kind of head set. Along with the younger Caretaker Oracle saw two Aurians that Oracle knew to be the younger Toman and Gail.

"Who's the new girl", Toman asked Gail as he saw Hikari.

"No idea", Gail answered before the class began. Hikari was introduced to the class before the first day of the year began and after class Toman and Galf befriended Hikari. Suddenly Oracle was time fly by and found that Galf had been made Judge of the Aurians and was having a meeting with a Remun representative on a neutral space station. Oracle noticed that the Remun representative's daughter was trying to cause trouble picking Hikari at her target.

"Back off", Hikari said as she was getting tired of the Remun's attitude.

"Or what", the Remun girl asked. While they argued the other Remun along with Toman and Gail tried to stop the fight, "Run home to mommy. Bet she's just as weak as you."

"What did you say", Hikari growled as the Remun turned around.

"You heard me", the Remun replied.

"Fang enough", another Remun said, "That was going too far."

"So what? If the Aurians had any guts", Fang replied. Suddenly the Remun felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see an infuriated Hikari. Before Fang knew it, Hikari punched her in the face so hard that the Remun was knocked off her feet.

"My mother's dead and if you insult her again I'll beat you into the floor", Hikari said, "And I don't need physic powers to do it. You want to fight I'll fight you with my bare hands."

"Hikari stop", Gail yelled, "She isn't worth it."

"Interesting", Fang commented as she found that Hikari was stronger than the average Aurian female, "Oh yeah I want to fight you and send you home crying." As soon as Fang was up, she charged at Hikari and tackled her to the ground. However, Hikari lifted Fang off of her and put Fang into an arm lock.

"Give up", Hikari said before Fang broke the lock and threw Hikari away from her. After that Fang ran up and busted Hikari's lip followed by Hikari doing the same. After another minute of fighting, the two were stopped by force fields and turned to see Galf and Fang's father. Oracle fast forwarded and found herself in a room with Galf walking up to Hikari who was healing her own lip.

"Toman and Gail told me what happened", Galf said as he sat down, "The Remun representative is going to be sure his daughter is disciplined."

"She deserved what I gave her", Hikari mumbled, "Calling my mother weak."

"Hikari I'm not blaming you for defending your mother's memory but you must learn to control your anger", Galf replied, "Your mental powers grow stronger everyday and if you lose control there's no telling what could happen. Hikari only looked away before Galf put an arm around her, "I know adapting to Aurian life hasn't been easy."

"I don't know", Hikari sighed as she let her adopted father hold her, "I'm trying to fit in but everyone seems to irritate me or look at me like I'm some kind of weirdo."

"What do you mean", Gail questioned as he finally saw a chance to get Hikari to open up even though he didn't understand all of Hikari's human-based vocabulary.

"Everything", Hikari started, "The fact that I don't mind getting my hands dirty or being as physical as I am."

"This doesn't explain why you and Toman argue sometimes does it", Gail asked, "Your friendship appears to be unstable sometimes."

"No", Hikari answered as she didn't think the word unstable fit the bill, "We have our disagreements but we still get along. That is except for the fact that we drive each other crazy sometimes as I'm more than happy and willing to work will older materials and systems while he thinks that everything has to be upgraded all the time. As if nothing is every good enough the way it is or that once something is old it's no good."

"That's because he's been raised to think that way", Galf replied, "Toman's family has worked at designers and engineers both in the Aurian fleet and in the civilian world for centuries. As result, Toman sees a need to think about the future instead of stopping and looking at the beauty of the present; looking at just technology and not the wonders of nature."

"He's just the more extreme case", Hikari commented, "Everyone seems to be like that to a degree. Take the technology away and everyone my age wouldn't know what to do. Gail and a few others might be the only exceptions."

"This is true", Gail admitted, "Unfortunately our species is highly dependent on technology, even more so than our physic powers. However many Aurians learn to see the universe's beauty as they develop their powers and come closer to nature." Galf then rocked her a bit, "Just try. Even if it is only a little bit everyday that's good enough."

"Okay", Hikari sighed as she felt her anger began to subside.

'So she's always had that temper', Oracle thought before she went ahead and found Hikari on another space station with her class. However the station was losing power and the class didn't know what to do as the replicators didn't work. Oracle could see Hikari was getting ticked off.

"I'm leaving", Hikari said. After awhile Toman and Gail became worried and began to look for her. Suddenly the two heard a crackling sound and went into a room where they found someone wearing a full-face mask and welding some materials together. At first the two were worried until the person stopped, powered down the welder, and removed the mask, showing it was Hikari, "What's up?"

"Mind not scaring us with that mask", Gail questioned before she noticed that Hikari was very dirty, "What are you doing?"

"Making something that will hopefully bypass the damaged section of the power grid and get the station running again", Hikari answered as she recalled her conversation with Galf, "I'm getting tired of everyone's whining. Am I the only one with any imagination or ability to go without use of modern technology? Imagine if we landed on a planet with no technology at all."

"You expect to bring full power back with a bunch of garbage", Toman questioned, "It won't work and you'll get us killed."

"Wanna bet", Hikari said with a grin. Sure enough Hikari put her creation into the damaged part of the power grid and the station regained full power, "Funny I don't think we're dead."

"While I find this interesting I have other things to look for", Oracle said before she tried to fast forward but was stopped and saw other events of Hikari's life such as the time she took care of the Saber wolf and its cubs, her becoming Caretaker and her first encounter with Ol'skool and Dr. Burton. As Oracle began to watch Ed's birth started, unaware that Caretaker's mind was going to get two more visitors.

* * *

_Part 7:_ _Dojo Med bay,_

"Any news", Burn questioned as Ol'skool came into the med bay.

"Toman is coming onboard with someone that might be able to help", Ol'skool answered, "Someone named Galf." The Dojo crew could tell Deets recognized the name.

"Anyone you know", Fizz asked.

"The Aurian that saved Caretaker was named Galf", Deets answered, "By he can't still be alive right?"

"Actually from what I've be studying, the Aurian aging process slows down considerably after they reach 20 years of age, in our years that is", Gato answered, "The average Aurian lifespan is about 180 years old but many can go past 200. So this Galf could still be alive and kicking."

"That's true", Kitty replied, "Caretaker, Toman, and Gail are all over 80 years old."

"So when are they coming", Ed questioned.

"Toman and Galf will come by flyer", Ol'skool answered, "They should be here soon."

"I'll get the door to the flyer bay", Torch replied before Kitty and him disappeared. Ten minutes later Galf and Toman were on board and Toman gave the introductions, surprising everyone when Toman said that Galf was Caretaker's father.

"Her father", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "Adopted father obviously."

"Correct", Galf replied, "It is an honor to finally met each of you in person even though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Is there anything we'll be able to do", Ol'skool questioned.

"Due to safety precautions I can not enter her mind myself so I will need the assistance of both the Guardian and the Dreamer", Galf stated, "I will assist them enter the link between Oracle and my daughter. Once they are in they will be able to help break the link from the outside while the rest of your crew help break the link from the outside."

"Show us what we need to do", Ed replied before Galf did so through a mental link. A few minutes later, Ed and Deets went into trances as Gaif formed the link.

"I'll return to the Dragoon and increase defense around the Dojo", Toman said as he left deep in thought knowing that it was all he could do, 'Ed, Deets please bring her home.'

* * *

_Part 8:_ _Caretaker's mind: Oracle's position,_

'This has been fascinating', Oracle thought as she watched more of Ed's creation, 'But I have other matters to attend to. Say the Machine's location." Oracle tried to find the location of the Machine but was caught off guard as she appeared in a black cloud and felt a shock go though her before she was back at the chamber where Ed was being created, "What?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but all sensitive information in my mind has been locked down", Caretaker said as she appeared, "Did you really think it would be that easy? After all you have such defenses in place."

"With outside help", Oracle admitted, "Plus yours are much better."

"You have a lot to learn", Caretaker stated, "Plus I have advantage since we are in my mind."

"True but in our current conditions a mental fight wouldn't be a good idea", Oracle replied, "But I must say I've enjoyed this little tour of your past. Very insightful, especially that fight with the Remun female. Perhaps it was fortunate that they left this galaxy sixty years ago."

"Perhaps", Caretaker said, "Still they only left due to cultural reasons. On other matters, I found your past interesting as well but one question bothers me." Caretaker paused for a moment, "Do you really think the evil will keep its word?"

"I can only hope", Oracle responded, "Though it's a strange question unless you fear that your people and the humans will loss in the end."

"We'll win", Caretaker stated, "Otherwise it will mean the end of my entire species if not this entire galaxy."

"Perhaps", Oracle said as she walked around, "But let me ask, say the evil is destroyed what would you do to the fiends that survive the final battle?"

"That depends on them", Caretaker answered, "I'd love to end this peacefully but I'm honestly worried how the fiends would react once they discovered that the evil was destroyed."

"I was hoping for that answer but I'm know you're more open to other species than your fellow council members", Oracle commented, "Especially the Watcher. Plus there are two other concerns that will have a big influence on the coming battles."

"Bedlam and Toola", Caretaker guessed, "On that we agree. Especially after Toola set Hybrid and Chimera up." Oracle gave a curious look, "Oh you didn't know that Hybrid and Chimera weren't aware that those bio raptors were Toola's creation?"

"That has been a debate for awhile between the evil, my fellow command types and me", Oracle laughed, as she wouldn't have been surprised if Caretaker was being truthful, "Still in the end Hybrid and Chimera decided to switch sides. Though I confess I'm not sure if I would not have acted the same way." Suddenly the two saw a white door appear and open to reveal two people.

"Ed, Deets", Caretaker called out as she was surprised, "How did you…?"

"We had help from Galf", Deets explained, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Caretaker answered as she realized her father had opened a path for them, "Where's my body at this moment?"

"On the Dojo", Ed answered, "When you passed out, no one could wake you up and seems your father was the only one who was able to figure out what had happened."

"Interesting", Oracle commented, "But I'm sure my girls are close to figuring this out. Likely thanks to Caretaker's snooping around in my memories."

"Perhaps but now you're outnumbered", Caretaker began to say before she felt herself losing control of the memory pause, 'No Ed and Deets are causing an imbalance and this memory is…." Caretaker and the others saw the past play without any control, 'Mary Burton forgive me for Ed discovering your true connection to him.'

"This is", Ed began to say as the location came to him, "Where I was born." The four then watched in silence as they saw Ol'skool and Dr. Burton checking on the unborn Ed's progress.

"How's he doing", Ol'skool questioned as Dr. Burton looked at the monitors.

"So far everything seems to be normal", Dr. Burton answered, "However keep in mind that his only at the stage of being in the womb for six months. We're talking about years before he comes out of that chamber."

"Mary listen I know I'm asking you to bend a lot of rules", Ol'skool said, "You could…."

"No I'm already in too deep", Dr. Burton responded as she looked into the chamber itself, "Besides leaving would be no different than abandoning a patient who needed my help." The woman could tell Ol'skool was deep in thought, "Anthony listen I know he's technically your son but I've…." Suddenly the chamber began to shake, "What's going on?"

"Bedlam must be testing that new generator of his", Ol'skool answered before they felt a wave of energy pass through the room, "Look like nothing's…." Ol'skool was cut off as the computers began to go crazy and both of them could hear in their heads what was unmistakably a baby crying, "Mary."

"Oh no", Dr. Burton shouted as she could see what was happening, "That energy pulse caused the computers to malfunction." As the crying grew louder, Dr. Burton found what was happening, "He's DNA's now unstable and he's breaking apart."

"Can we stop it", Ol'skool questioned, "Use my DNA."

"No", Dr. Burton answered as she remembered studying such a problem in her medical training, "From what I can tell, your DNA and the Aurian genes are intact but whatever the Aurians put in to act as the mother's DNA was destroyed. That's what has to be replaced."

"Then it has to be someone who's compatible with the gene", Ol'skool stated, "And the only adult female we've found is…you."

"Than that settles it", Dr. Burton replied as she put in the command for the chamber to accept a new DNA code and got ready for the machine to prick her hand, "This boy's already become like my own child and I refuse to let him die before seeing the world." The needle then pricked Dr. Burton's hand and accepted her DNA. A few moments later, the unborn Ed was saved as Dr. Burton's DNA became part of him. The two heard the cries stop just as a younger Caretaker appeared. As the memory played on, Deets only looked at Ed.

"Ed", Deets called out.

"Dr. Burton is my mother", Ed questioned as he took the facts in.

"Yes due to what happened that day", Caretaker answered as she knew the truth was out, "After I arrived, I checked your unborn form and found that Dr. Burton's actions saved your life. However I reinforced the chamber to prevent that from happening again."

"So Bedlam came that close", Oracle commented before she felt someone else entered and turned to see Aya behind her, "How did you…?"

"I've been searching for awhile", Aya answered, "We figured out how to get in but only one of us could do it while the rest kept the link open."

"Well done", Oracle replied before she looked at Caretaker, "I enjoyed this conversation but it's time to part ways."

"I was thinking the same thing", Caretaker said before a light blinded everyone as the link was broken.

* * *

_Part 9: Dojo Med Bay,_

"Wake up", a voice called to Caretaker before she opened her eyes.

"What", Caretaker responded as she sat up and found it was Galf who had called to her, "Thank you."

"Father's duty", Galf stated, "But thank your friends as well." Caretaker could tell Ol'skool, Fizz, Gato, Loogie, and Burn were drained, "It took a great deal of power for this rescue to succeed."

"Thank you all", Caretaker said as Ed and Deets got up. Caretaker then sent a mental message to Ol'skool and the man knew Ed was going to question him later.

"I send a message to Toman", Kitty stated.

"Incoming message", Torch added, "I'll send it through." Suddenly a holo screen appeared with Toman.

"Are you okay", Toman questioned.

"I'm fine", Caretaker answered as she knew he had been worried, "You and Gail can have shots at me later."

"Oh we will", Gail replied as she appeared on another holoscreen, "We'll be heading to Aura once you're onboard the Dragoon. Once we're there, Toman and me can plan our next move."

"Can't you at least stay for supper", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "We're making pancakes."

"Thank you for the offer but I better get to the council", Caretaker replied, "Perhaps another time."

"By the way were you able to stop Oracle", Burn asked.

"She escaped as well", Deets answered, "Those female fiends seemed to have also figured things out."

"At least we got everyone back", Gato stated as she powered down the equipment.

"Still it was a close call", Fizz added, "We'll have to find a way to prevent that from happening again."

"Agreed", Galf and Ol'skool responded as they both knew Fizz was right.

"We better get going", Galf stated as he looked at Ed, "I do hope we get to meet again."

"Look forward to it", Ed replied before Caretaker and Galf disappeared, leaving Ed in his own thoughts as he planned to question Ol'skool later. Asides from this, everyone wondered if Oracle had also woke up.

* * *

_Part 10: Augur,_

"She's waking up", Aya said as Hikaru, Hazuki Coco, and her saw Oracle's eyes open.

"Lady Oracle", Coco called out.

"I'm fine minus the headache", Oracle replied as two holo screens appeared with Scar and Crusher, "Checking in on me."

"Very funny", Crusher replied, "Forget that you were worrying us that we might have lost you."

"Well you didn't", Oracle stated, "Right girls?"

"Sorry my lady by I must agree with Commander Crusher", Hikaru answered, "How we brought you back was our last option."

"You're not getting off easy on this", Scar stated, "But at least you are back with us. We're heading to our outpost in system J-90."

"Very well", Oracle replied before the holo screens disappeared.

"I'll help you to your room", Hazuki said before she escorted Oracle, "Ah Lady Oracle there is one other problem." The female command type looked at the female shooter type, "We've looked all over the ship but we can't find Wildly anywhere."

"I know where she is", Oracle replied as she saw her backup plan was in effect, "I'll explain once I recover a bit. Wildly will be fine." The two females then entered Oracle's room as the female command type thought about what had occurred as someone was preparing to get answers.

* * *

_Part 11: Dojo,_

"Are you sure you want to do this", Deets questioned as Ed and her walked down one of the hallways.

"I need to know", Ed replied as he thought about the memory he had seen in Caretaker's head, "I've never understood why Dr. Burton did everything that she did until today. I'm sure Ol'skool had his reasons but I just need to know why."

"I understand", Deets stated as Ed and her stopped in front of Ol'skool's mediation area, "Maybe we can have a little date after you're done."

"Okay", Ed stated before he entered the area. Deets then walked into the living room where the others were resting from where they had to use their powers to help Galf.

"Hey Deets", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Where's Ed?"

"He's going to talk to Ol'skool", Deets answered.

"Everything okay", Gato questioned.

"Something about the mental link with Caretaker", Fizz added before Deets shook her head, "I was afraid of that."

"Might as well join us", Burn suggested, "We were just about to watch a vid."

"Yeah, they're likely going to be awhile", Deets sighed before she sat between Fizz and Gato.

Ol'skool's meditation area:

"Come in", Ol'skool said before Ed entered, "Hey Ed. Something wrong?"

"Can we talk", Ed asked.

"Sure", Ol'skool answered before he sensed Ed wanted answers as the boy sat down, "What is this about?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Dr. Burton", Ed questioned before Ol'skool looked into Ed's eyes, "I saw the memory of Dr. Burton using her DNA to save me. Why didn't you just tell me that the reason she was so close to me was because she's my mother."

"I had wanted to save this until we got back to Earth", Ol'skool sighed as he took off his sunglasses, "It's true that do to Bedlam's actions and Dr. Burton's efforts to save you that she became your biological mother. However I didn't want to put her in any more danger than needed."

"Keep Bedlam from getting any ideas", Ed responded.

"Right", Ol'skool replied before he rubbed his eyes, "That's why Dr. Burton's DNA was kept secret to where no one could easily access it and compare it to yours. Though as I said I wanted to save this and let Mary tell you herself."

"I'll try not to ruining her surprise", Ed replied before the two laughed, "So what now?" Suddenly the intercom came on.

"We just scanned the area", Torch stated, "No trace of any fiend ships in the area."

"It not the fiends that worry me", Ed and Ol'skool said as they were thinking the same thing.

"No trace of Bedlam or Toola either", Kitty added, "We'll set a random course and keep an eye out."

"Okay", Ed replied before he turned back to Ol'skool, "Do you think that Oracle had a backup plan?"

"She's not to be underestimated", Ol'skool answered before the two decided on a game of chess wondering what was going to happen next."

* * *

This is the 50th part of my eighth Get Ed story. I saved releasing this chapter until today as it marks the second anniversary of the story. Hard to believe it's been that long since I began this tale. Don't worry the story isn't over yet. I'd like to thank everyone so far who has reviewed Aftermath or at least added it to their list of favorite stories. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	51. Act 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 51**

_Part 1:_ _Dojo: Computer Room: A few days after the events of Act 50,_

"Have to give the fiends credit on their encryption", Gato commented as Fizz and her worked on decoding the information they had gotten from the Augur.

"Tell me about it", Fizz replied, "Almost makes you think they were trying to keep us from seeing something." Just then Kitty appeared.

"Well you could let Torch and me look at it", Kitty stated, "You know, forget the whole 'we don't want you getting infected with a virus' line and let us work."

"No", the twins stated, "We're not going to risk it."

"You know they were going to say that", Torch said as he appeared, "Especially after what happened with Caretaker."

"Then how about letting me help", Deets suggested as she came from behind the twins and hugged them, "I'm good with programs thanks to my parents."

"And what we taught you", Fizz joked as she gently elbowed Deets.

"Let's take a break and come back", Gato suggested before tried to put her scanner back into her belt's storage only to find her belt was malfunctioning, "That's weird, my belt's not working." Gato took her belt off and put it on the table before attaching it to an equipment repair unit Fizz and her developed, "I'll check on it after we come back."

"Want me to keep an eye on it", Kitty asked.

"Nah", Gato answered, "It'll allow us to test the repair unit and I have a spare belt loaded just in case. Once Gato had her spare belt on, everyone left the shop before they found the boys getting lunch and joined them. Unknown to anyone, the malfunction with Gato's belt was actually a little something that had followed them from the Augur.

* * *

_Part 2: Aura: Caretaker's residence,_

"Sorry about being late", Peacemaker stated as she found Caretaker in her personal hot tub, "Finally you listen."

"I've already had enough from the others Peacemaker I don't need it from you too", Caretaker said in a joking manner even though it was true, "I'm guessing Judge asked you to keep an eye on me." Peacemaker smiled as she shook her head, "Well if you're staying for awhile you might as well come in."

"I think I'll take that offer", Peacemaker replied before she went into the changing room. A few moments later, Peacemaker was in the hot tub opposite of Caretaker, "So how are you feeling anyway?"

"My headache's pretty much gone away", Caretaker answered before she heard someone coming closer. Caretaker figured who it was as only a handful of people knew the code to her house, "Did Toman ask you to check up on me?"

"Or I'm checking up on a friend", Gail responded as she entered the hot tub room before she noticed Peacemaker, "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all", Peacemaker said, "And you can drop the formalities." Caretaker and Gail were both a bit surprised, "When in a place like this I don't feel titles are necessary. Melina is just fine."

"You have changed since we were kids", Gail commented, "So is this council members only or anyone."

"You're not due back to the fleet for another day or two", Caretaker answered, "You might as well join us." Soon Gail was in the tub as well and relaxing."

"I'm sorry but natural tubs are much better than the ones on ships", Gail commented before she looked at Caretaker, "Alright Hikari, just so I can tell Toman, how are you feeling? You know he's going to ask me regardless."

"I'm recovered", Caretaker answered, "It's Judge's stubbornness that's stopping me from getting back to work."

"You're just as stubborn sometimes", Peacemaker commented, "And I can tell something's bothering you?"

"You did see the evil's current form", Gail pointed out, "Plus everything about Oracle."

"Not everything", Caretaker sighed as she let the water go up to her neck, "I can't shake the feeling that Oracle had a backup plan in case she didn't get the information from my mind." The other women could see her point but knew that all they could do was wait for what would come next.

* * *

_Part 3: Augur: Oracle's quarters,_

"I wonder if she's out yet", Oracle said out loud as she put a book down and rested her eyes, "I hope I understood how the Dojo's belts work." Suddenly Oracle heard the bell to her door go off, "Come in." Oracle turned to see it was Coco, "Is something wrong my dear?"

"Just checking in on you", Coco answered.

"I'm feeling fine Coco", Oracle replied with a sigh as Scar and Crusher had be checking on her as well, "Has there been any trace of the signal yet?"

"Not yet my lady", Coco stated, "But it is possible that the humans detected and disabled it."

"I don't think so", Oracle said, "The beacon is using the same signal that we found usable for undetected communication. After all we ensured any such data was gone before Fizz and Gato could hack the computers. "

"They still captured a lot of data", Coco pointed out.

"Nothing of any consequence", Oracle responded, "Except for the data on the Lala types. I imagine Gato is going to get angry about that."

"Lady Oracle", Aya called out through the intercom.

"Go ahead", Oracle replied.

"We just picked up the signal that your surprise is out", Aya stated, "However the signal was too weak to trace."

"I'll be right there", Oracle said before Coco and her went to the bridge, "Now all we can do is wait and hope we can capture her."

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo,_

"So how's that decoding coming", Ol'skool asked after everyone started to eat their cheeseburgers.

"Gato and me think we've almost got it", Fizz answered.

"That's good", Ed replied, "Hopefully we'll get something out of it."

"We were lucky to even get that data", Deets commented, "After all we were trying to get to Caretaker and fighting Oracle's fiends at the same time."

"Something still feels off", Burn stated, "After all the computers on the bridge were wiped clean."

"They couldn't wipe all of them", Torch pointed out, "Otherwise the life support would have failed."

"Hey guys", Kitty interrupted, "I've picked up an increase in carbon dioxide levels and a decrease in oxygen levels but nothing to suggest why. We might have an intruder."

"Ahh", Gato shouted as she felt something suddenly pull on her ponytail, "What the snap?" Everyone's attention was drawn to her.

"Gato", Loogie called out as he got up and went to her, "What's wrong?"

"Loogie look down and see what the snap is hanging onto my ponytail", Gato stated before she saw Loogie look, "Well?"

"Nothing's there", Dr. Pinch said followed by Loogie who noticed what appeared to be a mirage, "Hold on." Loogie took hold of the middle of Gato's ponytail and lifted it, feeling the weight of what was attached. Suddenly, both Dr. Pinch and Loogie were able to barely make the shape out, "Ah oh."

"What", everyone else questioned.

"I think I know why Gato's belt wasn't working", Loogie said before the thing attached to Gato's ponytail revealed itself to be a black liger cub that everyone knew to be Oracle's Lala type cub, "It's Wildly." Suddenly Wildly let go of the ponytail and landed into Gato's lap before everyone noticed the silver colored collar the cat was wearing.

"How did she get on the ship", Burn questioned, "She couldn't have been in Gato's belt."

"The storage system of the belts was based off of the live specimen containment units remember", Fizz pointed out, "She could have been in the belt from before we left the Augur."

"When I put my med-kit back", Gato suggested as Wildly rubbed against her. Gato looked to Deets who had a capture bubble ready. However, Ol'skool signaled for Deets to wait.

"Gato check the collar she's wearing", Ol'skool instructed, "That's likely what kept us from sensing or detecting her." Activating her Opti-gogs, Gato studied the collar and found that it did seem to have anti-detection systems but had malfunctioned and shutdown.

"So what are we going to do with her", Ed questioned, "She could be giving away our position."

"Picked up anything", Ol'skool questioned

"No", Kitty answered, "But the fiends can send out commutation signals that we can't pick up."

"All we can do is keep an eye out for the fiends", Torch added.

"Well let's get her in the bubble", Deets commented before Wildly noticed the device, leaped out of Gato's lap, and ran towards the bedrooms, "Snap."

"After her", Burn stated before the crew ran into the hallway, "Torch, which room did she go in?"

"Gato's", Torch answered with a chuckle, "Who else?"

"Figures", Fizz commented as she grinned at her twin, "You and cats."

"I'll get her", Gato sighed before she entered her bedroom.

"Be careful", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "She might try to pounce on you."

"Right", Gato replied before she closed the door to keep Wildly trapped, "Now where did she go?" Gato looked around before sensing that the little intruder was under her bed, "Should have known." The girl got on all fours and looked to find Wildly was under the bed in the corner. Gato saw the Lala type cub wasn't sure what to do, "Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." After seeing no reaction, Gato wondered if her ponytail had anything to do with it, "Look I know you were just playing, I'm not angry." Wildly seemed to have got the message as she came out and rubbed against Gato, "That's better." Gato took the cub into her arms and rocked it a little and allowed the cub to play with her ponytail. After a few minutes, Wildly seemed to be getting sleepy and Gato continue to rock the cub until she started napping, "Maybe an effect of being in my belt's storage." Gato laid the cub on the bed and opened the door where the others were waiting.

"She fell asleep", Deets whispered before Gato shook her head, "Fizz is right, you and cats."

"Go together like a magnet and paper clips", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "No arguing there."

"So what are we going to do now", Ed questioned as he look at Ol'skool, "Maybe Oracle had a backup plan."

"Has to be", Burn added, "I say check to be sure she's not carrying anything to spy on us with."

"Perhaps", Ol'skool replied as he looked to the twins, "Gato you keep an eye on our guest. Fizz you get that data decoded and see if you can find anything on Oracle's Lala type research."

"Okay", Gato replied before see she looked at the sleeping cub, "Wish Caretaker had told us what she had discovered when in Oracle's head."

"Let's check the rest of the ship just to be sure Wildly was the only thing that got onboard the ship", Ol'skool instructed before the crew started looking. Meanwhile in space, a battle was underway between two strong commanders.

* * *

_Part 5: Dragoon,_

"Have we been able to identify the command ship", Toman questioned as his fleet entered combat with a large group of fiend ships. In truth, the two fleets had run into each other by pure accident.

"Scanning", an Aurian started before finding the fiend flag ship's identity, "Scans confirms sir, it's a dreadnaught class bio ship. It's the Echo."

"So it's Crusher", Toman replied as he recalled the data from Gail's last battle, "How many enemy ships and what types?"

"Total enemy force is 40 bio ships sir", the Aurian answered, "The Echo, 13 cruisers, 18 destroyers, and eight new ships that I believe to be battle cruisers. Suddenly the Dragoon shook, "Minor damage to shields."

"Have ships go to formation Tech 73 and return fire", Toman ordered, "We'll engage the Echo dreadnaught to dreadnaught." Moments later the darkness of the local space was lit up with the light of battle. As the two large capital ships engaged, the other commander had plans of his own.

Echo:

"What is this, a dual", Crusher questioned as he saw the Dragoon coming at the Echo, "Fine Toman, I kind of like the idea of a dreadnaught to dreadnaught battle." Crusher then decided on his course of action, "Have all ships launch fighters and engage the Dragoon's escorts. Lock all forward weapons on the Dragoon herself and fire at will."

"Yes sir", a fiend replied before the Echo and Dragoon exchanged blows, "Shields holding, same with the Dragoon."

'Dragoon's going to overpower us before long', Crusher thought as he knew Dragoon was more powerful in the long run, "Looks like I may have to cheat a little. Contact sub-commander Sniper." Suddenly a holo screen appeared, "Sniper are you ready?"

"All cannon ships are charged and ready", Sniper answered. Some time back Sniper had suggested constructing ships that were essentially large, long-range cannons that could attack ships outside the range of most weapons, "But I can't target the Dragoon with the Echo so close."

"Target the destroyers and cruisers", Crusher ordered, "That will allow us to test the targeting system. After that, target at will."

"Understood", Sniper responded before the holo screen disappeared.

'I wish I could see the look that's about to appear on Toman's face', Crusher thought as he looked back at the enemy flagship.

Dragoon:

"What's the Echo's status", Toman questioned as the two flagships continued to slug it out.

"Shield's at 65 percent and moderate hull damage but its organic skin is repairing", an Aurian answered.

"Must have upgraded", Toman commented.

"Sir, detecting high output energy beams approaching us", an Aurian shouted before the Aurians saw half a dozen large beams of light come at them and shake the ship. Just then Toman saw three separate explosions, "We just lost the destroyers Tornado, Surge, and the cruiser Tristar and the cruisers Knight, and Farsight have been heavily damaged."

"What did the fiends just do", Toman shouted as he knew the crews of the three ships were gone, "I want an explanation right now. How did they take…? "

"Detecting six unknowns", an Aurian interrupted before the screen showed the craft, "Their outside of our weapons range."

"Ship sized cannons", Toman questioned as he saw the barrel shaped fronts of the ships, 'No wonder they gave off the power readings they did and took out two destroyers and a cruiser like that?'

"Sir several of the destroyers are going after the new contacts", an Aurian replied.

"Let them, I was about to give the order anyway", Toman responded as he looked back at the Echo, 'Clever but it won't be enough.'

"Sir the Knight, and Farsight have restored shields to acceptable levels and are ready to continue fighting", an Aurian stated, "Several of the fiends' faster ships appear to be moving in defense of those new contacts. They'll be in defensive position before our destroyers can attack."

"Have them launch a lancer barrage at the gun ships", Toman ordered as he thought, 'That will at least keep them from firing again and hopefully destroy a few.' Toman watched as the destroyers opened fire and just as hoped, several lancers found a target and took out two of the new fiend ships, 'Nice shooting.' Toman could only wonder what the fiends would do next.

Echo:

"How soon before the cannon ships can fire again", Crusher questioned as he knew a third of the ships had been destroyed.

"Ten seconds", a fiend answered before the seconds passed, "Ready." Crusher then had a holo screen appeared with Sniper.

"I'm firing", Sniper stated before the four remaining cannon ships opened fire. The Aurian ships replied with a full barrage. In a second, the weapons fire from both sides met and everyone could tell something bad was about to happen, "All ships, this is Crusher, brass for impact." Crusher's fear soon manifested as the explosions from the weapons fire combined and multiplied until a massive shockwave threw every fiend and Aurian ship away like rag dolls at incredible speeds. Alarms went off all over the Echo before the helmsman regained control, "Damage reports on all ships."

"Receiving", a fiend replied, "No ships destroyed but several are heavily damaged. It also seems we were thrown away from the Aurians and it will take at least 30 minutes for all ships to regroup. Sub-commander Sniper is hailing us."

"Put him through", Crusher ordered before the holo screen appeared, "Sniper what's your status?"

"We were able to get away from the shockwave and the Aurians using a small two second warp jump", Sniper answered, "My guess would be the neodymium slugs reacted to the effects of the weapons fire of the Aurian ships."

"We're leaving this area", Crusher instructed, "I'm hoping the Aurians are in just as much disarray as we are." As Crusher looked at the scanners, he could only wonder how no enemy ships had stopped close to him.

Dragoon:

"Are any fiend vessels near our ships", Toman asked as his head stopped spinning from the events that had just transpired.

"All ships are reporting in sir", an Aurian answered, "It seems the fiend ships were blown further away from the center of the wave. However several of the ships suffered minor to heavy damage."

"What could have caused that", Toman asked out loud, "We've had colliding weapons fire before and that never occurred."

"Sir I'm receiving a message from the Hurricane", the Aurian stated, "They say they were able to get a scan of one of those ships and found what appears to be a round."

"Round", Toman questioned, "Scans said they were firing…. Never mind, tell them to be careful and report to me as soon as possible." Toman then turned his thoughts to the dead and wounded, "Also get me a casualty report from all ships and the Tornado, Surge, and Tristar's crew lists. I'll need to make a report to the council." Toman then sat in his command chair as he wondered what else might be occurring.

* * *

_Part 6: Dojo: Some time later,_

"Sorry we're late", Kitty and Gato said as they joined the rest of the crew in the computer room.

"I wanted to be sure I didn't miss anything", Gato added as Kitty and her had scanned Wildly using the med bay medical scanner as the cub slept, "Plus I put her back in my room.

"I'll bring up the scan", Kitty stated before a hologram appeared.

"So what did you find", Ol'skool questioned.

"Well Wildly's both very similar and very different from the other Lala types we encountered", Gato began as she pointed to the hologram, "The similarities such as the enhanced feline relaxes are obvious but the differences are surprising. First off, her fur coat seems to be able to shift between soft and hard instead of always acting like armor. Second is the fact that she seems to be acting more natural instead of programmed. Plus to add to it her blood seems to contain a few colonies of nano machines that seem to serve in helping with genetic repair."

"No chance of them being use as a beacon", Burn questioned.

"Anything like that is possible", Kitty replied, "But there are to few to act in such a capacity at the moment."

"But I still don't get why Oracle would make a cub in the first place", Ed said as he sat back in his chair, "It's not like she would be a threat and she seems more interested in playing than fighting."

"Fizz and me might have an answer for that", Deets responded even thought she knew what Gato's reaction would be, "You know how the fiends hate the super soldiers right?"

"At least the command types do", Loogie answered.

"Well it seems the Lala types are the exception to that rule", Deets continued, "Seems Wildly might be the next step in what the fiends have been doing."

"Meaning what", Gato asked as she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Several of the fiend's have been raising the Lala types as pets", Fizz explained before she saw a bit of anger in her twin's eyes but knew she had to finish, "However we found that Oracle used the real Lala's DNA to construct Wildly." Fizz could see the results of Gato learning this, "Sis?"

"Was there anything else in the data", Ol'skool questioned as he knew Gato wanted to leave.

"Not at the moment", Fizz answered.

"Please excuse me", Gato said before she turned around and left.

"Gato", Ed called out.

"Let her go", Ol'skool replied as he knew what Gato was thinking. However Fizz was already out the door with Loogie in pursuit, "Should have known."

"Deets aren't you…", Burn questioned.

"Not yet", Deets answered, "Give Fizz and Loogie a shot."

"Gato wait", Fizz called out while Loogie, with Dr. Pinch's insistence, stood out of sight. Gato stopped and turned around, "Sis talk to me."

"About what Fizz", Gato started as she leaned against the wall with watery eyes, "Once again Lala's memory is being dragged through the mud. You know I see Lala as just as much my mother as our mom. I don't care if she was an animal, Lala was the only kindness I had in that lab."

"Gato I know that", Fizz replied as she stepped closer, "But the Lala type soldiers are not Lala and neither is Wildly."

"I know", Gato sighed as she looked out the window to the stars as they passed by, "It's just that the idea of her genetic clones being turned into pets is disgusting. Lala was a wild cat through and through. Even in that cage, Toola or any of those researchers never tamed her."

"Gato listen, there's nothing we can do about it", Fizz said as she hugged her twin, "I just don't want you going down the whole I want to get back at them path again."

"I've learned my lesson on how revenge is empty", Gato sighed, "Thanks sis." Fizz only smiled as she let go, "I'm going to dance for a little while." As Gato departed, Fizz walked back to the others.

"You know I can't help but wonder if Oracle planned on Gato feeling this way", Ed said.

"How would that do any good", Burn questioned as they heard saw Gato enter her room to change.

Gato's room:

"Uh", Gato let out as she found Wildly was snuggling against Gato's cat doll. Gato could only smile as she gently rubbed Wildly's head, "I can't be angry with you. After all you can't help how you were born." Gato quietly changed, put on her cat collar and went to the workout area where she had the computer start to play some soft music as she stretched. After warming up, Gato switched to one of her favorite songs and began to dance. Unknown to Gato, Loogie was seeking a peek. Loogie watched as Gato moved gracefully to the point of looking like she was floating.

"How did a clown like me get so lucky", Loogie quietly asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Sometimes even I wonder. Wait, why are you even asking that?" Loogie only smiled as he continued to watch and see a smile appear on Gato's face.

"Enjoying the show", Gato asked as she looked in Loogie's direction, "I give lessons." Loogie walked in.

"How did you know…", Loogie began to ask before Gato put a finger to his lips.

"Just a hunch", Gato answered before she pulled Dr. Pinch off and laid him on a table, "Wanna dance?"

"You know it", Loogie laughed before the two started to do so. The two stayed in step, "So are you feeling better?"

"What do you think", Gato said with a grin before the two kissed, "I do have a habit of letting my emotions get the better of me."

"Don't worry about it", Loogie laughed before he spun her around and ended the dance. Suddenly the two heard clapping and turn to see the rest of the crew minus Ol'skool.

"How long were you guys watching", Gato and Loogie asked.

"Since you started", the other four couriers answered.

"Besides Ol'skool has dinner ready", Ed added. A few minutes later the crew was eating.

"Kitty would you have the replicator produce some meat and milk", Gato asked as she knew Wildly needed to be feed.

"Already done and she just woke up", Kitty answered.

"I'm off then", Gato said as she left the group with dishes in hand and entered her room where she found Wildly playing with a ball Gato had left until the Lala type cub saw and smelled the meat and milk, "Hungry?" Wildly only purred happily as Gato put the dishes down and allowed her to eat. Gato was surprised by the cub's appetite, "Wow you were hungry. Maybe your body requires more nutrition than I calculated, perhaps due to increased metabolism or something along those lines." As Wildly finished, the cub jumped into Gato's lap wanting to play, "Saw this coming." The two played for awhile until Gato was ready for bed and laid the sleepy cub onto a bed on the floor. However after having the lights off and almost asleep, Gato felt Wildly as the cub landed on the bed, "What are you up to?" Gato kept an eye on the cub as she came closer, the Dojo girl wondering what to expect until Wildly snuggled beside Gato and rested her head on Gato's neck. The position instantly brought back memories when Gato rested on Lala's neck as a pillow, 'Rolls reverse huh?" Gato listened to Wildly's breathing until she knew the cub was asleep then feel asleep herself.

Outside Gato's room:

"Are you sure this is a good idea", Dr. Pinch asked as Loogie walked up to Gato's bedroom door.

"Just doing my job", Loogie answered as he opened the door slightly, just enough to peak in and find both Gato and Wildly asleep, "Looks just like a mother and her cub."

"What if Wildly tries to bite her", Dr. Pinch asked, "Tries to put her fangs into Gato's neck.

"Gato's wearing the cat collar I made for her", Loogie pointed out, "Besides that cub's already a lot of chances. We'll keep her door open a bit just in case. Unknown to either Loogie or Dr. Pinch, Wildly was awakened from their talking and noticed Dr. Pinch. Finding that Gato was resting, Wildly let her cat curiosity get to her and was able to get out of Gato's room through the opening Loogie left. Fortunately for the Lala type cub, Torch and Kitty were busy with the ship and didn't notice Wildly's approach towards Loogie's room. The cub then looked into the boy's room as Loogie tucked in, "Goodnight Dr. Pinch."

"Night", Dr. Pinch replied before he laid down. Within a minute the puppet could tell that Loogie was asleep but started to feel unease. Looking around, Dr. Pinch quickly discover why as he looked towards the door and found Wildly walking into the room. Dr. Pinch immediately tried to get Loogie, "Loogie, Loogie wakeup that cub's in here." Despite the attempt, Loogie was fast asleep, "Figures." The puppet then looked back at the door and found the cub was gone, "Where did she…?" Dr. Pinch looked all around as Loogie's arm would allow until he looked and right in front of him was Wildly, "Oh no." For the next moment Wildly just looked at him, "You're not going to do anything evil are you?" Wildly only lightly purred, tapping Dr. Pinch with her paw, before appearing to examine him by walking around the puppet and pawing him more, "I see, I must be fascinating to your young animal mind." Suddenly Wildly pounced on Dr. Pinch and began to rub against him, "Don't tell me you think I'm a tasty fish. Oh why isn't Loogie waking up?" A little while later, Wildly did something unexpected and returned to where she had been. While the Dojo slept, sleep was the last thing on the mind of an ally.

* * *

_Part 7: Dragoon,_

'I hope Commander Hai has something on that object they found', Toman thought as walked to the Dragoon's holding bay after making his report to the council, 'We have to figure out how those gunships took out two of our destroyers and a cruiser, each in one shot.' As Toman entered the bay, Commander Hai walked up to him, "Commander."

"Admiral", Hai replied before the two walked over to the object that Hai's ship had recovered, At first glance it looked like a large crystal but had the unmistakable shape of a bullet.

"So this is what you found", Toman asked as he touched the object, "And you're sure it came from one of those new ships?"

"Yes sir", Hai answered, "When you ordered the lancer barrage, I took the liberty of having a probe launched as well. We weren't able to get a full scan but we did get images of rounds being fired."

"Good call", Toman said as he was glad Hai had take the initiative. Toman then noticed something about the round's material, "Is this neodymium?"

"Yes sir", Hai answered again, "Our scans show the round has no explosives in it but it seems there is a core of denserism inside this neodymium shell."

"So they've created a weapon that is both a beam weapon and a projectile weapon", Toman sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "No wonder they were able to overwhelm the Tornado, Surge, and Tristar's shields. We were lucky not to lose the Knight and Farsight."

"Are you okay sir", Hai asked.

"I had played around with the idea of such a weapon system for one of my fleet academy projects", Toman explained as he knew he had been right even when his instructors and even his own family didn't agree, "The shields' couldn't take the strain of being hit by not only a powerful beam but a heavily dense object as well. Overloaded the shield generators and the round likely went clean through the hull."

"But how did the Knight and Farsight survive", Hai questioned before he came on him, "The new flex bubble shields?"

"They were the first cruisers to be fitted with them", Toman answered, "The flex bubbles were designed to change shape and bounce attacks off of them just as the hulls of the fiend's bio ships do." Toman then considered his options, "Even if we upgraded the whole fleet those new ships give the fiend's an edge in ranged combat." Suddenly the intercom in the room went off, "Toman here."

"Sir we just picked up a large object going at high warp but we can't identify it sir", an Aurian stated, "Based on readings I believe it's a dreadnaught sized ship. Possible organic."

"The Echo", Hai questioned.

"Or Toola's ship", Toman replied before another possibility entered his mind, "Or the Augur. Bridge send a probe to follow it and let me know as soon as the ship is identified." As Toman's orders were carries out, someone else was about to get a surprise.

* * *

_Part 8: Dojo: _Gato's Room: The following morning,

"What", Gato yawned as she woke up to find Wildly had bumped her foot as they cub jumped onto the bed. Gato couldn't see well because of the dark but could make out that Wildly was walking up to her with something in her mouth, "What do you have there?" As Wildly got closer, Gato made out the shape of the object Wildly had, "Dr. Pinch?" Wildly then dropped Dr. Pinch in front of Gato before rubbing against the girl, "Hunting instinct or seeing a toy to play with?" Gato put her left hand in and felt the puppet connect to her and come alive.

"What the snap just happened", Dr. Pinch asked before he looked at Gato and saw he was in her room, "How did I get in here? Wildly was…oh never mind." Dr. Pinch then looked at the cub, "Bad cat. Bad, bad cat."

"Calm down", Gato replied, "This is weird for me too and she could have ripped you apart."

"Of course you'd side with the cat", Dr. Pinch commented.

'I can't believe I'm arguing with a puppet', Gato thought, 'Now I'm getting a taste of what Loogie goes through.' Gato then thought about her boyfriend, "Better get you back before…."

"Dr. Pinch", a voice screamed that Gato knew was Loogie.

"Saw it coming", Gato said before she got up and walked out of her room where everyone saw her with the missing puppet.

"Why do you have Dr. Pinch", Burn and Ed questioned.

"Wildly", Fizz and Deets asked before Gato shook her head and explained what happened.

"Not surprising", Kitty commented as she appeared, "I might have done the same if I let my cat instincts take over."

"Ya I know how Dr. Pinch feels", Torch commented, "Cats have to mess with everything."

"Will someone besides Torch side with me", Dr. Pinch asked as he looked at Loogie, "Come on Loogie."

"Well it wasn't nice to use Dr. Pinch like a chew toy", Loogie stated before Gato gave the puppet and Loogie inserted his hand, "Better?"

"Yes thank you", Dr. Pinch stated, "We need to do something about that cub."

"It's morning so let's get breakfast", Ed suggested, "Then we can decide what to do."

"Agreed", Ol'skool replied before everyone changed into their courier suits and met at the table. As they ate, the Dojo had no idea what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Part 9: Augur,_

"Is the signal getting stronger", Oracle asked as she readied the next part of her plan.

"Yes my lady", Coco answered as she observed a computer screen, "I estimate we'll be on the signal in ten minutes."

"Cloaking device is at full power ma'am", Hikaru added, "However with the scanner at maximum…."

"I know Hikaru", Oracle sighed, "But we don't have a choice."

"My lady we could find another way", Aya stated, "We almost lost you. Even if we pull this off…."

"No", Oracle said as she sat down in her command chair, "We need her if my plans are to succeed. The future of our kind is at stake. I thought I had everything but…."

"My lady I've finished getting the area of the ship you designated ready", Hazuki informed Oracle as she walked onto the bridge, "Hopefully it will be enough."

"Very good", Oracle sighed as she knew no one liked her plan, "Look I know how everyone of you feel about this but it is all or nothing. Once we get Wildly and our target we will need to get out of the area as soon as possible and link up with Crusher and Scar's combined fleets. Once that is done we'll have plenty of protection though we all know the Dojo and the Aurians will likely attempt anything.

"What if Bedlam or Toola interfere", Coco questioned.

"Bedlam's too busy with the portal", Oracle stated as she knew she needed to make contact with the spies that had been sent into Bedlam and Toola's fleets, "Don't worry about them. We're not going anywhere near the portal. For now let's focus on the task at hand. Have weapons and shields on standby should we be detected by loss of cloak or other means and have the main cannon ready to target the Dojo's primary shield emitter.

"Yes ma'am", the bridge crew stated as they prepared to pounce on their target.

* * *

_Part 10: Dojo,_

"Those bacon, egg, and cheese muffins hit the spot", Ol'skool commented as the Dojo crew ate breakfast.

"Yum yum" , Ed added before he saw Wildly jump onto Gato shoulder, "I thought you locked your door."

"So did I", Gato replied before she gave Wildly a piece of bacon which the cub ate right up.

"I'm keeping an eye on her", Dr. Pinch stated.

"Guys we've got a problem", Kitty alarmed everyone, "Something's scanning the area and the source is close." Suddenly the Dojo shook violently, "Something just hit the main shield emitter. We can't raise shields to full power."

"Let's get to the cockpit", Ed stated before the crew did so.

"I've got a possible target", Torch stated before he took control of the weapon systems and fired a salvo of lancers. As the projectiles hit the unseen target, everyone could see that the attacker was the Augur.

"Oracle", Ed said, "Guess she recovered from her fight with Caretaker.

"Must have come to get her pet", Dr. Pinch suggested followed by Loogie, "She could have just asked."

"Loogie this is no time…", Fizz began to say before she saw Wildly and Gato were beginning to glow hinting at transport, "Gato!" Fizz grabbed the cub off of Gato's shoulder before everyone saw Wildly and Fizz disappear.

"Fizz", everyone screamed.

"How did they use a transport", Deets questioned, "We still have shields."

"Their too low", Gato stated as she tried to keep together, "How could they have found us?"

"Find where she is", Burn stated, "I'll go after her."

"Burn hold on", Ol'skool stated even though everyone knew he was just as worried.

"The Augur's going to warp", Torch stated.

"Not if I can help it", Ed commented before he was a group of Aurian ships appear with the Dragoon in the lead. The Aurian ships, unaware that Fizz was on the fiend vessel, opened fire.

"Kitty hail the Dragoon", Ol'skool said before a holo screen appeared with Toman, "Toman hold your fire."

"Fizz is on that ship", Loogie stated.

"What", Toman questioned before he contacted his ships, "All ships cease fire immediately." Everyone watched as the Augur went to warp.

"Why'd you have them stop", Burn angrily questioned, "We could have stopped the Augur in its tracks."

"And risk killing Fizz", Gato stated.

"We could still go after them", Ed stated, "We know how to get onboard the Augur."

"Too late", Kitty stated, "I've lost Fizz's signal."

"No", Burn shouted as he slammed his hands against one of the computers, "Fizz be alright." As they tried to recover, someone was about to get a surprise."

* * *

_Part 11: Augur,_

"Damage report", Oracle instructed.

"Minimum damage my lady", one of the fiends answered.

"Finally I have what I need to ensure our future", Oracle stated before Coco walked onto the bridge with Wildly, "Come here girl." Wildly jumped onto Oracle's shoulder and rubbed and purred happily, "I missed you too."

"My lady we have a problem", Coco interrupted.

"What kind of problem", Oracle questioned.

"We got the wrong twin", Coco answered before Oracle looked at a holo screen and saw Fizz unconscious.

"Just great", Oracle grunted as she knew she would have to adjust her plans and hope for the best.

* * *

This is the 51st part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	52. Act 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 52**

_Part 1:_ _Aura, Council Chambers,_

"What wrong", Caretaker questioned as Peacemaker, Gail, and herself entered the council chambers where Historian, Watcher, and Judge were.

"Oracle has the Builder", Watcher answered.

"What, how", Caretaker asked before Historian explained what had occurred, "You've got to be kidding."

"I'll get my battle group underway to hunt down the Augur", Gail stated before she started to leave.

"Admiral wait", Judge replied, "Toman is looking for the Augur as we speak as is the Dojo. Sending more ships might endanger the Builder and give the fiends an opening to do more damage. Toman was engaged with Crusher's fleet before the event occurred and reported that the fiends have a new type of ship that was able to destroy the Tornado, Surge, and Tristar each in one shot."

"Did any of the crew survive", Peacemaker questioned before finding out that the crews of the three ships had been all killed, "I'll take care of notifying the families."

"Forgive me for my lack of respect but are all of you blind", Gail question a near shouting tone, "The Builder is one of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy and she has keen knowledge of our technology. I know she has strong mental powers from the Aurian genes inside her but Oracle might still be able to get information from her."

"I must agree", Watcher said as he knew she was right, "After all Oracle was able to get into Caretaker's mind."

"I'll talk to the Teacher and see if he placed any kind of mental shielding in the Builder's mind", Caretaker stated before she left to communicate with Ol'skool and Gail headed for the Moonlight.

* * *

_Part 2:_ _Dojo,_

"How did they do it", Burn questioned as Gato and Kitty explained what they found.

"It seems the nanobots in Wildly's body were able to construct a one time use homing beacon that allowed the Augur's transporter to teleport her", Kitty explained.

"Why didn't Gato or you know about it before it was too late", Burn asked as he looked to the girl and holo pet, everyone being able to hear the anger in his voice.

"It was a quick build", Torch answered, "As Kitty said, one time use."

"But why did they take Fizz", Loogie questioned, "Did they want her for her intelligence?"

"Fizz wasn't the target", Gato stated as she looked to the ground, "I was."

"What's the difference", Ed questioned as he looked to Gato, "Fizz and you are both equally smart…."

"Except that Gato is more knowledgeable and skilled in biology and medicine", Deets interrupted as she saw what was going on, "We know that one of Oracle's goals is to allow the fiend's to reproduce. Maybe she ran into a problem and needed an expert in the field."

"Kidnap Gato and get the information", Ol'skool added as he recalled what happened with Caretaker.

"So what", Burn began to stand and shout as he couldn't stand the feeling of helplessness, "Fizz knows everything about our tech as well as the Aurian's. Even if Oracle doesn't get what she wants, she might still get something useable."

"Burn calm down", Ed replied as he stood up, "After what happened with Caretaker, Ol'skool shielded our minds remember? Oracle can't read her mind or even form a mental link."

"There are other ways", Burn countered while he knew he had to be calm for Fizz's sake, "I'm sorry it's just…."

"Look I did the same when we thought we might lose Deets", Ed said, "Fizz is just as tough as any of us."

"Let me go out and try to form a mental link with her", Gato said as she looked at Ol'skool, "Fizz and me have the strongest link with each so I might be able to find her most quickly."

"Absolutely not", Ol'skool responded even though he knew it hurt Gato, "I know how you feel but if you were the target Oracle may try again. Ed and me will go in the Defender and try to locate her."

"That's not fair", Gato began to protest as she looked down again also feeling helpless, "If it weren't for Fizz I would have died a long time ago. Fizz saved me when I was in danger now she's in just as much danger and you won't let me try."

"Gato I understand where you're coming from", Ol'skool said as he walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder causing Gato to look at him and see he wasn't upset with her outburst like she thought he was, "Don't worry, do what you can from here. Come on Ed."

"Right", Ed replied before they left for the Defender while the rest of the crew tried to use the Dojo's abilities to locate the Augur and Fizz.

* * *

_Part 3:_ _Augur,_

"So she's waking up", Oracle questioned as Coco and her walked towards where Fizz was being kept, "And you're sure she cannot use her powers?"

"The anti-physic field is working and I placed her into a plasma bubble", Coco answered, "And we removed her belt so she has no access to her equipment."

'That we know about', Oracle thought as she knew Fizz wasn't to be underestimated. As the two walked into the chamber, they saw Fizz look at them as she floated in the plasma bubble.

"I was wondering when you'd come", Fizz stated to show she was calm.

"My apologies", Oracle said with a grin, "But I wasn't expecting you to be honest."

"Kind of figured that out", Fizz replied, "Let me guess, your procreation project hit a snag and you wanted Gato's medical knowledge."

"You're over confident", Coco commented before Oracle stopped her.

"I'm not surprised you figured it out", Oracle admitted, "You are correct about me having a sight problem with my project and I need a mind that is well versed in biology and genetics."

"Gato wouldn't help you", Fizz stated, "And to be honest it was low using your pet cat."

"What was I to do", Oracle asked, "Everyone knows your twin sister is drawn to cats. What better way to get her to lower her guard?" Oracle then walked up to Fizz, "And I fully prepared to take the information by force if needed though I confess I'd rather do it peacefully."

"Good luck", Fizz smirked before she felt Oracle try to enter her mind, "Don't bother. After your attempt on Caretaker, Ol'skool implanted a mental block in each of our minds. Even with my mental powers suppressed you can't read my mind."

"We shall see", Oracle said before her and Coco left. Fizz then began to look around as she tried to find the emitters that were producing the bubble.

'Come on they've got to be around here if only I had my gear', Fizz thought before she heard a noise and felt herself getting sleepy, 'Oh no.'

Outside the chamber:

"That should keep her under control", Coco stated before seeing that Oracle was in thought, "My lady."

"I couldn't even get close", Oracle growled as she hit a wall, "Ol'skool must have created his own kind of mental block." Suddenly Oracle turned to see Boulder walking towards them, "Oh Boulder I wasn't expecting to see you for a few more hours."

"Commander Scar wanted me to come sooner with one of the Dojo being onboard", Boulder explained, "I know it seems to show a lack of faith in your security forces but…"

"You're just doing your duty", Oracle sighed, "But you are correct that Scar needs to stop worrying. We're keeping Fizz unconscious for now to prevent any problems. Still you had to visit soon." Oracle then started towards her lab, "Walk with me." The female shooter type and the male brute type followed Oracle, "Boulder listen, I'm asking a lot from you, especially keeping this from Scar."

"With respect my lady I've made my decision", Boulder responded as he looked at Coco.

"As have I", Coco added. Unknown to many, Boulder and Coco had grown close to each other and Oracle, noticing the fact, asked them to help in the next phase of her goal.

"Why did I ask", Oracle asked herself out loud, "You both are alike. Anyway we have to hope Gato with be willing to trade the information we need for Fizz since it seems we can't read their minds."

"Even with your mental powers", Boulder questioned before Coco explained, "Perhaps we can use our time with her to our advantage."

"What did you have in mind", Oracle asked.

"Instead of keeping the Augur in danger, you could go to our natural testing ground in system O-49", Boulder stated as he saw a way to calm Scar, "The terrain and planetary events would allow us to study one of the Dojo in a controlled environment."

"No risk to the ship, seeing her true abilities, and we could still use her as a bargaining chip", Oracle said aloud even though she knew it was out of concern that Boulder had made the suggestion, "Alright it's a good plan." Oracle then contacted the bridge and had the helmsman set a course, "In the mean time let's talk about the other matter." As the Augur traveled at warp, someone was about to head to the same location.

* * *

_Part 4:_ _Toola's Ship,_

"The Augur is still in this galaxy", Toola questioned as one of the fiends under his command made a report.

"Yes my lord", the fiend answered, "It appears to be heading to system O-49." Unknown to the fiend making the report or Toola, one of the fiends listening was one of Oracle's spies.

'Why would the evil's ship still be here', Toola thought, 'And nether Bedlam or I know who is in command of the Augur. Perhaps it is time to find out.' Toola then contacted the bridge, "Helmsman set a course for O-49."

"Yes my lord a fiend answered before Toola dismissed the fiends. The mad man than looked out the window as he thought about his plans that were separate from the evil's, "The evil is using the Augur for something and I want to know what." Unknown to Toola, Oracle's spy went to a private area and attempted to contact the Augur.

'I must warn Lady Oracle', the fiend thought as he hoped to quickly and quietly make his report, 'Please let this get through.'

* * *

_Part 5:_ _Augur,_

"Fizz is on the planet's surface my lady and we've scattered her equipment through out the maze", Ana informed Oracle who was looking at a computer.

"Very good", Oracle stated as she looked at Boulder and Coco who were asleep, "I must make a report to the evil than I will join you." Ana left and Oracle opened a holo screen where the evil appeared.

"How is your progress", the evil questioned as he already knew what she was contacting him for.

"The cells from the two volunteers seem to be merging properly master", Oracle informed the evil before explaining her plans for Fizz.

"Boulder is quite clever", the evil commented before a panel on Oracle's communication device went off, "Who is trying to contact you."

"It's the spy on Toola's ship", Oracle replied, "He's not scheduled to contact me for another week."

"Answer it", the evil instructed, "He must have reason." Oracle opened another holo screen. The male fiend saw the evil, "What is your reason for contacting Oracle?"

"Forgive me for interrupting master but Toola knows the Augur is in O-49 and is heading for that system", the fiend explained, "I was in the room when Toola gave the order."

"What is he even doing in this sector", Oracle questioned, "If he discovers that Fizz is here or even gets an idea of the experiments on the Augur."

"Oracle calm yourself ", the evil commanded, "You are far enough along that Toola discovering you and the females is pointless. Continue with your test for the Builder. Perhaps seeing what the fiends have done without him will humble him or at least reveal what he might be working on." A few moments later the conversation ended and Oracle turned back to her work. Seeing it needed time, Oracle went to the computer room where Fizz could be seen waking up. As Oracle saw the experiment begin, the female fiend hoped that the evil was right about Toola.

* * *

_Part 6:_ _Unknown Planet,_

"My head", Fizz moaned as she awoke with a sight headache, "What did Oracle hit me with?" Fizz got onto her feet and found that her belt was missing but her still had her watch, "Snap better see if I can power up." Fizz tried and found that she could power up and that her powers were not being suppressed, "It'll have to do for now." The Dojo girl then looked around and found she was in a forest like environment, "Am I still on the Augur?" Suddenly Fizz heard a growling sound and turned to see three sets of eyes peaking through the grass, "Who's there?" Fizz's question was answered as three gold colored, meter long snakes came out, "Guess I'm not on the Augur." As Fizz prepared to defend herself without weapons, the snakes coiled showing that they were working in unison and getting ready to strike. A moment later Fizz had to evade by jumping over one of the snakes as the trio leaped at her. As Fizz landed on her feet she saw one of the snakes come at her. The girl replied by spin kicking, her foot making contact with the snake's head and sending it back to the other two, "Snap I hate, hate, hate snakes." At that second, in the corner of her field of vision, Fizz saw an object on the ground that she believed to be a fiend handgun type blaster, "Is Oracle testing me?" Not seeing a choice, Fizz leaped towards the blaster, even using one of the snakes as a jumping platform to get to the weapon. Once Fizz grabbed the blaster she took aim as the snakes corned her. In the next moments Fizz opened fire, taking each snake out in one shot. After sensing that the danger was past for the moment, Fizz went up to the remains of her attackers to see what she was up against. Much to Fizz's surprise, the snakes appeared to be made of metal, "Not this sort of thing again." Needing to know more, Fizz activated her Opti-gogs and discovered that the snakes were not truly organic, robotic, or cybernetic but appeared to be constructs of numerous substances from plant matter to ore, "There's no way Oracle's behind these things." Fizz looked around and found that the trees and hills were the same, however Fizz saw that the area was reducing the effectiveness of her Opti-gogs, "Could this be natural or did someone built this place?" To try and answer her question, Fizz fired at one of the trees, an action that caused the ground to shake a little before the tree repaired itself, "So the environment is connected. Maybe I can use that to my advantage." The Dojo girl that picked a clear path and began to walk wondering if anyone would find her as she knew a mental link wouldn't likely work. Still she tried to reach out into space, "Burn, Gato, Ed, somebody, I hope you get this."

* * *

_Part 7:_ _Defender,_

"Still nothing", Ed questioned as Ol'skool had been trying to reach out to Fizz through a mental link while Ed piloted the Defender.

"Patience", Ol'skool answered as he opened his eyes, "Oracle knows we can communicate telepathically and likely took steps to make it difficult for us to contact Fizz that way."

"Sorry Ol'skool", Ed responded before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why I had you tag along and not Burn or Gato", Ol'skool said, "I know they wanted to come along but they would have made it difficult for me to focus."

"Could you really blame them", Ed asked.

"Not when you acted in the same way when Deets went missing", Ol'skool answered as he tried to reach out again. However, rather than Fizz Ol'skool sensed something else, "Ed cloak the Defender now."

"On it", Ed replied before the Defender was cloaked and undetectable, "So why did we….?" Ed cut off his own sentence as he saw Toola's ship come out of warp, "Scrap Toola decides to reappear now?" Suddenly Ed saw a vision where Fizz and Toola seemed to be fighting, "We have to follow him."

"Vision", Ol'skool questioned before Ed shook his head, "Good enough. Follow Toola and I'll try to contact the others." The Defender's two man crew went to work and Ol'skool reached out to the rest of the Dojo crew.

* * *

_Part 8:_ _Dojo: A few minutes later,_

"Toola's heading towards Fizz", Burn said as Loogie, Deets, Gato, him had gotten Ol'skool's message, "I don't know who has worse timing, Bedlam or him."

"Torch find system O-49 and get us there", Deets instructed.

"Course plotted and we're on our way", Torch responded.

"If Toola does anything to Fizz he's mine", Gato said as she was worried about Ed's vision.

"What about what Fizz will do to him", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "As long as he doesn't have too many fiends or soldiers."

"I hope you're right Loogie", Deets replied, "Only problem is that Toola might be stronger and we all know he loves to cheat."

"Worrying about it isn't going to help", Kitty state even though everyone knew she was just as worried, "I'll try to boost the engines and cloak so we can get there as soon as possible and remain undetected."

"Let's try to reach Fizz ourselves in the meantime", Burn suggested before the four tried to contact the missing girl. For the time being, the crew knew they were going to have to wait and hope.

* * *

_Part 9:_ _Unknown Planet,_

'The ground's spongy", Fizz thought as she felt the bounciness of the surface she was walking on before finding under the surface were dozens of air pockets, 'Better be careful or I might step onto a thin membrane and fall in.' Fizz carefully walked, using her Opti-gogs to guide her, until she was on solid ground again. The Dojo girl could only wonder where she was as the planet was unlike anything seen before. Suddenly Fizz heard what sounded like thunder and turned around to see a herd sized group of six legged, elephant sized life forms that triceratops like heads with four horns, a thin whip like tail, and the same textured skin as the snakes she had fought. Fizz saw they were coming right at her but the girl could tell that they didn't see her. Fortunately all Fizz had to do was move to the side and watch the herd go past her, 'Gato would love to study these things.' Fizz's thought was broken as she saw one of the animals, what the girl thought was a baby due to its size, had her belt attached to its tail, "What is my belt doing on that cub?" The girl knew she had to get her belt back and followed the herd until it stopped at a lake. Fizz walked up slowly up to the cub, apparently avoiding attention until she removed her belt from the animal's tail. The cub noticed Fizz and turned, apparently friendly or curious as it looked at Fizz and gently bumped her, "Good baby, I've got my belt back so no need to cause any trouble." However, Fizz saw that the mother and father also noticed and turned, 'Oh snap I am in trouble if they think I'm trying to hurt their baby." Instead of an attack however, the two parents seemed to signal for the baby to come and the family rejoined the rest of the herd and left. A sigh of relief came out of Fizz as she checked her belt and finding it had not been messed with and put in on, "Now I know Oracle is testing me put at least I've got all of my gear back. Still I'll use this fiend blaster for now so I can study its capabilities." Fizz took a moment to look at the weapon, finding it to be designed to be simple yet reliable and able to stand abuse, "Perhaps some of the fiends look at weapons design as an art like Gato and me." Fizz cast the thought aside as she pulled out her scanner and found that something was blocking transmissions from coming into and from the planet, 'Guess the Augur's in orbit. Snap what's the point of this?" Suddenly thirst from the fighting and walking caught up and Fizz went up to the lake to see if the water was drinkable. Finding it was, Fizz filled up a canteen and rested, 'I've got to find a way to get the others. Maybe if I set the scanner to detect energy signatures I can find a way off this planet. The strongest would likely be a fiend vehicle or base. Still I have to remember that Oracle is likely watching me.' After resting up and crewing on an energy bar, Fizz located a strong energy pulse ahead of her and began towards it knowing full well that it could be a trap by Oracle. As she continued to walk, Fizz began to wish she had her hover scooter. However Fizz's fatigue saw soon offset by the lack of machine sounds even though her scanner stated that the source of the energy pulse was only a dozen meters away, 'The trees are obstructing my view but I should be hearing something if the pulse is machine based unless the planet's creating the pulse.' Entering the forest that seemed to contain her objective, Fizz quickly noticed that the trees seemed to be breathing to where the girl could feel it, 'Okay not going to risk cutting myself a path. For all I know the trees might attack. Why does that sound like something Loogie would say?' After a few more minutes of forcing her way passed the trees, Fizz noticed a pulsing light of various colors. Suddenly the trees gave way to a cleaning, allowing Fizz to see that the source of both the light and the energy pulse was a gigantic crystal in the center of the circular clearing, "Okay did not see this coming." Fizz then looked around, "What a sec, you would figure someone like Oracle would have something like this under guard…." Fizz's sentence was cut short as beam of light suddenly hit her in the chest. Must to Fizz's surprise, the light felt friendly, but seemed to cause Fizz to think about her favorite insect, 'Okay why do I have butterflies on the brain?' Just then Fizz saw part of the ground shift before a cocoon shaped object came out, "Could this thing be trying to make an addition to its ecosystem?" Fizz could only wait as the cocoon started to open with not only Fizz watching the event unfold.

* * *

_Part 10:_ _Augur,_

"Which is more fascinating, Fizz or the planet", Oracle said to herself as she watched what was happening, "There is little doubt that that crystal like structure has some degree of intelligence. First Fizz was attacked by the snake like life forms, than those large animals were nonthreatening, and now the planet seems to be creating a new life form based on what it gathered from that beam. Plus there is the fact that the whole planet became increasingly active when she shot that tree. Could the planet be studying her?" Oracle then thought about what had occurred when she had sent scouts down to the planet's surface, Now that I think about it, the scouts made a similar report but they couldn't get close to the crystal. What could have been the difference?" The female command type then put the thought aside as she walked back to her lab, "Time to wake Coco and Boulder up and check on cell cultures." A few minutes later, Oracle had completed her tasks, "Sorry about keeping you two under but I needed enough genetic material."

"Is it working", Coco asked.

"So far", Oracle replied, "But I'm sure we'll still need Gato's help."

"And Fizz", Boulder questioned.

"She's made it to the crystal but I'm not sure what will happen next", Oracle answered as she bought up a holo screen that showed what was happening at Fizz's location, "It would seem Fizz was able to make contact with the crystal or at least the crystal took an interest in her." Suddenly the intercom went off, "What is it?"

"Toola's ship just came out of warp my lady and it is entering orbit on the other side of the planet", a fiend informed Oracle.

"Toola", Coco questioned, "What is he doing here?"

"I'm going to find out", Oracle said as she replied to the bridge, "I'm on my way."

"Understood", Ana replied, "My lady scans indicate Toola's on the planet's surface and heading towards Fizz's location."

"I'm going down there", Oracle stated, "Ana you still have the bridge. Keep an eye out for any other ships. I don't care who they are."

"Very well my lady", Ana responded.

"What about an escort", Coco asked.

"At least allow me to accompany you", Boulder added, "Toola is not to be trusted and if something happens to you."

"I'd say no but I know you're as stubborn as Scar", Oracle sighed, "Coco stay here and watch the cells. Come on Boulder." The two then proceeded to the transport chamber knowing that Toola would make it to Fizz first.

* * *

_Part 11:_ _Planet's surface,_

"Okay let's find out what you are", Fizz stated as she brought out her scanner and analyzed the crystal and the cocoon. While the cocoon proved to be impossible to scan, Fizz was surprised by the scan on the crystal, as the object proved to be a physic crystal just like Ed's but on a much larger scale, "Do the Aurians know about this?" Suddenly Fizz saw an object fly passed her, barely missing her shoulder. A moment later Fizz got a feeling of who it was and turned to face her attacker, "Toola."

"Such a shame, wrong Hawkins twin", Toola sighed as he looked at Fizz, "Oh well, I guess you're a good substitute."

"What are you doing here", Fizz questioned as she looked at the monster that had caused so much pain not only for her family but also for many others.

"Well I was curious what the evil's personal ship was doing here", Toola stated, "But then I pick up a human bio sign near an object emitting an incredible power signature."

'The evil's personal ship', Fizz thought before she concluded that Toola still wasn't aware of Oracle or any of the females and decided to not give any hint. Fizz then saw that the cocoon had drawn Toola's attention.

"Now what have we here", Toola questioned as he knew something was inside.

"Don't even think about it", Fizz stated as she brought out her blaster.

"You're going to try and stop me yourself", Toola laughed even though he knew Fizz had the same Archon power as the rest of the Dojo teens. Fizz didn't say anything as she aimed at him, "Tell me, is protecting these objects your objective or are you wanting something else?"

"Oh I don't know", Fizz started, "Let's see what else could I want? You kidnapped my sister, caused my parents to think they had lost a daughter, used her and other people in your twisted experiments, killed and turned those closeted to Gato into monsters, and nearly killed her. Now why would I want to take you out?"

"So Ami's told you more about what I used her for", Toola smirked.

"Actually I saw the photos in your computer back on Earth", Fizz answered, "Gato calling you a demon is an understatement."

"Like Ami's a saint", Toola stated as he wanted to toy with the twin sister of his most hated enemy, "Ami did a lot of evil things as well. Have you forgotten how she tried to take you out and hurt her own parents? Or let's cut to the chase, everything that has occurred from our first encounter until now traces back to her acti…."

"Save it Toola", Fizz interrupted as she knew what game he was playing, "Yes my sister made some bad choices but don't you dare try to put all of the blame on her for what Bedlam and you have done or even compare her to you. Unlike you, Gato felt guilt and shame from what she did and has worked hard to change, battling the darkness that you planted in her heart from the lies and torment you put on her."

"So touching", Toola laughed, "Though I have to admit watching her battle that smoke created version of herself in that cave was entertaining." Toola saw a look of surprise come on Fizz's face, "Oh yes the evil and I saw that. Have to admit that event was first bit of inspiration that led to Hybrid and Chimera; perhaps my greatest successes and greatest failures."

"Why because they didn't end up being as evil and psychotic as you", Fizz smirked, "And let's not forget it was your actions that finally led them to switching sides."

'Is she trying to trap me', Toola thought as he knew someone might me listen, 'Nice try.' Toola then turned to his mutated form, "Time to die Frances Hawkins."

"Bring it Toola", Fizz replied before the two began to battle with an exchange of spike and blaster fire, "That the best you can do Toola?"

"Do you think I'd engage you without taking your powers into account", Toola asked before he charged at her and knocked her off her feet, "All I have to do is take you out quickly."

"Not gonna happen", Fizz replied before she kicked the charging mad man in the face and knocked him back before making several direct hits with her blaster."

"You're as much a irritation as your sister", Toola growled before Fizz threw explosive patches at Toola.

"Runs in the family", Fizz commented as she went to Archon mode before both Toola and her noticed a beam of red light come between them and force them to jump back, "Oracle?"

"Who", Toola questioned before he received one of the biggest shocks of his life as he saw Oracle and Boulder, 'A female fiend. What has the evil done?'

'Snap this isn't good', Fizz thought as she wasn't sure what was going to happen next but knew she was at a disadvantage.

"What is this madness", Toola questioned as he realized what was the true cause of his third command type's so called death, "Who are you and what is Scar's second in command doing here?"

"You are in no position to ask questions", Oracle responded, "You have no business being on this planet and you are interfering in the evil's plan. Leave now."

"I don't take orders from fiends", Toola stated as he charged up his power.

"You attempt to harm Lady Oracle you will deal with me", Boulder stated as he prepared to use his berserk mode.

"Don't bother", Oracle sighed, "They're here." Suddenly the Defender appeared with Ol'skool and Ed jumping out while at the same time Burn and Gato appeared via the Dojo's teleporter.

"Guys", Fizz said as she took a sigh of relief and powered down her Archon mode, "Am I glad to see you."

"You okay", Ol'skool questioned before Fizz shook her head and Gato checked her with her medical scanner.

"How did you find us", Oracle questioned.

"Followed Toola", Ed answered.

"Curse that cloaking technology of yours", Toola growled.

'Idiot', Oracle thought before she noticed Gato's medical scanner, "Oracle then send a mental message to the Augur which the Dojo crew sensed.

"What are you….", Gato started before Coco suddenly appeared and kicked Gato's medical scanner out of her hand. Coco jumped up and grabbed the device before disappearing, "No!"

"Tell me they can't use that", Burn said.

"Yes they can", Gato replied as she wanted to kick herself.

"We'll deal with that later", Ol'skool stated as Fizz was his main concern.

"You have my thanks", Oracle stated, "Besides I only wanted one thing and I doubt anything else in that scanner would be useful."

"Enough", Toola said drawing everyone's attention, "This has gone too far."

"Toola stand down", Oracle ordered.

"I told you I don't take orders from fiends", Toola shouted back before he fired a bolt of energy at Oracle. However, Boulder got in the way and blocked the shot with his gantlet.

"Fine", Toola replied before he choose his next target, the giant crystal, and fired.

"No", Oracle and Fizz screamed before the beam found its mark and began to make the crystal shatter but not before Ed, Ol'skool, Burn, and Gato noticed something about it."

"Is that….", the four asked.

"A giant physic crystal? Yes", Fizz answered, "It's going to overload." Suddenly multiple beams of light came out of the crystal in all directions, causing everyone to dodge as they felt the immense power that each beam possessed.

"Several are going into orbit", Boulder stated, "If they hit the Augur…."

"Too bad", Toola laughed as he disappeared. A few moments later, the deadly cascade of beams ceased and much to everyone's surprise the crystal was fairly intact and still seemed to be active.

"That was too close", Oracle commented before she picked up a mental message that didn't give good news, "Boulder the Augur was hit, time to go." Boulder could hear the dread in her voice.

"Understood", Boulder replied before the two disappeared.

"What was that about", Burn questioned.

"Ol'skool we have to stop them", Gato stated, "That scanner will give them what they need." Suddenly Ol'skool's communicator went off. A holo screen appeared with Deets, Loogie, Torch, and Kitty."

"Fizz okay", Deets asked.

"I'm fine sis", Fizz answered.

"Thank goodness", Deets, Loogie, Torch, and Kitty stated.

"Listen the Augur just went to warp", Kitty stated, "I detected Gato's scanner on board so I tried to remote erase the data but I can't be sure if I got it all."

"Thank you Kitty", Gato sighed though she had a feeling Oracle gained a lot of information.

"I'm picking up some Aurian ships", Torch stated, "Its Gail."

"Want us to tell them Fizz is okay", Loogie asked.

"Please", Ol'skool replied, "We'll head back."

"Ol'skool one thing before we go", Fizz started before she saw the cocoon opening. Just as Fizz expected, a pair butterfly like insects emerged from the cocoon and began to fly around, "I'll explain later. Fizz then saw Burn put an arm around her.

"Let's go home", Burn said before the group left the planet.

* * *

_Part 12:_ _Aura: Council Chamber,_

"So the Builder is safe", Judge sighed with relief as Caretaker informed the council of Gail's report.

"That's the good news", Caretaker responded. "The bad news is that one of Oracle's subordinates was able to surprise the Healer and take her medical scanner. Kitty attempted to erase the data but is not sure if her effort was completely successful."

"Troubling", Watcher commented, "But so is Toola's sudden reappearance. As he did not know about the females, it might be safe to assume he will try something else and very soon."

"And what of the physic crystal they discovered", Historian asked, "No one has ever discovered one so large and in control of an entire planet."

"I'll send a team to study it and the planet", Peacemaker answered, "The fact that Toola's attack ultimately failed was a blessing. Regardless, only time will tell if Oracle got what she wanted or not."

"I have a felling we'll know soon enough", Caretaker replied as she could only wonder how Fizz and the others were doing.

* * *

_Part 13:_ _Dojo,_

"How much longer", Fizz asked as Gato checked her over.

"Hey I want to make sure you're not carrying anything inside you and you did have a bout with Toola", Gato replied as she had the med bay bed scanner run over Fizz's body, "Okay you're clear." Gato then unlocked the med bay door, "You can come in."

"All clear", Burn asked, as he and the rest of the Dojo crew came into the med bay, before Gato shook her head yes, "That's good."

"Yes please, we don't want any more surprises", Dr. Pinch stated followed Loogie, "Like disappearing cats."

"Look we got Fizz back", Deets stated as she hugged Fizz, "Though if you ever scare me like that again…."

"I've already heard it from Burn and Gato sis", Fizz interrupted before the crew laughed.

"Is it me or did Oracle seem more desperate this time", Ed questioned.

"Probably going to be like that now that Toola knows about the female fiends", Kitty commented, "Though as I said before, I have no way to know if all of the data in the medical scanner was deleted."

"I just had a thought", Torch started, "Oracle seemed worried after the Augur took damage from those beams. What if she was already working on a baby fiend."

"Doesn't that go against the whole natural reproduction thing", Ed questioned.

"First step", Ol'skool and Gato replied as they had the same thought. Suddenly everyone heard a growl coming from Fizz.

"Can I get something to eat now", Fizz asked as Gato hadn't given her the chance due to wanting check Fizz over. The crew only smiled as they walked towards the kitchen not knowing the environment on the Augur wasn't as merry.

* * *

_Part 14:_ _Augur,_

"Are you sure the cell pod is still undamaged", Oracle asked as Coco, Boulder, Hazuki, and her saw the lab was a wreck from the beam hits the Augur had suffered and that the pod that contained the cells was buried in debris.

"Yes my lady", Aya answered as Hikaru and her looked at the computer in another room and saw a new problem, 'Lady Oracle?"

"What is it", Oracle asked.

"The computer monitoring the cells malfunctioned due to a power surge", Hikaru started, "It caused the cells to go through a rapid age process."

"But the pod's only meant to hold a body so large", Coco panicked.

"By how much", Oracle questioned.

"Five years", Aya answered.

"Enough of this", Boulder said before he began to knock the debris out of his way.

"Sub-commander Boulder", Hazuki called out before Oracle stopped her.

"Let him do what he wants", Oracle said as she saw Boulder use his immense strength to lift a piece of rubble that cut into his hands and cause his to bleed."

"Boulder let me help", Coco stated not wanting Boulder to hurt himself. A few moments later, Boulder and Coco reached the pod and could see the silhouette of a fiend inside the cracked and hazed cover. After Boulder forced the pod open, the life form, clearly female and having qualities of both a brute type and shooter type, looked up at the male brute type and female shooter type with a look at suggested she had just woke up from a nap. Suddenly her lips began to move.

"Mommy, daddy", the young fiend called out as Coco took hold of her and Boulder looked at Oracle. To the four adults, clearly a miracle had occurred but only time would tell if the miracle would last.

* * *

This is the 52nd part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	53. Act 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, Resident Evil or any other series that might appear in the story. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 53**

_Part 1:_ _Rapier, Scar's chamber: Several days after Act 52,_

"Thanks to your actions Toola we lost Fizz and that planet", Scar stated as the meeting about Toola's actions. Displayed on multiple holo screens were Oracle with Boulder who was still on the Augur, Crusher, Toola, Bedlam, and the evil, "That planet could have been a key to victory unless of course you had your own plans."

"Hypocrite", Toola started, "You accuse me of having other plans when you have been keeping secrets yourselves. Primarily having one of the Dojo and these females."

"While I agree that Toola's to blame for us losing that planet I must also agree with Toola that we should have at least known about Fizz", Bedlam replied even though he knew the existence of female fiends could mean only one thing, 'Is the evil planning to dispose of Toola and me?'

"The females being kept a secret was on my order", the evil stated before he looked at Boulder, "You seem to have your own thoughts about this."

"What would a brute know", Toola snickered.

"How about the damage your foolish actions cause to the Augur", Boulder stated, everyone hearing a bit of anger in his voice, the cause only known to Oracle, Boulder, and the evil, "It was fortunate that no one was injured or worse." Boulder then lifted his gantlet that was still damaged from protecting Oracle, "Plus you launched an uncalled for attack on Oracle. Had I had the time, that alone would be reason enough to apprehend you to face the evil's judgement."

"What", Crusher questioned as he had not know about that detail. Crusher wanted to strangle Toola for his actions but figured the evil had other plans, "If you were in reach I would break you in half."

"You're more than welcome to come and try", Toola stated.

"Enough", the evil commanded, "Toola you will head for the portal and remain there; we shall discuss this further at a later time. Bedlam how long before my plan is ready?"

"The power generators are operational", Bedlam answered, "It will take at least one month before we are ready to bring you here."

"Very good", the evil replied, "Toola, Bedlam leave us", Bedlam and Toola's holoscreen disappeared, "Has the spy on Bedlam flagship reported anything?"

"Nothing", Oracle questioned, "Except that he has spent more and more time in his personal chamber when not working on the portal and that he's had to replace several resource gathering robots."

"He could be doing anything", the evil commented not finding enough reason to worry anymore than it was, "Very well. You are all dismissed." The evil's holoscreen disappeared.

"I'll be returning to the Rapier soon sir", Boulder stated before the screen showing Oracle and him disappeared.

"Did Boulder seem to having something on his mind", Crusher asked.

"Perhaps", Scar replied as he wondered what was going onboard the Augur.

* * *

_Part 2:_ _Augur,_

"I am glad this is over", Oracle sighed as Boulder and her left the computer room, "Now let's go check on your daughter. Likely Eva playing with Wildly."

"Indeed my lady", Boulder stated, "It was fortunate that the information you needed was not erased."

"Yes", Oracle stated, "And using the Aurian method of directly placing information directly into her mind, I was able to take care of the lost years though she had already shown high intelligence ratios and even early signs of strong mental powers."

"In other words she inherited her mother's brains", Boulder joked before they saw Coco, "How's she doing?"

"Take a look", Coco replied before the three looked in the window and saw the fiend child playing with Wildly, "Once her studies were done she went right to playing. Of course Wildly loves the attention."

"I better say something before I head back to the Rapier", Boulder stated before the three went into the room where the Brute/shooter type hybrid saw them.

"Daddy", Eva said happily as she ran to Boulder and jumped up before putting her arms around his neck, "Are you done with your meeting?"

'She's part brute alright', Boulder thought as he felt her strength as she squeeze his neck, "Yes I'm done but I have to get back to my ship."

"But I want you to stay", Eva said.

"I have to so talk to my commander so your mom and you can come stay with me", Boulder said as he looked at her, "We'll see each other soon. Besides, didn't one of the shuttle pilots offer to give you a ride later?" Eva shook her head excitedly, "Well you don't want to miss that."

"Okay", Eva sighed as she hugged Boulder one more time. Boulder smiled and padded her head a bit.

"Come on we'll go do some target practice", Coco said before Boulder left and ran into the fiend that would be giving her a ride later.

"Be sure to take care of her Steer", Boulder stated.

"I will sir", Steer replied as Boulder and him saw Coco and Eva with Wildly in her arms heading to the firing range, "I'll be honest sir, everyone on this ship is going to miss her when she leaves for the Rapier."

"I know", Boulder stated. The brute type had noticed that all of the fiends on the ship and even the Lala types had taken a liking to her, which in truth was the only reason Coco and him were even allowing Eva to go for a ride in a shuttle, "Have fun."

"Yes sir", Steer replied before Boulder left for the Rapier in his fighter while thinking of how he was going to break the news to Scar, which would likely be a shock to the command type.

* * *

_Part 3:_ _Dojo,_

"What do you think Fizz and Gato are working on", Loogie asked as Burn and him walked towards the shop.

"No idea", Burn answered before they heard the twins.

"Think this will work for Ed", Gato asked as Fizz and her were working on improving a piece of Aurian gear.

"As long as the enhanced capacitor holds and doesn't surge", Fizz answered.

"I know that", Gato replied, "I'll run some tests to be sure he can handle it."

"Handle what", Burn questioned as Loogie and him entered.

"We'll tell you later", Fizz answered with a grin before seeing Burn was still worried about what had happened, "Burn it's been almost a week, will you relax and stop worrying about me?"

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job", Burn replied, "Besides, you did worry me. Oracle could have done anything."

"And I'm sure you'll give me a scare sooner or later", Fizz commented, "First Deets, then Ed, then me."

"That leaves, Gato, Loogie, and you", Dr. Pinch stated followed by Loogie, "I think the coma Toola put Gato in counts."

"I've got to agree with Fizz", Gato sighed before the four left for the living room where Ed, Deets, Ol'skool, and the holograms were.

"There you two are", Ol'skool said as he referred to Burn and Loogie.

"Your turn to go out in the flyer and scout the area", Ed added. Ever since Oracle's success on surprising the Dojo, the crew had been taking turns scouting ahead of them using a flyer that had been enhanced to fight better and a carry a new device that the twins had created to detect cloaked units.

"Everything's set", Torch stated.

"And I've improved the cloaking device settings", Kitty added, "Plus the prototype detector unit is set random search mode."

"Just be careful", Deets stated, "Last time you pushed the engines a bit too much."

"We have a need for speed", Loogie and Burn stated before Gato and Fizz walked with them to the flyer bay and watched them take off.

"Think they'll find anything", the twins asked each other as they saw the flyer cloak and disappear from sight.

* * *

_Part 4:_ _Augur: Some time after part 2,_

"All ready", Coco asked as Eva finished putting on a flight suit over her clothes.

"Yes mommy", Eva answered before the mother and daughter walked to the shuttle bay where Steer, the fiend pilot, was waiting."

"All set", Steer asked.

"Ready", Eva answered excitedly.

"Get in then and we'll take off", Steer replied with a smile before Eva ran into the shuttle. The male fiend then looked to Coco, "Thank you for this ma'am."

"So where are you going to take her on this little trip", Coco questioned.

"I was thinking about showing her the nebula in sector 58", Steer answered, "I just checked the most resent reports show there has been no sign of ships Aurian or otherwise."

"Should be safe enough", Coco commented.

"Ma'am you're more than welcomed to come along", Steer stated.

"No, no", Coco started, "It'll be a good experience and I have some matters to attend to for Lady Oracle."

"I understand ma'am", Steer responded before the two fiend adults part ways and Steer entered the shuttle and closed the doors.

"Moments like this I wish Boulder could transfer to the Augur", Coco said out loud, not knowing Oracle had entered the bay.

"You know he can't", Oracle replied, surprising Coco, "Scar's going to need him soon enough."

"You're right my lady", Coco sighed.

"I'll be honest I envy you", Oracle stated.

"Surely you plan to have a child of your own at some point", Coco responded, "After all you did well with the others and me."

"Perhaps in the future", Oracle said as she saw the shuttle take off and cloak, thus disappearing from sight.

Shuttle: a few minutes later,

"So what do you think", Steer asked before he looked and saw that Eva's face was practically glued to the window, 'To think we haven't even got to the nebula yet.'

"Wow", Eva said as she looked at all heavenly bodies in the area. Even though she had seen the stars from the windows on the Augur, the view from the shuttle seemed different to her, "It's so pretty."

"Just wait then", Steer said before the he heard a purring sound and looked back to Eva, "Did she…?" Sure enough, the purring sound came from none other then Wildly who had pounced unto Eva's head.

"Wildly", Eva started as the Lala type cub landed in her lap, "How did you get here?"

"She must have snuck onboard when you mother and I were talking", Steer suggested as the cub sat in Eva's lap and looked out the window with interest, "Well nothing to worry about."

"Naughty cub", Eva stated before Wildly rubbed against her, "I can't stay angry with you. You just wanted to tag along."

"I'll send a message to the Augur and let them know", Steer stated before doing so and then set the coordinates into the computer, "Get ready, I'm going to warp." Suddenly the stars that appeared to be slow moving to Eva began to rush by the shuttle as the vessel went faster than light, "There, we should be there in about ten minutes." Steer then looked at Eva and knew she was about to, once again, ask where they were going, "It's a surprise remember?"

"Okay", Eva replied as she waited running her fingers through Wildly's fur coat. The following minutes passed seemed to pass slowly from the anticipation.

"Three, two, one", Steer counted down before he brought the shuttle out of warp. Just as planed, the shuttle stopped far away enough from the nebula so it's entire size could be seen. Steer could see Eva's eyes light up as she saw the nebula.

"It's so pretty", Eva stated as she was immersed in the site. Eva jumped over to Steer and gave the grunt type a hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Steer replied, "Want to get a closer look?" Eva shook her head wildly as she smiled, "Here we go." The shuttle moved closer and closer to the nebula, Eva taking in the view as the nebula seemed to engulfed the craft. Steer looked over and saw Eva was enjoying every second of it. A few moments later, Eva noticed something.

"Is that a planet", Eva asked as she saw a sphere shaped object on her right.

"Could be", Steer stated as he saw the object, "Let's check it out." The shuttle turned towards the mystery and when close enough Steer scanned the planet, "It's a dwarf planet but it's habitable and warm."

"Shouldn't it be cold without a sun", Eva asked.

"Yes", Steer answered before he saw Eva get closer to the window, "What's wrong?"

"Why are the colors weird", Eva asked before Steer took a look and saw the planet's colors didn't look natural but looked painted. Eva's curiosity was quickly stopped at the shuttle suddenly shook violently before alarms went off, "What happened?"

"Something hit us", Steer answered as he felt the shuttle being pulled into the planet's gravity, "Nothing was picked up by scanners. Eva back in the seat and hold onto Wildly." Eva did as told while the shuttle entered the atmosphere, "I'll try to find a safe place to land." Steer struggled with the controls, "Come on, Lady Coco modified you now work."

"Steer", Eva called out with Wildly meow as the two were surrounded with light.

"The emergence transport system", Steer questioned before Eva and Wildly disappeared, "Eva!" Steer then saw on the scanner that the two were on the planet, "I've got to land and get her but I'm going too fast." A few second later, the shuttle crashed into the ground and Steer began to contact Eva, "Tell me she has a communicator." As he tried to contact Eva, the grunt type had to wonder what had it the shuttle, not knowing it had been another ship."

* * *

_Part 5:_ _Burn and Loogie's Flyer,_

"What the snap hit us", Burn questioned as Loogie and him tried to recover and land safely. Sure enough it was their ship that had it the fiend shuttle, "Fizz and Gato have some work to do on the new scanner."

"Let's just land safely", Dr. Pinch suggested followed by Loogie, "What if we hit another ship?"

"One thing at a time", Burn stated before the three heard what sounded like metal twisting before the back flyer broke off. Before anyone could react, Loogie and Dr. Pinch were sucked out of the flyer, "Loogie!" Burn quickly looked to see his altitude and found that it was just barely within the safety limit of the inflated mode of the Dojo suits, "Okay, got to land and then contact the others. Why did I let Loogie talk me into checking this place out?" As Burn began to land the damaged craft, Loogie was making the most of the situation.

Loogie's location:

"Wee", Loogie laughed as he dived towards the ground, "Isn't this fun?"

"Screaming now", Dr. Pinch replied before screaming, "We're going to die!"

"No we're not", Loogie stated, "I've got this."

"You still have them", Dr. Pinch asked before Loogie's parachute pants activated and slowed them down, "Please don't tell me Gato helped you improve them."

"Yes", Loogie answered before his suit inflated and Loogie bounced off the ground until he made a soft landing, "That was great but better contact Burn." Loogie proceeded to use his communicator, "Burn come in."

"I'm here", Burn replied, "You okay?"

"Just fine", Loogie answered.

"Okay", Burn started, "I'll try to contact the Dojo. Try and find me but be careful."

"Will do", Loogie said before the conversation ended and Loogie looked around, "This place looks like it was painted."

"Yeah like we're in a cartoon or something", Dr. Pinch added, "Or your powers are out of control." A minute later, the Loogie began to walk in the direct he thought Burn had went, not knowing he was about to run into someone else.

* * *

_Part 6:_ _Planet: Eva's Location,_

"Eva come in if you have a communicator", Steer's voice called out while Eva tried to use her communicator.

"How do you work it again", Eva asked before she remembered and replied, "I'm here. Wildly and me are just fine."

"Good", Steer said with a sigh of relieve as he thought of what to do, "Listen, I just finished sending a message to the Augur so I'm going to try and find you but I'm a considerable distance away. Can you see any smoke trails in the sky?"

"Yes", Eva answered, "Do you want Wildly and me to walk in that direction?"

"Exactly", Steer responded, "Just be careful. I can already tell you just by the environment that this planet is unlike any seen before."

"I will", Eva said before she turned off the communicator and removed her flight suit before putting Wildly on her shoulder and walking towards Steer's possible location, "Hey Wildly, do you think we should take some notes and samples for Ladys Oracle?" Wildly just purred, "Yeah we'll, oh what's the word, I know explore a bit. After all, she might be interested in why the planet is colored this way." Eva pulled out a scanner that Oracle had created for her that was simple to use." The young fiend then to scan the path in front of her, "Wonder if we'll find any wild life." After a few minutes of walking, the two entered a forest, however, Eva noticed that the forest seemed to open up for her, "The branches seemed to be moving but…" Eva cut off her own sentence as her attention was suddenly drawn to a patch of blue flowers that appeared to cone shaped, "Oh pretty." However, as the two got closer, Wildly sensed something and began to growl, "Wildly what's with you, it something there?" Suddenly out of the flowers, a pair of bunny like animals stuck their heads out, looking right at Eva and Wildly, "Oh, hello." Eva noticed that the bunnies appeared to be smiling but Wildly seemed tense, "Wildly there's nothing to worry about. Besides they look kinda cute. Right?" Suddenly the bunnies began to smile to where they had giant smiles and look like half circles with their teeth showing, "Ah how are you doing that?" A second later, a hole appeared under each bunny before each fell into it with their necks stretching before they feel in completely and the holes disappeared. Eva had to take a second, "Wildly, what just happened?" Wildly let out a long meow, "Yeah that was kinda neat but strange. Let's keep going." The two continued to walk, seeing more cartoon like life forms, until they heard a set of voices, "Who's that?" The two hid behind a boulder and peeked to see Loogie and Dr. Pinch.

"This is neat", Loogie commented as he had seen several of the life forms in action.

"Yeah we landed on a cartoon planet", Dr. Pinch started, "You should be right at home with your Joker power and all."

"Maybe this is where Caretaker got the idea", Loogie replied not knowing Dr. Pinch and him were being watched.

'Human', Eva thought as she looked away, 'What am I going to do?' Unfortunately, Wildly recognized Loogie, and especially Dr. Pinch, and purred happily.

"Wildly quiet", Eva whispered before she felt the apparent boulder move. The young fiend then looked and saw an eye appear that looked right at her, "Ah hi." Legs suddenly appeared out of the rock before it walked away, giving Loogie a clear view of Eva.

"Uh", Loogie and Dr. Pinch let out as they saw the fiend child.

'Run', Eva thought before she took off.

"Wait", Loogie called out as he ran after Eva.

"You know you're chasing a fiend right", Dr. Pinch asked.

"A little fiend", Loogie countered as he had a feeling the little fiend was lost. After a moment Eva thought she had lost him.

"There", Eva thought as she sat down to catch her breathe, "I think I lost him."

"Hi", a voice called out before Eva looked to her left and found Loogie was sitting next to her with a smile. Eva saw a thick stick and, after picking it up, slammed it against Loogie's helmet, stunning the boy. However, Dr. Pinch came up and looked at Eva.

"For what it is worth, I can't say I blame you for doing that", Dr. Pinch commented before Eva stared at him as he tapped Loogie, "Alright snap out of it." A second later, Eva grabbed Wildly and ran again, while Loogie came to."

"I've got to get to Steer", Eva said as she placed Wildly on her shoulder. However, Eva didn't watch where she was going and ran to the edge of a cliff. Eva was able to stop but her momentum launched her forward, taking her off the edge. However, Eva was able to grabbed onto the edge while Wildly sunk her claws into Eva's clothes. A moment later, gravity won the fight and Eva began to fall. A second later, Loogie got to the edge and saw Eva falling.

"I'm coming", Loogie stated before he ran jumped off the edge and dived after Eva. Loogie knew he had to close the gap between Eva and him and shot an m-grab. The claw of the device attached to Eva before Loogie was able to pull the young fiend and lala-type cub to him.

"Now what", Dr. Pinch questioned before they saw a bubble appear out of no where, which the group landed on, "Good call."

"That wasn't me", Loogie stated before he looked around and saw a white dragon like being with spiral looking eyes holding a crayon. Loogie figured the creature was responsible, "Thank you." The dragon only let out a cartoon smile before disappearing. Loogie then looked and saw that Eva and Wildly were both passed out, "Better find a safer place. Suddenly a cave appeared with a fire lit, "Ah thank you Mr. or Miss Planet. Loogie took the two young life forms into his arms and walked over to the cave.

"Are you sure this is a good idea", Dr. Pinch asked, before he took a good look at Eva, "Is she a brute type or a shooter type?"

"Maybe both", Loogie replied, "Either way I'll take care of her until someone comes. I'm sure someone is worried about her." Unknown to Loogie, someone was about to get very worried.

* * *

_Part 7: Rapier,_

"Boulder welcome back", Scar stated after Boulder left his fighter.

"Thank you sir", Boulder replied before the two saw a shuttle land, "Commander Crusher?"

"I did not have time to tell you but Crusher and Sniper were coming on board to discuss defense strategies for the portal", Scar started as the shuttle opened up, "The evil ordered it perhaps due to your report on Toola's attack on Oracle." Scar could tell that Boulder seemed a little tense, "Something on your mind Boulder?"

"There was something I wanted to discuss with you in private but it can wait", Boulder answered before Crusher and Sniper appeared.

"Ah Boulder right on time", Crusher commented before the four walked to the computer room where a hologram of the ring like portal appeared along with the positions of Bedlam and Toola's fleets that were already dedicated to the defense of the device, "Have to admit that for once Bedlam seems to have thought of a possibly effective strategy."

"True sir but those fiends have limited combat experience if any", Sniper replied, "Plus with Bedlam in command they can not be relied on to be as independent."

"Good points", Crusher sighed as he knew Sniper had stated the truth, "Especially if the Aurians devote a large part of their fleet to attack the portal when they detect the portal's warm up period." Suddenly the intercom went off."

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a message for Boulder from Oracle", a fiend started, "She states it's urgent."

"Take it in the next room", Scar stated before Boulder did so and brought up a holo screen that showed Oracle and Coco."

"What's wrong", Boulder asked before it hit him, "Is Eva alright?"

"Steer and her never checked in", Coco said in a paniced voice, "We tried to contact them and we're too far away from the nebula that they were going to."

"Let me talk to Scar", Oracle stated.

"About what", Scar asked as he entered the room.

"I should have discussed this with you sooner but I was able to create a fiend child", Oracle stated, "One of my shuttle pilots was showing her a nebula but they failed to report in and we're thinking something has happened."

"I need to take a cruiser to look for her sir", Boulder added, Scar detecting panic in his voice.

"Boulder what's going on", Scar said as he didn't understand the connection, "Why are you…?"

"That child is my daughter", Boulder answered, almost sending Scar into shock as well as Crusher and Sniper who heard the statement."

"What", Scar questioned before he gathered himself, knowing full well why Boulder had not told him anything earlier, "And I take it Coco is the mother."

"Yes sir", Boulder replied before he explained that Coco and him had planned to get married while the Eva was being formed but Toola's actions had forced mattered to occur faster than planned.

"So this child is a Brute/Shooter hybrid", Scar said before Boulder shook his head, "I can see why you didn't tell me."

"Forgive me for interrupting but is there anything I could do to help", Crusher asked.

"Not at the moment", Scar replied as he looked to Oracle, "Keep trying to contact them." As the holoscreen disappeared Scar turned to Boulder, "Forget a cruiser Boulder, you'll need a battle cruiser. The Crossguard doesn't have a commander yet so take it."

"Thank you sir", Boulder replied before he left for the ship.

"Sir with your permission", Sniper started to say.

"Go", Crusher replied before the shooter type left.

"You sure about that", Scar asked.

"Someone has to make sure that Boulder keeps a cool head", Crusher replied.

Docking bay:

"Sniper", Boulder said as the shooter type entered the shuttle.

"You'd do the same for me", Sniper replied, "I'll be your second in command, but I'm going to make sure you keep calm."

"Thank you", Boulder responded before the two left for the Crossguard, "Eva please be alright." As the to were in transit, another journey was about to begin.

* * *

_Part 8: Dojo: Flyer bay, _

"Thank goodness for Ed's vision ability", Gato commented as Fizz and her began to take off in the defender. As with Oracle and Coco, when Burn and Loogie failed to report in, the Dojo crew began to worry; a worry that was only added too when Ed had a vision of Burn and Loogie's flyer hitting a fiend ship.

"Tell me about it", Fizz replied before Ol'skool appeared on a holo screen.

"Be sure to check in every 15 minutes", Ol'skool replied.

"Be careful", Ed and Deets added.

"We will", the twins replied before they went to warp in the direction Burn and Loogie went in.

"I wish I had kept my mouth shut about something like this happening", Fizz stated as she remembered the conversation between the twins and their boyfriends."

"I know", Gato replied, "But you know Ed's visions have been wrong before. We could just as likely find out they did some daredevil stunt and burnt an engine out."

"True", Fizz said, "Loogie would likely laugh at us worrying over something that turned out to be nothing."

"Fine by me", Gato said, "You know his laughing and ability to make anyone's day are two of the things I love most about him; asides from his kind heart of course."

"You two were so made for each other", Fizz laughed before Gato did as well.

"True but hey so are Burn and you", Gato replied, "You two balance each other."

"What can I say", Fizz questioned as she observed the scanner, "I'm still not picking up anything. Guess the new cloaking system did its job."

"We'll just have to hope they stayed on course", Gato said as kept an eye on the space in front of the shuttle incase something showed up. Soon Gato saw a gaseous space body, "What about that nebula?"

"It's in their projected flight path", Fizz replied, "I'll send a message to the Dojo." As Fizz did so she had to wonder if perhaps Burn had been forced to make an emergence landing due to the crash Ed had seen.

* * *

_Part 9: Planet: Burn's location,_

"That should allow me to send a message to the Dojo", Burn to himself before sending his coordinates to the Dojo, "Now to try and track Loogie down." As Burn began to try and find Loogie, Burn began to think about how the whole mess had started, 'Why did I let Loogie persuade me to look at this planet? Then again the others would have wanted to look at this place. But why does this place look like a cartoon?' The Dojo boy then saw two creatures walking around, one looked to be a small squirrel and the other an alligator. Burn saw the gator was about to make lunch out of the squirrel. However, the squirrel turned around and, after its mouth opened to an enormous size, swallowed the gator whole even though the gator was three times its size. Burn had to pause for a second has the squirrel did not increase in size before walking away, "What the snap just happened? Have Loogie's powers went completely out of control?" Knowing he would truly have to be ready for anything, Burn brought out the bike he had brought with him and began to ride through the clearest possible path in order to find Loogie as soon as possible. Unfortunately for Burn, Loogie was preoccupied with another matter.

* * *

_Part 10: Planet: Loogie and Eva's location,_

"I think she's coming too", Dr. Pinch said as Eva's eyes began to open, "You better be ready for her to try and run again."

"What", Eva asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she saw Loogie, 'Oh no.'

"How you feeling", Loogie asked trying to show that he meant no harm. Still Eva tried to move away, "Hey there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Loogie and this is Dr. Pinch."

"Eva", the young fiend replied, "Why did you save me. We enemies aren't we?"

"We don't have to be", Loogie replied as he understood Eva's confusion, "After all, we're on in unknown planet with lots of strange life forms. It would be better to work together."

"And", Dr. Pinch began before Wildly pounced on him, "As you can see Wildly likes me though I don't know if it is because she sees me as dinner or as a toy."

'Should I trust him', Eva asked herself before Loogie pulled out a candy bar with a smile on his face. Eva took the candy, "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Loogie replied before they both ate. Loogie could tell that Eva liked the candy, "So you didn't come here alone right?"

"Well one adult was with me but we were separated", Eva began as she felt she could trust Loogie, "I was able to contact him but I don't know where he is." Eva then began to worry, "You're not going to…?"

"Not if I don't have too", Loogie answered, knowing Eva's concern, "Why don't we go find him."

"I'll try to contact him again", Eva said before she found her communicator was not working, "Or not."

"Mine's down too", Loogie said as he tried to contact Burn, "We'll just have to look. Maybe do a little exploring and try to find a trail or hint of where they are."

"Okay", Eva responded as child curiosity took hold.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this", Dr. Pinch asked as Wildly snuggled against him, "Hey could you get her off me."

"Wildly", Eva called out before the Lala type cub jumped and rested on Eva's head. A few moments later, the group left the cave and saw it close up. However, the sight was interrupted by a loud pounding sound, "What was that?" The group then saw a shadow and turned around to see a large apelike statue walking towards them, "Does it see us?" The statue then step very close to them, barely missing.

"Watch where you're stepping", Dr. Pinch said before the statue stopped and looked at them with a mad expression, "Run!" Suddenly Eva and Loogie were running until Loogie activated his skates and had Eva jump on his back.

"Can we out run him", Eva asked before the statue slammed the ground hard enough to knock them into the air. As Eva and hit the ground, and Wildly landed on her paws, the statue went to step on Loogie. Eva responded by firing spikes from both her arms hoping to stop the attacker that, despite bouncing off the statue's skin, caused the statue to step back away from Loogie. Loogie then rolled away and used his Joker power to cause the statue to fall into a toon hole.

"It is gone", Eva asked as the black toon hole disappeared.

"I sent it somewhere on the planet", Loogie answered as he looked Eva over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Eva answered as Wildly jumped unto her head, "What about you?"

"Nothing to worry about", Loogie answered before the group began to walk again, "Maybe we'll find some more friendly creatures. Like that dragon that helped us."

"Him", Eva asked before Loogie turned and saw that the same dragon that had helped him save Eva was behind them."

"Ha ya", Loogie replied before the dragon smiled and floated up to Eva.

"Friendly isn't he", Eva asked as she rubbed his head before he floated away, "Think he wants us to follow him?"

"Maybe he saw the others", Loogie replied.

"What if this thing is more looney than you", Dr. Pinch asked.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing", Loogie laughingly answered before Eva and him began to follow their apparent guide. Suddenly Loogie's communicator went off.

"Loo… com. in", Burn's voice sounded with a lot of static, "List.. I send a mess… to the Do.." The sound then disappeared.

"Burn come in", Loogie replied with no answer, "Wonder if the wildlife is causing the communicator trouble." Unknown to anyone, the messages sent out by Steer and Burn would be picked up by someone that neither one would consider friendly.

* * *

_Part 11: Unknown fiend battle cruiser,_

"My lord I'm detecting two message signals that appear to coming from a nebula near this position", a fiend replied as he looked at the one in command of the ship who was covered in the shadows produced by the lighting, "One appears to be fiend and the other a combination of human and Aurian."

"Really", the one in command asked as he came out of the darkness. Sure enough, the one in command was Bedlam who had decided to take a small 'vacation' from the task the evil had given him taking one of his new battle cruisers over his more powerful but slower dreadnaught, "Well I guess I picked a good time to get away. While Bedlam knew the evil would likely hate his actions, Bedlam, caring only about himself, decided what he would do, "Set a course for those signals. Maximum warp."

"Yes my lord", the fiend replied as Bedlam sat down again.

'I'll see what the Dojo is up too', Bedlam thought as he thought about what Toola and him had learned, 'Plus I need to check out anything that Crusher, Scar, or that Oracle and her female fiends might be up too.' Bedlam pondered what he would do to any of the Dojo he would find, 'Time to settle the score Ed.'

* * *

This is the 53rd part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	54. Act 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 54**

_Part 1:_ _Crossguard,_

"Report", Boulder ordered as Sniper and him walked onto the bridge of the battle cruiser.

"Nothing new to report sir", a fiend replied, "At maximum speed it will take us six hours to reach the nebula."

"Keep me informed", Boulder said as he looked at a hologram of the area, "What do we know about that area of space?"

"According to our information the nebula is young and no activity has been detected sir", another fiend stated.

"Boulder", Sniper started to whisper so the other fiends wouldn't hear, "I can't say I understand how you feel, but you must not assume the worst."

"I know but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is coming", Boulder stated, "Keep weapons and shields on standby and run scans at maximum settings. If any warp trail is detected I want to know. I do not care if the trail is fiend, Aurian, or anything else."

"Understood sir", several fiends replied as Boulder looked out the window, 'Eva please be alright.'

* * *

_Part 2: Unknown planet: Eva and Loogie's location,_

"Any luck contacting your friend", Loogie asked as he watched Eva try while they followed the dragon that seemed to be acting as a guide through the forest.

"No", Eva replied before she saw Loogie try, "Nothing?"

"Afraid not", Dr. Pinch replied as he looked at the dragon, "Are you sure following that guy is a good idea?" Suddenly the dragon stopped and looked around before a worried expression, "What now?"

"Ah Loogie", Eva called out as Wildly meowed, "What's that symbol on the ground?" Loogie and Dr. Pinch then looked down and saw a large red X on the ground.

"Either we found a buried treasure", Loogie stated, "Or we stepped into a trap." Suddenly the group heard a thundering sound coming from behind and looked to see a giant snowball coming at them, "It's too hot for snow."

"Just run", Dr. Pinch screamed before the group began to run away from the incoming ball. However, the snow ball appeared to be increasing in speed, "Loogie forget running."

"Okay", Loogie replied before he looked at Eva, "Jump unto my back." Eva did so with Wildly in tow before Loogie activated his skates. While the increased speed equaled increased distance, a minute later a net came out of the ground that captured Loogie and hurled Eva to the ground in the path of the snow ball, "Eva!" While Eva was only seconds from being crushed, at the last moment, Loogie was something grab Eva and lift her from harm as the snowball went safely past.

"Who was that", Dr. Pinch asked before he saw that the dragon had saved Eva but with a problem as the dragon had Eva's head in it's mouth, "He's going to eat her."

"I'm okay", Eva replied as the dragon put her down and let go, showing Eva's head wasn't cur or hurt despite the dragon's sharp teeth, "How did you do that?" The dragon only smiled as it gave Wildly to Eva and cut Loogie loose, "Thank you but what attacked us?" Suddenly the dragon jumped into a bush and out came it came along with a skeleton that stayed together despite nothing attaching the bones, "Is it alive." As if answering Eva's question, the skeleton stood up, pulled a hammer out from behind his back, and came at Eva. However, Loogie got in the way and activated his Joker power. Loogie then singled for the skeleton to stop, which it did before Loogie pointed down. Eva and the skeleton looked and saw the skeleton was above a black hole. As it looked up, Loogie waved goodbye before the skeleton fell into the hole.

"That takes care of that", Loogie said before he had the hole disappeared and he looked to Eva, "You okay?"

"We're fine", Eva answered before she saw the dragon staring at Loogie, "I think he's wondering if you're one of them."

"Maybe", Loogie laughed before they started to follow the dragon again, "I wonder how Burn is doing?"

* * *

_Part 3: Unknown planet: Burn's location,_

"Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap", Burn let out as he ran though what looked like the surface of a moon filled with craters all the while dodging various objects that where falling from the sky, "This place is beyond whacked. What's next, a giant ramp appears out of nowhere?" Unfortunately, as if taking Burn's question as a request, from the flat surface sprung a ramp right in Burn's path, "Are you kidding?" Without room to dodge, Burn rode up the ramp and was launched high in the air due to his speed. Now in the air, Burn decided to take advantage of the ride and look for any trace of Loogie. However, instead of finding Loogie, Burn saw Steer's shuttle, and it's damaged sections, coming up near where he thought he'd land, "A fiend ship? So that's what hit us. Better check it out." As Burn saw the ground approaching, Burn braced himself but was surprised when the bike landed and it seemed that it's suspension system took the force of the impact, "Thank you Fizz and Gato for those upgrades." After backtracking to the shuttle, Burn looked around to see if anyone was inside but to no avail. However, Burn found a set of footprints and followed them on foot until he heard a voice, which Burn saw to be from a grunt type.

"Eva", Steer called out as he looked around, not knowing that Burn was close to him, "Where could she have gone?" A few moments of investigating later, Steer found Eva's footprints but was horrified to fine another set of footprints that seemed to be chasing Eva's prints, "Human, what would the Dojo be doing here? Was it one of their ships that hit us?"

"Or did you hit us", Burn asked before Steer turned around and saw the Dojo boy, "I'm guessing both ships were cloaked."

"Indeed", Steer replied as he knew time was of the essence, 'I have to get past him. If only I knew who was chasing Eva.' Steer then tried to make an escape, "I have no time for you, I ask that you let me pass."

"Hold up", Burn responded out of surprise, "What is a fiend ship doing here in the first place?. Another search for something that could be used as a weapon?"

"No", Steer answered, "This planet seems to be unknown to anyone as it did not appear on any charts. Of course as you've no doubt seen, this place is quite strange."

"On that we agree", Burn said as he knew the fiend was concerned about someone, 'What's he hiding? There's no traces of a fight but would Loogie have followed a fiend?' A second later, both Burn and Steer's communicators went off but only gave off static.

'Now's my chance', Steer thought before he pulled out a smoke grenade and used it, thus sending out a cloud of binding smoke. Steer then began to, as best he could, follow the tracks that Eva and Loogie had left.

"No you don't", Burn shouted as he chased after Steer, finding the trail of prints until he saw the fiend and jumped, hoping to tackle the fiend to the ground. However, as Burn grabbed the fiend, both Steer and Burn saw that the force of Burn's tackle send them over the same edge that Loogie and Eva had went over, "Oh snap."

"Did Eva fall off that edge", Steer questioned out loud as the two descended. Fortunately for both of them, a body of water awaited that softened their landing. As Burn came up for air, he began to look for Steer.

"Where'd that fiend go", Burn asked before he saw the fiend go along with the current before he disappeared from sight, "Snap I lost him? Guess I better try another way." Using his Opti-gogs, Burn was able to find Loogie's prints but saw another set as well, "What is he up to."

* * *

Part 4: Unknown Planet: Loogie and Eva's location,

"Wee", Eva and Loogie shouted as the group slid down a snow hill that they had ran into while walking, using the dragon as a board.

"This is crazy", Dr. Pinch shouted before he heard Wildly meow happily, "Who asked you?" Dr. pinch then looked around, "Has anyone asked how that area could be covered in snow when we're in the middle of a forest?"

"How's that stranger than everything else we've seen", Eva asked.

"Point taken", Dr. Pinch replied before the group reached the bottom and found they were in the forest again, "This planet doesn't make any sense at all."

"But it's fun and exciting", Loogie replied as the dragon turned back to normal, "You are handy."

"Thank you again", Eva replied as she rubbed its head, "Too bad we don't have a name for you." Eva then had an idea, "How about we call you Tooney?" The dragon rubbed against Eva as if telling her it liked the name, "Okay Tooney it is." The group then continued until they found part of Steer's shuttle, "This must have broke off when we came down. Too bad we can't use it for anything."

"Hey don't get discouraged", Loogie replied as he put his free hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him."

"Okay", Eva replied as she remembered Loogie had promised not to attack Steer unless Steer attacked first. The group continued until it began to get dark and Loogie heard Eva yawn.

"Tired", Loogie asked before Eva shook her head, "Why don't we stop for awhile and get some sleep."

"Okay", Eva replied before Tooney showed them another cave and Loogie pulled out a blanket and pillow out of his belt for Eva to lay on, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine", Loogie answered before Eva and Wildly laid down while Loogie rested beside one of the cave walls. Loogie noticed that Tooney also decided to rest awhile and saw the dragon go to sleep.

"Loogie can I ask you something", Eva questioned before she asked, "What happens if we have to fight each other one day?"

"We'll find a way to avoid it if possible", Loogie answered even though he wondered if there was any other to answer Eva's question. Loogie had to pause as he thought about how the fiends had seemed to change and how Ed had been affected by it. Still Loogie knew he had to ease Eva's mind, "Listen no matter what happens, I'll always call you a friend."

"So will I", Eva replied before she noticed Wildly had started her nap and followed suit.

'Loogie', Dr. Pinch thought before he waited until he knew Eva was asleep, "Loogie listen, I know what you're thinking but you answered the best you could."

"She's so innocent and kind", Loogie replied, "What if something does happen?"

"We'll think of something", Dr. Pinch answered before Loogie tried to go to sleep himself, wondering if Burn and him not returning yet had caused any of the Dojo to try and track them down.

* * *

_Part 5: Fizz and Gato's Defender,_

"Alright that's going to slow us down", Fizz commented as Gato and her had to correct their course after detecting that a gamma ray burst that was passing through their projected course, "It's going to take at least another hour and a half to reach that nebula."

"I'll send a message to the Dojo", Gato replied before doing so. Each twin could tell the other was worried but knew they had to wait, "The Dojo could have went right through that burst. Guess that can be our next pet project."

"Once we get that upgrade on Ed's device done", Fizz commented before she went to the replicator and ordered up two glasses of soda. Fizz then handed one to Gato.

"Thanks", Gato replied before Fizz sat back down. Gato then tried to lighten the mood a bit, "Remember that time Loogie and the others made us think that we had vaporized them."

"The first weapon we built together", Fizz replied before she laughed when she remembered how it turned out that the other had ran out of the Dojo before they tested the weapon, "Well they figured twins meant double trouble. Of course that was nothing compared to your reaction when you went into Loogie's bath…."

"Don't remind me", Gato interrupted as she remembered the time on Earth when she had went to use Loogie's bathroom, not knowing why Loogie had his own, and was horrified by the sight, "None of you had given me any warning."

"Yeah but you took care of the matter for us", Fizz added, "First powering up and firing on anything in sight and then, after Deets and me took you for a milkshake to claim your nerve,s you but on a hazmat suit and dragged Loogie into that bathroom and found a way to get him to clean it up."

"I still don't know why you didn't lower Bedlam into there when he attacked", Gato commented, "You could have won. I doubt he would have been able to stand it."

"Maybe", Fizz replied before she took a sip from her cup, "Have to admit though, ever since you joined the Dojo Loogie's been a lot more hygienic."

"I do seem to have an effect on him", Gato giggled before the scanner made a sound and Gato looked, "Oh snap. Sis I've got two warp trails heading the same nebula as us and the trails seem to be fiend."

"Great", Fizz responded as she saw the scans, "I'll contact the Dojo. We've got to find Burn and Loogie."

"Right", Gato said as she took the controls and increased the Defender's warp speed, knowing that now it was a race against time. However, someone else had also noticed the race.

* * *

_Part 6: __Crossguard,_

"Two warp trails approaching the nebula", Sniper questioned as a fiend reported their scan. Unfortunately for Fizz and Gato, their increased warp speed made them slightly detectable despite the cloak.

"Yes sir", a fiend answered, "One trail is weak, but unmistakably Aurian. However the other appears to be from one of our ships but we cannot identify it and no other fiend ships should be in this area unless the Augur returned."

"It's possible the ship detected a distress beacon from Steer's shuttle", Boulder replied, "Send a message asking for the ship's ID code."

"Yes sir", the fiend replied before doing so and seeing the result, "Sir that ship's not replying, but seems to be changing course to avoid us."

"Beldam or Toola", Sniper whispered to himself though Boulder still heard him.

"Doesn't matter", Boulder stated, "Increases to maximum warp speed. Transfer all unused power to the engines if you have to. I want to be at that nebula long before they get there. Also send a message to both Commander Scar and Commander Crusher requesting that they look into that ship." Boulder then watched as his orders were carried out while fighting off the thought of what would happen should Bedlam or Toola get hold of his daughter, 'Eva hold on I'm coming.'

* * *

_Part 7: Unknown planet, Burn's location: sometime later,_

"These seem to be fresh", Burn said to himself as he found prints, after an hour of looking around, that seemed to be from Loogie and a what he guessed to be a fiend, "What did he befriend one or something? Then again the fiends have been changing but why are the fiend prints so…?" Burn suddenly saw the reason, "There's a child one now?" Burn then continued to followed the prints until he stopped as Tooney appeared in front of him with a smile on its face, "Hello?" Burn saw the dragon motion to follow him, making Burn decided to chance it, "Lead the way." Toonly did so and Burn saw the cave, "Loogie?"

"Burn", Loogie replied as woke up from his nap after hearing Burn's voice, "You okay? How'd ya find us?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. Oh and you can thank that dragon for pointing you out", Burn stated before he looked around, "Still two questions; one are your powers out of control and two where have you been?"

"Loogie's not responsible for this", Dr. Pinch stated, "As to your other question, we've been kinda babysitting."

"Babysitting what", Burn questioned before he looking into the cave and saw Eva still asleep.

"Burn I can explain", Loogie began before he saw Burn just sigh.

"Relax, I suppose I would have done the same", Burn replied as he could bring himself to get mad at Loogie for doing a good deed. However, Burn then noticed what Eva was snuggling, and saw it was Wildly, "Well if it isn't the little hairball that nearly got Fizz killed."

"Burn wait", Loogie said as Burn walked up to the sleeping fiend and Lala type. Loogie then saw Burn stop at the sight of Eva snuggling Wildly more and noticed Burn sigh, "You can't do it."

"No I can't", Burn replied as he could see the bind between the fiend child and the Lala type cub, "Listen though, there's another fiend looking for her."

"That would likely be Steer", Loogie stated before Burn gave him a curious look, "Eva told me what happened after our flyer and their shuttle hit each other."

"I see", Burn stated as he looked back at Eva, "So is she brute type? Something seems a little off."

"I would have to say she's a brute/shooter hybrid", Dr. Pinch commented, "On the account that she fired spikes at something that attacked us."

"By the way, what's the story on that thing", Burn added as he pointed to Tooney.

"Who Tooney", Loogie asked before Burn looked at him, "Eva's idea but it matches. This planet does seem to be one big cartoon."

"Hence why I asked about you powers", Burn responded before he heard a noise, "Hear that?"

"Yeah", Loogie replied before the two Dojo boys looked around before any signs of trouble, "Might be Steer." Suddenly Loogie was hit by a small disk like object that bound him to a wall via a forcefiend, "Huh?"

"Snap", Burn said before he saw Steer leap at him. However, Burn was able to slap Steer away and saw the fiend land on his feet, "I was wondering where you floated off to."

"Hand over Eva or else", Steer demanded, worried from experience that the Dojo boys were going to hurt her. However, Steer saw that threats wouldn't work and prepared himself as Burn charged.

"Burn wait", Loogie called out before Burn, Steer, and him saw someone appearing through a transport beam.

"What now", Burn questioned before the beam disappeared and Boulder stood between Burn and Steer. Burn instantly recognized Boulder from the time the two clashed after finding Ed and Scar, "It's that new brute type." Boulder quickly saw Burn's attacked and blocked, forcing Burn back.

"Sub-command Boulder", Steer said.

"Are you alright", Boulder asked before he saw Eva asleep.

"Forgive me sir", Steer stated.

"Nothing to apologize for", Boulder responded, catching Steer by surprise, "I scanned both your shuttle and their flyer. It was easy to tell it had been collision."

"But what do we do about them", Steer questioned, referring to Burn and Loogie, "If the Aurians discover Eva…."

"I know", Boulder stated, "Even though I sure I have to thank them for taking care of her."

"Figured", Burn responded before his through an EMP patch at Loogie and freed him from the force field, "Loogie take Steer, I'll handle Boulder."

"But Burn", Loogie let out before he could see both fiends and Burn were dedicated to the fight, "Any ideas Dr. Pinch?"

"Well you could try to just knock them out", Dr. Pinch replied before he saw Steer, "Incoming." Loogie replied and jumped over the fiend as Burn activated his Slammer gauntlets and attacked Boulder.

"See how you like this", Burn said before he activated his Warrior power and, with his gauntlets, punched Boulder in torso hard enough to knock the larger fiend back. See the results, Burn charged at Boulder but saw something was beginning to form in Boulder's right hand that a moment later fully formed and showed itself to be a club like weapon with small spikes, "A kanabo?" Burn didn't have time to think about it as he had to use his gauntlets to block Boulder's incoming swing that caused Burn to fly back but land on his feet, "I was wondering if you could form a weapon like the command types do."

"Mine is slightly different as the command types took their weapons from the super soldiers and I did not", Boulder stated, "Still did you think I wouldn't come prepared?" Boulder then looked and saw Loogie, with his Slammer mallet, fighting Steer who was using metal staff with ends that could stun an opponent. A moment later Burn and Boulder were exchanging blows, Boulder using his kanabo as a shield while using his free fist for offence, "Still I must ask who do I have to thank for watching Eva."

"You can thank Loogie", Burn replied, "Still why the concern?"

"Take a guess", Boulder said before he was able to kick Burn away and to the ground. Boulder than jumped into the air with both hands holding his weapon, planning to drive Burn into the ground, 'I have to finish this before Eva wakes up.'

"Burn", Loogie shouted before he knock Steer away and jumped at Boulder, planning to at least deflect Boulder's strike. However, as Loogie and Boulder came closer to each other, Eva began to wake up from the commotion.

"What's going to on", Eva asked as Wildly meowed. The two then proceeded outside to where Eva was, unknowingly, right between Loogie and Boulder. Eva then saw Boulder and was blinded to the threat, "Daddy, you're here." Eva's voice drew the fighters' attention real quickly.

"Eva", Boulder shouted, knowing what could happen.

"Eva get away", Loogie added, able to see what Boulder was.

"Huh", Eva questioned before she saw what Boulder and Loogie were afraid of and was frozen in fear.

"Eva", Steer called out as he tried to move but couldn't.

"Snap", Burn added as he saw Loogie and Boulder, both unable to do anything, came closer to Eva. However, just as it seemed the weapons where going to hit, Tooney came out of nowhere got above Eva while expanding its head so Eva couldn't be touched by the weapons. A moment later, the weapons hit Tooney's head, which acted like a rubber band and caused both Loogie and Boulder to bounce away.

"Good timing", Loogie commented.

"My thanks", Boulder added before Tooney crashed next to Eva, apparently knocked out cold from the impacts. As Boulder and Loogie landed on their feet, Eva got on her knees next to Tooney and shaking it."

"Tooney are you alright", Eva questioned before she noticed spirals where Tooney's eyes should have been, "Tooney wake up." Tooney's eyes then returned to normal as he woke up and just laughed a little, "Don't scare me like that."

'Eva what have you been up to', Boulder thought in his head as he took a second and noticed his surrounding, 'Have the Joker's powers went out of control?' Boulder then saw Loogie and jumped, landing between Eva and him.

"Daddy wait", Eva said as she didn't want Loogie and Boulder to hurt each other.

"Hold on", Loogie started as he put his Slammer mallet away, "If I was going to hurt Eva don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"For all I know you could have had a motive behind it", Boulder replied as he thought to himself, 'Truth is I'm certain Loogie watched over Eva with no intent but I can't discard the possibility of someone using that kindness against us.'

"Are you referring to him or someone else", Dr. Pinch questioned. Silence followed for a few moments as Burn and Steer got on their feet.

"I'd love to debate but I have no time", Boulder said as the thought of the unknown fiend ship still bothered him. However it was too late as suddenly red lighting bolts stuck everyone in the area except Eva, Wildly, and Tooney. The three could only watch as Loogie, Burn, Boulder, and Steer were sent to the ground in pain.

"Daddy", Eva screamed as she ran to him, "Daddy are you alright?"

"Well what have we here", a voice questioned, that drew everyone to the direction of their attacker. Out of the shadows came Bedlam with Slammer in hand and active.

"Bedlam", Loogie, and Burn said.

"What are you doing here", Boulder questioned as he tried to fight the pain that was surging through his body, "The evil gave you specific orders."

"I needed a break", Bedlam laughed, "I was hoping that the signals I detect would led me to Ed but I see I've been awarded with another discovery or two. Guess I'm a little behind on events."

"Eva get behind me", Boulder instructed.

"But Daddy", Eva tried to say as Bedlam's presence almost froze her in fear.

"So touching", Bedlam laughed before his body became surrounded in smokes, "I hate touching moments." Bedlam then kicked Boulder away with a force that caught everyone off guard, "I guess I'll destroy all of you and take her with me." Bedlam then began to reach for Eva when Wildly leaped at Bedlam with claws ready and attacked, forcing Bedlam to try and pull the Lala type cub off as she scratched Bedlam's face. However, Bedlam grabbed Wildly and threw her away from him, "Stupid cat. Anyone else want to try?" Bedlam's question was answered as Tooney wrapped himself around Bedlam, "What kind of thing are you?" As Bedlam felt Tooney constrict him, "Bedlam became in raged and shot out lighting bolts that forced Tooney to let go before Bedlam send him away with his Slammer, "I guess that's everyone. Especially since you're all still feeling the effects of my lighting ability. It pays to study the physiology of those I may have to fight."

'Blast I can barely move', Burn thought as he tried to get up.

"You know, I think I'll destroy some of you first", Bedlam stated before walking towards Steer, "Guess I'll start with the weakest." As Bedlam raised his Slammer, he felt something hit him in the back, "What was that?" Bedlam reached for the area and found that he had been shot as he pulled out a spike. The action caused Bedlam to turn and find Eva had fired the spike and was ready to do so again, "Insolent girl." Bedlam ran at Eva, causing Eva to fall back as Bedlam raise his sword. However, in a surprising turn of events, Loogie slid to where he was between Bedlam and Eva. Loogie then activated his Slammer mallet and blocked Bedlam's sword strike.

"Loogie", Eva called out.

"Defending a fiend", Bedlam laughed as he knew Loogie was having to fight the pain from Bedlam's earlier attack, "What no Archon mode? Guess the pain is enough to prevent you from being able to focus. Then again, focusing is your weak point."

"You're not getting her", Loogie replied as he tried to push Bedlam away, "She may be a fiend but you're the only monster here." Loogie then grinned a little, "Besides, if I could fight the pain…" Bedlam took in Loogie's point, but not soon enough as Burn and Steer launched him into the air, followed by Boulder ramming into him and sending Bedlam into a cage that Tooney had pulled out of nowhere."

"Enough", Bedlam screamed before he sent out physic energy waves that knocked everyone to the ground and freed him from Tooney's cage, "I don't know how you resisted the pain long enough for that attack, but it's still pointless in the end." Bedlam then walked up to Loogie and stepped on Loogie's hand that held his Slammer mallet, "For being such an annoyance I'll start with you."

"Bedlam", a pair of female voices called out, before Bedlam saw Fizz and Gato who opened fire on Bedlam and forced him to back off a little.

"Two more of the Dojo are here", Bedlam laughed as he found himself besides Eva and Burn, "Guess today is my lucky day. Fizz and Boulder can watch me take these two…."

"Think again", another voice stated before Bedlam saw Ed appear in Archon mode and attack. Bedlam didn't have any time to react as Ed's Slammer stuck Bedlam's face, the tip making a diagonal gash from Bedlam's left eyebrow to the right side of his mouth and cutting Bedlam's sunglasses clean through. Bedlam felt the pain from the attack and realized what had happened, his only break being that his destroyed glasses had protected his left eye. However, Bedlam realized that he was bleeding badly from the attack and gripped his face, "How dare you! You'll pay for this!"

"Actually this is the part where you leave", Deets said as Ol'skool and her appeared.

"I swear one day I'll destroy you Ed and everything you hold dear", Bedlam said before he disappeared. As soon as Bedlam disappeared, the effects of his attack vanished. Ed then deactivated his Archon mode as Boulder's communicator went off.

"Boulder what happened", Sniper questioned, "We tried to contact you but something was jamming us."

"I'll explain when we return", Boulder replied as he saw Burn explaining what happened while Loogie and Eva talked, both knowing that their time together was short, 'I'll give them a few minutes.'

"I guess this is goodbye", Eva said as she hugged Loogie, "Loogie I don't…."

"It's okay", Loogie replied as he hugged Eva back while Wildly rested on Eva's head. Loogie then removed one of his elbow guards and gave it to Eva, "Here."

"Thank you", Eva stated before Tooney came up and Eva rubbed its head, "I'm gonna miss you too." Tooney rubbed against Eva. After a few moments, both groups began to depart.

"Before we go, thank you", Boulder stated as he looked at Loogie. Loogie only smiled as he waved good bye and saw the fiends disappear in a flash of bright light.

"Let's go home", Ol'skool stated before the crew was brought back to the Dojo through the ship's transport device. Everyone noticed that Loogie walked towards his room but knew he needed some space. However, concern the events that had occurred made everyone wonder what was transpiring on the other side.

* * *

_Part 8: Crossguard: Boulder's quarters: Sometime later,_

"Eva's alright", Coco asked as Boulder and her talked through a holo screen.

"Yes, Steer as well", Boulder answered, "She fell asleep shortly after we got back to the ship. However I had to make a report to Command Scar before I contacted you."

"Boulder what happened", Coco questioned, "I know you're keeping something back."

"It's better if I tell you in person and not through a holo screen", Boulder responded before Coco gave him a look that stated she wanted an answer right at that moment, "Alright." Boulder then explained what had occurred.

"You were going to wait to tell me this", Coco shouted before she noticed Eva sleeping on the bed and calmed herself, "Is that why you contacted Commander Scar first."

"Yes", Boulder stated, "Commander Scar's main fleet is already at the portal. I'm sure the evil will order Commander Scar to hold Bedlam there when he returns."

"I hope so", Coco replied, "As long as he is punished one day, I can wait. Still that one of the Dojo protected her…."

"Yes I owe Loogie a debt", Boulder commented, "Doubt I'll ever be able to repay it. Still that one creature on that planet also played a part, strange as it was." The thought of Tooney then reminded the brute type of something, "That reminds me, please let Lady Oracle know that Eva collected some data on that planet for her."

"I'll let her know", Coco said before taking a look at the sleeping Eva and noticed Wildly was snuggled against her, "I'll let you go so we don't wake them up."

"I'll see when we link up in system B-89", Boulder replied before the holo screen disappeared. Boulder then proceeded over to Eva and noticed her holding the elbow guard that Loogie had given her, 'I'll let her keep it for now. Still I just want her to rest.' The brute type then covered Eva and Wildly with a blanket before quietly walking out of the room. As Boulder walked towards the bridge he saw Sniper walking to him, "Anything?"

"Nothing", Sniper answered, "My guess is that Bedlam used warp trail scramblers to cover his tracks. However both Commander Scar and Commander Crusher have groups looking for Bedlam's ship though as we thought, his dreadnaught is still at the portal. It seems he took a battle cruiser instead."

"Easier to bring in though I suspect he'll try to sneak back onboard his dreadnaught and pretend he was there the whole time", Boulder replied, "On other matters, are we set for system B-89?"

"At maximum warp and I've ordered weapons and shields to be kept on standby", Sniper answered, "So how is she?"

"Sleeping for now", Boulder answered before the two walked to the bridge. While the two walked, Boulder could not help but wonder what was going through Loogie's mind.

* * *

_Part 9: Dojo: Holo-deck,_

"Wondering what Eva's doing right now", Dr. Pinch asked as Loogie set on holographic beach by himself.

"Yeah", Loogie answered as he watched the random wave currents that the holo-deck produced, "I just hopr Bedlam doesn't try anything." Loogie then looked down at the sand until he felt a set of hands gently rest on his shoulders, "Huh?"

"Meow", Gato purried before she put her head on Loogie's shoulder, "How's my silly monkey doing?" Gato sat beside Loogie and felt him rest against her, "Loogie I'm serious, tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just not sure what to think", Loogie admitted, "I know Eva's a fiend but…."

"Loogie we all know the fiends have changed a lot", Gato admitted before a thought came to her, "You think they'll try to either make her forget you or use her against use like a weapon?" Loogie's silence was a clear answer, "I doubt they will. Still you have to keep hoping for the best. After all you taught me that."

"I did didn't I", Loogie said with a little laugh, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Do I really have to be part of…." Dr. Pinch began to say before Gato grabbed him and pulled the puppet off of Loogie's arm and put him aside. Loogie only grinned before Gato planted a kiss.

"I needed that", Loogie commented.

"I know", Gato giggled, You know, with the way you were with Eva, you'd make a good child psychologist."

"You think so", Loogie asked.

"I know that in that head of yours is a special kind of genius that works well with kids", Gato stated before the two rested against each other and watched the holo-deck simulate the sun going down. While this was going on, the rest of the Dojo were having a discussion of their own.

Computer Room:

"Should have know Bedlam would show his face after all this time", Deets commented.

"Question I have", Burn started as he recalled what Boulder had said, "What did Boulder mean when he told Bedlam that the evil had given him specific orders?"

"If our theory about the evil losing trust in Bedlam and Toola is correct, then maybe the evil wanted to keep Bedlam in one place", Ed suggested.

"Or Bedlam has been preparing for the evil's big move", Ol'skool responded, "In addition, that wound you gave Ed him may not heal properly. Given his ego, he'll want to take you even more."

"There's no way to avoid that", Ed responded, "If I could have stopped him there."

"Ed you did what you could", Fizz said, "If you hadn't shown up when you did, Gato and me might not have been able to stop Bedlam from hurting Burn and Eva."

"That's another matter", Torch commented as Kitty and him appeared, "All things considered, I doubt the fiends are going to let this slide as easily. The evil might be the only thing that's keeping they from letting Bedlam have it."

"We're also going over the data from the flyer to try and find why the anti cloaking scanner didn't work", Kitty added, "At present we think it might have been something in that nebula that interfered with the scanner's data return."

"Or that planet", Burn said, "Next time we see Caretaker, I'm going to see if it was the inspiration behind Loogie's powers."

"Caretaker's always been quite about how your orb powers were formed", Ol'skool replied, "For now let's get some rest." As the gang left the computer room, Ol'skool had to wonder about what Bedlam would do next.

* * *

_Part 10: Bedlam's battle cruiser,_

"I've done everything I can my lord" a fiend said after working on Bedlam's face. While the fiend had stopped the bleeding, Ol'skool's prediction proved true as the fiend couldn't prevent the wound from forming a scar that ran from Bedlam's left eyebrow to the right end of his mouth, "However the cellular damage caused by Ed's Slammer appears to have…."

"Have what", Bedlam yelled as he got up and went to the mirror in the med bay and saw the scar, "Blast, since when do Slammers do this."

"My lord I might be able to…" the fiend tried to say before Bedlam slapped him across the room. The fiend then saw Bedlam walking towards him but stop.

"Very well", Bedlam growled as he saw getting rid the the ship's medic was pointless, "See what you can do but I expect results." Bedlam then put on a new set of sunglasses and left for his chamber, 'Curse you Ed. You dare strike and leave such a mark. You will pay for this.' Suddenly the ship's communication device went off, which Bedlam responded to, "What is it?"

"Sir we have orders from the evil to return to the portal", a fiend answered, "He says return right away or face punishment."

"Do so and don't bother me with anything else", Bedlam ordered before turning the device off. Bedlam knew he might be at risk but decided to gamble on what happened next, 'Foolish fiends. Soon I won't need any of you. Soon everyone will see that no one in this galaxy or any other controls me.' Bedlam could only laugh as he waited for what was to come.

* * *

This is the 54th part of my eighth Get Ed story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	55. Act 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 55**

_Part 1:_ _Rapier: One month after the events of Act 54,_

"What's the status of incoming battle groups", Scar questioned as he stepped onto the bridge of his flagship.

"All battle group should be here within 24 hours sir", a fiend answered, "However the mobile bases that were ordered here will take at least 28 hours."

"Understood", Scar replied as he looked out of one of the windows and gazed unto the centerpiece of the evil's plan, the Portal. The cylindrical shaped device had taken months and thousands of fiends and machines to build, all while under threat of being discovered. Scar knew it was a technological marvel that put even the fiend's most advanced warships to shame in every aspect. Its size alone dwarfed the Rapier. Despite this, Scar had to wonder if the device would work and if Bedlam had done anything to sabotage it.

"Commander Scar sir", a fiend called out.

"Yes", Scar said as he turned around to face the fiend.

"Commander Crusher just sent a message saying that his battle groups should be here soon", the fiend stated, "Also the Augur will be here within an hour."

"Very good keep me informed", Scar responded before he left the bridge and walked down the hall to find Boulder walking towards the bridge, "Boulder, everything alright?"

"Yes sir", Boulder answered before sighing, "Just wanting to make sure we're ready for anything. The next couple of days will no doubt be eventful."

"That's likely an understatement", Scar replied, "So, how are Coco and Eva doing?"

"Coco's volunteered to serve in the med bay and is updating the medical systems sir", Boulder explained. About a week after recovering Eva from the cartoon like planet, and Boulder and Coco officially being wed. Coco and Eva were transferred to the Rapier to stay with Boulder three weeks after that.

"I better not go in there then", Scar joked as he was sure Coco's list of upgrades was a long one, "And Eva?"

"She's somewhere", Boulder stated with a bit of embarrassment as he had actually had no idea where she was, "She seems to be exploring the ship a bit though I told her not go into any vital areas."

"You better find her just to be safe", Scar suggested before they heard Eva.

"Lalas, lots and lots of Lalas", Eva's voice called out in a happy tone, giving Scar and Boulder her location.

"She's in the Lala type holding pin", the two males said in unison.

"I was wondering when she'd find them", Boulder said before the two walked to the pin and saw Eva checking the feeding charts.

"Says it's time to feed all of you", Eva said as she looked at all the Lala types with Wildly resting on her head, "Wonder why no one's here to do that. Ah well, I'll feed you then. Where's the meat?" Eva found it as the one that was suppose to feed them appeared. However, Scar told the fiend to allow Eva to do it. Eva made sure each Lala type got the same amount of meat and water and pulled off a bit for Wildly to eat before she watched the cats eat, "All of you were hungry weren't you?" As Scar watched the show, he had to wonder if the Aurians had picked up on the movements of the fiend ships.

* * *

_Part 2: Aura: Council Chamber,_

"The fiend ships and stations are doing what", Peacemaker questioned as Gail and Toman showed their findings. As Scar had figured, the Aurian battle groups and lookouts had picked up on the fiends' movements, "They're only moving from locations they sent forces to recently correct?"

"That's what makes this worthy of concern", Gail responded, "The fiends are even giving up places that they've held firmly for months and even their mobile stations have moved away from those positions as well."

"What's more is that they seem to be heading to the same destination", Toman added.

"What's the projected location", Caretaker asked.

"Sector 55", Toman answered, "It's too far from Aura so I don't suspect that they are gathering their forces to attack us…."

"They're getting ready for the evil to enter this galaxy", Judge blurted out before everyone looked at him, "It's the only reasonable conclusion."

"Then why are the fiends staying in this galaxy", Watcher questioned, "How could the evil enter this galaxy without crossing the galactic rim?"

"The evil was able to transport Hybrid and Chimera from its galaxy to ours", Historian replied, "Question is why appear in an area where there are no systems or stars for several light years?"

"How many ships are you predicting to be there", Judge asked.

"Due to not knowing if Bedlam and Toola's fleets are already there or will be there, we can't give a total", Gail answered, "However, the number of ships detected is within the numbers of 2000 to 2500." Gail then waited for the answer to sink in, "We've already ordered for cloaked spy probes to follow five of the fiend groups and report if anything turned up."

"Admiral Gail and I recommend that we each take a group of 300 ships each and launch a preemptive strike on their forces once they are together", Toman added, "In addition, we should have a backup force of 400 ships ready in case we need reinforcements."

"You want to dedicate that many ships to this operation", Judge questioned, "If this were a fiend trap..."

"That's why we sent the probes", Toman replied, "This is a risky operation, but if the fiends are protecting something with such a large force, or preparing for the evil to come here, we have to stop them at all costs."

"I agree", Watcher stated.

"What of the Dojo", Peacemaker asked, "They must know."

"Inform them and they'll want to help", Historian objected, "The guardian is not ready."

"I disagree", Caretaker stated, "In any case we may not have a choice."

"Very well Caretaker", Judge sighed before Caretaker excused herself. A few moments later, Caretaker concentrated and tried to find Ol'skool, a task that didn't take too long. The Aurian then formed a mental link with the Dojo's mentor.

'Looking for me', Ol'skool asked jokingly until he could feel Caretaker was brining bad news, 'Bedlam?'

'Not sure', Caretaker answered before she explained what was occurring.

'I agree', Ol'skool said, "Seems the evil is making its move and that would explain what Boulder said about Bedlam having orders. I'll let the gang know and we'll get moving.'

'Very well', Caretaker replied before the mental link was discontinued and Ol'skool went to break the news.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo: Computer Room: A few minutes later:_

"Over 2000", Loogie questioned after Ol'skool explained what Caretaker had told him, "Since when do they have that many ships."

"Having another galaxy to build ships in helps", Dr. Pinch replied.

"I think we should figure for at least 2500", Gato stated, "We can't be sure if Gail and Toman took cloaked ships into account."

"Not only that", Burn added, "Those ships likely belong to Scar and Crusher, "If Bedlam and Toola's ships are there as well that's just more firepower for the fiends to use."

"We are going to help them right", Ed questioned, "Maybe we can stop the evil before it comes here."

"So we wouldn't have to use the Machine", Deets responded.

"Ed, Deets hold it a second", Fizz started, "I think it's safe to say we'd all like the idea of stopping the evil without the machine but that plan's risky. Even if we join in Gail or Toman's attacks, the fiends, Toola, or especially Bedlam will focus everything on the Dojo."

"Get rid of Ed and the Machine's no longer a threat", Kitty replied as she saw Fizz's line of thought.

"Hey guys", Torch said as he picked up a signal, "Toman hailing us."

"Let's see it", Ol'skool said before a holo screen appeared, "Been a while."

"Yes it has", Toman replied, "I wanted to give you the signal codes for the probes we sent. That way, they'll send you the data they gathered at the same time that they send it to us."

"Thank you", Ol'skool said.

"Are there any fiend ships heading in our direction", Burn asked.

"None that we've detected", Toman answered, "However, Gail is meeting up with the rest of her fleet. You may be able to join up with her."

"We'll do that", Ol'skool replied before the holo screen disappeared. Ol'skool then decided on what to do next, "Alright Fizz, Gato try and see what you can do to improve our weapons and shields. Kitty, Torch locate the Moonlight and set a course. Everyone else stand by in case Fizz or Gato need help."

"Right", the crew said before Fizz, Gato, Torch, and Kitty left to complete their tasks. As the four left, the rest of the crew noticed Ed was in thought.

"Ed", Deets called out.

"I want some answers while there's still time", Ed said before he started to leave, "If anyone needs me, I'll be using my physic crystal."

"Ed hold on a second", Burn replied, "What do you hope to find out? Caretaker's held back by the rest of the Aurian council."

"I'm not going to Caretaker", Ed responded, "I'm going to the one Aurian that's less bound to the council."

"Caretaker's father", Ol'skool said, "Galf." Ed shook his head, "That's true, Aurians who hold the title of Wiseman or Wisewoman are allowed a little more freedom." Ol'skool had to pause as he knew Ed was right about time being short, "Go ahead but use that device that Fizz and Gato created to allow us to pick up mental links. That way we can hear what Galf says."

"Got it", Ed responded before he left. As Ed went to his room, he felt a shiver run down his spine, 'How is this going to end? What are the fiends doing right now? Is there a way to destroy the evil and stop Bedlam and Toola without destroying all of the fiends?' A few minutes later Ed calmed himself and began to try to form a mental link with Galf.

* * *

_Part 4: Aura: Galf's Home:_

"These are interesting times", Galf said to himself after returning home from speaking with the Judge. However, Galf's line of thought was interrupted by when he felt Ed trying to find him. Galf took a second to see if it was a trick, 'He's trying to form a mental link with me. Seems Judge and my daughter were correct about him coming to me. Very well, have to admit I'm impressed." Galf then began to meditate, forming his part of the link until the two finally connected.

Mental link:

"It has been awhile", Galf stated as he saw Ed appear in the void of the mental link, "I must admit, I'm impressed by your ability to track me down."

"I hope now isn't a bad time", Ed replied before Gail just smiled, "I'm guessing that you know what's going on. Seems time's running out and I have a lot of questions."

"Judge and Caretaker thought you'd do something like this", Gail started, "And I agree that time is short and after everything that has happened you have the right to what knowledge you seek."

"I figured this was going to be harder though you should know the others are listening", Ed stated, "Fizz and Gato found a way to tap into close mental links."

"The resourcefulness of those two is impressive", Galf said before the black void changed into a room, "Please sit, this will take a while."

"Okay", Ed said before doing so.

"So where to start", Galf asked.

"Start with the war between the Aurians and the Angreifer", Ed said, "Was it really necessary to use the weapon that created the evil?"

"Given that you were only given a brief history of the war I can see your line of thought", Gail replied before he began, "You must understand that for most of the war, things went very bad for us. Before that conflict, Aurians had not fought a war in centuries and the species that we encountered in this galaxy and in the first two we explored were either peaceful or too primitive to pose a threat. As result, our ships were not armed for war. At first we tried to negotiate in hopes of the Angreifer staying in their own galaxy. However, instead the Angreifer destroyed everything in those two galaxies. As you know we tried to stop them but despite advanced technology it seemed that in battle they had every advantage. In truth the only success we had was in personal combat when physic power could be used."

"But that the Angreifer created an energy that can drive an Aurian mad", Ed said.

"Yes", Galf continued, "Finally, the Angreifer made it to this galaxy but fortunately they did not know the location of Aura and entered on a side of the galaxy that prevented them from noticing several inhabited worlds including Earth. Also we had used the time it took for them to come to prepare. By then we had found how to counter the Angreifer energy, trained a large standing army, and created the weapons needed to fight them which included slammers."

"What about ships", Ed questioned.

"That was still a problem", Galf answered, "We needed a ship that was fast and carried powerful weapons and shields. In the end, we had to gamble with one class of ship."

"The twilight class cruiser", Ed guessed, "The same class as the Dojo."

"Correct", Galf confirmed, "Twilight was an appropriate name as if it failed, we were doomed. At first ten of the class were built. However, the Angreifer discovered the shipyard and attacked with a force of 75 ships being led by the same class of dreadnaught that Bedlam found. Despite the odds, we finally won a battle in space. Those ten ships were able to decimate over half of that fleet and send the rest in retreat. It was at that point that the tide of war turned in our favor. For the next two years we produced several more twilight class cruisers as well destroyers and even dreadnaughts of own. While this occurred, our armies hunted down the Angreifer bases in this galaxy and launched several campaigns against them. By the end of those two years, we had taken every foothold they had and forced them out of this galaxy though it should be noted that some of that was due to other species such as the Comet Leviathans, Remun, and Toton taking shots at the Angreifer whenever they could." Galf then paused before continuing, "Never the less, the fact that they had been pushed back enraged the Angreifer to no apparent end. It didn't take long for our spy units to detect that the Angreifer were sending their entire fleet to finish us off once and for all."

"When you decided to use the weapon that created the evil", Ed questioned, "The weapon that was suppose to remove the hostile emotions from every Angreifer."

"Yes", Galf sighed, "Despite what happened, you must understand that our options were limited. We had only a fleet of about 200 ships available. Against us was a force of 30,000 Angreifer warships. Being outnumbered 150 to 1, we had to find some means of stopping them." Galf then changed the area again to where it appeared that Ed and Galf were in space. Ed could see that they were outside of the Milky Way Galaxy and saw a group of 200 Aurian ships that were defending a large satellite shaped object that would easily dwarf the Dragoon. Ed could tell it was the mental weapon. Then Ed looked to his left and saw multiple ships coming out of warp, the 30,000 ship fleet that Galf had told him about. The sight of the massive Angreifer fleet caused Ed to begin to understand the Aurians' situation. Moments passed as the Angreifer fleet came closer to the much smaller Aurian fleet and the device they protected. Suddenly the weapon began to glow, prompting the Angreifer to open fire. However, they were still out of range and missed their target completely except for a few meaningless hits.

"This is when everything goes wrong", Ed asked.

"The evil's birth", Galf answered before the weapon fired, sending out a blue wave of energy that engulfed the entire Angreifer fleet like a flood. Ed could only watch as the wave disappeared before a red glowing mist began to leak from the Angreifer ships. Then, in what seemed like seconds, the Angreifer ships began to exploded at first one by one but then by the dozens until noting was left of the 30,000 ships except for bits of debris and a much larger red cloud. Ed could only wonder what was going through the Aurians' minds. Galf detected Ed's question, "They were horrified. Not only from the destruction of the entire Angreifer fleet in what seemed like the blink of an eye but from seeing that the cloud that was in place of that fleet seemed to be alive." Ed didn't reply as he saw the red cloud that he knew was the evil appeared to go to warp, heading back where the Angreifer fleet had come from, "The Aurians knew that the creature was heading to the Angreifer home world and after the council debated and 100 more ships were available that entire force went to the Angreifer home world. However, as you know they were too late."

"Let me see it", Ed stated before he looked Galf in the eyes, "I want to see everything."

"As you wish", Galf responded before the scene changed to where Galf and Ed appeared to be above another planet, the Angreifer homeworld. Even from orbit, Ed could tell that the entire planet was in horror. Then Ed saw the 300 Aurian ships appear, "By the time our fleet made it to the Angreifer home world all they could do is witness the complete extinction of the Angreifer and the birth of the fiends. However that was only the beginning of the nightmare. The Aurian fleet then received a report that our galaxy was under siege once again, this time by the creatures that evil had created.

"But how was it able to do that in the first place", Ed questioned.

"Even today that is a mystery that no one has been able to solve not even those trained to look into the past", Galf answered, "However, we had dealt with creatures like the evil when we were fighting the Angreifer in our galaxy."

"The smokes", Ed guessed, "They formed the nodes like the one Cyberlos used."

"Most Aurians agree with that theory", Galf said, "However let us continue." Ed felt a strong surging of anger before turning and seeing red energy waves being emitted from the surface of the planet, "This is where the evil earned its name." Ed showed he was listening, "After the fleet received the report of the fiends the evil began to show its true strength and rage. Every Aurian in that fleet including the Admiral who was an Aura level Aurian himself couldn't block out the emotions that the evil was putting out and many almost went insane. As result, the Admiral ordered a full scale bombardment of the planet." Ed watched as all 300 ships opened fire with beam cannons and missile like weapons. Both Galf and Ed could only watch as the planet was assaulted, with explosions that dwarfed a nuclear blast. Within moments, the planet went from looking full of live to a black and red sphere. However, Ed could clearly tell how it was going to end, "As you can guess, even all of that power wasn't enough. Its energy based form was unaffected by the weapons fired."

"Then how did you stop it", Ed asked.

"We came to the conclusion that only physic energy would destroy the evil but it was too strong", Galf answered, "As result we have to settle for imprisoning the evil on that planet until we could find a way to destroy it for good."

"That was hundreds of years ago", Ed stated, "Why did it take so long to find a way to destroy it?"

"A fair question", Galf replied, "You see it took several Aura and Archon level Aurians to imprison the evil. After that we had to once again search for any more fiends in our galaxy. And to make matters worse, several species tried to take advantage of our losses. Only after those events we're we able to start to try and find a way to destroy the evil." Galf then paused for a moment, "However, as we tried to find a way, we discovered that only someone with an unfathomable amount of physic power could destroy the evil. A level of power that was unheard of in an Aurian. As a result we searched throughout this galaxy for a species that might be able to. Of course we couldn't find any until about 70 years ago."

"When you found Caretaker on Earth", Ed guessed, "But you knew about humans beforehand didn't you?"

"Yes and no", Galf answered, "We knew you existed but still saw you as a young species. However, when I began to study humans to understand my daughter better I discovered that humanity's young age might be the key; something that appeared to me when I found that some humans appeared to be gifted with strong mental abilities."

"You know some of those were fake right", Ed asked.

"Indeed but there were many cases that I found to be true", Galf stated, "For example, the mental link that the Builder and Healer share as a result of being twins or perhaps the mind reading ability of the Healer's friend Kelly. True that these powers would be considered minor abilities to an Aurian, but they are clear signs of what the human mind can do."

"That doesn't explain how I'm supposed to be more powerful that an Aurian like you and Caretaker", Ed said.

"By the fact that humans only consciously use a faction of their mind", Galf started, "Aurians use over 60 of their mind consciously while humans use a much smaller amount. As result you have more room to grow."

"And the machine is to give me a jumpstart", Ed replied before he saw Galf look down, "Did you know…?"

"About the machine's cost", Galf asked, "Not until recently. Judge kept that knowledge from me. I truly wish that you could have used the first Machine."

"That's another thing", Ed responded, "Would the first machine have been enough? I mean the Archon power that the guys and me have is more powerful than the power I had from the machine and some opponents we've had to face have required more than one Archon level to defeat."

"I can see you're questioning, and while I admit that those facts could be proof that the first machine might not have been enough, you are not taking other facts into account", Galf began before Ed gave him a curious look, "First is that you do not understand the functioning of the first Machine. It was designed to increase your natural powers. Second is that the machine was only designed for one person and in truth malfunctioned when both Bedlam and you used it. Third is that you were to use the items in junction with the machine and finally is the fact that you were not suppose to use the Machine until you were an adult; when we predicted the evil would finally be able to enter this galaxy. However all of this changed due to Bedlam's actions causing everything to accelerate."

"I get it", Ed said, "So now we're on plan B."

"Actually we are more on plan C if I'm using your human phrase correctly", Galf replied, "Plan B involved only the second Machine, your journey into space, and the empowering of the other children though some felt it was a risk. Plan C is including your Archon power."

"Wait a second", Ed interrupted, "Why would giving Deets and the others their own powers be any more of a risk than giving me powers."

"Because of the nature of some of the powers", Galf explained, "The Builder, Warrior, Healer, and your Guardian power were perfectly within limits, as most Aurians can use such abilities, but the Dreamer and Joker powers were in question due to their ability to affect reality itself. The only reason those powers were given was because the powers had to fit each of the children."

"Then why…", Ed began to say as he heard Deets and the others calling to him, "What's wrong?" A moment later, Ed looked back to Galf, "Seems we've finally met up with Gail's fleet."

"Then it might be best to end our discussion", Galf replied, "I have enjoyed this talk."

"Thank you", Ed said before the mental link was broke and Ed came to.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo, _

"So what's happening", Ed asked as he linked up with the rest of the Dojo.

"We're going over to the Moonlight", Ol'skool stated, "Gail's worried about the fiends listening in so she wanted to only have the probes send the images to Toman's ship and hers.

"They're ready to transport you abroad", Kitty informed the group.

"We'll run a full internal scan to make sure everything's ready", Torch added before the Dojo was transported over to the Aurian warship.

Moonlight:

"Greeting", Gail said as the Dojo appeared, "Sorry for the change in plans."

"Not a problem", Ol'skool replied, "So how long before the probes send a signal?"

"They should have already but it seems that they have to deal with interference", Gail answered.

"Ma'am we're receiving the signal now", an Aurian replied.

"Show us", Gail replied before the probes images appeared. The reaction on the bridge of the Moonlight was filled with shock as they saw the Portaland the fiend ships that seemed tiny compared to it."

"What the snap is that thing", Burn questioned.

"This can't be right", Deets commented.

"I agree", Gail responded, "Check with the other probes."

"I have ma'am", an Aurian replied, "They're all showing the same thing."

"This is madness", Dr. Pinch stated followed by Loogie, "What do you think it is?"

"Could be a base of some kind", Gato suggested, "But why make it so large and how did they keep that thing a secret?"

"We had no forces in that area", Gail explained. "What's the object's diameter and length?"

"Diameter is approximately 17,213 kilometer, length is 20,426 kilometers", an Aurian answered.

'What could….' Ed began to think before something stopped his train of thought with fear.

"Ed", Ol'skool called out before the group saw Ed was having a vision, "Ed?"

"What's the size of the Angreifer home world", Ed asked puzzling the Aurian he looked at.

"Answer him", Gail ordered.

"Searching", the Aurian replied before he found the data, "16,145 kilometers."

"Ed what's wrong", Deets questioned as she put a hand on his shoulder, "What did you see?"

"That thing's a portal", Ed started, "They plan to bring the evil's entire planet here."

"Ed that's impossible", Fizz replied, "The power requirements to form a portal that would bridge two galaxies and transport a planet would be astronomical." Fizz then stopped herself as one possibility did exist, "Unless that thing is just a receiver and the transporter is in the evil's galaxy and capable of drawing most of the power needed from that system's sun."

"Regardless we have to destroy it", Gail replied before she contacted the ships in her fleet, "This is the admiral, all ships are to engage red alert measures, repeat red alert measures."

"You'll need reinforcements", Ol'skool said to her quietly, "That device is likely heavily armored and capable of taking a beating."

"The real trouble is going to be breaking through the fiend defenses", Gail responded, "I'll speak to Toman and inform the council. For now get back to the Dojo. We'll need all of the firepower we can get."

"Agreed", Ol'skool said before the Dojo crew left and everyone prepared for what might be the largest battle of the war so far. Unknown to them, they would not be making any surprises.

* * *

_Part 6: Portal: Control Room,_

"Everything is prepared", Oracle said as she finished working at a computer and turned to face Scar and Crusher, "From what I can tell, neither Bedlam nor Toola messed with anything."

"Good", Scar replied with a sigh of relieve, "I will be a lot more relaxed once the evil is here."

"Not just him and the planet", Crusher stated, "The evil's personal fleet will come through the portal first including the flagship Manifestation."

"True", Scar said, "Well since all of the fiends have been evacuated we better get back to our…" Scar's statement was cut off by the computer receiving a message. A holo screen appeared showing Sniper.

"Sniper what's wrong". Crusher asked.

"Sir we just found several Aurian spy probes outside our defensive perimeter", Sniper informed the three command types, "They were cloaked but some of our shuttle pilots found them by chance. The Aurians surely know what is happening by now." Suddenly another holo screen appeared with Boulder.

"Commander Scar, we've detect two separate Aurian forces heading to this location", Boulder started, "Both forces consist of about 300 ships and they seemed to be led by both the Dragoon and the Moonlight."

"Both Gail and Toman are leading this assault", Oracle questioned, "Still 600 ships would be enough to destroy the portal."

"First they'd have to get through all of our defenses", Scar stated, "We already have 3,000 ships here plus the mobile bases. Plus the evil's fleet will bring thousands more." Scar then looked to Boulder, "I'll inform Bedlam and Toola of the Aurians so they don't have an excuse for not being prepared. Meanwhile have our fleet ready for battle."

"Sniper I'll be returning to the Echo", Crusher added.

"I'll head for the Augur", Oracle replied before the Command types returned to their dreadnaughts and waited for the Aurians to appear.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo: Cockpit,_

"So how are we suppose to get past all of those fiend ships and still have enough firepower to destroy that thing", Burn asked as he looked to Ol'skool who was in the cockpit with Ed and him.

"It's got to have a weakness", Ed stated before Fizz's voice could be heard as the twins were listening from the engine room.

"I agree Ed but that thing's shell is going to be thick", Fizz replied, "The only way to really damage it will be to target its internal systems."

"I hope that doesn't mean flying into it", Deets stated as Loogie and her walked into the cockpit.

"Absolutely not", Gato responded, "If we were inside it and the portal activated we'd be ripped apart. The amount of energy would tear right through the shields and then us."

"We might not have a choice", Ol'skool stated before Kitty and Torch appeared, "All set."

"We've readjusted the cannons as much as possible", Torch answered, "Same for the shields."

"We're about to enter the fiend zone", Kitty added.

"Fingers crossed", Loogie stated before the Dojo and the Gail's group came out of warp in full view of the fiend armada, "Ah oh."

"That's a lot of ships", Dr. Pinch commented.

"Three thousand", Kitty informed the group before she found another problem, "Bedlam and Toola's command ships are here as is the Augur, Rapier, and Echo."

"Should have known this wasn't going to be easy", Deets stated.

"Doesn't matter", Ed replied, "We have to stop them." As if responding to Ed's words, the fiend ships, Aurian ships in Gail's fleet, and the Dojo opened fire, sending hundreds of energy beams, missiles, and lancers into the empty space. A moment later, Toman's fleet came out of warp and opened fire on the fiends, thus causing the fiends to spilt their forces.

"Looks like we've got an opening", Burn commented.

"Do it", Ol'skool instructed before Ed piloted the Dojo unto a straight course for the Portal with a group of Aurian destroyers and cruisers following the Dojo as support. However, the fiends seemed to understand what the Dojo was up to and sent a group of ships to intercept.

"Fizz, Gato could use some more power to the forward shields", Burn stated as he returned fire.

"Their already at max", Fizz replied, "It'll have to do."

"What about the lancer modifications", Ol'skool asked as Gato was working on the lancers as Fizz handeled the shields and beam cannons.

"Almost done", Gato replied, "Kitty check my calculations on the explosive yield."

"Looks good", Kitty replied as she tried to scan the portal for a weak spot before something came up, "Bedlam!" Suddenly Bedlam's dreadnaught was moving in front of the Dojo to block it.

"Scrub this", Ed stated kept flying towards Bedlam's ship.

"Dude", Torch shouted, "What do you plan to do? Go through Bedlam's ship." Unknown to anyone, Bedlam was having the same thought.

Bedlam's Ship:

"You're mine Ed", Bedlam said aloud as he looked from the bridge of his ship, "Focus all weapons on the Dojo and destroy it."

"Yes my lord", a fiend answered, "The Dojo is not changing course."

"What does he plan to do go right through us", Bedlam laughed before he saw the Dojo first a single lancer along with its cannons, "That won't do any good." Suddenly the ship shook violently, "What was that?"

"The lancer broke through our shields and has caused massive damage my lord", a fiend answered, "Weapons are offline."

"How did one lancer do that", Bedlam shouted as he saw the Dojo and the Aurian ships following it fly past, taking out several of his ships, "Get us out of here and get weapons back on line." As Bedlam fumed over what happened, others saw the coming threat.

Echo:

"That idiot", Crusher growled as he saw Bedlam's dreadnaught moving away, "I should have known he was going to do something stupid." Crusher then thought about his other problem, "Where is Toola's dreadnaught?"

"Engaged with Toman's fleet sir", a fiend answered, "He's taking damage but doesn't seem to have noticed the Dojo."

"Good", Crusher said under his breath before he turned back dealing with the Dojo, "Contact sub-commander Sniper." Suddenly a holo screen appeared with Sniper on it, "Are your cannon ships ready?"

"We're having trouble getting a lock on the Aurian ships due to interference from the portal sir", Sniper answered, "We'll have too let them get closer."

"Negative Sniper", Crusher replied, "Target the incoming ships as best as you can. At least try to separate them."

"Understood sir", Sniper replied before Crusher saw the cannon ships fires their primary weapon. Just as Crusher hoped, the Aurian and the Dojo were forced to scatter to avoid being hit as they knew the cannon ships could do heavy damage.

"Sir we're receiving a signal from Commander Scar", a fiend informed the command type. A moment later a holo screen appeared with Scar.

"Crusher, Toman's force has broken through Toola's fleet", Scar stated, "Judging by their course, they're going to provide the Dojo with support."

"I'll see what I can do", Crusher responded before the holo screen disappeared. Crusher then saw the Augur move to where it was behind Sniper's ships, "Seems Oracle is planning to help Sniper. Have all ships try to incept the Aurians." As Crusher watched his orders be carried out, he knew had to wonder what Toman was planning as Toola was dealt with.

Toola's ship:

"Accused Aurians", Toola shouted as he saw most of his fleet was damaged and his own ship disabled. Toola then looked at the fiends, "Get weapons back on line now."

"Yes my lord", a fiend answered.

"Good", Toola said as he claimed himself, "I guess we'll have to shot them in the back when they're surrounded and the evil appears." While Toola showed his usual face, he was really worried what might happen if his ship was disabled when the evil appeared. Toola could only watch as the Dragoon sailed past his dreadnaught.

Dragoon:

"So much for Toola's fleet", Toman said as his ships charged closer to the portal. Toman could see the Echo and knew Toola and Bedlam where out of the fight but felt uneasy, "Where are the Rapier and the Augur?"

"The Rapier is trying to block Admiral Gail's fleet and the Augur is with the fiend's gunships", an Aurian answered before he noticed something, "Sir a battle cruiser seems to be attached to the Echo."

'She's going to reinforce their shields', Toman thought, ignoring what was said about the Echo,

"Inform Admiral Gail of what's happening."

"Sir the Rapier and its support ships are changing course", an Aurian stated, "We seem to be the target."

"Scar what you are up to", Toman asked, not knowing the fiend was making a gamble.

Rapier:

"Target the Dragoon", Scar ordered before the Rapiers weapons fired.

"Sir let me take the Crossguard and a small group to keep Gail at bay", Boulder stated, "We've already lost several ships and need to split our forces so the Aurians have to divide their weapons fire."

"Good idea, go", Scar replied before Boulder left, "Status on the portal and the Augur."

"Neither have been damaged sir", a fiend answered, "Sir I'm receiving a message from the Augur. It just says emergence."

"Then it's time", Scar responded even though the fiends were not sure what it meant. Scar then looked at the portal as others noticed what was going on.

Moonlight:

"Admiral", an Aurian called out as her scanners detected that the portal was powering up, "It seems the portal is activating. The energy readings are enormous."

"Ma'am the battle cruiser attached to the Rapier has separated and is leading a force towards us", another Aurian added.

"Blast we're running out of time", Gail responded, "What is the status of the Dojo and its support ships?"

"They're having trouble breaking through the fiend's cannon ships due to the Augur reinforcing their shields", an Aurian answered.

"Ignore the incoming ships", Gail ordered, "Get to the Dojo and give her support; attack formation Gamma ten." Gail's fleet then charged past Boulder's group and into the thick of the fiend's defenses, not knowing what was about to happen. As Gail's ships got closer to the cannon ships, she could see the Augur and knew she had to disable the ship.

Augur:

"My lady we can only reinforce the shields of the cannon ships for another minute", Ana stated as she looked at Oracle.

"Transfer power from weapons to reinforce emitters", Oracle instructed as she looked at Hikaru and Hazuki, "How long before the portal forms the artificial wormhole?"

"Another five minutes", Hikaru answered as she had been handling the portal controls from a console on the Augur.

"Based on what happened to Bedlam's ship we have to assume that all of the Aurian ships have enhanced lancers", Oralce stated.

"Based on the damage to Bedlam's ship, I estimate that only a fourth of the Aurians would need to get within firing range to damage the portal to where it would be useless", Hazuki answered.

"Wormhole formation beginning", Hikaru stated before a bright light could be seen in the center of the portal.

"Just a little….", Oracle began to say before she received a mental message from the evil, as did Scar and Crusher, giving orders that surprised the three command types, "Move all ships away from the portal now." The fiends were surprised as the order before instantly could see that the portal was about to open and room would be needed. The fiends; actions would not go unnoticed.

Dojo:

"That artificial wormhole is stabilizing", Kitty informed the Dojo crew as Ed tried to get through the fiend defenses.

"And the fiend ships are moving away from it", Torch added.

"A planet is about to come through that thing if Ed's vision is right", Fizz replied, "They have to make room or they might get caught in the planet's gravity."

"What if we fire all of our weapons into the wormhole", Burn asked, "Could we destroy it."

"I had considered that", Gato started as she was working on the weapons, "Fizz and me just don't have enough information."

"We may have to chance it", Ol'skool replied as he saw time was running out.

"Wait", Ed stated as he noticed hundred of dark spots in the wormhole. Instead of a planet thousands of fiend ships began to come out of the wormhole. However the sight of this destroyers, cruisers, and battle cruisers was quickly overshadowed as an incredibly large vessel that could easily be classified as a super dreadnaught as it easily dwarfed any other dreadnaught Aurian or fiend, "What is that thing?"

"If I were to guess I'd say it was an upscaled version of the Augur", Fizz answered as she found it shared the Augur's design structure."

"That's not our only problem", Loogie pointed out before everyone noticed that a larger dark spot was appearing in the wormhole's light.

"That's got to be the planet", Dr. Pinch screamed, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait", Ed stated, "What if the wormhole was destroyed before the planet was able to exit?"

"Theoretically the planet would either be trapped in a type of subspace or be crushed", Gato answered before Gail could be heard through a mental message, "Seems they have the same idea."

"Fire everything we've got", Ol'skool instructed before the Dojo along with all of the Aurian ships that weren't fighting any fiend vessels opened fire, sending thousands of deadly beams and lancers at the wormhole. Surprisingly, the fiends didn't try to stop the barrage unless they were in the line of fire. Ol'skool noticed the fiend's lack of action, "Something's not right; either this is a trap or they think we can't stop it."

"We're about to find out", Fizz and Gato replied as the beams and lancers impacted with either the wormhole or the part of the evil's planet that was sticking out. The results were almost instant as the wormhole began to lose it circular shape and rip apart the portal that was forming it. The sight was enough to keep the combatants' attention to the point where all of the ships on both sides stopped firing at each other; all wondering what would happen next.

"What's happening", Deets asked.

"The wormhole seems to be imploding", Kitty informed the crew.

"The fiends are getting as far from it as possible", Torch added, "It might be good to do the same."

"Ed get us to a safe distance", Ol'skool said before the Dojo and the Aurian ships pulled back away from the fiends until they were out of the fiends' weapons range.

"Implosion in five seconds", Fizz and Gato said before the portal seemed to be sucked into the wormhole. The implosion was immediately followed by a massive explosion that hurled debris into space.

"We did it", Loogie shouted with joy.

"Ah guys", Burn started before the crew, along with the Aurians, saw red gas emerge from the debris and towards the massive super dreadnaught.

"Don't tell me", Deets, Loogie, Fizz, and Gato said.

"That's the evil", Ed responded, "It wanted us to destroy the portal."

"And we fell for it", Ol'skool added as the gas was seemingly absorbed by the ship.

"It must have been trapped on the surface and needed the planet destroyed to be set loose", Kitty suggested.

"But my vision didn't show this happening", Ed shouted, "The entire planet came through."

"That was because we changed what was to happen", Torch replied in hopes of calming Ed down, "It's not your fault." Suddenly everyone on the Dojo heard a vile laugh in their heads, "What was that?"

"You and Kitty are hearing it to", Ol'skool questioned as he knew that the holograms shouldn't have been able to hear a mental message. Torch and Kitty shook their heads, "This isn't good."

'At last I am free', the evil laughed as it send a mental message out that everyone could hear, 'Free from the prison that the Aurians placed me in. Now I shall have my revenge on this entire galaxy.'

"We have to stop it", Ed stated before a message appeared from Toman that ordered all ships to fire on the evil's ship. The Aurians and the Dojo opened fire on the Manifestation. However all of their attacks were stopped in their tracks by the Manifestation's shields, "What the snap."

"The evil must be powering that barrier", Fizz stated, "I don't think we have enough power to get through."

"It's charging weapons", Gato added before a large red beam fired from what appeared to be the Manifestation's primary weapon. Much to the Dojo's horror, the beam destroyed several Aurian ships and drained the shields of the Dragoon and the Dojo itself, "Shields down to 45 percent. I don't understand it barely touched us."

"The fiend ships are about to attack as well", Torch added. Suddenly a holo screen appeared with Toman.

"We have to retreat", Toman stated, the crew able to see that the Dragoon had take some damage, "We don't have the forces to take their entire fleet on."

"We can't just give", Burn and Ed tried to say.

"No auguring", Ol'skool interrupted as he knew Toman was right, "Get us out of here now."

"This is my fault", Ed said.

"This isn't over", Ol'skool responded as the Dojo and the Aurian ships went to wrap before the fiends could do anymore damage.

* * *

_Part 8: Manifestation: Evil's chamber,_

"Master all enemy forces have retreated", Oracle said as Scar, Crusher, Beldam, Toola, and her appeared as holograms to the evil.

"Should we pursue master", Scar added.

"No", the evil ordered, "Let them go. Now that I am in this galaxy, there is no need to rush. Calculate our damages and prepare to move to the closest star system in our control. Bedlam, Toola get your ships in working order." Then the evil had Toola and Bedlam's holoscreens disappear so only Scar, Crusher, and Oracle could hear him."

"Master are you hurt", Crusher asked.

"This venture took more of my power than I expected", the evil answered, "Going from being part of a planet to a ship was not as I had planned. Had the Aurians chanced another attack on the Manifestation, they might have destroyed me along with this ship. For now I must recharge my powers but Bedlam and Toola must not know of this."

"Understood master", the three command types responded before their screens disappeared and the evil collected its thoughts, "For now the Aurians are safe from my wrath but the end has begun. Prepare your ships, ready your weapons, I know where to meet you." As the evil rested, it wondered how the Aurians were relenting from such a setback.

* * *

_Part 9: Aura: Council Chamber,_

"So the time has come", the Judge said as the report of the battle reached the council, "The evil planned this event well." The Judge then saw Watcher was in a trance like state, "Watcher can you see anything?"

"The evil's entire fleet is moving to system I-78", Watcher answered, "They do not appear to be planning for an attack at the moment."

"We must let the Planton and the Comet Leviathans know of this", Peacemaker stated.

"What about Earth", Caretaker asked, "The Guardian and the others will fear Bedlam attacking it."

"We can't move the fleet we sent to guard the human's home system", Historian responded. Unknown to the anyone except the Aurians, after Toola had appeared, the council ordered a fleet to protect Earth so the Dojo could focus on their task.

"The evil won't bother attacking Earth", Judge stated before the council saw where he was going with his line of thought, "For now we must prepare for the coming battle."

"I'll make contact with the Dojo, Toman, and Gail", Caretaker said before she left, knowing that Ed was likely blaming himself for what had occurred.

* * *

_Part 10: Dojo, _

"Shields are back to full power", Gato said as Fizz and her entered the computer room where the others were waiting."

"Cannons as well but it will take a few hours to replenish our supply of lancers", Fizz added, "But how bad was…?"

"The stupid ship of the evil's was able to destroy ten of the Aurians destroyers, seven of their cruisers, and two of their battle cruisers", Kitty answered.

"All in one shot", Deets said under her breath though everyone heard it.

"How could that ship be so powerful", Burn questioned, "None of the fiend ships have had that kind of firepower."

"The evil probably increased the power of that ship's main weapon", Ol'skool stated, "Had the evil not been fused with it, that ship wouldn't have been able to do that."

"Or that thing has a very powerful generator", Torch suggested, "That ship is over five times the size of the Dragoon."

"So what now", Ed questioned, everyone being able to tell that he was blaming himself for what had occurred.

"Ed for the last time it wasn't your fault", Burn shouted as he had said already said that to Ed a half dozen times.

"Yes it was Burn", Ed shouted back, "It was my stupid vision that led us to destroying the portal and setting the evil loose."

"Forgetting that I had suggested that before your vision", Burn questioned, "Destroying the portal was the game plan and you know it."

"Guys please stop", Loogie interrupted followed by Dr. Pinch, "This isn't the time for us to be fighting each other."

"Agreed", Ol'skool replied, "Look Ed, we can't change the past. The evil was going to come sooner or later. Now we have to be ready to take it head on."

"Alright", Ed and Burn said as they clamed down.

"But the only chance we might have is…." Gato began to say but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"The machine", Deets sighed as she knew that the device might still destroy Ed if he used it.

"Gato and me might have something but it's still in the works", Fizz responded, hoping to comfort Deets a bit.

"Alright", Ol'skool said as he thought about what to do, knowing that the crew was looking to him for guidance even though they didn't say it, "Let's see what we can do to help the Aurians and get ready for the evil's next move." As the crew left the computer room, they knew that the conflict that they were in the center of had taking a new turn and that the outcome would be soon in coming.

* * *

This is the 55th part of my eighth Get Ed story. Once again let me thank all of the people who have read this story and added it to their favorites whether or not you have given a review. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	56. Act 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication  
●●_For this act, here are the last names of the Dojo's parents:_  
-Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins: Fizz and Gato  
-Mr. and Mrs. Speyer: Burn  
-Mr. and Mrs. Chambers: Deets  
-Mr. and Mrs. Marini: Loogie

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 56**

_Part 1:_ _Manifestation: Evil's chamber,_

"Enter", the evil said before Oracle entered the chamber, "Have you been able to gain any incite into the location of the Machine?"

"No master", Oracle answered, "However, we have picked up several movements of Aurian ships. As they don't appear to be heading to this system it could be that the Aurians figure only one battleground is worth fighting at."

"The Machine itself", the evil replied, "I must agree with you."

"Actually, Sub commanders Sniper and Boulder suggested this", Oracle admitted, "Still this likely do to who you destroyed such a number of ships with one attack."

"Agreed", the evil stated before it decided what to do, "Send our best cloaked units to the next detect Aurian ship or group and have them follow it. Have Bedlam, Toola, Scar, and Crusher prepare to move out. The end has begun."

"At once master", Oracle stated before she left. Once alone again, the evil tried to plan for what was to come; knowing that the coming battle would be its greatest test and either its victory or destruction, "For now, I shall try to find the Machine myself."

'So it has come to this', the evil thought as it pondered if what the Aurians would do next.

* * *

_Part 2: Aura: Council Chambers,_

"What is Gail and Toman's progress in preparing defenses around the Machine", the Judge asked.

"All available ships, minus the fleet guarding the human system and the home guard fleet, are being sent there as are our mobile stations", the Watcher answered, "Let us hope we're right about this."

"Watcher we all know the risk in pulling almost all of our forces away from held areas to one spot", Peacemaker responded, "But the evil knows of the threat of the Machine and will likely try to destroy it first."

"That could be why the evil has not made a move since travelling to the star system that was closest to the Portal", Historian added.

"Caretaker you've been unusually quiet", Judge commented as Caretaker seemed to be in thought.

"I want permission to allow the Dojo children to speak to their families before the battle occurs", Caretaker said plainly even thought her facial expression showed she would not take no for an answer, "You cannot deny me this anymore. Even if everything goes our way, we cannot guaranty that all of them will make it home alive."

"I agree", Watched responded, "They have had several brushes with death and destruction, take the Healer for example."

"Granted", Judge answered as he knew that not being able to talk to their loved ones might have been hard after so long, "But do they know about the substitutes?"

"Never came up", Caretaker answered, "Please excuse me. I need to go to Earth first." Caretaker then disappeared as she prepare for a long held back reunion.

* * *

_Part 3: Earth: Dr. Burton Office,_

"How are they doing", Dr. Burton asked herself as she was thinking about Ed and the rest of the Dojo. Suddenly a flash of blue light showed around the corner, "Caretaker?"

"Yes Dr. Burton", Caretaker answered as she showed herself, "It has been awhile."

"Are Ed and the others alright", Dr. Burton asked, "Did they find Anthony?"

"They found him and are fine for now", Caretaker said with a smile that quickly disappeared, "However, the evil has been able to enter this galaxy and Beldam and Toola are helping it."

"Toola", Dr. Burton questioned, "I thought he died when the building that was holding him blew up."

"Unfortunately no", Caretaker stated, "However, the battle to decide the fate of this galaxy is near. I need your help once again."

"Anything", Dr. Burton replied.

"Gather the chosen ones' parents here", Caretaker instructed, "I have tried to get permission for the Dojo to contact their families but I wasn't able to until now."

"I figured as much", Dr. Burton said, "What about them?"

"Bring the substitutes as well", Caretaker answered, "Please help the parents to understand this could be the last time they ever talk to the children."

"I understand", Dr. Burton replied before a thought came to her, "Has Ol'skool explained the connection between Ed and me?"

"Ed knows but Ol'skool is not to blame", Caretaker responded, "I must ask for your forgiveness. Ed had to enter my mind and I could not keep the truth from him."

"Cast it aside", Dr. Burton stated showing that she wasn't angry, "Leave me a way to contact you when I have them together." Caretaker handed her a communicator like device.

"I must inform Ed and the others", Caretaker said as she prepared to leave, "Once again thank you."

"No need to", Dr. Burton stated with a smile before Caretaker left and Dr. Burton went to her task.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo: Computer Room,_

"So what did you two want to discuss", Ol'skool asked as Gato and Fizz had called everyone else to the computer room.

As you all know, Gato and me have been trying to find ways that Ed can use machine without destroying himself", Fizz started.

"Yes", Burn responded as he knew that the twins had been working on the problem but hadn't really shared any information on their attempts.

"We eventually came to the idea of using one of Ed's personal items to accomplishing this", Gato stated as she pulled out the device in question.

"The plasma boost", Loogie questioned.

"Why wait to until now tell us", Deets asked, "If Ed can use the plasma boost you should have told us sooner."

"We didn't say anything because we're not sure what will happen", Gato explained.

"Meaning", Ol'skool questioned.

"We came to three separate possibilities", Fizz began, "One was that the plasma boost does just what we want and it increases Ed's Archon power."

"And the other two", Ed asked before he saw the twins hesitate, "Fizz, Gato just tell me."

"The other two possibilities were that you overload the plasma boost and it blows up", Gato starts, "Or it overloads you and you…."

"We get the point", Dr. Pinch interrupted though Gato was glad she didn't have to say it.

"That's why you didn't say anything", Ol'skool guessed.

"And we wouldn't have had the evil not entered this galaxy", Fizz responded, "But we're running out of time and options."

"I know", Ol'skool said before he picked up a mental message from Caretaker, "I don't believe it."

"Guys we're picking up a transmission from very long range", Torch informed the crew as Kitty and him appeared, "But the source seems to be…"

"Be what", Burn questioned, "The evil?"

"Earth", Kitty answered before the crew looked to Ol'skool. Suddenly Caretaker appeared.

"Does this mean what I think it does", the six couriers questioned before Caretaker gave a little smile.

"I was finally able to get the council to agree for long range communication with Earth", Caretaker stated, "However I asked Dr. Burton to gather your parents."

"We're going to get to see them", Loogie laughed.

"It's been so long", Deets added.

"When", Burn, Fizz, and Gato questioned.

"I'm waiting for Dr. Burton's signal", Caretaker answered before the device that was linking her to Dr. Burton flashed, "It's time. Here are the frequencies."

"Got it", Torch and Kitty said before a large holo screen appeared with the Dojo's parents and Dr. Burton on it.

"Mom, Dad", Loogie, Burn, Deets, Fizz, and Gato said in unison as they saw their parents for the first time in so long.

"Fizz, Gato", Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins questioned as they couldn't believe how much the twins had grown.

"It's us", Gato and Fizz laughed even though they had watery eyes and tried to fight back any tears.

"Deets we've missed you so much", Mrs. Chambers said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey sis", Deets' brothers added.

"Are you alright", Mr. Chamber questioned.

"I'm fine", Deets answered before she broke out in tears, "It's been so long."

"Is everyone doing okay", Burn asked while trying to maintain his tough guy persona.

"Everyone's fine", Mr. Speyer answered, "You?"

"Wish you could see everything", Burn answered as he looked at his mom, "Mom?"

"You have no idea how proud I am of you", Mrs. Speyer stated.

"You seem to be having a good time", Mr. Marini said as he looked at Loogie.

"It's been a blast", Loogie replied, "A few bad times but can't complain."

"Seems that way", Mrs. Marini laughed as she was glad Loogie was still as high spirited as ever, "Dr. Pinch been keeping you out of trouble?"

"You have no idea", Dr. Pinch joked, which got everyone laughing.

"How about you Ol'skool", Mr. Speyer asked as he looked at his old courier buddy, "You gave us all a scare."

"Yeah sorry about that", Ol'skool responded, "When we get back, I'll be sure to tell you about it."

"Ol'skool we already know about the evil", Dr. Burton stated.

"We won't lose", Ed responded as he knew what the parents and Dr. Burton were thinking, "This won't be the last time we see each other."

"Yeah", Deets, Burn, Loogie, Fizz, and Gato added.

"Of course we'll have to make up school and everything", Burn added.

"Actually no you won't", Mrs. Chambers stated, "Caretaker sent some substitutes to cover for you."

"Substitutes", the six Dojo teens asked before copies of them interred the screen. The six teens then turned to Caretaker.

"When it appeared that everything was going to take a long time, I sent the substitutes to act in your places when school began and to cover the Dojo on Earth", Caretaker explained.

"You mean that I've graduated", Fizz and Burn questioned as they were both seniors in high school when they left Earth.

"Pretty much", Caretaker answered, "You have to understand that we were worried about suspicion if you were gone too long."

"But what about all the lessons we missed", Deets questioned before it occurred to her, "Going to put everything we missed into our heads?"

"That would be the plan", Caretaker answered before the Dojo crew breathed a sigh of relieve.

"There is one thing I need to ask", Mrs. Hawkins started as she looked at Gato, "Has Toola…?"

"He's as much a demon as ever Mom", Gato replied, "I assumed he hadn't hurt you or Dad since he hadn't mentioned you. I'm glad I was right."

"Truth is the building he was being kept in was destroyed", Mr. Hawkins explained, "We thought he was killed then and there."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something else", Mrs. Marini questioned.

"Oh that's right", Loogie replied before he hugged Gato from behind, "Mom, Dad I got a girlfriend."

"Loogie that could have waited", Gato said.

"Why do you embarrass us like this", Dr. Pinch questioned before everyone laughed.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen to you two", Mr. Marini stated as he looked at Loogie and Gato.

"As did I", Mr. Hawkins added. However everyone then noticed Dr. Burton and Ed looking at each other.

"So you know", Dr. Burton questioned even though she knew the answer.

"I just found out recently", Ed replied, "I've known about Ol'skool for awhile, but I know why neither of you told me."

"Just come back alive", Dr. Burton said as she cried, "I know you can't promise that, but please try."

"I will Mom", Ed replied as he knew Dr. Burton wanted to hear those words. Still Ed was starting to worry about everyone on Earth and turned to Caretaker, "What if the Evil, Bedlam, or Toola try to attack Earth?"

"Over 2,000 fully armed warships are guarding Earth from just outside Earth's solar system", Caretaker replied to put Ed at ease, "That's how this transmission was even possible considering the distances. No matter what happens, they will do everything they can to defend Earth." After a few more minutes of talking, everyone began to see the holo screens phases in and out, "The signal must be weakening. I don't think I can hold it for much longer." The Dojo crew and their parents said their tearful goodbyes before the holo screen disappeared, "I wish I could have kept the transmission going but doing so might have given away the Dojo's location."

"Caretaker you have no idea how much that meant to us", Deets said, "Thank you." The rest of the crew replied in a similar manner."

"The least I could do", Caretaker responded, "However we have other matters that we need to discuss."

"Like what", Loogie asked followed by , "Probably about what we're going to do next."

"Correct", Caretaker stated, "Ever since the evil entered this galaxy and moved the fiend forces to system

I-78 they have not moved. In fact all of the evil's forces that were out system are moving there as we speak. Some of our battle groups are trying to intercept any ships and stations they can but a lot are still getting through."

"Do we know how many ships they have", Burn asked.

"We're estimating over 30,000", Caretaker answered, "Most of that number came through the portal or could have come directly from the evil's galaxy."

"And the Aurian fleet", Torch questioned.

"With the fleet guarding Earth, our home guard fleet guarding Aura, and the losses we've taken through the war we have 10,000 available ships", Caretaker answered, "However with the evil's ship at the front and the power we have seen the new fiend ships have, we're predicting this will be a very tough fight."

"What about the Planton", Deets questioned.

"We've tried to contact them but have gotten no replies", Caretaker said.

"Maybe their preparing and don't want the fiends to attack them to soon", Ol'skool suggested, "Regardless, this battle will not be decided in space."

"We need the Machine's location", Ed stated, "If we're going to fight the evil it has to be there."

"Wait a second", Gato called out, "What if we lower the evil to the machine."

"We'll have to", Caretaker stated, "However, it would take the fiends at least three days to reach the Machine's location. I know it's not much time but…."

"Could you install the upgrades that Gato and me created for the Machine", Fizz questioned.

"I'll take care of it personally", Caretaker responded before Fizz handed her a data pad with the twins' work on it, "You two never stop cease to amaze me."

"So it will work", Gato and Fizz asked.

"Only time will tell", Caretaker answered, "I'll give you the coordinates to the Machine but please do not come by a direct root."

"That way we don't lead the evil to it too early", Burn said as he saw the point. Caretaker shook her head as she typed the Machine's location into the computer."

"We've got the coordinates", Kitty informed the crew.

"Course is in the works", Torch added, "Plus we've got backup plans in case we have to approach the machine by a different route."

"I will take my leave", Caretaker said.

"Wait a second", Ed called out, drawing Caretaker's attention, "There's something we want to know."

"What would that be", Caretaker asked.

"When we get back to Earth, are you still going to be DJ Dive", Ed questioned.

"Finally figured it out", Caretaker laughed, "I can't make any promises but we'll see." Caretaker then disappeared.

"Alright we know what we need to do", Ol'skool said, "After that we'll have some fun."

"Right", the crew replied before they went to prepare any gear they would need for the coming battle. As they left the computer room, they crew could only wonder if they could truly be prepared for what was coming.

* * *

_Part 5: Bedlam's Dreadnaught,_

"Very well", Bedlam said before a holo screen with the evil disappeared. Bedlam then sat his command chair as he watched his fiend crew work as the evil's orders were carried out. The evil had given the order to move out, which had Bedlam wondering, 'Has the evil found the location of the Machine. It must have; why else would he order all 30,000 ships to move out as one combined fleet?' Bedlam also wondered what Toola and the command types fiends were thinking as he about his own plans, 'Soon the time of my ascension will come.'

Toola's Dreadnaught:

'So the time has come', Toola thought as his dreadnaught went to warp, 'Still how did the evil find the Machine so easily when we've looked for months?' Toola's thoughts quickly turned to his own survival, 'Will the evil try to get rid of me here or will the Planton, Hybrid, and Chimera try to come for revenge?' As Toola pondered what would come next, he also wondered what Scar, Crusher, and Oracle were up to.

Echo:

"Three days", Sniper asked as he stood by Crusher.

"I'm afraid so", Crusher answered, "Which means the Aurians will have adequate time to prepare for us." Crusher could then be seen in thought, 'Should we really be devoting all of our ships to this battle. Then again the Aurians will likely have all of their forces at that location.'

"Commander", Sniper said as the shooter type saw Crusher space out.

"Sorry about that", Crusher replied as he thought about his orders, "I want all crew to keep rotating shifts so we'll be well rested when we reach our destination."

"Yes sir", the fiend responded as Crusher looked to the Augur.

Augur:

"Everything is ready for now my lady", Aya stated as she gave a data pad to Oracle.

"Very good", Oracle stated as she turned to Hikaru and Hazuki. The three female fiends could tell Oracle was worried about the coming battle.

"My lady, we've done all we can", Hazuki stated.

"That's not what worries me", Oracle said as she looked out the window to the Rapier.

"You're worried about Eva Lady Oracle", Hikaru questioned.

"Yes", Oracle answered as she saw Eva as the key to the fiends' future., "Part of me wishes we could have left her out of the coming battle but there was no time and the evil wants every ship in the fight." Oracle then paused before continuing, "For now I will have to hope that the Echo, Commander Scar, Boulder, Coco, and the rest of the Echo's crew are strong enough to protect her." Unknown to Oracle, Scar was having similar thoughts.

Rapier:

"The Aurian will likely target all of our dreadnaughts to put us into disarray", Scar stated as Boulder and him discussed battle plans, "Likely the Manifestation first followed by the Augur."

"With respect sir, the Aurians might decided to go after sub-commander Sniper's cannon ships first", Boulder pointed out, "Take away our long range advantage."

"Good point", Scar admitted, "Still we can use the mobile stations to surround the Aurian fleet. That will work as long as another force doesn't out flank us." Scar than looked to Boulder again, "Boulder, why don't you go spend some time with Coco and Eva."

"Sir we have three days until we get to our target", Boulder said as he did not want special treatment.

"And you better use every second of it", Scar said as he grinned a little, "That's an order."

"Thank you sir", Boulder said as he left, "Eva's likely with the Lalas." As Boulder headed to the pin where the Lala type soldiers were being kept, as Scar had given the task of taking care of them to Eva, Boulder could hear Eva's voice.

"Wildly where are you", Eva asked as she looked around the Lalas, "Where did she go." Suddenly Eva heard an agitated purr and turned to find one of the Lala's holding Wildly in her mouth like a mother cat would do. Wildly clearly wasn't happy about it, "Wildly it's time for your shot and you're not going to avoid it." Eva took Wildly from the Lala, "Thank you." Eva then brought out a med injector and gave Wildly her shot, "See was that so bad?"

"Eva", Boulder called before Eva turned around.

"Daddy", Eva laughed as Wildly jumped out of her arms and Eva went to her father. Eva could tell Boulder was worried about something, "You're going to fight again?"

"Not for a couple of days Eva", Boulder stated before Coco appeared, "Coco?"

"Commander Scar ordered me out of the med bay, "Let's go to the holo deck." The three fiends then proceeded to the holo deck, knowing it might be there last time. However Boulder could only hope that the battle, however it ended, would be quick.

Manifestation:

"Soon the day I have waited centuries for will be here", the evil said as it gathered its strength for the coming battle, "Soon Ed and I will come face to face. Who shall win, him or I?" The evil then thought about it was able to find the Machine, "The Aurians in their arrogance forgot I can sense physic energy be it natural or otherwise. Still the chance of this being a trap exists but the change must be taken. Come Aurians, gather your forces, your strongest warships and face me." As the evil thought these things, such action was being taken.

* * *

_Part 6: Dragoon,_

"So the Dojo is on its way", Toman said as Gail, several Aurian ship commanders, and Toman himself received the message from Caretaker, "So it has come to this." The Aurians then began to discuss what strategies they would deploy against the evil's forces using holo screens to show the battlefield, "As you can see, the greatest threats to us are the evil's command ship, the fiend gunships, and the possibility that the evil's forces will attempt to destroy the Machine from orbit."

"We also anticipate that the fiends will try to surround us using their larger numbers", Gail added, "However, no matter what we must protect the Machine and the Dojo crew at all costs."

"Admirals forgive my asking but what about Toola", one of the commanders asked, "Or worse Bedlam? Can he not access the Machine as well?"

"That is a possibility commander", Toman answered, "However, due to the effects of the Machine Aurians cannot go near it once the Machine activates. Otherwise our physic energies might cause trouble. As that is the case, we must ensure the Dojo lands on the planet safely and return to space. Let me make something clear, even if the evil focuses on just the Dojo, Commander Scar, Commander Crusher, and Commander Oracle are deadly and intelligent opponents as are their second in commands. Do not underestimate them."

"Yes sir", the Aurians replied before the intercom went off.

"Toman here", Toman said.

"Admiral we just received a report from our scouts", an Aurian started, "The evil's forces are moving in unison and appear to be heading right for our location."

"The evil must have sniffed the location out", Gail growled before she faced the Aurian commanders, "Listen to me. The evil's forces will take three days to get here. You and your crews have that long to make any preparations for battle. Your crews are allowed to contact loved ones but not after tomorrow."

"Dismissed", Toman said before the commanders left. Suddenly Caretaker appeared, "Caretaker?"

"I'll head back to the Moonlight", Gail said before she formed a mental link with Toman, 'Enjoy it while you can.'

'I know', Toman replied before Gail left, leaving Toman and Caretaker alone, "Shall we?"

"Could be the last time", Caretaker answered before they went to the holo deck, Caretaker figuring that something similar was occurring on the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"Checkmate", Ed said as Ol'skool and him played a game of chess while Ed was waiting for Deets.

"I must be getting old", Ol'skool laughed, "Still well played." The two then paused as Ol'skool could tell a lot was on Ed's mind, "Ed worrying about what's coming won't do any good."

"It's not that", Ed responded, "It's just that I had no problem calling Dr. Burton mom but I've never called you…"

"Ed I told you that doesn't matter to me", Ol'skool said before he looked at the pictures he had in the room, "Besides, we can talk about that when this is over. Why don't you go see if Deets is ready?"

"What are you going to do while everyone else is in the holo deck", Ed questioned as he didn't want to exclude Ol'skool.

"Kitty and Torch will be enough company", Ol'skool answered, "Besides we still have a couple of days."

"Alright", Ed said before he left and found Torch floating towards him, "Checking stuff out?"

"Want to be sure we're ready", Torch answered before the two moved down the hall together, "I don't think Deets is ready yet."

"That gives us a few minutes then", Ed replied as he wanted to spend time with Torch as well, "Hard to believe we've come so far."

"Tell me about it", Torch replied, "First I go from a building wide program to seeing the galaxy. I just wish I could do more."

"Hey you and Kitty do plenty", Ed stated, "Without you two, we would have been finished a long time ago. Besides, someone is going to have to give us support when we're trying to activate the Machine."

"I guess you're right", Torch said before they heard Gato and Kitty in the hallway having a similar conversation.

Gato and Kitty:

"It's been a long trip", Gato stated as Kitty floated next to her, "Hard to believe huh?"

"Let's face it", Kitty started, "Had someone told us that we would be part of the Dojo, even the morning of the day it happened, we would have thought they were either kidding or crazy."

"You're right", Gato laughed, "Still I wouldn't have even come that far if I hadn't had you. You've become more than I ever thought you would."

"Only because you allowed me to be more than I was suppose to", Kitty replied, "I just wish I could be there when you and the others use the Machine."

"I know", Gato responded, "But we need you and Torch to cover us. When we land, we'll likely have to fight our way to the Machine."

"I know, you're right", Kitty sighed before she could tell Gato had something else on her mind, "You okay?"

"Just thinking about things", Gato said. Unknown to anyone, Gato had been thinking about what Ol'skool had told her months ago when she asked why he decided to ask her to join the Dojo, 'That third reason; Ol'skool said he had picked me because me saw the good in me and the fact I was compatible with the Aurian gene, but he said there was another reason. What is it?"

"Universe to Gato", Kitty called out before Gato came to, "Shouldn't you be meeting up with Loogie?" Just as Kitty said that, a noise could be heard from Loogie's room.

"Get going Loogie", Dr. Pinch said, "Gato's waiting for you."

"What about you", Loogie asked.

"You and Gato get too mushy sometimes", Dr. Pinch answered, "Now take me off and go." A moment later, Loogie came out and saw Gato, "Ready?"

"Have fun", Kitty said before she disappeared.

"Let's go", Gato said before Loogie and her walked to the holo deck where they saw Ed, "Waiting for Deets?"

"Pretty much", Ed responded as he saw that like him, Gato and Loogie were in regular clothes.

"Then I guess we beat you to the holo deck first", Burn joked as Fizz and him appeared.

"See ya later", Fizz added before Burn and her walked into the holo deck.

"And they call Loogie and me goofy", Gato commented.

"Let's go", Loogie said with a smile before Gato and him walked into the holo deck.

'Good thing the holo deck can be divided evenly in threes', Ed thought before a set of armed wrapped around him. He turned around and found why Deets had taken so long. Deets was wearing a more dress-like outfit and her hair was flowing freely instead of in a bun as it usually was. Ed stood in shock over how pretty she looked, "Deets you look…." Ed couldn't finish as Deets smiled.

"I know I don't usually dress up too much for our dates but this is a special one", Deets said as she kissed Ed on the cheek, "Come on."

"Yes ma'am", Ed laughed before the two went into the holo deck and the last Dojo date night before the coming battle began.

Burn and Fizz's area:

"Today was full of surprises", Fizz commented as Burn and her walked on a beach.

"Tell me about it", Burn responded, "We both figured we would be making up a year of school and find out that we've graduated.

"Knowing Ed, he's probably kicked himself for us missing that", Fizz said.

"Missing my high school graduation in exchange for exploring the galaxy", Burn started to lighten the mood, "I'd say that was a good trade." Burn then put an arm around Fizz, "Hey, I know I'm usually the serious one but relax, this won't be our last date."

"Can you guaranty that", Fizz joked before Burn and her kissed. After a few seconds, the two broke for air, "I was hoping you would do that."

"I aim to please", Burn laughed before the two sat down and watched the waves hit the beach, "Still who would have thought that taking Ol'skool's offer to join the Dojo would lead us to this?"

"Which part", Fizz playfully asked, "Finding my sister, getting access to alien tech, exploring the galaxy, or getting a good boyfriend?"

"Or me a great, incredibly smart, girlfriend", Burn answered as he rested his head on Fizz's, "I love you and I'll do everything I can to get us all home alive, including Ed."

"I know you will", Fizz replied as the two closed their eyes and listened to the sounds around them.

Loogie and Gato:

"A rain forest with a walking path huh", Gato asked as Loogie had chosen the setting, "You have good taste."

"I've had practice", Loogie laughed as he put an arm around Gato, "I figured a little vacation from space would be good. Even if it is a holo gram." Gato only smiled as she rested against Loogie, "You okay?"

"Just hold me", Gato replied before the two sat down against a tree, "Thanks Loogie, my silly monkey."

"Anything for my little cat", Loogie said, "You're worried about Ed?"

"It's Toola", Gato started, "You and me both know I'm going to have to face him."

"Not alone", Loogie responded before he kissed Gato's forehead, "We'll beat Bedlam, the evil, and Toola but now don't think about it."

"You know Loogie, I think I was the lucky one not you", Gato laughed, "Still the last thing I every expected when I joined the Dojo was a boyfriend."

"I was lucky", Loogie laughed, "A clown like me getting a genius girlfriend." Loogie and Gato then smiled before a kiss ensued for a moment before the kiss broke, "You want something."

"How about some of your nachos and cheese with maple syrup", Gato said before the two rested against the tree and listened to the sounds of the forest.

Ed and Deets:

"Progress Park", Deets asked as Ed and her walked up to the waterfall.

"We had our first date in Progress Park", Ed stated, "I thought it was a good place." Ed was then caught off guard as Deets put her arms around him, "Deets?"

"Ed you listen to me", Deets started as she squeezed him, "This is not going to be our last date. You will come home with us. You hear me?" Ed could feel that Deets was starting to cry.

"Deets don't", Ed said as he put his arms around Deets, "Please don't cry. I promise that I'll do everything to keep us all alive."

"Prove it", Deets said before Ed kissed her, which Ed found calmed her down, "I had a feeling you would do that." Deets then rested against Ed, "When Ol'skool brought you to the Dojo, I didn't know what to think. Something about you was different but I could never put my finger on it. So new to the world and unsure who you were."

"I had a lot of help with that", Ed responded, "You, Ol'skool, Burn, Fizz, Loogie, Gato, Torch, Kitty, and Dr. Pinch. All of you helped me discover who I am." Ed rocked Deets lightly, "I just wish you guys hadn't been forced so far into this mess."

"Ed, you know perfectly well that even if we did know what was going to happen, we still would have done the same thing", Deets said, "After all we are your family."

"I know", Ed replied before he looked into Deets' eyes, "I love you."

"I love you", Deets replied back before they kissed and let time slip by as they knew all that was left to do was wait and meet up with the Aurians.

* * *

_Part 8: Aura: Council Chambers,_

"So Toman and Gail have prepared their defenses around the machine as best as possible", Judge stated as he looked at a holo gram of the Aurian defenses that would protect the machine.

"The only way we could strengthens that area would be to send ships from the home guard fleet", Peacemaker commented.

"Absolutely not", Watcher responded even though he wanted to, "If the home guard fleet leaves Aura's orbit we'll have panic from the civilian population. The people know the war is coming to an end and want assurance that we can win."

"I must agree", Caretaker started, "Still we may not have a choice. Should we fail at the Machine, even the home guard fleet wouldn't be able to stop the evil."

"We still haven't received any reply from the Planton", Historian pointed out, "Though I'm not sure what help they could be."

"Regardless, the Guardian and the Dojo must be defended at all costs", Judge stated before the council prepared to dismiss, "We'll keep the home guard fleet ready should it be needed." The council agreed and left for their posts, knowing that the safety of the galaxy was practically out of their hands.

* * *

_Part 9_: _Dojo, Three days after part 7,_

"We're about to enter the Aurian defense grid", Kitty stated as the Dojo came out of warp. The Dojo crew was surprised by the size of the Aurian force deployed but quickly turned to the planet that they knew held the Machine. The planet appeared to be small, perhaps the size of Pluto, and had a sort of metallic desert look to it with colors of silver, red, and dark blue, "Should we scan the planet?"

"No", Ol'skool answered, "Contact Toman or Gail and get the Machine's location."

"Done", Torch answered a he had thought ahead.

"You want the honors", Burn asked as he looked to Ed.

"Power up", Ed stated before the crew activated their suits, "I need to say that more often."

"So what now", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "All we can do is wait."

"Won't be long", Gato said before suddenly the whole fiend fleet appeared out of warp, "What?"

"I thought they weren't suppose to be here for another six hours", Deets said.

"They weren't", Fizz responded, "They must have pushed their warp drives to get here quicker."

"They're firing", Dr. Pinch screamed before the battle began as the Aurian and fiend ships exchanged fire.

"Torch, Kitty return fire", Ol'skool instructed.

"We've got a problem", Kitty informed the crew, "The evil's ship is heading right for us." The Dojo saw the Manifestation charge through the deadly grid of fire from Aurian ships, it's shields protecting the giant ship until they failed and it's hull was its only line of defense.

"It's gonna ram us", Ed questions before the Manifestation seemed to pass the Dojo before the Dojo shook violently.

"What now", Burn asked.

"We're in a tractor beam", Torch stated.

"We're heading towards the planet", Fizz stated as she used a computer to project their course.

"Try to get us free of the beam", Ol'skool instructed knowing that the evil wanted to force the Dojo crew to the planet. Everyone in the battle, human, Aurian, fiend, holo gram or otherwise knew that the battle was now in full force as the two ships sped to the planet.

* * *

This is the 56th part of my eighth Get Ed story. Once again let me thank all of the people who have read this story and added it to their favorites whether or not you have given a review. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	57. Act 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 57**

_Part 1: Dojo: Following events of Act 56,_"We're still in the tractor beam", Torch informed the crew as the evil's ship, the Manifestation, dragged the Dojo into the planet's atmosphere.

"I'll try to locate the beam emitter", Fizz said before she used the computers to do so, "Got it!"

"Leave it to me", Gato replied before she took control of the Dojo's weapons and fired on the target her twin gave her. Second's later the Dojo was able to break free of the tractor beam. However, the Dojo was still speeding towards the planet due to gravity.

"Now what", Dr. Pinch screamed.

"Why can't we just land", Loogie questioned.

"We're coming in too fast", Deets answered as she looked at the Dojo's descent course, "We don't have enough time to slow down."

"What about using the engines to slow us down and then use the shields to cushion our landing", Ed asked, "Like I did when I got my power?"

"Kitty", Burn said.

"Calculating", Kitty stated, "Got it but it's going to be a rough landing."

"Kitty, Torch", Ol'skool started as he thought out the Dojo's next move, "I want you two to land us on the surface and then get back into space. The Dojo's no match for the evil's ship."

"Alright", Kitty and Torch responded even though they hated it. However, the holograms had to focus on the Dojo's landing, which occurred a few second's later. Fortunately for the Dojo, all of the hours that Fizz and Gato had put into upgrading the ship's engines and shields paid off as the ship was able to land with only slight damage, "We're down."

"Where's the evil's ship", Burn asked.

"Thirty kilometers away from the machine", Torch answered, "That is what's left of it."

"Let's go gang", Ol'skool instructed, "We have to get to the Machine as quickly as possible."

"Be careful", Torch and Kitty stated.

"Got it", the couriers replied, Ed giving Torch a thumbs up and Gato winking to Kitty, before the couriers and Ol'skool got on their rides and headed towards the machine. As the crew left the Dojo and watched the ship take off, they could see the lights of battle in space and knew their own fight was coming soon.

* * *

_Part 2: Dragoon,_

"The Dojo was able to land safely and is returning to space sit", an Aurian informed Toman, "However, I'm detecting six human life signs on the surface."

"So they're safe", Toman replied, "And the evil's ship?"

"Appears to be destroyed sir", the Aurian answered before a large explosion could be seen from the windows, "We just lost the cruiser Nighteye."

"Tell fifth squadron to tighten defensive lines", Toman ordered, "What about the enemy dreadnaughts?"

"Toola's ships has sustained heavy damage, Bedlam's is unknown, but the Echo, Rapier, and Augur are still fighting strong", the Aurian answered before a holo screen appeared with Gail on it."

"I'm going after those gunships", Gail stated, "They're causing too much damage."

"We're cover you and try to stop the Augur from reinforcing their shields", Toman responded before he saw the Moonlight and another 20 destroyers fly towards the fiend cannon ships, "I have a feeling the fiends are expecting this but those gunships have to be destroyed.

"Sir Toola's dreadnaught has been destroyed", an Aurian suddenly stated drawing Toman's attention, "Bedlam's ship is also beginning to suffer major hull failure." As Toman watched, Bedlam's dreadnaught that had caused so much pain and terror was suddenly cleansed from the universe in a massive explosion.

"Good", Toman stated before something occurred to him, "Scan the planet again."

"Yes sir", the Aurian answered before Toman's fear was proven correct, "Detecting fiends, super solders, and two human like life forms."

"Great", Toman growled as he saw that Bedlam and Toola might have let their ships be destroyed so they could fight the Dojo crew themselves, "The Guardian and the others will have to handle themselves. What is the status of the Dojo and the remains of Bedlam and Toola's fleets?"

"The Dojo is helping the Moonlight take out the fiend gunships sir", the Aurian answered, "It seems Bedlam and Toola's remaining forces are trying to regroup."

"We have to use this chaos to our advantage", Toman said. While he hated to admit it, the Aurians where having a very hard time as they were getting hit from almost every direction, 'The battle's only a few minutes old but still I have to wonder how Scar, Crusher, and Oracle will move next. Plus will the Dojo crew be able to handle Bedlam and Toola and still have the strength to face the evil?"

* * *

_Part 3: Planet's Surface,_

"We've got company", Loogie stated as he saw a large group of fiends ahead of the Dojo crew.

"We don't have time for this", Dr. Pinch commented.

"They've got super soldiers with them", Deets informed the crew, "I count 24." The fight then began as the two forces clashed. The area quickly turned into a brawl with the Dojo using Slammers, Blasters, patches, and m-grabs to counter the blasters, spikes, claws, swords, and other weapons that the fiends and soldiers were using.

"They're trying to wear us out", Burn stated as he grabbed and threw a shooter into a group of the fiends before Deets threw explosive patches.

"No using Archon mode", Ol'skool instructed, as he knew they had to use as little power as possible.

"I'd like to know how they got here from the evil's ship so quickly", Ed stated as the Dojo gained the upper hand and began to push the fiends and solders back.

"This is too easy", Fizz commented, "Scar and Crusher's fiends would be giving us a lot more trouble."

"Wait", Gato began to respond, "Most of the fiends hate super soldiers. What if these guys are under…?" Gato then felt a chill run down her spine and looked around as she fired both of her blasters into an incoming Mike type, "Toola! Ed your shield!"

"On it", Ed responded before he put up a barrier that protected the Dojo crew just as a barrage of red colored lightning stuck the area. In a flash the remaining fiends and soldiers disappeared. As the barrage stopped, Ed lowered the barrier, followed by the Dojo crew hearing a vile laugh.

"Such a shame", Toola laughed as he appeared, "Those were my last super soldiers and all the fiends I brought with me. Guess I'll have to kill you all myself."

"Come on then", Ed stated as he walked towards Toola, only to be stopped by Gato who raised her arm to block him, "Gato?"

"Ed you knew it was going to come to this", Gato started, "Get to the Machine, I'll catch up."

"You are not facing Toola alone", Deets and Fizz replied.

"She won't", Loogie said as he walked up to Gato who looked at him.

"You know it's pointless to argue with him", Dr. Pinch stated, "We're staying."

"How touching", Toola laughed, "Well Ami, I'll let you watch me destroy another part of you life before I destroy you."

"Scrub this", Burn said before Ol'skool stopped him.

"You two got this", Ol'skool asked even though he was just as concerned as, if not more then, the others. Gato and Loogie just shook their heads, "Alright, don't be long. Guys let's go."

"Right", Ed, Burn, Deets, and Fizz said before they left with Ol'skool, leaving Loogie and Gato with Toola.

"Why the face Ami", Toola asked as Gato looked at him with an intense stare, "Want to try getting revenge again."

"Revenge has nothing to do with it", Gato replied as she drew her blasters and Loogie brought out his Slammer mallet, "We're stopping you before you hurt anyone else. It ends here."

"I guess we both knew we would face each other like this", Toola laughed as his body changed to a stronger form, "After all, I was brought into this because you joined them; Bedlam's idea of a counter measure to the Dojo's newest member."

"Save it", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Yeah put a cork in it."

"Fine", Toola replied as he charged at Gato and Loogie while the rest of the Dojo went for the Machine.

Ed's location:

"Isn't it strange that we haven't ran into any more fiends", Deets asked.

"Maybe none of the fiends from the Evil's ship survived the crash", Burn suggested.

"Possibly", Ol'skool replied, "Or it could be that the ship was completely controlled by the evil." Ol'skool then noticed that Ed was being unusually quiet but knew why, "Ed, Gato and Loogie will be fine."

"I know but…", Ed began to say before he noticed someone ahead of the group, "Bedlam!"

"You're surprised", Bedlam laughed before the remaining Dojo crew stopped in front of the madman, "Well, I see Toola pulled two of you away. I guess that makes things easier for me." Bedlam then looked at Ed, allowing Ed to see that Bedlam's face still had the scar from Ed striking him, "Why the face, I'm sure you had a vision about this but really you knew this was going to happen. As Bedlam walked closer, the Dojo crew dismounted from their rides and prepared to fight, all of them able to tell that Bedlam was somehow stronger then the last time they had battled. While the fights on the surface began, the battle in space was becoming far more deadly.

* * *

_Part 4: Echo,_

"Increase suppressive fire for the cannon ships", Crusher ordered as he saw the Dojo, Moonlight, and other Aurian ships gunning for the cannon ships, "We cannot afford to lose them all." Crusher then turned to Sniper who was trying to get the remains of Toola's forces in line, "Any luck Sniper?"

"Making progress but slowly sir", Sniper answered, Crusher hearing the frustration in his voice.

'Curse you Toola', Crusher thought even though he knew that the fiends still had the advantage due to both numbers and that the Aurians were caught off guard by the fiend's sudden appearance, 'I know we're doing well but Toola going to the surface bothers me. What is he thinking?' As Crusher watched the battle unfold with both Aurian and fiend ships destroying and even ramming into each other, he had to wonder what his fellow command types were thinking.'

Rapier:

'So both Bedlam and Toola are down on the surface', Scar said to himself as he saw Boulder was trying to put Bedlam's remaining forces in line, 'Still this might be a good thing as now Oracle, Crusher, and me can control the battle without them interfering.'

"Command I've got Bedlam's forces back to their positions", Boulder stated as he looked to Scar, "We have the Aurians's completely surrounded but we've yet to destroy any of their dreadnaughts."

"And our dreadnaughts", Scar asked.

"Five counting Bedlam and Toola's sir", Boulder answered, "Seems the Aurians are more concerned about the cannon ships." As Boulder worked, he had to wonder how Eva was doing.

Lala holding pen:

"Think it will be over soon", Eva asked out loud as she sat on the floor and held Wildly in her lap. The Lala type cub purred before one of the adult Lalas came over, seeming to want to confort the fiend child, "Thank you." Eva then thought about her friend that was on the other side, "I hope Loogie and Dr. Pinch don't get too badly hurt. I know they're the enemy but…." Suddenly the com link in the pen went off.

"Eva I need your help in the med bay", Coco stated.

"I'm coming Mom", Eva replied before she ran for the med bay, "I hope Lady Oracle is okay."

Augur:

"Continue to reinforce the group's shields", Oracle ordered, "Take power from whatever you have to."

"Yes my lady", Aya replied before carrying out her orders, "Done."

"Hikaru, Hazuki direct battle groups 45 and 47 to cover our flanks", Oracle instructed, "I don't want anything to get through and strike us from the sides or behind."

"Understood ma'am", Hikaru and Hazuki responded.

'Why did the evil charge in like that', Oracle asked herself as she recalled how the battle had stated, 'It had to have been planned as the evil had all of the fiends on the Manifestation transferred before the battle began. Maybe it was to end the battle quickly.' As Oracle refocused on the battle, she knew that Toola and Bedlam were on the planet's surface and hoped that the Dojo would at least overcome the two mad men.

* * *

_Part5: Planet's surface: Gato and Loogie's location,_

"Having fun yet", Toola laughed as he fired spikes at Gato and Loogie.

"You have a sick idea of fun", Gato stated as she fired at the spikes, intercepting them all to Toola's surprise.

"Your aim has improved", Toola commented, "Try to stop this." Toola then fired a bolt of energy at Gato only to for Loogie to deflect it with his Slammer mallet, "Guess your boyfriend isn't as stupid as I thought."

"You're the stupid one", Loogie replied followed by Dr. Pinch, "You're proof that someone can be book smart and still be an idiot."

"Is that so", Toola laughed, "Still Ami, how could you fall in love with such a clown; someone with an obvious brain disorder?"

"You wouldn't get it even if I took years to explain", Gato said with a grin, "Besides, one could say you have a brain disorder."

"Well since ranged attacks won't work", Toola started before he charged at the couriers, "I'll just tear you apart." When in range, Toola swung both of his arms at the two and despite Loogie blocking with his Slammer mallet, and Gato with her Slammer, the force of Toola's blows knocked them away from each other, "Now for part two of my plan." Toola then formed an energy barrier, cutting Loogie off from Gato and Toola.

"Gato", Loogie said as he tried to break the barrier down with no success.

"I'm fine", Gato replied as see looked at Toola, "I figured you'd want a one on one fight."

"Yes, but Loogie won't be left alone", Toola laughed before Gato saw a six armed fiend appear.

"That's the thing that took your blood", Dr. Pinch said.

"Yes", Toola started, "I kept it in cryogenic stasis for a special occasion. True it's a mindless drone but it still has enough skill to deal with one courier."

"Gato be careful", Loogie said before he engaged the fiend.

"I guess you won't be joining your friends ", Toola laughed as he had a large bone blade come out each of his arms."

"We'll see", Gato responded as she aimed both blasters at her lifelong enemy, 'Guys hold on."

Ed's location:

"Bedlam absorbed more of the smokes", Ol'skool stated as Ed, Deets, Burn, Fizz, and him saw that Bedlam power had at least doubled since the fight on the toon planet.

"Yes I found a whole collection of them", Bedlam laughed as smoke began to radiate from his body, "Now I at least have same power as you precious Archon or Aura mode."

"We'll still beat you", Fizz stated.

"While trying to avoid using Archon mode", Bedlam asked, "I think not. It was easy to guess that you plan to use Archon mode to try and use the Machine without destroying Ed in the process."

'Snap he knows', Deets thought before saw Bedlam charging at Ed, "Ed look out!"

"On it", Ed responded before he formed a barrier with a wedge shape so Bedlam went right over him.

"Good", Bedlam commented, "I don't want our last battle to be easy."

"Hit him hard and fast", Burn said before Ed and him charged at Bedlam on their rides, combining their powers to ram Bedlam. However Bedlam, just slapped them aside before he saw Deets and Fizz target him with patches and blaster fire, both with he deflected with his Slammer.

"Next", Bedlam laughed before Ed and Ol'skool attacked him with Slammers. Within a few seconds, the three were in a blade lock, "Ah so father and son both attack me." Ed and Ol'skool both showed surprise, "Did you think I would never figure it out?" Bedlam then jumped away and revealed another Slammer giving him two swords, "I wonder how Gato and Loogie are holding up."

Gato and Loogie's location:

"Ah", Gato grunted as Toola slapped her against the barrier.

"You acrobatic skills and agility may have improved", Toola started, "But that growth spurt of yours made you a bigger target."

"Maybe", Gato said as she saw Toola prepare to strike her. Gato pulled out her Slammer and countered with enough force to break the bone blade right off Toola's right arm.

"Alright Gato", Loogie said as he fired an M-grab at the fiend he was fighting and brought it to him for a clean hit with his Slammer mallet.

"Nice shot", Dr. Pinch commented before he saw the fiend countering, "Look out." Loogie was then punched but flipped the fiend away as Gato got back on her feet. However, Gato saw that Toola just grew another blade to replace the one that was lost.

'Can he regenerate every part of his body', Gato asked herself before Toola swung at her, forcing her to use both Slammer blades to counter, "You're not going to win Toola."

"How do you expect to beat me when you're holding back", Toola asked resulting in Gato giving him a surprised look, "I know you're saving your Archon power back to help Ed. Too bad your other power is only good for healing." Suddenly Toola jumped away from Gato, "Now for part three." Gato then saw that the six arm fiend suddenly grew, "Loogie."

"I got it", Loogie laughed before he activated his set of Neo-Dermis, using all of its armor parts except the left hand due to Dr. Pinch, "Just worry about senior psychopath." Loogie then used his Joker power to form a block that read ten tons right above the fiend. While the fiend dodged, Loogie had planned that and had a box of dynamite ready. The resulting explosion brought the fiend to Loogie who struck the fiend and sent it flying."

"Annoying brat", Toola growled as he saw Loogie was winning. However, Toola focused on Gato, disappearing and reappearing, hitting Gato each time with punches. While the punches did little damage, the speed and number of them made it hard for Gato to counter.

"Gato", Loogie screamed as Gato's Slammer was knocked from her hands. While Gato went for her blasters, Toola proved too fast and knocked both weapons away before lifting her by her neck.

"Surprised by my speed", Toola laughed, "Now that you're disarmed your only chance is Archon. However, how about a little torture? Say I make you relive the day I recaptured you."

"I've relived it enough", Gato said as she thought, 'I can't use the Archon mode.' Toola then threw Gato across the area.

"You can't win", Toola laughed, "Still it's a shame I couldn't have got more use out of you."

"You're an idiot", Gato replied as she was able to get her Slammer and get on her feet, "If you had never killed Lala I would never have tried to escape. I would have stayed for her sake."

"That liger", Toola questioned before he grinned, "I saved you from her." Toola then saw the anger in Gato's eyes, "Oh I never told you."

"Told me what", Gato shouted, "Saved me from what?"

"She was changing you into an animal mentally speaking", Toola started, "You see a few weeks after you two became close, several of my assistants began to notice that you were acting more like a cat. For example, you began to lap up the milk and water we gave you like a cat getting a drink."

"You're full of it", Gato interrupted.

"No, I'm being completely honest", Toola continued, "I could tell you weren't doing these things on purpose but I needed to figure out why. It didn't take long to discover that the radiation that made Lala smarter was the cause; after all, it could have gotten into your bloodstream when Lala cleaned your wounds. Still in the end I had to stop it; I had use for your mind."

"Given the choice, I would have rather had the mind of an animal than help you", Gato stated, "Do you think I would help you willingly like your assistants did?"

"Who said they did so willingly", Toola asked shocking Gato, "All of them were trained to help me. You see, I'm actually the third generation to carry out such experiments. My grandfather, Adolf Nickel was the first but he mysteriously disappeared. Had things worked the way I planned you would have helped me sooner or later."

"So that explains it", Gato said as she recalled what had been done to her in Toola's experiments, how the people working with Toola had hurt her, "But still I never would have joined you. I'd rather die struggling."

"Perhaps", Toola laughed, "Guess we'll never know."

"Toola you're nothing but a pain", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Like a sickness without a cure."

'That's it', Gato thought as Dr, Pinch had given her an idea, 'My Healer power can be used to stop Toola.' Gato then noticed Toola charge at her, 'It's a risk but like Burn said risk's part of the game.' Gato raised her Slammer as if to block but let Toola slap it away before Toola lifted her by her neck again.

"Any last words", Toola questioned before he saw Gato activating her Healer power, "What are you trying to do heal yourself?"

"No", Gato said before she grabbed Toola's arm with both of her hands, "I found a way to stop you without Archon mode." Toola suddenly felt his strength disappearing.

"What are you", Toola tried to say as his body returned to his human form. As Gato was released from Toola's grip, Gato spun and kicked Toola hard enough that he was knocked off of his feet. While Toola recovered, he found that he couldn't change his form or summon the power the evil had given him. Gato quickly walked up with one of her blasters aimed at him as Loogie finished off the six armed fiend who turned to dust, "What did you do to me?"

"I used my power to reverse all of you mutations", Gato started as she saw the hatred in Toola's eyes, "As I thought, the evil's powers were keyed to them and now that your DNA is human again your powers are gone."

"All right Gato", Loogie said as the barrier disappeared.

"Thank Dr. Pinch", Gato replied.

"You brat, I should have killed you years ago", Toola screamed, Gato seeing that he was afraid of what she would do."

"I've thought the same thing about you Toola", Gato started, "But I'm not going to kill you. You still have to answer to the Planton for what you did to most of their race. I'll leave your fate to their judgment." Gato then walked to Loogie, "Let's get to the others. We're done here."

"What about Toola", Dr. Pinch asked.

"He can't hide anywhere", Gato replied, "Besides this battle isn't over yet." Loogie just shook his head before the two began to walk away. However, Gato noticed one of her blasters was still missing, until she heard Toola laugh, "Loogie duck."

"Die Ami", Toola said as he pointed the blaster at Gato. However Gato was quicker and spun around to where she faced Toola with blaster drawn. Gato then fired several times, hitting Toola directly in the chest. Toola's face only showed shock as he flew back and began to fall into a large crater. As Gato heard Toola scream, Loogie and her ran to the edge and found Toola several meters below them. Gato could tell that Toola was dead and wasn't sure how to react.

"Gato let's go", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "You did what you had to do."

"You're right", Gato responded as she picked up the blaster that Toola had dropped, "I have a feeling they need help. The two couriers activated their rides and headed to the rest of the crew.

Ed's Location:

"Get him", Burn shouted as he activated his Warrior power and uppercutted Bedlam into the air. While Ed and Ol'skool had fought well against Bedlam, Deets, Fizz, and Burn took over to allow them to recover, "Deets!"

"On it", Deets responded as she used her Dreamer power to form a stray jacket that trapped Bedlam, "Fizz?"

"Ready", Fizz said as she used her Builder power to convert the Dojo's rides into a large cannon, "Bye Bye Bedlam." Fizz then fired her shot, a purple beam that went right for Bedlam, causing an explosion as her cannon turned back into the rides, "Did we get him?"

"Nice try", Bedlam laughed as he was shown to be unharmed, "Not!" Suddenly Bedlam started to lift the Burn, Deets, and Fizz with telekinesis and began to electrocute them.

"No", Ed screamed as Ol'skool and him charged Bedlam.

"Fools", Bedlam laughed before he electrocuted Ol'skool and Ed and threw everyone to the ground, "Your refusal to use Archon mode will be your undoing."

"Ed", a voice called before the group saw that Loogie and Gato were coming, "Sorry we're late."

"Two more will make no difference", Bedlam said before he threw a large boulder at Gato and Loogie.

"Move", Gato said before Bedlam appeared in front of them and threw them to where Burn, Deets, and Fizz where.

"Now for Ed", Bedlam said before he walked up to Ed, "Anyone else want to try?"

"Maybe him", Ed laughed before Bedlam turned around and saw Loogie use his power to make Dr. Pinch grow until he was larger than Bedlam.

"I am large and in charge", Dr. Pinch said before he slapped Bedlam away from Ed, "I could get used to this."

"You've got to be kidding", Fizz, Deets, and Burn said.

"It worked", Loogie, Ed, and Gato said as Dr. Pinch threw Bedlam around like a rag doll. Until Bedlam laughed showing he was playing along as he knocked Dr. Pinch away before the puppet returned to Loogie.

"Now die", Bedlam said as he had a barrage of energy blots that impacted the area.

"Guys", Ed said as he recovered, only to find the rest of the crew passed out and to Ed horror, Ol'skool seemed to not be breathing, "No!" As Ed ran to Ol'skool, he found that Ol'skool was badly injured, "Ol'skool!"

"Oh too bad", Bedlam laughed.

"Bedlam", Ed screamed as he brought out both his Slammer and Archon Slammer, "You're going down." Ed then entered Archon mode.

"About time", Bedlam said as he brought all of his power to bare, "Your powers will be…" Bedlam's line was cut short as he felt Ed's power and anger, "You won't defeat me."

"Yes I will", Ed responded before he used his two Slammers to disarm Bedlam before he trapped Bedlam in a force field and launched him into the air. Ed then jumped above Bedlam and knocked him into the ground.

"How", Bedlam said as he tried to get up, only for Ed to have a Slammer at his neck.

"Bedlam", Ed said with anger in his voice, "I won't…. I won't let you hurt anyone else." Ed then prepared to strike Bedlam down.

"Ed don't", Gato shouted gaining Ed's attention. Ed turned to see that the crew was getting up and Gato was using her power to heal Ol'skool."

"Gato why", Ed questioned, "I want him to pay."

"Ed listen I know that but I've been down this road and barely got out", Gato replied, "Take Bedlam out in vengeance and you'll never forgive yourself. Trust me, I know."

"She's right Ed", Deets added, "You've beat him." Ed could tell that the others agreed with the two girls as Ol'skool woke up."

"What hit me", Ol'skool asked before he remembered, "Ed?"

"Bedlam's down", Fizz stated before everyone felt the ground shake and heard an angry roar before the ground began to shake. Everyone could tell it was the evil."

"Bedlam you failed me for the last time", the evil said before the ground swallowed Bedlam whole, Ed almost going with him.

"Show yourself", Ed demanded as he turned back to normal.

"Ed chill", Burn said.

"He's probably at the Machine", Dr. Pinch added followed by Loogie, "Then we need to get there now."

"Let's go", Ed stated before the crew got to their rides. As they did, Ed looked to Gato, "Thanks." Ol'skool then walked up to the two.

"Was that the other reason you picked me", Gato asked, "To stop Ed from trying to get revenge?"

"Bingo", Ol'skool answered, "I had a feeling Bedlam would push Ed too far and someone would have to stop him."

"You couldn't have picked a better person", Ed stated before they proceeded to the Machine.

"Alright gang this is it", Ol'skool started, "Kid gloves come off."

"Right", the six couriers responded as their objective came in sight.

_Part 6: Planet's surface: The Machine,_

"So this is it", Gato said as they stopped and looked at the Machine. Just as the designs had shown, the Machine was a single nexus center with five paths that each led to a panel, "I can't tell if our upgrades were put in."

"I can't scan it either", Fizz added, "I don't even know what it's made of.

"But where's the evil", Loogie questioned followed by Dr. Pinch, "It's got to be here somewhere."

"It's here", Ed stated, "I can feel it."

"I think we all can", Deets replied before a giant capsule appeared in from of them, "A fiend."

"A body for me to use", the evil laughed as it appeared in its cloud like form, "Watch as I infuse with like fiend body that I created from the DNAs of all fiend types."

"Some kind of Omega type fiend", Burn questioned as the capsule opened showing the fiend body that had the size of a brute type, the fins of a detector type, the spike launchers of a shooter type, and the armor of a command type. The evil then entered the fiend body, "He's doing what the Smokes did to that tyrant." The crew could see the body radiating with dark power as its claws grew longer and the body became dark crimson in color.

"Now is the time", the evil said as it opened its new eyes, "This is where you fall. However, my battle is only with you six children."

"No", Ol'skool shouted as he charged the evil with his Slammer. However the evil knocked him away with a physic powered push before a barrier separated him from the crew, "Snap."

"Do not worry Teacher", the evil stated, "I have prepared an enemy just for you." Suddenly the crew saw Toola and Bedlam's bodies, appearing to be dead, come out of the ground."

"But Toola's dead", Gato stated, "And I removed his powers and mutations."

"But I have restored them", the evil laughed, "However, they are now nothing but tools for me to use. Observe my power." The Dojo crew then watched as Toola and Bedlam's bodies seemed to turn to goo before they combined and reformed into a ghastly looking monster that had characteristics of both. The evil then sent the creature to Ol'skool, "However, I will tell you this much. Most of their power of gone before I fused them together so it does not have the same power as Bedlam did. But it should be enough."

"Ol'skool", Ed called out.

"Focus on the evil", Ol'skool instructed, "I can handle this. I believe in all six of you. You're all my family. Now as your boss, I'm telling you to win." Ol'skool then looked to the monster in front of him, 'This is my role to play.'

"Right", the six couriers stated.

"Touching", the evil commented, "However before we battle, why don't we take a look at how your allies in space are holding up." The evil then formed a holo screen that showed the Aurian and fiend fleets battling. However the crew could see that the Aurians were being pushed, "As you can see, the Aurians are losing. Truly they should have brought all of their forces to bare."

"It's not over yet", Ed stated as the battle in space continued.

* * *

_Part 7: Dojo,_

"I've transferred the power from life support to shields", Kitty stated as Torch and her tried to help Gail's group target the fiend gunships. Suddenly the Dojo shook from enemy fire, "Torch."

"I'm doing the best I can", Torch said as he tried to maneuver the Dojo to avoid getting hit, "Gail's haling us." Suddenly a holo screen appeared.

"Torch, Kitty get out of here", Gail instructed, "We can hold."

"The fiend's have us surrounded", Torch responded, "Where could we go?"

"Besides Gato and the others are fighting down on the surface", Kitty added.

"I understand", Gail replied as the holo screen disappeared. As the two holograms tried to target the fiend gunships, the Moonlight and her follow destroyers tried to assist.

Moonlight:

"Send squad five to target the Augur's shield emitters", Gail ordered as she saw the fiends had the upper hand, "Where are our dreadnaughts and what is the status of our forces"

"They're all engaged in combat ma'am", an Aurian answered, "Over 2000 of our ships have been damaged and 300 have been destroyed."

"Blast we should have had the home fleet as well", Gail growled.

"Ma'am, I detecting two additional forces approaching at high warp", the Aurian stated.

"Fiend reinforcements", Gail questioned.

"No ma'am", the Aurian answered as the scans identified the groups, "One force is composed of several pods of Comet Leviathans and the second is a fleet of Planton vessels being led by a Twilight class cruiser."

'But the only other functional Twilight class is the Shadow', Gail thought, 'Hybrid and Chimera?' Suddenly Gail saw the two separate forces come out of warp and fire upon the fiends. Gail then received a mental message from one of the Comet Leviathans which stated that they were there to help.

"Ma'am the Planton flagship has hailed us", another Aurian stated.

"I know", Gail responded, "Contact Admiral Toman." Suddenly Gail saw a pink Comet Leviathan child pass by, 'Hoshi?'

'Is mommy okay', Hoshi asked as the whale like creatures attacked the fiends.

'She's on the surface', Gail answered as she looked to the Dragoon.

Dragoon:

'3000 Comet Leviathans both child and adult, 1500 Planton warships, and the Shadow', Toman thought, "We're still outnumbered but it helps."

"Sir the younger Comet Leviathans are engaging the smaller fiend ships", an Aurian replied, "But the fiend formations do not seem to be falling apart."

"Scar, Crusher, and Oracle are not stupid", Toman commented, "They were likely prepared for this." Just then, Toman saw the Shadow, now with green colored hull plating, pass by, "Hybrid and Chimera."

Shadow:

"Seems we made it in time", Chimera commented as Hybrid, Raphael, and her were on the bridge. Suddenly Flash and Neko appeared. Hybrid and Chimera were still were their Dojo-like suits but were had integrated the Planton combat vest into the design.

"We've gained their attention", Flash stated as the fiends opened fire on the Shadow, "Shields are holding."

"Are you still going to try", Raphael asked, "It seems the fiends considered the chance of us coming."

"I have to try and Commander Don ordered it", Hybrid responded, "Neko open a channel to the Rapier."

"Done", Neko stated before a holo screen appeared with Scar.

"It's been awhile", Scar stated as he saw Hybrid and Chimera.

"Indeed", Hybrid replied, "I'm speaking for the Planton. Stand down and surrender. The Comet Leviathans and us are out flanking your forces."

"Don't be so sure", Crushers said as another holo screen appeared with his face, "We expected the chance of the Aurians receiving backup."

"Had to try", Chimera said before the holo screens disappeared.

"I'll let my father know", Raphael stated.

Echo:

"Transfer power to antibody systems and intercept any Planton venom missiles", Crusher ordered.

"Sir three adult Comet Leviathans are heading for us", Sniper stated before he targeted them. However, the fiends saw several of their beams and missiles bounce off the Comet Leviathans' skins, "They have reflective skin like out bio ships?"

"Hoshi must have given them the ability", Sniper commented, "No matter, adjust our weapons to compensate and let Commander Scar and Lady Oracle know about it."

Rapier:

"It's a good thing I listened to your advice", Scar stated as he looked to Boulder, "Having the weapons with a setting to fight bio ships was a wise move."

"I would have preferred to have been wrong sir", Boulder replied as he tried to find the Planton flagship, "It seems the Planton have divided their forces to attempt to pincer us."

"Have groups 40, 50, and 67 intercept them", Scar ordered, "What about the Augur?"

"None of the enemy reinforcements have targeted her but most of her cannon ship support has been destroyed", Boulder answered.

Augur:

'The Planton and the Comet Leviathans just happened to show as the evil was about the fight the Dojo', Oracle said to herself, 'Interesting sense of time.' Oracle then thought about what to do next, "Lock forward cannons unto the nearest enemy ship and keep an eye out if the Planton try to send forces down to the surface. Set all missiles to anti bio ship mode and try to find the Comet Leviathan that's leading them.

"Yes ma'am", the fiends responded before carrying out her orders.

* * *

_Part 8: Planet's surface: The Machine,_

"You were saying", Burn asked, "Seems to me, our chances just increased.

"Good", the evil laughed, "I was going to have to deal with the Planton and Comet Leviathans sooner or later. They have done me a great service coming to their doom."

"It seems you picked up a few of Bedlam and Toola's habits", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Blah, blah, blah."

"Go for the Machine", Ol'skool ordered as the monster that was a fusion of Bedlam and Toola began to attack.

"I think not", the evil responded before it set a massive barrier around the Machine, "Now I've taken your only hope."

"No you haven't", Ed stated as the others and him went to Archon mode.

"Let's go", Deets said before they charged at the evil.

"I have waited for this", the evil stated as it brought its powers to bare. As it expected, Burn and Ed attacked first with their Slammer weapons and blocked them with its claws, "Too predicable." The evil then launched them both back with a shock wave.

"Predict this", Gato stated as she aimed both of her blasters, charging her Archon power into them, and fired.

"What", the evil questioned as it deflected both shots. The evil then saw Loogie attempt to tie it up with M-grabs.

"My turn", Deets said as she summoned her Dreamer power and formed a barrage of explosive patches that the evil could tell were charged with Archon power. However the evil teleported to safety, "Fizz."

"On it", Fizz responded as she used her Builder power to convert Ed, Burn, and her rides into a set of mechanical arms that attached to her. As the evil reappeared, it found itself caught in a barrier of Ed's before Burn activated his Warrior power and with Fizz rammed the evil into a wall. As Fizz and Burn jumped away, the evil could only laugh.

"So you've not only found a way to channel your Archon power into your human weapons but also found a way to use both your orb power and Archon power at the same time", the evil stated, "I must admit I didn't expect that but it doesn't matter."

'Snap', Ol'skool thought as he could tell the evil was barely hurt. Ol'skool then had to deflect a blow from the monster in front of him, "Gang listen, you have to injure the evil to lower the barrier."

"That will not help", the evil stated before it trapped the six couriers in energy spheres and began to throw them around. A moment later the spheres collided with each other and exploded, sending the couriers to the ground, "As I thought. Even with your Archon power, you're still tired and injured from your battles with Toola and Bedlam."

"It doesn't matter", Ed stated as the crew got to their feet, "We didn't come all this way to lose."

"Submit", the evil shouted before the battle continued. While the Dojo attacked using all of their skill, the evil showed its true power and continued to knock them down.

"We'll just keep getting up", Burn stated as he punched the ground to make the evil lose balance.

"And come back for more", Fizz added as she fired a physic wave at the evil, pushing it back.

"Then I guess this battle will continue", the evil stated before it saw Loogie coming with his Slammer Mallet.

"Or you could surrender", Loogie and Dr. Pinch said together as Loogie swung at the evil. While the evil knocked Loogie away, Gato tried a hit and run by gliding by the evil quickly while firing both blasters.

"What's wrong", Gato teased, "Getting tired. Guess you're not used to a physical body."

"Enough", the evil shouted as it quickly attacked Loogie, Gato, Burn, and Fizz cutting them several times with his claws before kicking them away and firing spikes at them. However, a barrier surrounded the four couriers and pink arms appeared that redirected the spikes that the evil had to deflect, "What?"

"Our turn", Ed and Deets stated as they attacked with Slammers, forcing the evil to block with its claws as Gato healed herself and the others.

"Guys Archon rush", Ed instructed before the evil saw the six begin to glow even brighter.

"You can't beat me without your Machine, the evil shouted before it saw the six couriers rush it. The Dojo crew struck it multiple times before it crashed into the ground but it just got back up thought the crew could see they hurt it, "That is still not…." Suddenly the evil felt an overpowering presence as smoke began to emit from its body, "No it can't be." As the evil tried to stop want was happening, Ol'skool had its monster on the ropes.

"Bedlam, Toola goodbye", Ol'skool stated as he went to Aura mode and charged the evil. However he quickly saw the monsters eyes change before it spoke.

"What no", the monster screamed, Ol'skool being able to tell it was the evil.

"He didn't", Ol'skool stated as he delivered the killing blow, the monster exploding. The crew quickly looked at Ol'skool as they could tell something was wrong, "Gang that was the evil."

"Then who's…", Ed started to ask before he heard a very familiar evil laugh and turned to see the evil's body absorbing a large amount of smokes that made it stronger, "Bedlam!"

"Ah, ah, ah", Bedlam laughed as he felt the power surging through his new body, "Now both Toola and the evil are gone forever. The time of my ascension has come." The Dojo crew could only look in horror as they realized that their final enemy would be the very one that they had started with.

* * *

This is the 57th part of my eighth Get Ed story. Once again let me thank all of the people who have read this story and added it to their favorites during the last three years whether or not you have given a review. Still, I must say that the next act will likely be the last for this story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	58. Act 58 Final Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed, Digimon, Naruto, or Resident Evil. This story happens after the end of the season.

Special Notes:  
●This story is my version of what happens after _Ex-Machina part 2_ using my story _Family Secret _as part of the story line.  
●To avoid confusion, Gato and my original character Ami from _Family Secret_ are the same person.  
●Unless stated otherwise, when anyone says the Dojo or Dojo is after the words 'Part 1,2,3,ect', it's the ship not the Dojo on Earth.  
●The characters from Naruto are not from Earth. I'm using them for the storyline under the idea they're from another planet. Same for any monster names I use from Resident Evil.  
● "=verbal communication  
● '= thought or mental communication

* * *

**After Math**

By: Davescifi

**Act 58**

_Part 1: Planet's surface: The Machine: Following events of Act 57,_

"What no words from anyone", Bedlam laughed as he knew that like the Dojo, everyone that was fighting in space now knew that the evil's personality was gone and that Bedlam now had all of the evil's power plus his own.

"How did you…", Ed questioned as the change had occurred so fast until it hit him, "The smokes. They allowed you to switch the evil's mind with yours." Bedlam only replied with a laugh.

"Don't you get it", Bedlam asked, "The smokes are proto evils."

"Proto evils", Deets questioned, "You mean the Aurians created them?"

"When they were developing the mental weapon that destroyed the Angreifer armada and created the evil", Bedlam answered, "Of course this was likely kept secret so the weapon could be finished."

"You had this planned from the start", Burn questioned, "Everything was for this?"

"Not quite", Bedlam laughed, "My original plan had been to use my body and the Machine to destroy you all but when I discovered what the Smokes were and saw that Archon mode of yours I felt it was time to change plans. Now I have the evil's power, the smokes I collected, and soon I'll have the Machine's as well."

"Problem Bedlam", Fizz started, "The Machine was built for Ed."

"Which means you can't use it", Gato added, "Giving up your body was a mistake."

"So how about you just give up", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch. "Unless he thought about that."

'He's right', Ol'skool thought as he knew Dr. Pinch was correct, "Tell me something Bedlam." Bedlam then looked at Ol'skool who was still separated by the barrier that the evil had put in place, "You plan to destroy us and then take your time modifying the Machine for you but have you forgotten all of the forces in space right now? I doubt the fiends are just going to bow to you now that you destroyed the evil." Once again Bedlam just laughed.

"You fool", Bedlam stated, "I don't need the fiends anymore. You see while I was having to babysit the Portal I started building a second force of my own that no one knew about. They should be here now." Ed and the others looked up into the sky and saw tens of thousands of dots of light appear that they knew to be ships coming out of warp.

* * *

_Part 2: Shadow,_

"Neko give me a count of the new enemy force", Hybrid instructed as he was still recovering from the shock of what Bedlam had done.

"Over 60,000 ships of all sizes including ships that are over three times the size of the Dragoon", Neko answered, "They seem to be based off of the fiend ships but I'm not detecting any life signs."

"They must be crewed by robots", Chimera stated as she wondered who the fiends would side with, "Who are the ships targeting?"

"That would be everyone", Flash answered before Bedlam's massive fleet began to open fire on all of the remaining Aurian, Planton, and fiend ships as well as the Comet Leviathans.

"The fiends are likely in disarray with the evil being destroyed", Raphael commented.

"I doubt that", Hybrid replied, "The evil was, in its own way, honest about the fact that it could be destroyed." Suddenly a holo screen appeared with Raphael's father, Commander Don Nu, "Commander?"

"We have to hold out for Ed and the others", Don stated, "Reinforcements are on their way and the Comet Leviathans have called for help but it will take time. Any idea what the fiends will do?"

"I wish I could say for sure sir", Chimera answered before the Shadow shook and the holo screen disappeared as one of Bedlam's ships began to attack the Dojo.

Dojo:

"I can't believe Bedlam pulled this off", Torch stated as he piloted the Dojo and Kitty did the shooting, "As if the situation wasn't scrapped enough."

"Question is how Bedlam got the material to build that fleet", Kitty commented as she fired on one of the new ships, a destroyer, and blasted it to pieces, "Seems the fiends have stopped fighting the Aurians and are targeting Bedlam's ships. Could they be…?"

Echo:

'To think it would come to this', Crusher thought, 'Still the evil was honest in saying this could happen but how could we let Bedlam do this under our noses.'

"Sir the Aurians, Comet Leviathans, and Planton have stopped firing on us", Sniper informed Crusher.

"So that's how it's going to be", Crusher laughed not being able to help it, "Sniper, if the new enemy fleet is all robots then there should be a master control ship. Find it quickly and open our channels in case someone finds it first." Crusher then felt the ship shake violently, "Missiles fire."

"Yes sir", Sniper replied as a familiar Aurian destroyer passed by as the Echo's missiles took out several enemy cruisers.

Moonlight:

"So we go from fighting each other to fighting together", Gail said as she looked at the battle data in front of her. Suddenly Gail felt a mental message from a Comet Leviathan, 'Hammer?'

'It would seem enemies have become allies', Hammer commented, 'I have asked for help to come but we must hold."

'We will', Gail replied before the link was broken, "Have cruiser groups sixteen and seventeen target the nearest dreadnaughts."

"Yes ma'am" an Aurian responded before several explosions were seen, "We just lost three destroyers and two cruisers. Enemy had just lost four destroyers and five cruisers."

"Not good enough", Gail growled under her breath, "Send a message to Aura requesting reinforcements." Suddenly Gail saw an enemy dreadnaught coming at the Moonlight before several beams and missiles struck it. Gail saw that it was the Rapier that was attacking the ship, "Concentrate our weapons with the Rapier, destroy that ship."

Rapier:

"Enemy dreadnaught is suffering major hull damage sir", Boulder said before the enemy ship blew up.

"Good", Scar replied before he saw the Dojo, Shadow, and a combined group of Planton and fiend ships start to pick off a group of enemy from one side while a group of Comet Leviathans attack from the other side destroying several enemy ships at once, "I doubt Bedlam expected us to work together like this. Have our fighters work together with the smaller Comet Leviathans."

"Understood sir", Boulder responded, "Still how could we have missed Bedlam's plans?"

"Bedlam must have known about our spies", Scar commented before he saw the Dragoon targeting a much larger ship that was taking out several ships of all sides and injuring several Comet Leviathans, "Boulder target that monstrosity. Full power to the main battery."

Dragoon:

"Why did the fiends suddenly decide to help us", an Aurian asked as the Rapier and Dragoon attacked their target together.

"It's not a complete surprise" Toman responded as he understood the Aurian's shock, "In the end the evil was the only reason we ever fought each other. Now that it's gone the fiends see that they have to fight with us."

"But sir what about the Guardian and the others", the Aurian questioned.

"We have to hope the Guardian can destroy Bedlam once and for all", Toman answered as the Augur came into view.

Augur:

'How will this end', Oracle asked herself as her bridge crew was hard at work, "Try to assist any ships that we can. Lock main guns on any ships battle cruiser class or larger."

"Yes ma'am", the crew replied.

'Bedlam curse you', Oracle thought as she wanted to hit herself for not seeing his plan, 'Now we have to hope that Bedlam can be stopped.'

* * *

_Part 3: Planet's surface: The Machine:_

"How", Ed shouted as his Slammer locked with Bedlam's claws, "How did you build all of those ships without anyone knowing?"

"Did you build them in the evil's galaxy", Burn added as Bedlam caught Burn's punch.

"The evil, the fiends, the Aurians, you all so small minded", Bedlam laughed as he threw Ed and Burn to the side as Gato and Fizz fired several bolts of energy at Bedlam who smacked the beams back to the twins who took the hit and were knocked off of their feet, "No one ever took into account that the Angreifer wiped out all known life in two galaxies before attacking this one. That left two galaxies full of raw material to use. All I had to do was pretend to lose some robots that were for the portal. I had hoped to build a much larger fleet but time ran out."

"You'll still lose", Deets responded as she tried to kick Bedlam in the head only to be caught and thrown at Ed who caught her.

"It feels so good being able to throw you around like rag dolls even in your Archon forms", Bedlam laughed.

'I have to get in there', Ol'skool thought as he knew the Dojo was clearly overpowered. Ol'skool then sent a mental message to the twins, 'Fizz, Gato try to find a way to break this barrier down.'

'Right', Fizz and Gato replied.

"I think not", Bedlam laughed catching the three off guard.

"He can hear our mental links", Fizz questioned.

"Yes I can", Bedlam answered.

"Of course he's intercepting the transmission like we would with radio waves", Gato stated before she saw Loogie motion to her for a sneak attack.

"Monkey", Loogie shouted to gain Bedlam attention. Loogie then attacked with his Slammer Mallet, which Bedlam caught, "Gato now." Gato then jumped unto Loogie's shoulders and fired her blasters into Bedlam's face causing him to cover his head.

"Now", Ed shouted before Deets, Burn, Fizz, and him continued what Loogie and Gato had started, attacking with their Slammer weapons and sending Bedlam into the air.

"Got him", Burn and Fizz said.

'Something's off', Deets thought before Bedlam spouted a pair of wings, "Oh snap."

"Let's try fire instead of the same old lightning", Bedlam said before he sent a torrent of flame at the Dojo. Fortunately, Ed was able to protect everyone with his Guardian power, "As I suspected. Of course Ol'skool told you what to do." Bedlam then looked at Ol'skool, "I guess you need something to do. Maybe I'll bring back that monster the evil had created with Toola and my bodies. Of course without Toola and the evil's minds."

'Blast', Ol'skool thought as the monster reappeared.

"Now where was", Bedlam began to say before he saw Ed was in the air behind him.

"Go down", Ed shouted as he charged his power into his Archon Slammer and successfully cut off one of Bedlam's wings before Burn appeared and body slammed Bedlam to the ground.

"Brat", Bedlam growled before Fizz, Gato, Loogie, and Deets also attacked further angering Bedlam, "Enough!" Bedlam then, with bloodshot red eyes, fired an enormous sphere of energy at Ed.

"We were hoping you'd do that", Ed said with a grin before he dodged and Bedlam saw where the beam would hit, the barrier that surrounded the Machine.

"No", Bedlam screamed as the barrier around the Machine was impacted by Bedlam attack and shattered like glass, "How?"

"We found a way to keep you from hacking into our mental links", Fizz answered.

"And used your short temper against you", Gato added.

"Why waste our energy destroying that barrier when you could", Deets asked.

"No more playing around", Burn stated.

"Oh but we were just having fun", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "Work now, fun later."

"Give up Bedlam", Ed stated, "You'll never win."

"Get to the Machine and end this", Ol'skool ordered as he finished off his opponent for the second time and broke through the barrier that had separated him from the others. Ol'skool than got between Bedlam and the crew, "Go now."

"Right", the six couriers stated as they ran for the Machine

"You would face me alone Anthony", Bedlam asked before he sensed more presences.

"Who said he was alone", a voice asked. Bedlam turned and saw it was the Caretaker with the rest of the Aurian council.

"So you finally show your faces", Bedlam laughed, "Still you can not defeat me."

"You may be overestimating your new powers", Judge responded, "Still you have shown us that we must use all of our strength to stop you."

"And your fleet", Bedlam asked, "I sense your allies in space are losing more ships by the minute."

"They'll have help any moment now", Watcher answered, "Did you think that we wouldn't have reserves?"

"We had a secret force built without Caretaker's knowledge", Historian added, "Keeping it from her, Toman, and Gail just in case any of them were captured."

"Surrender now", Peacemaker offered, "We can tell you are having difficulty controlling your powers."

"Never", Bedlam responded as he charged for Ed, only to find Ol'skool and the council go to Aura mode and form a prison around him, "This will not hold me for long."

'Hopefully it will not have to', Caretaker though as she hoped that the forces in space could hold out until help came.

* * *

_Part 4: Moonlight,_

'We had a secret force and no one told us' , Gail questioned as another force of 4,000 Aurian warships came out of warp, "Not enough but if the Planton and Comet Leviathans' reinforcements can get here we may have a chance."

"Ma'am half of the new force is hailing us", an Aurian stated, the other half seems to be hailing the Dragoon."

"Must have been the council's orders", Gail replied, "Alright then, have then assume attack pattern Gamma tri."

Dragoon:

'I have a feeling not even Hikari knew about that force', Toman thought as the second half the new force assisted the Dragoon, "Formation Beta Quad. Target the enemy super dreadnaughts and make sure they know not to attack the fiends."

"Orders have been sent sir", an Aurian replied before the new group carried out Toman's instructions.

"Send a message to the Rapier, Echo, and Augur that they will not be fired upon", Toman added as he wondered what was to happen next.

* * *

_Part 5: Planet's surface: The Machine:_

"Everyone get to your spots", Ed instructed as he ran to the center of the Machine, pulling out the modified Plasma Boost that Fizz and Gato had prepared and attached it to his chest plate.

"No you will not defeat me", Bedlam stated as he tried to break the barrier that the council and Ol'skool were containing him in.

"Ready", Burn, Deets, Fizz, Gato, and Loogie said as they aligned the marks on their wrists to their consoles.

"Oh snap", Ed suddenly let out.

"What's wrong", Deets asked.

"This thing has a combination lock", Ed stated, "And I don't see any hints."

"That wasn't in the data", Fizz responded.

"Why would they put a combination lock in", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "To keep Bedlam from using it."

"Try your Opti-gogs", Gato suggested, "That's something you have that Bedlam doesn't."

"Right", Ed replied before he did so, "Our symbols were hidden but what could it mean?"

"Our numbers", Burn answered, "Caretaker had Ol'skool give each of us a specific number. That's why you had the number six and Gato was given five even though she came later."

"Right", Ed stated before he began to press the button while calling out the crews' names, "Deets, that's two. Fizz, that's four. Burn, that's one, Gato that's five. Loogie, that's Three. And six is mine." As Ed finished putting in the code and aligned the symbols on his arms to his console, "That seems to have done it."

"No", Bedlam screamed as he fired energy filled spikes into the ground. The result was the ground brutally shaking until the council and Ol'skool were knocked away and Bedlam was free, "You will not use the Machine against me." Before Ed and the others knew it, Bedlam was in the air, high above them.

"Oh snap", the six couriers stated as they knew they had to stay connected to the Machine.

"I'll destroy the Machine and all of you with it", Bedlam manically laughed as he focused his power into a large destructive sphere of energy that had spikes covering it, "Good bye Ed."

"No you won't", Caretaker responded as the council and her launched blue fireballs at Bedlam's sphere only to see them disappear on contact. Bedlam than launched his attack and a second later the place was engulfed in an explosion with Bedlam's laughing.

"Ed, Burn, Gato, Fizz, Loogie, Deets", Ol'skool and Caretaker called out as the dust cleared.

"Ah, ah", Bedlam laughed until he saw the Machine was barley damaged, "What?" However, Bedlam's surprise was quickly replaced by surprise when he saw that Gato, Burn, Fizz, Deets, and Loogie were missing. Suddenly Bedlam, Ol'skool, and the council felt a powerful presence where Ed was supposed to be.

"What happened", Watcher questioned as the center of the Machine was seeable again. What everyone saw caught them off guard as where Ed had been was now a being as large as Bedlam and in Archon form. At first they thought it was Ed now infused with the power of the Machine but the being was not just blue but had all of the Dojo colors all over it. However, the being didn't seem to move or even open its eyes and Bedlam was too stunned to attack.

"Why am I sensing all of the children in that one spot", Peacemaker questioned.

"Did the Machine fuse them together into one form", "Historian asked before it became care that it had, "How is that even possible?"

"Overload", Judge answered before the council, Ol'skool, and even Bedlam looked at him, "The combination of the Plasma Boost, the Healer and Builder's upgrades, and Bedlam's attack overtaxed the Machine. Either the Machine could not tell which one was the Guardian due to all of them having the gene or the system that was to take the other's powers was responsible.

"Question is if their minds were able to handle what happened", Ol'skool stated as he knew that he might lose everyone. Suddenly the being opened its eyes, "Caretaker can you tell if their minds fused as well?"

"I tried to form a mental link but it didn't work", Caretaker replied as she knew that the minds of the Dojo crew were likely recovering from their fusion.

Mental Void:

"What", Ed asked as he found himself in a dark void and still in Archon mode, "Where am I?"

"Ed", Deets called out as she appeared in front of him in Archon mode, "Okay where are we."

"What's going on", Burn asked as he emerged from the darkness, "Don't tell me Bedlam got us."

"You mean we're dead", Loogie asked as he became visible, "I don't want us to be dead."

"We're not dead", Gato replied as she appeared, "I should know after that whole coma thing."

"Then what happened", Fizz materialized, "When Bedlam's attack hit I felt like I was being pulled into the Machine."

"So did I", Deets, Gato, Burn, and Loogie replied.

"And I felt a sudden surge of power before I blacked out", Ed added, "I felt like all of you came right to me and even before I came here I felt like all of you were with me."

"What a second", Deets started as something occurred to her, "We seem to be in a mental link but none of us formed one and none of us are having to try to keep the link going."

"It couldn't be", Gato responded as everyone looked at her, "I need to try something." Gato then pinched her cheek, instantly seeing that the others felt it, "I know what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy but I think the Machine fused us together."

"Come again", Deets, Ed, and Burn said.

"Fused", Loogie asked, "How could that happen?"

"An overload", Fizz answered as she came to the same conclusion the Judge had, "Bedlam's attack affected the system that was to take our orb powers and it turned us into energy that was sent to Ed. As result, we're now a single life form."

"So the fight's not over yet", Deets replied.

"So what about our body", Burn asked as they suddenly were inside a sphere of energy and could see though the eyes of the being they had become, "Never mind."

"Neat", Loogie commented as they could see their reflection.

"That's proves my theory", Gato stated, "Question is what now?"

"Ed's likely the only one that can control the body", Fizz stated before they looked up, "Bedlam."

"Time to end this", Ed replied as he felt the crew's strength come together as one.

The machine:

"They've figured it out", Ol'skool stated as the Dojo's new form looked right at Bedlam, "Can they beat him?"

"If not, we lose", Caretaker replied as she sense that the Planton and Comet Leviathans' reinforcements arrived, "Good timing."

"True but everyone in space has likely sensed what has occurred here", Watcher commented.

"I don't care what you have turned into", Bedlam laughed as he rushed the fused being, "So what if you have become some kind of fused Dojo team." As Bedlam attacked the being grabbed Bedlam's neck and threw him into one of the Machine's walls.

"Dojo's a good name for this form", Deets commented as the Dojo crew found they could still speak.

"Give up Bedlam we out power you for sure now", Ed added.

"Not quite", Bedlam stated, "You may out power this physical body but I can still change it to act like your partly energy based form. Say a Dark Archon mode." Suddenly Bedlam's body began to change until his body glowed like the Dojo's body but with a purely crimson colored light, "Now we shall see who is more powerful." Bedlam then attacked with quick and powerful attacks that clearly damaged the Dojo's body with cracks in several places, "So easy."

"Any ideas", Ed asked as the Dojo tried to get up.

"I've got an idea", Burn answered before Bedlam prepared to strike. However, the Dojo, under Burn's reaction, caught Bedlam's fist. The Dojo then punched Bedlam with such force that he flew backwards.

"How", Bedlam questioned before it occurred to him, "The Warrior power."

"Of course", Deets stated as the Dojo got up, "Not only were we fused with Ed so were our powers."

"Which means I can do this", Gato responded as she used her Healer power to heal the team's body, "I feel a lot better now."

"It doesn't matter how many powers you have or how many times you heal", Bedlam shouted as he charged, only to be repealed by the shield of Ed's Guardian Power.

"Deets let's try using two powers at once", Fizz suggested, "You make the parts and I'll put them together."

"Good idea", Deeds responded as she used her Dreamer power to form objects that she knew Fizz and Gato had in the shop, "Now what?" Fizz answered by using her Builder power to turn the components into a suit of armor so Gato wouldn't have to keep healing the Dojo. The armor was complete just in time as it had to help against on the Bedlam's attacks that left a large crack in it, "How much power does he have?" Bedlam then pinned the Dojo to the wall and ripped off a piece of armor. However, Fizz rigged the armor to shock Bedlam when he did that.

"My turn", Loogie laughed as he used his Joker power to trap Bedlam in a giant yo-yo which Loogie used to throw Bedlam around.

"Enough", Bedlam shouted as he broke out of Loogie's yo-yo and used telekinesis to rip off one of the plates off of the Machine and throw it at his target. The Dojo returned in kind by using telekinesis to everything they could at Bedlam. The fight then turned to hand to hand as the two combatants exchanged kicks and punches.

"Can't we do anything", Ol'skool questioned.

"If we get near the Machine now, we'll become living bombs", Caretaker answered before she sensed a problem occurring with the Dojo, "Snap."

'They're coming apart', Judge said to himself as he felt what Caretaker was.

"It's almost over", Bedlam laughed, "You're finished. Let's end this now." Bedlam then formed a large, wicked looking sword, "Tell me, is there anything you want me to tell your families when I take over the Earth?"

"We have to finish this now", Gato stated as the crew felt the fusion weakening.

"So it comes down to one attack", Burn asked.

"Come on guys let's do it", Loogie said trying boost everyone's spirits.

"Ed the Archon Slammer", Fizz instructed, "We upgraded it for the Machine so it should be able to handle this level of power."

"I can't access it", Ed stated, "What now?"

"Didn't fizz and Gato make two Archon Slammers", Deets asked.

'Olskool', Ed called out through a mental link, 'The Archon Slammer."

"Right", Ol'skool replied as he pulled out the extra Archon Slammer and threw it to the Dojo, "Catch." The Dojo caught the Archon Slammer and charged their power into the blade, which shot out with the same pattern of colors as the Dojo crew body was.

"Let's end this Bedlam", Ed, Deets, Gato, Fizz, Burn, and Loogie said in unison as they charged at Bedlam.

"You won't defeat me ever", Bedlam stated as he also charged. Everyone on the surface, and even in space where the battle was still relentless, felt the fight was coming to an end. In the next moment, the attacks impacted and a blinding surge of light engulfed the area.

"Guys", Ol'skool and Caretaker shouted before the light dimmed away and they saw what they had hoped for. Bedlam was the loser.

"No", Bedlam growled with pain as the Archon Slammer had impaled him, "How could I lose?"

"You would never understand", Burn replied, "You threatened our friends and our families."

"In other words you reminded us of why we had to win", Loogie added.

"And now", Fizz and Gato started.

"It's over", Ed and Deets finished.

"Never", Bedlam screamed as he went for a suicide attack, "I'll at least take you with me." Bedlam then turned into a pure energy form and tried to strike the Dojo. However the Dojo caught him, "What are you…?" Bedlam didn't get to finish his question as his conciseness disappeared forever, thus resulting in Bedlam being destroyed by his own hand.

"Bedlam's finally dead", Ol'skool said to himself though part of him wished that Bedlam had never taken the course he had. However, Ol'skool saw that Bedlam's power was still in the Dojo's hand but that it was being changed into a purer energy.

"What are you…", the council questioned.

"Putting this power to good use", Ed and the others replied as they fired the energy that Bedlam had left into space.

* * *

_Part 6: Dragoon,_

'Bedlam has been defeated', Toman thought as he felt what had occurred on the planet's surface, 'Now to finish off his fleet."

"Sir, high energy wave from the surface and it's expanding", an Aurian stated, "Unable to calculate total power."

"Toman to all allies brace for impact", Toman called out through a mental link before the entire area of space was blinded by the light. However, Toman could feel something was happening, "Give me a report." Suddenly the light disappeared, shocking Toman, "What just happened?"

Echo:

"Sir Bedlam's fleet has been completely destroyed", Sniper informed Crusher before he saw the command type in shock.

"How did they…", Crusher asked out loud before he came to his senses, "Were any of our ships destroyed?"

"No sir but our weapon systems are down", Sniper responded causing the fiends to wonder if they could be sitting ducks.

Moonlight:

"All of our weapons are down", Gail questioned, "What about the fiends?"

"Ma'am all ships in orbit are suffering weapon system failure", an Aurian replied, "It seems are weapons went down when Bedlam's fleet was destroyed."

"I see what happened", Gail sighed as she sat down in her chair.

Augur:

"Should we try to reboot the weapon systems", Aya asked as she looked at Oracle.

"Don't bother", Oracle answered as she took a deep breath.

"What if the Aurians attack", Hikaru asked.

"Perhaps we should try to see if any ships need medical help", Hazuki added.

"Hold that thought", Oracle instructed as she waited to see what would happen next.

Shadow:

"Ed's doing", Raphael asked.

"Knowing him, yes", Hybrid answered, "To Ed the fiends were never the true enemy."

"With the evil, Toola, and now Bedlam gone, Ed and the rest of the Dojo are hoping that the fighting can now end", Chimera added.

"Seems the Comet Leviathans are not attacking either", Flash informed the group.

"Commander Nu has hailed us", Neko added, "Orders are to stand down." Raphael, Hybrid, and Chimera just shook their heads.

Rapier:

"So what now sir", Boulder questioned.

"I have no idea", Scar answered before he saw Coco and Eva walk unto the bridge, "Coco, Eva?"

"Eva insisted coming to the bridge", Coco explained before the three saw Coco smiling with her eyes closed, "Eva?"

"What is it", Boulder and Scar asked.

"Can you not hear and feel it", Eva asked, "It's so warm. It's Loogie."

"What", the three asked.

Dojo:

"Are you hearing that", Kitty asked.

"Yes", Torch answered before they picked up a mental message that was coming from the surface.

* * *

_Part 7: Planet's surface: The Machine:_

"To everyone in orbit", Ed started as the Burn, Gato, Deets, Fizz, and Loogie focused on the mental link, "With Bedlam and his fleet gone, there is no reason for there to be any more fighting. We've disabled the weapon systems on all Aurian, Planton, and fiend ships and have asked the Comet Leviathans not to attack."

"I had a feeling he would do that", Watcher said with a grin, "Still it's better than fighting each other again."

"Where will the fiends go", Watcher asked, "Surly the Guardian doesn't think that everyone will just be peaceful with each other."

"There are several uninhabited areas in the galaxy", Peacemaker commented, "One must take into account that they did help us."

"Negotiations will have to occur", Judge stated as he heard the rest of Ed's mental message. Suddenly the Dojo body started to glow, 'Teacher, Caretaker it is time."

"Right", the two replied as the Dojo broke apart and returned to their own forms.

"Guys", Ol'skool called out as they got up and looked at themselves, "Guys?"

"I still have my powers", the six couriers replied.

"Yes you do", Caretaker stated though she was as surprised as they were, "But it seems they are very weak. It will take time before you are at full strength again."

"The fiends are ready to negotiate", Ed stated, "Let's do it here."

"As you wish Guardian", the Aurian council replied.

_Part 7: Planet's surface: The Machine: A few hours later,_

"It's over", Ol'skool stated as the Aurians, fiends, Planton, and the Comet Leviathans though him signed the peace treaty. In attendance was the Dojo crew, Hybrid, Chimera, Don Nu, Raphael, Scar, Crusher, and Oracle.

I guess we better say our goodbyes", Deets commented before everyone did so and made their peace.

"So what now", Gato asked, "We go back to Earth and have to keep this a secret?"

"How would we explain it", Fizz asked.

"Seems the Aurians have more faith in humanity than you do", Hybrid and Chimera commented.

"You will only have to keep it secret for a little while", Caretaker started, "We have plans to make contact with Earth but first you deserve a rest."

"Guess we'll be the ambassadors", Burn commented, "Still Earth is not going to like it when they found out what occurred."

"You worry too much", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "It's sure to be interesting."

"That's an understatement", Deets replied, "Still we do need to make one stop before we get home. Our ninja friends."

"We will have to inform them of what has happened", Peacemaker stated, "I shall handle that task. The time to see them will come." Everyone then saw Ed walking up to Caretaker."

"I won't keep you waiting", Caretaker said with a smile, "Say four months. I'll return the Dojo to Sector nine so you have access to the ship."

"I'll be waiting", Ed responded as the two hugged. After a few hours, it was time and the Dojo and its crew was surrounded by light. When it cleared, the crew couldn't believe it, "Torch, Kitty?"

"We're back in the Dojo on Earth", the two holograms answered, "The ship is in Sector nine."

"Ed, Deets, Fizz, Burn, Gato, Loogie", a bunch of voices called out. The crew turned to see that the voices were their families calling out.

"Mom, Dad", Deets, Fizz, Burn, Gato, and Loogie called out as they ran to their families.

"Ed", Dr. Burton called out.

"Mom", Ed responded as he ran and hugged her. The Dojo was filled with tears of joy as families were reunited. However, the scene quickly turned to joy and laughter as Lala jumped onto Gato's head.

"You've grown", Gato commented.

"We're home", Deets stated.

"Now to wait for it", Burn added before the moms and dads look quizzed.

"We'll explain later", Fizz stated before the radio turned on for everyone to hear.

"This is DJ Dive with the latest news", the radio started, "It seems the Dojo is back to their old selves but better than ever. All couriers teams better watch out because the crew is back and they are ready to play."

"That's our Caretak…I mean DJ Dive", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "They're going to find out anyway."

"So what now", Ed asked, "I mean we just got home and all."

"Take a few days", Ol'skool instructed, "After all we have a lot of catching up to do." Everyone just smiled before the couriers went with their parents until Ed was with Ol'skool and Dr. Burton.

"Isn't there something you want to say", Ed questioned.

"Yes", Ol'skool answered as he walked up to Dr. Burton, Mary will you…?"

"Marry you", Dr. Burton asked, "Yes I will." The three could only wait to see what the future would hold.

* * *

_Part 8: Progress City: 15 years later:_

"So that's how it ended", Ed said to himself as he was working on a record of the events that had occurred during the conflict and its conclusion, "Just as Caretaker promised, the Aurians made contact with Earth four months after the war. Needless to say, it wasn't an easy transition, but humanity quickly adjusted and joined the galaxy. As for the Dojo, Gato stayed in the Dojo until we officially disbanded though we're no different from family. Years later Deets and I got married as did Burn and Fizz followed by Loogie and Gato. Soon we all had kids and I'm thinking of soon restarting the Dojo. As for what we became, Fizz and Gato became heads of a combined research team that has the greatest minds from all over the galaxy. Burn became an ambassador along with Ol'skool, Loogie became a child psychologist, the only one who does multiple species, Deets became a teacher specializing in mental powers for anyone who has them, and as for myself I'm planning to restart the Dojo but now the courier game has expanded to space and there are a lot more teams."

"Ed come on", Deets called, "The others are waiting."

"We were suppose to be gone already", Torch added, "Kid's waiting in the car."

"Right", Ed replied as him and his family got into the car and meet the rest of the gang at the park."

"About time hot shot", Burn laughed.

"Writing your novel", Fizz asked.

"Party time", Loogie, Gato, and Kitty stated.

"Wait for us", the Dojo crew's kids said as they ran to their parents.

"But we have to wait for them", the children stated before several beings appeared including Caretaker. Ol'skool, and Eva, Toman, Gai, lHybrid, Chimera, and their child.

"What a good time to be alive", Ed commented as he looked into space and knew that he was right at home with his large family.

* * *

This is the 58th and last part of my eighth Get Ed story. One final time let me thank all of the people who have read this story and added it to their favorites whether or not you have given a review. It's been a good three and more years writing this story and I'm sad to see it end. I'm not sure if this will be my final fan fiction or not though I'm sad to see my characters go. If anyone has any ideas on what could be done with the story please don't be afraid to let me know.

Davescifi


End file.
